Naruto: The Gamer Files
by yedinson015
Summary: HISTORIA DE LA AUTORIA DE MaxFic (Naruto siempre ha tenido videojuegos para volver a crecer mientras que el resto del pueblo lo trataba como basura. Lo que sucede cuando Naruto se despierta para descubrir que su vida se ha convertido en uno de los videojuegos que tanto le gustan. Naruto / The Gamer crossover)
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente almacenados.**

Naruto distraídamente apartó la caja de color azul que su mente embrujada creaba para despertarlo. Claramente, él había estado despierto demasiado tarde haciendo de su último juego de rol su puta.

Lentamente, se sentó en el borde de su cama, permitiendo que sus pies se asentaran en el frío suelo de madera. Es evidente que su propietario había cerrado su calefacción de nuevo, nada nuevo allí. Naruto estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza bostezando exageradamente como lo hacía todas las mañanas. Miró su pequeña selección de plantas en macetas. "Buenos días", dijo atontado. Sus ojos aún estaban nublados e ignoraban las cajas amarillas que flotaban en el aire sobre las tres pequeñas plantas.

Se puso de pie y caminó primero hacia su tocador, sacando ropa interior limpia y luego agarrando su traje de atletismo del suelo donde lo había tirado la noche anterior. Técnicamente, no era sucio según sus estándares, ya que solo necesitaba lavarse una vez a la semana, o si lo tenía ensangrentado, cubierto de vómitos de algún borracho que intentaba atacarlo, o salpicado de comida podrida si se demoraba demasiado en el distrito de mercado. Desafortunadamente, no podía darse el lujo de lavarlo más a menudo que eso, ya que su factura de agua era demasiado alta como lo era ya.

Con la ropa en la mano, caminó por el pequeño apartamento, pasando por la sala de estar y la cocina combinadas, hasta el pequeño baño, solo ducha y aseo. Cerró la puerta del baño, metiendo el kunai que guardaba en el mostrador del baño en el marco de la puerta para mantenerlo cerrado, era necesario dado el picaporte de la puerta que el propietario se negó a reparar.

Miró brevemente en el espejo, viendo las letras azules sobre su cabeza pero sin registrarlas realmente mientras examinaba su nariz y marcas de bigotes. Se volvió del espejo y levantó el asiento del inodoro, con cuidado de no romperlo más ya que el propietario una vez más no lo arreglaría. No pudo evitar el suspiro de alivio mientras se liberaba del exceso de líquido que llenaba su vejiga mientras dormía. Bajó la tapa, pero no enjuagó el número uno, solo el número dos se sonrojó y por lo general saldría por eso.

Hecho el negocio, se desvistió rápidamente, se metió en la ducha y se preparó mientras encendía el agua. Sin tiempo que perder, fue recibido un momento después por agua helada que lo sacudió completamente despierto. Rápidamente agarró la pastilla de jabón y comenzó a fregar apresuradamente su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, asegurándose de que tuviera todas las partes sensibles en el camino. Luego, igual de rápido se enjuagaba y apagaba la ducha. En total, tomó cerca de dos minutos de su tiempo.

Fuera de la ducha, agarró su cepillo de dientes y chorreó un poco de pasta dental sobre él antes de atacar su boca con vigor. No fue agradable, ya que una vez más, simplemente no podía justificar el uso del agua.

Salió del baño hacia su ventana y escapó para atrapar el agua pálida que había apagado la noche anterior para recoger la lluvia. Estaba medio lleno, lo que fue un buen recorrido para una sola noche. En la cocina vertió el agua en dos jarras, pero no antes de servirse un vaso. Luego puso las dos jarras en su refrigerador, lo que no las mantendría frías per se pero impidió que se calentaran. La nevera era otra cosa que el maldito propietario se negaba a reparar o reemplazar y Naruto no podía permitirse hacerlo él mismo.

Naruto se limpió la boca una vez más y sacó el cepillo de dientes. Lo sostuvo sobre el fregadero y derramó un poco de agua de su vaso sobre él, solo lo suficiente para sacudir cualquier pasta de dientes. Luego tomó un bocado y lo agitó antes de tragar. Tampoco podía permitirse desperdiciar el agua, por más exuberante que Hi no Kuni, recibía sorprendentemente poca lluvia.

Naruto caminó de regreso al baño, bebiendo su agua mientras caminaba. Dejó el cepillo de dientes sobre el mostrador y se vistió. Se miró en el espejo una vez más y jugueteó con su cabello, tratando de obtener el diseño puntiagudo que prefería justo cuando finalmente notó las palabras azules brillantes flotando sobre su cabeza.

 **Uzumaki Naruto - Estudiante de la Academia - Niv. 3**

 **El jugador**

"¿Qué diablos?" preguntó en voz alta. Levantó sus manos y las agitó a través de las palabras sin molestarlas en lo más mínimo.

"¿Qué diablos?" volvió a preguntar, parpadeando varias veces. "Está bien, Naruto, amigo mío, has pasado demasiado tiempo jugando videojuegos". Naruto luego se abofeteó fuertemente, casi tirándose al piso. "Cállate, no vuelvas a decir mierda así", dijo con dureza, mirándose en el espejo.

La verdad era que los videojuegos eran su única salvación en su vida, por lo demás totalmente de mierda y desordenada. Cuando tenía cinco años, el Hokage le había dado su primera consola de videojuegos. Era lo último y lo mejor, y todos los niños de la escuela no podían hacer otra cosa que hablar de ellos. Aquellos que tenían uno se jactaban de eso, los que no lo estaban envidian a los que sí lo hicieron. Cuando dijo que había tenido uno, pensó que podría llevar a amigos y que algunos de los niños estaban interesados. Eso no duró porque sus padres dijeron 'no'. Un 'no' enfático de hecho que estuvo acompañado de amenazas de daños corporales. En cualquier caso, los juegos se convirtieron en amigos de Naruto, le enseñaron moralidad, lo correcto y lo incorrecto, lo bueno y lo malo. Entonces, aparte de la academia ninja y el entrenamiento, los videojuegos eran la vida de Naruto.

"Tienes razón, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Estoy seguro de que esto es solo una especie de engaño. Debí haber comido un mal lote de ramen instantáneo. Por eso estoy viendo cosas", se explicó Naruto. Fue recibido nuevamente por una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

"¡Blasfemia!" él gritó en voz alta para sí mismo.

Naruto se miró una vez más en el espejo. Luego volvió a mirar las palabras azules y se encogió de hombros. Probablemente se irían pronto.

Salió del baño una vez más para ponerse los zapatos, ponerse la bolsa de la cadera y ponerse la bolsa de las armas en la pierna. Miró alrededor de su apartamento una vez más para asegurarse de que no olvidara nada antes de abrir la puerta y partir el primer día de su último año en la academia, su última oportunidad.

La Academia Konoha Shinobi, comúnmente conocida como la KSA, era la escuela de Naruto. Fue uno de los pocos admitidos. Era una escuela para aspirantes a ninjas en entrenamiento. También era posiblemente el peor estudiante allí. Intentó graduarse temprano dos veces antes de haber fallado en ambas ocasiones. Este sería su tercer año en la academia y su última posibilidad de graduarse, si no hicieras genin a los trece, simplemente te eliminarían del programa sin excepción. Naruto cumpliría trece años en diez meses el 10 de octubre. El examen de graduación fue el 30 de noviembre. Así que tuvo once meses para hacerlo o terminó.

El propietario de Naruto lo estaba esperando en la salida del edificio.

"Se debe pagar el alquiler," dijo bruscamente, un signo de interrogación dorado estaba sobre su cabeza.

Naruto arqueó una ceja con curiosidad sobre dónde iría. "¿Qué demonios, por qué no?"

Una ventana azul apareció frente a él.

 **Una búsqueda ha sido creada.**

Hubo un '?' en la esquina superior izquierda y una flecha en la esquina inferior derecha. Naruto presionó la flecha.

 **Quest Alert**

 **El alquiler se vence: pagar alquiler**

 **El alquiler debe pagarse antes de las 6:00 p. M. O será desalojado. Pague al propietario 1000 ryo antes de las 6:00 p.m. o limpie el nido de ratas de chakra en el sótano antes de las 6:00 p. M. (Debe traer sus colas como prueba de muerte).**

 **Premio de finalización: 500 Exp.**

 **Aumenta la reputación del propietario (el aumento de reputación se duplicará para eliminar el nido de ratas de chakra).**

 **Fallo de finalización: desalojo**

 **Disminuir la reputación con Konoha**

 **Si no**

Naruto parpadeó varias veces.

"Decídase ya, no tengo todo el día", dijo el propietario.

Naruto rápidamente tocó el botón 'Sí'.

"Recuerda, a las 6:00 p.m. o te vas de aquí", dijo el hombre una vez más antes de pasar junto a Naruto, quien le hizo frente con rudeza al pasar.

"¿Qué diablos?" preguntó Naruto de nuevo. Echó un vistazo por encima de la cabeza de su casero.

 **Michiya Ota - Propietario - Lvl. 7**

Naruto juntó sus manos formando un sello de mano rápidamente y encendió su chakra gritando, "¡Kai!" No hubo ningún efecto en absoluto.

"Entonces, si lo hice mal, aún podría estar en un genjutsu, pero si no lo hice, no estoy en un genjutsu y esto es real", se dijo a sí mismo, dado que el pasillo que sale de su edificio estaba ahora vacío.

La caminata de Naruto hacia la academia fue un poco más lenta de lo normal mientras miraba a su alrededor y ahora veía marcadores de nivel por encima de todos en la aldea. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que la mayoría de los niños eran solo del nivel 1 y que los civiles rondaban los 15 y los que estaban más altos parecían ser comerciantes. El ninja que vio varió del nivel 10 a alrededor de 30 y luego hubo un montón de? nivel de shinobi. Parecía que los que estaban alrededor del nivel 10 al 20 eran genin, 20-30 debían haber sido chuunin. Los ? debe haber sido chuunin y jounin. Si esto era cierto para los juegos, significaba que su nivel era tan alto que ni siquiera podía comprenderlo.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido una vez más. Tocó la caja azul y apareció otra.

 **A través de la observación continua, una habilidad para encontrar la información del objetivo, 'Observe' Niv. 1 ha sido creado.**

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué diablos es [Observe]?" preguntó Naruto. De repente hubo un nuevo pop-up en naranja esta vez.

 **Akimichi Dogo - Maestro Baker - Niv. 15**

 **HP: 500 CP: 150**

 **Maestro Baker del Clan Akimichi**

"Genial", dijo Naruto, medio sorprendido y medio porque realmente era genial como el infierno.

Naruto pasó los siguientes veinte minutos tratando de anular a tanta gente como pudo cuando otro viento azul apareció.

 **El nivel de [Observar] ha aumentado en uno.**

"De nuevo, genial", se dijo a sí mismo. Mirando al maestro panadero nuevamente activó la habilidad nuevamente. "Observar."

 **Akimichi Dogo - Maestro Baker - Niv. 15**

 **HP: 500 (500) CP: 150**

 **Maestro Baker del Clan Akimichi. Bien conocido por su destreza en la panificación, Dogo sirve los mejores panes en todos los Hi no Kuni, e incluso horneado para la realeza en alguna ocasión.**

"Dulce", dijo Naruto. "Así que puedo subir de nivel las habilidades para que funcionen mejor".

Otra ventana azul apareció interrumpiendo su emoción.

 **Quest Alert**

 **No llegues tarde: llega a la Academia a tiempo.**

 **Tienes diez minutos para llegar a clase antes de llegar tarde.**

 **Premio de finalización: 100 Exp**

 **Aumenta la reputación con Konoha Twelve**

 **Fallo de finalización: disminuya la reputación con Konoha**

 **Si no**

"¿Qué?" gritó Naruto, rápidamente tocando el sí y comenzando a correr hacia la academia. Apenas echó un vistazo al gran temporizador que comenzó a contar en su visión periférica.

Naruto apenas se deslizó en el salón de clases con veinte segundos restantes.

 **Apenas has llegado antes del comienzo de la clase.**

 **Finalización otorgada: 100 Exp y +5 a la reputación con Konoha Twelve.**

Naruto habría prestado más atención si no estuviera jadeando y jadeando por haber recorrido la mitad de Konoha para llegar a clase a tiempo. De acuerdo, se recuperó muy rápido, pero maldita sea, eso fue difícil. Naruto finalmente miró los mensajes y aceptó, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse quién demonios era el 'Konoha Twelve' y por qué ganó reputación con ellos o por qué era incluso importante.

Naruto se sentó finalmente con un bufido mirando a su alrededor y viendo que todos sus compañeros de clase tenían las mismas letras azules sobre sus cabezas con sus nombres y niveles. Tampoco lo hizo feliz. Mientras miraba a su alrededor notó que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban entre los niveles 3-6 con la excepción de ocho de sus compañeros de clase.

 **Haruno Sakura Lvl 7**

 **Yamanaka Ino Lvl 7**

 **Hyuuga Hinata Lvl 8**

 **Nara Shikamaru Lvl 8**

 **Akimichi Chouji Lvl 8**

 **Inuzuka Kiba Lvl 9**

 **Aburame Shino Lvl 9**

 **Uchiha Sasuke Lvl 12**

Naruto quería gritar y gritar de frustración. Todos eran mucho mejores que él, incluso el objeto de su afecto. ¿Cómo podría haber sido posible que todos fueran mucho más fuertes que él?

Naruto comenzó a **[Observar]** cada uno de ellos, lo que a su vez solo sirvió para frustrarlo aún más.

 **Haruno Sakura - Estudiante de la Academia - Niv. 7**

 **HP: 100 (100) CP: 50**

 **Haruno Sakura es la estudiante más inteligente de la clase. Aunque es muy inteligente, no está muy dotada físicamente. Ella se ensaña con Uchiha Sasuke y es rival amarga con Yamanaka Ino por los afectos de Sasuke-kun.**

Naruto gruñó después de eso.

 **Yamanaka Ino - Estudiante de la Academia - Niv. 7**

 **HP: 100 (100) CP: 100**

 **Yamanaka Ino es miembro del famoso clan Yamanaka conocido por sus técnicas mentales. Ella es bastante vana dando demasiado valor a las miradas en lugar de a sus habilidades. Siente picar a Uchiha Sasuke y es rival amarga con Haruno Sakura por los afectos de Sasuke-kun.**

De hecho, Naruto casi rió cuando vio que la última línea reflejaba la de Sakura.

 **Hyuuga Hinata - Estudiante de la Academia - Nivle 8**

 **HP: 150 (150) CP: 100**

 **Hyuuga Hinata es miembro del elitista clan Hyuuga conocido por su doujutsu y su estilo único de taijutsu. Ella es una chica muy dulce pero muy tímida, por lo que sus compañeros de clase no la conocen bien. Ella encuentra la fuerza para mejorar viendo a la persona que más admira.**

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Hinata sonaba increíble, hizo una nota mental para tratar de conocerla un poco este año.

 **El nivel de [Observar] ha aumentado en uno.**

"Ya", murmuró Naruto. "Veamos qué hace esto".

 **Nara Shikamaru - Estudiante de la Academia - Nivle 8**

 **HP:** 100/100

 **CP:** 150/150

 **STR:** 7

 **VIT:** 10

 **DEX:** 11

 **INT:** 15

 **SIO:** 35

 **LUK:** 3

 **Nara Shikamaru es miembro del famoso clan Nara, conocido por su intelecto y pereza. La capacidad única de manipular sombras los convierte en shinobi bastante versátiles. Shikamaru es con mucho el Nara más inteligente nacido en muchas generaciones y, a su vez, también es el más perezoso.**

"Maldición, Shikamaru es inteligente", dijo Naruto en agradecimiento, ganando una mirada de la "dormida" Nara de unos pocos asientos más. Naruto sonrió nerviosamente ante la mirada pero pudo reírse.

Shikamaru admitió que era curioso, pero decidió encogerse de hombros murmurando "Problemático" mientras volvía la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos una vez más.

Naruto habría seguido escaneando el resto de la clase, pero sus profesores eligieron ese momento para entrar.

Afortunadamente él tenía a Umino Iruka otra vez como maestro. Sin embargo, su asistente era nuevo.

 **Umino Iruka - Instructor de la Academia - Niv. 25**

 **Touji Mizuki - Instructor Asistente de la Academia - Niv. 22**

Naruto comenzaba a gustar los nombres sobre sus cabezas. Esta vez, sin embargo, notó que había un símbolo de hoja junto a sus nombres.

 **Umino Iruka - Instructor de la Academia - Niv. 25**

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 1000/1000

 **CP:** 750/750

 **STR** :?

 **VIT** :?

 **DEX** :?

 **INT** :?

 **WIS** :?

 **LUK** :?

 **Umino Iruka es un Instructor de la Academia dedicado a encontrar su vida completa enseñando la próxima generación de Shinobi.**

Ahora Naruto encontró eso extraño. Los datos no estaban casi completos. Era similar a su nivel dos de [Observe]. Debe haber sido porque el nivel de Iruka era mucho más alto que el suyo. Naruto probó con Mizuki y los resultados fueron los mismos. Le dijo que su habilidad tenía un límite mientras que su propio nivel era muy bajo.

Eso levantó muchas otras preguntas. ¿Cómo podría subir de nivel? ¿Fue solo misiones? Para el caso, ¿cuáles eran sus propias estadísticas? Entonces se le ocurrió que si se trataba de un juego, debería ser capaz de obtener un símbolo de comando de algún tipo ¿cierto?

"Perfil", intentó primero. "Pausa. Menú. Estado-" el último apareció un menú naranja

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Estudiante de la Academia (+ 25% de ganancia de experiencia hasta el nivel 10)

 **Nivel:** LV3

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 600/600

 **CP:** 600/600

 **STR:** 10

 **VIT:** 20 (10)

 **DEX:** 5

 **INT:** 20 (10)

 **WIS:** 3

 **LUK** :?

 **Estado:?** (VIT 10, 10 INT, +?% A la experiencia de habilidad [?]), **?** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel **), Bromista** (-5% de ganancia de reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trampa] Habilidad, + 5% de experiencia en [Cautela] Habilidad)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la Academia de Konoha al haber fallado la graduación dos veces antes, mientras que claramente no estaba preparado para graduarse. Su pasado está envuelto en misterios para que descubra.**

 **Punto: 0**

 **Ryo: 3500**

"¿Que demonios?" él gruñó.

"¿Necesitas algo, Naruto?" Preguntó Iruka, como el hombre de repente estaba mirando por encima de su hombro no tenía idea.

"No, Iruka-sensei", dijo Naruto con la esperanza de que el hombre avanzara rápidamente.

"¿Entonces puedes decirme lo que acabo de decir?" preguntó Iruka.

"¿Nos presentaste a Mizuki-sensei?" preguntó Naruto, esperando que tuviera mucha suerte.

"Supongo que estabas prestando atención", dijo Iruka moviéndose.

 **Tu Suerte se mantiene firme y te salvas de la detención el primer día de clase, lo que hace que tu LUK aumente en 1.**

Naruto tuvo que contenerse para no saltar de un lado a otro y animar. Revisó su estado nuevamente y su estadística LUK todavía estaba '?'. Entonces, o bien era muy alto o negativo si podía ser negativo en ese caso. ¿Qué demonios hace LUK por él de todos modos?

Naruto tocó el '?' símbolo en la esquina superior izquierda de su ventana de estado. Inmediatamente aparecieron varias cajas pequeñas en negro con escritura amarilla y se dibujaron líneas amarillas apuntando a cada área de la ventana de estado.

 **LUK: La** suerte es la posibilidad de que un evento caiga en tu favor en acciones que no sean de combate. Esto afecta principalmente a los juegos de azar y al botín.

Naruto asintió antes de mirar las otras estadísticas.

 **STR: La** fuerza afecta la cantidad de daño que sus ataques físicos y de armas infligen y cuánto daño reduce su habilidad para parar. La velocidad aumenta 0.25 cuando tanto STR como DEX aumentan en 1 si es igual.

 **VIT: la** vitalidad afecta tu HP total y tu resistencia. Mientras más vitalidad tengas, más daño puedes hacer y más tiempo puedes pelear. Esto también afecta la rapidez con la que recuperas HP mientras no estás en combate.

 **DEX: la** destreza afecta la eficacia con la que puedes esquivar los ataques y la precisión de tus propios ataques. La velocidad aumenta 0.25 cuando tanto STR como DEX aumentan en 1 si es igual.

 **INT: La** inteligencia afecta tu CP total, la rapidez con la que tu CP se recupera y el daño que causa tu jutsu. También afecta su capacidad para aprender y memorizar información.

 **WIS: la** sabiduría afecta lo inteligente que eres y lo bien que puedes usar lo que sabes. Esto tiene un impacto masivo en tu control de Chakra.

 **Estado: a lo** largo del juego puedes adquirir y revelar cualquier cantidad de efectos de estado tanto temporales (es decir, aturdir, dormir, etc.) como permanentes (es decir, Sharingan, Hyouton, etc.). Algunos efectos permanentes solo pueden obtenerse a través de la genética, mientras que otros requieren acciones específicas.

 **Título:** Gana tu título y gana títulos variados ya veces beneficiosos durante todo el juego.

Naruto no pudo evitar suspirar. Fue una gran cantidad de información para él procesar. Naruto cerró el menú y trató de prestar atención a la conferencia, pero se desvaneció rápidamente mientras soñaba despierto con todas las cosas que podía hacer con su nueva habilidad como jugador.

"Muy bien, estudiantes, por favor, lean este folleto y luego nos dirigiremos al rango de práctica para trabajar en kunai y shuriken bukijutsu", dijo Iruka.

Mizuki luego comenzó a repartir los folletos a cada uno de los estudiantes.

"¿Por qué tenemos que leer esto de nuevo?" se quejó Kiba. "Todos los años recibimos este maldito folleto".

"Porque cada año nos gusta refrescar a nuestros estudiantes para que no se vuelvan descuidados o perezosos en su técnica", dijo Iruka, su mirada rápidamente silenciando al chico Inuzuka.

Naruto suspiró mientras miraba el librito frente a él. Agarró el libro y se dispuso a abrirlo cuando apareció una nueva ventana emergente.

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Kunai y Shuriken Bukijutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto casi arranca su cabello ante esto. Sabía cómo arrojar a los malditos Shuriken y Kunai. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con este juego?

Naruto tocó el botón 'Confirmar (Y)' solo para ver qué pasaría. El libro que subía en fuego y humo no era ideal y le valió miradas de Mizuki e Iruka.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad 'Kunai Bukijutsu' y 'Shuriken Bukijutsu'.**

Dos grandes ventanas naranjas aparecieron un momento después.

 **[Kunai Bukijutsu (pasivo / activo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00% CP: 5]**

La técnica del arma es específica para el uso de Kunai tanto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como a distancia.

Aumenta pasivamente la precisión del kunai 10%

Aumenta pasivamente kunai parry 10%

Aumento adicional del 10% durante 15 segundos en STR cuando está activo.

 **[Shuriken Bukijutsu (pasivo / activo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00% CP: 5]**

La técnica de arma específica para el uso de Shuriken en combate a distancia.

Aumenta pasivamente la precisión de shuriken 20%

Aumento adicional del 5% en el daño a distancia durante 15 segundos cuando está activo.

"Agradable, Naruto", gritó Kiba, riendo de todo corazón.

Naruto, sin embargo, tenía los ojos muy abiertos. "Fue un accidente, lo juro". Él no sabía que eso sucedería. Él realmente no lo hizo.

Iruka lo miró y lanzó otro librito a Naruto clavándole directamente entre los ojos.

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Kunai y Shuriken Bukijutsu].**

 **Esta habilidad ya ha sido aprendida. No puedo aprender de nuevo**

Naruto miró la rosada advertencia cerrándola y colocando el libro en el escritorio abriendo para dar la apariencia de que lo estaba leyendo. Entonces se le ocurrió que había aprendido todo el libro al instante. También aprendió que basado en el libro que había estado arrojando kunai y shuriken mal desde hace años. Al parecer, alguien decidió enseñarle incorrectamente hace años.

Naruto se sentó en su asiento ahora mirando el librito y refunfuñando acerca de bromear con Shugo-sensei tan duro que nunca sería capaz de mostrarse en público nuevamente.

"De acuerdo, clase, salgamos y trabajemos para refrescar esas habilidades de bukijutsu", dijo Iruka, permitiendo a los estudiantes cerrar sus folletos con demasiada felicidad.

Fuera del grupo, todos se pararon frente a cinco muñecos de destino, seis personas por línea.

"Ahora, te acercarás a la línea y lanzarás cinco kunai y luego diez shurikens. Después de eso, ve al final de tu línea. Todos tendrán cinco oportunidades para tirar. Tomaremos tu mejor ronda para tu grado", explicó Iruka. un oro '?' apareciendo sobre su cabeza un momento después.

 **Quest Alert**

 **Kunai y Shuriken Oh My: Puntuación 80% o mejor**

 **Tienes cinco intentos de lanzar un 80% o más con Kunai y Shuriken**

 **Premio de finalización: 400 Exp**

 **Academia Kunai (10) y Academia Shuriken (20)**

 **Error de finalización: 100 Exp**

Ahora esta era la clase de búsqueda de Naruto. Y con sus habilidades recién adquiridas iba a tomar esta prueba.

Naruto era el tercero en su línea y estaba emocionado de llegar a la línea y mostrar sus cosas. Él dio un paso al frente y lanzó. Su primer intento lo golpeó con cuatro kunai y siete shuriken. Él estaba molesto por haber perdido su requisito de misión en su primer intento, pero se alegró de ver que ganó 10 Exp por kunai hit y 5 Exp por shuriken hit.

La segunda vez de Naruto tocó con los cinco kunai, pero una vez más solo seis shuriken, dejándolo con un 7% de short.

En la tercera oportunidad de Naruto, llegó al 86% completando la misión.

 **Has dado en el blanco principalmente.**

 **Finalización otorgada: 400 Exp y Academy Kunai (10) y Academy Shuriken (20)**

Naruto estaba contento solo de recibir otra alerta de inmediato.

 **Quest Alert**

 **Mi mejor marca personal: puntaje del 90% o mejor**

 **Tienes dos intentos de tirar un 90% o más con Kunai y Shuriken**

 **Premio de finalización: 1000 Exp**

 **[Academy Intermediate Taijutsu] Libro de Habilidad**

 **Error de finalización: 200 Exp**

Si la última aventura lo había excitado, entonces esta búsqueda lo hizo morder el diente.

 **El nivel de [Kunai Bukijutsu] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **Aumenta pasivamente la precisión del kunai 15%**

 **El nivel de [Shuriken Bukijutsu] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **Aumenta pasivamente la precisión de shuriken 25%**

"¡Yatta!" Gritó Naruto con entusiasmo. No solo obtuvo una nueva misión después de tener éxito con su última, sino que también ganó un nivel con sus dos habilidades, aumentando también su ventaja pasiva de precisión.

Naruto esperó prácticamente rebotando de emoción una vez más para tener la oportunidad de vencer esta próxima misión.

Al acercarse a la línea, Naruto les dejó rasgar golpeando 85% nuevamente pero ganando experiencia de todos modos.

"Está bien, prueba con Naruto por última vez, haz tu mejor esfuerzo", dijo Iruka, observando desde un lado y manteniendo el puntaje mientras los estudiantes trabajaban.

Naruto arrojó el kunai primero golpeando cinco por cinco. Luego vino el shuriken donde golpeó ocho por diez. "No", gritó Naruto cayendo de rodillas de nuevo.

"Eso es un 86% de Naruto, buen trabajo", dijo Iruka con una sonrisa amable.

 **Quest falló**

 **Error de finalización: 200 Exp.**

Naruto parecía completamente abatido.

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

Naruto se recuperó de inmediato ante esa noticia. Entonces, la falla apesta, pero un nivel alto tiene que ser bueno.

Naruto recogió las armas de práctica que arrojó y las devolvió a los profesores. Decidió esperar hasta que volviera a la clase para ver qué le hacía su nivel y poder concentrarse en él.

 **La práctica hace la perfección y hace que tu DEX aumente en 1.**

"Dulce", animó Naruto con entusiasmo. Estaba obteniendo habilidades y estadísticas como loco. Si las cosas se mantuvieran a este ritmo, él maximizaría su nivel en poco tiempo y luego el título de Hokage sería suyo.

"Está bien, estudiantes, de vuelta a la historia", dijo Iruka, ganándose un gemido de todos los estudiantes.

De hecho, Naruto estaba emocionado de volver a la clase para poder sentarse y mirar más en esta pantalla de estado y tal vez incluso sus habilidades si tienen un menú para ello.

Una vez dentro, comenzó una conferencia y Naruto la apagó para ver su página de estado.

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Estudiante de la Academia (+ 25% de ganancia de experiencia hasta el nivel 10)

 **Nivel:** LV4

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 700/700

 **CP:** 700/700

 **STR:** 10

 **VIT:** 20 (10)

 **DEX:** 6

 **INT:** 20 (10)

 **WIS:** 3

 **LUK** :?

 **Estado:?** (VIT 10, 10 INT, +?% A la experiencia de habilidad [?]), **?** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia de reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trampa] Habilidad, + 5% de experiencia en [Cautela] Habilidad)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la Academia de Konoha al haber fallado la graduación dos veces antes, mientras que claramente no estaba preparado para graduarse. Su pasado está envuelto en misterios para que descubra.**

 **Punto:** 5

 **Ryo:** 3500

Naruto quería gritar de indignación. Un nivel no le da ningún aumento de estadísticas base, solo puntos para gastar. Tal mierda. Naruto sabía que si aumentaba su DEX, mejoraría su precisión, lo que le habría ayudado con la última misión que había fracasado. Así que Naruto presionó el botón cuatro veces para aumentarlo a diez puntos totales, dejándolo con un punto. Al ver que el SIO era el más bajo, le agregó un punto con la esperanza de que si mejoraba su equilibrio, las cosas mejorarían.

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Estudiante de la Academia (+ 25% de ganancia de experiencia hasta el nivel 10)

 **Nivel:** LV4

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 700/700

 **CP:** 700/700

 **STR:** 10

 **VIT:** 20 (10)

 **DEX:** 10

 **INT:** 20 (10)

 **WIS:** 4

 **LUK** :?

 **Estado:?** (VIT 10, 10 INT, +?% A la experiencia de habilidad [?]), **?** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia de reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trampa] Habilidad, + 5% de experiencia en [Cautela] Habilidad)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la Academia de Konoha al haber fallado la graduación dos veces antes, mientras que claramente no estaba preparado para graduarse. Su pasado está envuelto en misterios para que descubra.**

 **Punto:** 0

 **Ryo:** 3500

Satisfecho con sus cambios, tocó el botón Aceptar, haciendo desaparecer las flechas de ajuste.

"Habilidades", susurró al abrir otra ventana naranja con varias imágenes pequeñas con un nombre al lado, el tipo de habilidad, nivel de habilidad y una breve explicación al lado.

 **Gamer's Mind - Passive - Max -** Permite al usuario pensar con calma y lógica. Permite un estado mental tranquilo. Inmunidad al efecto del estado psicológico.

 **Gamer's Body - Passive - Max -** Otorga un cuerpo que permite al usuario vivir el mundo real como un juego. Después de dormir en una cama, restaura HP, CP y todos los efectos de estado.

 **Observe - Pasivo / Activo - 2 -** A través de la observación continua, se generó una habilidad para observar objetos, situaciones y personas que permite la recopilación rápida de información. Cuanto mayor sea la habilidad, mayor será la información obtenida.

 **Kunai Bukijutsu - Pasivo / Activo - 2 -** Aumenta pasivamente la precisión y el parry. Cuando está activo aumenta la fuerza.

 **Shuriken Bukijutsu - Pasivo / Activo - 2 -** Incrementa pasivamente la precisión. Cuando está activo aumenta el daño a distancia.

 **Trampa - Pasiva - 1 -** Aumente pasivamente su habilidad al hacer y colocar trampas.

 **Sigilo - Pasivo - 1 -** Aumenta pasivamente tu habilidad cuando intentas entrar y salir de un lugar a escondidas. Aumente pasivamente su capacidad para evitar ser rastreado o visto por otros.

 **Henge - Active - Max -** El disfraz perfecto es difícil de encontrar, pero con un poco de chakra y algo de imaginación puedes convertirte en cualquier persona o cosa. Una habilidad de transformación perfecta que te permite convertirte en cualquier persona o en cualquier cosa, esta es una verdadera transformación, no una ilusión que la mayoría de los shinobi usan.

 **Kawarimi - Activo - 2 -** Log, todos alaban lo que está disponible solo para salvarnos de las más difíciles circunstancias, amén. Se usa para cambiar lugares con objetos para evitar daños a uno mismo.

Naruto leyó su lista de habilidades y, aunque no fue larga, fue interesante. Hizo tapping en la habilidad [Trap] para ver si daba más detalles.

 **[Trampa (pasiva) LV4 22.73%]**

Las trampas son una habilidad esencial para cualquier shinobi. Se utilizan para sorprender y confundir a enemigos y amigos por igual, según la situación. Se pueden usar tanto para la diversión como para la matanza igualmente bien.

Aumenta pasivamente la eficacia de la trampa 12.5%

Aumenta pasivamente el daño de la trampa 12.5%

Aumenta pasivamente la colocación de trampas 12.5%

Naruto asintió para sí mismo mientras leía los detalles. Nunca pensó en su habilidad para hacer una broma ya que estaba preparando el terreno para trampas más efectivas.

Cerró esa ventana y tocó Stealth

 **[Sigilo (Pasivo) LV2 3.61%]**

El sigilo es una habilidad esencial para cualquier shinobi. Se usa para escabullirse y esconderse en partes iguales para no ser atrapado por un amigo o enemigo.

Aumenta pasivamente la infiltración sigilosa 10%

Aumenta pasivamente la evitación Stealth 10%

Aumenta pasivamente la ocultación sigilosa 10%

"Limpio", murmuró Naruto para sí mismo, finalmente cerró la ventana por completo y trató de prestar atención a la lección en cuestión, finalmente cabeceó de todos modos.

Después de la historia todos almorzaron ... bueno, los otros estudiantes almorzaron, Naruto volvió al rango objetivo y practicó los dos bukijutsu que aprendió logrando ganar a más niveles para cada uno obteniendo un 10% de precisión para ambos.

Después del almuerzo fue más el tiempo de clase, el favorito de Naruto.

"Así que primero, aquí están los folletos de revisión para las tácticas de escuadrón y la academia taijutsu. Sé que es más de lo mismo en los últimos años, pero claramente algunos de ustedes no han tomado estas lecciones tan bien como deberían", dijo Iruka .

Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que Iruka le estaba hablando específicamente.

Una vez más, los dos folletos le ofrecieron a Naruto la habilidad de aprender, pero en un esfuerzo por evitar meterse en problemas, Naruto optó por esperar hasta que la academia lo dejara entrar para cavar.

Desafortunadamente, eso significaba que cuando todos salieron a la práctica del Taijutsu, Naruto le dio su trasero y terminó fallando en tres misiones más, una por cada combate. Todavía obtuvo una buena experiencia e incluso obtuvo otra habilidad pasiva.

 **[Resistencia física] - Pasivo - 4 -** La durabilidad del cuerpo aumenta, lo que permite menos daño. 4% de disminución en el daño recibido por los ataques.

Fue doloroso aprender, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Por otro lado, aún podía ver dónde sería una habilidad valiosa más adelante.

Naruto finalmente dejó la academia alrededor de las 4:00 p.m. Pasó una hora extra después de la clase trabajando en el rango objetivo ganando otro nivel para los dos bukijutsu y otro 5% más de precisión para cada uno. También aumentó las habilidades activas esta vez.

 **[Kunai Bukijutsu (pasivo / activo) Lv5 Exp: 0.00% CP: 5]**

La técnica del arma es específica para el uso de Kunai tanto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como a distancia.

Aumenta pasivamente la precisión del kunai 25%

Aumenta pasivamente kunai parry 10%

Aumento adicional del 15% en STR cuando está activo.

 **[Shuriken Bukijutsu (pasivo / activo) Lv5 Exp: 0.00% CP: 5]**

La técnica de arma específica para el uso de Shuriken en combate a distancia.

Aumenta pasivamente la precisión de shuriken 35%

Aumento adicional del 7.5% en el daño cuando está activo.

Ahora Naruto tenía otra búsqueda solo quemándose un agujero en el bolsillo.

Naruto rara vez entraba al sótano de su edificio de apartamentos simplemente porque las ratas chakra tendían a ser tanto agresivas como plagadas de enfermedades y no podía permitirse una visita al hospital. Ahora, sin embargo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era matarlos a todos, independientemente de si lo envenenaban porque podía irse a dormir y todas las dolencias de estado desaparecerían por la mañana.

Al pisar el último escalón en el sótano, Naruto los llamó. "De acuerdo, bastardos rata. Es hora de sacarlos de este lugar.

Solo un segundo después, atacaron a la primera de las ratas. Salió de debajo de los escalones justo detrás de él y le mordió el tobillo.

Gritó Naruto, pero se volvió rápidamente, condujo un kunai hacia el pequeño bastardo y lo mató de un solo golpe. Era solo el nivel 1, muy fácil de matar.

Los siguientes diez no fueron tan fáciles de matar. Se extendieron desde el nivel 1 al nivel 4, por lo que mientras que algunos murieron en un golpe, la mayoría tomó entre tres y cuatro golpes hasta el final.

Después de la vigésima muerte, recibió un aviso.

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello antes de que apareciera una rata de chakra rey. Era el nivel siete.

 **Rey Chakra Rat Lvl 7**

 **HP: 1000/1000 CP: 400/400**

 **El Rey Chakra Rat es el líder de un nido. Él es el más malo del grupo y muerde más duro, pero en su tiempo como rey ha tenido el beneficio de las porciones más grandes, lo que le ha ocasionado un aumento excesivo de peso que lo ha disminuido significativamente.**

Naruto estaba agradecido por la información pero no estaba contento con ella. Esta iba a ser una rata realmente mala. Naruto revisó su propia salud rápidamente para ver que estaba justo encima de la mitad, pero el veneno que había tomado de las picaduras lentamente le marcaba la salud.

"Así que tienes que morir rápido o estoy completamente jodido. Así que tráelo bastardo gordo", dijo Naruto burlándose de la rata.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **A través de la conversación continua de basura, una habilidad para enfadar a un oponente, 'Taunt' Lvl. 1 ha sido creado.**

Naruto se sorprendió un poco por haber aprendido tal habilidad, pero rápidamente cerró el menú ya que ahora la rata parecía realmente enojada y parecía haber tomado un tinte rojo.

"Mierda", dijo Naruto. "Rojo así normalmente significa ira. Así que solo puedes atacar físicamente y solo a mí, pero como resultado, tu daño aumentará".

Fiel a su forma, la rata se lanzó directamente hacia él.

Naruto giró hacia la izquierda justo cuando la rata se le acercaba y le cortó el feo bastardo a lo largo de su costado dejando caer su salud aproximadamente un 5% al pasar.

Naruto retrocedió alejándose de la rata para esquivar la cola que se balanceó de repente como un látigo. La rata se dio vuelta para mirar a Naruto otra vez solo para cargar hacia adelante otra vez.

Naruto repitió su porción de rollo y rodó de nuevo. Realmente no tenía mucho espacio libre en el techo para estar dando saltos. En todo esto, la rata parecía tener un patrón y ahora Naruto tenía esa pauta.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la rata llegara a su último 25%.

La rata parecía haber perdido su aura roja y trató de volver corriendo a su agujero.

"Oh no, no lo hagas", gritó Naruto. "Kunai Bukijutsu". Sintió que sus brazos se fortalecían al instante y tiró de un segundo kunai y saltó hacia adelante conduciendo ambos kunai tan fuerte como pudo hacia la parte posterior de la rata. Un kunai entró en su cuello y el otro en la cabeza, matando finalmente a la rata.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Mediante el uso creativo de kunai, una habilidad para contraatacar a un oponente, 'Roll Slash' Lvl. 1 ha sido creado.**

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Mediante el uso creativo de kunai, una habilidad para acabar con un oponente debilitado, 'Double Pierce' Lvl. 1 ha sido creado.**

"Bien", dijo Naruto. "Manera de irme". Naruto revisó su salud para ver que estaba justo por debajo de la mitad. Su decisión fue realmente fácil en este punto. Rápidamente recogió las colas de las ratas muertas y tiró los cuerpos lejos. Luego corrió escaleras arriba y giró en las colas como prueba de que había hecho la búsqueda.

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

"Me ocuparé de los niveles por la mañana, por ahora es hora de dormir", se dijo a sí mismo corriendo hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación y meterse en la cama.

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Estudiante de la Academia (+ 25% de ganancia de experiencia hasta el nivel 10)

 **Nivel:** LV6

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 900/900

 **CP:** 900/900

 **STR:** 10

 **VIT:** 20 (10)

 **DEX:** 10

 **INT:** 20 (10)

 **WIS:** 4

 **LUK** :?

 **Estado:?** (VIT 10, 10 INT, +?% A la experiencia de habilidad [?]), **?** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia de reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trampa] Habilidad, + 5% de experiencia en [Intentos] Habilidad)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la Academia de Konoha al haber fallado la graduación dos veces antes, mientras que claramente no estaba preparado para graduarse. Su pasado está envuelto en misterios para que descubra.**

 **Punto:** 10

 **Ryo:** 3500


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente almacenados.**

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par al escuchar ese carillón. Él sonrió alegremente al ver el mensaje. Todavía estaba sucediendo lo que significaba que había una posibilidad de que esto fuera real.

"¡Sí!" gritó poniéndose de pie y sus brazos se levantaron en celebración.

"¡Cállate!" gritaron voces desde los apartamentos de los alrededores.

Naruto solo sonrió. Corrió a la sala de estar, abrió su bolsa y sacó los dos folletos que sabía que eran libros de habilidades.

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Beginner Academy Taijutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto tocó el botón 'Confirmar (Y)'.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad 'Beginner Academy Taijutsu'.**

 **[Beginner Academy Taijutsu (pasivo) Lv1 Exp 0.00%]**

Taijutsu o combate mano a mano es otra habilidad esencial para que todos los shinobi aprendan. El nivel de principiante se enfoca en posturas apropiadas y golpes básicos, patadas y bloqueos.

Aumenta pasivamente STR 5%

Aumenta pasivamente VIT 5%

Aumenta pasivamente DEX 5%

"Diablos, sí", dijo Naruto, aunque no demasiado fuerte, así que no molestaría a sus vecinos de nuevo.

Naruto sacó el siguiente folleto.

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Beginner Academy Tactics].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto tocó el botón 'Confirmar (Y)'. Sin embargo, en lugar de aprender la habilidad, apareció un cuadro de error rojo.

 **No puedes aprender esta habilidad.**

 **WIS requerido: 10.**

Naruto gimió y volvió a dejar el folleto abriendo su pantalla de estado. Afortunadamente tenía puntos para quemar en este punto. Bajó seis puntos al SIO para llegar a los 10 puntos requeridos. Luego puso los cuatro puntos restantes en destreza. Iba a mejorar su precisión si lo mataba. Tocando rápidamente el botón Aceptar y cerrando su ventana de estado, recogió el folleto nuevamente.

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Beginner Academy Tactics].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto rodó los ojos, pero tocó el botón 'Confirmar (Y)' de todos modos.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad 'Beginner Academy Tactics'.**

 **[Táctica de la Academia de principiante (pasiva) Lv1 Exp 0.00%]**

Formaciones de equipo, emboscadas, contra emboscadas y muchas otras tácticas.

Aumenta pasivamente INT 5%

Aumenta pasivamente el 5% de WIS

Naruto sonrió y cerró la ventana solo para tener otra ventana emergente.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Mediante el aprendizaje de tácticas de academia y taijutsu, una habilidad para mejorar el combate grupal, 'Teamwork' Lvl. 1 ha sido creado.**

"¿Ahora qué diablos es esto?" preguntó Naruto. "Habilidades."

La ventana de habilidades había crecido desde ayer para incluir los tres nuevos ataques y las nuevas habilidades pasivas que acababa de aprender.

 **Taunt - Active - 1 - Hablando de basura en su mejor momento. Esta habilidad enfurecerá a un oponente de voluntad débil para atacar, haciendo que se concentre en ti en su propio detrimento. El daño del oponente infligido aumenta un 25% y el daño recibido un 10%. La furia se desvanecerá cuando tu oponente HP caiga por debajo del 25% o después de 60 segundos.**

 **Roll Slash - Active - 1 - Un contraataque diseñado para esquivar a un oponente en el último momento rodando junto a ellos y cortando a su lado. 15% de aumento en probabilidad crítica. 25% de aumento en el daño de ataque. Solo se puede ejecutar con armas con filo.**

 **Doble Pierce - Activo - 1 - Un movimiento final para infligir un daño de perforación masivo a un oponente debilitado. 50% de aumento en probabilidad crítica. 200% de aumento en el daño de ataque. Solo se puede ejecutar con cuchillos.**

 **Trabajo en equipo - Pasivo - 1 - Aumenta pasivamente el trabajo en equipo. Mientras se trabaja con un equipo, todo el daño del equipo se incrementa en un 10% cuando todos los miembros están atacando al mismo objetivo.**

Naruto tuvo que volver a leer la habilidad [Trabajo en equipo] varias veces porque fue un impulso enorme. El único inconveniente es que se requiere un equipo de personas y para que el equipo de personas se centre en el mismo objetivo.

"Está bien, entonces tengo un montón de mierda para trabajar. Hombre, esto va a ser difícil", se quejó Naruto. Huffing, una vez molesto, se cerró por las ventanas abiertas y decidió continuar con su rutina normal de la mañana.

Una vez más recibió la misión de advertencia de diez minutos para llegar a la academia a tiempo y aceptó felizmente.

Llegó con casi un minuto completo de sobra esta vez.

 **Correr para la meta ha causado que tu STR suba 1.**

 **Correr para la meta ha causado que tu VIT suba 1.**

 **Correr para la meta ha causado que tu DEX suba 1.**

Naruto habría vuelto a animarlo, pero no se sintió con ánimos, prefirió sentarse y tratar de observar al resto de sus compañeros antes de que apareciera la maestra.

 **Akimichi Chouji - Estudiante de la Academia - Nivle 8**

 **HP:** 300/300

 **CP:** 100/100

 **STR:** 20

 **VIT:** 30

 **DEX:** 5

 **INT:** 10

 **WIS:** 10

 **LUK:** 4

 **Akimichi Chouji es miembro del famoso clan Akimichi, conocido por sus grandes monturas y sus grandes apetitos. Capaz del jutsu de manipulación corporal único, los convierte en un shinobi muy poderoso. Chouji es un joven muy amable pero tiene una mecha corta en el caso de que se use una palabra de tres letras a su alrededor.**

Naruto sonrió, le había gustado Chouji cuando habían pasado el rato en el pasado. Su descripción era bastante apropiada y le dio a Naruto una nueva apreciación por el chico corpulento.

 **Inuzuka Kiba - Estudiante de la Academia - Niv. 9**

 **HP:** 200/200

 **CP:** 100/100

 **STR:** 15

 **VIT:** 20

 **DEX:** 15

 **INT:** 10

 **WIS:** 7

 **LUK:** 3

 **Inuzuka Kiba es miembro del salvaje clan Inuzuka conocido por su estrecha relación con ninken. Esa estrecha relación ha permitido a su clan desarrollar habilidades muy animalísticas y jutsu convirtiéndolos en combatientes feroces y excelentes rastreadores. Kiba, aunque un hijo del clanhead es bastante promedio para un Inuzuka.**

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la descripción de Kiba. Por lo que pudo ver de la estadística, Kiba debería haber sido un luchador muy poderoso. Sus estadísticas estaban bien equilibradas y sabía un buen número de técnicas de lo que Naruto recordaba.

 **Aburame Shino - Estudiante de la Academia - Niv. 9**

 **HP:** 200/200

 **CP:** 150/150

 **STR:** 10

 **VIT:** 20

 **DEX:** 7

 **INT:** 15

 **WIS:** 15

 **LUK:** 2

 **Aburame Shino es miembro del aclamado clan Aburame, conocido por su naturaleza silenciosa y su aprecio por las pequeñas cosas. Conocido por albergar una colonia de kikaichu dentro de sus cuerpos que hacen que sus técnicas y habilidades no solo sean poderosas sino también extremadamente espeluznantes. Shino es el heredero del clan y un shinobi muy capaz en el entrenamiento.**

Naruto trató de no estremecerse mientras pensaba en compartir su cuerpo con algo así. Aún así, Shino era bastante genial, aunque un poco espeluznante.

 **El nivel de [Observar] ha aumentado en uno.**

"Bien, justo a tiempo para ver el pinchazo", dijo Naruto, riéndose para sus adentros.

 **Nombre:** Uchiha Sasuke

 **Título:** Estudiante de la Academia (+ 25% de ganancia de experiencia hasta el nivel 10)

 **Nivel:** LV12

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 400/400

 **CP:** 460/460

 **STR:** 20

 **VIT:** 40

 **DEX:** 34

 **INT:** 46

 **SIO:** 32

 **LUK:** 1

 **Estado: Sharingan no activado** (+2 DEX y +3 INT y +1 WIS por nivel), **Avenger** (+ 25% a todas las estadísticas al atacar a Uchiha Itachi), **Firebug** (-15% a katon jutsu, +10 a katon jutsu )

 **Uchiha Sasuke es el último miembro sobreviviente leal del infame clan Uchiha. Bien conocido por su doujutsu el Sharingan que les ha permitido destacarse como shinobi en el campo. Su pasado está nublado por el dolor y la miseria de perder a su familia tanto que la venganza es todo lo que le queda.**

Naruto se quejó infelizmente mientras miraba las estadísticas de Uchiha. La información que su observación le dio ahora fue algo increíble, pero no cambió el hecho de que sentía que Sasuke tenía un exceso de potencia. Ayudó incluso menos que el tipo fuera un completo idiota.

"Buenos días, clase", anunció Iruka, entrando al aula seguido de cerca por Mizuki.

Hubo un eco de "Buenos días, sensei" por parte de los estudiantes.

"Así que ayer revisamos más aspectos físicos del trabajo de shinobi. Hoy nos enfocaremos en el lado más relacionado con los chakras", explicó Iruka. "Antes de comenzar, ¿hay alguna pregunta?"

Naruto fue rápido para desconectarlo mientras comenzaba a dar lecciones sobre el chakra y su yin y yang.

"Reputación", murmuró Naruto. Tenía curiosidad sobre las ganancias de reputación que había logrado y qué tipo de impacto tenían.

 **Reputación**

 **Konohagakure - Odiada - 15/1000**

 **Propietario - Odiada - 750/1000**

 **Iruka - Amigable - 560/1000**

 **Mizuki -? - 1/1000**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen - Amistoso - 950/1000**

 **Konoha Merchant Guild - Hated - 5/1000**

 **Ichiraku Ramen - Honorable - 9000/10000**

 **Panadería Akimichi - Odiada - 15/1000**

 **Armas Higurashi - Neutral 500/1000**

 **Tienda General Konoha - Odio 1/1000**

 **Konoha Clothiers - Odio 1/1000**

 **Yakiniku Q - Hated 5/1000**

 **Soporte de granja - odiado 1/1000**

 **Armas excedentes - Odiadas - 1/1000**

 **Konoha Twelve - Antipático - 990/1000**

 **Uchiha Sasuke - antipático - 550/1000**

 **Haruno Sakura - Antipático - 10/1000**

 **Nara Shikamaru - Amistoso - 105/1000**

 **Akimichi Chouji - Amistoso - 150/1000**

 **Yamanaka Ino - Neutral - 500/1000**

 **Hyuuga Hinata - Honorable - 6500/10000**

 **Inuzuka Kiba - Amigable - 50/1000**

 **Aburame Shino - Neutral 500/1000**

 **? ? - Neutral 500/1000**

 **? ? - Neutral 500/1000**

 **? ? - Neutral 500/1000**

Naruto no estaba seguro de qué hacer con la información. Parecía que era odiado en su mayoría por todos menos por unos pocos con los que tenía contacto regular. Al menos había algunos con los que estaba en términos amistosos, incluso un par de honorables.

Naruto tocó el '?' en la esquina superior izquierda y similar a la página de estado, apareció una caja negra con escritura amarilla pero ninguna flecha apuntaba a nada.

 **La reputación es tu estado con varias facciones en el mundo del juego. Un estado de odio a menudo tendrá una disponibilidad de misiones reducida o limitada y un aumento en el costo de los bienes si incluso están dispuestos a vendérselos. A medida que mejore su reputación, tendrá más misiones disponibles y un costo reducido de bienes si tienen bienes para vender.**

"Bueno, eso es una mierda", se dijo Naruto. Era lo suficientemente suave como para no ser escuchado por suerte, pero sí le ganó una mirada de Shikamaru que estaba sentado junto a él hoy.

"Problemático", gruñó Shikamaru. "¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Naruto?" preguntó, su curiosidad finalmente lo estaba superando.

"¿Eh? Oh, nada, solo revisando algunas cosas", dijo Naruto, esperando que Shikamaru lo dejara caer.

"Lo que sea", dijo Shikamaru, claramente viendo que Naruto estaba escondiendo algo. "Simplemente no me involucres en una de tus bromas. Es demasiado problemático".

Naruto se rió nerviosamente. "Lo tienes."

El resto de la clase de la mañana fue muy aburrido y finalmente, Naruto se unió a Shikamaru tomando una siesta en el escritorio. Almuerzo encontró a Naruto una vez más en el rango objetivo ganando un nivel más en sus habilidades bukijutsu, pero no obtuvo ninguna mejora en las habilidades pasivas o activas. Aun así, se sentía más cómodo y familiarizado con las armas que nunca antes.

Naruto terminó su último lanzamiento y fue a recoger sus armas. El primer kunai que soltó desprendió la punta. "Mierda, estas cosas son terribles", gimió en voz alta. "Oye, espera un segundo, ¿qué pasó con el shuriken y el kunai que obtuve de esa misión ayer?"

Naruto usó observar en el kunai y shuriken todavía atrapado en el objetivo.

 **Kunai opaco y oxidado: el** kunai antiguo reduce el daño y se rompe fácilmente. -5% de daño y precisión. Estadísticas: 1-3 Daño (cuerpo a cuerpo), 3-5 Daño (a distancia), DUR 1/25.

 **Shuriken opaco y oxidado: los** shuriken viejos reducen el daño y se rompen fácilmente. -5% de daño y precisión. Estadísticas: 2-4 Daño (a distancia), DUR 1/25.

Naruto gruñó. "Inventario."

Una nueva ventana anaranjada apareció para él mostrando varias imágenes de tamaño de pulgar, la mayoría de las cuales estaban vacías, y una imagen de su cuerpo superpuesta con varias imágenes de tamaño de pulgar que indicaban su ropa y equipo.

"Genial", susurró Naruto, sonriendo como un idiota. Naruto tocó su chaqueta preguntándose qué tipo de estadísticas le daba.

 **Chaqueta naranja extragrande:** hecha de un material ligero y ligero, esta chaqueta no proporciona mucha protección contra las armas o los elementos. Estadísticas: +5 DEF, -15% de efectividad a [Stealth], -5% de ganancia de reputación, +0.50 a velocidad, DUR 2/30

"¿Qué?" exigió Naruto en voz alta. "Eso es una mierda, de nuevo. Este juego está jodidamente roto, maldita sea".

Naruto cerró la ventana con disgusto y molestia. Hizo tapping en el ícono por sus pantalones esperando algo similar, no estaba equivocado.

 **Pantalones** de chándal **naranja con sobrealcanada -** Fabricados con un material ligero y ligero, estos pantalones no brindan mucha protección contra las armas o los elementos. Estadísticas: +7 DEF, -15% de efectividad frente a [Stealth], -5% de ganancia de reputación, +0.50 a velocidad, DUR 3/30.

Naruto tocó sus zapatos al lado.

 **Sandalias Blue Academy Issue Shinobi:** hechas de material ligero, estas sandalias son perfectas para los aprendices ya que no impiden la flexibilidad o el chakra. Estadísticas: +3 DEF, + 5% de efectividad a [Sigilo], +0.50 a velocidad, DUR 10/30.

Luego sus gafas.

 **Green Goggles:** protección ocular de alta calidad que el usuario de doujutsu suele usar para proteger sus ojos del daño en el campo. Estadísticas: +5 DEF, + 10% de efectividad para [Observar], DUR 40/50.

Eso fue mejor, pensó Naruto. Pudo ver que su bolsa de pierna tenía una ranura con el kunai dañado asignado y su bolsa de cadera tenía tres ranuras con su shuriken ocupando una de las ranuras y las otras dos quedaron vacías.

Naruto miró su inventario y en las dos máquinas tragamonedas ocupadas estaban la Academia Kunai (10) y la Academia Shuriken (20). Naruto tocó una y la arrastró sobre la parte superior del artículo equipado actualmente y cambiaron lugares. Rápidamente repitió la acción con el otro y cerró su inventario.

Naruto se alineó para probar sus nuevas armas solo para ser interrumpido con la campana KSA tocando el final del almuerzo.

Naruto caminó tristemente de regreso a la clase, haciendo pucheros todo el camino porque no pudo probar su nuevo equipo. Hablando de nuevos equipos, definitivamente tendría que detenerse en una de las tiendas de armas en la ciudad para ver si podía hacer algo con su traje de correr, o bien debía reemplazarlo, algo que temía o repararlo. Sería una cuestión de lo que él podría pagar.

Lo positivo de esto fue que ahora sabía de al menos una tienda que era neutral, lo que significaba no comprar productos con un precio elevado.

"Bienvenida de regreso del almuerzo, todos", comenzó Iruka. "Ahora, comencemos con una revisión de los tres jutsu básicos de la academia".

Mizuki una vez más caminó a lo largo de la tapa del extremo entregándole una pila de pergaminos a cada estudiante para que los dejara pasar.

Naruto consiguió sus tres pergaminos.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad scroll [Henge].**

 **Esta habilidad ya ha sido aprendida. No puedo aprender de nuevo**

 **Has obtenido el pergamino de habilidades [Kawarimi].**

 **Esta habilidad ya ha sido aprendida. No puedo aprender de nuevo**

 **Has obtenido la habilidad scroll [Bunshin].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

"A la mierda, no me van a volver a patear el trasero otra vez porque elegí esperar hasta después de la escuela para aprender algo", dijo Naruto, tocando el botón "Confirmar (Y)".

 **No puedes aprender esta habilidad.**

 **WIS requerido: 25% de CP.**

Naruto parpadeó, luego parpadeó nuevamente. Tenía novecientos CP la última vez que lo revisó y solo diez WIS. No podía acercarse a ese número si lo intentaba, no con uno de sus efectos de estado que le da +100 CP con cada nivel. Incluso ahora necesitaría 225 WIS y ese número simplemente seguiría subiendo.

"Ano, Iruka-sensei," dijo Naruto alzando su mano.

"¿Sí, Naruto?"

"No puedo aprender Bunshin", dijo.

"Naruto, estoy seguro de que si pones un esfuerzo real en ello podrías aprender. Ahora deja de causar una escena", dijo Iruka, echándolo de menos.

"Pero sensei", intentó protestar.

"¿Qué, Naruto?"

"Tengo demasiado chakra para eso", trató de explicar.

"No hay demasiado chakra, Naruto. Solo que no hay suficiente control", dijo Iruka tratando de aplacarlo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo puedo mejorar mi control?", Preguntó.

"Ya te he enseñado esto, trata de recordar", dijo Iruka.

Naruto frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le enseñó Iruka antes? "¿Fue esa estúpida cosa de la hoja?"

"Sí, Naruto, esa 'cosa de hoja estúpida' es un ejercicio de control de chakra muy básico", explicó. "Sugiero que dediques algo de tiempo a trabajar en ello si quieres mejorar tu control lo suficiente como para usar Bunshin correctamente.

Naruto gimió.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Recuerdas una lección pasada que anteriormente no se tenía en cuenta. Chakra control 'Leaf Sticking' Niv. 1 ha sido creado.**

Naruto inmediatamente abrió su lista de habilidades y tocó el [Leaf Sticking].

 **[Hoja adherida (pasiva / activa) Lv1 Exp 0.00% CP 15 por 5 segundos]**

Ejercicio introductorio de control de chakra enseñado a todos los estudiantes de la academia. Este ejercicio mejora el control de tu chakra cuanto más lo suba de nivel.

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 5%.

Naruto no estaba demasiado satisfecho con el ejercicio. Incluso si lo alcanzara al máximo y obtuviera un 100% de bonificación a su WIS, solo le daría 20 WIS totales, lo que no cuadraría con los requisitos para Bunshin. Y eso fue asumiendo que el pasivo buff incluso subió tan alto.

"En ese momento", dijo Naruto. "Sensei, ¿tienes una hoja?"

Iruka sonrió amablemente antes de sacar una hoja de su bolsa de cadera y entregársela a Naruto. "Aquí tienes", dijo Iruka.

"¿Llevas hojas?"

"¿Cómo crees que dejamos las hojas cuando usamos shunshin?" preguntó Iruka.

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Naruto. "¿En serio?"

"De verdad", rió Iruka, asintiendo levemente.

"Huh, quién sabe", dijo Naruto, riéndose un poco antes de ponerse la hoja en la frente. "[Hoja que se pega]"

Naruto se sentó en su escritorio y se concentró en la hoja de su frente mientras su CP continuaba hacia abajo con bastante rapidez. Justo antes de la marca de los cinco minutos, Naruto terminó la habilidad permitiendo que la hoja flote y su CP comience a recargarse.

 **El nivel [Leaf Sticking] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **El nivel [Leaf Sticking] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **El nivel [Leaf Sticking] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **El nivel [Leaf Sticking] ha aumentado en uno.**

"Wow", dijo Naruto con aprecio. Había ganado cuatro niveles en solo cinco minutos.

 **[Hoja adherida (pasiva / activa) Lv5 Exp 97.85% CP 10 por 5 segundos]**

Ejercicio introductorio de control de chakra enseñado a todos los estudiantes de la academia. Este ejercicio mejora el control de tu chakra cuanto más lo suba de nivel.

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 6%.

Naruto leyó la actualización y no quedó impresionado. Claro, reduce el costo de la habilidad, pero solo aumenta el beneficio pasivo en un 1%.

Naruto terminó prestando atención a la clase mientras veía su recarga de CP en su pantalla de estado.

Una hora más tarde, el sensei comenzó a hacer que cada estudiante practicara las tres técnicas. Naruto recibió misiones para cada uno, aunque la recompensa fue muy leve, solo 200 Exp cada uno para los dos que pudo hacer y 100 Exp para el Bunshin en el que falló y sin misiones adicionales para tener éxito.

Finalmente la clase terminó y Naruto fue liberado por la tarde con solo uno. . . hacer esos dos objetivos en mente. Primero tenía que ir a Higurashi Weapons y luego tenía un tazón de ramen Ichiraku con su nombre en él.

Higurashi Weapons era una pequeña tienda de aspecto ruinoso al final del distrito de mercado. De acuerdo con el letrero de madera que colgaba sobre la puerta, habían estado sirviendo a Konoha desde la fundación de la aldea.

Naruto entró cautelosamente, permitiendo que la puerta se cerrara con un suave golpe detrás de él y un tintineo de una campana. No había nadie visible para Naruto mientras entraba más adentro de la tienda.

"Hola", gritó con cautela.

"Estaré contigo en un segundo", dijo una ronca voz masculina desde algún lugar en la parte posterior.

Naruto miró alrededor de la tienda sabiendo que era bastante seguro por el momento. Resultó ser una verdadera cornucopia de armas y armaduras. Su [Observe] estaba trabajando horas extras con todo lo que veía.

"Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" Preguntó el tendero, colocando una caja grande con un fuerte golpe en el mostrador.

"Um, necesito ver si consigo algo mejor o reparar mi equipo actual", dijo Naruto, aún sin saber cómo reaccionaría el hombre.

"Bueno, arreglar las porquerías que llevas puestas ahora no debería ser un problema, pero te recomendaría quemarlas y déjame decirte por adelantado, no tocaré esa cosa hasta que haya sido completamente lavada y desinfectada". , veamos si podemos conseguirte un equipo decente. ¿Cuánto tienes que gastar?

"Solo tengo 3500 ryo", dijo Naruto.

"No pregunté cuánto tiene. Le pregunté cuánto puede gastar. Si tomo todo su dinero, ¿cómo va a comer? ¿Pagar sus cuentas? ¿Vivir?"

"Oh, um, entonces supongo que alrededor de 1500", dijo Naruto. Era el dinero que había estado ahorrando para comprar un nuevo juego, pero esto era más importante.

"De acuerdo, deberíamos poder conseguir unos pantalones decentes y una chaqueta mejor, pero no mucho más que eso", dijo el tendero.

"Eso funciona para mí", dijo Naruto, finalmente comenzando a relajarse alrededor del hombre.

Naruto se tomó un momento para estudiar al tendero mientras avanzaba lentamente por los estrechos pasillos. Era un hombre grande, dos veces más alto que Naruto. Tenía un intestino grande, pero sus brazos eran más gruesos que Naruto y eran muy musculosos.

"Aquí," dijo el tendero, dándole a Naruto un par de pantalones negros. Parecían el pantalón shinobi estándar.

 **Black Academy Issue Pants -** Hecho de un material delgado y liviano y reforzado con una ligera armadura de cuero dentro de estos pantalones proporciona una defensa razonable. Estadísticas: +15 DEF, + 5% de efectividad a [Stealth], +5 DEX, +0.50 a la velocidad, DUR 60/60.

Naruto's [Observe] informó, haciéndolo muy emocionado por probar esto.

"Elige una chaqueta", dijo el tendero sosteniendo cuatro chaquetas diferentes.

 **Chaqueta negra y Crimson Academy Issue:** hecha de un material ligero y delgado y reforzada con una ligera armadura de cuero dentro de esta chaqueta, ofrece una defensa razonable. Estadísticas: +12 DEF, +5 DEX, +5 STR, +0.50 a velocidad, DUR 60/60.

 **Chaqueta negra y azul marino de la Academia:** fabricada con un material ligero y fino y reforzada con una ligera armadura de cuero dentro de esta chaqueta, proporciona una defensa razonable. Estadísticas: +12 DEF, +5 DEX, +5 STR, +0.50 a velocidad, DUR 60/60.

 **Chaqueta Issue de Black and Olive Academy -** Hecho de un material ligero y delgado y reforzado con una ligera armadura de cuero dentro de esta chaqueta proporciona una defensa razonable. Estadísticas: +12 DEF, +5 DEX, +5 STR, +0.50 a velocidad, DUR 60/60.

 **Black Academy Issue Jacket -** Hecho de un material delgado y ligero y reforzado con una ligera armadura de cuero dentro de esta chaqueta proporciona una defensa razonable. Estadísticas: +12 DEF, +5 DEX, + 5% de efectividad a [Sigilo], +0.50 a velocidad, DUR 60/60.

"Um, Black y Olive", dijo Naruto. No era naranja y mientras la Marina parecía fría, sería un día frío en el infierno antes de que Naruto se vistiera más como el pinchazo de Uchiha.

El tendero asintió y le arrojó la chaqueta, colgando a los demás otra vez. "Eso es un total de 1200 ryo. Probablemente puedas conseguir algunos guantes baratos o protectores de antebrazo o espinilla con lo que te queda".

"Um, no, gracias", dijo Naruto, decidiendo renunciar mientras estaba adelante.

El tendero se encogió de hombros y guió a Naruto de regreso al mostrador de la tienda donde Naruto pagó y le agradeció al hombre por su ayuda.

"Antes de que te vayas, mi repartidor habitual está en una misión. Si tienes tiempo, podría usar la ayuda", le ofreció el tendero.

Naruto sonrió al ver aparecer la ventana azul.

 **Quest Alert**

 **Entregue los bienes: haga las entregas de armas Higurashi en lugar de la niña de reparto habitual.**

 **Entregue la caja a la torre Hokage en quince minutos o menos.**

 **Premio de finalización: 500 Exp**

 **500 Ryo**

 **Aumenta la reputación con las armas Higurashi**

 **Error de finalización: 100 Exp**

 **100 Ryo**

 **Disminuir la reputación con las armas Higurashi**

Naruto tocó el 'Confirmar (Y)'.

"Genial, lleva esta caja a la torre de Hokage. Ten cuidado, es pesada. Oh, y asegúrate de que la recepcionista lo firme".

Naruto recogió la caja felizmente y salió corriendo de la tienda con ella. Tan pronto como salió por la puerta, el temporizador apareció y comenzó a contar hacia abajo. "Hagamos esto", casi gritó mientras despegaba a toda velocidad.

Nueve minutos después, Naruto había llegado a la torre y se había presentado en la recepción de la torre con la caja. Tan pronto como consiguió que ella firmara el formulario, el cronómetro se detuvo con 00:05:43 dejado en el reloj.

 **Has completado la entrega con tiempo de sobra. Regresa a Higurashi Weapon's para reclamar tu recompensa.**

Naruto sonrió y salió de la torre con un pequeño rebote en su paso.

"Has hecho buen tiempo", saludó el tendero cuando Naruto entró agitando el formulario firmado.

"Apuesto a que lo hice", dijo Naruto.

 **Finalización Adjudicado: 500 Exp, 500 Ryo, +50 a la reputación con Higurashi Weapon.**

 **Premio de bonificación: 500 Exp (100 Exp por minuto restante en el cronómetro), 500 Ryo (100 Ryo por minuto restante en el cronómetro) +250 a la reputación con Higurashi Weapon (50 puntos de reputación por minuto restante en el cronómetro).**

"Buen trabajo, vuelve la semana que viene y podría tener otra entrega para ti", dijo el tendero.

Naruto finalmente se molestó en mirar el nombre del hombre.

 **Higurashi Hiten Lv?**

"Gracias, Higurashi-san," dijo Naruto. Eso fue asombroso. Duplicó su premio solo por ser rápido.

"Ahora vete, me estoy cerrando esta noche".

Naruto se despidió rápidamente y salió de la tienda, ansioso por llegar a casa y probar su ropa nueva.

Una vez en casa, Naruto abrió su inventario y dejó caer la ropa nueva en las ranuras abiertas y las arrastró hasta su ranura para el pecho y la ranura para las piernas. Fue una especie de sensación extraña como sucedió, pero Naruto no iba a quejarse en absoluto. Después de que terminó, corrió al baño para ver su nueva imagen en el espejo.

"Hago que se vea bien", se felicitó a sí mismo, sonriendo de todos modos.

Ahora Naruto tuvo que pensar qué hacer con el resto de su noche. Obviamente, sus planes para Ichiraku habían cambiado, así que lo primero que tenía que hacer era conseguir algo de ramen instantáneo en su estómago.

Naruto terminó comiendo unos cuencos de instantáneo 'Cup Ramen' para la cena, no estaba cocinando exactamente pero sería suficiente.

Pasó el resto de la noche trabajando en [Leaf Sticking] y videojuegos mientras esperaba que su chakra se llenara. Para cuando se desmayó, ya había ganado cinco niveles más con eso.

 **[Hoja adherida (pasiva / activa) Lv10 Exp 63.82% CP 8 por 5 segundos]**

Ejercicio introductorio de control de chakra enseñado a todos los estudiantes de la academia. Este ejercicio mejora el control de tu chakra cuanto más lo suba de nivel.

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 8%.


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente almacenados.**

Naruto se despertó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Cerrando el mensaje del sueño y sentándose, Naruto comenzó su día de la mejor manera que sabía cómo hacerlo.

"Hoja que se pega", dijo mientras colocaba la hoja de su mesita de noche en su frente. Un poco más de 9 minutos más tarde canceló la habilidad permitiendo que la hoja flote libremente.

 **El nivel [Leaf Sticking] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **El nivel [Leaf Sticking] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **[Hoja adherida (pasiva / activa) Lv12 Exp 43.12% CP 8 por 5 segundos]**

Ejercicio introductorio de control de chakra enseñado a todos los estudiantes de la academia. Este ejercicio mejora el control de tu chakra cuanto más lo suba de nivel.

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 8%.

Reduce pasivamente el exceso de CP perdido por usar demasiado chakra en un 5%.

"Diablos, sí", dijo Naruto, no solo satisfecho con los niveles, sino también con la reducción de pérdida de CP para todas sus otras habilidades.

Naruto se apresuró en su rutina matutina y salió al aire libre listo para el día para comenzar. Naruto notó inmediatamente que las calles estaban mucho más abarrotadas de lo habitual a esta hora de la mañana. Luego recordó que hoy era el día de iniciación de KSA para nuevos estudiantes.

Naruto cargó un poco de chakra en sus piernas y saltó al tejado más cercano.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Saltas edificios altos en un solo límite, movimiento 'Chakra Leap' Niv. 1 ha sido creado.**

 **[Chakra Leap (pasivo) Lv1 Exp 0.00% CP 1 por 10 metros]**

Usando chakra para reforzar los músculos de tus piernas ahora puedes saltar a alturas increíbles.

Rango de salto adicional cuando está activo.

"Genial, pero ¿no debería haber sido una habilidad?" preguntó Naruto, deteniéndose en la azotea para leer la descripción. "¿Y eso significa que usará Chakra automáticamente?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y corrió hacia la repisa del techo e hizo el salto al siguiente edificio. Observó su CP para ver qué sucedería y se sumergió momentáneamente antes de volver a llenarlo casi de inmediato.

"Huh, eso es interesante". Naruto se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Tenía que llegar a clase y todavía tenía mucho camino por recorrer. Empujando un poco de chakra en sus piernas nuevamente, comenzó a correr por el techo y saltar al siguiente todo el camino hasta la academia.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Corres como el viento, movimiento 'Chakra Sprint' Lvl. 1 ha sido creado.**

 **[Chakra Sprint (activo) Lv1 Exp 0.00% CP 20]**

Usar chakra para reforzar los músculos de tus piernas para brindarte un rápido estallido de velocidad.

+20.0 adicionales para ejecutar la velocidad durante 10 segundos cuando está activo.

"Más habilidades que deberían haber estado allí. ¿Qué está pasando con este juego?" Preguntó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño por la frustración. "Supongo que el juego no puede saber todo, pero aún así, esto es un poco tonto".

Naruto se dejó caer al suelo desde el techo frente al rellano de la entrada KSA con un suave golpe.

 **El nivel de [resistencia física] ha aumentado en uno.**

Naruto miró su HP y vio que, en efecto, recibió 10 puntos de daño por caerse del techo. Honestamente, nunca consideraría que caer de un techo así lo lastimaba porque era algo que todos los shinobi hacían regularmente. Por otro lado, su HP ya se había recuperado de la caída, por lo que realmente no importaba.

"¿Tal vez debería usar Chakra para reducir el daño de la caída?"

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **No puedes lastimarme, protector 'Chakra Refuerzo' Niv. 1 ha sido creado.**

 **[Refuerzo de Chakra (activo) Lv1 0.00% CP: 100]**

El uso de chakra para reforzar tu cuerpo ahora puede protegerte de recibir algún daño.

Reducción adicional de 100 HP de daño cuando está activo.

El refuerzo dura hasta que se te haya infligido -100 de daño.

"¿Qué? Eso es jodidamente increíble", dijo Naruto con entusiasmo. "Ni siquiera tuve que tratar de usar el chakra primero, solo de pensarlo lo creó". Entonces Naruto se tomó un momento para registrar sus eventos matutinos. "¡Joder! Esas tres técnicas más que tengo que construir. Hijo de puta".

Naruto gimió una vez más antes de arrastrarse dentro de la academia para lo que seguramente sería un día muy largo.

Naruto terminó sentado durante el día de clase y aburrió su mente mientras Iruka hablaba sobre la historia y las tácticas que ya había aprendido completamente del libro de habilidades. Ya había drenado su CP dos veces, una vez repetidamente usando [Refuerzo de Chakra] y una vez usando [Hoja Adherida].

"De acuerdo, es hora de almorzar y el resto de hoy es acondicionador", ordenó Iruka.

Naruto sonrió, podía estar totalmente detrás del plan de acondicionamiento pero eso significaría que definitivamente necesitaba almorzar para variar.

Naruto llegó a Ichiraku lo más rápido que pudo y felizmente se sentó a comer su comida favorita.

"Hola, Naruto-kun, no te he visto mucho desde que las clases de la academia comenzaron de nuevo", comentó Ayame.

"Acabo de estar ocupado, mucho entrenamiento. Tengo que graduarme esta vez o estoy fuera del programa", explicó Naruto.

"Está bien, solo no te olvides de nosotros", dijo Ayame, sonriendo dulcemente al niño.

"Por supuesto que no, Ayame-neechan. Nunca podría olvidarlos chicos. Quise venir ayer pero las cosas se pusieron un poco locas. Oh sí, ¿te gusta mi ropa nueva? Las obtuve ayer. Sé que no son tan genial como mi ropa naranja, pero creo que todavía son bastante buenas ".

"Tengo que decir que es una gran mejora", dijo Ayame, ganándose un suspiro de Naruto. "No me sorprendes. Sé que te gusta el naranja y sé que no soy un shinobi, pero no puedo imaginar que el naranja sea un buen color para el trabajo".

"Sí, tienes razón en eso, pero solo encontré una tienda que me vendía las cosas buenas ayer", explicó Naruto.

"Bueno, entonces será mejor que no dejes que tu ropa nueva se desperdicie. Espero que te gradúes con gran éxito en noviembre o te cortaré el ramen ... permanentemente".

"No eso, nada más que eso", suplicó Naruto.

"Entonces supongo que será mejor que te asegures de graduarte entonces, ¿eh?"

"Con el ramen en la línea puedes considerarlo hecho", dijo Naruto.

"Será mejor que vayas a la carretera, Naruto", llamó Teuchi desde la parte posterior del estrado. "Son diez a uno".

"Gracias, Teuchi-san," dijo Naruto, rápidamente tragando lo último del caldo y los fideos. Naruto usó su [Chakra Sprint] y [Chakra Leap] todo el camino de regreso a la academia ganando un nivel en ambos en el camino.

Naruto regresó a clase justo a tiempo para que Iruka entrara y guiara a todos afuera al campo de entrenamiento abierto.

"Ahora, quiero veinte vueltas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento", ordenó Iruka.

Hubo un fuerte gemido de la clase cuando todos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo constante alrededor de la pista de tierra que había sido usada en el borde del campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto corrió tan ordenado que no le importaba realmente, no era como si eso lo dejara completamente cansado. Fue alrededor de la vuelta quince cuando apareció una ventana azul.

 **Su ejercicio hace que su VIT aumente en 1.**

Naruto sonrió como solía hacer cada vez que algo bueno le sucedía. Esto significaba que si seguía ejercitándose, sus estadísticas seguirían aumentando, al igual que sus habilidades aumentaron cuando las entrenó.

"Buen trabajo, todos. Ahora quiero cincuenta abdominales y veinte flexiones cada uno", ordenó Iruka.

Naruto se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó sus abdominales según lo ordenado. Eso era algo que apreciaba sobre su resistencia, nunca parecía cansarse. Y valió la pena otra vez, ya que en el sit-up cuarenta y cinco apareció otra ventana azul.

 **Sientes que la quemadura provoca que tu STR aumente en 1.**

Sonrisa . . de nuevo.

Naruto terminó las sentadillas y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a hacer flexiones. Esta vez, una ventana azul apareció en el vigésimo push-up.

 **Sientes que la quemadura provoca que tu STR aumente en 1.**

Naruto miró a su alrededor para ver que la mayoría de su clase todavía hacía sus sentadillas con solo unos pocos en sus flexiones, excepto por los ocho estudiantes que Naruto identificó como de mayor nivel que el resto de la clase.

Decidiendo que tenía más tiempo, Naruto decidió hacer otra serie de abdominales con la esperanza de aumentar su STR un poco más. Lamentablemente, después de los cincuenta, no había ganado más STR. Entonces dio la vuelta e hizo las flexiones.

Después de dos flexiones, reapareció la caja azul.

 **Sientes que la quemadura provoca que tu STR aumente en 1.**

De acuerdo, él podría trabajar con esto. Parecía que para hacer que su STR aumentara, tendría que hacer más ejercicios por punto. Pero eso lo hizo preguntarse si había un límite. Ya había ganado un punto la mañana anterior por tener que correr para llegar a clase y había ganado tres puntos más. Pero, ¿podría él ganar puntos infinitos?

"Date prisa y termina tus sets. Es hora de que hagas tu ejercicio favorito de todos, la carrera de obstáculos", gritó Iruka, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes que ganaron otra ronda de gemidos de los estudiantes.

Naruto empujó las flexiones que necesitaba para completar su segundo set y se puso de pie y se puso en fila para la carrera de obstáculos. Realmente era el ejercicio favorito de Naruto, pero la mayoría de la clase lo temía, en parte porque era difícil y en parte porque si lo arruinabas, probablemente terminarías sucio.

Naruto estaba bastante atrás en la línea debido a su segunda serie de flexiones de brazos, así que usó el tiempo para trabajar en [Leaf Sticking] mientras esperaba. Había agotado la mayor parte de su chakra trabajando en ello, pero no obtuvo un nivel que significaba que estaba obteniendo cada vez menos experiencia para sus habilidades, lo que significaba que sería cada vez más difícil mejorarlas a medida que aumentaran sus niveles. Así que nivelar el límite de sus habilidades sería casi imposible.

"Naruto, despierta, es tu turno", dijo Iruka, chasqueando los dedos frente a la cara de Naruto.

Naruto parpadeó y miró a Iruka. "¿Eh? Oh, lo siento por eso. Estaba totalmente espaciada".

"Solo ve", dijo Iruka, suspirando y señalando la carrera de obstáculos.

Naruto se acercó a la línea e instantáneamente apareció un temporizador en su lectura periférica 00: 00: 00.00. Definitivamente hizo que Naruto se sintiera curioso, pero podría pensarlo más tarde.

Naruto comenzó a correr hacia los pasos de quíntuple, una serie de pasos en ángulo de 45 ° hacia un pozo de agua, su pie apenas tocando cada uno antes de aterrizar en una pequeña colina que ascendía hasta un tronco suspendido con algunos agujeros de agarre. Naruto saltó sobre el tronco agarrándose tan fuerte como pudo mientras el tronco se deslizaba por una vía férrea que de repente caía cada pocos metros tratando de soltarlo. Luego tuvo que cruzar un puente inestable con varias plataformas que girarían hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha si se quedaba demasiado tiempo con cualquiera de ellas. Desde allí tuvo que agarrar un poste suspendido por una serie de clavijas, conocido como escalera de salmón, y usar el poste para saltar a la siguiente clavija y la siguiente hasta que llegara a la cima. En la parte superior había una tabla larga suspendida sobre un pozo de agua y barro. Desde la parte inferior del tablero había varias bombillas redondas de metal lo suficientemente grandes como para agarrarlas. Naruto agarró el primero y giró hacia el siguiente agarre y el siguiente durante unos veinte metros hasta que llegó a otra plataforma. Bajó corriendo unos pocos pasos para enfrentar una pared deformada. Una pared de madera de veinte metros de altura se curvaba hacia él. Corrió tan fuerte y tan rápido como pudo por la pared con la esperanza de ganar en la parte superior. Una vez arriba, corrió cincuenta metros hasta la línea de meta.

El cronómetro de Naruto se detuvo justo cuando cruzó la línea de meta mostrando 00: 03: 47.87.

 **Te dobleces y te mueves hacia la línea de meta, lo que hace que tu DEX suba 1**

Naruto, sin embargo, ignoró el mensaje mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, con las manos firmemente sobre las rodillas y sin aliento. Ese curso fue una mierda hoy. La KSA en realidad era muy conocida por sus cursos de obstáculos, por lo que muchos chuunin todavía los usan para entrenar de forma regular. Cambian regularmente con obstáculos nuevos y diferentes, con la excepción de los pasos al comienzo y el muro de la disformidad y un sprint de cincuenta metros al final.

Finalmente recuperando la respiración, Naruto se tomó un minuto para revisar las ventajas de su día de acondicionamiento. Corriendo vueltas, no corriendo, pero corriendo VIT aumentado. Flexiones y sentadillas aumentaron STR. Y la carrera de obstáculos aumentó DEX. Sabiendo esto, Naruto sabía que tendría que pasar más tiempo aquí tratando de aumentar sus estadísticas lo más posible. Eso todavía le dejó con la pregunta de si había o no un límite en la cantidad de estadísticas que podía obtener a través del entrenamiento físico.

"Buen trabajo, Naruto", dijo Iruka. "Viniste en quinto lugar esta vez".

"¿Quién me ganó?"

"Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata y Tomodo", respondió Iruka.

Una observación rápida en cada uno de ellos muestra que tenían estadísticas DEX más altas que él. También mostró que Kiba había ganado otro nivel y ahora era el nivel 10.

"Supongo que tendré que trabajar más duro entonces, ¿eh, sensei?"

"Sigue trabajando duro como lo has hecho esta semana y definitivamente te graduarás esta vez", dijo Iruka, con su sonrisa amable y normal adornando su rostro.

"¿Puedo ejecutarlo de nuevo?" preguntó Naruto.

Iruka miró al cielo y luego a la línea. "Puedes volver a la fila y puedes tratar de apretar una carrera más pero sin promesas".

"Gracias, Iruka-sensei," gritó Naruto, corriendo hacia la línea.

Naruto logró ejecutar el curso una vez más pero no obtuvo otro punto de DEX.

Después de la escuela, Naruto podría ser encontrado una vez más en el rango objetivo cambiando entre [Leaf Sticking], [Chakra Refuerzo], [Kunai Bukijutsu], y [Shuriken Bukijutsu] habilidades tratando de nivelarlos tanto como sea posible. Naruto también notó que golpear el objetivo ya no le daba ninguna experiencia hacia su nivel.

Naruto continuó esto hasta que su estómago gruñó que era hora de comer. Así que fue a buscar comida a su casa y en su casa continuó trabajando [Leaf Sticking], [Chakra Refuerzo] pero esta vez hizo abdominales y flexiones durante el tiempo de inactividad. Ganó 2 puntos más de STR en los primeros cuatro sets, pero los siguientes cinco sets no hicieron nada. Finalmente determinó que solo podía ganar un punto de bonificación por nivel. Así que los seis puntos para STR fueron todo lo que pudo obtener hasta que volvió a nivelarse. Esto significaba que podía aumentar su VIT cuatro veces más y DEX tres veces más. Solo necesitaba tiempo para trabajar en él con todas sus otras habilidades para nivelar.

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente almacenados.**

Naruto una vez más se despertó emocionado de poder entrenar sus habilidades. Inmediatamente drenó casi todo su CP trabajando en [Leaf Sticking] antes de pasar por su rutina matutina.

Naruto decidió que podría obtener su nivel de VIT con la capacidad suficiente para correr a la escuela todas las mañanas y tomar una ruta más larga dependiendo de la cantidad de tiempo que tuviera. Y eso es exactamente lo que hizo.

"Buenos días, clase", saludó Iruka al entrar a la sala de clases. "Entonces, volvemos a nuestro horario del día uno, así que intentemos mejorar".

Naruto lo desconectó cuando comenzó a hablar sobre varios usos del bukijutsu y la física que se puede aplicar. En lugar de eso, eligió volver a vaciar el chakra casi vacío, esta vez en [Refuerzo de Chakra] antes de apoyar la cabeza en el escritorio y cerrar los ojos hasta que fuera el momento de salir a la práctica.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran afuera en el campo de práctica y para gran deleite de Naruto recibió una alerta de inmediato.

 **Quest Alert**

 **Mi mejor marca personal: puntaje del 90% o mejor**

 **Tienes cinco intentos de tirar un 90% o más con Kunai y Shuriken**

 **Premio de finalización: 1000 Exp**

 **[Academia Intermedia Taijutsu] Libro de Habilidad**

 **Error de finalización: 200 Exp**

Naruto tuvo que limpiar la baba de la esquina de su boca ante la idea de tener éxito. Rápidamente tocó el botón 'Confirmar (Y)' y se puso en línea.

La primera vez que Naruto subió llegó a 93, solo le falta un golpe de shuriken.

"¡Yatta!" él gritó de alegría.

 **Has mejorado, bien hecho.**

 **Finalización otorgada: Libro de Habilidad 1000 Exp y [Taijutsu Academia Intermedia]**

Naruto estaba muy ansioso por entrar directamente en el libro, pero fue interrumpido por otra notificación.

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

Naruto sonrió feliz ante eso.

 **Quest Alert**

 **La perfección es su propia recompensa: puntuación 100%**

 **Tienes cuatro intentos de lanzar el 100% con Kunai y Shuriken**

 **Premio de finalización: 2000 Exp**

 **Error de finalización: 500 Exp**

Naruto presionó rápidamente el botón 'Confirmar (Y)' y fue al final de la línea para ver su nuevo libro.

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Academia Intermedia Taijutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto impacientemente tocó el 'Confirmar (Y)' entusiasmado por las nuevas habilidades.

 **No puedes aprender esta habilidad.**

 **STR requerido: 20.**

 **DEX requerido: 20.**

 **Requerido [Beginner Academy Taijutsu] LvMax.**

La alegría previa de Naruto simplemente se derrumbó en la nada. Necesitaba alcanzar un nivel máximo de habilidad. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía alcanzar un nivel máximo de habilidad? Las estadísticas no serían un problema, acababa de obtener cinco de su nivelación y además podría entrenar a un STR más y a cuatro DEX más. ¿Pero para obtener un nivel máximo de habilidad en su taijutsu principiante? Él estaba jodido.

Naruto decidió poner tres puntos stat en STR por ahora y uno en DEX y pensar qué hacer con el resto más tarde.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba listo para tirar otra vez, otro 93%. De hecho, todos sus cuatro intentos fueron del 93%, siempre echaría de menos con al menos uno que realmente lo enojó.

El resto de la mañana fue aburrida historia, seguido de un almuerzo que encontró a Naruto afuera y corriendo la carrera de obstáculos para intentar ganar un par de DEX mientras tenía tiempo. Logró ganar dos puntos antes del final del almuerzo.

Al mejorar sus estadísticas lo hizo pensar. ¿Cómo podría mejorar su INT y WIS, especialmente su WIS?

Lo hizo mirar alrededor de la habitación y observar a sus compañeros de clase nuevamente solo para ver que el SIO de Shikamaru era más alto que la última vez que lo revisó, pero que no había alcanzado un nivel que significaba que hizo algo para aumentarlo. La pregunta es, ¿qué hizo él?

"Hola Shikamaru," llamó Naruto suavemente, tratando de no obtener la ira de Iruka-sensei en el proceso.

Shikamaru giró su cabeza un poco para mirar a Naruto. "¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo te volviste tan inteligente? ¿Qué haces? ¿Estudias mucho o algo?"

"Che, problemático", se quejó Shikamaru. "Realmente no estudio a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Supongo que es por jugar mucho Shogi".

"Eso es un juego de mesa ¿verdad?"

"Sí, supongo que podrías llamarlo así", dijo Shikamaru. "¿Por qué querías saber?"

"¿Crees que podrías enseñarme cómo jugar?"

"Problemático", gimió Shikamaru otra vez. "Creo que puedo enseñarte hoy después de la escuela. Simplemente no hagas nada problemático".

"¿De verdad? Muchas gracias, Shikamaru. Te debo mucho dinero por esto", dijo Naruto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Lo que sea, volveré a dormir hasta que sea hora de la práctica del taijutsu".

Naruto no podía esperar a que terminara el día, con suerte aprender Shogi de Shikamaru lo ayudaría a aumentar su SIO. Eso todavía lo dejaba con su problema INT, pero con su extraña ventaja de estado dándole VIT e INT con cada nivel, realmente no necesitaba preocuparse por eso a menos que ese buff desapareciera repentinamente en él.

Así que Naruto una vez más agotó su chakra entrenando sus habilidades mientras esperaba que comenzara la práctica del taijutsu. Dos niveles más para su [Refuerzo de Chakra] y era hora de taijutsu.

Cuando llegó el momento de la práctica del taijutsu, Naruto estaba decepcionado cuando no consiguió ningún tipo de búsqueda. Él simplemente ganó un nivel, así que tal vez excedió el nivel máximo para las misiones taijutsu. De cualquier forma, Naruto estaba molesto.

Naruto se encontró frente a uno de los chicos civiles con el nombre de Midori Tomodo para su primer partido del día.

 **Midori Tomodo Lv6**

 **HP:** 150/150

 **CP:** 50/50

 **STR:** 10

 **VIT:** 15

 **DEX:** 20

 **INT:** 5

 **WIS:** 5

 **LUK:** 2

 **Midori Tomodo es un estudiante de academia civil. Mientras moderadamente habilidad en taijutsu, él está severamente ausente en otros aspectos de las artes shinobi.**

Entonces Naruto era más fuerte que él y un poco menos diestro. Naruto pensó que basarse en esa información sería una pelea bastante pareja.

Se inclinaron unos a otros y luego se acomodaron en una postura básica de la academia, Naruto en una postura defensiva y Tomodo en una postura agresiva. Naruto quería ver cómo luchaba Tomodo antes de tratar de atacarlo.

"Hajime", llamado Iruka.

Tomodo no perdió tiempo en lanzarse hacia Naruto con una patada voladora redonda en la cabeza.

El brazo de Naruto se disparó paralizando la patada, pero aún logró romper la barrera y lo dejó ligeramente fuera de balance.

Tomodo siguió su patada con un puñetazo en el estómago de Naruto haciendo un contacto sólido y causando que Naruto gruñera de dolor por el golpe.

Naruto rápidamente contesta con una patada de pistoletazo a la espinilla de Tomodo haciendo que el chico caiga sobre una rodilla. Al ver a su oponente abajo, Naruto atacó con un golpe en la rodilla, perdiendo la cara de Tomodo pero aún golpeando su hombro lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar al chico del ring.

"Ganador, Uzumaki Naruto", llamó Iruka.

Naruto quería celebrar su primera victoria en un tiempo, pero en cambio se inclinó como era debido y salió del ring.

 **El nivel [Beginner Academy Taijutsu] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **El nivel [Beginner Academy Taijutsu] ha aumentado en uno.**

Naruto finalmente celebró. "¡Yatta!" No solo ganó la pelea contra uno de los mejores usuarios de taijutsu sino que igualó su [Beginner Academy Taijutsu] dos veces. Fue una victoria triple si preguntaste la opinión de Naruto.

Naruto tuvo dos peleas más ese día, uno contra otro estudiante civil llamado Ito Momo y otro contra Inuzuka Kiba. Golpeó al civil como un tambor, pero perdió ante Kiba por muy poco. De cualquier manera, ganó otro nivel en taijutsu.

La clase para el día terminó con el último combate en el que Sasuke destruyó sin piedad a Tomodo. Hizo que Naruto respetara un poco la habilidad de Sasuke, pero aún lo detestaba como persona.

"Yo, Naruto, ¿estás listo?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"Sí, vámonos", dijo Naruto. Estaba emocionado de pasar el rato con Shikamaru por un tiempo.

"Sí, sí", dijo Shikamaru, bostezando perezosamente.

Juntos caminaron hacia un parque en lo alto de una colina a un kilómetro de KSA. Había un montón de mesas Shogi repartidas, algunas de ellas ocupadas pero en su mayoría vacías.

Shikamaru lo guió a una de las mesas más grandes con un dosel sobre ella. Se sentó y sacó un pergamino y abrió una pequeña caja que contenía las piezas del juego. Luego configuró la mesa para el juego.

"¿Sabes algo sobre el juego, Naruto?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"No sé nada al respecto", respondió honestamente Naruto. "Nunca antes se había jugado y nunca se ha demostrado cómo jugar antes".

"Problemático", se quejó Shikamaru. Luego se lanzó a una explicación larga y detallada de cada pieza y cómo cada pieza se mueve y cómo promocionar cada pieza antes de finalmente explicar las piezas capturadas. Luego le mostró a Naruto un par de ejemplos antes de permitirle a Naruto jugar con él.

"Pierdes", dijo Shikamaru, tomó menos de veinte movimientos.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya?" preguntó Naruto, sin comprenderlo del todo. "Maldita sea, otra vez".

"Pierdes", dijo Shikamaru, veinte minutos después. Esta vez el juego tomó aproximadamente treinta movimientos. "Lo hiciste mejor, pero aún estás aprendiendo".

"No es broma", dijo Naruto, gimiendo de derrota. "¿Otro juego?"

"Claro", dijo Shikamaru.

Y así comenzó otro juego y a mitad de camino de Naruto recibió su primer mensaje emergente.

 **El nivel de [Beginner Academy Tactics] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **Trabajaste más inteligentemente, no más duro, lo que provocó que tu WIS aumentara en 1**

Naruto habría aplaudido si no hubiera sido por él tratando de concentrarse en el juego. Estaba perdiendo, bastante mal, pero todavía era mejor que el juego anterior.

"Pierdes", dijo Shikamaru, sonriendo un poco. "Eso es todo para mí hoy. Tengo que llegar a casa o mi madre me regañará. Pero si quieres, podríamos volver a jugar otro día".

"Me gustaría eso."

"Genial, asegúrate de comprar tus propias piezas para la próxima vez", dijo Shikamaru. "Sé que eres nuevo en el juego, pero es una buena etiqueta proporcionar tus propias piezas".

"¿Dónde puedo comprar un juego?"

"La tienda general de Konoha debería venderlos", dijo Shikamaru, encogiéndose de hombros, ya que no estaba muy seguro.

Naruto no pudo evitar encogerse. "Um, realmente no me quieren allí".

"Es problemático, recogeré un juego barato para ti. Puedes devolvértelo", le ofreció Shikamaru.

"Gracias de nuevo", dijo Naruto. "Realmente lo aprecio, Shikamaru".

"Quizás la próxima vez no los bromearás tanto", sugirió, y luego se alejó por una puerta floja.

"Ahora, es hora de que me ponga a trabajar. Necesito un punto más de DEX y STR", dijo Naruto para sí mismo, sintiendo la emoción y el entusiasmo construyendo.

Mientras tanto, el alejamiento de Shikamaru del enigma rubio era casi entusiasta. Estaba contento de que su pseudo amigo tomara un shogi de interés, pero definitivamente era inusual para el rubio bromista. Algo había cambiado en Naruto y parecía ser un cambio reciente. La pregunta era, ¿qué causó el cambio y qué tan problemático iba a ser en el futuro? "Problemático", refunfuñó, una vez más.

La caminata de Shikamaru a casa fue tan tranquila como de costumbre. Al entrar a la casa, su madre lo fastidió de inmediato, primero por llegar tarde a casa, luego por no haber sacado la basura esa mañana antes de irse a la escuela, y luego hacer su tarea y salir a alimentar al ciervo seguido de entrenamiento en la familia hijutsu.

Dos horas más tarde, sus tareas estaban hechas y su tarea estaba lista para entregarse. Shikamaru se encontró sentado en la mesa de la cena de su familia.

"Entonces, ¿por qué llegaste tarde a casa desde la Academia hoy?" exigió Yoshino.

"Un amigo de la escuela quería que le enseñara a tocar shogi", respondió Shikamaru, empujando perezosamente su tofu con sus hashi (palillos chinos).

"¿Que amigo?" preguntó su padre.

"Naruto quería aprender. Realmente no vi el problema", respondió Shikamaru.

"Hmm, interesante", dijo Shikaku, mientras que Yoshino solo fruncía el ceño.

"Será mejor que no retires ninguno de sus malos hábitos", declaró Yoshino estrictamente.

"Problemático", se quejó Shikamaru.


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente almacenados.**

Naruto fue un poco más lento para despertarse la quinta mañana después de que apareció su habilidad como jugador. Quizás la excitación inicial se había desvanecido o tal vez simplemente no había dormido bien. En cualquier caso, sintió que volvía a la normalidad de cualquier manera.

Después de dejar a Shikamaru la tarde anterior, Naruto regresó al campo de entrenamiento ganando un punto de VIT mientras corría allí y luego obteniendo el último punto de STR y DEX para obtener sus estadísticas donde tenían que estar para aprender [Academia Intermedia Taijutsu] menos el LvMax que necesitaba en [Beginner Academy Taijutsu].

"Estado", dijo Naruto mientras bostezaba y se estiraba para despertarse un poco más.

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Estudiante de la Academia (+ 25% de ganancia de experiencia hasta el nivel 10)

 **Nivel:** LV7

 **Afiliación:** Konoh **a**

 **HP:** 1031/1031

 **CP:** 1010/1010

 **STR:** 20 (6)

 **VIT:** 23 (11.15)

 **DEX:** 20 (11)

 **INT:** 20 (11)

 **WIS:** 12 (1.68)

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 35 (2.1)

 **Estado:?** (VIT 10, 10 INT, +?% A la experiencia de habilidad [?]), **?** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia de reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trampa] Habilidad, + 5% de experiencia en [Intentos] Habilidad)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la Academia de Konoha al haber fallado la graduación dos veces antes, mientras que claramente no estaba preparado para graduarse. Su pasado está envuelto en misterios para que descubra.**

 **Punto:** 0

 **Ryo:** 3300

Todo dicho, no fue tan malo en absoluto. Había hecho algunos avances impresionantes en la última semana. Sin embargo, Naruto ya notó que las misiones se habían secado en la academia. No estaba obteniendo experiencia de sus partidos de taijutsu o práctica de tiro. La única misión que tenía pendiente en este momento, suponiendo que apareciera de nuevo, era el dominio kunai y shuriken y posiblemente otra búsqueda de entrega la próxima semana en Higurashi Weapons.

Naruto rápidamente descubrió lo correcto que era. Durante los próximos tres meses, su patrón de clase se repitió. Día uno, práctica de shuriken y kunai seguida de práctica de taijutsu. El segundo día, la conferencia de chakras seguida de la práctica de jutsu, incluido Bunshin, que Naruto no pudo hacer sin poner en marcha un gran avance en el SIO, algo que simplemente no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar tantos puntos de estadísticas para lograr. El tercer día, más conferencias seguidas de acondicionamiento, algo que ya había coronado hasta que volvió a nivelarse. Al menos en el día tres se pasaba el tiempo jugando a Shogi con Shikamaru, incluso después de golpear su gorra de estadística de bonificación WIS, siguió jugando porque había comenzado a hacerse mejores amigos con Shikamaru y como una bonificación adicional aumentó su [Principiante Habilidad de la Academia]. Y luego, por supuesto, comenzaría de nuevo el primer día.

Por lo tanto, a pesar de la falta de nivelación, había aumentado significativamente los niveles de sus habilidades, o al menos las habilidades en las que trató de concentrarse más.

 **[Refuerzo de Chakra (activo) Lv18 92.74% CP: 100]**

El uso de chakra para reforzar tu cuerpo ahora puede protegerte de recibir algún daño.

Reducción adicional de 280 HP de daño cuando está activo.

El refuerzo dura hasta 280 daños infligidos.

 **[Hoja adherida (pasiva / activa) Lv22 Exp 16.52% CP 5 por 5 segundos]**

Ejercicio introductorio de control de chakra enseñado a todos los estudiantes de la academia. Este ejercicio mejora el control de tu chakra cuanto más lo suba de nivel.

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 9%.

Reduce pasivamente el exceso de CP perdido por usar demasiado chakra en un 8%.

 **[Academia de principiante Taijutsu (pasiva) Lv9 Exp 99.97%]**

Taijutsu o combate mano a mano es otra habilidad esencial para que todos los shinobi aprendan. El nivel de principiante se enfoca en posturas apropiadas y golpes básicos, patadas y bloqueos.

Aumenta pasivamente STR 5%

Aumenta pasivamente VIT 5%

Aumenta pasivamente DEX 5%

 **[Táctica de la Academia de principiante (pasiva) Lv7 Exp 15.72%]**

Formaciones de equipo, emboscadas, contra emboscadas y muchas otras tácticas.

Aumenta pasivamente INT 5%

Aumenta pasivamente el 5% de WIS

 **[Kunai Bukijutsu (pasivo / activo) Lv15 Exp: 85.07% CP: 5]**

La técnica del arma es específica para el uso de Kunai tanto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como a distancia.

Aumenta pasivamente la precisión del kunai 35%

Aumenta pasivamente kunai parry 20%

Aumento adicional del 15% en STR cuando está activo.

 **[Shuriken Bukijutsu (pasivo / activo) Lv15 Exp: 85.07% CP: 5]**

La técnica de arma específica para el uso de Shuriken en combate a distancia.

Aumenta pasivamente la precisión de shuriken 45%

Aumento adicional del 15% en el daño cuando está activo.

Así que aquí estaba de nuevo en el primer día de la rotación, siguiendo los movimientos, esperando ansiosamente para llegar a la práctica de kunai y shuriken para tratar finalmente de obtener una puntuación perfecta en esa maldita búsqueda maldita.

 **Quest Alert**

 **La perfección es su propia recompensa: puntuación 100%**

 **Tienes cinco intentos de lanzar el 100% con Kunai y Shuriken**

 **Premio de finalización: 2000 Exp**

 **Error de finalización: 500 Exp**

Naruto gruñó en el texto de búsqueda presionando rápidamente el botón 'Confirmar (Y)' y entrando en línea. Entre esta búsqueda una o dos veces por semana y su búsqueda de entrega de armas Higurashi, apenas estaba despejando 1000-1500 Exp a la semana y 500 extra por mes por el problema de la rata de su propietario, que aún le dejaba sin idea de cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que nivelado de nuevo.

Naruto tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para despejar su mente de sus frustraciones actuales con el juego en el que se había convertido su vida y enfocarse en el objetivo frente a él. Ayer mismo había alcanzado el nivel 15 con su habilidad bukijutsu, con suerte eso sería suficiente para alcanzar el 100% esta vez.

Kunai fue cinco por cinco y luego shuriken nueve por diez. Un bufido y gruñido escapó a Naruto mientras se dirigía al final de la fila para esperar su próximo intento.

Los siguientes tres fueron de la misma manera, excepto que el tercer intento le otorgó algún beneficio.

 **El nivel de [Kunai Bukijutsu] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **El nivel de [Shuriken Bukijutsu] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **[Kunai Bukijutsu (pasivo / activo) Lv16 Exp: 0.02% CP: 5]**

La técnica del arma es específica para el uso de Kunai tanto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como a distancia.

Aumenta pasivamente la precisión del kunai 35%

Aumenta pasivamente kunai parry 25%

Aumento adicional del 15% en STR cuando está activo.

 **[Shuriken Bukijutsu (pasivo / activo) Lv16 Exp: 0.02% CP: 5]**

La técnica de arma específica para el uso de Shuriken en combate a distancia.

Aumenta pasivamente la precisión de shuriken 50%

Aumento adicional del 15% en el daño cuando está activo.

Naruto oró toda la espera hacia el frente de la línea que esto sería suficiente para dar en el blanco.

Kunai fue cinco por cinco otra vez. Los primeros nueve shuriken dieron en el blanco. Naruto solo tenía un tiro restante. Naruto inspiró profundamente, miró fijamente el objetivo y rápidamente movió su muñeca enviando el último shuriken cortando el aire. Después de lo que se sintió como una vida, hubo un agudo 'thunk' cuando el último shuriken se clavó en el centro del objetivo.

"¡Yatta!" gritó Naruto, saltando y lanzando un puño en el aire. "Finalmente, te he convertido en mi puta ahora tus estúpidos objetivos".

"Bien hecho, Naruto", dijo Iruka.

 **¡Perfecto!**

 **Finalización otorgada: 2000 Exp**

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

"¡Yatta!" Naruto gritó de alegría una vez más. "Por último, joder, nunca pensé que sucedería. Se tomó el tiempo suficiente".

"¿Qué tardó lo suficiente?" preguntó Shikamaru con curiosidad, a pesar de saber que probablemente debería involucrarse con cualquier cosa problemática en la que Naruto se hubiera metido.

"Obtuve un puntaje perfecto", respondió Naruto, con un ligero temblor nervioso en su voz.

"Bien, no me digas. Es probable que sea problemático de todos modos", dijo Shikamaru.

Eso hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño. Todavía no le había contado a nadie sobre su habilidad como jugador, ni siquiera el viejo y él era como su familia, no es que hubiera visto mucho de él en los últimos meses. Pero Shikamaru había demostrado ser inteligente y confiable a pesar de su actitud exteriormente perezosa. Naruto lo contó entre los pocos amigos verdaderos que realmente tenía. Su bar de reputación incluso dijo que eran amigos más cercanos que cuando comenzaron a tocar shogi juntos.

"Bueno, ¿eres libre después de clase hoy?" preguntó Naruto. "Es difícil de explicar, por lo que podría llevar un tiempo".

Shikamaru lo estudió brevemente antes de finalmente asentir. "Está bien, podemos subir al techo de la academia para hablar".

"Genial", dijo Naruto, finalizando su decisión.

"Por ahora, probablemente deberíamos regresar antes de que la cabeza de Iruka-sensei explote", bromeó Shikamaru.

Naruto asintió y lo siguió adentro.

La conferencia de la tarde procedió como se esperaba antes de la práctica del taijutsu.

Naruto se emparejó de nuevo con Tomodo primero y absolutamente le dio una paliza dentro de dos minutos.

 **El nivel [Beginner Academy Taijutsu] ha aumentado en uno.**

El mensaje apareció tan pronto como Naruto excitó el anillo después de haber sido declarado ganador. La única desventaja que Naruto había notado con la habilidad de la [Academia de principiantes Taijutsu] era que, aunque ganaba niveles, no aumentaba sus habilidades pasivas. Naruto aún abrió el menú para ver si había cambiado en absoluto ahora que finalmente llegó al nivel diez.

 **[Academia de principiante Taijutsu (pasiva) LvMax]**

Taijutsu o combate mano a mano es otra habilidad esencial para que todos los shinobi aprendan. El nivel de principiante se enfoca en posturas apropiadas y golpes básicos, patadas y bloqueos.

Aumenta pasivamente STR 5%

Aumenta pasivamente VIT 5%

Aumenta pasivamente DEX 5%

Naruto parpadeó varias veces. Golpeó el límite de nivel para esa habilidad en el nivel diez, no cien como lo había supuesto. Eso significaba que tal vez algunas de sus otras técnicas también estaban limitadas en cierto punto.

Naruto rápidamente abrió su inventario y sacó el libro de habilidades [Academia Intermedia Taijutsu].

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Academia Intermedia Taijutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto presionó el botón 'Confirmar (Y)'.

 **Has actualizado tu habilidad 'Beginner Academy Taijutsu' a 'Intermediate Academy Taijutsu'.**

 **[Academia Intermedia Taijutsu (Pasiva) Lv10 Exp: 0.00%]**

Taijutsu o combate mano a mano es otra habilidad esencial para que todos los shinobi aprendan. El nivel de principiante se enfoca en posturas apropiadas y golpes básicos, patadas y bloqueos. El nivel intermedio agrega algunas posiciones, golpes, patadas y bloqueos, así como algunos puntos de apoyo para tus habilidades de combate de mano a mano.

Aumenta pasivamente STR 7.5%

Aumenta pasivamente VIT 7.5%

Aumenta pasivamente DEX 7.5%

Naruto no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Finalmente entendió el conjunto de habilidades taijutsu. Se nivelaría a un punto y luego tendría que actualizarlo al siguiente nivel si quería progresar más. Probablemente ese sea también el caso con la habilidad de [Beginner Academy Tactics]. Esto también significaba que tendría que encontrar los libros de habilidades necesarios o encontrar a alguien dispuesto a entrenarlo en la habilidad si quería aprender niveles más altos de esas habilidades.

"Naruto, estás despierto", llamó Iruka, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento.

Naruto corrió al ring para encontrarse con Sasuke que ahora estaba en el nivel 13.

"Observa," murmuró Naruto queriendo saber a qué se enfrentaba.

 **Nombre:** Uchiha Sasuke

 **Título:** Estudiante de la Academia (+ 25% de ganancia de experiencia hasta el nivel 10)

 **Nivel:** LV13

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 400/400

 **CP:** 490/490

 **STR:** 23

 **VIT:** 40

 **DEX:** 39

 **INT:** 49

 **SIO:** 33

 **LUK:** 1

 **Estado: Sharingan no activado** (+2 DEX y +3 INT y +1 WIS por nivel), **Avenger** (+ 25% a todas las estadísticas al atacar a Uchiha Itachi), **Firebug** (-15% a katon jutsu, +10 a katon jutsu )

 **Uchiha Sasuke es el último miembro sobreviviente leal del infame clan Uchiha. Bien conocido por su doujutsu, el Sharingan que les ha permitido destacarse como shinobi en el campo. Su pasado está nublado por el dolor y la miseria de perder a su familia tanto que la venganza es todo lo que le queda.**

Naruto no pudo evitar encogerse. No importa cuánto quisiera negarlo, Sasuke era un malvado shinobi en entrenamiento.

 **El nivel de [Observar] ha aumentado en 1.**

"Hajime", llamado Iruka.

Naruto inmediato cayó en una postura defensiva y tuvo que bloquear una desagradable serie de golpes con la mano de la lanza que lo empujaban hacia atrás cerca del borde del ring. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante el aguijón en sus antebrazos por el bloqueo. Desafortunadamente no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello cuando Sasuke se movió para atacar nuevamente.

"[Roll Slash]", murmuró Naruto, esperando que pudiera funcionar. Naruto inmediatamente rodó bajo el siguiente golpe y atacó a Sasuke con una mano vacía sin lograr nada más que evitar el ataque.

"Mierda", se quejó Naruto. Fue un movimiento arriesgado y logró mantenerlo en el ring pero no hizo nada para dañar a Sasuke ni siquiera un poco. Desafortunadamente, tampoco hizo nada para desacelerar a Sasuke porque el chico se las arregló para dar la vuelta más rápido de lo que Naruto podía salir de su rollo, así que cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta, recibió una brutal patada en la cara no solo y bien fuera del ring.

"Ganador, Uchiha Sasuke".

"Parecía que dolía", dijo Shikamaru, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Naruto tuvo que sacudir la cabeza un par de veces para despejar la borrosidad de su visión. "Sí, dolió. Ese teme es una maldita máquina. Kami malditamente dominó la mierda de toros de Uchiha".

"Sí, está un poco subyugado por la academia y probablemente debería haberse graduado el año pasado. Aparentemente, el consejo decidió rechazar su solicitud para graduarse temprano porque no querían que se repitiera su hermano psicópata", explicó Shikamaru.

"¿El hermano de Sasuke es un psicópata?"

"Sí, mató a todo el clan excepto a Sasuke. Realmente lo jodió".

"Es por eso que tiene el estado de Vengador", murmuró Naruto, sin pensar realmente en Shikamaru estando allí.

"¿Estado de vengador?" preguntó Shikamaru. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es parte de lo que quiero contarte más tarde", respondió Naruto, esperando que Shikamaru pudiera esperar hasta entonces.

"Ah, está bien", dijo Shikamaru, pero estaba claro por la expresión de su rostro que trataba rápidamente de resolver lo que acababa de escuchar y darle sentido. De alguna manera, Naruto sabía que Sasuke era un vengador, pero no tenía idea de por qué. "Molesto."

Naruto finalmente regresó para ver las otras peleas después de que su cabeza se sintió bien de nuevo. Muchos de ellos, los miembros de Konoha Twelve pateando a los civiles y muy raramente el uno al otro.

El último partido de Naruto fue contra un civil de nivel 4 que fue derrotado fácilmente. Lo mejor de todo es que ganó al hacer que su oponente saltara debido a una de las nuevas presas que aprendió.

Lo mejor de todo es que le ganó un nivel a su habilidad [Academia Intermedia Taijutsu].

Una vez más, el día finalmente terminó, pero en lugar de ir a entrenar, Naruto subió al tejado de la academia para conversar con Shikamaru, probablemente su mejor amigo en este momento.

"Entonces, ¿qué cambió?" preguntó Shikamaru.

Naruto frunció el ceño por un momento. "Entonces, ¿alguna vez has jugado videojuegos?"

"Algunas veces en Kiba, nunca fue lo mío en realidad", respondió Shikamaru. "Es demasiado esfuerzo por muy poca recompensa".

"Bueno, me gustan. De hecho, jugar videojuegos es una de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer para divertirme en este pueblo. Habrás notado que no me gustan mucho".

"Bien, ¿cuál es tu punto?"

"Así que hace unos meses me desperté y mi vida se convirtió en un videojuego", respondió Naruto, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría Shikamaru.

"Ya veo", dijo Shikamaru.

"Hablo en serio", dijo Naruto. "Reloj." Naruto abrió su inventario y sacó su vieja chaqueta del espacio de inventario.

"Eso parece un jutsu de tiempo y espacio", dijo Shikamaru, tratando de entender lo que acaba de ver.

"No sé cómo funciona, solo que sí", respondió Naruto mientras volvía a poner la chaqueta en su inventario.

"¿Y qué? ¿Tienes niveles y estadísticas y esas cosas?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"Exactamente", dijo Naruto.

"Problemático", suspiró Shikamaru. "De acuerdo, dame detalles para que pueda entender esto un poco mejor".

Así que durante la hora siguiente Naruto rompió todo el sistema de vida del juego, desde la nivelación hasta sus habilidades, hasta el entrenamiento para aumentar sus estadísticas.

"Entonces, por cada nivel que ganes, ¿puedes aumentar tus estadísticas base en una por entrenamiento?"

"Sí, es por eso que te pedí que me enseñaras Shogi. Trabajó para aumentar mi estadística WIS".

"Parece un poco atrasado, que el SIO podría afectar el control de tu chakra y el aprendizaje, mientras que el INT impacta tu acumulación de chakra y la fuerza del jutsu".

"No tiene mucho sentido para mí tampoco, pero esas son las reglas del juego estúpido", dijo Naruto, frunciendo el ceño. No tenía mucho sentido, pero al mismo tiempo tenía sentido para él, aunque solo fuera un poco.

"Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus estadísticas y niveles actuales comparados con los míos?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"Observa," dijo Naruto, mirando directamente a Shikamaru.

 **Nombre:** Nara Shikamaru

 **Título:** Estudiante de la Academia

 **Nivel:** LV9 **Siguiente nivel:** 7.09%

 **HP:** 110/110

 **CP:** 160/160

 **STR:** 8

 **VIT:** 11

 **DEX:** 11

 **INT:** 16

 **SIO:** 41

 **LUK:** 3

 **Staus: Lazy Genius** (+5 WIS por nivel, -1 STR, -1 VIT, -1 DEX), **Shadow Element** (Capaz de manipular y controlar las sombras, -15% de Kage Jutsu, +10 de control de Kage Jutsu), **Líder natural** (+ 25% para experimentar con la habilidad [Tácticas avanzadas])

 **Nara Shikamaru es miembro del famoso clan Nara, conocido por su intelecto y pereza. La capacidad única de manipular sombras los convierte en shinobi bastante versátiles. Shikamaru es con mucho el Nara más inteligente nacido en muchas generaciones y, a su vez, también es el más perezoso.**

Naruto leyó las estadísticas de Shikamaru.

"Problemático", dijo, sacando un bloc de papel. "Léemelo de nuevo".

Naruto lo hizo.

"Está bien, ahora léeme tus estadísticas".

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Estudiante de la Academia (+ 25% de ganancia de experiencia hasta el nivel 10)

 **Nivel:** LV8 **Siguiente nivel:** 6.43%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 1169/1169

 **CP:** 1110/1110

 **STR:** 20 (6.50)

 **VIT:** 25 (11.88)

 **DEX:** 20 (11.50)

 **INT:** 20 (11.00 **)**

 **SIO:** 15 (2.10)

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 35 (4.2)

 **Estado:?** (VIT 10, 10 INT, +?% A la experiencia de habilidad [?]), **?** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia de reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trampa] Habilidad, + 5% de experiencia en [Intentos] Habilidad)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la Academia de Konoha al haber fallado la graduación dos veces antes, mientras que claramente no estaba preparado para graduarse. Su pasado está envuelto en misterios para que descubra.**

 **Punto:** 5

 **Ryo:** 9000

Naruto leyó las estadísticas al darse cuenta de que ahora tenía una estadística de 'Siguiente nivel' que inmediatamente encontró útil.

"Eres realmente problemático, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"He escuchado algo en ese sentido", dijo Naruto, tratando de aligerar el ambiente un poco.

"Entonces, ganaste un nivel más temprano hoy y ahora puedes agregar un punto de estadística más a cada una de tus estadísticas excepto VIT que puede ganar tres más e INT que puede ganar ocho más, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, creo que sí, es difícil hacer un seguimiento a veces", respondió Naruto. "Es una gran cantidad de mierda".

"Sí, puedo ver eso. Bueno, te sugiero que obtengas tu WIS hasta veinte por ahora solo para nivelar el campo de juego. Para ser genin necesitamos estar bien equilibrados en todos los campos. Eso dijo que realmente no necesitas perder puntos en VIT e INT siempre que tengas ese '?' estado de ventaja que le da más cien HP y CP cada nivel ".

"¿Sabes qué es eso?" podría ser? Y ¿cómo es que no estás muy bien equilibrado? "

"Probablemente un kekai genkai o algo similar", respondió Shikamaru, todavía fruncía el ceño. "Es posible que desee ir a la biblioteca o algo para leer. En cuanto a mis estadísticas están desequilibradas, con la excepción de WIS son bastante cercanas. Simplemente significa que probablemente debería hacer algunos de los entrenamientos problemáticos que debe traer ellos un poco. Qué lastre ".

"Um, mi reputación es 'odiada' con la biblioteca. Probablemente no me dejen entrar".

"¿Por qué te 'odian'? ¿Qué les hiciste?"

"Nada, nunca he bromeado con la biblioteca en mi vida. Demonios, ni siquiera sé dónde está la biblioteca. Te sorprenderías de cuántos lugares y gente me odian. Y estas son personas que tengo nunca he conocido o lugares en los que nunca he estado. Está completamente retrasado ".

Shikamaru gimió y suspiró al mismo tiempo. "Eres problemático. Muy problemático. De acuerdo, al menos lo investigaré por lo menos por ahora, pero vas a tener que arreglar esa reputación por tu cuenta".

"Supuestamente puedo hacer misiones para ellos pero aún no he visto ni uno. Lo que generalmente significa que mi nivel no es lo suficientemente alto o que un evento especial tiene que ocurrir primero para desbloquear las misiones", explicó Naruto, que en realidad sabía bastante un poco sobre los videojuegos y sus diversas mecánicas.

"Eso tiene algo de sentido. Imagino que la mayoría de esos lugares solo dan misiones como una misión, lo que significa que primero tienes que hacer genin".

"Eso ... tiene sentido," dijo Naruto, no era algo en lo que previamente había pensado mucho.

"Claro, así que por ahora, todo lo que puedes hacer es reducir las pocas misiones disponibles y tus habilidades hasta que terminen. Al menos hasta que te conviertas en un genin".

"Asumiendo que puedo graduarme, todavía no puedo hacer Bunshin y de acuerdo con el libro de habilidades, tengo que tener un WIS loco para aprender con mi CP actual. Está totalmente excitado".

"Sí, puedo ver dónde ese CP te causará problemas en el futuro. Tal vez puedas aprender un Bunshin diferente pero ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar con algo así". Shikamaru se frotó la cara con ambas manos mientras trataba de encontrar el mejor curso de acción para ayudar a su amigo.

"Así que ahora conoces mi secreto. Y a pesar de que es 'problemático', debes admitir que es genial, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, no está mal. Sin duda las cosas serían interesantes". Shikamaru sonrió. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Sigue entrenando, sigue haciendo mis misiones. Trata de encontrar los libros de habilidades para [Advanced Academy Taijutsu], [Intermediate Academy Tactics] y [Advanced Academy Tactics]. Espero poder obtenerlos cuando llegue el momento de la graduación o Es posible que esté totalmente jodido ".

"Sé que tengo copias adicionales de los libros de tácticas en casa", se ofreció voluntariamente Shikamaru. "Pero estás solo para el taijutsu".

"Realmente, eso sería increíble, Shikamaru".

"Claro, claro", dijo Shikamaru, indicándole que se fuera.

"Entonces, ¿tienes tiempo para tocar un shogi?"

"Ojalá, pero será mejor que vaya a casa. Mi madre va a ser un trapo como lo es".

"Bien entonces, nos vemos mañana, hombre".

"Nos vemos", dijo Shikamaru.

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente almacenados.**

Otros tres meses habían llegado y se habían ido para Naruto. Tener a Shikamaru en su "vida secreta de jugador" resultó ser una gran bendición. Incluso se dio cuenta de lo que era necesario elevar su estadística INT para su frustración, tenía que prestar atención en clase y estudiar. No era ideal, pero funcionó y lo empujó aún más lejos de aprender Bunshin de lo que era antes.

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Estudiante de la Academia (+ 25% de ganancia de experiencia hasta el nivel 10)

 **Nivel:** LV8 **Siguiente nivel:** 96.82%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 1201/1201

 **CP:** 1201/1201

 **STR:** 21 (6.58)

 **VIT:** 28 (12.10 **)**

 **DEX:** 21 (11.58)

 **INT:** 28 (12.10 **)**

 **SIO:** 21 (3.68)

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 35 (5.25)**

 **Estado:?** (VIT 10, 10 INT, +?% A la experiencia de habilidad [?]), **?** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia de reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trampa] Habilidad, + 5% de experiencia en [Intentos] Habilidad)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la Academia de Konoha al haber fallado la graduación dos veces antes, mientras que claramente no estaba preparado para graduarse. Su pasado está envuelto en misterios para que descubra.**

 **Punto:** 0

 **Ryo:** 15000

En una nota positiva, él nivelaría el límite [Leaf Sticking], [Kunai Bukijutsu], [Shuriken Bukijutsu], y avanzaría a [Intermediate Academy Tactics].

 **[Hoja que se pega (pasiva) LvMax]**

Ejercicio introductorio de control de chakra enseñado a todos los estudiantes de la academia. Este ejercicio mejora el control de tu chakra cuanto más lo suba de nivel.

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 10%.

Reduce pasivamente el exceso de CP perdido por usar demasiado chakra en un 10%.

 **[Kunai Bukijutsu (pasivo / activo) LvMax CP: 5]**

La técnica del arma es específica para el uso de Kunai tanto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como a distancia.

Aumenta pasivamente la precisión del kunai 50%

Aumenta pasivamente kunai parry 25%

Aumento adicional del 20% en STR cuando está activo.

 **[Shuriken Bukijutsu (pasivo / activo) LvMax CP: 5]**

La técnica de arma específica para el uso de Shuriken en combate a distancia.

Aumenta pasivamente la precisión de shuriken 50%

Aumento adicional del 25% en el daño cuando está activo.

 **[Táctica de la Academia Intermedia (Pasiva) Lv13 Exp 52.82%]**

Formaciones de equipo, puntos de emboscada, contra emboscada y muchos otros tatuajes.

Aumenta pasivamente INT 7.5%

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 7.5%

Fue una mejora suficiente sentir que realmente había logrado algo, ahora si tan solo pudiera volver a subir de nivel. Esa fue de lejos la parte más molesta de esto.

La buena noticia en el frente de nivel es que hoy fue otro día de búsqueda de entrega para Higurashi Weapons. Y si todo iba bien, sería honrado con la tienda y eso le daría un 15% de descuento en todo lo que hay en la tienda, lo que significa que sería hora de gastar un montón de dinero. Pero lo mejor de todo debería ser lo suficiente para llevarlo al nivel 9.

 **Armas Higurashi - Amistoso 950/1000**

Ahora era junio y el clima se había vuelto bastante caluroso en Hi no Kuni y Naruto lo estaba sintiendo, especialmente en su apartamento culo reventado que su ahora 'hostil' propietario todavía no arreglaría para él.

 **Propietario - antipático - 150/1000**

Aún así, considerando todo eso, las cosas estaban mejorando. Tenía cinco meses hasta su examen de graduación y, a su ritmo actual, debería tener al menos el nivel 10 y, si tiene mucha suerte, el nivel 11.

Primero lo primero, tenía que pasar hoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

"Buenos días, clase", dijo Iruka, entrando en la habitación llevando una caja grande con él. Eso era algo con lo que Naruto no lo había visto anteriormente.

"Está bien, así que es hora de un pequeño cambio en nuestra rutina. Para empezar, no más conferencias bukijutsu. Si no lo haces ahora probablemente nunca lo harás. Solo habrá práctica y esa práctica se trasladará al móvil. van desde el día de hoy hasta la graduación. El segundo día cambiará a la teoría y la práctica del sigilo en lugar de la teoría del chakra. Y el tercer día vamos a integrar la teoría y técnicas de trampa, por lo que vamos a acortar las lecciones de táctica. ¿empezado?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con rango móvil?" preguntó Sakura.

"Usaremos el rango objetivo avanzado. Los objetivos simularán combate y movimiento, a veces los objetivos aparecerán repentinamente y algunos objetivos se moverán sobre cables entre árboles. Es varias veces más difícil que el rango estático en el que has entrenado. durante los últimos años ", explicó Iruka. "Esto también significa que estarás lanzando en múltiplos, ya no un kunai o un shuriken a la vez. Ya no se trata de precisión, sino de usar vectores de propagación y sincronización adecuados".

Naruto se encontró asintiendo en comprensión. Tampoco pudo evitar sentirse ansioso por lo que estaba por venir. Puede significar nuevas habilidades y nuevas misiones. Todas las nuevas clases podrían serlo.

"De acuerdo, si no hay más preguntas, salgamos y veamos", ordenó Iruka, recogiendo la caja que acababa de traer.

"Esto va a ser épico", dijo Naruto alegremente, caminando junto a su amigo perezoso y Chouji.

"Para ti tal vez", dijo Shikamaru, sabiendo de la capacidad de jugador de Naruto y pensando que Naruto obtendría una habilidad de algún tipo para ello. "Estás tan roto, Naruto".

Naruto sin embargo solo sonrió ante el comentario. "Lo llamas roto, lo llamo ganador".

En el campo de tiro, Naruto observó a sus compañeros de clase turnándose lanzando un despliegue de armas a varios objetivos, tanto moviéndose como saliendo de lugares ocultos. Mientras lo hacía, estaba tratando de descubrir cómo hacer lo mismo.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Naruto y le entregaron dos kunai y cuatro shuriken.

"Está bien, entonces tu objetivo es unirlos a todos en una de las áreas objetivo", explicó Iruka brevemente.

"¿Alguna sugerencia sobre cómo hacer eso?"

Iruka sonrió y tomó dos kunai y cuatro shurikens de la pila de armas de práctica barata de la caja grande que había traído antes. Luego colocó un kunai entre su dedo índice y su dedo medio y luego un shuriken entre los otros dedos. Luego extendió sus brazos brevemente antes de abrir rápidamente el paso y cruzarlos. En algún momento, durante el chasquido de ellos, lanzó las armas hacia un objetivo en movimiento que aterrizó cinco golpes y tres fallas.

"Dulce", dijo Naruto con aprecio. "Eso fue asombroso."

Naruto rápidamente intentó imitar el manejo de las armas de Iruka antes de soltarlas en un objetivo móvil que faltaba con todas ellas. No solo falló, sino que las armas fueron realmente lentas.

"Esta técnica es más difícil que arrojar un arma a la vez, por lo que probablemente demore un poco en familiarizarse con ella.

 **Quest Alert**

 **Está lloviendo cuchillos: Puntuación 2 hits o más.**

 **Marque 2 hits en el objetivo usando una habilidad de área de efecto antes del final de la clase.**

 **Premio de finalización: 1000 Exp**

 **Academia Kunai (10) y Academia Shuriken (20)**

 **Error de finalización: 200 Exp**

Naruto quería saltar de alegría en la búsqueda, pero se las arregló para contenerse debido a los requisitos de la misión. Él todavía no tenía ninguna habilidad en la EA. Pero eso probablemente significaba que lo que estaba aprendiendo, o más bien tratando de aprender era una habilidad de AoE. Eso significaba que tendría que tener tantas oportunidades como pudiera en este rango objetivo si quería completar la misión.

Naruto miró la línea y vio a varios estudiantes holgazanear después de solo un intento, mientras que otros volvían a la fila para intentar nuevamente, así que la línea no era tan larga como cuando comenzó el ejercicio. Al ver eso, se apresuró a volver a la fila.

"¿Nueva búsqueda?" preguntó Shikamaru suavemente, haciendo cola detrás de él.

"Sí, tengo que crear un AoE y luego anotar 2 hits o más en un objetivo", respondió Naruto con la misma suavidad.

"Eso no suena demasiado difícil".

"No sé, probé la técnica que Iruka-sensei me mostró y no fue tan bien. Mis armas eran lentas y estaban fuera de foco".

"Entonces, al siguiente nivel, es posible que quieras hacer más con DEX, mejora tu precisión ¿verdad?"

"Sí, es una buena idea, estoy muy cerca de subir de nivel ahora también".

"Sigo diciendo que estás roto, pero buena suerte de todos modos".

"Gracias, Shikamaru".

La línea se movió bastante rápido ya que cada estudiante tuvo una oportunidad antes de ser enviado en su camino. Naruto volvió al frente de la línea bastante rápido y una vez más intentó lo mismo más que Iruka. Las armas volaron un poco más rápido, pero todavía eran una forma de objetivo que no recibía un solo golpe.

Naruto se apresuró a la parte posterior de la línea y esperó. Estaba viendo una mejora y para él eso era suficiente por ahora.

"Hola, Naruto", comenzó Shikamaru, haciendo fila detrás de él otra vez.

"Sí, ¿descubres algo?" preguntó Naruto.

"Intenta poner un chakra pequeño en tus brazos. Obtuve mucha más velocidad en mi último lanzamiento de esa manera".

Naruto asintió. "Lo haré, gracias."

"Sí, bueno, sería problemático si no tratara de ayudar".

Naruto esperó una vez más por su turno. Cuando se puso de pie, recogió los dos kunai y los cuatro shuriken. Se alineó con el alcance esperando que apareciera un objetivo.

Una pequeña explosión significaba que un objetivo emergente aparecía a la vista indicando a Naruto que atacara.

Naruto de inmediato echó sus brazos hacia atrás y cargó un pequeño chakra en ellos y luego dejó que las armas se rasgaran. Recibió un golpe sólido mientras los otros navegaban más allá del objetivo.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Te atraparé incluso si se necesita toda la última arma que tengo, área de efecto 'Buki no Arashi' Lvl. 1 ha sido creado.**

 **[Buki no Arashi (pasivo / activo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00 CP: 50]**

 **En una Tormenta de Armas, lanzas un grupo de armas al mismo tiempo, apuntando a un área de efecto.**

 **Aumente pasivamente la precisión de la AE 5%**

 **Lanza hasta 6 armas pequeñas a la vez cuando esté activo.**

Naruto estaba entusiasmado por su logro. No solo era la habilidad genial como el infierno, sino que también tenía un mal nombre.

"Mejor, Naruto, sigue trabajando en eso", alentó Iruka.

"Gracias, Iruka-sensei. Recibiré esto en un santiamén. Solo mira".

Una vez más, Naruto se unió rápidamente a Shikamaru. "Entonces, ¿qué fue eso?"

"[Buki no Arashi], puedo lanzar seis armas a la vez pero cuesta cincuenta CP. Aún así, es bastante impresionante", explicó Naruto, absolutamente aturdido ante la perspectiva de desatar cientos de armas a la vez, quizás mil. . . o lo suficiente como para oscurecer el cielo con la muerte del metal cayendo sobre el enemigo sin piedad.

Shikamaru viendo la zona de Naruto en su propio mundo lo pinchó. . . lo abofeteó para sacarlo de su aturdimiento.

"Lo siento por eso, perdido en mis pensamientos", explicó Naruto tímidamente.

"Lo que sea, estás despierto", hizo un gesto hacia la línea ahora vacía frente a él.

Naruto corrió a la línea y recogió sus armas. "Buki no Arashi", escapó de su boca suavemente tan pronto como el objetivo comenzó a deslizarse a través de uno de los cables. Hubo un rápido 'rat-tat-tat-tat' cuando cuatro de las armas dieron en el blanco.

 **Tus armas encontraron su marca.**

 **Terminaciones otorgadas: 1000 Exp, Academy Kunai (10) y Academy Shuriken (20)**

"Yatta", animó Naruto.

"Buen trabajo, Naruto", Iruka lo felicitó.

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

Puño de Naruto bombeó varias veces mientras caminaba de regreso al final de la línea.

"¿Lo tomo nivelado?" preguntó Shikamaru, uniéndose a Naruto nuevamente.

"Diablos, sí lo hice", Naruto informó alegremente a su amigo.

"Felicidades, ¿cómo vas a gastar los puntos?"

"No sé. Pensaba que podría querer salvarlos un poco. El libro de habilidades [Advanced Academy Tactics] que me diste requiere treinta WIS. Imagino que probablemente necesitará treinta STR o DEX para el próximo nivel de taijutsu. Supongo que depende de cuál es el que alcanza el nivel máximo primero y luego si tengo el libro o no.

"Buen plan", dijo Shikamaru, sonriendo con satisfacción en aprobación de la decisión de su amigo.

"¿Has tenido más suerte en la biblioteca con las cosas de kekai genkai?"

"Encontré una breve mención del clan Uzumaki, pero desafortunadamente no hay nada concreto", respondió Shikamaru.

"Genial. Tal vez pueda preguntarle al viejo sobre ello. De todos modos, no lo he molestado en mucho tiempo".

"¿Ya le has contado sobre tu habilidad?"

"Todavía no, no he tenido motivos para contarle nada aún. Eventualmente, simplemente no ha surgido".

"Problemático, rubio", se quejó Shikamaru.

"Sí, sí, sí", dijo Naruto, indicándole que se fuera.

El resto de la práctica fue bastante tranquila, simplemente mezclando la experiencia de la nueva técnica para Naruto mientras charlaba con Shikamaru y eventualmente con Chouji que decidió unirse a ellos.

La práctica de taijutsu por la tarde fue divertida, Naruto golpeó a varios de los niños civiles, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Shikamaru fue golpeado primero por Sasuke luego por Ino antes de luchar contra uno de los civiles y ganar.

Después de terminar la clase, Naruto se lanzó enfadado hacia Higurashi Weapons. Él había estado salvando a su Ryo y ahora estaba quemándose un agujero en el bolsillo esperando actualizar su equipo. Pero primero tenía que completar su misión de entrega.

"Yo, Higurashi-san, estoy aquí para trabajar", gritó Naruto emocionado al entrar.

"Muy bien mocoso", dijo Hiten, colocando una caja sobre el mostrador.

 **Quest Alert**

 **Entregue los bienes: haga la entrega de armas Higurashi en lugar de la niña de reparto habitual.**

 **Entregar la caja al Clan Nara en quince minutos o menos.**

 **Premio de finalización: 500 Exp**

 **500 Ryo**

 **Aumenta la reputación con las armas Higurashi**

 **Aumenta la reputación con Nara Clan**

 **Error de finalización: 100 Exp**

 **100 Ryo**

 **Disminuir la reputación con las armas Higurashi**

 **Disminuir la reputación con Nara Clan**

Naruto aceptó, recogió la caja y salió corriendo por la puerta. Esta sería la primera vez que es entregado a un clan. Todas las entregas pasadas fueron a varios edificios gubernamentales, generalmente la Torre Hokage. Afortunadamente, sabía dónde estaba el complejo Nara Clan gracias a su amistad con Shikamaru. Esta también sería la primera vez que obtuvo una posible reputación con uno de los clanes.

"[Chakra Sprint]", susurró Naruto, sintiendo que el chakra se cargaba en sus piernas y le permitía correr hacia adelante a un ritmo increíble.

Le tomó a Naruto unos cinco minutos llegar a las puertas compuestas del Clan Nara. Luego otros cinco discutieron con los rudos guardias antes de que Shikamaru finalmente apareciera.

"¿Qué pasa, Naruto?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"Tengo una entrega para tu familia de Higurashi Weapons. Pero a los dos guardias les encantan las cosas", explicó Naruto.

Uno de los guardias intentó protestar: "Ahora mira aquí, pequeño".

"Gracias", dijo Shikamaru, tendiéndole las manos.

Naruto sonrió y le dio la nota para firmar el paquete y luego la caja. Naruto tomó el recibo firmado de Shikamaru. "Gracias, Shikamaru, eres un verdadero salvavidas.

 **Has completado la entrega justo a tiempo. Regresa a Higurashi Weapons para reclamar tu recompensa.**

"Eso fue muy cercano", refunfuñó Naruto, cerrando la ventana del mensaje.

"Te veo en clase mañana", dijo Shikamaru, despidiéndose de su amigo mientras cargaba la caja dentro.

"Nos vemos", respondió Naruto, antes de volverse y correr hacia Higurashi.

 **Finalización Adjudicada: 500 Exp, 500 Ryo, +50 a la reputación con Higurashi Weapons, +50 a la reputación con Nara Clan.**

 **Ahora eres 'Honorable' con Higurashi Weapons.**

"Buen trabajo, Naruto. Has sido un verdadero activo en los últimos meses. Desde luego, puedes obtener un 15% de descuento en cualquier cosa que venda", dijo Hiten.

"Muchas gracias, Higurashi-san," le agradeció Naruto profusamente. "Definitivamente es hora de algunas actualizaciones.

Higurashi sonrió ante la idea de una venta. "¿Y qué es lo que buscas?"

"Todo", dijo Naruto con avidez, sus manos rechinando juntas mientras miraba alrededor de la tienda.

"¿Por qué no empezamos con lo básico y vamos desde allí?" sugirió Hiten. El hombre se estremeció momentáneamente pensando en otra persona por un momento. "Que nunca se encuentren", se quejó en voz baja.

"Está bien, así que no me iré de aquí hoy sin guantes, tal vez con una mejor chaqueta y pantalones, definitivamente mejores zapatos. No diría que no a algunos brazales o espinilleras tampoco".

"¿Y cuánto tienes que gastar esta vez?"

"13500, eso me deja con 2000 por gastos y esas cosas", dijo Naruto, claramente había estado pensando en esto por un tiempo.

"Bien, entonces", dijo Hiten. "Comencemos con tu chaqueta".

Naruto lo siguió, "Ah, y quiero naranja. No tiene que ser todo naranja como lo que era mi viejo pero necesito algo. He estado pasando por extracciones de naranja, no es genial".

Hiten se rió entre dientes. "¿Quemado naranja lo suficientemente bueno?"

"Ooh, sí lo es", dijo Naruto, con los ojos al instante brillantes.

"Prueba esto", dijo Hiten arrojando una chaqueta de manga corta a Naruto.

Naruto se apresuró a atrapar la chaqueta sintiendo un tintineo audible de malla de cadena cuando la atrapó.

 **Chaqueta con armadura ligera naranjada y negra quemada:** una resistente chaqueta de manga corta cubierta con tela gruesa y forrada con una malla de cadena ligera, esta armadura brinda protección ligera contra las armas. Requiere Lv10. Estadísticas: +20 DEF, +7 DEX, +7 STR, +7 VIT, DUR 75/75.

Naruto frunció el ceño momentáneamente mientras leía la descripción. Había un requisito de nivel para usarlo. Aún así, solo estaba a un nivel de poder usarlo y fue increíble.

"Sí, pensé que te gustaría. Lo pedí hace unos meses específicamente para ti. Pensé que lo querrías cuando realmente te convirtieras en un genin. Parece que tenía razón". Hiten se rió cuando Naruto abrazó la chaqueta y se frotó la cara.

"Definitivamente lo tomaré", dijo Naruto. "¿El siguiente?"

"Guantes y brazaletes", dijo Hiten, caminando hacia otro pasillo y luego señalando un estante.

No hubo mucha selección, todos parecían bastante estándar también.

 **Guantes sin dedos negros con placa posterior metálica -** Guantes resistentes con una superficie de agarre sólida y algo de protección. Requiere Lv9. Estadísticas: +7 DEF, + 5% a Parry, DUR 50/50.

 **Protector de antebrazo gris y negro:** un protector simple para el antebrazo utilizado para una protección mejorada. Requiere Lv8. Estadísticas: +5 DEF, DUR 40/40.

"¿Puedes teñir la placa gris del mismo naranja quemado?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, me llevará unos minutos y la has dejado secar durante la noche antes de equiparla, pero seguro ... oh, y costará 100 Ryo adicionales".

"Está bien. ¿Ahora para Pants?"

"Pantalones", dijo Hiten, recogiendo los artículos que Naruto seleccionó. Primero los colocó en el mostrador de la tienda antes de mostrarle a Naruto los pantalones. "Prueba esto", ofreció, arrojando otro par de pantalones a Naruto.

 **Pantalones blindados con luz negra: pantalones** resistentes hasta el tobillo cubiertos con tela gruesa y forrados con una malla de cadena ligera, esta armadura brinda protección ligera contra las armas. Requiere Lv10. Estadísticas: +25 DEF, +8 DEX, +8 STR, +8 VIT, + 5% de efectividad en [Stealth], DUR 75/75.

Naruto gimió, era otra pieza con un requisito de nivel por encima de su propio nivel actual. Pero una vez más, Naruto habría sido un tonto al no tomarlo con un solo nivel hasta que pudiera equiparlo.

"Última parada, zapatos y espinilleras".

 **Espinilleras gris y negra: una protección simple para la espinilla utilizada para una protección mejorada. Requiere Lv8. Estadísticas: +5 DEF, DUR 40/40.**

 **Sandalias Genin Shinobi de color negro: hechas de material resistente como una tela, estas sandalias son perfectas para genin ya que no impiden la flexibilidad ni el chakra, pero también ofrecen protección adicional. Requiere Estadística Lv11: +10 DEF, + 5% de efectividad a [Sigilo], +1.00 a la velocidad, DUR 50/50.**

Ahora los zapatos fueron una decisión difícil. Faltaban dos niveles para poder usarlos. Eso decía que ya había pensado que llegaría al nivel once antes de graduarse, por lo que no había ninguna razón para no obtenerlos aparte del costo y que no iba a costar menos si los compraba más tarde.

"¿Puedes teñir las espinilleras como los protectores del antebrazo, pero todo negro para estos?"

"Sí, no debería ser un problema.

"Gracias", dijo Naruto. "Entonces, ¿qué te debo?"

"9550 Ryo", dijo Hiten, agregando las selecciones de Naruto al mostrador. "¿Puedo traerte algo más?"

"¿No crees que tienes un libro en Advanced Academy Taijutsu simplemente mintiendo?"

Hiten miró a Naruto por un segundo y luego parpadeó. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. "Creo que mi hija podría tener uno, pero no creo que alguna vez haya abierto el asunto".

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido. "¿Puedo comprarlo de ti?"

"Tendré que consultar con mi hija primero. Vuelve el viernes, ella debería estar de regreso de su misión para entonces".

"Diablos, sí lo haré, gracias, Higurashi-san".

"Sí, sí, ahora pagame y sal de aquí".

Naruto pagó feliz por sus nuevos juguetes antes de correr a su casa para probar todo lo que pudo.

Una vez en casa, Naruto decidió limpiar parte de su exceso de basura de inventario. Cuando se quitó su vieja chaqueta naranja y sus pantalones, fue asaltado de inmediato por un olor muy desagradable. Honestamente, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que apestaba antes de ahora. Había sido mejor lavando su ropa actual simplemente porque había estado haciendo más ejercicio que los dejaba con un olor obvio, incluso llegó a utilizar una de las prendas de ropa rápida para limpiarlos. Pero dado que su ropa vieja solo estaba en su inventario, no tenía idea de que estuvieran tan mal.

Naruto inmediatamente los llevó al fregadero de su cocina, se metió en el tapón y encendió el agua a tope antes de empujar la ropa ofensiva bajo el grifo enterrando el olor de inmediato. Naruto luego alcanza su armario sobre el fregadero y agrega un poco de detergente. Luego regresó a su habitación para obtener el resto de su ropa y la tabla de lavar que no había usado en un tiempo.

Naruto agregó su otra ropa al fregadero y cerró el grifo. Luego colocó la tabla de lavar y comenzó el proceso de sumergirse y fregar su ropa para limpiarla y no apestó.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Plunge and scrub, sumidero y matorral, habilidad para la vida 'Laundry' Lvl. 1 ha sido creado.**

"¿Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando?" Preguntó Naruto en voz alta, viendo el mensaje

 **[Servicio de lavandería (activo) Lv1 Exp 0.00% CP 5]**

La vida sucede y en algún momento es necesario estar un poco limpio. Plunge y friega para mantener esas ropas ordenadas.

DUR adicional del 10% restaurado cuando está activo.

El uso excesivo reducirá DUR 10%.

"Está bien, no es broma", dijo Naruto sorprendido. "Cada maldita vez que creo que finalmente tengo esta mierda descubriendo algo nuevo aparece para joderme. Lo juro. Y todavía estoy hablando en voz alta, ¿por qué sigo hablando conmigo mismo? voy a callarme ahora y volver a mi lavandería ".

Naruto se calló y se puso a lavar la ropa. Después de lo cual lo llevó todo hasta el techo y lo colgó en los tendederos a disposición de los residentes. Con ese conjunto, se sentó a esperar que se secara la ropa. Si los dejaba allí terminarían siendo arrojados del techo y probablemente nunca los recuperaría.

Entonces Naruto se recostó y comenzó a drenar su chakra con [Refuerzo de Chakra]. Era lo único que podía entrenar en este momento con su número limitado de habilidades. Le encantaría trabajar en algunas de sus habilidades de combate, pero no tenía dudas de que se metería en problemas por el ruido que hacía o por el daño potencial a la construcción que podría causar.

Eso sí le dio otra idea. Podía dejar que su chakra se recargara, mientras que su ropa se secaba pero también podía ser más productivo con su tiempo y su trabajo en sigilo. Simplemente moverse por la desvencijada azotea sin hacer ningún ruido tenía que ser digno de alguna experiencia sigilosa. Probablemente sería útil para el cambio en las próximas lecciones.

Entonces eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Naruto. Simplemente caminó de un extremo al otro del techo tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Y funcionó en su beneficio.

 **[Sigilo (pasivo) LV5 Exp: 14.97%]**

El sigilo es una habilidad esencial para cualquier shinobi. Se usa para escabullirse y esconderse en partes iguales para no ser atrapado por un amigo o enemigo.

Aumenta pasivamente la infiltración sigilosa 15%

Aumenta pasivamente la evitación sigilosa 15%

Aumenta pasivamente el ocultamiento sigiloso 15%

 **[Refuerzo de Chakra (activo) Lv26 56.25% CP: 100]**

El uso de chakra para reforzar tu cuerpo ahora puede protegerte de recibir algún daño.

Reducción adicional de daños de 360 HP cuando está activo.

El refuerzo dura hasta que se te haya infligido 360 daños.

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente almacenados.**

El viernes había llegado al fin. Fue agradable que los últimos cuatro días funcionaran a su favor. Había progresado bastante en sus habilidades e incluso obtuvo algo de experiencia de la misión [Trampa], la búsqueda [sigilosa], y la búsqueda de AoE volvió esta vez pidiendo el doble de éxitos que Naruto logró. La pregunta ahora era si se trataba de una misión diaria o si finalmente dejaría de aparecer, lo mismo para las misiones [Stealth] y [Trap]. Aparte de eso, obtuvo su punto de estadística adicional para STR, VIT, DEX, INT y WIS simplemente yendo a la clase.

Para ira de Naruto, Shikamaru ganó otro nivel sin siquiera intentarlo, el vagabundo afortunado.

 **Nombre:** Nara Shikamaru

 **Título:** Estudiante de la Academia

 **Nivel:** LV10 **Nivel siguiente:** 15.06%

 **HP:** 120/120

 **CP:** 170/170

 **STR:** 10

 **VIT:** 12

 **DEX:** 11

 **INT:** 17

 **SIO:** 46

 **LUK:** 3

 **Estado: Lazy Genius** (+5 WIS por nivel, -1 STR, -1 VIT, -1 DEX), **elemento de sombra** (Capaz de manipular y controlar sombras, -15% de costo para kage jutsu, +10 de control para kage jutsu), **Líder natural** (+ 25% para experimentar con la habilidad [Tácticas avanzadas])

 **Nara Shikamaru es miembro del famoso clan Nara, conocido por su intelecto y pereza. La capacidad única de manipular sombras los convierte en shinobi bastante versátiles. Shikamaru es con mucho el Nara más inteligente nacido en muchas generaciones y, a su vez, también es el más perezoso.**

Shikamaru no pudo evitar reír cuando Naruto se lo contó.

"¿Qué demonios hiciste anoche de todos modos?" preguntó Naruto.

"Alimenta al ciervo", respondió. "Fue problemático".

Naruto casi gruñó después de oír eso, pero se contuvo. Entrar en una pelea con Shikamaru ahora sería pedir detención, algo que iba a evitar a toda costa.

"Dije que era problemático", dijo Shikamaru, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?"

"El lobo freak entró en la reserva. Tuvo que cazarlo y matarlo. Una vez más, fue problemático".

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Naruto. "Eso es realmente genial, también explicaría cómo pasaste de aproximadamente un 15% de nivel a un 15% de nivel 10. Te odio por eso".

"La próxima vez te llamaré para ayudarte", dijo Shikamaru con sarcasmo.

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Naruto. "Gracias Shikamaru, eso sería genial".

"Problemático", gimió Shikamaru. Claramente, Naruto se perdió o ignoró el sarcasmo.

"De todos modos, voy a la clase después de Higurashi, puedes venir si quieres comprobarlo", le ofreció Naruto.

"Sí, tengo un poco de tiempo. ¿Te importa si Chouji viene con nosotros? No he estado saliendo con él mucho últimamente".

"Cuantos más, mejor", dijo Naruto feliz. Siempre estuvo feliz de tener más gente alrededor, se sintió más aceptado.

Sería el destino entonces que Naruto se unió contra Chouji para su último partido de taijutsu del día.

 **Nombre:** Akimichi Chouji

 **Título:** Estudiante de la Academia

 **Nivel:** LV10 **Nivel siguiente:** 89.76%

 **HP:** 870/870

 **CP:** 100/100

 **STR:** 23

 **VIT:** 37

 **DEX:** 7

 **INT:** 10

 **WIS:** 10

 **LUK:** 4

 **Estado: Big Boned** (+50 HP y +2 STR por nivel, -2 DEX), **Conocedor** (+ 15% de efectividad de [Cocina] Habilidad, + 25% de ganancia de experiencia en [Cocina] Habilidad), **Amigo fiel** (+ 10%) a todas las estadísticas cuando estás en equipo con un amigo 'Exaltado').

 **Akimichi Chouji es miembro del famoso clan Akimichi, conocido por sus grandes monturas y sus grandes apetitos. Capaz del jutsu de manipulación corporal único que los hace muy poderosos shinobi. Chouji es un joven muy amable pero tiene una mecha corta en el caso de que se use una palabra de tres letras a su alrededor.**

Naruto sonrió feliz al joven. Esta fue una pelea que Naruto podría ganar solo en base a las estadísticas. Pero, de nuevo, Naruto no sabía qué habilidades aportó Chouji a la mesa. Con suerte, dado que esto era solo una pelea de taijutsu para que no tuviera que preocuparse demasiado por eso.

"Hajime", llamó Iruka, comenzando el partido y luego saliendo rápidamente del ring.

Naruto se encontró de repente agachándose como un puño más grande que su cabeza atravesando el espacio que anteriormente ocupaba.

"Mierda, Chouji, ¿qué diablos fue eso?"

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó, sonriendo orgullosamente. "Mi padre me enseñó hace unas semanas. Esta es la primera vez que lo intento en una pelea real".

"Oh, gee, eso está bien", refunfuñó Naruto. Un momento después, una vez más estaba esquivando un puño gigante y luego un segundo.

Chouji realmente había sorprendido a Naruto y lo puso completamente a la defensiva. Fue pura suerte que Naruto dure su técnica.

 **Akimichi Chouji**

 **HP: 870/870**

 **CP: 7/100**

Tan pronto como Naruto vio que su PC tocaba cero, cargó y comenzó a atacar con fuerza, golpeándolo en el riñón, pateándole la parte posterior de la rodilla, y luego golpeándolo en el costado de la cabeza, colocándolo al conteo con un KO.

"Ganador, Uzumaki Naruto", dijo Iruka, llamando a finalizar el partido. Luego se inclinó y eximió algunas sales olorosas bajo la nariz de Chouji despertándolo de inmediato.

Naruto caminó hacia él ofreciéndole una mano. "Gran pelea, Chouji".

"Tú también, creo que utilicé mi técnica demasiado tiempo".

"Sucede", dijo Naruto, tirando de Chouji a sus pies con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. "Aún así, eso fue divertido. Deberíamos entrenar nuevamente alguna vez".

"Me gustaría eso", dijo Chouji. "Tal vez, tú, Shika y yo podemos pasar el tiempo juntos".

"Sí, Shikamaru y yo íbamos a la tienda de armas después de la clase, puedes venir. Estábamos planeando invitarlos de todos modos".

"Sí, eso suena bien. Por lo general, Surplus Arms tiene buenas ofertas", dijo Chouji.

"Vamos a Higurashi en realidad".

Chouji silbó en agradecimiento. "Te gustan los productos de alta gama, ¿eh?"

"¿Son de gama alta?"

"Como las armas y la armadura de shinobi van, sí. Y son bastante caros, lo que significa que no todos pueden permitirse comprar allí", explicó Chouji.

"Bueno, desafortunadamente, son una de las pocas tiendas que realmente me venderán. Es una especie de dolor en el culo honestamente".

"Entonces tal vez no deberías haberte burlado de ellos", agregó Shikamaru, uniéndose al grupo y la conversación.

"No podría haberlos bromeado a todos. Te lo digo, hay una conspiración", gritó Naruto.

"¿Desde cuándo conoces palabras como 'conspiración'?" preguntó Shikamaru, sonriendo levemente al ver la cara de Naruto.

Las últimas peleas terminaron con el chat del grupo. Finalmente la clase terminó y la pequeña compañía se dirigió a Higurashi's Weapons para hacer algunas compras.

"¡Yo, Higurashi-san, estoy aquí como lo prometí!", Gritó Naruto, entrando alegremente a la tienda.

"Sí, sí, solo un minuto. Iré a buscar a Tenten", dijo Hiten, despidiendo a Naruto.

"¿Sobre qué trata?" preguntó Chouji.

"Aparentemente su hija tiene una copia de Academy Advanced Taijutsu. Voy a ver si puedo comprarla", explicó Naruto.

"Ah, ya veo", dijo Chouji.

"De todos modos, mira a tu alrededor, tienen algunas cosas geniales aquí".

"Gracias, también me gustan nuestras cosas", dijo una nueva voz. Saliendo detrás del mostrador había una kunoichi, tal vez un año mayor que ellas. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas rosada floreada, pantalones rojos y su pelo se sostenía en dos bollos redondos. "Entonces, ¿cuál de ustedes quiere comprar mi libro?"

"Ese soy yo", dijo Naruto, acercándose para encontrarse con ella. "Soy Uzumaki Naruto. Encantado de conocerte".

"Higurashi Tenten, de vuelta a ti".

"Entonces, ¿sobre ese libro?"

"Sí, podría vendértelo, pero primero tienes que hacer algo por mí. Quiero pelear contigo. Solo un combate, pero tengo que saber si eres digno de eso".

 **Quest Alert**

 **Lucha conmigo: sobrevivir a un combate con Tenten**

 **Tenten te ha desafiado a un combate. Debes durar dos minutos contra ella sin que te maten ni te golpeen.**

 **Premio de finalización: 2000 Exp**

 **[Advanced Academy Taijutsu] Libro de habilidad**

 **50% de descuento en el cupón de cualquier artículo en Higurashi Weapons**

 **Aumenta la reputación con Higurashi Tenten**

 **Error de finalización: 200 Exp**

 **Disminuir la reputación con Higurashi Tenten**

Naruto tocó el 'Confirmar (Y)'. "Claro, feliz de hacerlo", dijo Naruto. Y estaba feliz de hacerlo. Cualquier posibilidad de más experiencia fue una gran victoria en su libro. "Entonces, ¿dónde hacemos esto?"

"Encuéntrame mañana en Training Field Four, mi sensei arbitrará el partido. Y tus amigos también pueden venir a verte. Te prometo que no te voy a golpear demasiado".

"Estaré allí", dijo Naruto con entusiasmo. Esto iba a ser épico.

 **Higurashi Tenten Lv 18**

Suponiendo que sobrevivió.


	6. Chapter 6

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa).

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente almacenados.**

Naruto se despertó lentamente el sábado por la mañana, sintiendo una sensación de paz. Se sentó lentamente, luego se desperezó y bostezó para despertarse correctamente. Entonces una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse, iba a desafiar a un genin. . . bien entrenar a un genin, pero seguiría siendo increíble, incluso si lo patearan.

Tenten era nivel 18 lo que significaba que ella era casi un chuunin. Esto significaba que ella tenía experiencia, mucho más que él. Naruto tuvo que contenerse de usar [Observe] en ella. Él quería esperar hasta la pelea.

Naruto se levantó tarde la noche antes de entrenar las habilidades que tenía. Incluso logró convencer a Chouji y Shikamaru para que se entrenan con él, mucho después de cualquiera de sus toques de queda. Y valió la pena. Gracias a que Shikamaru lo presionó en estrategia, había nivelado sus tácticas tres veces y había golpeado a LvMax con su taijutsu gracias al combate con Chouji.

 **[Academia Intermedia Taijutsu (Pasiva) LvMax]**

Taijutsu o combate mano a mano es otra habilidad esencial para que todos los shinobi aprendan. El nivel de principiante se enfoca en posturas apropiadas y golpes básicos, patadas y bloqueos. El nivel intermedio agrega algunas posiciones, golpes, patadas y bloqueos, así como algunos puntos de apoyo para tus habilidades de combate de mano a mano.

Aumenta pasivamente STR 7.5%

Aumenta pasivamente VIT 7.5%

Aumenta pasivamente DEX 7.5%

 **[Táctica de la Academia Intermedia (Pasiva) Lv18 Exp 5.05%]**

Principiante: formaciones de equipo, puntos de emboscada, contra emboscada y muchas otras tácticas. Intermedio: gestión táctica para estrategias de combate individuales y uso de ventajas de terreno en combate.

Aumenta pasivamente INT 7.5%

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 7.5%

Ninguno de los dos estuvo muy feliz con él al final de la noche ni tampoco sus padres, pero respetaron su decisión de empujar y entrenar tan duro como pudo para prepararse para la pelea que estaba por venir. También obtuvieron una buena experiencia, ganando algunos puntos en varias estadísticas.

Naruto de repente sonrió y se puso de pie. Corrió a través de su departamento al baño para comenzar su día enseguida. Una ducha más tarde encontró a Naruto frente a su plato caliente. Una de las cosas buenas que vino del entrenamiento de la noche anterior es Chouji diciéndole que tome un buen desayuno, incluso le dijo cómo revolver y cocinar algunos huevos.

Así que aquí estaba Naruto, cocinando, algo que estaba muy lejos de su timonera. Sus comidas generalmente consistían en Ichiraku Ramen o Cup Ramen y tal vez un poco de leche. Hacer comida de verdad fue muy diferente.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Comida real para un niño real, habilidad para la vida 'Cooking' Lvl. 1 ha sido creado.**

 **[Cocina (activa) Lv1 Exp 0.00 CP 5]**

Comer bien te ayudará a crecer fuerte y fuerte. La comida se puede hacer para mantenerte vivo pero también para hacerte más fuerte.

5% adicional a la velocidad de [Cocción] cuando está activo.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Tenía la sensación de que eso sucedería después de ver el estado de ánimo de Chouji cocinando el día anterior. Simplemente no estaba seguro de lo que significaba para él a la larga. A menos que la comida literalmente lo hiciera más fuerte. "¿Comida de Buff?" se preguntó Naruto en voz alta. Había jugado un juego hace años, donde comer ciertos alimentos le daría a su personaje las estadísticas de bonificación del juego durante un corto período de tiempo.

 **A través de una aplicación y un trabajo cuidadoso, ha aprendido la receta [Cocinar] [Huevos revueltos].**

 **[Huevos revueltos]**

 **Restaurar 100 HP**

 **+5 VIT por 30 minutos**

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido, esa ventana para la que no estaba preparado. "Más mierda con la que meterse, genial".

Naruto se sentó y comió sus huevos, pensando que lucharía contra Tenten en menos de treinta minutos de todos modos. Naruto se tragó el último de sus huevos y se dispuso a encontrarse con Shikamaru y Chouji como habían planeado.

Naruto se encontró con sus amigos justo afuera de las puertas del complejo Nara Clan y después de un breve saludo, el trío se dirigió al Training Field Four.

El fuerte golpeteo rítmico que los recibió cuando se acercaban era algo desconcertante. El hecho de que se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaban era aún más. La cosa verde con dientes gigantes, cejas de oruga que causaban que el ruido de golpear un poste de entrenamiento fuera francamente aterrador.

"Um, hola", llamó nerviosamente Naruto. ¿Quién sabía si la cosa verde se volvería repentinamente y comenzaría a golpearlo de esa manera?

 **Rock Lee Lv 20**

"¡Yosh!" gritó de repente, volviéndose para mirar a los recién llegados.

Naturalmente, los tres dieron unos pasos hacia atrás de la cosa.

"Bienvenida a mis amigos más jóvenes. ¿Has venido a avivar tus fuegos de juventud en las llamas del trabajo duro?" preguntó completamente serio.

Shikamaru y Chouji se miraron brevemente antes de empujar a Naruto hacia adelante.

Naruto los miró por encima del hombro antes de volverse hacia la cosa verde otra vez. "Soy Uzumaki Naruto y estos son mis amigos, Akimichi Chouji y Nara Shikamaru. Se supone que me encontraré con Tenten aquí esta mañana".

"¡Oah!" él gritó en voz alta. "¡Qué jóvenes de Tenten han encontrado un hombre así hasta la fecha! Debemos luchar para ver si eres digno".

Antes de que Lee pudiera hacer algo, un club gigante lo plantó cara al suelo. "Cállate, idiota. No estoy saliendo con él". Miró por encima de su hombro hacia otro joven y se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **Hyuuga Neji Lv 24**

"Lo siento por él. Es un idiota", dijo Tenten, pasando por encima del chico crispado. "Entonces, ¿estás aquí para ese entrenamiento?"

"Sí", dijo Naruto, con los ojos un tanto abiertos mientras miraba el club en el que Tenten se balanceaba tan casualmente, la cosa era tan fácil como ella.

"Genial, tan pronto como Gai-sensei llegue aquí podemos comenzar", dijo simplemente. Luego abrió un rollo para sellar el club.

Naruto no pudo evitar usar [Observe] en el club.

 **The Stupid Stick:** un club ridículamente lento para columpiarse, pero capaz de causar un trauma cerebral severo si lo haces. Se requiere Lv15. Estadísticas: 50-100 Daño (cuerpo a cuerpo), +20 STR, provoca efecto de estado "Daze", DUR 50/50.

Naruto trató de no reírse cuando vio a Lee levantarse y tambalearse para regresar al puesto de entrenamiento. No pudo contenerlo una vez que vio a Lee comenzar a golpear el poste como si nada hubiera sucedido un minuto después.

"No te preocupes por él, nada lo detiene por mucho tiempo".

"Claramente", dijo Shikamaru rotundamente. "¿Con qué frecuencia lo golpeas con esa cosa? ¿Y cómo es que no sufre daño cerebral como resultado?"

Tenten descaradamente ignoró el comentario, eligiendo en su lugar comenzar a estirar y calentar.

Naruto, en lugar de comentar, eligió unirse a ella para calentar y estirar. Tenía barras completas de HP y CP. Él ya había activado su [Refuerzo de Chakra], que más el beneficio de comida menor, estaba técnicamente sentado en 1652/1652 HP.

Naruto repentinamente se detuvo en su estiramiento. Entrar al campo era otra cosa verde, un poco más grande. También caminaba sobre sus manos con los pies colgando en el cielo sobre él.

Tenten suspiró. "Gai-sensei, ¿por qué sigues haciéndome esto? ¿Por qué no puedo tener un sensei normal que hace cosas normales? ¿Qué hice mal en mi vida anterior para merecer esto?"

Mientras tanto, Neji se quedó mirando, sin crisparse ni reconocer al extraño hombre o sus compañeros de equipo. Simplemente eligió mirar a Naruto y a sus amigos.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" preguntó Chouji, haciendo señas a Neji.

"Se toma muy en serio ser un shinobi", dijo Tenten. "Fue el novato del año pasado. Realmente no aprueba que yo salve a algunos estudiantes de la academia".

"Así que es un idiota", dijo Naruto, leyendo entre líneas.

Tenten dirigió una mirada a Naruto por el comentario. "Gai-sensei, árbitro este partido por favor".

"Yosh", dijo el hombre en voz alta, saltando de sus manos a sus pies. "Primero, debemos repasar las reglas. No se permiten golpes de asesinatos intencionales. Si veo que va a matar, lo romperé. El partido durará hasta que uno de ustedes quede inconsciente. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"¿Que eres?" Preguntó Naruto en voz baja, sus ojos pegados a las cejas gigantes en la cara del hombre.

"Oh ho, nunca has oído hablar de la Bella Bestia Verde de Konoha? Porque yo soy él, pero para aquellos que me conocen mejor, yo soy Maito Gai".

 **Maito Gai Lv?**

Shikamaru gimió, viendo a Naruto completamente paralizado por el hombre. Caminó hacia Naruto y le dio una rápida bofetada en la cabeza.

"¿Para qué diablos fue eso?" exigió Naruto, acercándose a su amigo.

"Estabas espaciando, ahora ve a pelear, y trata de no terminar lisiado. Arrastrarte al hospital sería demasiado problemático".

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos en advertencia a su amigo antes de girar para enfrentar a su oponente. "[Observar]."

 **Nombre:** Higurashi Tenten

 **Título:** Genin

 **Nivel:** LV18

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 1090/1090

 **CP:** 330/330

 **STR:** 33

 **VIT:** 73

 **DEX:** 129

 **INT:** 33

 **SIO:** 33

 **LUK:** 10

 **Estado: Señora de armas** (+2 DEX y +20 HP por nivel, + 20% de Daño a todas las habilidades de Bukijutsu), Herrería (15% de efectividad a [Herrería] Habilidad, + 25% de ganancia de experiencia a [Herrería] Habilidad), **Real Kunoichi** (+5 a todas las estadísticas)

 **Higurashi Tenten es un Real Kunoichi y lo toma muy en serio. Tan en serio como ella toma ser una kunoichi, ella toma ser un herrero tanto. Su padre la entrenó desde muy joven en ambas habilidades después de que su madre no regresó de una misión. Ella ha prometido ser tan fuerte y capaz como cualquier otro shinobi.**

Naruto parpadeó búho varias veces. Tenía que volver a mirar el DEX total de Tenten. "Estoy jodido", apenas susurró.

"¡Hajime!" Gai gritó, moviendo a la pareja a la acción.

Naruto fue rápidamente regresando lejos de la niña mientras docenas de kunai y shuriken volaban hacia él con precisión mortal. Sacó un par de kunai e intentó bloquear tantos proyectiles como pudo, pero no fue bonito ni muy efectivo, su constante barra de salud fue la prueba de ello.

"[Refuerzo de Chakra] [Chakra Sprint]", Naruto activó las dos habilidades tratando de superar a las chicas arrojadas armas.

"¿Dónde demonios los está atrapando a todos?" preguntó mientras ella comenzaba a tirar más para acomodar su mayor velocidad. Naruto estaba reactivando furiosamente su Sprint y su Fortalecimiento cada vez que se desvanecía, lo cual apenas se mantenía al ritmo del daño que estaba recibiendo. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que su CP se estaba agotando rápidamente.

"Defiéndete o te va a ganar", dijo Shikamaru, en realidad gritando por una vez.

"Atorníllalo entonces", dijo Naruto. "[Chakra Sprint] [Kunai Bukijutsu]", dijo en rápida sucesión, ahora corriendo directamente hacia Tenten, tratando de acercarse a ella. Shikamaru tenía razón, a su alcance no tenía ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a la pelea, rápidamente se hizo evidente que no era tan hábil en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Hasta que sacó un cuarto de personal de la nada. La pelea seguía siendo bastante parcial, pero el descenso vertiginoso de Naruto había disminuido a un deslizamiento descendente constante.

 **Has sobrevivido a un combate con Tenten. Recoge tu recompensa de Tenten cuando recuperes la conciencia.**

"¿Cuando recupere la conciencia?" preguntó Naruto, confundido por el mensaje de texto.

"Se apagan", dijo Tenten, sonriendo mientras golpeaba a Naruto por el templo con el bastón de su cuarto enviándolo rápidamente al negro.

Naruto llegó a los pocos minutos al olor a sales aromáticas. Parpadeó varias veces antes de apartarse de las monstruos verdes en confusión.

"Es fácil, Naruto-kun", dijo Gai, tratando de calmar al niño confundido. "Es posible que tengas una conmoción cerebral. La confusión es normal al principio".

Naruto negó con la cabeza un par de veces para despejar las telarañas. Se frotó la cara con las manos tratando de aclarar su visión cuando se sacudió de dolor. "Ow", se quejó cuando sintió el gran verdugón o hematoma formándose en un lado de su cara cerca de su sien.

"Sí, lo siento. Pude haberme dejado llevar un poco", dijo Tenten, sin parecer muy arrepentido.

"Está bien, estaré bien pronto", dijo Naruto, volviendo a enderezarse e inclinándose para mostrar el debido respeto por el final del partido.

Tenten reflejaba el arco, pero mucho más despreocupadamente. Al salir de su arco, metió la mano en la bolsa de su cadera y sacó un libro que le lanzó a Naruto.

Naruto lo atrapó.

 **Finalizado Premio ed: 2000 Exp, [Advanced Academy Taijutsu] Libro de habilidad, 50% de descuento en el cupón de cualquier artículo en Higurashi Weapons, +50 reputación con Higurashi Tenten.**

"¿Pero perdí la pelea?" pregunta Naruto, su boca moviéndose por sí misma.

"No se trataba de ganar o perder, era el desafío y tú me desafiaste ... un poco ... muy, muy poco ... como un minúsculo desafío minúsculo", se jactó, mostrando una mano con su pulgar e índice casi presionados juntos.

"Gracias ... Creo", dijo Naruto.

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Advanced Academy Taijutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto hubiera estado feliz de aprender el libro ahora, pero existía la posibilidad de que Tenten realmente lo matara si lo quemaba delante de ella.

"De todos modos, sigue trabajando y estoy seguro de que podrías estar a la altura de mí algún día. No en un futuro cercano pero, ya sabes, algún día, en el futuro, como años ... no, dentro de unas décadas".

"Lo entiendo, eres bueno, soy malo. Deja de insistir en eso ya", refunfuñó Naruto.

De repente, el comportamiento de Tenten cambió completamente. "Ah, y gracias por ayudar a mi padre con esas entregas mientras estoy fuera en misiones. Lo aprecio mucho".

"Sí, claro", dijo Naruto con timidez. Él no estaba acostumbrado a recibir un agradecimiento tan sincero de parte de nadie. Nunca antes había sucedido realmente.

"Entonces, tú y tus amiguitos pueden correr ahora. Los verdaderos ninjas tienen entrenamiento ahora", dijo Neji, tenía la voz fría cuando hablaba.

"Sigo diciendo que eres un idiota, pero está bien. Deberíamos salir a la carretera de todos modos. Nos vemos alrededor de Stabby-girl, Bushy-brows, y Super Bushy-brows". Naruto corrió a reunirse con su amigo antes de que la chica armada pudiera convertirlo en un alfiletero de nuevo.

"No está mal", dijo Shikamaru, asintiendo con aprobación. "No es bueno exactamente, pero teniendo en cuenta cuánto te superó a ti, no estuvo nada mal".

"Gracias, ella es mala y poderosa. Y eso es con menos de un año después de graduarse", dijo Naruto.

"Creo que podríamos necesitar comenzar a entrenar más duro", dijo Chouji, para sorpresa de Shikamaru. "Si ese es el nivel en el que están después de solo un año, entonces tenemos un camino realmente largo por recorrer".

"No estás bromeando, Chouji", dijo Naruto. La diferencia entre ellos era ridícula. Que DEX estaba loco, fue un milagro que lo extrañara. Tenía que haber algún tipo de cálculo de precisión versus esquivar que simplemente no estaba obteniendo.

"Problemático", se quejó Shikamaru nuevamente. "Bien, podemos reunirnos todos los días después de las clases en mi casa. Podemos entrenar allí y mi viejo podría incluso ayudar".

"También podemos ir a mi casa, mi papá probablemente también me ayude si es libre", le ofreció Chouji.

"Bueno, realmente no tengo una casa ni a nadie que nos ayude a entrenar, pero si quieres entrenar sigilosamente, tengo el mejor techo del mundo para él", agregó Naruto, sonriendo ante la mirada atónita en las caras de sus amigos. "Es muy chirriante y mis vecinos son muy sensibles, así que si hacemos algún ruido gritan. He descubierto que me he vuelto mucho más astuto desde que comencé a entrenar allí".

"Está bien, estoy jugando", dijo Shikamaru. "Así que rotamos, el primer día vamos a mi casa. El segundo día vamos a la azotea de Naruto, y el tercer día vamos a Chouji. Todos estamos de acuerdo".

"Diablos, sí, solo asegúrate de que tus padres sepan que voy a ir. No quiero ningún problema", sugirió Naruto.

"Estoy en el juego y también se lo diré a mis padres", dijo Chouji, sacando una nueva bolsa de papas fritas y abriéndola. Luego sorprendió al trío ofreciéndoles algo a ambos.

"En ese momento", dijo Shikamaru. "Dado que el lunes es el tercer día en la KSA y mi tiempo de observación en la nube está a punto de desaparecer, relajémonos para hoy y mañana. ¿Les gustaría unirse a mí para observar la nube?"

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente almacenados.**

Finalmente estaba aquí, fue este pensamiento el que cruzó la mente de Naruto cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Día del examen de graduación Su última oportunidad de graduarse, convertirse en un verdadero shinobi. Había crecido mucho en los últimos cinco meses desde que comenzó a entrenar con Shikamaru y Chouji. Al menos una vez a la semana, uno de sus padres salía a velar por su entrenamiento y por lo general les hacía una búsqueda que normalmente equivalía a una gran experiencia, por no mencionar el solo hecho de poder entrenar.

Naruto también había nivelado la mayoría de sus habilidades, lo cual era genial y no tan bueno al mismo tiempo. Todavía no podía aprender Bunshin para salvar su vida, pero sus otras habilidades deberían ser lo suficientemente altas como para superarlo. Gracias a Chouji y Shikamaru él incluso mejoró sus calificaciones en clase. . . aunque si Shikamaru le preguntara, él les diría que sus calificaciones solo aumentaron porque estaba tratando de obtener sus puntos INT. Así que aquí estaba él, tan agotado como pudo para llegar a la prueba. Las habilidades más importantes que había alcanzado al máximo eran su taijutsu y sus tácticas.

 **[Academia Avanzada Taijutsu (Pasiva) LvMax]**

Taijutsu o combate mano a mano es otra habilidad esencial para que todos los shinobi aprendan. El nivel de principiante se enfoca en posturas apropiadas y golpes básicos, patadas y bloqueos. El nivel intermedio agrega algunas posiciones, golpes, patadas y bloqueos, así como algunos puntos de apoyo para tus habilidades de combate de mano a mano. El nivel avanzado agrega más posiciones, golpes, patadas, bloqueos y detenciones, así como algunos lanzamientos. El dominio de los tres niveles de taijutsu de la Academia te permite aprender una forma más avanzada.

Aumenta pasivamente STR 10%

Aumenta pasivamente VIT 10%

Aumenta pasivamente DEX 10%

 **[Táctica de academia avanzada (pasiva) LvMax]**

Formaciones de equipo, emboscadas, contra emboscadas y muchas otras tácticas.

Aumenta pasivamente INT 10%

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 10%

Hablando de habilidades, Naruto aprendió una lección muy importante gracias a que Shikamaru lo señaló. Él había estado expresando regularmente sus habilidades en voz alta para activarlas. Incluso había practicado decirlas lo más suavemente posible para que no tuviera un montón de miradas extrañas. Entonces podrías imaginar lo avergonzado que estaba cuando Shikamaru lo cuestionó y le dijo que intentara activar uno sin decir nada. Un [Chakra Sprint] no hablado más tarde y chico, se estaba sintiendo tonto por todo el maldito asunto. Había aprendido que mover el chakra y hacer el movimiento necesario, a veces sellos manuales, era todo lo que necesitaba. Shikamaru aún no le ha permitido que lo amortigüe, pero, como se suponía que debía saber, esta habilidad de jugador constantemente le estaba haciendo una mierda.

Más allá de todo eso, incluso aprendió algunas recetas de cocina nuevas, nada excesivamente avanzado, pero aún así era agradable tener algo de variedad en su comida de búfalo.

 **[Sopa de miso]**

Restaura 100 HP

+5 WIS durante 30 minutos

 **[Pescado asado]**

Restaura 100 HP

+5 STR durante 30 minutos

 **[Tostada]**

Restaura 100 HP

+5 DEX por 30 minutos

 **[Ensalada de frutas]**

Restaura 100 HP

+5 INT por 30 minutos

 **[Yakitori]**

Restaura 200 HP

+5 VIT y +5 STR durante 30 minutos

Pero su parte favorita de todo el entrenamiento, las misiones y la rutina aburrida era su nivel. Él había excedido sus expectativas.

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Estudiante de la Academia (+ 25% de ganancia de experiencia hasta el nivel 10)

 **Nivel:** LV12 **Siguiente nivel:** 87.57%

 **Afiliación: Konoha**

 **HP:** 1813/1813

 **CP:** 1663/1663

 **STR:** 30 (18.00)

 **VIT:** 33 (28.30)

 **DEX:** 30 (18.00)

 **INT:** 33 (13.30)

 **SIO:** 30 (6.00)

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF:** 77 (19.25)

 **SPD:** 10 (25.00)

 **Estado:?** (VIT 10, 10 INT, +?% A la experiencia de habilidad [?]), **?** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia de reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trampa] Habilidad, + 5% de experiencia en [Intentos] Habilidad)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la Academia de Konoha que intentó y falló la graduación dos veces antes, mientras que claramente no estaba preparado para graduarse. Su pasado está envuelto en misterios para que descubra.**

 **Punto:** 5

 **Ryo:** 26750

Así es, Uzumaki Naruto es un tipo rudo, un tipo duro bien equilibrado, pero no deja de ser rudo. Naruto había escuchado cuando Shikamaru le dijo que para convertirse en genin necesitaba estar bien equilibrado y que una vez que se convirtiera en genin necesitarían especializarse. Había visto tanto cuando miró las estadísticas de Tenten cuando se enfrentaron todos esos meses atrás, su DEX y VIT estaban por las nubes, pero sus otras estadísticas estaban realmente bien equilibradas.

Eso dejó a Naruto cuestionando en qué se iba a poder especializar, algo que incluso le había expresado a Shikamaru en alguna ocasión. Desafortunadamente, Shikamaru le dijo que lo averiguara por sí mismo.

Entonces eso es lo que Naruto intentó hacer. Trató de resolverlo por sí mismo. Lo más obvio que notó fue que debido a su aumento de HP, podía ser golpeado por un buen rato sin caerse o cansarse, eso abrió la posibilidad de que fuera un 'Escudo' en términos de juego. Un 'Escudo' en un juego es alguien que mantiene a un oponente centrado en sí mismo mientras el resto del equipo ataca ese objetivo. A Naruto en realidad le gustaba la idea de proteger a sus amigos, así que definitivamente estaba en la lista de posibles caminos.

En el otro lado de esa moneda estaba el alto CP de Naruto. Si pudiera aprender algunos jutsu, podría tirarlos durante todo el día en una pelea. La clave aquí fue aprender algunos jutsu. Algo que parecía imposible dado que aún no podía ingresar a la biblioteca e incluso si pudiera, no significaba que pudiera aprender nada, ya que estaba bastante seguro de que la biblioteca frunciría el ceño ante la destrucción de sus libros. ¿Puedes decir más mala reputación? Aún así, Naruto amaba el ninjutsu y quería aprender aún más. Al final, eligió mantener sus opciones abiertas para cuando fue asignado a un equipo, por lo tanto, se sentó en sus puntos de estadística hasta que estuvo listo para asignarlos.

"De acuerdo, Naruto, puedes hacer esto. Incluso sin bunshin aún deberías poder graduarte en función de tus otras habilidades y calificaciones", intentó calmarse.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Naruto se sentara en la academia, emocionado de comenzar las pruebas.

 **Quest Alert**

 **Puedes hacerlo: aprobar el examen de graduación**

 **Premio de finalización: 5000 Exp**

 **Protector de la frente de Konoha**

 **Error de finalización: 500 Exp**

Naruto aceptó la misión, pero se sintió un poco confundido. La falla fue 500 Exp pero no hubo otra penalización. Naruto habría pensado 'Expulsión del Programa Shinobi' o algo similar habría estado allí. Le hizo preguntarse si tendría otra oportunidad solo por su habilidad como jugador.

De todos modos, Naruto tenía trabajo que hacer. Primero fue la prueba escrita. Cubría todo lo que Iruka había cubierto en el último año. Hubo preguntas sobre teoría de chakras, sigilo, trampas, bukijutsu y tácticas. Naruto estaba seguro de haber superado las tácticas, el sigilo y las trampas, probablemente le iba bien a los demás, pero definitivamente no era perfecto.

Después de la prueba escrita, fueron llevados al campo de entrenamiento de la academia donde tenían que cumplir con los estándares de acondicionamiento. En primer lugar, cada uno de ellos recibió tres carreras en la pista de obstáculos, donde solo se contabilizaría su mejor tiempo. Luego corrieron vueltas, muchas vueltas. Hicieron flexiones y abdominales, muchos de ellos también. Una vez que Iruka-sensei y Mizuki-sensei estuvieron satisfechos, se dirigieron al rango objetivo donde se probaron tanto la precisión como el área de efecto, y Naruto aceleró. De hecho, Naruto también realizó todas las pruebas de acondicionamiento, no era el mejor, pero estaba bastante bien y eso fue suficiente para él.

Luego fueron llevados a un anillo protector donde se enfrentaron a varios de los instructores de la academia en una única pelea de taijutsu. Naruto le agradeció repetidas veces a Kami cuando se enfrentó con Iruka-sensei, pudo pelear bien. Naturalmente, Iruka se contuvo un poco, pero Naruto todavía sentía que lo había hecho bastante bien en su pelea donde estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido cualquier otro maestro, no se hubieran reprimido en lo más mínimo.

Fue un día largo y agotador, justo como Naruto había recordado en sus dos intentos anteriores, pero Naruto llegó a través de este momento sintiéndose no solo más fuerte, sino significativamente más seguro que antes.

Por fin llegó la hora de la prueba de jutsu, algo que sabía que obtendría al menos un 66% en el que, aunque no pasara, cuando se combina con todas sus otras pruebas debería ser suficiente para hacerle pasar, si fuera solo.

Kawarimi, mira, henge, mira.

"Está bien, Naruto, Bunshin si quieres" pidió Iruka.

Naruto formó los sellos, todavía recordaba aquellos sin importar el libro de habilidades, empujó un pequeño chakra y con una nube de humo apareció un doble muerto y enfermizo para el rubio.

"Fracasado", dijo Iruka. "Danos un minuto para tabular tus resultados, por favor siéntate".

Naruto se sentó como lo ordenó, estaba literalmente en el borde de su asiento mientras esperaba los resultados. Era bastante estresante sentarse allí esperando, sin saber si ya había hecho suficiente.

Iruka finalmente se paró después de lo que parecieron horas. "Aunque claramente fallaste en la porción más calificada de las pruebas de hoy, el bunshin, el resto de tus pruebas apenas lograron compensar lo diferente. Me enorgullece decirte que has aprobado con puntaje mínimo absoluto, convirtiéndote en el último muerto de esta clase. Felicidades por mi paso, "terminó, mostrando el protector de la frente para que Naruto lo recogiera.

Naruto casi cruzó la habitación para aceptar la prueba de que ahora era un genin shinobi.

 **Pasaste la prueba.**

 **Premio de finalización: 5000 Exp, Konoha Forehead Protector**

 **Título de bonificación: Genin**

Naruto apenas leyó el mensaje, estaba demasiado ocupado saltando de alegría, abrazando ferozmente a Iruka y volviendo a saltar de alegría.

"Continúa, Naruto", dijo Iruka. "Únete al resto de los graduados, te lo has ganado".

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

La sonrisa de Naruto pareció ensancharse aún más si eso era posible. Por desgracia, no duró mucho. Una vez que salió con los otros graduados, pudo ver a todos sus compañeros de clase con sus familias, celebrando, felicitándolos. La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció en un pequeño ceño fruncido cuando se sintió fuera de lugar.

"Felicitaciones, Naruto", dijo una voz detrás de él.

Naruto se giró para ver a Mizuki-sensei. "Gracias, sensei".

"Entonces, el último muerto, ¿eh?"

Naruto casi gruñó al hombre. "Es ese estúpido bunshin. De lo contrario, pateé totalmente el culo".

"Claro que sí. Me impresionaron algunas de tus pruebas. O sea, no estarías interesado en un examen de sigilo de crédito extra ¿lo harías? ¿Tal vez salir del sótano? Te daría una mejor oportunidad de aterrizar un buen equipo también ".

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Naruto, honestamente se sorprendió por la oferta. "Claro, ¿qué tengo que hacer?"

"Ven a caminar conmigo y te explicaré todo", dijo Mizuki, haciendo un gesto para que Naruto lo siguiera.


	7. Chapter 7

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

N / A: Hola a todos, por lo que la mayoría de las respuestas han sido para colocar las estadísticas al final de cada capítulo con las que estoy de acuerdo. Agradezco los comentarios y lo haré en el futuro.

Naruto solo sospechaba un poco de la prueba de Mizuki, no lo suficiente como para preguntarle a otro maestro o al Hokage, pero lo suficiente como para ser cauteloso con él. Mizuki explicó todo, todas las reglas y sus requisitos, así como el límite de tiempo. En el momento en que Mizuki desapareció, Naruto obtuvo la ventana emergente para la búsqueda real.

 **Quest Alert: A Rank Mission**

 **El conocimiento es poder: adquiere el Pergamino prohibido de las focas de la Biblioteca del Hokage.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Infiltrate en la Biblioteca del Hokage.**

 **Escape sin inmutarse con el Pergamino prohibido de sellos.**

 **Lleva el Pergamino prohibido de sellos a la ubicación secreta.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Bono:?**

 **Bono:?**

 **Premio de finalización: 2000 Exp por objetivo**

 **10000 Exp para el objetivo de la bonificación**

 **10000 Ryo al completar todos los objetivos**

 **Incrementa la reputación con Konoha**

 **Fallo de finalización: captura y encarcelamiento**

Justo hasta la 'Captura y encarcelamiento' por fracasar, estaba completamente a bordo con la misión. El hecho de que no se le haya dado la opción de aceptar o rechazar lo hizo sentir aún más incómodo. Sin embargo, dadas las consecuencias, fallar no era una opción.

Así que aquí estaba él, de pie en un tejado al otro lado de la calle de la torre del Hokage, tratando de cronometrar a las diversas patrullas para su oportunidad de infiltrarse. No pudo evitar la sensación de que esto no iba a terminar a su favor.

Naruto vio la brecha que estaba esperando y se lanzó por la abertura hacia un tragaluz en la azotea. Rápidamente recogió la cerradura, luego levantó ligeramente la ventana y deslizó su pequeño marco dentro. El aterrizaje de Naruto en el piso diez metros abajo fue suave como un susurro. Luego avanzó lo más silenciosamente posible hacia la puerta de la sala de reuniones en la que había caído.

Naruto abrió la puerta un poco para mirar hacia el pasillo, viendo que la patrulla había doblado la esquina dando a Naruto la habitación que necesitaba para correr hacia la puerta del pasillo. Naruto estaba muy agradecido de que conociera la torre tan bien como lo hizo o que ya hubiera estado en un gran problema.

En la habitación contigua, Naruto deslizó su pequeño cuerpo en el acceso de ventilación, necesitaba bajar a otro piso y los respiraderos una vez dentro del edificio eran la manera más segura si quería evitar más patrullas. Él solo tenía que estar muy tranquilo a esta hora de la noche porque el ruido sería fácil de llevar.

Tardó unos veinte minutos en abrirse camino a través del complejo sistema de túneles que componía la ventilación de la torre. Finalmente vio la biblioteca a través del único respiradero en la habitación. La habitación estaba oscura, lo que le quedaba bien a Naruto, sin luz no significaba que hubiera nadie dentro.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, Naruto empujó hacia abajo el respiradero, luego abrió el pasador que lo sostenía. Con el otro extremo libre, Naruto fue capaz de bajar a la habitación. Por un minuto Naruto [Observe] se vio abrumado por la información. Cientos de pergaminos y libros que eran muy, muy tentadores para comenzar a aprender de inmediato. Pero tenía la sensación de que ya iba a tener suficientes problemas, ya que era mejor que simplemente obtuviera lo que venía y se fuera de una puta vez.

 **Has obtenido [Pergamino prohibido de sellos].**

 **Objetivo completado: adjudicado 2000 Exp.**

Un objetivo abajo, cinco para ir ", dijo Naruto, suavemente.

"¿Naruto-kun? ¿Eres tú?" preguntó el Sandaime.

"Oh, mierda", dijo Naruto, al ver que el viejo entraba en la sala, tratando de alcanzar el interruptor de la luz.

Naruto de repente se iluminó en la luz, sosteniendo el rollo grande en sus brazos. "Puedo explicarlo . . ."

"¿Cuál es el significado de este?" Exigió, sin parecer feliz en lo más mínimo al ver a Naruto sosteniendo el pergamino.

El mundo pareció congelarse repentinamente alrededor de Naruto mientras trataba de pensar en las opciones. No podía luchar contra el Sandaime, de ninguna manera, ahora cómo. Pero si no hiciera algo para sacar al viejo, seguramente lo atraparía. Rápidamente trató de pensar en todo lo que sabía sobre el viejo, sus hábitos, sus pasatiempos y sus tendencias. Luego se le vino a la cabeza, el pequeño libro naranja que el anciano leyó, que Naruto lo sorprendió leyendo con una hemorragia nasal. El viejo era un pervertido y los pervertidos eran débiles contra los senos. Así que chicas desnudas y calientes podrían distraer al viejo. Ahora Naruto sabía que no había forma de que pudiera lanzar un genjutsu, simplemente no sabía uno. Pero definitivamente podría transformarse en uno y esperar que Kami funcione.

"Oiroke no jutsu", gritó Naruto, haciendo los sellos para henge rápidamente.

Una bocanada de humo y una joven rubia, pechugona, desnuda, con una coleta rubia, con volutas de humo apenas oscureciendo ciertas partes de su cuerpo ahora estaba mirando al venerable hombre. "Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma", gimió Naruto en su mejor imitación de una de las chicas del barrio rojo.

El pobre viejo nunca tuvo una oportunidad. El Hokage fue impulsado instantáneamente hacia atrás con sangre rociando por su nariz. En cuestión de segundos, el viejo estaba en el suelo temblando y sonreía tontamente mientras la sangre le corría por la nariz.

"No puedo creer que realmente funcionó", dijo Naruto, dejando que el henge se desvaneciera.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Pervertidos, ten cuidado, has modificado tu 'Henge' para apuntar a esos hombres degradados, 'Oiroke no Jutsu' Lvl. 1 ha sido creado.**

Sin dar por supuesto ningún regalo como este, Naruto rápidamente escapó de la torre, dejó atrás al inconsciente Hokage y salió por la ventana sin protección.

 **Objetivo de bonificación completado: +750 a la reputación con Sarutobi Hiruzen**

"Eso está jodido, jiji," murmuró Naruto, cerrando la ventana.

Naruto logró salir de la aldea con bastante facilidad, una vez más sus formas de bromista jugando en su beneficio. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera otra advertencia, esta era diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes.

 **Campo de entrenamiento 13: un área muy boscosa poblada con una gran cantidad de arañas chakra. Nivel recomendado: 12.**

Naruto parpadeó varias veces, esto era nuevo. También lo fueron las tres arañas que de repente cayeron del dosel sobre él y directamente en su camino.

 **Chakra Spider Youngling Lvl 9**

 **HP: 500/500 CP: 100/100**

 **El veneno de Chakra Spider causará que los afectados purguen el chakra.**

"Eso no es bueno", dijo Naruto, rápidamente colocando el pergamino en su inventario en lugar de tratar de cargar el maldito objeto. Hecho eso, sacó un puñado de shuriken y kunai y luego los dejó volar con [Buki no Arashi]. Los diez proyectiles cayeron sobre las arañas, matando a uno por completo, hiriendo a otro pero echando por tierra al tercero por completo y cabreándolos por completo. Naruto sacó dos kunai inmediatamente después, uno para cada mano. Naruto rápidamente despachó al debilitado antes de esquivar a los ilesos que se lanzaban sobre él.

Unos cuantos esquivas más y Naruto anotó un golpe sólido, cortando cuatro de las patas de la araña. A [Doble Pierce] más tarde y la araña se había ido. Naruto sonrió, no se lastimó y tres de ellos le dieron 200 experiencia cada uno.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que este no es el último de ellos?" preguntó Naruto para sí mismo. A este juego le gustaba follar con él en los peores momentos posibles.

Naruto comenzó a moverse a través del bosque de nuevo, chocando con varios paquetes más de arañas, en su mayoría niños pequeños, pero algunos jóvenes y adultos. Toda experiencia digna y desagradable.

Naruto se estaba acercando a su destino cuando de repente todo fue muy, muy tranquilo. Era tan espeluznante que Naruto tuvo que detenerse y verificar su entorno. Alzando la vista, no pudo evitar el terror que momentáneamente corría por sus venas.

 **Jorogumo, la Prostituta Araña Lvl 16**

 **HP: 1500/1500 CP: 100/100**

 **Madre de las arañas Chakra que habitan en estos bosques, se ha despertado por la pérdida de muchos de sus hijos. Cuídate de su aliento porque te atrapará como lo ha hecho con muchos otros hombres. Aquellos que caen presos son acostados y luego agotados de la vida.**

Naruto tragó saliva, era demasiado joven para morir y demasiado joven para ser padre de cientos de pequeños monstruos araña.

Naruto sacó dos kunai y se puso en posición de listo. "Está bien, perra fea, vamos a retumbar".

"Usted . . ." ella gimió. "Has herido a tantos de mis hijos, los has quitado del abrazo de su madre. Debes asumir la responsabilidad". Ella cayó pesadamente al suelo del bosque. Ocho piernas monstruosas conectadas con la araña más grande que Naruto había visto alguna vez. Detrás de ella estaba lo que parecía la cola de un escorpión, pero en lugar de aguijón era el cuerpo de una mujer. La mujer estaba completamente sin vida, pero su boca hablaba. "Te tendré, entonces yo y nuestros pequeños te devoraremos".

Naruto decidió no esperar más, bañándola con otra lluvia de armas a través de [Buki no Arashi], lamentablemente casi no tuvo ningún efecto, apenas marcando su HP, por supuesto que ayudaría tener éxito con más de uno o dos armas, la perra era sorprendentemente ágil.

"Si el alcance no te funciona, entonces tendré que acercarme un poco. [Chakra Sprint] [Refuerzo de Chakra] permitió a Naruto acercarse rápidamente y quitarle el golpe de una pierna. el apéndice ofensivo y clavó uno de sus kunai en la articulación. Otra pierna se balanceó hacia él, se agachó y pateó la culata del kunai más profundamente en la articulación.

Jorogumo gritó de dolor y se revolvió por obtener algo de espacio de Naruto. Mientras retrocedía, la pierna fláccida y herida se enganchó en la raíz de un árbol. Ella tiró de la raíz con el tiempo rasgando su pierna directamente desde su torso, rociando sangre verde por todo el lugar y dejando caer su HP casi un octavo.

"Bien, entonces eso causó un daño significativo", dijo Naruto, analizando la situación. "Ahora veamos si puedo hacerlo de nuevo".

Naruto corrió de nuevo, esquivando múltiples barras, eventualmente se acercó lo suficiente para meter dos kunai en una articulación y liberar la pierna de su cuerpo al instante. Sonriendo en su momento de triunfo, se perdió el movimiento de la cola sobre él. Luego se volvió para verla cara a cara con la mujer, una mujer triste llorando gimiendo, vaciló.

La mujer de repente sonrió y exhaló un montón de gas en su rostro.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon por la sonrisa y se dejaron caer al suelo rápidamente, esquivando la nube de veneno solo por si solo. Poniéndose de pie, arrojó los dos kunai en la cola, uno de los kunai atravesó el ojo de la mujer y penetró en su cráneo.

Jorogumo gritó una vez más y comenzó a agitarse, su cola renunciando a tratar de expulsar el kunai atrapado en ella, su HP cayendo casi a la mitad.

Naruto al ver la apertura saltó sobre las bestias en ese entonces intentó [doble perforar] la cabeza de la araña solo para ser golpeado por la cola con un golpe de refilón debido a su salvaje golpe, lo derribó al suelo.

Naruto aterrizó bruscamente y rodó varias veces, luego rodó varias veces más mientras trataba de atravesarlo con las puntas en las puntas de los pies. Naruto eventualmente volvió a ponerse en pie una vez que se había alejado de la perra.

"Pagarás por esto, te devoraré por completo", gritó, la cuenca del ojo ahora vacía del kunai y sangrando la misma sangre verde como el resto de la araña.

"Dame tu mejor oportunidad", dijo Naruto, sacando dos kunai más después de haber perdido a la pareja anterior al tratar de escapar de su último ataque.

Naturalmente, su mejor oportunidad era que una docena de jóvenes cayeran del dosel sobre él y corrieran hacia él con un aspecto algo más que cabreado.

El uso liberal de [Buki no Arashi] mató a los niños, pero gastó la mayoría de sus shuriken y kunai.

"Lo que no daría por un kibaku fuda (etiqueta explosiva) o un jutsu elemental en este momento". Naruto cargó de nuevo, dos kunai listos. Una vez más, esquivando varios golpes de piernas y poniéndose debajo de ella, pudo sacar otra pierna. Le costó severamente cuando se estrelló contra el suelo, incapaz de soportar su propio peso.

No podía durar mucho más, especialmente ahora que estaba inmovilizada. Naruto activó [Kunai Bukijutsu], [Chakra Sprint] y [Chakra Reinforcement] y cargó una vez más, con suerte para acabar con la perra de una vez por todas.

Naruto se deslizó detrás de ella rápidamente y luego atacó su cola con tanta fuerza como pudo meter un kunai en la base de la cola y luego arrastrarlo mientras giraba alrededor de él cortándolo limpiamente. La cola y la falsa mujer aterrizaron en el suelo con un fuerte golpe.

Naruto la miró de nuevo y su HP parpadeaba en rojo y casi se apagaba. Naruto cargó de nuevo esta vez saltando alto y golpeando a un [Doble Pierce] en la cabeza de la araña poniendo a cero por completo a las perras HP.

"Hah, chúpalo perra", dijo Naruto triunfante.

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

Naruto observó con morbosa fascinación cómo el cuerpo de la araña se descomponía rápidamente, dejando un pequeño montón de cosas en el suelo.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido. "¿Sabes? En serio, dejó caer el botín ... Este maldito juego me va a matar creando una mierda así". Naruto caminó tentativamente hacia adelante para ver las gotas.

 **Seda de araña Chakra de alto grado - Material filiforme suave capaz de conducir chakra. Material de fabricación.**

 **3000 Ryo.**

 **Chakra Spider Venom - Toxin Recolectado y embotellado que se puede aplicar a las armas. Venom reduce 25 CP por 5 segundos, se acumula 4 veces.**

Naruto no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que surgió en su rostro cuando puso los artículos en su inventario. Luego pasó los siguientes minutos recogiendo su kunai y shuriken gastados, al menos los que pudo encontrar. Perdió once shuriken y siete kunai desde que comenzó el campo de entrenamiento. Luego volvió a llenar sus existencias equipadas con los extras de su inventario. Con todo eso, renovó su [Refuerzo de Chakra] antes de seguir hacia la ubicación de encuentro que Mizuki había establecido.

No tardó mucho en llegar al cobertizo del que le habían informado, al llegar un temporizador comenzó a mostrar 00: 20: 00.00 y comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

 **Objetivo completado: adjudicado 2000 Exp.**

 **Actualización de Quest**

 **Quest Alert: A Rank Mission**

 **El conocimiento es poder: adquiere el Pergamino prohibido de las focas de la Biblioteca del Hokage.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Infiltrate en la Biblioteca del Hokage.**

 **Escape sin inmutarse con el Pergamino prohibido de sellos.**

 **Lleva el Pergamino prohibido de sellos a la ubicación secreta.**

 **Selecciona y aprende una habilidad del Catálogo de habilidades [Pergamino desplazado de focas].**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Bonificación: distraer al Sandaime y escapar de su ira**

 **Bono:?**

 **Premio de finalización: 2000 Exp por objetivo**

 **10000 Exp para el objetivo de la bonificación**

 **10000 Ryo al completar todos los objetivos**

 **Incrementa la reputación con Konoha**

 **Fallo de finalización: captura y encarcelamiento**

Naruto casi babeaba ante el nuevo objetivo. Naruto sabía que el [Forbidden Scroll of Seals] estaba cargado de peligrosos y poderosos jutsu y focas. Que Naruto iba a aprender de eso fue increíble.

Naruto rápidamente lo sacó de su inventario.

 **Has obtenido el catálogo de habilidades [Pergamino prohibido de sellos].**

 **¿Te gustaría abrir el catálogo?**

"¡Demonios si!" gritó Naruto, tocando el botón 'Confirmar (Y)' tan rápido como pudo.

 **[Kage Bunshin no jutsu]**

Una poderosa técnica de Bunshin en la que el usuario crea copias corporales de sí mismo. Cada uno capaz de acción independiente y con su propio grupo de CP puede incluso usar cualquier técnica que ya conozca. Requiere 2000 CP.

 **[Kage Buki no Jutsu]**

Crea duplicados físicos de un arma lanzada capaz de infligir una gran cantidad de daño en el área de efecto. Requiere 2000 CP.

 **[?]**

 **?**

 **[?]**

 **?**

 **[?]**

 **?**

 **[?]**

 **?**

Naruto estaba molesto de ver el resto del pergamino lleno de signos de interrogación. En general eso significaba que las técnicas estaban más allá de su alcance. Y los dos que quedaban requerían más CP de lo que tenía actualmente, a menos que gastara hasta el último punto de estadística que tenía, lo que prácticamente le hizo tomar la decisión. Naruto descargó el resto de los puntos en la estadística INT y luego volvió al rollo.

No fue una elección fácil, una fue una gran área de efecto mientras que la otra le daría la capacidad de crear otro luchador para trabajar junto a él e incluso usar jutsu.

 **Has seleccionado [Kage Bunshin no Jutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto vaciló por un segundo antes de presionar 'Confirmar (Y)'.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'.**

 **[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (activo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00% CP: ½ CP total]**

Kage Bunshin son copias corporales capaces de todo lo que eres, como pelear, usar jutsu y aprender cosas nuevas. El primer kage bunshin reducirá tu CP en ½ y cada kage bunshin adicional reducirá el CP del kage bunshin en ½. Por ejemplo, si tienes CP: 2000, un kage bunshin tendrá CP: 1000, pero cien Kage Bunshin tendrán CP: 10. Kage Bunshin se disipará con un golpe sólido o cuando se queden sin chakra, si mueren por al ser golpeado, el CP no utilizado volverá a su grupo de CP.

 **Objetivo completado: adjudicado 2000 Exp.**

Naruto tuvo que leer esa descripción varias veces para asegurarse de que entendía lo que había aprendido. Estaba ansioso por probarlo y según el cronómetro todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo, al menos diez minutos. Entonces se le ocurrió a Naruto. "¿Puedo aprender la otra técnica en el pergamino? Quiero decir, tengo mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?" Naruto recogió el rollo de nuevo.

 **Has obtenido el catálogo de habilidades [Pergamino prohibido de sellos].**

 **¿Te gustaría abrir el catálogo?**

Naruto casi se rió de alegría. Tocó el botón 'Confirmar (Y)' y la lista de desplazamiento reapareció.

 **[Kage Bunshin no jutsu]**

 **Una poderosa técnica de Bunshin en la que el usuario crea copias corporales de sí mismo. Cada uno capaz de acción independiente y con su propio grupo de CP puede incluso usar cualquier técnica que ya conozca. Requiere 2000 CP. (No se puede aprender de nuevo, ya se sabe)**

 **[Kage Buki no Jutsu]**

 **Crea duplicados físicos de un arma lanzada capaz de infligir una gran cantidad de daño en el área de efecto. Requiere 2000 CP.**

 **[?]**

 **?**

 **[?]**

 **?**

 **[?]**

 **?**

 **[?]**

 **?**

Naruto sonrió independientemente y seleccionó la habilidad [Kage Buki no Jutsu].

 **Has seleccionado [Kage Buki no Jutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

"Duh, sí", dijo, presionando con impaciencia el botón de aceptar.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad 'Kage Buki no Jutsu'.**

 **[Kage Buki no Jutsu (activo / pasivo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00% CP: 10 por copia]**

Una poderosa técnica de área de efecto limitada que hace copias físicas de tus armas.

Aumente pasivamente la precisión de la AE 5%

Naruto se rió con absoluto regocijo.

 **Objetivo de bonificación completado: adjudicado 2000 Exp**

Naruto estaba feliz con toda la experiencia que estaba recibiendo, pero podía ayudar pero sentirse un poco nervioso por todo.

 **Actualización de Quest**

 **Quest Alert: A Rank Mission**

 **El conocimiento es poder: adquiere el Pergamino prohibido de las focas de la Biblioteca del Hokage.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Infiltrate en la Biblioteca del Hokage.**

 **Escape sin inmutarse con el Pergamino prohibido de sellos.**

 **Lleva el Pergamino prohibido de sellos a la ubicación secreta.**

 **Selecciona y aprende una habilidad del Catálogo de habilidades [Pergamino desplazado de focas].**

 **Protege el [Pergamino prohibido de sellos]**

 **?**

 **Bonificación: distraer al Sandaime y escapar de su ira**

 **Bonificación: seleccione y aprenda una habilidad adicional del Catálogo de habilidades [Despliegue prohibido de sellos].**

 **Premio de finalización: 2000 Exp por objetivo**

 **10000 Exp para el objetivo de la bonificación**

 **10000 Ryo al completar todos los objetivos**

 **Incrementa la reputación con Konoha**

 **Fallo de finalización: captura y encarcelamiento**

Naruto ni siquiera había notado que el temporizador había expirado durante su celebración y autorreflexión.

"Naruto", gritó la voz demasiado familiar y demasiado enojada de Iruka.

"Te encontré", respondió Naruto, hablando sin que Naruto eligiera hacerlo.

"Idiota, te encontré", gritó Iruka. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?"

"¿Obtuve el crédito extra ahora? Aprendí un jutsu del rollo, así que obtengo puntos de bonificación en mi examen. Así es como funciona, ¿no?"

Iruka abrió mucho los ojos. "¿Quién? ¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Mizuki-sensei, él me contó sobre este pergamino y este lugar", respondió Naruto, un momento después Iruka empujó a Naruto fuera del camino y fue golpeado por varios kunai, afortunadamente no se golpeó nada vital.

Naruto observó como el HP de Iruka descendía levemente pero no lo suficiente como para matarlo.

"Estoy impresionado de que hayas encontrado este lugar, Iruka", dijo Mizuki, fingiendo sorpresa en su voz que decía lo contrario.

"Ya veo cómo es", dijo Iruka, su voz ligeramente tensa por el evidente dolor en el que estaba.

"Naruto, dame ese pergamino", ordenó Mizuki.

"¿Qué ... qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Naruto, comenzaba a sentirse como si estuviera atrapado en una especie de corte dado que sus respuestas no fueron dadas por su propio poder.

"¡Naruto, nunca le des ese rollo!" el mostrador ordenó a Iruka, su pierna sangrando bastante fuerte mientras tiraba de uno de los kunai que hacía solo unos momentos estaba empalado en su pierna. "Es un objeto peligroso que contiene ninjutsu prohibido. Mizuki te usó para obtenerlo por sí mismo".

"Que ..."

"Naruto, Iruka solo tiene miedo de que tengas ese pergamino", dijo Mizuki, estaba mintiendo claramente después de todo lo que Naruto ya había visto y experimentado esa noche, pero aún así, era como si su cuerpo estuviera en movimiento y activo por sí mismo .

"¿Huh?"

"No dejes que te engañe, Naruto".

"Te diré la verdad."

"No te atrevas, está prohibido", gritó Iruka, claramente preocupado ahora por lo que Mizuki estaba a punto de decir.

"Hace trece años se creó una regla. Una regla sobre ti que todos menos tú conocen".

"¿Todos menos yo? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

"¡Basta, Mizuki!" gritó Iruka, la desesperación clara en su rostro.

"Esta regla es para evitar que alguien te diga la verdad sobre lo que eres. ¿Quieres saber?"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué soy?"

"Eres el Kyuubi no Kitsune que casi destruyó la aldea hace trece años y que mató al amado Yondaime Hokage", dijo Mizuki con odio. "Incluso mataste a los padres de Iruka".

Ahí estaba, la razón por la que todos lo odiaban. La razón por la que era un paria. La razón por la que estaba tan solo en el mundo.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Siseó Iruka enojado con Mizuki.

"Y ahora voy a matarte y convertirte en un héroe para la aldea", dijo Mizuki, sacando uno de los shuriken gigantes de su espalda.

El cuerpo de Naruto intentó girar y correr a pesar de que todo lo que realmente quería en ese momento era vencer a Mizuki. Su cuerpo terminó encogido, esperando ser empalado por el shuriken que arrojó Mizuki, en su lugar sintió lágrimas en su rostro. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Iruka protegiéndolo. Que Iruka había tomado el golpe por él.

"Corre, toma el rollo y protégelo a toda costa", ordenó Iruka.

El cuerpo de Naruto una vez más automáticamente corrió por el bosque, eventualmente se escondió para recuperar el aliento. Simplemente sucedió que Iruka y Mizuki ingresaron a un claro cerca de su escondite.

"¿Cómo supiste que no era Iruka? Dime, Naruto", exigió Iruka, que después de una repentina bocanada de humo se reveló como Mizuki.

Naruto se vio tambalearse hacia atrás y apoyarse contra un árbol y luego transformarse en el Iruka real en otra bocanada de humo.

"Porque, yo era el verdadero Iruka".

"Ya veo. Simplemente no te entiendo. ¿Por qué protegerías a quien mató a tu familia?"

"No voy a permitir que un idiota como tú consiga ese pergamino", escupió Iruka enojado.

"Eres el idiota, Naruto es lo mismo que yo", replicó Mizuki. "Cualquiera que tenga ese pergamino puede hacer lo que quiera. Es lo mismo con ese monstruo, Kyuubi, se aprovecharía del poder de ese pergamino".

"Ah, tienes razón ..."

Naruto sintió instantáneamente una parte de su corazón que Iruka pensaría así de él. No había forma de que pudiera ser verdad. Naruto deseaba tanto poder controlar su propio cuerpo, pero se vio obligado a sentarse allí y escuchar.

"... lo haría si fuera Kyuubi. Pero Naruto es diferente, es uno de mis mejores alumnos. Trabaja duro para lograr lo que ha conseguido. No es Kyuubi, es Uzumaki Naruto de Konohagakure".

Naruto no pudo controlar las lágrimas que fluían al escuchar esas amables palabras de su sensei. Perdió el juego por obligarlo a hacerlo, incluso cuando se levantó de su escondite bajo su propio poder.

Naruto espiaba alrededor del árbol para ver a Mizuki preparándose para terminar con Iruka.

 **Objetivo completado: adjudicado 2000 Exp**

 **Actualización de Quest**

 **Quest Alert: A Rank Mission**

 **El conocimiento es poder: adquiere el Pergamino prohibido de las focas de la Biblioteca del Hokage.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Infiltrate en la Biblioteca del Hokage.**

 **Escape sin inmutarse con el Pergamino prohibido de sellos.**

 **Lleva el Pergamino prohibido de sellos a la ubicación secreta.**

 **Selecciona y aprende una habilidad del Catálogo de habilidades [Pergamino desplazado de focas].**

 **Protege el [Pergamino prohibido de sellos].**

 **Protege a Iruka, vence a Mizuki.**

 **Bonificación: distraer al Sandaime y escapar de su ira**

 **Bonificación: seleccione y aprenda una habilidad adicional del Catálogo de habilidades [Despliegue prohibido de sellos].**

 **Premio de finalización: 2000 Exp por objetivo**

 **10000 Exp para el objetivo de la bonificación**

 **10000 Ryo al completar todos los objetivos**

 **Incrementa la reputación con Konoha**

 **Fallo de finalización: captura y encarcelamiento**

"Heh, iba a hacer eso de todos modos", dijo Naruto. Su [Chakra Sprint] y [Chakra Reinforcement] se activan casi automáticamente. Naruto cargó y Mitchi golpeó a Mizuki poniendo todo el poder que pudo.

Naruto estaba complacido de ver a Mizuki caer de punta a punta y el shuriken gigante salió volando a lo lejos.

"No vas a poner un dedo sobre Iruka-sensei", dijo fríamente Naruto. "Iruka-sensei, agárrate a esto," Naruto le lanzó el [Pergamino Forzado de Focas]. "Voy a patear el culo de Mizuki-teme ahora".

Iruka estaba tan sorprendido y comenzó que realmente no registró el rollo volando hacia él hasta que lo golpeó en el estómago y le hizo toser.

"¿Vas a patear mi trasero ahora?" preguntó Mizuki, recuperándose del ataque inicial.

Naruto usó su [Observe] para ver las estadísticas del hombre.

 **Nombre: Touji Mizuki**

 **Clase: Traidor**

 **Título: Chuunin**

 **Nivel: LV22 Siguiente nivel: 15.42%**

 **Afiliación:?**

 **HP: 650/1000**

 **CP: 1200/1200**

 **STR: 65**

 **VIT: 100**

 **DEX: 65**

 **INT: 120**

 **SIO: 65**

 **LUK: 1**

 **Estado: Missing-Nin (-35% a la paga de la misión, + 35% a la recompensa personal), implacable (+ 15% al daño, -15% a las ganancias de reputación)**

 **Touji Mizuki era un instructor asistente en la KSA. Usó su posición para reunir información sobre la juventud de Konoha para venderla al mejor postor. Él es un traidor del más alto calibre.**

 **Recompensa: 15000 Ryo muerta o viva**

Así que Iruka había logrado debilitarlo un poco en algún momento, pero aún tenía muchas estadísticas que superar para Naruto. Pero a Naruto no le importaba particularmente en este momento. Quería hacer el mayor daño posible al traidor y tenía dos nuevos jutsu quemando un agujero en el bolsillo durante casi una hora. La pregunta era cuántos Kage Bunshin debería hacer para poder seguir usando [Kage Buki]. Diez clones serían capaces de hacer diez copias de armas mientras Naruto hacía cien. Eso debería ser suficiente.

"[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]", dijo Naruto en voz alta sin más razón que follar con el traicionero pinchazo. Y con esas palabras, diez copias perfectas de Naruto brillaron a la existencia. "Rodearlo", ordenó Naruto a sus clones mientras continuaba mirando a Mizuki.

"Diez veces nada es todavía nada", dijo fríamente Mizuki.

"Ya veremos eso", dijo Naruto, sus manos ya sacaban un kunai de su bolsa para las piernas, una acción imitada por sus clones. Naruto arrojó el arma al muy engreído Mizuki. El hombre se quedó parado allí esperando esquivar fácilmente el kunai cuando el cuerpo de Naruto hizo dos rápidos sellos manuales. "[Kage Buki no Jutsu]". De repente, ese Kunai se convirtió en cien kunai y los ojos de Mizuki se abrieron con terror mientras los clones de Naruto hacían lo mismo y, aunque había menos kunai, cortaba todas sus rutas de escape.

Naruto palideció un poco cuando Mizuki tomó la carga completa del enjambre de kunai causando que el HP del hombre cayera inmediatamente a cero.

 **Objetivo completado: adjudicado 2000 Exp**

 **Finalización Otorgada: 10000 Exp, 10000 Ryo, +500 reputación con Konoha.**

 **Recompensa otorgada: 15000 Ryo por Touji Mizuki, reputación de +100 con Konoha.**

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

En total, no fue tan malo como un día a pesar de toda la basura desagradable con la que repentinamente tuvo que lidiar. Tres niveles, dos nuevos jutsu, un logro de rango Genin. . . borrando a Mizuki y salvando a Iruka-sensei. . . . no tiene precio.

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV15 **Siguiente nivel:** 0.01%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 2113/2113

 **CP:** 2128/2128

 **STR:** 30 (18.00)

 **VIT:** 33 (28.30)

 **DEX:** 30 (18.00)

 **INT:** 48 (13.30)

 **SIO:** 30 (6.00)

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF: 82 (20.50)**

 **SPD: 10 (25.00)**

 **Estado:?** (VIT 10, 10 INT, +?% A la experiencia de habilidad [?]), **?** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia de reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trampa] Habilidad, + 5% de experiencia en [Intentos] Habilidad)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la Academia de Konoha al haber fallado la graduación dos veces antes, mientras que claramente no estaba preparado para graduarse. Su pasado está envuelto en misterios para que descubra.**

 **Punto:** 5

 **Ryo:** 54750


	8. Chapter 8

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

Naruto se sentó en la oficina del Hokage, sintiéndose como si tuviera seis años otra vez y hubiera sido sorprendido colocando un cubo sobre la puerta del anciano para una broma. Solo que esta vez, Naruto estaba en problemas y sería afortunado de poder salir vivo.

"Entonces, Naruto-kun, ¿has tenido bastante aventura esta noche?" preguntó el Hokage.

Naruto no estaba seguro de si era una pregunta capciosa o no, pero contestó de todos modos. "Sí, fue una aventura, no todo bien tampoco".

"Sí, esta noche has visto uno de los aspectos más oscuros de la vida de los shinobis. Los traidores van y vienen y todos deben ser tratados eventualmente. A pesar de tu horrendo error, has hecho un gran servicio a esta aldea para detenerlo permanentemente, por duro que haya sido ".

Naruto realmente no había calculado que había matado a Mizuki hasta que el Hokage lo dijo en ese momento. Nunca antes había matado o pensó que tendría que hacerlo. Pero eso tampoco era del todo cierto, en algún momento se le ocurrió que probablemente tendría que matar como ninja, pero nunca pensó que sucedería tan pronto o que sería tan fácil de hacer. "No quise decir ... ¿Lo maté?"

"Sí, Naruto-kun, lo hiciste de veras. Entiendo que esto puede ser difícil para ti, pero sé que estaré aquí para ti si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar. Pero por ahora, tenemos que debatir los eventos de esta noche".

"Lo entiendo, jiji", dijo Naruto malhumorado. "Entonces, ¿cuál es mi castigo?"

"No creo que el castigo sea realmente necesario esta vez, pero por favor, no permitas que esto vuelva a ocurrir".

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Naruto. "No tenía idea de que Mizuki intentaba engañarme, no tenía ninguna razón para no confiar en él".

"Y eso es exactamente por lo que no estás en problemas. También es lo que me permite protegerte de ciertos elementos dentro de la aldea".

"¿Por ser Kyuubi?" preguntó Naruto.

"No lo eres ahora, ni has sido Kyuubi. Esa bestia está sellada dentro de ti", explicó el anciano. "Lamento que hayas tenido que averiguar cómo lo hiciste. Hubiera preferido sentarme contigo después de haber tomado tu foto genin ID. Por lo tanto, estoy seguro de que tienes preguntas, ahora es el momento de preguntarles".

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en la situación. "¿Por qué yo?"

"No puedo decírtelo, solo sé que el cuarto tenía una fe absoluta en que podrías asumir la carga. Además, eres un Uzumaki".

"¿Qué significa eso exactamente?"

"Eres uno de los últimos supervivientes del Clan Uzumaki. La línea de sangre del Clan Uzumaki es una de las únicas líneas de sangre capaces de retener al Kyuubi. Los Jinchuuriki para los Kyuubi siempre han sido miembros del Clan Uzumaki".

"¿Jinchuuriki?"

"Jinchuuriki es el término aplicado a aquellos que tienen un biju sellado dentro de ellos. ¿Ha habido otros dos Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi antes que ustedes?"

"¿Que les pasó a ellos?"

"Uzumaki Mito pasó de una edad muy avanzada a casi ciento cincuenta años de edad. El segundo Jinchuuriki fue Uzumaki Kushina. Pasó la noche en que naciste".

"Era ella ... ¿era ella mi madre?"

"Sí, lo fue. No sabemos todo lo que ocurrió la noche de tu nacimiento que le liberó el Kyuubi, pero sin duda le quitó la vida".

"Ya veo, ¿y mi padre?"

"No puedo decir", respondió el anciano, pero Naruto pudo ver que estaba reteniendo algo.

"¿No puede o no quiere?" Naruto finalmente preguntó, fue bastante grosero preguntar, pero necesitaba hacerlo de todos modos.

"Ambos", dijo Sarutobi. "Por favor, déjenlo ir. Hay algunos secretos que deben mantenerse".

Naruto frunció el ceño, no le importaba la respuesta en absoluto. "Eso es una mierda", refunfuñó.

"Tal vez sea una mierda, pero mi palabra sobre esto es ley. ¿Entendido?" El Hokage efectivamente puso al sujeto a descansar allí mismo.

"Sí, entiendo. No me gusta para nada, pero lo entiendo". Naruto no estaba contento y con buenas razones, pero realmente no tenía otra opción en el asunto.

"Ahora, en cuanto a las habilidades que aprendiste del Pergamino prohibido de focas, debo advertirte que tengas cuidado con cómo las usas. Pueden ser una gran ventaja pero también bastante peligrosas. Ten cuidado con el agotamiento de los chakras. podría matarte si no tienes cuidado ".

"Entiendo, tengo toneladas de chakra, probablemente debido al Kyuubi. También es la razón por la que no podría realizar el estúpido bunshin que aprendemos en la academia".

"Oh, si lo sabías, ¿por qué no me dijiste sobre eso antes?"

"Bueno, estás ocupado y esas cosas, además, le pregunté a Iruka-sensei y me dijo que tener demasiado chakra no era un problema, solo que necesitaba más control. Desafortunadamente, [Leaf Sticking] ni siquiera se acercó a dándome suficiente control ".

"Ya veo", dijo el Hokage, frotándose la barbilla en sus pensamientos. "Entonces supongo que es algo bueno que hayas aprendido [Kage Bunshin no Jutsu], ¿no es así?"

"Sí, pero aún necesito mejorar mi control más", agregó Naruto, imitando al anciano frotándose la barbilla.

"Siempre puedes consultar la biblioteca", sugirió el Hokage.

"Sí, como si ese lugar incluso me dejara entrar. La mayoría de Konoha me odia por el Kyuubi. Apenas puedo comprar comestibles y aun así la mayoría de las cosas están caducadas o casi expiradas y el precio normal es dos veces. Si no fuera por Ichiraku Ramen , Probablemente me habría muerto de hambre hace años ", explicó Naruto.

La temperatura de la habitación pareció caer en un segundo al cero absoluto causando que Naruto temblara incontrolablemente. Miró al Hokage, para ver un rictus como nunca antes había visto en la cara de otro ser humano. Lo perseguiría durante años, esa ira e ira.

"¿Te importaría repetir eso?" exigió el Hokage.

Naruto hizo lo que le pedí.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?

"No sé, desde antes de que pueda recordar".

"¿Hay algo más que haya sucedido que deba saber? ¿Alguien te ha lastimado?"

"No, nadie me lastimó, quiero decir que en algún momento la gente me arrojaba frutas y verduras podridas si me demoraba demasiado en el mercado y algún borracho ocasional me daba un golpe pero nunca me lastimaban". Naruto trató de calmar al anciano, de minimizarlo un poco. Él no quería meter a nadie en problemas.

"¿Y en la academia?" preguntó Sarutobi.

Ahora este hizo vacilar a Naruto. Honestamente todavía estaba molesto por todo lo que le habían enseñado incorrectamente, cosas que solo gracias a la capacidad de aprender de los libros de habilidades pudo corregir. Y si abriera esa lata de gusanos tendría que explicarle todo al Hokage, alguien en quien confiaba absolutamente, pero que al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir un poco nervioso por siquiera mencionarlo.

"Está bien, Naruto-kun, puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Espero que lo sepas".

Naruto respiró hondo y le contó sobre el sabotaje que recibió de la academia.

"Ya veo, bien entonces. Veré si puedo conseguir un tutor para corregir esos errores. No podremos solucionarlo una semana antes de las asignaciones del equipo, pero deberíamos poder solucionarlo en el transcurso de este año."

"Bueno, ya lo arreglé".

"Ah, ¿y cómo lo lograste?"

Esto era todo, el momento en que le mintió al anciano o le contó toda la historia. Al mirar al hombre que parecía ser su abuelo, Naruto sabía que no podía mentir, así que se lo contó. Todo.

Una hora más tarde, Sarutobi estudiaba la apariencia de Naruto con mucho cuidado. Pudo ver que Naruto había hecho muchos cambios desde enero. Su mono se había ido, él estaba más recogido, y claramente era bastante más capaz. Eso dijo que todavía tenía algunas dudas sobre el reclamo de Naruto. La forma más fácil de confirmar su historia sería probarla.

"Esperen aquí", dijo Sarutobi, parándose y caminando hacia la puerta de su biblioteca. Regresó un momento después con un pequeño pergamino que se entregó a Naruto.

 **Has obtenido el pergamino de habilidades [Uzumaki Beginner Fuinjutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

"¿Quieres que aprenda esto?" preguntó Naruto, volviendo a mirar al anciano.

"Está bien."

"¿A pesar de que destruirá el pergamino?" preguntó Naruto, tratando de estar seguro. Él no querría ser responsable de destruir algo posiblemente invaluable.

"Está bien, es parte de tu derecho de nacimiento de todos modos", dijo Sarutobi.

Naruto solo se detuvo momentáneamente antes de tocar el botón 'Confirmar (Y)'.

 **No puedes aprender esta habilidad.**

 **Requerido [Advanced Fuinjutsu] LvMax.**

"Um, dice que no puedo aprender hasta que tenga [Advanced Fuinjutsu] al máximo nivel", explicó Naruto.

"Bien, eso significa que no puedes aprender cosas que no estás listo para saber. Puedes conservar ese rollo hasta que puedas usarlo. Ahora, ¿por qué no pruebas este?", Ofreció el Hokage, tendiéndole un voluta.

Naruto lo tomó en la mano emocionado de aprender algo nuevo.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad scroll [Beginner Fuinjutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto una vez más miró al Hokage solo para asegurarse de que todavía estaba bien. Recibió una sonrisa amable y un asentimiento a cambio. Entonces Naruto presionó el botón.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad profesional 'Fuinjutsu'.**

 **Has aprendido las siguientes fórmulas de sellos:**

 **[Kibaku Fuda Grade 1] - Una etiqueta explosiva de baja calidad. Estadísticas: 15-35 de daño explosivo, 5 metros de radio explosivo.**

 **[Almacenamiento Desplazamiento grado 1]: un rollo de almacenamiento de baja calidad. Puede contener hasta 20 kilogramos de material.**

 **[+15 DEF para el cofre] - Mejora tu equipo aumentando la defensa provista por 15 puntos.**

 **[+2 DEX a muñeca / antebrazo] - Mejore su equipo aumentando la destreza proporcionada por 2 puntos.**

 **[+10 SPD a Pies] - Mejora tu equipo aumentando la velocidad proporcionada por 10 puntos.**

 **[+20 VIT a las piernas] - Mejore su equipo aumentando la vitalidad proporcionada en 20 puntos.**

El rollo se encendió en llamas y humo como Naruto esperaba y como había advertido al Hokage.

"Está bien, ahora hazme un Kibaku Fuda", ordenó Sarutobi.

Naruto sacó el menú de habilidades e hizo tapping en la habilidad [Fuinjutsu] y luego en [Kibaku Fuda Grade 1].

 **Requiere Chakra Paper x1, Chakra Ink x1.**

"Dice que necesito papel y tinta de Chakra", dijo Naruto, sin darse cuenta de que el Hokage ya había colocado una botella y una pequeña pila de hojas de papel tamaño carta delante de él.

Naruto sonrió tímidamente tomando los artículos ofrecidos, haciéndolos desaparecer en su inventario un momento después. Luego lo intentó de nuevo.

Como en piloto automático, Naruto sacó una de las hojas de papel del tamaño de etiqueta y el frasco de tinta y el pincel. Metió el pincel en la tinta y comenzó a dibujar rápidamente un sello en el papel. Naruto notó una barra de progreso emergente justo arriba del papel en el que estaba dibujando. Le llevó unos treinta segundos finalizar la barra de progreso.

 **Has obtenido [Kibaku Fuda Grado 1].**

Las cosas que Naruto estaba usando desaparecieron de nuevo en su inventario, incluyendo la etiqueta explosiva que luego retiró de su inventario y entregó al Hokage.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, esta es toda la sorpresa", dijo el anciano, escudriñando el sello. "Esto no está nada mal. Creo que antes me estabas diciendo la verdad, aún más ahora".

"No te mentiría", protestó Naruto.

"No creo que lo harías", dijo Sarutobi, entregándole la etiqueta a Naruto. "Pero tienes que admitir que es un poco descabellado".

"Me lo estás diciendo", dijo Naruto. "Aún así, es bastante rudo, ¿no crees?"

"Puede ser una herramienta muy poderosa", dijo Sarutobi. "Simplemente no dejes que ese poder vaya a tu cabeza".

"Sí, no es broma. Mi habilidad [Observar] realmente me ha mostrado la diferencia entre mí y los demás. Demonios, demuestro tu nivel como '?'".

"Una herramienta muy útil, muy ventajosa", dijo Sarutobi con aprecio, realmente fue una habilidad fantástica tener. "Ahora, si has demostrado que funciona e incluso has aprendido una habilidad valiosa, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella ahora?"

"Bueno, necesito seguir entrenando. Pero obviamente necesito alguna forma de obtener libros de habilidades y pergaminos ya que realmente no puedo comprarlos en ninguna parte y las misiones son demasiado esporádicas como para darme alguna".

"Hmm, ya veo lo que quieres decir. Pero puedo ofrecerte algo en ocasiones, específicamente en lo que respecta a los libros de Fuinjutsu. Incluso podría decirle al líder de tu equipo que te diera instrucciones mediante rollos específicamente, debería ayudar a algunos", ofreció el Hokage.

"¿En serio? ¿Podrías hacer eso?" preguntó Naruto.

"Puedo", dijo el Hokage, sonriendo amablemente al joven.

"¿Qué pasa con el jutsu elemental?" preguntó Naruto, curiosamente.

"¿Y qué elemento quisieras aprender? Hmm, ¿has pensado en eso?"

"Todos ellos, por supuesto", respondió Naruto como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Y ahí yace el problema. Digamos que decides hacer del fuego tu jutsu elemental primario, vas y aprendes un montón de ellos. Entonces, ¿qué pasa si descubres que realmente tienes una afinidad de viento? ¿Sabes lo que sucederá?"

"Mmm no."

"Lo pensé mucho. Hasta que no puedas decirme la respuesta a esas preguntas, no creo que tengas que preocuparte demasiado por el jutsu elemental".

"Correcto, lo que nos lleva de vuelta a la biblioteca en la que no puedo entrar", dijo Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, muchacho, ten un poco de fe en este anciano. Para el final de hoy, no tendrás problemas para ingresar a la biblioteca".

"¿Quieres decir que mañana es un poco tarde, no?"

"Naruto-kun, ya es mañana. Es mucho después de la medianoche y, como tal, creo que es hora de que vayas a casa y duermas un poco. Has tenido un día muy difícil".

Naruto parpadeó con sorpresa al descubrir lo tarde que era. Levantó la vista hacia el reloj de pared para ver que ya había pasado la medianoche.

"Entonces, vas a casa y te aseguras de que te tomen una foto mañana por tu id genin. Volveremos a hablar después de eso y veremos qué podemos hacer para trabajar en tu situación".

"Lo tienes, jiji".

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente almacenados.**

Naruto se levantó feliz de comenzar su día. Tenía mucho que hacer. Tenía que entrenar los tres puntos de bonificación para cada una de sus estadísticas, lo que incluiría una visita a Shikamaru. Pero primero lo primero, tanto sucedió ayer que no había tenido muchas oportunidades de verificar sus habilidades, estadísticas e inventario.

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV15 **Siguiente nivel:** 0.01%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 2113/2113

 **CP:** 2128/2128

 **STR:** 30 (18.00)

 **VIT:** 33 (28.30)

 **DEX:** 30 (18.00)

 **INT:** 48 (13.30)

 **SIO:** 30 (6.00)

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 82 (20.50)

 **SPD:** 10 (25.00)

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia en reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trap] Skill, + 5% de experiencia en [Stealth] Skill)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kenjutsu de rango A. Y finalmente ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero el misterio permanece. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 5

 **Ryo:** 54750

Al principio Naruto estaba un poco confundido por el cambio en su estado. Más específicamente, que su estado misterioso se había actualizado con nombres reales. Y su descripción fue alterada. Su charla con el Hokage ciertamente llenó muchos espacios en blanco, pero no se dio cuenta de cuánto había aprendido como resultado.

Aún así, esto era algo en lo que Naruto podría centrarse más tarde. Por ahora su prioridad era verificar el resto de los cambios en los que ha incurrido.

 **[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (activo) Lv2 Exp: 0.00% CP: ½ CP total]**

Kage Bunshin son copias corporales capaces de todo lo que eres, como pelear, usar jutsu y aprender cosas nuevas. El primer kage bunshin reducirá tu CP en ½ y cada kage bunshin adicional reducirá el CP del kage bunshin en ½. Por ejemplo, si tienes CP: 2000, un kage bunshin tendrá CP: 1000, pero cien Kage Bunshin tendrán CP: 10. Kage Bunshin se disipará con un golpe sólido o cuando se queden sin chakra, si mueren por al ser golpeado, el CP no utilizado volverá a su grupo de CP.

 **[Kage Buki no Jutsu (Activo / pasivo) Lv5 Exp: 78.31% CP: 9 por copia]**

Una poderosa técnica de área de efecto limitada que hace copias físicas de tus armas.

Aumente pasivamente la precisión de la AE 5%

Algunas otras habilidades también avanzaron algunos niveles, específicamente su [Taunt], [Chakra Sprint], [Chakra Refuerzo], [Doble Pierce] y [Buki no Arashi]. En realidad, se trataba de un avance mucho mayor de lo que él creía haber logrado.

Incluso con todo eso, fue la descripción de su protector de frente lo que lo hizo sentir más curioso.

 **Protector de la frente de Konoha - Premio al graduarse de la Academia Shinobi de Konoha, esto actúa como una señal de su aldea. Úselo con orgullo. Úselo para acceder a los diversos campos de entrenamiento alrededor de Konoha. Estadísticas: +7 DEF, Acceso a los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha hasta el nivel 25.**

¿Qué significaba "acceso a los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha hasta el nivel 25"? ¿Eso fue lo que causó que Naruto se metiera en esa pelea con Jorogumo? ¿Esto significaba que 'Konoha Training Fields' eran mazmorras en su vida de jugador? Tendría que preguntarle a jiji y quizás a Shikamaru sobre esto.

Así que después de un desayuno rápido, Naruto fue a la Oficina de Registro de Shinobi, se hizo una foto y se reunió nuevamente con el anciano.

"Hola otra vez, Naruto-kun", saludó el anciano. "¿Dormiste bien después de ayer?"

"Dormí bien en realidad, esperaba pesadillas o algo así como que nos dijeron que esperáramos en la academia. Pero fue como, tan pronto como mi cuerpo golpeó la cama, estaba dormido y un momento después estaba despierto y completamente descansado. Realmente no puedo recordar la última vez que tuve un sueño mientras dormía ".

"Hmm, esto puede ser parte de tu habilidad como jugador. Dijiste que una de tus habilidades era [Gamer's Mind] sí, algo que te permite pensar con calma y lógica. Algo sobre darte un estado de ánimo tranquilo también, ¿no? su proceso mental y acepte lo que sucedió más rápido de lo que la mayoría podría ".

"¿Realmente podría ser? Quiero decir, pensé que los doctores del cerebro que me visitaron dijeron que si no sufrimos después de una muerte, entonces probablemente éramos psicópatas o sociópatas o algo así y que tendríamos que ingresar a un programa especial".

"Eso depende, ¿lamentas haber matado a Mizuki?"

"¿Lo siento?" Preguntó Naruto, deteniéndose a pensar sobre eso. "No realmente, era un tipo malo y quería matar a Iruka-sensei. Quiero decir, no me gusta que lo haya matado, pero probablemente sea mejor que esté muerto, ¿verdad?"

"Hmm, tu respuesta fue mucho más compleja de lo que esperaba, pero me demuestra que tu [Gamer's Mind] de hecho te ayuda a manejar esas cosas. Los médicos que vinieron estaban más preocupados por que no sintieras nada en absoluto, como pisar un error, simplemente no te importa. Obviamente te importa que hayas tomado una vida ". El Hokage explicó cuidadosamente.

"Ya veo, ¿entonces estoy bien?"

"Sí, Naruto-kun, estás bien. Ahora, veamos la imagen", dijo tendiéndole una mano a Naruto.

Naruto le entregó la foto de registro.

"Bien, estaba medio asustado de que tuvieras pintura de guerra kabuki o alguna tontería como esa", dijo el hombre, estudiando la imagen.

"Oh hombre, ¿por qué no pensé en eso? Estaba tan distraído por todo lo demás que ni siquiera se me ocurrió. ¿Puedo volver a tomar una foto?"

"No", dijo el Hokage rotundamente. "Lamento haber dicho algo".

"De todos modos, quería preguntar sobre algo que descubrí esta mañana y algo así como lo de anoche".

"Oh, y ¿qué es eso?"

"Así que anoche, cuando llegué al Training Field 13, recibí una advertencia del sistema diciéndome que estaba entrando al área y que el área estaba poblada con Chakra Spiders. De todos modos, tuve que luchar contra varios grupos de ellos hasta que llegué a un jefe araña llamada Jorogumo ".

"La Prostituta de la leyenda?" preguntó Sarutobi. "¿Que paso? Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien, luché y la maté y cuando ella murió, rápidamente se descompuso dejando el botín".

"¿Botín?"

"Sabes, cosas como Ryo y Chakra Venom para usar en mis armas", explicó Naruto. "Así que de todos modos, cuando revisé mis habilidades y estadísticas esta mañana, también miré mi equipo para ver si necesitaba reparaciones. Cuando miré más cerca, mi protector de frente tenía una estadística que me daba acceso a los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha hasta el nivel 25 Pensé que era raro, así que aquí te estoy preguntando. Me parece que los campos de entrenamiento pueden ser como mazmorras de juegos ".

"Ya veo", dijo el anciano, recostándose en su silla y encendiendo su pipa. "Bueno, es posible que no sepa mucho sobre estos juegos que tanto amas pero, por lo que sé, creo que estás en lo cierto, pero la única forma de averiguarlo es probar en otro campo de entrenamiento. Hay muchos disponibles con un amplio variedad de mutaciones de chakra que dejamos vagar simplemente porque son buenas para el entrenamiento ".

"¿Están todos los campos llenos de mutaciones de chakra?"

"No, tenemos diez campos que prácticamente se mantienen vacíos y se usan estrictamente para el entrenamiento en equipo o para aprender y crear jutsu. Los campos del once al cuarenta están llenos de negocios desagradables. Hay campos más altos que eso, pero están reservados para eventos especiales y entrenamiento de gran equipo ".

"Genial, creo", dijo Naruto. "Tendré que revisar algunos de los otros campos más tarde, tal vez llevar a Shikamaru conmigo".

"¿Shikamaru-kun lo sabe?"

"Sí, él fue el primero al que le conté pero ya sospechaba que algo había cambiado conmigo. Realmente me ayudó muchísimo con el entrenamiento, hablando de que voy a tener que romperme el culo esta semana para ganar todas mis estadísticas de bonificación puntos ", agregó Naruto la última parte más para su propio beneficio que el de Hokage.

"Bueno, entonces, no debería tenerte por más tiempo", dijo el Hokage, terminando la conversación de manera efectiva.

"¿Solo una pregunta más antes de irme?" pidió Naruto.

"Adelante."

"¿Conoces una forma de recuperar el chakra más rápido que simplemente descansar?" preguntó Naruto, es algo en lo que había estado pensando por un tiempo, pero ni siquiera sabía a dónde ir o a quién preguntar.

"Hmm, podrías usar hyorogan pero no más de uno por día y eso probablemente no sería muy efectivo ahora, ¿o sí? Déjame pensarlo, a ver si puedo encontrar algo útil para ti", le ofreció el anciano.

"Gracias, jiji, te dejaré volver al trabajo ahora. Hasta luego", dijo Naruto alegremente, despidiéndose del anciano mientras salía de la oficina.

Una vez fuera de la Torre Hokage, la primera parada de Naruto fue Higurashi Weapons para algunos suministros que con suerte se venderían.

"Naruto, sorprendido de verte hoy aquí. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"[Fuinjutsu] suministra", respondió simplemente.

"Claro", dijo el hombre grande. "Guardo esas cosas atrás, no muchas lo piden y no siento la necesidad de ocupar un valioso espacio en los estantes".

"Gracias, necesito más tinta, papeles de chakra y pergaminos en blanco", leyó Naruto en la lista que iba a armar esa mañana.

"Oh, yendo todo eh?" preguntó el hombre.

"¿Alguna vez me has visto medio asno?"

"No, supongo que no", dijo Hiten, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. "Viendo que no eres ni una cosa ni la otra, estoy suponiendo que reemplazarás tu kunai y tu shuriken por una cuestión estándar en lugar de la mierda de la academia".

"Por supuesto ... espera, ¿qué?"

"Es bueno saberlo, solo te traeré un kit genin completo, menos la kibaku fuda, ya que puedes hacer que los tuyos sean más baratos que venderlos". El hombre sonrió alegremente mientras caminaba penosamente por la parte trasera antes de regresar unos minutos después con una mochila y una caja grandes.

Naruto parpadeó como un búho ante todo lo que el hombre acababa de poner en el mostrador. "¿Qué demonios es todo eso?"

"Me alegro de que hayas preguntado", dijo Hiten, sonriendo con orgullo. "Primero, en esta caja hay un kit de iniciación fuinjutsu que incluye veinte rollos en blanco, doscientos papeles de chakra y diez botellas de tinta de chakra. La bolsa contiene todo lo que un nuevo genin debería tener. Encontrarás capas para frío, templado y caliente También hay una tienda de campaña y un saco de dormir, pero lo más importante es que recibirás cincuenta kunai de emisión estándar y doscientos shuriken de emisión estándar. Así que todo eso llega a 44750 Ryo.

Naruto sintió su mandíbula caer. Él entendió que probablemente era un buen negocio, pero maldita sea, tenía que ser tan caro. Incluso tomando un gran pedazo de sus fondos, el hombre tenía razón, era algo que debería tener como genin y sin duda esto iba a ser algo de mayor calidad que cualquier cosa que tenga actualmente.

"Bien, estafador, lo tomaré, pero no pienses ni por un segundo que no recordaré esto", dijo Naruto, golpeando el gran fajo de billetes en el mostrador. Después de eso, al menos fue capaz de vender su edición de la academia Kunai y Shuriken, pero no se acercó ni a la misma cantidad de dinero.

El hombre sonrió, "Es un placer hacer negocios contigo".

Naruto gruñó todo el camino a casa.

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV15 **Siguiente nivel:** 0.01%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 2113/2113

 **CP:** 2128/2128

 **STR:** 30 (18.00)

 **VIT:** 33 (168.30)

 **DEX:** 30 (18.00)

 **INT:** 48 (153.30)

 **SIO:** 30 (6.00)

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 82 (20.50)

 **SPD:** 10 (25.00)

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia en reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trap] Skill, + 5% de experiencia en [Stealth] Skill)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kenjutsu de rango A. Y finalmente ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero el misterio permanece. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 5

 **Ryo:** 10550

 **Equipo** **:**

 **Cabeza** **:**

 **Protector de la frente de Konoha -** Premio al graduarse de la Academia Shinobi de Konoha, esto actúa como una señal de su aldea. Úselo con orgullo. Úselo para acceder a los diversos campos de entrenamiento alrededor de Konoha. Estadísticas: +7 DEF, Acceso a los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha hasta el nivel 25.

 **Cara** **:**

 **Vacío**

 **Cuello** **:**

 **Vacío**

 **pecho** **:**

 **Naranja quemado y armadura ligera negra:** una resistente chaqueta de manga corta cubierta con una tela gruesa y forrada con una malla de cadena ligera, esta armadura brinda protección ligera contra las armas. Requiere Lv10. Estadísticas: +20 DEF, +7 DEX, +7 STR, +7 VIT, +0.50 a la velocidad, DUR 75/75.

 **Atrás** **:**

 **Vacío**

 **Piernas** **:**

 **Pantalones blindados con luz negra: pantalones** resistentes hasta el tobillo cubiertos con tela gruesa y forrados con una malla de cadena ligera, esta armadura brinda protección ligera contra las armas. Requiere Lv10. Estadísticas: +25 DEF, +8 DEX, +8 STR, +8 VIT, + 5% de efectividad en [Stealth], DUR 75/75.

 **Manos** **:**

 **Guantes sin dedos negros con placa de metal -** Guantes resistentes con una superficie de agarre sólida y algo de protección. Requiere Lv9. Estadísticas: +7 DEF, + 5% a Parry, DUR 50/50.

 **Antebrazo** **:**

 **Protector de antebrazo anaranjado y negro quemado:** una protección simple para el antebrazo que se usa para una protección mejorada. Requiere Lv8. Estadísticas: +5 DEF, DUR 40/40.

 **Shin** **:**

 **Black Shin Guard:** una protección simple para la espinilla utilizada para una protección mejorada. Requiere Lv8. Estadísticas: +5 DEF, + 5% de efectividad en [Stealth], DUR 40/40.

 **Pies** **:**

 **Sandalias Genin Shinobi** de color **negro -** Estas sandalias **,** fabricadas en un resistente material de tela, son perfectas para genin ya que no impiden la flexibilidad ni el flujo de chakra, pero también ofrecen protección adicional. Requiere Estadística Lv11: +10 DEF, + 5% de efectividad a [Sigilo], +1.00 a la velocidad, DUR 50/50.

 **Bolsa de la pierna** **:**

 **Edición estándar Kunai (10/10) -** Kunai de emisión estándar para las fuerzas shinobi activas de Konoha. Kunai de buena calidad para uso de combate. Estadísticas: 4-8 Daño (cuerpo a cuerpo), 10-15 Daño (a distancia).

 **Ranura para bolsa de cadera 1 :**

 **Standard Issue Shuriken (50/50) -** Edición estándar shuriken para las fuerzas shinobi activas de Konoha. Shuriken de buena calidad para uso de combate. Estadísticas: 6-8 Daño (a distancia).

 **Ranura para la cadera de la cadera 2 :**

 **Kibaku Fuda (1/50) -** Una etiqueta explosiva de baja calidad. Estadísticas: 15-35 de daño explosivo, 5 metros de radio explosivo.

 **Bolsa de cadera ranura 3 :**

 **Vacío**


	9. Chapter 9

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

Naruto pasó el resto de la mañana y hasta la tarde haciendo marcas explosivas. La ranura en su bolsa de la cadera le permitía tener hasta cincuenta, así que se aseguró de tener cincuenta, las etiquetas serían extremadamente útiles contra Jorogumo y estaría condenado si alguna vez lo atrapaban sin ellos otra vez. Incluso había ganado un par de niveles en [Fuinjutsu] por sus problemas.

De todos modos, con ese trabajo hecho, era hora de buscar a sus amigos Shikamaru y Chouji, tenía algo de entrenamiento que hacer e iban a ayudar.

De hecho, Naruto tuvo que buscar a Shikamaru para variar, no se encontraba en su casa ni en ninguno de sus lugares favoritos de observación de la nube. Entonces fue una gran sorpresa para Naruto encontrarlo en la carrera de obstáculos de KSA con Chouji.

"Yo, he estado buscando por todos ustedes", gritó Naruto, corriendo para unirse a sus compatriotas.

"Sí, bueno, tuve algo de tiempo para pensar después de pasar la prueba ayer", comenzó Shikamaru. "Mis técnicas son geniales para el apoyo, siempre lo han sido. El problema es que generalmente soy un blanco hasta que puedo atrapar a alguien. Decidí concentrarme en mi destreza por un tiempo, ver cómo funciona".

"Wow, no estás siendo flojo" dijo Naruto sorprendido. "¿Qué hay de ti Chouji?"

"Bueno, Shikamaru vino a mí esta mañana y me habló de lo que probablemente haré en cualquier equipo al que me una. Si él tiene razón y él, Ino y yo terminamos en un equipo juntos eso significa que voy a tener para ser el que toma la mayoría de los golpes para protegerlos mientras usan su jutsu. Así que necesito ser más fuerte y más fuerte. Me ha hecho correr vueltas toda la mañana y cuando mis piernas se cansan me hace hacer flexiones y sentarse. ups. Tengo tanta hambre ahora, creo que ya me estoy muriendo de hambre ", explicó el joven obviamente agotado.

"Guau otra vez. Es genial", dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?" preguntó Shikamaru. "Pensé que habrías estado aquí temprano esta mañana.

"Bueno, algunas cosas sucedieron anoche y tuve que ir a ver al anciano esta mañana después de tomar mi fotografía de registro".

"¿Le dijiste?" preguntó Shikamaru, ganando una mirada curiosa de Chouji.

"Sí, lo hice, tuve que hacerlo después de lo de anoche".

"¿Cómo lo tomó?"

"¿Tomar qué?" preguntó Chouji, finalmente teniendo suficiente. "¿De qué están hablando ustedes? Sé que hay un gran secreto entre ustedes, pero realmente no es bueno hablar así delante de mí".

"Tienes razón, Chouji, lo siento", dijo Shikamaru.

"Tienes razón", imitó Naruto. "Tengo, supongo, un montón de secretos, algunos de ellos lo aprendí anoche, pero hay uno que le dije a Shikamaru hace un tiempo y que me ha estado ayudando a resolverlo. Y tú también eres mi amigo, así que supongo que debería contarlo. tú también, pero es bastante increíble ".

"¿De Verdad?" preguntaron Shikamaru y Chouji al mismo tiempo, pero por razones completamente diferentes.

"Realmente", dijo Naruto. Luego procedió a sentarlo para Chouji, todo el asunto de los jugadores y todo lo que conllevaba.

"Wow", dijo Chouji cuando terminó. "Quiero decir wow. ¿Es esto cierto?"

"Cerca de lo que puedo decir", dijo Shikamaru.

"Entonces, ¿es un linaje o algo así?" preguntó Chouji.

"Algo más, le dije al Hokage al respecto anoche y él dijo que definitivamente no es un rasgo de la línea de sangre Uzumaki. Nunca había escuchado algo así antes".

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que puedes crear una fiesta de juego y esas cosas?" preguntó Chouji.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por la pregunta. "Yo ... no tengo ni idea".

"Problemático, Naruto, tu habilidad es totalmente problemática", se quejó Shikamaru. "¿Por qué no lo intentas?"

"¿Fiesta?" preguntó Naruto en voz alta, pero no pasó nada. "¿Fiesta de la fiesta? ¿Crear fiesta?"

"Prueba el equipo", sugirió Chouji.

"Equipo? Equipo de forma ..."

 **Has formado un 'Equipo'.**

"Oye, eso funcionó", dijo Naruto. "Invita a Akimichi Chouji".

"Whoa, eso es raro", jadeó Chouji.

Naruto sonrió. "Invita a Nara Shikamaru".

"Problemático", dijo Shikamaru, moviendo la mano para tocar el botón "Aceptar invitación" que flotaba en el aire sobre él.

Chouji al ver el movimiento de Shikamaru hizo lo mismo y tocó el 'Aceptar invitación' con su mano.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ustedes ven?" preguntó Naruto, ansioso de recibir algún comentario.

"Uzumaki Naruto", leyó Chouji, entrecerrando los ojos al ver el aire sobre la cabeza de Naruto. "El jugador. Lv 15."

"Sí, funciona, intenta decir el estado", alentó Naruto.

"Estado", dijo Chouji, sin estar seguro de lo que obtendría. La gran ventana naranja que aparecía frente a su cara no era lo que esperaba.

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru parecía volar sin palabras a través de varias páginas de información, algo que había visto hacer varias veces a Naruto, pero al menos ahora sabía qué esperar.

"Esto es genial", susurró Chouji.

"Esto es problemático", dijo Shikamaru, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro de todos modos.

Naruto no pudo evitar reír como un somorgujo, estaba tan emocionado por todo. Finalmente, sus amigos pudieron ver con qué estaba viviendo.

"Entonces, Naruto," comenzó Shikamaru. "Nivel 15 ¿eh? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? Porque te juro que me dijiste que estabas en el nivel 12 yendo a la prueba ayer".

"Oh hombre, no te creerías la mierda que cayó anoche", dijo Naruto, demasiado emocionado como para decirles a los muchachos todo lo que había aprendido, menos algunos detalles clave como que era él. . . que contiene el Kyuubi.

Casi una hora después, Naruto terminó de transmitir su historia a sus amigos, incluida su conversación con el anciano, menos los detalles de Jinchuuriki, ya que había planeado llevar ese secreto a su tumba.

"Entonces, ¿Mizuki-sensei era un traidor?" preguntó Chouji probablemente por décima vez desde que se había enterado.

"Sip", dijo Naruto.

"Hay una cosa que no entiendo, pareces haber pasado por alto muchos detalles, como por qué Mizuki te eligió para eso, y la conversación entre Iruka y Mizuki y por qué tu estado muestra algunas actualizaciones".

Naruto palideció. "Realmente no quería hablar de eso".

"Bueno, no tiene sentido esconderse ahora", dijo Shikamaru. "Además eres nuestro amigo".

"Espero que todavía te sientas así después de que te cuente de qué se trata todo esto". Naruto respiró hondo y comenzó a explicar sobre su madre y el Uzumaki y los detalles de un Jinchuuriki.

"Wow", dijo Chouji. "Ese maldito golpe".

"Cuéntame sobre eso", se quejó Naruto. "Pero ustedes están bien ¿verdad? ¿Todavía son mis amigos?"

"Morón, por supuesto que lo somos", dijo Shikamaru. "Esto simplemente te hace un poco más problemático. Y explica por qué tienes tantas reputaciones odiadas en la aldea".

"Sí, fue difícil aceptarlo. Creo que muchos de ellos me ven como el Kyuubi y no el que lo mantiene prisionero", respondió Naruto, un poco malhumorado.

"Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?" preguntó Chouji.

"Quiero verificar ese campo de entrenamiento", dijo Shikamaru. "Veamos qué pasa si volvemos allí".

"Esperaba que ustedes quisieran ir a verlo", dijo Naruto, su personalidad feliz y ansiosa volvió a la normalidad con solo esas pocas palabras.

"Podría ser divertido", dijo Chouji, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Oh, pero antes de irnos, ¿alguno de ustedes consiguió algunas etiquetas explosivas?"

"Tengo diez etiquetas en mí", dijo Chouji.

"Realmente no los llevo conmigo, ¿por qué?" preguntó Shikamaru.

Naruto rápidamente abrió su inventario y sacó veinticinco de los suyos y se los dio a Shikamaru. "Si ese campo ... mazmorra ... lo que sea que haya restablecido, entonces los querrás. Tuve la suerte de salir de allí con vida ayer".

"Creo que estoy teniendo dudas", dijo Chouji, al escuchar la experiencia cercana a la muerte de Naruto con todo el desastre.

"Oye, pude hacerlo solo ayer. Con tres de nosotros deberíamos caminar por el parque", dijo Naruto, tratando de mitigar los temores de su amigo.

"Vamos, Chouji, siempre podemos irnos", le ofreció Shikamaru, tratando de alentar a su amigo.

"Está bien, pero si muero, te juro que los perseguiré a ambos".

"Eso lo soluciona, Chouji vive a toda costa. No me gustan los fantasmas", dijo Naruto, haciendo que los otros dos rieran felices. "No es gracioso, lo digo en serio".

Naruto condujo al grupo a Training Ground 13 con bastante facilidad e incluso recibió la advertencia cuando entró, pero con una pequeña diferencia.

 **Campo de entrenamiento 13:** un área muy boscosa poblada con una gran cantidad de arañas chakra. Nivel recomendado: 12. 56: 12: 41: 95

El temporizador era nuevo y la cuenta regresiva.

"Ah, creo que tiene un temporizador de reinicio activado. No volverá a funcionar durante unos días".

"Puedo ver la advertencia, Naruto", dijo Shikamaru con un suspiro.

"¿Qué hay de ir al campo de entrenamiento 11 o 12 entonces. No están demasiado lejos de aquí?" preguntó Chouji.

"Estoy jugando", dijo Shikamaru.

"Claro, guía, Chouji", dijo Naruto.

Poco después ingresaron a un campo abierto con algunos árboles y arbustos dispersos.

 **Campo de entrenamiento 11 -** Un campo abierto con árboles y arbustos escasamente poblados, pero con mucha hierba alta que oculta una gran cantidad de roedores chakra. Nivel recomendado: 10.

"Bien, ¿todos ustedes vieron esa advertencia también?"

"Sí, así que probablemente vayan a tener ratas chakra, tal vez algunos conejos y ardillas", dijo Shikamaru.

"Odio las ardillas chakra", dijo Chouji. "Esos frutos secos que tiran duelen como el infierno. De vez en cuando, algunos de esos pequeños bastardos entran en la granja de almendras de mi tío y tienen que ser limpiados. No es divertido".

"Vamos a ver lo que obtenemos", dijo Naruto, justo cuando sentía algo mordiéndose fuertemente en la parte posterior de su tobillo. "Ow, pequeño cabrón", aulló Naruto, rápidamente tirando de un kunai y hundiéndolo en la cabeza de la rata que solo lo mordió. "¿Por qué siempre van por los volubles tobillos así?"

"Oye, dice que obtuve Exp por eso", dijo Chouji, su dedo siguiendo letras azules mientras flotaba y desaparecía.

Mientras tanto, Naruto había matado a cuatro ratas más antes de que pudieran acercarse sigilosamente a él o a los otros. "No te quedes ahí parado, idiotas, llega a matar a estos punks".

Y así comenzó la matanza, la rata tras la rata pereció a medida que el vino uno tras otro. Luego vinieron reyes de ratas, luego reinas. Vinieron y no dejaron de llegar, ola tras ola de rata antes de que de pronto se calmara.

"De acuerdo, generalmente es donde aparece el jefe", dijo Naruto, adoptando una postura defensiva.

Chouji y Shikamaru imitaban a Naruto adoptando posturas defensivas cerca de él.

Comenzó como un ligero temblor que sacudió el suelo y luego creció rápidamente hasta que fue difícil mantener sus pies debajo de ellos. Finalmente, unos diez metros por delante de ellos, el suelo se abrió de golpe y apareció una rata gigante. Era la rata más fea que Naruto había visto jamás. Tenía horribles crecimientos por todo el cuerpo, parches de destreza que se desgarraban para mostrar carne y hueso. Y el hedor fue absolutamente horrible.

 **Chakra Rat Abomination Niv. 13**

 **HP: 1200/1200 CP: 500/500**

 **La rara abominación, una criatura mutada del chakra hasta ahora ha llevado a comer a los de su propia especie. A menudo se retiran cuando su fuente de alimento se ve amenazada.**

"¿Eso es normal?" preguntó Chouji.

"Para mi vida, sí lo es", dijo Naruto. "¿Están listos chicos?"

"No realmente, pero vamos a matarlo de todos modos", dijo Shikamaru.

"Dime qué hacer, Shikamaru", dijo Chouji.

"Voy a tratar de mantenerlo quieto por un minuto, ustedes dos hacen tanto daño como puedan", dijo Shikamaru, ya su sombra se extendía por el suelo hacia la gran bestia fea.

Naruto sonrió, sacando su pila de etiquetas explosivas recientemente hechas. [Chakra Sprint] activó el avance rápido y comenzó a pegar etiqueta tras etiqueta en el cuerpo de la bestia mientras Chouji estaba preparando su propio jutsu.

"Baika no Jutsu", llamó Chouji, su cuerpo repentinamente se hinchó. Luego gritó, "Nikudan Sensha", y comenzó a girar rápidamente con kunai envuelto alrededor de él haciéndolo parecer un erizo con esteroides.

Naruto saltó claro y Chouji de repente se dirigió hacia la rata. Justo cuando Chouji llegó a él, la sombra que lo sostenía se desvaneció permitiendo a Chouji golpear con todo su poder la cara y el hombro, moliendo a la bestia arrancando carne, piel y sangre por igual. Finalmente, la rata se cayó y Chouji rodó sobre ella para detenerse a solo unos metros de distancia.

Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad de la rata para activar las etiquetas explosivas. "¡Katsu!"

La serie de explosiones que siguió fue bastante impresionante, especialmente cuando uno tenía una detonación crítica que volaba la cabeza de la rata y cubría el campo con pasta.

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" cacareó Naruto con entusiasmo.

"Eso fue excesivo", dijo Shikamaru.

 **El nivel de [Teamwork] ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de [Teamwork] ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de tu compañero de equipo Nara Shikamaru ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de tu compañero de equipo Akimichi Chouji ha aumentado en 1.**

"Felicidades por los niveles chicos", dijo Naruto, feliz por sus amigos. Volvió su atención al cuerpo en descomposición para ver qué tipo de botín podría caer sobre este tipo.

 **1500 Ryo**

¿Eso fue todo? Esa fue toda la gota de la rata. Naruto gimió molesto y dividió el dinero por igual tomando sus 500 y luego entregó a Chouji y Shikamaru cada uno sus 500.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Chouji.

"El botín", respondió Naruto.

"Estas cosas dan botín? ¿Dinero?" preguntó Chouji, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

"Sí, no estoy seguro por qué, pero no voy a cuestionarlo. El dinero es dinero".

"Gracias", dijo Chouji antes de mirar a Shikamaru mirando fijamente algo que estaba en el aire frente a él. "Oye, Shika, ¿qué estás mirando?"

"Estoy debatiendo en qué gastar mis puntos estadísticos", dijo Shikamaru.

"¿Puntos estadísticos? ¿Quieres decir que podemos gastarlos nosotros mismos?"

"Así parece", dijo Shikamaru. "Dudo que podamos hacer lo mismo si no formamos equipo con Naruto.

Chouji abrió rápidamente su propia página de estado.

"Chouji, deberías aumentar tu DEX, intenta igualar un poco tus estadísticas", sugirió Shikamaru.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"También estoy tratando de aumentar mi DEX, hacerme un poco más móvil en combate. Necesito más VIT e INT, pero puedo obtenerlo a través del entrenamiento, por cierto, por cierto. Especialmente si lo hacemos mientras estamos en un grupo. como esta causa, la experiencia de juego de Naruto se aplica a nosotros y nuestras estadísticas también. Podemos tomar alrededor de catorce puntos en casi todo ".

"¿En serio? Eso es genial", dijo Chouji, siguiendo el consejo de Shikamaru y aumentando su DEX.

"Entonces, ¿quieres probar un campo de entrenamiento diferente, este era un poco asqueroso".

"Pudo haber sido horrible, pero fue una buena experiencia de aprendizaje para mí y Chouji", dijo Shikamaru. "Nos dio una buena exposición a lo que podemos esperar si nos asociamos con usted en el futuro para limpiar más de estos. Creo que probablemente deberíamos entrenar más, conseguir que Chouji y nosotros alcancemos nuestro límite estadístico de nivel y luego avanzar desde allí. También necesitas algo, ¿verdad? Ganaste tres niveles ayer ¿verdad?

"Estoy bien para lo que sea", dijo Naruto, sonriendo. "Uno me da más niveles que me fortalecen, el otro me da más estadísticas que también me fortalece. Es beneficioso para todos".

"En ese momento, regresemos al campo de entrenamiento de KSA", dijo Shikamaru, alejando al grupo.

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente almacenados.**

Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji se entrenaron juntos todos los días de esa semana antes de las asignaciones del equipo. Era el campo de entrenamiento de KSA todos los días de principio a fin y trabajaba mucho en sus habilidades mientras descansaba físicamente.

Naruto en realidad había coronado algunas habilidades nuevamente.

 **[Chakra Sprint (activo) LvMax CP 20]**

Usar chakra para reforzar los músculos de tus piernas para brindarte un rápido estallido de velocidad.

+40 adicionales para ejecutar la velocidad cuando está activo.

 **[Trampa (pasiva) LvMax]**

Las trampas son una habilidad esencial para cualquier shinobi. Se utilizan para sorprender y confundir a enemigos y amigos por igual, según la situación. Se pueden usar tanto para la diversión como para la matanza igualmente bien.

Aumenta pasivamente la efectividad de la trampa 20%

Aumenta pasivamente el daño de la trampa 20%

Aumenta pasivamente la colocación de trampas 20%

Tristemente, Naruto no se encontró trabajando mucho en los dos kinjutsu que aprendió a pesar de estar realmente emocionado de trabajar en ellos. Simplemente no tenía tiempo con todo el entrenamiento que estaba haciendo con sus amigos. Tristemente, tampoco corrieron más campos de entrenamiento debido a la irritación de Naruto. Realmente, ambos dejaron a Naruto sentirse un poco molesto. Se tocó la gorra en solo dos días, pero aguantó más tiempo con ellos para obtener sus puntos en lugar de despejar los campos de entrenamiento de experiencia y niveles.

Sin embargo, el mayor cambio fue el cambio al estado de Shikamaru 'Lazy Genius'. Cambió para ahora leer simplemente como 'Genius', quitando el -1 a DEX, STR, VIT y doblando su ganancia de WIS por nivel. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, todo le dio + 25% de ganancia de experiencia a todas las habilidades. Realmente me molestó un poco a Naruto.

Chouji había trabajado duro y se sorprendió por lo mucho que mejoró en solo una semana mientras formaba equipo con Naruto. No debería haber sido físicamente posible, pero allí estaba. Era más fuerte, más rápido y más hábil de lo que había sido al comienzo de la semana.

En el lado positivo, Naruto ingresó a la biblioteca y revisó algunos libros sobre chakra elemental para poder tratar de aprender la respuesta a las preguntas del anciano. Sin embargo, mientras estaba allí, había encontrado varias fórmulas de fuinjutsu que podía aprender. Encontró un poco de trampa en ese sentido. Descubrió que si se tomaba su tiempo para leer el libro, aprendería la habilidad y no destruiría el libro en sí, pero aparentemente solo trabajaba con fórmulas, como para [Cocinar] y [Fuinjutsu]. Sí, redujo la velocidad pero funcionó bien. También se había tomado el tiempo de colocar los diversos 'Fuin' en su equipo para mejorarlos, lo que en realidad era bastante genial

Aún así, ahora estaba listo para las asignaciones de equipo, al menos tan preparado como podía considerarlo todo.

Así que aquí estaba, revisando varios avisos de nivel de compañeros de clase por encima de sus cabezas, la mayoría de los cuales se habían vuelto más fuertes, incluso en solo la semana desde la graduación. Naruto estaba un poco decepcionado al ver que Sakura no había subido de nivel, en probablemente más de un mes. Naturalmente, Sasuke era mucho más fuerte, lo que honestamente lo enojó aún más. Aún así, aparte de Sasuke, Naruto estaba empatado en el nivel más alto de la clase con Shino.

Iruka entró a clases, todavía tenía algunos vendajes de sus heridas la semana anterior, pero se veía considerablemente mejor que la última vez que Naruto lo había visto.

"Felicidades a todos por llegar a este punto. Después de hoy, todos comenzarán sus primeros pasos reales en la vida como un shinobi para Konoha. Espero que todos ustedes sirvan con orgullo y honor. Confíen en sus camaradas, protéjalos y déjenlos protegerlos por igual. Hoy, todos ustedes serán ubicados en tres equipos de hombres con un sensei jounin. Escuche atentamente su nombre y los nombres de sus compañeros de equipo ".

Naruto escuchó mientras Iruka asignaba los diferentes equipos. Hasta ahora, todos los estudiantes por debajo del nivel 9 habían sido asignados juntos, lo cual Naruto pensó que era un poco extraño. Entonces su nombre fue llamado.

"Equipo 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke", gritó.

La cabeza de Naruto golpeó su escritorio con un fuerte golpe. La frontera de Sakura lo odiaba a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para hacerse amigo de ella. Sasuke lo toleraba pero era un idiota. No fue genial.

"Equipo 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba", llamó Iruka.

Ahora eso llamó la atención de Naruto. Tres miembros de clanes populares en el mismo equipo, pero lo más importante, todos ellos estaban por encima del nivel 9. El equipo 9 terminó con tres estudiantes por debajo del nivel 9 nuevamente y luego llamó al Equipo 10.

"Equipo 10, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji y Yamanaka Ino".

Eso lo resolvió en la mente de Naruto. Estos equipos fueron arreglados por alguna razón. Naruto tenía claro que tres de estos equipos dominaron a los otros siete equipos. Pero por qué y Shikamaru vio lo mismo que acaba de hacer.

Si lo hizo, Naruto no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar cuándo un hombre grande y de gran tamaño entró al salón de clases.

"Equipo 10, estás conmigo", ordenó, de alguna manera equilibrar un cigarrillo sin encender en la esquina de su boca cuando habló.

Shikamaru se quejó como de costumbre pero siguió a Chouji e Ino fuera de la habitación para seguir a su maestra.

El sensei para los equipos 1, 4 y 9 fue el siguiente en llevar a sus alumnos.

"Equipo 8, por favor, ven conmigo", dijo otro jounin, esta es una mujer hermosa con exóticos ojos rojos.

Naruto vio como todos los otros estudiantes eran reclamados por sus varios maestros hasta que solo él, Sasuke y Sakura permanecieron junto con Iruka quien estaba ocupado limpiando su escritorio.

"Oh, Naruto, antes de que se me olvide. El Hokage quiere verte después de conocer a tu nuevo sensei", dijo Iruka, guardando los últimos papeles y levantándose.

"Está bien Iruka-sensei", dijo Naruto. "Gracias."

"No hay problema, nos vemos por todos lados", dijo finalmente saliendo.

"¿Por qué está nuestro sensei tan tarde?" se quejó Sakura.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez viene de una misión o algo así", sugirió.

"No te lo pregunté, Naruto," dijo bruscamente Sakura.

Naruto se sintió un poco desinflado. "No tienes que ser tan malo conmigo. Ahora somos un equipo, lo que significa que tenemos que trabajar juntos y llevarnos bien", dijo, haciendo pucheros todo el tiempo.

"Simplemente no te metas en mi camino", dijo Sasuke con frialdad.

"Sí, no te metas en nuestro camino", repitió Sakura.

"Eso va especialmente para ti", dijo Sasuke, mirando a Sakura. "Eres incluso más débil que él".

"Amigo, no genial", dijo Naruto. "Entiendo que eres un rudo, pero no tienes que ser un asno también".

"Hn", gruñó Sasuke, alejándose de ellos para mirar por la ventana.

Naruto decidió que ahora sería un buen momento para usar [Observe] en sus compañeros de equipo.

 **Nombre:** Uchiha Sasuke

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV19 **Nivel siguiente:** 12.45%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 700/700

 **CP:** 740/740

 **STR:** 45

 **VIT:** 70

 **DEX:** 76

 **INT:** 74

 **SIO:** 46

 **LUK:** 1

 **Estado: Sharingan no activado** (+2 DEX y +3 INT y +1 WIS por nivel), **Avenger** (+ 25% a todas las estadísticas al atacar a Uchiha Itachi), **Firebug** (-15% a katon jutsu, +10 a katon jutsu )

 **Uchiha Sasuke es el último miembro sobreviviente leal del infame clan Uchiha. Bien conocido por su doujutsu el Sharingan que les ha permitido destacarse como shinobi en el campo. Su pasado está nublado por el dolor y la miseria de perder a su familia tanto que la venganza es todo lo que le queda.**

 **Nombre:** Haruno Sakura

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV9 **Siguiente nivel:** 84.56

 **HP:** 300/300

 **CP:** 250/250

 **STR:** 10

 **VIT:** 30

 **DEX:** 20

 **INT:** 100

 **SIO:** 150

 **LUK: 8**

 **Estado: Control perfecto** (+15 WIS por nivel, -50% de costo para todos los jutsu), **Fangirl** (-25% de disminución para experimentar la ganancia, -50% de disminución para ganancia de estadísticas de bonificación), **Libro inteligente** (+10 INT por nivel, - 75% de CP, + 25% de aumento en la experiencia de habilidades).

 **Haruno Sakura es la estudiante más inteligente de la clase. Aunque es muy inteligente, no está muy dotada físicamente. Ella se ensaña con Uchiha Sasuke y es rival amarga con Yamanaka Ino por los afectos de Sasuke-kun.**

No importa cuánto desee que él lo pueda negar, Sasuke es fuerte, realmente fuerte, más fuerte que Tenten, quien fácilmente le pateó el trasero hace tantos meses. Por otro lado estaba Sakura, que no importaba cuánto quisiera que él lo negara, ella era débil, realmente débil. Ella claramente no tomó el entrenamiento muy en serio. Y ese maldito estado de 'Fangirl' iba a ser el mayor detrimento para que ella mejorara. Pero eso trajo una pregunta completamente nueva. ¿Cómo demonios podría curarla? ¿Podría incluso curarla de eso?

Naruto dejó todo eso por el momento, su sensei debería estar llegando en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, cuando "en cualquier momento" se convirtió en otra hora, todas las apuestas se cancelaron.

"Eso es, este tipo está siendo bromista", dijo Naruto en voz alta, finalmente alcanzó su punto de ebullición. "Sakura, ¿tienes algún brillo?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría brillo? ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?" Ella exigió, claramente actuando ofendida.

"Tomaré eso como un sí, ¿puedo tener algo de eso?" él pidió, tendiéndole una mano.

Sakura frunció el ceño antes de meter la mano en la bolsa de su cadera y producir una pequeña botella de vidrio llena con la mierda brillante. "Estaba guardando esto para ..."

"No usaré todo, solo necesito un poco", explicó Naruto, tomando la botella.

Naruto luego caminó hacia la pizarra y agarró una goma de borrar, luego corrió el borrador por la repisa recogiendo tanto polvo de tiza como pudo. Caminando hacia la puerta siguiente, Naruto acercó una silla y procedió a colocar el borrador en la puerta. Naruto luego abrió la botella de brillo con tanto cuidado para no tener nada consigo mismo y vertió un poco de lo que estaba encima del borrador. Tarea hecha, Naruto recapituló la botella y se la devolvió a Sakura antes de tomar su asiento nuevamente sintiéndose muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

"Sabes que eso no funcionará en él, ¿verdad? Es decir, él es un jounin", dijo Sakura, mirando con escepticismo.

"Tal vez, pero apostaría que es más probable que tenga éxito dado que no esperará algo tan rudimentario", argumentó Naruto.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos hacia Naruto. "Bien, ¿cuál es la apuesta?"

Naruto parpadeó varias veces sorprendido. No había esperado que Sakura hiciera una apuesta de eso. "¿En serio? ¿Quieres apostarme? De acuerdo, déjame ver ... Ah, ya entendí. Tienes que entrenar conmigo en el Campo de entrenamiento 11 esta tarde, después de reunirme con el anciano".

"Y si gano, nunca más podrás volver a invitarme a una cita", dijo Sakura, sintiendo cierta satisfacción por la posibilidad de lograr que la dejara en paz.

"Trato", dijo Naruto, ofreciéndole su mano.

Sakura le estrechó la mano y luego se sentó para esperar y mirar con ansiosa anticipación.

Lamentablemente, esa ansiosa expectativa se desvaneció después de otra hora de espera.

"No puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero espero perder la apuesta", dijo Sakura, riéndose de Naruto.

El deslizamiento de la puerta llamó la atención de Naruto a la puerta donde un hombre con cabello gris que desafía la gravedad había asomado la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver el borrador golpearse la cabeza y explotar en una nube de tiza y brillo.

Naruto sonrió victorioso.

"Hmm, mi primera impresión es que realmente los odio chicos ... ¿es ese brillo?" preguntó como una ocurrencia tardía.

"Sip", dijo Naruto. "No vuelvas a llegar tarde, solo escalará desde aquí".

"Tú, podría matar", dijo, tratando de cepillar la tiza y brillar con su mano solo para hacer que se extendiera en su lugar. "De todos modos, encuéntrame en el techo", ordenó, desapareciendo un momento más tarde, dejando atrás las hojas y el brillo.

Sakura finalmente soltó una risita que pronto se convirtió en una risa a la que se unió Naruto.

"Idiotas", gruñó Sasuke, parado y marchando por la puerta.

Sakura dejó de reír al instante y siguió a Sasuke como un cachorrito perdido.

Naruto dejó de reír momentos después cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la habitación. Corrió rápidamente para alcanzar a sus compañeros de equipo y unirse a ellos en el techo.

Arriba en el techo, Naruto fue recibido al ver a su sensei sentado en una barandilla leyendo un pequeño libro naranja con el que estaba demasiado familiarizado. Naruto no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro al verlo.

"Siéntate", dijo el hombre sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Naruto y su equipo se sentaron frente al hombre en uno de los bancos de la azotea. El silencio era extraño, el hombre no decía nada, solo ocasionalmente volteaba la página de su libro. Después de un tiempo, finalmente cerró su libro.

"Entonces, comencemos con algunas presentaciones", dijo.

"¿Que quieres saber?" preguntó Sakura.

"Ah, ya sabes, gustos, aversiones, pasatiempos, sueños para el futuro, ese tipo de cosas", explicó.

"¿Por qué no vas primero? Muéstranos cómo se hace", sugirió Sakura.

"Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Lo que me gusta y me desagrada es lo privado. Sueños para el futuro ... tengo muchas aficiones".

"Todo lo que aprendimos fue su nombre", declararon Naruto y Sakura inexpresivas.

"Vas Pinky", ordenó.

"Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, lo que me gusta es ..." hizo una pausa para mirar a Sasuke y reírse. "Mi sueño . . ." ella hizo otra pausa y soltó una risita más fuerte.

"¿Y no le gusta?"

"Naruto", afirmó con dureza.

"¿Seriamente?" preguntó Naruto, mirándola decepcionada.

"Adelante, Blondie", dijo Kakashi.

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Me gusta el ramen, especialmente el ramen de Ichiraku. No me gustan los tres minutos que se tarda en hacer ramen instantáneo o ratas chakras, estúpidos pinchazos. Mis pasatiempos son travesuras y entrenamientos con mis amigos, Shikamaru y Chouji. . Mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage y que todos me reconozcan ".

"Está bien, y por último, Broody".

"Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, lo que me gusta y lo que no me gusta no importa. No tengo sueños, solo una ambición, mataré a cierto hombre".

"Entiendo que tu hermano es un idiota por lo que hizo, pero hombre, en serio necesitas tomar una jodida píldora o algo así. Eso no puede ser saludable", dijo Naruto, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sasuke instantáneamente miró a Naruto, su boca casi gruñendo. "¿Qué demonios sabría un huérfano como tú acerca de la pérdida?"

"Tanto o más que tú, mierda", gruñó Naruto. "Al menos tenías familia, la mía la mataron la noche en que nací, dejándome con una carga que nunca podrías comprender o comprender. Así que cállate sobre cosas que no entiendes".

"Mah, mah, eso es suficiente para los dos", dijo Kakashi, colocándose ligeramente entre ellos por las dudas.

"Hn", gruñó Sasuke, mirando a otro lado.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos pero se resistió a burlarse más de la polla.

"Bueno, ahora que las presentaciones están fuera del camino. Encuéntrame mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 7 a las 6:00 a.m., haremos algo solo nosotros cuatro".

"¿Qué estamos haciendo, sensei?" preguntó Sakura, todavía nerviosamente mirando entre Sasuke y Naruto.

"Entrenamiento de supervivencia", respondió simplemente.

"Pero lo hicimos en la academia", protestó Naruto.

"Ah, pero esta vez tendrás que sobrevivir contra mí", respondió.

"¿Qué? Por qué?" Naruto gritó en estado de shock y protesta.

"Bueno, todavía no eres del todo genio, ya ves. Todavía hay una prueba más para que apruebes".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" exigió Naruto.

"Sí, ¿cuál fue el punto del examen de graduación?" preguntó Sakura.

"Eso fue solo para probar el potencial para convertirse en Genin", respondió. "De todos modos, los veré a todos mañana por la mañana. Ah, y no desayunen, podrían vomitar". El hombre luego desapareció dejando atrás hojas y brillo una vez más.

"Qué bastardo", se quejó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño. Él resopló una vez y luego se giró para mirar a Sakura. "Bien, entonces tengo que ir a ver al Hokage y luego podemos ir al campo de entrenamiento 11."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sakura. "Diablos, no, no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo".

"Entonces, ¿estás apostando a nuestra apuesta? No es como si te pidiera una cita, esto es entrenamiento", exclamó, más que un poco molesto.

Sakura frunció el ceño. "Bien, pero si me golpeas aunque sea una vez, te patearé el trasero".

"No te preocupes por eso, ahora vámonos".

Sakura frunció el ceño otra vez antes de seguir a Naruto hacia la oficina del Hokage.

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV15 **Nivel siguiente:** 32.43%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 2346/2346

 **CP:** 2161/2161

 **STR:** 33 (20.30)

 **VIT:** 36 (28.60)

 **DEX:** 33 (20.30)

 **INT:** 51 (15.10)

 **SIO:** 33 (6.60)

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 112 (28.00)

 **SPD:** 10 (37.65)

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia en reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trap] Skill, + 5% de experiencia en [Stealth] Skill)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Y finalmente ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero el misterio permanece. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 5

 **Ryo:** 12050

 **Habilidades profesionales :**

 **[Fuinjutsu (activo) Lv8 Exp 45.00% CP: 20]**

Una habilidad profesional que te permite crear sellos que se pueden usar para mejorar tu equipo, fabricar explosivos o simplemente sellar cosas para más adelante.

 **[Kibaku Fuda Grade 1] -** Una etiqueta explosiva de baja calidad. Estadísticas: 15-35 de daño explosivo, 5 metros de radio explosivo.

 **[Almacenamiento Desplazamiento grado 1]:** un rollo de almacenamiento de baja calidad. Puede contener hasta 20 kilogramos de material.

 **[+15 DEF para el cofre] -** Mejora tu equipo aumentando la defensa provista por 15 puntos.

 **[+30 DEF para el Cofre] -** Mejora tu equipo aumentando la defensa proporcionada por 30 puntos.

 **[+2 DEX al antebrazo] -** Mejore su equipo aumentando la destreza proporcionada por 2 puntos.

 **[+2 WIS al antebrazo]:** mejora tu equipamiento aumentando la sabiduría proporcionada por 2 puntos.

 **[+2 STR al antebrazo]:** mejora tu equipo aumentando la fuerza proporcionada por 2 puntos.

 **[+2 DEX a Shin]:** mejora tu equipo aumentando la destreza proporcionada por 2 puntos.

 **[+2 STR a Shin]:** mejora tu equipo aumentando la fuerza proporcionada por 2 puntos.

 **[+2 WIS a Shin]:** mejora tu equipo incrementando la sabiduría proporcionada por 2 puntos.

 **[+10 SPD a Pies] -** Mejora tu equipo aumentando la velocidad proporcionada por 10 puntos.

 **[+20 VIT a las piernas] -** Mejore su equipo aumentando la vitalidad proporcionada en 20 puntos.

 **[+20 INT a las piernas] -** Mejora tu equipo aumentando la inteligencia proporcionada en 20 puntos


	10. Chapter 10

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

"Oi, viejo amigo", gritó Naruto mientras entraba a la oficina del Hokage. "¿Qué diablos es con este jounin que asignó a mi equipo?"

"Oh, ¿hay algún problema, Naruto-kun?", Preguntó, sonriendo un poco ante la refrescante atmósfera que el chico creó al entrar en la habitación.

"¿Por dónde empiezo? Primero, llegó casi tres horas tarde, luego se metió en una trampa descaradamente obvia. Luego nos dice que nos encontremos en el tejado y cuando lleguemos allí, ¿qué vemos sino que él está leyendo pornografía directamente en Frente a nosotros. Si fuera sensible a ese tipo de cosas, me sentiría muy ofendido. ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera delante de un cliente?

"Ya veo, ¿hay algo más?"

"Es un 'Lazy Perverted Sensei', ¿sabes lo que eso significa?"

"No, pero estoy seguro de que me lo dirás.

"-50% de efectividad en la enseñanza, -25% de experiencia en la enseñanza de habilidades. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo malo que es eso?"

"¿Asumo que usaste [Observe] con él?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Naruto. "Él es casi todos los signos de interrogación, pero al menos fue capaz de darme sus favores de estado. ¿Sabes que también tiene estatus de Sharingan y Lazy Genius?"

"Ya veo, ¿qué piensas de este Kakashi-kun?" preguntó el anciano, mirando por encima del hombro de Naruto. No pudo evitar reírse cuando vio a Naruto congelarse como una estatua.

Naruto movió mecánicamente la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro y ver a su sensei, leyendo porno.

"Hmm, ¿Naruto dijo algo?" preguntó.

"Kakashi, sabes que lo hizo", dijo Hiruzen, mirando un poco a Kakashi.

"¿Naruto-kun, me importaría transmitir el estado de Kakashi por completo para mí?"

"¿Le dijiste?"

"Por supuesto, él es tu jounin sensei, por supuesto que necesita saber sobre tus habilidades".

Naruto frunció el ceño. "¿Qué pasaría si no quisiera decirle? Además, todavía podría fallarme mañana, ¿no es así?"

"Eso es cierto, supongo", dijo Sarutobi, frotándose la barbilla. "De todos modos, su descripción completa del estado, por favor".

"Bien", gruñó Naruto. Estaba realmente enojado por toda la situación. No era secreto del Hokage decir simplemente a alguien que quisiera.

 **Nombre:** Hatake Kakashi

 **Título:** Jounin

 **Nivel:** LV? **Siguiente nivel** :?

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP** :? /?

 **CP** :? /?

 **STR** :?

 **VIT** :?

 **DEX** :?

 **INT** :?

 **WIS** :?

 **LUK** :?

 **Estado: Sharingan** (+2 DEX y +3 INT y +1 WIS por nivel), **Lazy Genius** (+5 WIS por nivel, -1 STR, -1 VIT, -1 DEX), **Lazy Perverted Sensei** (-50% de efectividad para enseñanza, -25% de experiencia en habilidades de enseñanza).

 **Hatake Kakashi es un pervertido perezoso con cero interés en la enseñanza, pero lo está persiguiendo porque se siente obligado tanto con sus compañeros de equipo fallecidos como con sensei. Famoso por poseer un solo ojo Sharingan y afirmar haber copiado más de 1000 jutsu por ello.**

"¿Aquí, feliz ahora?" preguntó Naruto, mirando al anciano y luego a Kakashi.

"Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun," dijo el anciano, su mirada se movió hacia Kakashi para ver qué pensaba de eso.

"Naruto-kun tiene bastante imaginación", dijo Kakashi, muy condescendientemente.

"Hmm, una opinión interesante, desafortunadamente para ti, creo que su descripción es bastante adecuada. Así que te doy un mes para que cambies. Si el vago sigue siendo parte de tu estado a fin de mes, entonces puedo garantizar no te gustará el castigo ".

Kakashi, levantó la vista de su libro, parecía estudiar al viejo. Tratando de ver si había algo de verdad en lo que se dijo. Desafortunadamente, no había mentira en las palabras del hombre, lo que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Como tal, Kakashi dejó su libro y suspiró.

"Entonces, Kakashi-kun, estarás a tiempo a partir de ahora. Espero que hayas entrenado a todos tus alumnos usando las siguientes pautas", el anciano empujó unas páginas de papel hasta el borde de su escritorio.

Kakashi a regañadientes tomó las páginas, temiendo lo que se les explicaría. "¿Estos libros?"

"Los comprarás y se los darás a tus estudiantes, se te reembolsará, por supuesto, al igual que todos los demás jounin deben hacer lo mismo. Los ayudarás a encontrar un estilo de taijutsu adecuado, los ayudarás con el conceptos básicos del control de chakras, y si son capaces y están listos, los ayudará a encontrar sus afinidades elementales. Supervisará y supervisará su acondicionamiento físico. Estas son sus principales responsabilidades como instructor de jounin. Esto no es negociable, se encontrará con el estándares como lo harán sus estudiantes ".

"¿Todavía puedo examinarlos mañana?"

"Por supuesto, pruébelos", dijo Sarutobi. "Haz que se ganen sus lugares como genin, pero si pasan, espero que te adhieras a las líneas del gremio que sin dudas has recibido cada vez que te asignan un equipo que no has aprobado".

"Bueno, nunca había pasado por un equipo antes, no me veo comenzar ahora".

"Solo espera, pasaremos", dijo Naruto, opinando.

"Hmm, simplemente no lo veo", dijo Kakashi, guardando las páginas del Hokage y desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas y purpurina.

"¿Brillo, Naruto?" preguntó el anciano, tratando de no sonreír.

"Funcionó", dijo Naruto.

"Bien, puedes irte", dijo Sarutobi.

"Genial, campo de entrenamiento aquí vengo".

"Sólo sé cuidadoso."

"Lo haré, solo estoy llevando a Sakura-chan a través del nivel más bajo. Tratando de mostrarle algunas cosas. Oye, ¿conoces una cura para 'Fangirl'?"

"Eso es algo peligroso incluso tratar de curar", dijo Sarutobi, de repente se veía un poco pálido.

"¿Qué tan peligroso estamos hablando aquí?"

"Implicaría presentarle a varias kunoichi que la romperían, la romperían de una manera que nunca se recuperará. La alternativa es dejarla crecer", dijo Sarutobi.

"Ah, bueno, puede que ella no viva lo suficiente como para crecer", dijo en serio Naruto.

"Hablaré con algunas personas, si pasas la prueba mañana, haré los arreglos para que conozca a algunas personas".

"Gracias, jiji".

"Sal de aquí, mocoso".

Naruto sonrió y se fue con un gesto.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" exigió Sakura.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco pero respondió de todos modos. "Kakashi-sensei se presentó y jiji le leyó los disturbios. ¿Estás listo para ir?"

Sakura frunció el ceño. "Esta no es una cita, ¿verdad? No estás tratando de engañarme y sorprenderme con algún tipo de picnic romántico, ¿o sí?"

"Si bien eso no es una mala idea, este no es un campo de entrenamiento para hacer eso, de hecho, llevar comida a este campo podría empeorar las cosas".

"Bien, vamos y terminemos con esto, tengo planes esta noche", dijo bruscamente.

"Está bien, vámonos", dijo Naruto, llevándola al campo de entrenamiento.

Tan pronto como llegaron, Naruto sacó un puñado de armas y las roció por el campo detrás de Sakura, causando que ella saltara de sorpresa y cargara para golpear a Naruto.

Naruto se agachó bajo el golpe de Sakura y cortó una rata por la mitad que había saltado detrás de ella.

Sakura se dio vuelta para intentar golpear a Naruto de nuevo solo para ver a la rata dividida en dos caerse del aire.

"Ratas Chakra, ármate y lucha", ordenó Naruto. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", llamó a Naruto formando veinte copias de sí mismo, todos armados con kunai.

Sakura palideció y tiró un par de kunai ella misma cuando sintió algo morder en la parte posterior de su tobillo haciendo que ella gritara de dolor.

"Malditos tobilleros", se quejó Naruto, apuñalando a la que la mordió. "Tienes que mirar el suelo tanto como el aire. La próxima ola viene ahora".

Sakura se giró para ver a Naruto atacar a otra ola de ratas, incluidas algunas ratas más grandes que eran la mitad de grandes que ella. Ella se sorprendió al ver a Naruto atacándolos con tanta fiereza, tanto él como sus clones. Era increíble, el chico que ella sabía que era el último muerto, un molesto dolor en el trasero que nunca dejaba de molestarla por las citas y allí estaba él protegiéndola, mostrando cuán grande era la brecha entre ellos.

"Sakura-chan, deja el espacio y comienza a pelear o te van a lastimar realmente", exigió Naruto, explotando en humo un momento después cuando una de las ratas más grandes lo mordió.

Funcionó para sacarla de su miedo cuando comenzó a ayudar a Naruto a matar ratas tras ratas. Debieron haber matado a un centenar de ratas en el transcurso de la tarde. Sakura estaba definitivamente respirando pesadamente, agotada por todos los combates. Cuando la última rata murió, ella cayó de rodillas, jadeando por aire. Nunca se había sentido tan cansada en su vida.

"Está bien, aquí viene el grande", dijo Naruto, no estaba tan cansado o golpeado como Sakura, pero todavía se veía peor.

"¿Uno grande?" ella gritó con indignación. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Fue entonces cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Naruto sacó una pila de etiquetas explosivas y se las tendió a Sakura. "Voy a cabrear y mantener su enfoque en mí. Mientras hago eso, necesitas poner todas esas etiquetas en él. ¿Entiendes?"

Sakura tomó las etiquetas y asintió cansadamente.

Un momento después, la rata más grande y fea que Sakura había visto surgió del suelo. Al verla, estuvo medio tentada de perder su almuerzo y probablemente lo habría hecho si se hubiera tomado la molestia de almorzar hoy.

Naruto cargó hacia adelante, más rápido que cualquier cosa que Sakura hubiera visto antes.

"Vamos, bastardo feo, maté tu comida, de seguro puedo matarte a ti también. Maté a tu hermano el otro día, tan feo como tú también, pero definitivamente olía mejor", se burló Naruto, los ojos de las ratas se tornaron rojos atacó a Naruto en un ataque de ira.

Sakura la vio abrirse y corrió hacia adelante, colocó etiquetas en cada espacio abierto que pudo ver, mientras iba detrás de la cosa, tuvo que esquivar varios movimientos bruscos de su cola antes de que pudiera llegar al otro lado. Con su última etiqueta, saltó clara. "¡Está claro, Naruto!"

Naruto, saltó hacia atrás para crear cierta distancia, dándole a Sakura el tiempo que necesitaba.

"¡Katsu!" ella gritó preparando su chakra en las etiquetas causando que detonen en un estampido masivo.

Cuando el humo se aclaró, la rata se veía mucho más enojada, pero le faltaban dos piernas y la mitad de su cara.

"Kage Buki no jutsu", gritó Naruto arrojando los dos kunai que tenía en la mano.

Sakura estaba desconcertada cuando los dos kunai que lanzaba Naruto se convirtieron en cientos de kunai apuñalando a la rata repetidamente, finalmente matando al feo bastardo. Ella nuevamente se desconcertó cuando la rata se descompuso rápidamente dejando atrás una pila de ryo.

"¿Dejó dinero?" ella preguntó confundida pero también aliviada.

"Debe haber comido en algún momento, o haber comido a alguien que tenía en su bolsillo", sugirió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, recogiendo el dinero y dividiéndolo por la mitad. "Aquí está tu mitad", dijo Naruto tendiéndole la mitad del dinero.

"Gracias", dijo Sakura, todavía confundida. "¿Siempre se descomponen tan rápido?"

"Por lo que he visto, la mutación del chakra los hace inestables o algo así", explicó Naruto.

"Oh", dijo Sakura, finalmente tomando el dinero de Naruto.

"De todos modos, no vendrá más por un tiempo, no con eso que viene al área. Debemos llevarlo al hospital y tratarlo por esas picaduras", dijo Naruto, señalando las pequeñas marcas de mordiscos alrededor de sus tobillos y por sus brazos .

"Me siento un poco débil ahora que lo mencionas", dijo Sakura.

"No te preocupes, te trataremos ahora", dijo Naruto, sujetándola con un brazo alrededor de ella y su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Según lo prometido, Naruto la llevó al hospital y la trataron con un antídoto contra el veneno de rata chakra, así como algunas vendas para las mordeduras. Una hora en el hospital y la pareja volvió a salir a la calle.

"Entonces, ¿te divertiste?" preguntó Naruto, sonriendo y completamente preparado para que ella lo vigilara por siquiera preguntar.

Es cierto que se sorprendió cuando ella no lo golpeó.

"No fue divertido", dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo. "No fue nada divertido. Había tantos y seguían viniendo y tú ... solo luchabas y peleabas incluso cuando ya no podía luchar. Sabías qué hacer y no tenía ni idea". tan desorientados y esos solo eran ratas, ¿qué pasará cuando nos enfrentemos a shinobi? No sé si estoy hecho para esto ".

Hubo un sonido de bofetadas en el aire de la tarde. "No vuelvas a dudar de ti mismo frente a mí otra vez", ordenó Naruto. "Hiciste tu trabajo, me cubriste la espalda como un compañero de equipo y obtuviste una experiencia valiosa. Es por eso que existen campos como ese, para poder entrenar y obtener experiencia más allá de las misiones, más allá del entrenamiento básico. equipo ahora, te ayudaré a ser más fuerte también ".

Sakura sollozó un par de veces. "Gracias, Naruto, tal vez no seas tan molesto después de todo".

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que irás a una cita conmigo?"

"No es una oportunidad", dijo, esta vez golpeándolo en la cabeza.

"Tanto por esa buena voluntad", gruñó Naruto, levantándose lentamente de nuevo.

"Te sirve bien", dijo Sakura, cruzando los brazos, todas sus preocupaciones parecían haber desaparecido.

"De todos modos, voy a buscar comida y luego posiblemente a Higurashi para comprar algo nuevo. No veo a Kakashi-sensei tomándoselo con calma", dijo Naruto.

"Sí, tal vez debería obtener una mejor protección para mis brazos y tobillos también", dijo Sakura.

"Sí, él tiene cosas buenas. Incluso pondré algo de mejora en ellas para ti si quieres que lo haga", le ofreció Naruto.

"¿Desde cuándo conoces a fuinjutsu, y mucho menos a la mejora de fuin?"

"Es algo reciente, pero ¿estás listo?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Sí, supongo, pero esta no es una cita", dijo, intentando una vez más dejar en claro que no iría a una cita con Naruto.

"Claro, claro, vámonos", dijo Naruto, caminando hacia Ichiraku.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, su compañera de equipo era ciertamente una tonta, pero al menos era confiable. Ella trotó para alcanzarlo un momento después.

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente almacenados.**

Naruto apareció de la cama y siguió su rutina matutina antes de sentarse a desayunar. No le llevó mucho tiempo salir por la puerta y reunirse con el resto del equipo.

Naruto llegó unos minutos antes pero aún es el último en llegar. Sasuke estaba apoyado en uno de los tres puestos de entrenamiento que parecía aburrido de su mente, pero no cansado o perezoso. Sakura era otra historia, parecía un poco cansada y estaba claro que el día anterior se la había quitado. Aún así, sus nuevos protectores de antebrazo y protectores de espinilla se veían bastante resbaladizos, Naruto debería saber, él estaba con ella cuando los eligió y les puso el fuin para darle un poco más de destreza según su pedido. Tristemente, sus intentos de convencerla de obtener algo mejor que un vestido rojo cayeron en oídos sordos.

Entonces Naruto se sentó encima de uno de los mensajes y esperó. Y esperó un poco más. Luego esperó aún más.

"Sakura-chan, ¿tienes algo del brillo que queda?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" ella preguntó, aparentemente ansiosa por ayudarlo.

"Al ver que es tan tarde, incluso después de que jiji le ordenó llegar a tiempo a partir de ahora, digo que atamos el campo con tantas trampas como podamos. Dijo que teníamos que sobrevivir, bueno, ahora puede preocuparse por sobrevivir a nosotros. ", explicó Naruto, sonriendo maliciosamente. "Necesitaremos que ayudes con esto, teme".

Sasuke frunció el ceño y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien, entonces Sasuke, tú y yo pondremos las trampas, Sakura ¿puedes cartografiarlas cuando las coloquemos?"

"Capturar o matar?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Captura principalmente pero puedes matar sin ser letal, como usar brillo", ordenó Naruto, sonriendo un poco ante la mención de glitter.

Sasuke asintió y salió al campo.

Naruto fue en la dirección opuesta.

Después de una hora se reagruparon y revisaron el mapa que Sakura había juntado al observar a los dos y dado que Kakashi aún no había aparecido significaba que tenían tiempo para memorizarlo.

Kakashi finalmente llegó alrededor de una hora al mediodía, llegando en un remolino de hojas y evitando por completo las trampas que no sabía que estaban allí.

"¡Llegas tarde!" gritaron Naruto y Sakura.

"Mah, mah, ves que me encontré con esta viejecita que necesita ayuda con sus comestibles", explicó, sin levantar la vista de su pornografía.

"¡Mentiroso!" el dúo respondió.

"Pruébalo", los desafió.

"Le digo a jiji que llegaste tarde, estuve allí cuando te dijo que llegas a tiempo a partir de ahora", dijo Naruto.

"Ah, pero me dio permiso para ponerme a prueba, chicos, ¿verdad? Mi hora de llegada es parte de la prueba".

"Es por eso que nos dijiste que no comiéramos", dijo Sakura, comprendiendo de repente el problema.

"Buen trabajo viendo debajo", elogió Kakashi.

Sasuke y Sakura lo fulminaron con la mirada.

"Todavía le digo a jiji, podría comprar tu excusa, pero tal vez no lo haga".

"De todos modos, estamos quemando la luz del día aquí", dijo Kakashi, colocando un despertador encima de uno de los puestos de entrenamiento. "Tienes hasta el mediodía para llamarme una campana o te enviarán de vuelta a la academia".

 **Quest Alert**

 **Hacer que el equipo: Pase el infame 'Bell Test'.**

 **Pasar la prueba de supervivencia de Kakashi cumpliendo con sus requisitos.**

 **Premio de finalización: 20000 Exp**

 **Desbloquear misiones diarias**

 **Desbloquear misiones D-Rank**

 **Error de finalización: 2000 Exp**

 **Terminar con la carrera de Shinobi**

Naruto parpadeó varias veces ante el mensaje de la misión, era una vez más una que no podía rechazar ya que el botón estaba atenuado. Así que presionó el botón Aceptar y mentalmente preparado para lo peor.

"Pero solo hay dos campanas", dijo Sakura, mirando las dos campanas que colgaban de la mano de Kakashi.

"Así que hay, supongo que eso significa que uno de ustedes definitivamente regresará a la academia, ¿no es así?"

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero en lugar de esperar a que comenzara la señal, rápidamente arrojó un puñado de shuriken a Kakashi.

Kakashi ni siquiera pestañeó al ver al shuriken que se dirigía hacia él, todos estaban fuera de foco después de todo.

"¡Kage Buki no Jutsu!" gritó Naruto, abriendo repentinamente su chakra de repente y en gran cantidad.

El único ojo de Kakashi se ensanchó cuando de repente el puñado de shuriken se convirtieron en cientos de shuriken.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos ante el tronco borrado que quedaba junto con algunos de los shuriken originales.

"Está bien, entonces le gusta Kawarimi, tenemos que inmovilizarlo antes de que podamos tratar de golpearlo", dijo Naruto.

"No te metas en mi camino", murmuró Sasuke, yendo en su propia dirección.

"Morón", se quejó Naruto, mirando a Sakura para verla irse también. "Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando".

"Bueno, Naruto, parece que estás solo, ¿no?" preguntó Kakashi, apoyándose en uno de los postes detrás de Naruto.

Naruto activó instantáneamente [Refuerzo de Chakra] y [Chakra Sprint] para cerrar el jounin rápidamente.

"Lección uno, taijutsu," dijo Kakashi, esquivando fácilmente el primer golpe de Naruto, luego pateó, luego el uppercut casi sin esfuerzo. Incluso sacó su porno y comenzó a leerlo mientras Naruto lo atacaba.

Sin que Naruto supiera cómo, el hombre se puso detrás de él. "Sennen Goroshi," llamó, sus dedos puntiagudos apuntando directamente hacia el culo de Naruto.

Naruto tomó el jab y se lanzó al aire solo para estallar en brillo y confeti.

Kakashi frunció el ceño ante el brillo. "¿Tienes alguna idea, cuánto tiempo tardé en deshacerme de ese brillo ayer?"

"No es tan largo como lo será hoy", dijo Naruto, esta vez estaba detrás de Kakashi, listo para entregarle un enema al maestro gilipollas. Naruto se adelantó solo para escuchar el fuerte crujido de su dedo impactando con un tronco bastante robusto. Naruto maldijo largo y fuerte después de eso, pero recuperó su porte rápidamente ya que Kakashi ahora estaba muy disgustado con su potencial estudiante.

Naruto tuvo que kawarimi mismo varias veces con sus clones solo para evitar daños mayores. Finalmente, Naruto pudo ocultarse y recoger sus pensamientos mientras Kakashi se movía para atormentar a sus otros compañeros de equipo.

Sin embargo, eso fue lo más extraño, Naruto había conocido al Equipo Gai, una célula de tres hombres con un instructor jounin, aunque era extraño que él y su mini-clon pudieran haberlo sido. Hizo que esta prueba pareciera un poco desalentadora, si Team Gai era un equipo de tres hombres con un jounin, ¿por qué Kakashi trataría de eliminar automáticamente al menos uno de ellos? Y otra cosa, ¿cómo se suponía que un nivel 15 o incluso un nivel 19 se enfrentaría a alguien con '?' para un nivel? La respuesta es que no pueden, como Naruto acaba de descubrir.

"Es un truco", finalmente murmuró Naruto en voz alta. Naruto finalmente lo descubrió, estaba tratando de dividirlos, enfrentarlos entre sí para que fallaran. El verdadero objetivo era dejar de lado su egoísmo y operar como un equipo.

"Ahora para encontrar a mi equipo", murmuró Naruto, tratando de recordar dónde se habían ido.

Naruto finalmente los encontró, Sasuke estaba enterrado hasta el cuello en el suelo y Sakura se había desmayado a unos pocos metros de él.

"Deja de reírte y sacame, dobe", exigió Sasuke.

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No es como si fuera a compartir las campanas conmigo, si algo lo aleja de mi camino", dijo Naruto con dureza. Tenía que decir esto con cuidado, necesitaba que Sasuke pensara que había descubierto el verdadero significado de la prueba.

"No lo hiciste mejor que yo", espetó Sasuke.

"¿Y qué? Él es realmente poderoso. Es un jounin. ¿Qué esperabas? Como cualquier genin puede vencerlo. Tal vez no lo has notado, pero hizo la prueba para fallarnos a propósito. Nadie puede pasarlo".

"Nadie", murmuró Sasuke, mirando pensativo por un momento. El momento no duró mucho porque en el siguiente momento estaba gruñendo y cabreado. "Eso no es bueno, sucio hijo de puta. Lo mataré".

"¿Qué te tiene tan ocupado?" preguntó Naruto.

"Es todo un maldito truco de kami, ese cabrón lo hizo para enfrentarnos el uno contra el otro desde el principio," siseó Sasuke con enojo. "Sacame de aquí, todos tenemos que ir con él de inmediato".

"Finalmente", dijo Naruto, sonriendo mientras sacaba un kunai para comenzar a cavar a su compañero de equipo.

"¿Ya lo descubriste? Entonces, ¿qué pasaba con todo eso de que yo estaba fuera de tu camino?"

"Se honesto, si te digo que me hubieras creído?"

"No, no lo hubiera hecho", dijo honestamente Sasuke. "Y probablemente no lo haga en el futuro. Eres el dobe por una razón y solo porque estuviste en lo correcto esta vez no significa que nunca más volverás a estar en lo correcto. Así que después de tratar de pasar esta prueba como un equipo, espero que mantenga la boca cerrada y se mantenga fuera de mi camino ".

Naruto tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones profundamente calmantes después de ese pequeño discurso del teme. Era aún más difícil no apuñalarlo accidentalmente con el kunai que estaba utilizando para desenterrarlo.

"Estás fuera, ahora puedes despertar a Sakura y explicarle lo que está sucediendo 'oh gran líder intrépido'", escupió sarcásticamente.

"Hn", gruñó, caminando hacia la chica y empujándola con su pie.

"Sas ... ¡Sasuke-kun!" ella murmuró al principio antes de ponerse de pie y abrazar al chico de repente.

"Bajarse", ordenó simplemente.

Sakura, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente soltó a Sasuke y retrocedió un paso, sonrojándose furiosamente.

"¿Que paso? Estas bien?" preguntó Sakura.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto, vamos a trabajar juntos para luchar contra él".

"¿Pero por qué?" preguntó Sakura.

"Porque todo fue un truco, ahora cállate y sigue mis órdenes", dijo Sasuke con frialdad.

Naruto quería muy mal golpear las luces de Sasuke, pero se contuvo por el bien de la prueba.

Sasuke trazó un plan muy simple que hizo que Naruto atacara de cerca mientras Sakura lo acribillaba al alcance de la mano permitiéndole a Sasuke colarse y tomar las campanas.

"Diablos, no, no tomes esto por el camino equivocado, pero ese plan es una mierda, de hecho puedes tomarlo como quieras. No tengo ningún problema en ir cara a cara con Kakashi-sensei, pero pedirle a Sakura que brinde apoyo a distancia es épicamente estúpido Ella no tiene ni la velocidad ni la fuerza para hacerlo, como lo haces y además tienes katon jutsu que puedes usar desde el alcance ".

"¿Estás desafiando mi autoridad?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Joder, sí, lo soy, eres un idiota arrogante que solo tocará las campanas para quedárselo solo si no es por otra razón que intentar arreglarte solo contigo y con Kakashi y enviarnos a los dos de vuelta a la academia. Así que Sakura tomará las campanas, proporcionarás soporte de rango y mantendré su atención ". Naruto se giró y se movió para atacar a su sensei que esperaba.

"Sakura, seguirás mis órdenes", dijo Sasuke.

Sakura pareció dudar por un momento. Sabía que la estrategia de Naruto era más sólida, pero también sabía que Sasuke la odiaría por estar de acuerdo con Naruto. Por otro lado, no podía evitar sentir que Naruto podía haber estado en lo correcto cuando Sasuke trataba de arruinarlos a los dos. También recordó que Naruto trató de ayudarla el día anterior, mientras que Sasuke simplemente le dijo que no se interpusiera en su camino. "Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. La estrategia de Naruto es mejor. Tiene razón en que no tengo la velocidad o la fuerza para proporcionar un soporte adecuado a distancia".

Sasuke se burló. "Harás lo que le digas". Luego se alejó para prepararse para robar las campanas según su plan.

Sakura frunció el ceño pero la siguió para cumplir su rol según el plan de Sasuke.

Naruto estaba furioso cuando se enfrentó a Kakashi-sensei. Desde el apoyo a distancia que Sakura estaba proporcionando, estaba claro que se plegó a Sasuke presionándola. Entonces, cuando Naruto vio a Sasuke corriendo hacia el campo, renunciando a todo sigilo, estuvo medio tentado de ajustarse y bloquear su camino, pero pasar esta prueba era más importante, así que mantuvo la atención de Kakashi.

Sasuke enganchó las campanas y siguió corriendo por el otro lado del claro. No fueron dos minutos después cuando sonó la alarma y terminó la prueba.

"Bien hecho, lograste tocar las campanas", dijo Kakashi. "Entonces, Sasuke-kun, ¿a quién le estarás dando la otra campana?"

"Ninguno de los dos se lo merece. Ella es débil y él es estúpido. Ambos simplemente me ralentizarán como resultado. Ambos deberían ser enviados de regreso a la academia".

"Ya veo", dijo Kakashi. "Bien, tengo buenas noticias, ninguno de ustedes será enviado de regreso a la academia, estoy ordenando que los tres sean eliminados definitivamente del programa shinobi".

"¿Qué?" exigió Sasuke. "Tengo las campanas, tienes que pasarme".

"Solo recibiste las campanas porque Naruto y Sakura me distrajeron para que pudieras robar las campanas como un ladrón en la noche. Ese era tu plan todo el tiempo ¿no? Te vi planificar, vi cómo Naruto te manipuló dándome cuenta del verdadero propósito de la prueba, vi cómo elaboraste un plan para apuñalarlo a él y a Sakura en la espalda para que pudieras tener la gloria. Entonces, cuando Naruto te llamó, forzaste tu plan sobre Sakura, que tenía demasiado miedo de lastimarla. los sentimientos del chico con el que está apretándose. El único de ustedes que merece una oportunidad es Naruto, pero debido a su edad no tengo más remedio que expulsarlo. Felicidades, todos ustedes en una exhibición tan espléndida de fracaso absoluto ".

"Pasa Sasuke y Sakura, déjame pasar, pero pásales", dijo Naruto, esperando que eso los salvara.

"No, pasa Sasuke-kun y Naruto, ellos hicieron lo máximo", protestó Sakura.

"¿Hay algo que decir a Sasuke?" preguntó Kakashi, viendo que el tercer miembro del equipo permanecía en silencio.

"Fallarles a ambos y pasarme, es bastante simple. Soy el último Uchiha, si me fallas, iré al consejo y te veré acusado de negligencia".

"Oh, Sasuke, dices la más tonta de las cosas. Al consejo no le importan dos cosas. Te toleran por tu Sharingan, a ellos no les importaría tanto si eres un shinobi o no mientras repoblas tu clan. No les importa si matas a Itachi, nunca lo han hecho y nunca lo harán. Para ellos, solo estás reproduciendo acciones en este momento, aún no has hecho nada para demostrar lo contrario ".

"Maldita sea, pásanos a todos. Descubrimos tu prueba, trabajamos en equipo para obtener las campanas, eso solo debería ser suficiente para ti", argumentó Sasuke, una pequeña grieta en su armadura finalmente expuesta.

"Te daré toda una oportunidad más para demostrarme que mereces ser genin", dijo, y de repente desapareció y reapareció agarrando a Naruto por el cuello y golpeándolo en uno de los postes de entrenamiento, lo que lo aturdió un poco. Luego, rápidamente ató a Naruto a la publicación.

Luego dejó caer dos fiambreras en el suelo. "Continuaremos después del almuerzo, ustedes dos pueden comer, pero no alimenten a Naruto, o de lo contrario".

Naruto hackeó y tosió un par de veces mientras recuperaba el conocimiento. "Eso fue una mierda", gimió de dolor.

"Cállate", dijo Sasuke.

"Ni siquiera estaríamos en esta situación si no hubieras sido un gilipollas tan egoísta", protestó Naruto.

"Deja de pelear, los dos", reprendió Sakura. "Esta es todas nuestras fallas".

"¿Cómo es algo de esto mi culpa?" preguntó Naruto.

"Enfrentas a Sasuke-kun cada vez que tienes la oportunidad. No es de extrañar que no trabaje contigo".

Naruto frunció el ceño, era cierto que tenia la tendencia de antagonizar a Sasuke, pero el chico era un idiota y realmente se lo traía. "Bien, lo antagonicé".

"Hn, finalmente los reconozco mejores", dijo Sasuke.

"Tú también detienes, eres realmente bueno Sasuke-kun, pero no tienes que restregarnos la cara todo el tiempo".

"Y el pequeño acto de cachorro perdido que tiras es mucho mejor. Eres una excusa patética para una kunoichi".

"Cállate, idiota, ella es probablemente la persona más inteligente en nuestra clase de graduados además de Shikamaru. Tiene un montón de potencial que es más de lo que puedo decir por ti. Sí, trabajas duro y sabes más que el resto de nosotros, pero también eres arrogante y estás tan centrado en ser un vengador que te has perdido todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor, te hace una patética excusa para un shinobi ".

"Como si fuera uno para hablar, dobe. Siempre grita y juega juegos como un imbécil. Ni siquiera puede realizar un Bunshin simple".

"No puedo realizar un Bunshin porque tengo más chakra que nadie en toda la clase. Si revisas los puntajes de la graduación, obtuve una puntuación más alta que tú en las pruebas de acondicionamiento físico y justo debajo de ti en armas y taijutsu".

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon ante eso.

"Solo estuve muerta porque el estúpido inútil de Bunshin fue tan pesado en el examen. Así que deja de ser un pinchazo tan arrogante para nosotros".

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "Lo que sea." Luego abrió una de las cajas de almuerzo y comenzó a comer.

Sakura también frunció el ceño, pero se sentó a comer su propia maldad.

Naruto tuvo que verlos comer mientras su estúpido metabolismo alto decidió darse a conocer por medio del ruido de la comida en ese momento.

"Pensé que habías desayunado?" preguntó Sakura.

"Lo hice, pero me quemo tan rápido", se quejó Naruto.

Entonces sucedió lo inesperado. Sasuke le ofreció algo de la comida que quedaba en su lonchera. "Solo toma un poco, no tendremos ninguna posibilidad contra él si no puedes luchar porque estás hambriento".

Sakura luego imitó la acción.

El sonido del trueno rompiendo el aire y la iluminación que llovía a su alrededor los congeló a todos en el mismo momento en que Kakashi apareció en uno de esos relámpagos.

"Tú ... me has desobedecido ... por eso ... todos ustedes ... pasan", dijo, y en la última palabra el trueno y el relámpago desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado allí en primer lugar y Kakashi ahora estaba sonriendo.

"¿Qué ...?" fue la respuesta elocuente de los tres Genin.

 **Usted hizo el equipo.**

 **Finalización otorgada: 20000 Exp, Misiones diarias desbloqueadas, Misiones D-Rank desbloqueadas**

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV16 **Siguiente nivel:** 87.96%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 2446/2446

 **CP:** 2261/2261

 **STR:** 33 (20.30) = 53.30

 **VIT:** 36 (48.60) = 84.60

 **DEX:** 33 (20.30) = 53.30

 **INT:** 51 (15.10) = 66.10

 **WIS:** 33 (6.60) = 39.60

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 112 (28.00) = 140.00

 **SPD:** 10 (38.65) = 48.65

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia en reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trap] Skill, + 5% de experiencia en [Stealth] Skill)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Y, finalmente, ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero aún permanece misterio. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 10

 **Ryo:** 12800

 **Reputación** **:**

 **Konohagakure - Odiada - 615/1000**

 **Propietario - Antipático - 600/1000**

 **Umino Iruka - Amigable - 600/1000**

 **Mizuki (difunto) - En guerra - 0/1000**

 **Biblioteca Konoha - Neutral - 500/1000**

 **Konoha Merchant Guild - Hated - 5/1000**

 **Ichiraku Ramen - Honorable - 9000/10000**

 **Panadería Akimichi - Odiada - 15/1000**

 **Armas Higurashi - Honorable 1050/10000**

 **Tienda General de Konoha - Hated 0/1000**

 **Konoha Clothiers - Odio 0/1000**

 **Yakiniku Q - Hated 5/1000**

 **Soporte de granja - Odio 0/1000**

 **Armas excedentes - Odiadas - 0/1000**

 **Boticario Konoha - Odiada - 0/1000**

 **Konoha Twelve - Neutral - 50/1000**

 **Uchiha Sasuke - Antipático - 350/1000**

 **Haruno Sakura - Antipático - 650/1000**

 **Nara Shikamaru - Honorable - 1150/10000**

 **Akimichi Chouji - Honorable - 50/1000**

 **Yamanaka Ino - Neutral - 500/1000**

 **Hyuuga Hinata - Honorable - 6500/10000**

 **Inuzuka Kiba - Amigable - 50/1000**

 **Akamaru - Amigable - 50/1000**

 **Aburame Shino - Neutral 500/1000**

 **Higurashi Tenten - Neutral 750/1000**

 **Rock Lee - Amistoso - 500/1000**

 **Hyuuga Neji - antipático - 500/1000**

 **Clan Aburame - Neutral - 500/1000**

 **Akimichi Clan - Neutral - 50/1000**

 **Clan Inuzuka - antipático - 500/1000**

 **Clan Hyuuga - Odiada - 5/1000**

 **Kurama Clan - Neutral - 500/1000**

 **Nara Clan - Neutral - 200/1000**

 **Clan Sarutobi - Amistoso - 650/1000**

 **Sarutobi Asuma - Amistoso - 250/1000**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen - Amistoso - 950/1000**

 **Clan Senju - Neutral - 500/1000**

 **Clan Shimura - Odiada - 100/1000**

 **Clan Uchiha - antipático - 550/1000**

 **Clan Uzumaki - Exaltado - 1000/1000**

 **Clan Yamanaka - antipático - 150/1000**

 **Maito Gai - Neutral - 500/1000**

 **Hatake Kakashi - Exaltado - 1000/1000**

 **Yuuhi Kurenai - Antipático - 750/1000**


	11. Chapter 11

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

N / A: Tengo muchas preguntas sobre la reputación, piense en ellos como experiencia y niveles, necesita ganar 1000 repeticiones para pasar de odiado a poco amistoso a neutral a amistoso a honrado, y luego otros 10000 de honrado a reverenciado a exaltado. En cuanto a Kakashi, bueno, solo tendrás que esperar y ver, como mencionó un crítico, mira debajo de debajo. Kurenai siempre me pareció que tenía un disgusto por Naruto, tal vez ser un poco distante con él, recuerda que su padre fue asesinado por el Kyuubi.

A / N 2: soy duro con Sasuke, eso no es nada nuevo para mí. No es irredimible, pero no voy a facilitarle las cosas. Su regreso a ser algo parecido al ser humano será dolorosamente lento y, a menudo, hará que quieras arrancarte el pelo. Este capítulo realmente verá mucha recuperación en esa situación particular.

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Naruto se despertó sintiéndose muy bien. Después de la prueba, el día anterior a que Naruto pasara la noche trabajando duro para obtener sus puntos extra de estadísticas. Después de eso, era temprano para ir a la cama, fue aniquilado después de todo ese día, habla sobre una montaña rusa emocional.

Naruto salió por la puerta temprano para ponerse al día con Shikamaru y Chouji. No pasó mucho tiempo para encontrarlos a ambos esperándolo fuera de la puerta del complejo de Nara.

"Buenos días", les saludó Naruto primero.

"Buenos días", dijo Chouji.

"Oye", dijo Shikamaru.

"Ambos ganaron un buen nivel," dijo Naruto, viendo su nombre y niveles por encima de sus cabezas.

 **Nara Shikamaru Lv 15**

 **Akimichi Chouji Lv 14**

"Mierda, pensé que podría haber sucedido", se quejó Shikamaru.

"¿Por qué es eso algo malo?" preguntó Chouji.

"Debido a que no podíamos distribuir nuestros propios puntos de estadística. De todos modos, invítanos a agruparnos para poder acceder a un campo de entrenamiento antes de tener que conocer a nuestro equipo", dijo Shikamaru.

Naruto formó rápidamente el equipo.

"¿Qué campo hoy? ¿Regresamos a 11?" preguntó Chouji.

"Llevé a Sakura al campo de entrenamiento 11 el día de asignación del equipo, ella necesitaba un poco de una llamada de atención", explicó Naruto.

"¿Cómo lo tomó?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"No muy bien, casi se retira después como shinobi. La convencí, pero quién sabe cómo será en el largo plazo".

"¿Le dijiste sobre la cosa del jugador?" preguntó Chouji.

"No, solo fui allí a entrenar, no es necesario agruparlo".

"De todos modos, ¿a qué hora se supone que debes conocer a tu equipo?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"10:00 AM, ¿tú?"

"9:00 AM", respondió Shikamaru.

"Bien, tenemos unas tres horas. Probablemente podríamos pasar al campo 13 en ese momento, pero estaría cerca y no tengo idea de 12."

"Al menos revisemos 12", dijo Chouji. "No puede doler y siempre podemos dar la vuelta e irnos si es demasiado tarde".

"Estoy con Chouji en este caso", dijo Shikamaru.

"Bien, entonces sigamos adelante antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sin decir una palabra, el trío salió a toda velocidad para Training Field 12 y lo que sea que estuviese allí esperándolos.

 **Campo de entrenamiento 12:** un lugar popular para recolectar setas, con frecuencia está infestado de jabalíes y, a su vez, el jabalí a menudo se caza como una fuente popular de alimentos para los negocios de la aldea.

"Nunca traeremos a Ino aquí", declaró Shikamaru.

Naruto y Chouji ambos soltaron una carcajada.

"Vamos a trabajar, estos cerdos no se van a matar a sí mismos", dijo Naruto, sacando un par de kunai.

 **Jabalí Lvl 10**

 **HP: 750/750 CP: 400/400**

 **Es un lindo y pequeño jabalí. . . eso te desgarrará y te comerá si lo dejas. Ten cuidado con su carga y si los oyes gritar, será mejor que corras porque mamá jabalí nunca está demasiado lejos.**

"Problemático", se quejó Shikamaru, naturalmente. "De acuerdo, entonces no podemos dejar que chillen o las cosas empeorarán para nosotros".

"¿Entonces tenemos que matarlos rápido?" preguntó Chouji.

"Obviamente" dijo Naruto, desapareciendo un momento después solo para reaparecer sobre un cerdo muerto con dos kunai clavados en la nuca.

"Al menos mueren rápidamente", dijo Chouji, tirando un par de kunai para él.

"¿Quieres ver qué es una mama jabalí?" preguntó Naruto, sonriendo a sus amigos.

"Problemático", dijo Shikamaru. "Bien, vamos a ver uno".

Naruto arrojó un shuriken a uno de los jabalíes golpeando su costado y llamando la atención y su enojo.

El jabalí resopló un par de veces, pateando el suelo mientras se preparaba para cargar.

Naruto lo señaló con una mano.

Como por acuerdo tácito, los dos se acusaron mutuamente.

Naruto saltó encima de él, no queriendo arriesgarse a ser corneado por uno de los colmillos si trataba de pasar el pasado a su lado. Cuando Naruto voló sobre él, lo acribilló con shuriken, sin lastimarlo pero definitivamente irritándolo.

"Más daño y morirá", comentó Shikamaru, sentándose perezosamente y solo mirando.

Mientras tanto, Chouji estaba mirando alrededor de la base de uno de los árboles, de vez en cuando inclinándose y recogiendo algo.

Finalmente, el pequeño jabalí comenzó a chillar bastante fuerte. Siguió un fuerte estruendo y un jabalí mucho más grande emergió de la maleza.

 **Mamma Boar Lvl 15**

 **HP: 1500/1500 CP: 500/500**

 **Hiciste enojar a mamá y ahora estás en un gran problema. Al igual que su hijo, su cargo es bastante peligroso, pero tampoco ignore su pisotón.**

"Bien, Chouji, mantén su atención, Naruto y yo trabajaremos para matarla", ordenó Shikamaru, alejando la atención de Chouji del árbol con el que estaba jugando.

"Está bien", dijo Chouji, lanzándole inmediatamente una mano llena de shuriken.

El jabalí cargó contra Chouji al instante.

Chouji levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y los juntó cuando de repente crecieron hasta alcanzar un tamaño enorme. Luego golpeó con ambos puños la cabeza de los jabalíes y la golpeó contra el suelo.

Cuando el jabalí volvió a levantarse, estaba muy mareado y confundido, caminando tambaleante de un lado a otro.

Chouji entonces agarró uno de sus colmillos en cada mano y la empujó al suelo. "¡La tengo presionada, tráela ahora!"

Naruto y Shikamaru luego continúan infligiendo tanto daño como pudieron. Apuñalando a la bestia una y otra vez. Había bajado casi la mitad de su HP antes de que sacudiera a Chouji.

"Hazlo de nuevo", ordenó Shikamaru, esperando que funcionara dos veces.

Chouji una vez más lo martillea en la cabeza, pero no lo aturdió para nada y apenas dejó caer ningún HP. En vez de eso, pisoteó el suelo con fuerza sacudiendo todo a su alrededor, causando que Chouji perdiera pie y cayera al suelo.

Al ver que el jabalí estaba a punto de estallar, su amigo actuó rápido. "¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Él generó docenas de clones que inmediatamente comenzaron a aporrear al jabalí, para darle a Chouji un tiempo para recuperar sus pies y poner algo de espacio.

El jabalí sacudió y agitó sus colmillos para disipar la mayoría de los clones, los que no procedieron a apuñalar al cerdo repetidamente.

Chouji fue capaz de alejarse del jabalí y recuperar su equilibrio.

"Nikudan Sensha, ahora", ordenó Shikamaru.

Chouji asintió e hizo lo que le dijeron, arando sobre el cerdo, destruyendo los clones de Naruto pero haciendo mucho más daño a la bestia.

Naruto al ver que su HP parpadeaba en rojo saltó sobre su espalda y empujó dos kunai en la parte posterior de su cuello para acabar con él.

Cuando se descompuso había una pierna restante.

 **Ham Shank -** Delicioso Konoha Jabalí Jamón Shank. Ingrediente de cocina

"Es un jamón, para cocinar", dijo Naruto, con una ceja levantada en confusión.

"Ham Shank?" preguntó Chouji, babeando excesivamente mientras la miraba.

"Puedes tenerlo", dijo Naruto. "Obtendremos más, ese cerdo mamón valió mucha experiencia, así que quiero engendrar tantos de ella como podamos".

"¡Yatta!" gritó Chouji, corriendo hacia adelante para agarrar el mango de jamón.

Así que durante la siguiente hora eso es lo que hicieron, engendrar Mamma Boars y matarlos. Él y Chouji terminaron con diez cada uno.

Y fue entonces cuando apareció el jefe.

 **Papa Jabalí Lv 18**

 **HP: 2200/2200 CP: 1000/1000**

 **Hiciste enojar a papá, no te va a gustar papá cuando está enojado. Ten cuidado con su aliento, es un poco fogoso.**

El jabalí resopló, haciendo que algunos pequeños chorros de fuego salieran disparados de su nariz.

"Esto no va a terminar bien para nosotros", dijo Shikamaru, su sombra se extendió de inmediato y agarró al jabalí.

"[Kage Buki no Jutsu]", gritó Naruto, dejando que sus compañeros de equipo se mantuvieran limpios, ya que el jabalí estaba lleno de cientos de kunai, la mayoría ni siquiera penetraba en las espesas pieles.

"Eso no funcionó tan bien", dijo Naruto, al ver que su HP apenas bajaba.

"Utiliza notas explosivas", ordenó Shikamaru, luchando por sostener a la bestia.

Naruto entró corriendo y comenzó a poner notas por todas partes, finalmente retrocedió y los activó. "¡Katsu!"

La salud del jabalí cayó un buen pedazo, pero no lo suficiente. Su piel aún era demasiado gruesa como para causar un daño significativo.

"¿Algunas ideas?" preguntó Chouji.

"Mantenlo ocupado, estoy pensando", dijo Shikamaru, su agarre finalmente se deshizo.

Naruto y Chouji se turnaban burlándose de él y acribillándolo con un poco de daño aquí y allá, pero aún tenía más de la mitad de vida.

Shikamaru pasó el tiempo estudiando a la bestia, era grande y su piel era gruesa. Simplemente no fueron capaces de hacer suficiente daño, fue entonces cuando Shikamaru vio que su parte inferior estaba intacta, se veía muy suave, muy sensible y lo más importante, vulnerable.

"Guy, necesitas atacar su estómago. Allí es donde es vulnerable.

Naruto se agachó bajo un chorro de llamas del jabalí e intentó atacarlo, pero casi no hizo daño. "¿Y cómo hacemos eso?"

"Naruto, ataca las dos patas en su lado derecho. Chouji, una vez que Naruto debilite esas patas debes cargar y golpear su lado izquierdo con toda la potencia que puedas reunir para intentar rodar, una vez que lo hagamos, ataca esa barriga al igual que sus vidas dependen de eso porque simplemente podrían.

"Lo tienes", dijeron Naruto y Chouji a la vez.

Naruto engendró un puñado de clones y los ayudó a atacar las piernas, logrando que sangraran y el cuerpo del jabalí de ese lado cayera.

"Ahora, Chouji", ordenó Shikamaru.

Chouji cargó hacia adentro, su pierna derecha se balanceó hacia atrás cuando se acercó. Su pierna derecha se balanceó hacia adelante y justo antes de golpearla creció a un tamaño comparable con el jabalí mismo.

Después del impacto del pie gigante, el jabalí se balanceó y cayó a su lado justo como Shikamaru planeó.

La sombra de Shikamaru instantáneamente se adhirió a ella. "Mátalo rápido mientras todavía tengo chakra para sostenerlo".

Naruto y Chouji inmediatamente atacaron sin piedad. Naruto y sus clones apuñalaban y cortaban mientras Chouji lo golpeaba con Nikudan Sensha, moliendo hasta que finalmente la bestia soltó una última llama antes de quedarse quieta.

El trío lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente comenzó a descomponerse.

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de tu compañero de equipo Akimichi Chouji ha aumentado en 1.**

"Y un nivel, tú también Chouji".

 **Ryo 2250**

 **Cuero grueso de alto grado (2) -** Cuero comúnmente utilizado en la ropa Shinobi. Material de fabricación.

 **[Katon: Hidama no Jutsu] Scroll de habilidad**

"Woo hoo", gritó Naruto, emocionado. "Un rollo de habilidad".

"Realmente, eso es genial", dijo Chouji. "¿Qué habilidad?"

"[Katon: Hidama no Jutsu]," contestó Naruto.

"Está bien, entonces, ¿cómo dividimos el botín?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"Eso ... es una buena pregunta", dijo Naruto. "Quiero decir, obviamente, todos recibimos la misma cantidad de dinero, así que eso es de 750 Ryo cada uno. Y Chouji y yo obtuvimos el jamón antes, así que creo que deberías escoger".

"Hmm, no esperaba que fueras tan razonable", dijo Shikamaru, frunciendo el ceño. "Deberías tomar el pergamino de habilidad, mira si puedes aprenderlo primero".

Naruto asintió.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad scroll [Katon: Hidama no Jutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto tocó el 'Confirmar (Y).

 **No puedes aprender esta habilidad.**

 **Requerido: [Katon Affinity]**

"Bueno, eso es una mierda, ¿qué diablos?" demanda a Naruto. "Dice que necesito tener [Afinidad Katon]".

"Hmm, me pregunto ..." murmuró Shikamaru. "¿Puedo intentar?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y le entregó el libro. "Por supuesto.

Shikamaru parpadeó sorprendido cuando se le pidió aprender la habilidad. Él se sorprendió más cuando el libro se incendió y humeó.

"¿Tienes una [Afinidad Katon]?" preguntó Naruto.

"Aparentemente, ni siquiera sabía que tenía uno", dijo Shikamaru.

"Abre tu lista de habilidades", dijo Naruto, con curiosidad sobre las habilidades de su amigo.

"Dice que tengo una Katon Affinity pero es solo el nivel 1 con cero experiencia".

"Si acabas de crearlo, ¿por qué no pude hacerlo?" preguntó Naruto.

"Problemático", se quejó Shikamaru, suspirando en voz alta. "Creo que necesitamos investigar un poco más sobre las afinidades de los chakras".

"Tengo los libros en casa, todavía no he podido leer demasiado", agregó Naruto.

"Tendrá que esperar", dijo Shikamaru, mirando la hora. "Tenemos que salir a la carretera y conocer a nuestro sensei e Ino".

"Muy bien muchachos, supongo que Chouji y yo podemos tomar cada uno de los diseños", dijo Naruto, recogiendo el cuero y entregándole uno a Chouji.

"Oh, antes de que me olvide", dijo Chouji. "Encontré un montón de hongos antes. Son un ingrediente realmente bueno para cocinar". Luego se los ofreció a sus amigos.

"Genial", dijo Naruto. "Pero si los conservas, trataré de reunir algunos yo mismo ya que todavía tengo tiempo antes de reunirme con mi equipo".

"Está bien, nos vemos luego, Naruto", dijo Chouji, obviamente feliz con sus últimas comidas.

 **Tu equipo se ha disuelto.**

Naruto fue dejado a sus propios dispositivos en ese campo. "Entonces, la caza de setas, ¿eh?"

Naruto fue hacia el árbol que vio a Chouji antes, podía ver alrededor de la base varios tallos rotos de donde los habían arrancado. Naruto se movió para revisar otro árbol donde vio un montón de hongos.

 **Shiitake Mushroom:** este champiñón tiene una calidad suave y esponjosa que produce un sabor y textura carnosos y amaderados cuando se cocina. Ingrediente de cocina.

 **Enoki Mushroom:** este hongo tiene un sabor suave y delicado que se complementa con un ligero crujido. Ingrediente de cocina

Naruto recogió los hongos, moviéndose a varios árboles diferentes a medida que avanzaba. Terminó con dieciséis shiitake y siete enoki. Él no tenía ninguna receta para ellos, pero un viaje rápido a la biblioteca debería ayudarlo, lo mismo con el jamón.

Naruto no se quedó mucho tiempo ya que debía reunirse con su equipo para entrenar y una misión. Naruto llegó unos minutos antes de la reunión, aunque una vez más fue el último en llegar aparte de Kakashi.

Sasuke parecía muy disgustado de ver a Naruto llegar, reconociendo su llegada con poco más que una mirada.

Sakura miró entre ellos nerviosamente, esperando que estallara una pelea, especialmente con la forma en que las cosas quedaron sin resolver en la prueba.

Afortunadamente, Kakashi llegó antes de que pudieran venir a los golpes.

"Entonces, primero vamos a repasar algunas cosas. Empecemos por lo obvio. Sasuke, tenemos que hablar sobre tu falta de voluntad para formar equipo con alguien. ¿Te importaría explicarte?"

"Simplemente me retrasarán", afirmó Sasuke.

"Hmm, cuéntame más", dijo Kakashi, mirando un poco a Sasuke.

Después de una breve mirada hacia abajo entre Kakashi y Sasuke, el joven finalmente respondió. "No seré responsable de su seguridad. Se matarán y me pondrán en riesgo por eso".

"Ya veo, así que te preocupa que se maten", tradujo Kakashi.

"Hn", gruñó Sasuke, negándose a reconocer las palabras de Kakashi.

"Lo tomaré como un 'Sí, tienes toda la razón, Kakashi-sensei. Eres un genio, por favor enséñame a ser como tú". Replicó Kakashi antes de mirar a Sakura y Naruto. "¿Qué piensas de eso, Sakura?"

Sakura parecía avergonzada. "No está equivocado, pero no está del todo en lo cierto. No soy muy fuerte, pero no me pondré en su camino".

"Sasuke, ¿qué piensas?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Ella es débil, incluso lo dijo. No quiero ver morir a alguien otra vez", afirmó enojado.

"Ah, ahora llegamos a la verdadera raíz del problema. ¿Te importa elaborar más, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gruñó al hombre. "Vete al diablo, no tengo que explicar nada".

"Es cierto, no tienes que hacerlo, pero deberías hacerlo. De todos modos, Sakura, ¿qué vas a hacer con el problema de Sasuke?"

"Hazte más fuerte, tan fuerte que puedo protegerlo".

"Buena respuesta, Sasuke, ¿hay algo que decir al respecto?"

"Haz lo que quieras", dijo, sin atreverse a mirarla.

"Lo suficientemente bueno por ahora", dijo Kakashi. "Ahora para ti, Naruto. ¿Qué piensas?"

"Necesita disculparse por su mierda", dijo Naruto, claramente sin dejar espacio para menos.

"También puedes irte al infierno", dijo Sasuke groseramente.

"Hmm", murmuró Kakashi pensativamente. "Sasuke, por mucho que no quieras reconocer que estuviste equivocado ayer. Le debes una disculpa a tus compañeros de equipo, uno sincero. Naruto es significativamente más fuerte de lo que pareces pensar que es así que haré un trato Contigo, entrenarás con él, cuando esté terminado, tú decidirás si debes disculparte con él o no ".

"¿Alguna regla?" preguntó Sasuke, sonriendo levemente ahora.

"No hay golpes asesinos, de lo contrario, ve y diviértete".

Naruto estuvo muy tentado de protestar por tener la pelea, pero la oportunidad de pelear con Sasuke de nuevo y no solo en una pelea de taijutsu donde el idiota tendía a dominar era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. "Bien, le patearé el trasero".

 **Quest Alert**

 **Haz las paces peleando: Derrota a Sasuke en un combate y soluciona tus diferencias.**

 **Lucha con Sasuke para noquear.**

 **Premio de finalización: 5000 Exp**

 **La disculpa de Sasuke.**

 **Incrementa la reputación con Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **Error de finalización: 1000 Exp**

 **Disminuir la reputación con Uchiha Sasuke.**

"Hn, deseas, dobe".

La ceja de Naruto se contrajo ligeramente ante el insulto. Realmente estaba comenzando a odiar que lo llamaran 'dobe'. Naruto usó [Observe] otra vez en Sasuke, no había revisado las estadísticas de los pendejos en unos días.

 **Nombre:** Uchiha Sasuke

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV19 **Nivel siguiente:** 24.65%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 700/700

 **CP:** 740/740

 **STR:** 45

 **VIT:** 70

 **DEX:** 89

 **INT:** 74

 **SIO:** 46

 **LUK:** 1

 **Estado: Sharingan no activado** (+2 DEX y +3 INT y +1 WIS por nivel), **Avenger** (+ 25% a todas las estadísticas al atacar a Uchiha Itachi), **Firebug** (-15% a katon jutsu, +10 a katon jutsu )

 **Uchiha Sasuke es el último miembro sobreviviente leal del infame clan Uchiha. Bien conocido por su doujutsu el Sharingan que les ha permitido destacarse como shinobi en el campo. Su pasado está nublado por el dolor y la miseria de perder a su familia tanto que la venganza es todo lo que le queda.**

Nada había cambiado realmente, lo que beneficiaba a Naruto. Su mejor esperanza para vencer a Sasuke era una vez más sobrevivirlo. Naruto podría recibir más daño, el truco consistiría en empujar suficiente daño sobre él para ganar la pelea y evitar sufrir daños mayores como ser iluminado por una bola de fuego gigante.

Una bola de fuego gigante como la que se dirigía directamente hacia él. Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon por un momento antes de dispararse en un borrón de movimiento, evitando fácilmente la bola de fuego. De alguna manera, Naruto se perdió la llamada de Kakashi para comenzar la pelea.

Naruto se apresuró detrás de Sasuke, golpeándolo fuertemente en el riñón causando que el chico hiciera una mueca de dolor pero aun así respondiera con una patada giratoria en las costillas de Naruto causando que retrocediera. Naruto sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio que su HP caía casi por la misma cantidad. Aún así, en porcentaje de pérdida total, Sasuke sufrió más daño.

Luego hubo una ráfaga de patadas y golpes intercambiados en los que Sasuke logró salir casi todo el tiempo. Aún así, Naruto no fue disuadido.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", gritó Naruto, generando docenas de clones. Ahora, Naruto sabía con su habilidad de jugador que no tenía que gritar el nombre de la técnica, pero este era un motivo de orgullo. Un kinjutsu de rango A. Estaría condenado si no lo usara y se asegurara de que ese asno escuchara lo que era.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon levemente cuando ignoró al primer clon pensando que era una ilusión solo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara que lo envió rodando por el campo. Cuando finalmente recuperó los pies, envió una ráfaga de shuriken a la horda de clones, matando a unos pocos pero sobre todo siendo ineficaces. Sin embargo, le dio tiempo para disparar una bola de fuego gigante que los oblite a la mayoría de ellos.

Naruto sonrió con satisfacción incluso cuando sus clones fueron borrados por las llamas de la destrucción.

Sasuke imitó la sonrisa burlona pensando que ahora tenía la pelea en la bolsa. Hasta que sintió que alguien se agarraba a sus brazos y piernas, levantándolo y golpeándolo con fuerza en el suelo, forzando el aire de sus pulmones dolorosamente. Apenas logró registrar a Naruto que se lanzaba hacia él desde el aire sobre él.

Las rodillas de Naruto impactaron en el estómago de Sasuke con un sonido sólido de 'thwap'. Naruto luego le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Sasuke y lo dejó inconsciente.

"Ganador, Naruto", dijo Kakashi. "Buena pelea, estrategia inteligente, bien hecho".

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante los elogios de su maestro.

"Siéntete mejor después de sacar eso de tu sistema, ¿eh?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Sí, sí, lo hago", dijo Naruto, apartándose de Sasuke. Disipó sus clones y sacudió la tierra. "Ahora, tan pronto como se disculpe, estaré listo para trabajar".

Kakashi se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza. "Siempre y cuando puedas avanzar". Kakashi luego se volvió hacia Sakura. "¿Por qué no tratas de curarlo? Dudo que se sienta demasiado generoso conmigo y con Naruto en este momento".

Sakura asintió y corrió hacia adelante.

"Camina conmigo, Naruto", dijo Kakashi, haciendo un gesto para que el niño lo siguiera.

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué necesitas?" preguntó Naruto, uniéndose a Kakashi un poco lejos de Sasuke y Sakura.

"¿Le importaría decirme lo que puede [Observar] de Sasuke y Sakura, usted mismo, así, a los efectos de estado para ahora? Cuanto más sepa, mejor voy a ser capaz de ayudarle en la formación. Trayectoria de Sasuke es bastante bien establecer como un luchador de asalto o en sus términos de juego, 'dps'. "

Naruto estudió a Kakashi por un minuto antes de asentir con su acento.

 **Naruto Estado: Uzumaki** (10 VIT, INT 10, + 50% a la experiencia [Fuinjutsu] Habilidad **), Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (100 HP y 100 CP por cada nivel), **Bromista** ganancias (-5% de reputación, + 5% de la experiencia a [Trap] Skill, + 5% de experiencia a [Stealth] Skill)

 **Estado de Sasuke: Sharingan** (+2 DEX y +3 INT y +1 WIS por nivel), **Avenger** (+ 25% a todas las estadísticas al atacar a Uchiha Itachi), **Firebug** (-15% de coste a katon jutsu, +10 de daño a katon jutsu )

 **Estado de Sakura: Control perfecto** (+15 WIS por nivel, -50% de costo para todos los jutsu), **Fangirl** (-25% de disminución para experimentar la ganancia, -50% de disminución para ganancia de estadísticas de bonificación), **Libro inteligente** (+10 INT por nivel, -75% CP, + 25% de aumento a la experiencia de habilidad)

"Hmm", tarareó Kakashi en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué estás pensando para Sakura?" Preguntó Naruto, su curiosidad superaba a él.

"Ya sea genjutsu o iryojutsu, con su limitado grupo de chakras y control perfecto, no hay mucho más que pueda hacer por ella, especialmente no con ese estado 'Fangirl' que la afecta".

"Genial, un sanador o papel de apoyo", dijo Naruto, apreciando.

Kakashi se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto todavía estaba allí. "Ah, si pudieras decírtelo por ahora, lo agradecería".

Naruto lo consideró por un minuto antes de responder. "Está bien, lo mantendré en silencio, pero ¿qué ves para mí? Quiero decir, con mi estado de Jinchuuriki, mi grupo de chakras y puntos de vida son estúpidos, así que podría ser del tipo 'Escudo' o 'dps', dependiendo de cómo gastar mis puntos. Simplemente no sé qué camino tomar ".

"Déjame pensar en tu situación por un tiempo. Tu habilidad como jugador hace las cosas mucho más complicadas permitiéndote seguir múltiples caminos", explicó Kakashi. "Por ahora, volvamos a tus compañeros de equipo. Sasuke ya debería estar despierto".

Naruto asintió y siguió a Kakashi hacia atrás.

Cuando llegaron, Sasuke parecía incluso más desdichado que antes de la pelea.

"Ahora bien, Sasuke, ¿todavía crees que Naruto te retendrá?" preguntó Kakashi.

Sasuke se burló. "Bien, no me detendrá, feliz ahora".

"¿Estás listo para disculparte con tus compañeros de equipo?" preguntó Kakashi.

Sasuke murmuró algo que nadie escuchó muy bien.

"Lo siento, no entendí eso", dijo Kakashi, animando a Sasuke a hablar.

Sasuke miró a Kakashi. "Lamento haberte subestimado".

"Inténtalo de nuevo", dijo Kakashi, no era la disculpa que esperaba.

Sasuke gruñó, más que un poco infeliz. "Lamento haberte tratado tan mal".

"Todavía no es lo que estoy buscando", ordenó Kakashi. "Sasuke, piensa en lo que tu hermano te hizo y luego piensa en lo que le hiciste a tus compañeros de equipo ayer. Luego, vuelve a intentarlo".

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon por un momento antes de que se inundaran de ira. "¡No soy como él! ¡Nunca me vuelvas a comparar con él!"

"¿Eres tan diferente, Sasuke?" Exigió Kakashi, su voz ya no era amistosa. "¿Qué hizo él? ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Él me traicionó a mí, a toda mi familia. Los asesinó a todos y para qué? Para probarse a sí mismo, eso es todo. Para demostrar que era mejor que todos ellos, mejor que todos en la aldea", gritó Sasuke.

"¿Y qué hiciste ayer? ¿Cuáles fueron tus acciones?" exigió Kakashi. "Traicionaste a tu equipo, gente en la que debes poder confiar y gente que necesita poder confiar en ti. Si esa hubiera sido una misión y yo fuera un shinobi enemigo, tú también los asesinarías al poner la misión sobre tu camaradas ".

"Eso es lo que nos enseñaron en la academia", Sasuke trató de defender sus acciones, con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco asustado.

"Déjame contarte algo que me enseñaron hace años, los que abandonan la misión son basura, pero los que abandonan a sus camaradas son más bajos que la basura. Lo que hizo tu hermano lo hizo más bajo que la basura. Lo que hiciste ayer, te hizo más bajo que En este momento no veo ninguna diferencia entre usted y su hermano. Depende de usted cambiar y puede comenzar pidiendo disculpas a sus compañeros de equipo de la manera correcta ". Kakashi comenzó su discurso bastante enojado, pero al final la mordida en su tono se desvaneció.

Sasuke de repente parecía un poco derrotado. Él no estaba acostumbrado a perder y, a pesar de haber perdido una pelea con Naruto de todas las personas, fue la discusión con Kakashi la que impactó más. No le sienta bien a él. ¿Realmente se había vuelto como su hermano? ¿No fue todo lo que había hecho para asegurarse de que alguien como su hermano nunca volviera a ocurrir? ¿Cómo había perdido de vista eso? Estaba Kakashi en lo cierto?

"¿Bien?" preguntó Kakashi, sacando al joven de su ensoñación.

"Lo siento", dijo Sasuke suavemente. "Traicioné tu confianza y me negué a cooperar contigo como un compañero de equipo debería haber hecho. Si esta hubiera sido una verdadera misión, mi egoísmo los habría matado a los dos. Por eso lo siento. No volverá a suceder. Pero no lo hagas. cualquiera de ustedes se atreve a retrasarme o a retrasarme. No seré responsable de sus muertes ".

"La disculpa fue aceptada", dijo Naruto, sin rastro de sarcasmo o broma. "Pero lo mismo vale para ti, no me detengas ni te retrases. No siempre estaré allí para salvar tu trasero".

Sasuke sonrió un poco. "Acuerdo."

"Chicos", se quejó Sakura.

"Está bien, ahora que hemos solucionado ese problema, vamos a trabajar. Tenemos una maravillosa misión D-Rank a la que queremos llegar.

 **Tus puños hablaron.**

 **Finalización otorgada: 5000 Exp., Disculpa de Sasuke, +100 a la reputación con Sasuke Uchiha.**

Kakashi condujo al trío a la torre Hokage donde recogió un pergamino de la misión dejando a su equipo esperando fuera de la oficina.

 **Quest Alert**

 **D-Rank Mission: Derrota a las malas hierbas.**

 **Tire todas las hierbas en el jardín del Koyabano en menos de dos horas.**

 **Premio de finalización: 1000 Exp**

 **1500 Ryo**

 **Incrementa la reputación con Konoha**

 **Error de finalización: 100 Exp**

 **Disminuir la reputación con Konoha**

Cuando Kakashi regresó agitando un pergamino de la misión que detallaba exactamente la misma solicitud que la misión, Naruto bajó la cabeza decepcionado. Una tarea rutinaria, las misiones D-rank eran tareas que las personas perezosas no tenían ganas de hacer. Naruto quería gritar en señal de protesta y fastidio, pero no tenía otra opción en el asunto. Además, era básicamente experiencia y dinero gratis.

"Bien, equipo, vámonos", dijo Kakashi con una falsa fanfarronada, tratando de alentar a su equipo al menos un poco.

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV17 **Siguiente nivel:** 98.01%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 2557/2557

 **CP:** 2372/2372

 **STR:** 34 (20.40) = 54.40

 **VIT:** 37 (48.70) = 87.70

 **DEX:** 34 (20.40) = 54.40

 **INT:** 52 (15.20) = 67.20

 **WIS:** 34 (6.80) = 40.80

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 112 (28.00) = 140.00

 **SPD:** 10 (39.20) = 49.20

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia en reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trap] Skill, + 5% de experiencia en [Stealth] Skill)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Y, finalmente, ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero aún permanece misterio. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 15

 **Ryo:** 13550

 **[Refuerzo de Chakra (activo) Lv39 91.23% CP: 100]**

El uso de chakra para reforzar tu cuerpo ahora puede protegerte de recibir algún daño.

Reducción adicional de daños de 490 HP cuando está activo.

El refuerzo dura hasta que se te haya infligido 490 daños.

 **[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (activo) Lv8 Exp: 12.23% CP: ½ CP total]**

Kage Bunshin son copias corporales capaces de todo lo que eres, como pelear, usar jutsu y aprender cosas nuevas. El primer kage bunshin reducirá tu CP en ½ y cada kage bunshin adicional reducirá el CP del kage bunshin en ½. Por ejemplo, si tienes CP: 2000, un kage bunshin tendrá CP: 1000, pero cien Kage Bunshin tendrán CP: 10. Kage Bunshin se disipará con un golpe sólido o cuando se queden sin chakra, si mueren por al ser golpeado, el CP no utilizado volverá a su grupo de CP **.**

 **[Resistencia física (pasiva) LvMax]**

La durabilidad del cuerpo aumenta, lo que permite menos daño.

Aumenta pasivamente DEF 25%


	12. Chapter 12

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

Naruto no estaba satisfecho con su primera misión D-Rank. Honestamente, pensó que era una mierda directa. Era aún más desagradable con la desagradable anciana mirándolo todo el tiempo que estaba haciendo el trabajo. Trató de acelerar la misión mediante el uso de clones, pero Kakashi rápidamente puso fin a esa noción.

"Parece un buen equipo, bien hecho", dijo Kakashi, examinando los resultados finales de su trabajo.

"Supongo que esto se debe", dijo la anciana, la viuda Koyabano. No pudo evitar darle a Naruto una última mirada sucia antes de firmar la forma de Kakashi y regresar a su casa.

"¡Qué perra!" Exclamó Naruto, su irritación mostrando claramente en su rostro.

"Mah, mah, Naruto, no hay necesidad de hablar tan mal de nuestros clientes", reprendió Kakashi.

"Ella no te estaba mirando fijamente por la totalidad de la misión", replicó Naruto, su disgusto aún claro.

"De todos modos, sigamos adelante. Tenemos que entregar la misión, entonces es hora de un poco de entrenamiento en equipo". Kakashi los llevó a la torre y entregó la misión.

 **Misión cumplida - D-Rank.**

 **Finalización otorgada: 1000 Exp, 1500 Ryo, +5 a la reputación con Konoha.**

 **Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

Kakashi luego los llevó de regreso al campo de entrenamiento.

"Entonces, estos libros son para que estudies en tu propio tiempo, espero que los aprendas uno al lado del otro dentro de un mes", explicó Kakashi mientras les entregaba un libro a cada uno de ellos. Dirigió una mirada a Naruto y le advirtió que no quemara el libro delante de sus compañeros de equipo.

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Genin Team Tactics].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto tocó el botón 'Rechazar (N)'. Él podría aprender el libro una vez que llegara a casa.

"Por ahora, vamos a comenzar con algunos ejercicios de control de chakra", ordenó Kakashi. "Voy a enseñarte a trepar a los árboles".

"Pero ya sabemos cómo trepar a los árboles", protestó Naruto.

"No sin usar tus manos", dijo Kakashi. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia un árbol en el claro.

"¡Guay!" gritó Naruto con emoción.

"Entonces, la idea es canalizar el chakra a tus pies y usarlo para pegarlo al árbol para que puedas subirlo".

"¿Cómo ayuda esto a controlar el chakra?" preguntó Sakura.

"Canalizar el chakra a tus pies es uno de los lugares duros del cuerpo humano para hacerlo. Controlar exactamente cuánto usas hará que controlar el jutsu sea más fácil para que no desperdicies tanto", explicó Kakashi. "Esto no es algo que una vez que aprendas te hará un maestro. Mientras más lo practiques, mejor será tu control. Entonces, todos escogen un árbol y se ponen a trabajar". Cuando terminó, arrojó un kunai frente a cada uno de ellos.

Naruto levantó el suyo y corrió hacia el árbol más cercano. Puso un pie contra ella, canalizó un pequeño chakra, subió un escalón y cayó sobre su cabeza.

"Es posible que quieras comenzar un poco al principio", recomendó Kakashi.

Naruto frunció el ceño a su sensei. "¿No podrías haber dicho eso antes de comenzar?"

"Pero parecías tan ansioso por empezar", protestó Kakashi, tratando de parecer completamente inocente y fallando miserablemente ya que estaba leyendo activamente su pornografía sin prestar mucha atención a su equipo.

Naruto cerró los ojos y respiró dentro y fuera tratando de aclarar su mente. Naruto rodó hacia atrás del árbol y se puso de pie. Volvió a poner el chakra en pie y dio un paso solo para levantar un gran trozo de tierra y hacer que se tambaleara cuando dio un paso adelante.

"Demasiado chakra", dijo Kakashi, todavía sin prestar demasiada atención.

Naruto miró al hombre, tratando de sacudir la tierra de su pie. Entonces Naruto lo intentó de nuevo pero con un poco menos de chakra. Esta vez subió cinco peldaños por el árbol antes de perder el control.

"Mejor, trata de mantener el flujo del chakra. Demasiado y romperás la corteza, lo que te hará perder el agarre. Demasiado poco y te escaparás enseguida", explicó Kakashi, al ver que Sasuke tenía el mismo problema.

"Esto es fácil", dijo Sakura desde la rama superior.

"Bueno, parece que tienes buen control. Deberías buscar aprender genjutsu o iryojutsu", sugirió Kakashi. "Pero por ahora, sigue trabajando en ello, necesitas mejorar tu resistencia. Tu control es tan bueno porque tienes muy poco chakra para controlar".

Sakura asintió y comenzó a correr arriba y abajo del árbol. Después de unas diez veces tuvo que descansar.

Naruto volvió a reírse. Eventualmente él podría entenderlo y estaría corriendo arriba y abajo del árbol como si fuera una segunda naturaleza. Por ahora, daría un paso más allá de sus intentos anteriores como progreso.

Después de aproximadamente dos horas de trabajo en él, Kakashi llamó al día del equipo y lo dejó en libertad para hacer lo que quisieran. Naruto eligió quedarse y trabajar en la escalada de árboles. Sakura se fue a casa a descansar. Sasuke también se fue pero no dijo dónde o por qué iba, simplemente se fue.

Debió ser cerca de la medianoche cuando Naruto finalmente lo bajó.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Al usar su chakra para agarrar las superficies, se ha creado una habilidad para mejorar el control de chakras 'Tree Climbing' Lvl 1.**

 **[Tree Climbing (pasivo) Lv1 0.00% 10 CP por 5 segundos]**

Al usar su chakra para adherirse a las superficies, ahora puede moverse más libremente y usar mejor su chakra.

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 1%

Reduce pasivamente el exceso de CP perdido por usar demasiado chakra en un 1%

"Eso es una mierda, todo eso y apenas tiene mierda para mi control. ¿Qué mierda eres, estúpido juego?" se quejó Naruto en voz muy alta.

Naruto estaba molesto y ahora muy cansado. Había trabajado todo el día para aprender esta mierda y por todo ese esfuerzo, esto fue todo lo que consiguió. "Eso es todo, me voy a casa a la cama".

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Naruto se despertó sintiéndose renovado desde la noche anterior si todavía estaba un poco molesto por los resultados del ejercicio de control de chakra. Incluso si era una habilidad rudo, todavía apestaba que lo hiciera muy poco por él. Naruto se sentó y abrió su inventario y sacó el libro de habilidades [Genin Team Tactics].

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Genin Team Tactics].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto presiona el botón 'Confirmar (Y)'.

 **No puedes aprender habilidad.**

 **Requiere: WIS 40**

Naruto gimió de irritación. Rápidamente calculó que podía ganar dos puntos adicionales de bonificación al jugar Shogi con Shikamaru, lo que significaba que necesitaba ingresar cuatro puntos en el SIO para poder aprender después de ganar los puntos de bonificación. Naruto guardó el libro y agregó los puntos.

Luego suspiró. "Es hora de ponerse en camino".

Naruto hizo su rutina matutina y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

Naruto se encontró con Shikamaru y Chouji una vez más, pero esta vez se enfocaron en entrenar para obtener puntos extras de bonificación en el poco tiempo que tenían. Afortunadamente, Shikamaru estaba más que dispuesto a dedicar el tiempo a jugar al shogi. Se ganó sus puntos después de haber jugado los juegos más largos hasta el momento contra Shikamaru. Lamentablemente, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para trabajar en otros puntos, pero se sintió feliz de todos modos.

Tan pronto como obtuvo sus dos puntos, sacó el libro de habilidades nuevamente.

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Genin Team Tactics].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto presionó el botón.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad 'Genin Team Tactics'.**

 **[Genin Team Tactics (pasivo) Lv30 0.00%]**

Formaciones de equipo, emboscadas, contra emboscadas y muchas otras tácticas.

Aumenta pasivamente INT 12.5%

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 12.5%

Naruto se encontró con su equipo en la torre Hokage, obtuvo otra misión D-Rank. Esta vez caminando algunos de los perros Inuzuka. Esto fue seguido por más árboles corriendo arriba y abajo. Sasuke todavía estaba luchando con eso. Sakura estaba agotada cuando terminó unas diez vueltas. Naruto solo estaba adquiriendo experiencia en habilidades.

Sin embargo, los tres niveles que ganó en su [Tree Climbing] valió la pena todo el esfuerzo. Por cada nivel que ganó aumentó los beneficios pasivos en un 1% cada uno.

Después de que el equipo se separó, Naruto regresó al campo de entrenamiento de la academia donde se topó con Shikamaru y Chouji, ambos trabajando arduamente, a lo que Naruto estaba muy feliz de unirse.

"Bueno, de acuerdo con mis estadísticas me he golpeado la gorra, ustedes?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, hace un tiempo", dijo Shikamaru.

"Yo también", dijo Chouji.

"¿Y ahora qué? Es un poco tarde para probar un campo de entrenamiento".

"¿Todavía tienes esos libros sobre afinidades?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"Sí, están de vuelta en mi casa". Respondió Naruto, inseguro de si sus amigos querrían ir a su casa.

"Está bien, vámonos", dijo Shikamaru.

"Deberíamos conseguir algo de comida en el camino", sugirió Chouji.

"Diablos, sí, Ichiraku Ramen aquí venimos", animó Naruto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El trío pronto estuvo felizmente sentado en el apartamento de Naruto comiendo fideos.

"Sin ofender, Naruto, pero tu lugar es una especie de mierda", dijo Shikamaru.

"El propietario estúpido no arreglará nada. Es la causa del maldito Kyuubi", explicó Naruto. "Pero mi reputación con él ha ido mejorando. Cuando comenzó la cosa de los jugadores, ahora me odiaba, ahora es poco amistoso. Unos meses más y debería llegar neutral, entonces tal vez pueda hacer que el asno arregle algo así".

"¿Qué hacen las reputaciones por ti de todos modos?" preguntó Chouji.

"No estoy del todo seguro. Pero como en Higurashi, comencé en neutral, pero cuando toqué amistoso, el viejo me dio un descuento en sus productos y un descuento mayor cuando fui honrado".

"Hmm, ¿qué dice sobre mí y Chouji?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"Déjame ver, realmente no le presto mucha atención. Solo sé que recibo mucha reputación de algunas de las estúpidas búsquedas de culo, no es que alguna vez me sirva de mucho. Así que veamos, la reputación". Naruto abrió el menú de forma audible para que los chicos pudieran ver o, si no, solo saber que lo había abierto.

"Dice que los dos son Honorables conmigo. Shikamaru es 1200 de cada 10000 y Chouji es 150 de cada 10000".

"¿Qué hay de los otros novatos?"

"Sakura y Sasuke son desagradables conmigo pero han mejorado porque estamos en un equipo y cosas así. Hinata es honrada con 6500 de cada 10000, ni idea de por qué es tan alta y cada vez que intento hablar con ella, se desmaya o huye, Kiba y Akamaru son amistosos conmigo, Ino y Shino son neutrales ".

"Hmm, interesante", dijo Shikamaru.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué es importante?"

"Podría tener que ver con el sistema 'de equipo' o algo relacionado con la capacitación. No estoy muy seguro", dijo Shikamaru. "El tiempo dirá. De todos modos, veamos esos libros".

Naruto cerró la ventana, se acercó a su pequeña estantería y agarró tres libros que había sacado de la biblioteca y los dejó sobre la mesa.

"Elige", dijo Naruto agarrando el primer libro titulado simplemente "Los Elementos".

Shikamaru tomó los próximos 'Affinities and You' mientras Chouji tomó a regañadientes el último libro, 'Bakas guide to Chakra Affinities'.

"Naruto, ofréceme", dijo Chouji.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y cambió. Pensó que los 'Bakas' en realidad eran los más fáciles de leer.

 _Tierra-Agua-Fuego-Viento-Iluminación-Tierra-Agua-Fuego-Viento-Iluminación. Repite eso en voz alta al menos cien veces. Cuando se trata de los elementos básicos de los elementos, ese patrón simple establece la mayoría de las reglas básicas._

 _Ahora, estoy seguro de que estás preguntando, '¿por qué establece eso la mayoría de las reglas básicas?' La respuesta es simple, cuando se trata de afinidades, siempre hay una fortaleza y una debilidad. La tierra es fuerte contra el agua pero débil contra los rayos. Ahora, ¿puedes contarme sobre el resto de ellos?_

 __ es fuerte contra _ pero débil contra el agua._

 __ es fuerte contra _ pero débil contra la tierra._

 __ es fuerte contra _ pero débil contra el fuego._

 __ es fuerte contra _ pero débil contra el viento._

Naruto frunció el ceño. "¿Es así de simple?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Shikamaru, levantando la vista de su libro.

"Eh, lo siento, estaba hablando solo".

"Entonces, ¿qué es tan simple?"

"Bueno, los elementos, todos tienen debilidad y fuerza. Este libro lo deletrea muy directamente desde el principio. Como el fuego es fuerte contra el viento pero débil contra el agua".

"¿No es eso sentido común?" preguntó Chouji.

"Supongo que sí, pero ¿qué hay de la tierra siendo débil contra los rayos, sabías eso?"

"Supongo que no", dijo Chouji.

"¿Está diciendo algo sobre no poder aprender un cierto elemento?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"No he llegado tan lejos todavía", dijo Naruto, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza un poco avergonzado.

"Problemático", dijo Shikamaru, cerrando su libro y poniéndolo a un lado. "Ven a compartir ese libro, tiene que ser mucho menos complicado que el desastre que el idiota estaba tratando de explicar. Debí haber sabido mejor que leer un libro escrito por un Uchiha".

"Eso fue escrito por un Uchiha?" preguntó Chouji, colocando su libro encima de Shikamaru. "Este también lo fue, comenzó con todo tipo de ecuaciones y fórmulas de chakra".

"Sí, compartamos el libro 'Bakas'", reiteró Naruto.

 _Ahora, la mayoría de la gente solo tiene una afinidad primaria, pero eso no le impedirá aprender todas las afinidades, pero si elige seguir esa ruta, prepárese para trabajar duro y probablemente nunca domine ninguna de las afinidades._

 _Existe una razón por la cual la mayoría de los shinobi nunca aprenden más de una o dos afinidades, una primaria y una secundaria. Hablaremos más sobre las afinidades secundarias más adelante, por ahora, centrémonos en las afinidades principales._

 _Su afinidad primaria es con la que se alinea más fácilmente. Esto no significa que instantáneamente seas el más fuerte de los usuarios de ninjutsu solo por conocer tu afinidad y conocer algunos jutsu usando esa afinidad._

 _Además, no piense que solo porque nació en Hi no Kuni tendrá inmediatamente una afinidad de fuego o que si viene de Kaze no Kuni creará tornados por diversión. Donde naces no significa nada cuando se trata de tu afinidad. Dicho esto, hay un poco de verdad en la afirmación: hola, no Kuni tiene más afinidades de fuego que no solo porque Kaze no Kuni tiene más afinidades de viento que no._

 _Ahora, para conocer su afinidad, necesitará una hoja de papel de afinidad de chakras, que se puede comprar en la mayoría de los proveedores de shinobi. Una vez que haya obtenido los documentos necesarios, tendrá que canalizar un pequeño chakra y ver qué sucede._

 _Si tienes una afinidad con la tierra, el papel se convertirá en polvo. Una afinidad con la tierra indica que tienes una base sólida y te mantendrás firme. Las técnicas de la tierra son muy populares para el ninjutsu defensivo y el potente aumento de taijutsu. Aunque no te dejes engañar, hay muchos ninjutsu poderosos y altamente dañinos._

 _Si tiene afinidad con el agua, el papel se empapará. Una afinidad por el agua indica que tiene una postura fluida y suelta, y que a menudo fluirá alrededor de obstáculos en su camino. Las técnicas de agua están bien equilibradas entre las técnicas de defensa que pueden atrapar a los oponentes y alejarlos para crear una gran necesidad de separación y habilidades destructivas ofensivas que pueden arrasar a toda una aldea. También existe el raro usuario de afinidad por el agua que puede usarlo en iryojutsu._

 _Si tiene una afinidad de fuego, el papel se quemará hasta convertirse en cenizas. Una afinidad de fuego indica que tienes un mal genio y pasiones fuertes. El fuego tiene muy poco en el camino de las técnicas de defensa, pero sobresale en el poder destructivo que no se controla fácilmente._

 _Si tienes una afinidad de viento, el papel se dividirá. Una afinidad de viento indica que eres distante y te distraes fácilmente, pero no dejes que eso te engañe como lo haces en la parte superior de la cadena alimentaria cuando se trata de combatir. El viento a menudo se llama afinidad de combate, y se usa en combates de rango medio. Las técnicas de viento se pueden usar para empujar y cortar, y defensivamente para redirigir._

 _Si tienes una afinidad de rayo, el papel se arrugará. Una afinidad de rayos indica que eres frío e impredecible. Las técnicas de rayos pueden usarse con gran efecto para causar daño y mejorar las habilidades de los jugadores con un efecto devastador._

"Así que debería tener una afinidad de fuego", protestó Naruto, recostándose del libro.

"Viento", dijeron Shikamaru y Chouji al mismo tiempo.

"¿Crees?"

Chouji asintió y gruñó.

"Problemático, probablemente, pero eso no explica por qué no pudiste aprender esa técnica de katon", dijo Shikamaru, frotándose las sienes.

"Bueno, el viento se opone al fuego", dijo Chouji encogiéndose de hombros.

"Dudo que sea así de simple. Estoy bastante seguro de que el fuego tampoco es mi principal afinidad", dijo Shikamaru. "Supongo que soy agua o tierra y el agua se opone directamente al fuego".

"Hmm, tal vez tiene una afinidad de viento muy fuerte o tal vez el Kyuubi está jugando con él", sugirió Chouji.

"Todo es posible, pero realmente necesitamos investigarlo más", dijo Shikamaru.

"Deberíamos ir al Higurashi mañana y obtener un poco de papel de chakra, tal vez ustedes puedan tener esa misión semanal conmigo esta vez ahora que podemos agruparnos", le ofreció Naruto.

"Estoy jugando", dijo Chouji. "Necesito obtener alguna armadura nueva de todos modos".

"Tal vez puedas traer ese cuero, Higurashi podría ser capaz de hacer algo con él", sugirió Naruto, tratando de ser útil.

"Vale la pena investigarlo", dijo Shikamaru, bostezando. "Probablemente es hora de que salgamos. Nos vemos mañana en casa de Higurashi, digamos a las 4:00 p.m."

"Los veo a ustedes dos", dijo Naruto. Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado cuando eventualmente se quedó dormido esa noche, sus pensamientos previos al sueño se llenaron con desatar un poder elemental incalculable sobre sus enemigos, Sasuke inclinándose ante él, Sakura adulando sobre él, obteniendo el sombrero del Hokage. Fue una buena idea para conciliar el sueño.

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Naruto corrió todo el día, demasiado emocionado para encontrarse con sus amigos. Fue otra misión horrible, esta vez cuidando niños, pero la experiencia y el dinero fueron bienvenidos de todos modos.

Naruto se encontró con Shikamaru y Chouji justo a las afueras de Higurashi, llegó unos minutos tarde, pero no pareció importarles que fuera un poco tarde, pero dos niveles más para [Tree Climbing] valió la pena.

 **[Tree Climbing (pasivo) Lv6 12.87% 10 CP por 5 segundos]**

Al usar su chakra para adherirse a las superficies, ahora puede moverse más libremente y usar mejor su chakra.

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 6%

Reduce pasivamente el exceso de CP perdido por usar demasiado chakra en un 6%

"Hola chicos, lamento llegar tarde", dijo Naruto, saludándolos de inmediato.

"Son solo unos minutos, no es gran cosa", dijo Shikamaru. "De todos modos, vamos a entrar".

Naruto los siguió, pero justo antes de entrar, se detuvo. En todo el distrito del mercado estaban los mercaderes que conocía demasiado bien. Excepto que todos tenían '?' sobre sus cabezas como si tuvieran misiones para él, pero en vez de ser de color dorado, eran de un color azul metálico.

"Huh", gruñó Naruto, sin querer, entrecerrando los ojos. No era que no quisiera más misiones, era que sin dudas iba a ser una nueva mecánica de juego que lo iba a volver loco.

"Naruto, ¿vienes?" preguntó Shikamaru, saliendo de la tienda. Entonces vio los ojos entrecerrados de Naruto y él mirando hacia la calle. "¿Que pasa?"

Naruto rápidamente formó un equipo e invitó a Shikamaru. "¿Ves los signos de interrogación azules?"

"Sí, eso es extraño. ¿Alguna vez ha hecho eso antes?"

"No, esto es nuevo".

"Hmm, esto probablemente va a ser problemático, ¿no?"

"Probablemente", respondió Naruto.

"Bueno, terminemos en Higurashi y entonces podremos ver de qué se trata todo esto", dijo Shikamaru.

Naruto asintió y finalmente siguió a Shikamaru a la tienda.

"Yo, Naruto, ¿estás aquí para la entrega semanal? Lo siento pero no tengo uno esta semana. Tenten regresó temprano de su misión", explicó Hiten.

Entonces Naruto vio que el viejo tenía un azul '?' por encima de su cabeza. "Bueno, ¿tienes algún trabajo para mí?"

"Bueno, si tienes problemas, podría usar un poco de chatarra. Si recorres algunos de los campos de entrenamiento, estoy seguro de que encontrarás muchas cosas por ahí. Los Shinobi tienden a descartar sus armas rotas donde sea".

 **Daily Quest Alert (0/5)**

 **Operación de rescate: Recoge las armas rotas de los campos de entrenamiento de uno a diez.**

 **Recoge 30 pedazos de chatarra.**

 **Premio de finalización: Incrementa la reputación con Higurashi Weapons.**

 **500 Ryo**

 **Error de finalización: disminuya la reputación con Higurashi Weapons.**

Naruto alzó una ceja sorprendido cuando no había experiencia asociada con la misión, eso y el (0/5) lo hicieron sentir curioso.

Naruto tocó el botón 'Aceptar'.

 **Se acepta Quest diario (1/5)**

Naruto gimió. "¿Es esto algo que necesitas todos los días?"

"Bueno, estoy seguro que no diría que no a la chatarra libre", dijo Hiten con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, me ocuparé de eso", dijo Naruto. Si Naruto entendió la nueva mecánica correctamente, ¿el azul '?' era para misiones diarias de las cuales solo podía hacer cinco por día o aceptaba cinco a la vez y solo daban puntos de reputación y dinero.

"De todos modos, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes muchachos hoy?"

"Papel de Chakra", dijo Shikamaru.

"Lo siento chicos, solo puedo vender eso a Chuunin y más. Tal vez puedas convencer a tu sensei para que se lo compre", explicó Hiten, mirando con simpatía.

"Las cifras serían algo así", dijo Shikamaru.

"¿Estás seguro de que no puedo convencerte solo por esta vez?" suplicó Naruto.

"Sabes que lo haría si pudiera Naruto pero es un gran problema. Si mi tienda es auditada por el pueblo y descubren que vendí a genin, me cerrarían o me multarían tanto que no tendría más remedio que irá a la quiebra de todos modos ".

"Está bien, viejo, lo aprecio de todos modos".

"¿Algo más puedo conseguirte chicos?" preguntó.

"Sí", dijo Chouji, hablando en voz alta. "Mira, obtuve este escondite y esperaba averiguar si podría conseguir una mejor armadura o quizás cambiarla por otra".

Hiten recogió el cuero. "Ahora, ¿dónde corrieron los chicos a través de un 'Papa Jabalí'? Ellos bestias es peligroso".

"Lo sabemos", los tres sin expresión.

"De todos modos, este es un cuero muy bonito. Probablemente podría hacerte unos bonitos guantes y botas o tal vez una chaqueta. Tendrás que pagar la mano de obra y otras piezas, por supuesto".

"¿Qué tan bueno estamos hablando aquí?" preguntó Naruto.

"Mejor que lo que estás usando ahora, pero no mucho mejor", respondió Hiten.

"¿Qué podrías hacer con dos pieles?" Preguntó Naruto rápidamente.

"Hacer más por él, ¿por qué, tienes otro pellejo?"

Naruto lo sacó de su inventario y lo puso en el mostrador. "¿Cuánto vale?"

"Normalmente pago alrededor de 6000 Ryo por cuero", respondió Hiten.

"Bien, entonces Chouji, te venderé el mío por 3000 Ryo y puedes obtener más de esa manera. ¿Qué dices?"

"Trato", dijo Chouji, sonriendo y sacando el dinero.

Naruto felizmente lo tomó dejando a Chouji con el cuero. "Un placer hacer negocios con usted."

"Te odio a veces mocoso", dijo Hiten. "Aún así, eres bueno por tu parte para cuidar a tus amigos. ¿Qué piensas, chaqueta, botas y guantes?"

"¿Cuánto cuestan los extras?"

"La parte más cara es el cuero que has proporcionado. El resto de las piezas y el trabajo te costará alrededor de 10000 Ryo. ¿Suena justo?"

"Sí", dijo Chouji a regañadientes, entregándole el dinero. "Ahí fue mi Yakiniku Q Binge".

"Totalmente vale la pena, ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, supongo", hizo un puchero Chouji.

"Bueno, estará listo en una semana, regresa para tus cosas, entonces. Mientras tanto, será mejor que salgas a la carretera si quieres recolectar toda esa chatarra antes de cerrar la tienda".

"Lo tienes", dijo Naruto, saludándolo con una sonrisa.

Una vez fuera, Shikamaru habló primero. "Entonces, misiones diarias ahora, ¿eh?"

"Sí, vi algún tipo de mensaje de desbloqueo sobre eso hace un tiempo, pero no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando. Creo que puedo hacer hasta cuatro más hoy, así que probablemente deberíamos averiguar qué misiones tomar e ir desde allí.

"Probablemente deberías comenzar con el puesto de la granja y la tienda de suministros generales y tal vez el boticario", sugirió Shikamaru. "Entonces Yakiniku Q, sería bueno si todos pudiéramos ir a otro lugar que no fuera Ichiraku todo el tiempo".

"Blasphemer", siseó Naruto.

"Blasfemo", siseó Chouji en respuesta a Naruto.

"Problemático", dijo Shikamaru.

Así que fue el trío el resto de la noche haciendo misiones diarias.

 **Daily Quest Alert (1/5)**

 **Scaredy Cat: ahuyenta a los gatos callejeros alrededor de los contenedores de basura de Yakiniku Q.**

 **Asusta 5 gatos y Tora.**

 **Premio de finalización: Aumenta la reputación con Yakiniku Q.**

 **500 Ryo**

 **Error de finalización: disminuya la reputación con Yakiniku Q.**

 **Se acepta Quest diario (2/5)**

 **Daily Quest Alert (2/5)**

 **Stop Thief: Atrapa a los ladrones de frutas y recupera los bienes robados.**

 **Atrapa al ladrón y recupera los bienes robados.**

 **Premio de finalización: aumente la reputación con Farm Stand.**

 **500 Ryo**

 **Error de finalización: disminuya la reputación con Farm Stand.**

 **Daily Quest aceptada (3/5)**

 **Daily Quest Alert (3/5)**

 **Ratas de nuevo: elimine el nido de Chakra Rat en la sala de almacenamiento del sótano.**

 **Mata a 20 'Chakra Rats' y 1 'King Chakra Rat'.**

 **Premio de finalización: aumente la reputación con Konoha General Store.**

 **500 Ryo**

 **Error de finalización: disminuya la reputación con Konoha General Store.**

 **Daily Quest aceptada (4/5)**

 **Daily Quest Alert (4/5)**

 **Hojas faltantes: se entregó una caja de hojas medicinales en la tienda equivocada. Encuentra la caja faltante y devuélvela al boticario Konoha.**

 **Recupere la caja faltante de hojas medicinales.**

 **Premio de finalización: Incremente la reputación con Konoha Apothecary.**

 **500 Ryo**

 **Fracaso de finalización: disminuya la reputación con Konoha Apothecary.**

 **Se acepta la búsqueda diaria (5/5)**

Fue una noche muy larga, pero los cincuenta puntos de reputación por misión más el dinero valieron la pena.

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV18 **Siguiente nivel:** 19.99%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 2679/2679

 **CP:** 2508/2508

 **STR:** 36 (20.60) = 56.60

 **VIT:** 39 (48.90) = 87.90

 **DEX:** 36 (20.60) = 56.60

 **INT:** 54 (16.50) = 69.50

 **SIO:** 40 (11.40) = 51.40

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 112 (28.00) = 140.00

 **SPD:** 10 (49.30) = 49.30

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia en reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trap] Skill, + 5% de experiencia en [Stealth] Skill)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Y, finalmente, ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero aún permanece misterio. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 16

 **Ryo:** 23550

 **[Cocina (activa) Lv15 Exp 9.12% CP 5]**

Comer bien te ayudará a crecer fuerte y fuerte. La comida se puede hacer para mantenerte vivo pero también para hacerte más fuerte.

7.5% adicional a la velocidad de [Cocción] cuando está activo.

 **Nuevas recetas de cocina :**

 **[Sopa de champiñones]**

Restaura 300 HP

+10 VIT y +10 DEX durante 30 minutos

 **[Jamón Steak]**

Restaura 300 HP

+10 VIT y +10 STR durante 30 minutos

 **[Jamón y huevos]**

Restaura 500 HP

+20 VIT y +10 STR durante 30 minutos


	13. Chapter 13

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Naruto se despertó bostezando, puede haber estado completamente descansado, pero se sintió un poco mal. Después de enterarse de las misiones diarias el día anterior y de atravesarlas le dejó mucho en qué pensar. Era solo más cosas que el juego le estaba arrojando. No pudo evitar preguntarse si las cosas siempre serían así de agitadas. Fue sorprendente entonces cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que no se había tomado un día libre, solo para relajarse y no hacer nada desde que comenzó el juego.

"Eso es todo, este fin de semana me voy a ir, sin entrenamiento, sin trabajo, sin diarios ni misiones", afirmó Naruto, de repente sintiéndose un poco más ligero mentalmente.

Después de la noche anterior, Shikamaru y Chouji ya habían decidido tomarse un día libre de entrenamiento con Naruto, por lo que lo dejaron a sus propios recursos.

Como tal, a Naruto no le llevó mucho tiempo pasar su mañana y salir al mercado para recoger las mismas cinco misiones diarias, pensando que las terminaría antes de reunirse con su equipo.

"Me alegra que puedas unirte a nosotros, Naruto," dijo Kakashi, viendo a Naruto correr al campo.

"Lo siento, no llego tarde, ¿verdad?"

"No, estás justo a tiempo", dijo Kakashi.

"Vaya, eso estuvo cerca", dijo Naruto, limpiándose un sudor imaginario de su frente.

"De todos modos, vayamos a la oficina de la misión y veamos qué hay disponible para nosotros", sugirió Kakashi.

Naruto estaba agitado por la misión asignada. Tenían que atrapar a Tora, el gato al que Naruto había dedicado bastante esfuerzo por asustarse esa mañana. Le hizo desear que el juego llegara con algún tipo de función de minimapa.

 **Alerta de búsqueda profesional**

Eso fue nuevo. Sin embargo, más mierda de toro 'jugador' para hacer la vida de Naruto un poco más difícil.

 **Fuinjutsu puede hacer cualquier cosa: crear un nuevo sello para imitar una utilidad de mapeo activo.**

 **Gana el nivel 20 para [Fuinjutsu] Habilidad y usa 'Discovery'.**

 **Premio de finalización: 5000 Exp**

Naruto aceptó la misión, todavía no estaba completamente seguro de qué era Discovery o qué era, pero no le podía hacer daño a nadie, además de que valía la pena una buena parte de la experiencia. El único inconveniente es que Naruto tendría que comprar muchos más suministros de fuinjutsu de Higurashi, además de poner mucho esfuerzo para nivelar su fuinjutsu.

Naruto suspiró pero siguió a su equipo en la búsqueda de Tora. Horas más tarde y varios rasguños desagradables que no se desvanecen, 'Arañazos Infectados Demoníacos'. ¿Cómo diablos ese gato era un demonio, Naruto no sabía, entendía o quería entender para el caso?

"Entonces, la próxima parada es la biblioteca", dijo Kakashi, obteniendo tres miradas relativamente sorprendidas de sus alumnos.

"¿Qué hay en la biblioteca?" preguntó Naruto.

"Tendrás que esperar y ver", dijo Kakashi, con la cara todavía enterrada en el libro pornográfico.

"Será mejor que no nos lleves allí para intentar que empecemos a leer tus libros", espetó Sakura, con una ceja crispada en clara irritación.

"Yo nunca lo haría", dijo Kakashi, burlándose de estar consternado por la sugerencia.

"Lo harías," Naruto y Sakura impasibles en una sola voz.

"Hn"

Kakashi rodó su único ojo y guió al grupo hacia la biblioteca.

"Hatake-san, te dije que no trajeras esa basura aquí", reprendió la bibliotecaria al ver al grupo.

Naruto frunció el ceño pensando que ella estaba hablando de él.

"Pero es un libro", protestó Kakashi. "¿No son bienvenidas todas las piezas de literatura extraordinaria en tales salas sagradas?"

"Geisha Hotaru, es literatura. Ruroni Kenshin es literatura. Icha Icha no es ni será considerada literatura siempre que administre esta biblioteca. Ahora guárdela antes de quemarla y tú con ella".

Kakashi palideció levemente y guardó su libro.

"Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti y tu equipo, Hatake-san?" ella preguntó, sonriendo gratamente.

"Llevo a mi equipo a la sección restringida", dijo Kakashi.

"¿No les estás enseñando jutsu desde allí eres tú?" ella preguntó, mirándolo bastante deliberadamente.

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Kakashi. "Me dijeron que tenían que aprender el estilo taijutsu, no es algo en lo que yo me especialice, así que aquí estamos".

"Está bien, pero los estaré monitoreando a ustedes y a ellos muy de cerca".

Kakashi tragó pesadamente. "Sí, señora."

Naruto miró el juego entre la pareja con una buena cantidad de diversión. Desde que el anciano había cambiado a la bibliotecaria, Naruto había podido entrar y mirar un libro aquí y allá, pero siempre fue prudente al respecto, especialmente con el viejo murciélago detrás del mostrador mirándolo. Pero ahora que estaba mirando a Kakashi, a Sakura, a Sasuke, y a él mismo por igual, en realidad estaba muy tranquilo.

"Si alguno de ustedes daña mis libros, te daño, ¿entendido?" exigió la anciana mirando al grupo.

"Sí, señora", todos corearon de inmediato.

En silencio, el grupo se movió a través de la biblioteca y hasta el tercer piso. Allí, el grupo se encontró con una puerta fuertemente reforzada custodiada por cuatro shinobi, todos con máscaras ANBU y todo con '?' al lado de sus niveles. También era extraño que no hubiera nombres, solo sus nombres de animales.

 **Gecko Lv?**

 **Wasp Lv?**

 **Wolf Lv?**

 **Buey Lv?**

"Ahora, mis pequeños, compórtense aquí o probablemente nos maten a usted y a mí, y luego a todos los demás en la biblioteca solo para estar seguros", advirtió Kakashi.

Naruto no podía decir si estaba bromeando cuando lo dijo, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos.

Kakashi golpeó la puerta.

Un momento después, un listón se abrió en la puerta a la altura de los ojos.

"¿Contraseña?"

"Gokakyu", respondió Kakashi.

La lama se cerró de golpe y desde detrás de la puerta comenzó lo que sonó como engranajes cambiando de movimiento. Pasó un minuto antes de que la puerta finalmente se abriera.

Dentro había filas y filas de libros y pergaminos, todos brillaban con nombres de habilidades que esperaban ser aprendidos. Y una vez más dentro de la habitación había cuatro ANBU más, cada uno parecía listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

"Tarde", dijo Kakashi, inclinando la cabeza hacia el ANBU.

"Taicho", respondió uno de ellos a modo de saludo.

 **Oso Lv?**

Naruto tenía curiosidad pero lo dejó caer. Lo último que necesitaba era irritar al ANBU, especialmente con todo el esfuerzo que ha estado haciendo para mejorar su posición en Konoha.

"Vamos," dijo Kakashi, caminando entre las filas sin parar.

Naruto lo siguió pero estaba muy tentado de comenzar a recoger pergaminos y libros y aprender las habilidades en ellos.

Después de un minuto de navegar por las filas, Kakashi se detuvo al final de una de las filas. "Ahora, en este pasillo, encontrarás todos los diferentes estilos de taijutsu que Konoha ha reunido a lo largo de los años. Puedes encontrar un estilo de taijutsu de nivel principiante que creas que funcionaría bien para ti. Tendremos una copia y se enviará a yo para darte ".

"Ya tengo el estilo Uchiha Interceptor", dijo Sasuke. "¿Por qué querría aprender otro estilo?"

"Y esa es tu prerrogativa", dijo Kakashi. "Pero te sorprendería que pudieras encontrar algo más que valga la pena aprender".

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia adelante, mirando el pergamino, ocasionalmente levantando uno y mirándolo solo para fruncir el ceño y devolverlo.

"¿Cómo se organizan los estilos?"

"No estoy seguro, siempre puedes ir a buscar a esa bibliotecaria nuevamente y preguntarle, Sakura-chan", le ofreció Kakashi.

"Está bien, lo resolveré", dijo Sakura, intentando agitar frenéticamente la sugerencia.

"Pensé en eso", dijo Kakashi.

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de estilo crees que debería buscar?" preguntó Sakura.

"Depende, si desea especializarse en genjutsu, le recomiendo que busque un taijutsu diseñado para crear una separación entre usted y su oponente. Si usted está buscando para especializarse en iryojutsu, buscar algo que se especializa en esquivar. Hablando de, ¿has pensado en lo que te gustaría especializarte?

"No realmente, Kakashi-sensei", respondió Sakura, mirando hacia abajo. "Realmente no sé qué hacer".

"Bueno, tarde o temprano tendrás que resolverlo", dijo Kakashi. "Supongo que por ahora busca los dos rollos. Veré si puedo obtener algunos hilos para que obtengas ambos".

"¿Qué pasa si ella prefiere especializarse en ninjutsu o taijutsu?" preguntó Naruto, tratando de darle a Sakura más opciones.

"Sakura-chan, ¿alguno de los dos te interesaría?" preguntó Kakashi.

Sakura rápidamente negó con la cabeza negativamente.

"Bueno, ahí tienes", dijo Kakashi.

Sakura comenzó a caminar por el pasillo ella misma.

"¿Algún consejo para mí?" preguntó Naruto.

"No, aún debes decidir tu propio camino. Defensivo, ninjutsu o incluso bukijutsu".

"Gracias por la ayuda", dijo Naruto, frunciendo el ceño a su maestro. Era un dilema que Naruto todavía intentaba descifrar. ¿Cuál sería su camino?

Kakashi solo sonrió detrás de su máscara e hizo un gesto a Naruto hacia el pasillo.

Naruto comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, su observación se volvió salvaje con cuadros amarillos que daban nombres de habilidades. Finalmente, uno llamó la atención de Naruto.

 **[Principiante Uzuken Taijutsu]**

Naruto tomó el pergamino y rechazó la opción de aprender, en realidad abriendo el pergamino para leer la descripción inicial.

 _Uzuken es el estilo tradicional de taijutsu del clan Uzumaki. Se basa en tácticas de golpe y fuga, ataca desde múltiples direcciones y ángulos causando confusión y desorientación a los oponentes. A menudo se usa con armas con gran efecto._

A Naruto le gustó este, le gustó mucho este. Naruto rodó el rollo hacia arriba y lo colocó debajo de un brazo. Esta sería su primera elección de estilos taijutsu. Continuó su búsqueda ya que ahora tenía tiempo para mirar, puede haber otro estilo que le gustaría usar.

 **[Principiante Nebaiken Taijutsu]**

 _Nebaiken es un taijutsu que utiliza el principio del chakra para adherirse al cuerpo o la ropa de su oponente y para lanzar golpes devastadores en el codo y la rodilla. Los usuarios a menudo sufrirán daños severos a cambio._

Sería un gran estilo defensivo, especialmente porque Naruto podría recibir un golpe como nadie más que haya conocido. Aun así, a Uzuken le gustaba mucho más. Naruto metió el pergamino bajo su brazo al lado del otro y siguió mirando. Revisó algunos otros antes de que inesperadamente tomara un rollo en la cabeza.

Naruto miró la fuente del pergamino, era Sasuke. "¿Para qué diablos fue eso?"

"Ese es el estilo que debes aprender", dijo simplemente, volviendo a los estantes.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero levantó el pergamino en cuestión.

 **[Principiante Kageken Taijutsu]**

 _Kageken depende en gran medida del uso de Kage Bunshin. Diseñado para usar ataques coordinados entre el usuario y sus clones para acercarse a su oponente e infligir daño y evadir el daño al mismo tiempo. Altamente efectivo pero muy difícil de aprender debido a las cargas de chakra de Kage Bunshin._

Naruto odiaba admitirlo pero Sasuke tenía razón, este era probablemente el mejor estilo para Naruto. Con su habilidad para usar cantidades locas de Kage Bunshin, no podría hacer nada mejor que esto.

Naruto volvió a mirar los tres rollos en la mano, colocó el [Beginner Nebaiken Taijutsu] en el estante y caminó con los otros dos hacia Kakashi para pedirle su opinión.

"¿Qué encontraste allí, Naruto?" preguntó Kakashi, interesado en los dos rollos en las manos de Naruto.

"[Kageken] y [Uzuken]", respondió. "No puedo decidir qué aprender. Sasuke tiene razón en que [Kageken] es perfecto para mí pero ... [Uzuken] es mi herencia. ¿Cómo puedo elegir una sobre la otra?"

"¿Así que aprende las dos cosas?" sugirió Kakashi.

"No sé si mi habilidad como jugador me dejaría hacer eso. Cada vez que aprendí un nuevo nivel de taijutsu, reemplazó al anterior".

"Hmm, puedo ver dónde sería un problema", dijo Kakashi, frotándose la barbilla en sus pensamientos. "Por otro lado, nunca se sabe hasta que lo intentes".

"Supongo, gracias".

"No hay problema, ahora entrégalos", dijo Kakashi, tendiéndole una mano a Naruto.

Naruto colocó los dos rollos en su mano. "¿Cuándo se entregarán las copias?"

"Nos serán entregados en nuestro campo de entrenamiento para el final de la práctica de hoy, suponiendo que Sasuke y Sakura alguna vez elijan uno o dos rollos".

Como si escuchara su queja, Sakura apareció un momento después con un rollo en la mano y se lo dio a Kakashi, sonriendo todo el camino.

 **[Beginner Namekuji Hime Taijutsu]**

"Ho, ho", dijo Kakashi, al parecer muy con aprobación. "El propio estilo taijutsu de Tsunade-sama. Sabes que muchos han intentado dominar este estilo pero ninguno lo ha logrado nunca, ni siquiera su propio aprendiz".

Sakura dejó que la duda se reflejara en sus ojos por un momento, pero reforzó su voluntad después de un segundo. "Puedo hacerlo, incluso dijiste que mi control de chakra es perfecto. Tengo que hacerlo".

"Así que el camino del médico es entonces", dijo Kakashi, claramente tratando de confirmar la elección de Sakura.

"Bueno, me imagino con la forma en que a Naruto siempre lo golpean, puedo practicar mucho más y cuando Sasuke-kun usa su Sharingan, usará genjutsu más fuerte que cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer, así que esto sería mejor para el equipo, "Sakura explicó su decisión.

"Muy cierto", dijo Kakashi, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"No me dan una paliza", hizo un puchero Naruto.

"Sí, lo haces", dijo Sasuke, saliendo de otro pasillo. Le arrojó un pergamino a Kakashi.

"Sasuke, dije taijutsu," dijo Kakashi, sin mirar el pergamino después de ver a Sasuke salir por un pasillo que no tenía nada que ver con el taijutsu.

"Lo sé, pero ya te dije que tengo el estilo Uchiha Interceptor. Eso realmente me ayudará".

Kakashi suspiró y miró el pergamino, al igual que Naruto y Sakura.

 **[Principiante Chokuto Kenjutsu]**

"¿Habilidades de espada?" preguntó Sakura, Fangirl escrita en toda su cara. "¡Eres muy guay!" ella casi gritó de fanatismo.

"Supongo que esto es lo suficientemente cercano al taijutsu para permitirlo", dijo Kakashi, colocándolo con los otros rollos que había recogido. "Tendrás que comprar tu propia espada".

"Puedo comprar mis propias armas", dijo Sasuke, firme en su decisión.

"Puedes venir conmigo a la sesión de Higurashi después del equipo. El viejo tiene las mejores armas", le ofreció Naruto.

"Puedo cuidar de mí mismo", dijo Sasuke, cruzando los brazos.

"Amigo, no te matará pasar tiempo conmigo fuera del entrenamiento del equipo y las misiones. No tienes que ser un imbécil".

"¿Pensé que lo había dejado claro? No tengo ningún interés en hacerme amigo de ninguno de ustedes", dijo Sasuke, caminando hacia la salida.

"Hay días en que realmente lo odio", dijo Naruto, viendo salir al imbécil.

"Iré contigo", dijo Sakura, hablando desde detrás de él. "Necesito más kunai y shuriken de todos modos".

"Genial", dijo Naruto. "Realmente no necesito nada pero podría levantarme para recoger más suministros de sellado".

"Bueno, sigamos adelante, tenemos árboles esperándote y ciertamente no se subirán", dijo Kakashi, sonriendo. "Ustedes tres adelante y los encontraré allí dentro de poco. Debo ponerlos en orden para que los copien".

Kakashi se unió al trío en el campo de entrenamiento como lo prometieron unos veinte minutos después.

A Naruto no le importó ya que él ya había ganado un nivel en su habilidad [Escalar árboles] cuando Kakashi llegó.

"Está bien, eso es suficiente por ahora, reúnete con mi pequeño genin lindo", gritó Kakashi, viendo que Sakura ya se había agotado.

"¿Que pasa?" preguntó Naruto, sin sentirse agotado en lo más mínimo.

"Solo una actualización rápida. Una vez que lleguen tus pergaminos, interrumpiremos el entrenamiento del día. Quiero que los tres pasen el resto del día trabajando en los pergaminos, no tienen que hacerlo aquí ni siquiera juntos, pero yo sí Quiero que empieces a familiarizarte con ellos. La razón es que a partir de mañana empezaremos a ahorrar usando tus nuevos estilos para que puedas empezar a aclimatarte. Sasuke, eso significa que además de comprar un chokuto para ti mismo, necesitarás comprarlo. un chokuto boken, "explicó Kakashi. "Después de un par de combates haremos un poco más de trabajo de control de chakras. Al menos hasta que esté satisfecho con tu progreso. Una vez que sienta que has mejorado significativamente, comenzaremos a trabajar en tácticas de equipo y simulaciones. ¿Alguna pregunta? bien, vuelve al trabajo ". Kakashi no lo hizo

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros al final y regresó a su árbol completamente marcado y comenzó a correr arriba y abajo sin detenerse.

Fue casi dos horas después cuando el trío casi se detuvo como uno cuando apareció una desconocida kunoichi en el campo. La mujer le dio a Kakashi un pergamino y luego desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

"Supongo que no sacaré más de ustedes hoy, así que pueden venir aquí y obtener sus pergaminos", dijo Kakashi, al ver la mirada ansiosa en las caras de sus estudiantes.

Naruto se lanzó hacia su árbol, corriendo para ser el primero en llegar.

Kakashi hizo una larga producción por el simple hecho de meterse con sus alumnos. Era algo más que irritante para el genin.

Kakashi finalmente abrió los rollos del único rollo que le dieron. Luego le entregó a Sasuke y Sakura sus pergaminos antes de arrastrarlo aún más. Sakura y Sasuke se fueron a su propia área del campo de entrenamiento y se sentaron a leer sus pergaminos.

"Camina conmigo, Naruto", dijo Kakashi, girando los rollos entre sus dedos burlonamente.

Naruto obedeció sin preguntar, todo su enfoque estaba en los pergaminos con los que Kakashi lo estaba molestando.

Una vez que habían puesto algo de distancia entre los otros dos Genin, Kakashi se detuvo. "Por lo tanto, he tenido algo de tiempo para pensar en tu situación".

Naruto a regañadientes apartó su mirada de los rollos y se concentró en Kakashi. "Oh sí, ¿se te ocurre algo?"

"Fue un pensamiento, pero ¿qué pasaría si primero aprendieras uno de los pergaminos como el Uzuken? Luego intenté aprender Kageken pero más para aumentar el Uzuken. Haz un estilo Kage no Uzuken taijutsu".

"No sé, eso podría funcionar, pero ... No lo sé. Nunca lo había considerado antes. ¿De verdad crees que eso funcionaría?"

"Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo", dijo Kakashi, entregando a Naruto el rollo de Uzuken.

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Beginner Uzuken Taijutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto tocó el botón para aceptar.

 **No puedes aprender la habilidad.**

 **Requiere: DEX 50**

Naruto no pudo evitar gemir.

"¿Qué es?"

"Digamos que necesito cincuenta puntos de destreza".

"¿Cuantos tienes?"

"Treinta y seis, pero tienen algunos puntos reservados por si acaso cosas así, así que ..." Naruto abrió su página de estado y agregó los catorce puntos a su DEX. Luego probó el libro de nuevo.

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Beginner Uzuken Taijutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

 **Has actualizado tu habilidad 'Advanced Academy Taijutsu' a 'Beginner Uzuken Taijutsu'.**

 **[Principiante Uzuken Taijutsu (Pasivo) Lv30 Exp: 0.00%]**

Aumenta pasivamente STR 10%

Aumenta pasivamente VIT 10%

Aumenta pasivamente DEX 20%

"Y ahora para el Kageken", dijo Kakashi, ofreciéndole el pergamino.

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Principiante Kageken Taijutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto respiró hondo y tocó el botón de aceptar.

 **Advertencia, esto reemplazará a 'Beginner Uzuken Taijutsu', ¿desea continuar?**

"Mierda, dice que lo reemplazará".

"Eso es muy malo, supongo que tendrás que decidir por ti mismo. ¿Por qué no usas el Uzuken por unos días y decides cómo te gusta?", Sugirió Kakashi. "Por ahora, solo sostén el otro pergamino".

Naruto asintió y tocó el botón 'Rechazar (N)'.

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Principiante Kageken Taijutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aumentar la habilidad 'Beginner Uzuken Taijutsu'?**

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par y luego gritó. "¡Woo hoo! ¡Yatta!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kakashi, realmente curioso.

"Después de que golpeé no, apareció otra opción preguntando si quería aumentar a Uzuken".

"Aquí tienes," dijo Kakashi, sonriendo a Naruto.

Naruto tocó el botón de aceptar.

 **Has actualizado tu habilidad 'Beginner Uzuken Taijutsu' a 'Beginner Kage no Uzuken Taijutsu'**

Aumenta pasivamente STR 10%

Aumenta pasivamente VIT 20%

Aumenta pasivamente DEX 20%

"Supongo que funcionó bien entonces?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Demonios, sí, ¡esto es una maldita idiotez! Solo necesito los pergaminos intermedios para que ambos estilos se actualicen al siguiente grado", dijo Naruto, la energía y la emoción prácticamente fluían de él.

"Me alegro de que funcionó tan bien", dijo Kakashi. "De todos modos, veremos lo que tienes mañana cuando comencemos a entrenar".

Naruto sonrió.

"Por ahora, ve a buscar a tus compañeros de equipo y dirígete a Higurashi", ordenó Kakashi, solo para desaparecer un momento después.

Naruto corrió de vuelta al campo para ver que solo Sakura se quedaba.

"¿A dónde fue Sasuke?"

"Se fue, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer", respondió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Me esperabas?"

"Decimos que íbamos a Higurashi ¿verdad?"

"Sí", dijo Naruto, sonriendo y rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con ligera vergüenza. "Lo hicimos, ¿verdad?" Honestamente, no esperaba que Sakura lo esperara.

"Después, ¿quieres ir a ese campo de entrenamiento de nuevo?" preguntó Sakura. "Podría usar la práctica".

"Claro", dijo Naruto. "Solo tenemos que ser rápidos en eso, particularmente no quiero cazar ratas en la oscuridad".

Sakura se estremeció levemente. "Sí, sigamos adelante".

Naruto y Sakura se apresuraron a comprar en Higurashi's y llegaron al campo de entrenamiento para despejarlo. Fue mucho más rápido esta vez que la primera vez que vinieron. Aún así, consiguió a Sakura otro nivel muy necesario.

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Naruto abrió los ojos y miró el mensaje, luego lo cerró y se dio la vuelta para tratar de dormir más, esta vez solo por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Rápidamente descubrió que no iba a suceder.

Naruto se levantó de la cama después de descansar un rato antes de aceptar que era aburrido y no valía la pena. Naruto decidió que estaba hambriento e hizo algunos Cup Ramen. ¿Así que allí estaba él, sentado en su sofá golpeado, comiendo sin ninguna idea de lo que iba a hacer en su día autodesignado? Por lo general, a estas alturas ya habría despejado un campo de entrenamiento o hecho sus misiones diarias o comenzado a entrenar sus habilidades.

Con su ramen devorado, Naruto agarró uno de los controles de su consola de juegos y encendió la máquina. Pero después de unos cinco minutos de juego se sintió un tanto disgustado consigo mismo. Ya no era divertido. Estaba aburrido, lento y justo. . . ya no es divertido Naruto apagó el juego y echó un vistazo por su ventana, estaba soleado, era un buen día para salir.

Naruto se levantó y se estiró antes de caminar hacia su baño. Diez minutos después se fue con un ceño fruncido gigante en su rostro. Su maldito baño finalmente se rompió por completo. El maldito asiento finalmente se rompió por completo y ahora el condenado no se sonrojaría y teniendo en cuenta lo que dejó allí no fue algo bueno.

Naruto se vistió y salió de su departamento bajando las escaleras hacia el apartamento de su casero, donde llamó a la puerta.

"Ya voy", llamó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. Cuando se abrió, el dueño lo miró. "Oh, eres tú, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Mi baño está roto", respondió Naruto, sin estar seguro de lo que el hombre haría.

"Y ese es mi problema, ¿por qué?"

"Eres el propietario", dijo Naruto como si fuera obvio.

"Entonces", respondió en breve.

"Así que es tu responsabilidad arreglarlo y todo lo demás en mi apartamento que está roto", casi le gritó Naruto al hombre.

"Hah, pareces pensar que vives en un importante complejo de apartamentos de lujo donde tienen personal de mantenimiento. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, esto es lo que se conoce como un barrio pobre. Eso significa que la basura se arruina y no se repara a menos que la gente que viven aquí son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para tratar de arreglarlo ellos mismos. En unos años, este lugar se convertirá en un agujero de mierda que algún shinobi o comerciante rico comprará el edificio barato, desalojará a todos los residentes, tomará el edificio y construye un nuevo lugar de lujo hasta que se agote y se convierta en un tugurio y el proceso se repita una y otra vez ".

"Entonces, ¿qué diablos se supone que debo hacer sobre el maldito baño?"

"Arregla tú mismo", dijo el hombre, cerrando la puerta de golpe en la cara de Naruto.

 **Life Quest Alert**

 **Enjuagado por el desagüe: arregle su inodoro.**

 **Aprenda la habilidad 'Reparación y mantenimiento del hogar' y úselo para arreglar su inodoro.**

 **Premio de finalización: 1000 Exp**

 **Un mes de alquiler gratuito.**

 **Aumenta la reputación con el propietario.**

 **Error de finalización: 100 Exp**

 **Un mes de alquiler doble.**

 **Apartamento inhabitable - Desalojo**

 **Disminuya la reputación con el propietario.**

Naruto gimió de irritación. Se suponía que sería un día libre. Pero esto era algo que tenía que hacerse y más temprano que tarde. También significaba que tendría que ir a la tienda general de Konoha, un lugar que todavía odiaban, lo que significaba que el precio de una parte sería elevado a él.

Naruto caminaba penosamente por la ciudad hacia la tienda general, ¿el azul? la cabeza de los empleados se limita a mendigar para ser aceptada.

"Ah, bueno, estás aquí otra vez para matarlos, ratas", dijo el empleado.

"Ah, realmente necesitaba comprar algunas cosas", dijo Naruto.

"Si no estás aquí para las ratas, entonces vete", dijo el hombre, señalando hacia la puerta principal.

"Si mato a las ratas, ¿me dejarán comprar algunas cosas cuando termine?" preguntó Naruto.

El empleado se burló. "Te diré algo, matas a las ratas, y te dejaré comprar algunas cosas solo por esta vez. Y no te atrevas a tratar de abusar de mi generosidad, pequeño punk".

 **Daily Quest Alert (0/5)**

 **Ratas de nuevo: elimine el nido de Chakra Rat en la sala de almacenamiento del sótano.**

 **Mata a 40 'Chakra Rats' y 2 'King Chakra Rat'.**

 **Premio de finalización: aumente la reputación con Konoha General Store.**

 **Pase de compras de 12 horas para Konoha General Store**

 **Error de finalización: disminuya la reputación con Konoha General Store.**

Entonces, no era el dinero sino el pase de compras lo que realmente necesitaba, así que valió la pena solo esta vez, incluso si era el doble del número de ratas de lo habitual.

 **Se acepta Quest diario (1/5)**

Naruto entró al sótano y asesinó a los pequeños bastardos, tomó algunas horas porque era un montón de ratas para matar y muy poca experiencia para sus problemas. Afortunadamente esta vez no lo mordió, lo que de hecho fue increíble.

Naruto entregó la misión y obtuvo su pase, lo que le dio un status buff '12 - Pase de compras - Solo válido en la tienda general de Konoha '.

"¿Tienes algún libro sobre reparación de viviendas?" preguntó Naruto.

El empleado lo miró por un minuto. "Pasillo 9", respondió, señalando hacia abajo desde donde estaban.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Naruto localizara el pasillo en cuestión. En realidad, había bastantes libros sobre "Reparación y mantenimiento del hogar". Naruto agarró el libro [Reparación y mantenimiento del hogar para principiantes] y lo puso en su canasta. Luego agarró la [Reparación del inodoro], [Reparación de la puerta], [Reparación del lavamanos] y [Reparación del gabinete]. Él realmente quería obtener los libros de [Reparación de estufas] y [Reparación de refrigeradores] pero ambos requerían un nivel de habilidad Intermedio. Había mucho más que le interesaba, pero por ahora esto sería suficiente para hacer algunas reparaciones muy necesarias en su casa.

Naruto fue y compró los libros, solo tenían 500 Ryo cada uno y los llevó a casa. Naruto quemó el libro para principiantes primero que le dio la 'habilidad de la vida'.

 **[Reparación y mantenimiento del hogar (activo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00 CP: 5**

Todo el mundo debería saber cómo arreglar las cosas que se rompen en casa. Es increíble cuánto se puede hacer con solo un martillo y uñas.

Velocidad adicional del 10% para [Reparación y mantenimiento del hogar] cuando está activo.

Luego quemó los otros cuatro libros que no le dieron ninguna receta como esperaba, sino que aumentó su nivel en uno por libro.

Con conocimiento en la mano, Naruto entró al baño para arreglar el inodoro solo para recibir un mensaje de advertencia.

 **No se puede usar [Inicio reparación y mantenimiento].**

 **Requiere: Kit de herramientas básicas**

Naruto quería muy mal golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. Por supuesto, necesitaría herramientas, herramientas que no le pertenecían y ahora tendría que ir a comprar. Afortunadamente, todavía tenía el buff de estado del pase de compra.

Naruto volvió a entrar a la tienda y, a pesar del resplandor del empleado, permitió que Naruto comprara.

"Necesito un kit de herramientas básico", le dijo al empleado.

"Pasillo 1", gruñó el hombre.

Naruto caminó por el pasillo mirando los diversos kits de herramientas disponibles. No tenía idea de qué era básico y qué no. Entonces él lo vio.

 **Kit de herramientas básicas para reparación y mantenimiento en el hogar: todas las necesidades para completar cualquier reparación en el hogar que no requiera una herramienta especializada.**

Naruto suspiró de alivio cuando [Observe] le contó todo sobre el kit de herramientas, realmente era perfecto.

Cuando Naruto regresó al frente para pagar sus cosas, otro pensamiento lo golpeó. Necesitaría piezas para arreglar las cosas rotas en casa. Entonces Naruto comenzó a explorar, pasillo por pasillo buscando las cosas que necesitaría.

Encontró los suministros del inodoro primero y se sintió aún más perdido que antes. Había asientos de inodoros en abundancia, ovalados y redondos, acolchados y sin relleno, madera, plástico o porcelana, y también había algunos asientos con calefacción. ¿Quién necesitaba un asiento de inodoro con calefacción? Naruto agarró un asiento redondo de madera que era aproximadamente del tamaño correcto para su inodoro. Luego tuvo que conseguir las piezas para el interior del inodoro para que sondeara. Decidió que obtendría todas las agallas nuevas para estar seguro. Luego descubrió que podía reemplazar todo el inodoro, pero era demasiado caro para que las piezas fueran suficientes.

Luego Naruto encontró los accesorios del lavabo del baño justo al lado del pasillo de las cosas del inodoro. Agarró un grifo básico con manijas blancas para reemplazar el que estaba en el baño que parecía casi igual.

Después de eso, Naruto tiene que buscar las manijas de las puertas y cerraduras, pensó que si iba a meterse con una puerta, podría arreglar todas sus puertas.

Y finalmente obtuvo el hardware necesario para el gabinete para arreglar las bisagras y las manijas, realmente no podía permitirse hacer más que eso.

Cuando Naruto lo puso sobre el mostrador, el empleado, naturalmente, se burló de él, no es que esperara diferente siempre que la tienda lo considerara odiado. Naruto vio como el precio seguía subiendo y su billetera se sentía cada vez más delgada. Esto no fue favorable para él. 27050 Ryo más tarde, Naruto se sintió completamente derrotado por el día. Él terminaría teniendo que hacer las misiones diarias de todos modos solo para mantenerse fuera de la casa pobre.

Naruto finalmente llegó a casa unas horas más tarde, hizo sus misiones diarias a pesar de que en realidad no quería hacerlo. Después de eso comenzó a reparar su casa. Valió la pena al final.

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV18 **Siguiente nivel:** 56.09%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 2718/2718

 **CP:** 2508/2508

 **STR:** 36 (20.60) = 56.60

 **VIT:** 39 (52.80) = 91.80

 **DEX:** 50 (27.00) = 77.00

 **INT:** 54 (16.50) = 70.50

 **WIS:** 40 (11.80) = 51.80

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 112 (28.00) = 140.00

 **SPD:** 10 (39.30) = 49.30

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia en reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trap] Skill, + 5% de experiencia en [Stealth] Skill)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Y, finalmente, ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero aún permanece misterio. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 2

 **Ryo:** 4000

 **[Principiante Kage no Uzuken Taijutsu (Pasivo) Lv30 Exp: 0.00%]**

Uzuken es el estilo tradicional de taijutsu del clan Uzumaki. Se basa en tácticas de golpe y fuga, ataca desde múltiples direcciones y ángulos causando confusión y desorientación a los oponentes. A menudo se usa con armas con gran efecto. Kageken depende en gran medida del uso de Kage Bunshin. Diseñado para usar ataques coordinados entre el usuario y sus clones para acercarse a su oponente e infligir daño y evadir el daño al mismo tiempo. Altamente efectivo pero muy difícil de aprender debido a las cargas de chakra de Kage Bunshin. La combinación de los dos estilos ha creado algo nuevo y muy peligroso para cualquier persona lo suficientemente estúpida como para enfrentarse a un maestro de ese estilo. (Requiere 'Intermedio Kageken Taijutsu' y 'Intermedio Uzuken Taijutsu' para mejorar).

Aumenta pasivamente STR 10%

Aumenta pasivamente VIT 20%

Aumenta pasivamente DEX 20%

 **[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (activo) Lv12 Exp: 16.41% CP: ½ CP total]**

Kage Bunshin son copias corporales capaces de todo lo que eres, como pelear, usar jutsu y aprender cosas nuevas. El primer kage bunshin reducirá tu CP en ½ y cada kage bunshin adicional reducirá el CP del kage bunshin en ½. Por ejemplo, si tienes CP: 2000, un kage bunshin tendrá CP: 1000, pero cien Kage Bunshin tendrán CP: 10. Kage Bunshin se disipará con un golpe sólido o cuando se queden sin chakra, si mueren por al ser golpeado, el CP no utilizado volverá a su grupo de CP.

Aumenta pasivamente las posibilidades de que un Kage Bunshin sobreviva a un golpe directo en un 1%.

 **[Inicio reparación y mantenimiento (activo) Lv12 Exp: 0.00 CP: 5**

Todo el mundo debería saber cómo arreglar las cosas que se rompen en casa. Es increíble cuánto se puede hacer con solo un martillo y uñas.

Velocidad adicional del 15% para [Reparación y mantenimiento del hogar] cuando está activo.


	14. Chapter 14

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Naruto estaba una vez más despierto y no podía dormir más, esta vez el domingo y, como resultado, se aburrió muy rápidamente. Era agradable relajarse, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a hacer algo para ocupar sus horas que no hacer nada era más agotador. No era bueno.

"A la mierda", gruñó Naruto. Él salió por la puerta unos minutos más tarde. Empezó en el distrito del mercado pasando por las monótonas misiones diarias, ganando un poco de dinero y aún menos experiencia. Afortunadamente, Naruto se encontró con Chouji y Shikamaru saliendo de Yakiniku Q.

"Hola chicos", saludó Naruto, terminando su última misión diaria.

"No pude resistir, ¿eh?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"No, no estoy hecho para estar sentado, especialmente cuando este juego es mi vida".

Chouji se rió entre dientes. "Podría ser peor. De todos modos, ¿quieres mejorar algunos campos de entrenamiento, mejorar alguna experiencia?"

Naruto miró a Chouji divertido. "¿Has estado jugando videojuegos?"

Chouji sonrió. "Sí, un poco. Obtuve uno de esos sistemas antiguos desde que comenzamos en la academia. Ha sido divertido".

"Sí, traté de sentarme y tocar un poco ayer. No fue tan bien. Casi quise sacarme el pelo".

"Entonces, ¿estás interesado?" preguntó Shikamaru.

Naruto sonrió y sin palabras formó un equipo y los invitó a unirse a él.

"¿Así que comenzando a las 11?" preguntó Chouji.

"Claro", dijo Naruto. "Debería reiniciarse ahora. Tomé a Sakura-chan otra vez hace unos días, así que deberíamos estar bien".

"Increíble", dijo Chouji. "Vamos a rodar."

"Puedes rodar, personalmente voy a correr", bromeó Naruto, ganándose una carcajada de Shikamaru.

"Vámonos ya", dijo Shikamaru, saltando al techo más cercano.

El pequeño equipo llegó al campo y fueron atacados rápidamente por ratas como se esperaba. Lo que no se esperaba era que hubiera tantas ratas atacando a la vez.

"¿Qué está pasando, hay dos veces más ratas que de costumbre?" preguntó Naruto, cortando otra rata por la mitad.

"No tengo idea, pero esto va a ser problemático si siguen llegando a este ritmo", dijo Shikamaru, su sombra agarrando a tres ratas y estrangulándolas rápidamente antes de arrojarlas a un lado.

Chouji estaba golpeando a las ratas de izquierda a derecha y rápidamente drenando puntos de chakra en el proceso. "Nos vamos a sentir abrumados. ¿Pusiste esto en modo difícil o algo así?"

"No, ni siquiera sabría cómo hacer eso y mucho menos saber si es posible", se quejó Naruto, lloviendo kunai y shuriken sobre otra ola de ratas que acababa de salir, borrando casi la mitad de ellas al instante y dañando la descanso.

"Bueno, algo es diferente", dijo Shikamaru.

El sonido de tres chicas chillando un momento después captó la atención de todos los chicos.

"Mierda, es por eso", dijo Naruto. "Necesitamos reagruparnos con las niñas y trabajar juntas. La dificultad aumentó porque hay más de nosotros en la zona".

"Problemático, Chouji, usa Nikudan Sensha para abrir un camino para nosotros. Naruto, coloca kunai pesado y shuriken a cada lado de él para comprar un poco más de tiempo", ordenó Shikamaru.

Chouji inmediatamente se convirtió en una bola de muerte giratoria, surcando docenas de ratas que se lanzaban hacia las tres chicas que entraron al campo.

Chouji salió de su giro justo antes del grupo de chicas.

"¡Ino, Hinata, Sakura, ahora!" gritó Naruto, saltando tan alto como pudo y luego rociando el suelo a su alrededor con cientos de kunai y shuriken comprándoles a todos un tiempo para reagruparse.

"Naruto, ¿qué diablos es con las ratas? ¿Hay tantas esta vez?"

"Es porque hay muchos de nosotros aquí, hablando de, ¿por qué están ustedes tres aquí?" Shikamaru respondió y preguntó.

"Vine a entrenar", dijo Sakura, dándole a Ino el mal olor.

"Pensé, la frente aquí no era buena, así que la seguí", dijo Ino.

"Umm", tartamudeó Hinata, presa del pánico.

"Problemático", dijo Shikamaru. "Bien, estás aquí ahora, así que concéntrate, sigue mis órdenes exactamente y haz lo que te dicen cuando te lo digan o todos terminaremos realmente dolidos aquí".

"Por qué debería-"

"Ino, ahora no es el momento", espetó Shikamaru, apuñalando a una rata de chakra rey y atrapándola con una ráfaga de fuego. "Estas cosas nos matarán".

Ino paled. Era inusual que Shikamaru le gritara a alguien, y mucho menos le gritara. De repente, se dio cuenta del peligro de la situación en la que se encontraban.

"¿Cuántas olas más, Naruto?" preguntó Chouji, estaba empezando a quedarse sin chakra.

"Seis o siete, perdí la cuenta cuando nos mudamos a las chicas", dijo, generando clones para ayudar.

"Hinata, ve al frente con Naruto y Chouji. Ino, cuando Hinata derriba a una rata, termina. Sakura, has estado aquí antes, así que espero que sepas qué hacer aquí, quiero que proporciones un rango apoyo y si conoce primeros auxilios, ayude donde pueda ", ordenó Shikamaru.

Hinata corrió para pararse entre Naruto y Chouji y comenzó a golpear rápidamente a las ratas, derribándolas aturdidas.

Ino titubeó al matarlos al principio hasta que uno apareció y la mordió. Después de eso ella fue despiadada, apuñaló a las ratas de izquierda a derecha.

"Está bien, la abominación debería llegar pronto", dijo Shikamaru mientras el flujo de ratas disminuía significativamente.

 **Ablación de rata chakra Lv 20**

 **HP: 2500/2500 CP: 1000/1000**

 **La rara abominación, una criatura mutada del chakra hasta ahora ha llevado a comer a los de su propia especie. A menudo se retiran cuando su fuente de alimento se ve amenazada.**

"Esto es malo", dijo Naruto. "Es bastante más fuerte que los que normalmente enfrentamos. Esto va a ponerse sangriento. Chouji, actuaré como escudo, puedo recibir más golpes y daños que tú o cualquier otra persona aquí. Solo asegúrate de matar a este mierda fea rápido ".

"Lo tienes, Naruto", dijo Chouji, saltando de regreso al lado de Shikamaru.

"De acuerdo, tenemos que darle a Naruto algo de tiempo para enojarlo, utiliza este tiempo para vendar cualquier herida o tomar cualquier antídoto que puedas tener sobre ti", ordenó Shikamaru, sacando un pequeño vil de su bolsa de la cadera y tragándola rápidamente , mientras que Chouji hizo lo mismo.

"Tengo extras", dijo Sakura, ofreciéndole uno a Ino y Hinata.

"No me picó", tartamudeó Hinata. "Pero gracias, Sakura-san".

"Gracias, frente", dijo Ino, tomando una y tragándola.

Sakura asintió y se tragó uno ella misma.

"Sakura, ¿puedes vendar mi brazo?" preguntó Chouji, mostrándole una herida que sangraba libremente.

Sakura sacó un rollo de vendas de su bolsa y envolvió el brazo de Chouji lo más rápido que pudo antes de atarlo. "Eres bueno para ir."

"Gracias", dijo Chouji.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para orinar sobre la abominación. "¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca? ¿O también la comiste?"

"Está bien, Chouji, empuja el hombro hacia arriba", ordenó Shikamaru. "Naruto, danos cualquier etiqueta explosiva que tengas mientras esté aturdido.

Naruto saltó de regreso al grupo, les dio una pila de etiquetas y luego saltó de vuelta a la abominación, clavando un kunai en uno de sus ojos causando que aullara de dolor.

"Hinata, Ino, mientras Naruto lo distrae, necesito que ayudes con colocar estas etiquetas en él".

"Hinata, ¿puedes deshabilitar sus piernas?" llamó Naruto, esquivando otro salvaje golpe de la bestia y clavando otro kunai en su hombro solo para golpearse contra el suelo por su cola. Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor, pero se apartó de la rata y volvió a ponerse de pie. Arrojó un puñado de shuriken y lo compró solo unos segundos antes de que volviera a ser él.

Naruto bloqueó un puño martilleante sobre la cabeza de la rata, haciendo que sus rodillas se doblen ligeramente. Esta rata no estaba jugando bien hoy.

Hinata entró corriendo, chakra ardiendo de sus manos mientras golpeaba fuertemente a las piernas y rodillas de las ratas. Bailó alrededor y sobre su cola, golpeando rápidamente a la bestia mientras se movía. Ella no tenía miedo en ese momento y fue increíble.

"¡Está bien, Hinata!" gritó Naruto, sonriendo al tiempo y espacio que le compró. Con el movimiento de la rata detenido, pudieron separarse y respirar un poco. No duró mucho tiempo cuando la rata cargó nuevamente detrás de Naruto.

"¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" gritó Naruto, generando tantos clones como pudo con el Chakra limitado que le quedaba en ese punto. Los clones atacaron a la rata de vuelta.

"¡Ahora!" gritó Shikamaru, indicando a todos que comenzaran a etiquetar a la rata con notas explosivas mientras que Naruto mantenía la abominación en el suelo.

Shikamaru escuchó la primera señal de que algunos de los clones se estaban dispersando. "¡Cinco segundos!"

Fueron los cinco segundos más largos que Shikamaru alguna vez experimentó. "¡Despeja ahora!"

"¡Katsu!" gritó Naruto, canalizando chakra a través de sus clones en las etiquetas explosivas.

El suelo tembló con la detonación.

"Todavía no está deprimido", dijo Naruto, jadeando.

"Chouji, tira a Naruto sobre él. Trataré de sostenerlo", ordenó Shikamaru, centrándose tan duro como pudo para mantener su sombra. Incluso si estaba debilitado, todavía era fuerte como el infierno.

Chouji, corrió hacia Naruto. Tan pronto como llegó a él, agrandó sus manos.

Naruto se subió a las manos y pronto se disparó hacia el cielo. Naruto se dejó caer rápidamente, y se giró de cabeza ante la bestia que Shikamaru estaba tratando de contener. Tiró de un kunai en cada mano y los puso delante de él para que impactaran primero contra la bestia. Naruto empujó el pequeño chakra que había dejado en las cuchillas, tratando de hacerlas más fuertes.

Naruto golpeó a la bestia y su kunai cortó la abominación como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla. Los brazos de Naruto estaban enterrados hasta los codos en el cofre de la bestia. Naruto se empujó y se alejó tambaleándose.

La rata jadeó una respiración más fatigada antes de quedarse completamente quieta, sus puntos de golpe agotados por completo.

Naruto se recostó en su trasero respirando pesadamente. "Eso-" se detuvo, jadeando por un momento. "Eso fue asombroso."

"Bien, estás casi muerta y piensas que fue increíble", dijo Shikamaru, sentándose al lado de Naruto, también agotado.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Fluyendo chakra en su arma para hacerlos más fuertes, 'Chakra Nagashi' Lv 1 ha sido creado.**

"¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?" exigió Ino. "¿Por qué diablos pelearías? ¿Por qué coño me quedé y pelee?"

"Eso, Buta, era una Abominación de Chakra Rat y una muy desagradable", respondió Sakura. "Luchamos para ser más fuertes. Te quedaste para pelear porque tu equipo necesitaba que lo hicieras".

Ino frunció el ceño a Sakura momentáneamente. "¿Has luchado antes?"

"Nunca uno tan fuerte", respondió Sakura. "Shikamaru, ¿dijiste que era más fuerte porque había más nosotros? ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Naturalmente puede sentir chakra", respondió. "Las abominaciones se comen a los pequeños para hacerse más fuertes, los pequeños intentan comernos porque tenemos chakra. Matamos a tantos de los pequeños que el tipo grande lo sintió".

"Pero de nuevo, ¿por qué tan grande esta vez?"

"Matamos a más pequeños de los que teníamos antes, es por eso".

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero decidió aceptarlo por el momento.

Naruto se sentó en silencio notando que todos menos él ganaron un nivel por todo ese esfuerzo, infierno Hinata ganó dos niveles. Mientras estaba sentado al 95.66% de su nivel. Un miserable 3.44% hasta el nivel 19. Simplemente no fue justo. De acuerdo, era bastante más inteligente que sus compañeros, pero aún así no era justo después de todo eso.

Naruto finalmente se levantó para inspeccionar lo que el gordo idiota había dejado caer.

 **6000 Ryo**

 **[Iryo: Kaidokuzai no Jutsu] Despliegue de habilidades**

Naruto tomó el pergamino y se lo arrojó a Sakura.

"¿Qué es esto?" ella preguntó confundida.

"Debe haber comido ese pergamino en algún momento. ¿No es eso un antídoto jutsu?"

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y luego volvió a mirar rápidamente el pergamino. "Oh mi kami, lo es".

"¿Alguien se opone a que Sakura consiga eso después de que ella fue lo suficientemente amable como para compartir sus antídotos con nosotros?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"¿Por qué debería tener frente?" exigió Ino.

"Oh, frío Buta, puedes pedir prestado una vez que lo haya aprendido", dijo Sakura, sonriendo alegremente.

"Estoy bien con eso", tartamudeó Hinata. "Pero también me gustaría verlo cuando termines".

"Por supuesto, Hinata", dijo Sakura, todavía sonriendo felizmente.

"Gracias", respondió en voz baja, casi inaudible.

"Entonces, eso nos deja al resto de nosotros con mil Ryo cada uno", dijo Naruto, sacando una pila de dinero en efectivo.

"¿Esa cosa tenía dinero?" cuestionó Ino en voz alta.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji y Sakura se encogen de hombros.

"Debo haber comido a alguien con él en algún momento", dijo Naruto.

"Ven a mamá", dijo Ino, agarrando el dinero.

Naruto le ofreció su parte y ella lo tomó con avidez.

"Supongo que conseguiré esos zapatos nuevos antes de lo planeado", se dijo a sí misma, contenta de contar los billetes.

"O podrías gastar el dinero en una mejor armadura", se quejó Shikamaru, ganándose una mirada por su problema.

"Está bien, entonces ¿quién va a cazar un poco ahora?" preguntó Naruto, volviendo a ponerse de pie, su HP y CP completamente restaurados.

"¿Cómo puedes estar listo para más después de eso?" preguntó Sakura con incredulidad.

"Eso no fue tan malo", dijo Naruto. "Si quieres ver mal, deberías consultar el campo de entrenamiento 13 en algún momento. Eso es malo".

"¿Qué hay en el campo 13?" preguntó Ino.

"Arañas, arañas chakra para ser exactos y la araña reina es una verdadera perra también", dijo Naruto, cerrando el fuego por un momento.

"Entonces, ¿dónde cazas? ¿Qué cazas para ese asunto?" preguntó Sakura.

"Campo de entrenamiento 12, podemos obtener jamón y champiñones", respondió Chouji, babeando ligeramente. "Jamón . . ." él arrastró las palabras con una voz larga y deseosa.

Ino se crispó. "Ham ... ¿como en cerdos?" ella preguntó.

"Verracos en realidad", dijo Naruto, de pie a una distancia considerable de la rubia platino.

"Ya veo", dijo Ino.

Sakura aunque rió un poco. Entonces ella se rió abiertamente.

Ino, se puso de pie rígidamente y luego se alejó del campo, tratando de mantener incluso un poco de dignidad y fracasando miserablemente cuando tropezó con un cubo en el suelo.

"Entonces, ¿cazando?" preguntó Naruto, sonriendo alegremente.

"Ya terminé", dijo Shikamaru. "Eso fue casi demasiado para hoy. Creo que me voy a ver en la nube por el resto del día".

"Está bien, Shika, nos vemos", dijo Naruto alegremente.

"Yo también estoy fuera", dijo Chouji.

"Lo haría, pero realmente quiero estudiar este pergamino", dijo Sakura, abrazando su nueva técnica de desplazamiento.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Hinata?" preguntó Naruto, sonriendo de la manera más amigable posible.

Hinata se puso roja y se desmayó.

"No otra vez", gruñó Naruto.

"La llevaré a casa", dijo Sakura, tratando de retener una risita de diversión. "Te divertirás cazando".

"Sí, claro, me mantendré ocupado en otro lado", dijo Naruto. Realmente no quería intentar cazar por su cuenta, simplemente no era tan divertido y no quería repetir ninguno de los otros campos, como lo hizo Ichiraku.

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Naruto despertó sintiéndose renovado a la mañana siguiente. Si bien su tranquilo y relajante plan de fin de semana puede haber ido a la mierda, él estaba muy feliz por todo lo que logró.

Saltando de la cama, comenzó su mañana como de costumbre, la higiene y el desayuno, seguido de sus misiones diarias, algo que se apresuró a hacer para llegar a su reunión del equipo a tiempo.

El equipo se reunió en su lugar habitual en uno de los pequeños puentes no muy lejos de la torre del Hokage.

Sasuke estaba afilando la espada de su espada. Sakura fue enterrada en un texto médico con el pergamino que obtuvo el día anterior sentado a su lado, parcialmente desenredado.

"Yo", saludó Naruto, imitando el saludo normal de Kakashi.

"Hn", gruñó Sasuke, apenas mirándolo.

"Buenos días, Naruto," saludó Sakura, también apenas mirándolo. Ella estaba realmente en su texto.

Naruto se sentó con sus compañeros de equipo para esperar a su sensei. El hombre llegó en unos minutos, así que no fue una espera muy larga.

"Yo," saludó Kakashi, causando que Naruto se riera un poco mientras los otros dos rodaban sus ojos. "De todos modos, consigamos una misión".

Naruto lo siguió, con una mirada aburrida en su rostro. Esta misión D-Rank fue pura monotonía. Hoy terminaron cortando leña para un granjero en las afueras de la ciudad. La única ventaja importante era que Naruto ganaba un nivel al final de la misión.

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

Naruto terminó sonriendo el resto del día después de eso, sin importar que Sasuke lo dominara en su taijutsu una vez más. El tipo era rápido como el infierno y parecía ser capaz de contrarrestar cualquier cosa que Naruto le arrojara. Sin embargo, cuando Naruto logró golpearlo, valió la pena el dolor que sufrió para que sucediera.

Después de que todos discutieron durante un tiempo, volvieron a escalar árboles. Una rutina estándar, incluso después de solo dos semanas en equipo. Fue largo y agotador y muy poco interesante. Aún así, le dio a Naruto el tiempo que necesitaba para mejorar todas sus habilidades.

Naruto regresó al campo de entrenamiento de la academia después de que las actividades del equipo del día terminaron. Él tenía puntos de bonificación para ganar. En realidad, no tomó mucho tiempo alcanzar los puntos tampoco, realmente ya lo entendía. Pero eso lo dejó mirando sus estadísticas nuevamente. Tenía mucha más destreza que fuerza y con la forma en que Sasuke podía correr a su alrededor, necesitaba aumentar su velocidad y para hacerlo necesitaba equilibrar su fuerza con su destreza. Con eso en mente, Naruto arrojó los siete puntos que le quedaban a su fuerza.

Quedando suficiente luz para quemarse, Naruto se detuvo en casa de Higurashi.

"Hola, Naruto," saludó Hiten, viendo a Naruto entrar a su tienda.

"¿Qué pasa, viejo?" regresó Naruto, sonriendo al anciano.

"Lo mismo, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti hoy?"

"Solo navegando, terminé temprano hoy así que ... aquí estoy", respondió Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Alguna vez has hecho rollos de almacenamiento con los suministros que compraste?"

"¿No aún por qué?"

"Bueno, si alguna vez tiene algo de sobra, se los compraré si son lo suficientemente buenos. Mi último proveedor de rollos de almacenamiento murió en un accidente de Fuinjutsu y ninguno de mis otros proveedores puede satisfacer la demanda".

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco. De repente, estaba muy agradecido por su habilidad como jugador, lo que hacía que los accidentes de ese tipo fueran casi imposibles. "Entonces, ¿de cuánto estamos hablando aquí?"

"500 Ryo por desplazamiento de grado 1, más para las cosas de mayor grado".

"Hecho", dijo Naruto. "Voy a hacer algo por ti, no hay problema".

"Genial", respondió Hiten. "Ahora, ¿hay algo más que pueda atraparte?"

"Más suministros entonces. Tomaré cien pergaminos en blanco y cincuenta botellas de tinta", dijo Naruto.

"Son muchos rollos", dijo Hiten.

"Así que los usaré a todos", dijo Naruto, todavía sonriendo.

"Estaré justo en ese momento", dijo Hiten. El hombre se mudó a la parte trasera de su tienda.

Naruto podía escuchar el sonido de cajas moviéndose y desplazándose desde la habitación de atrás. Se tomó un poco de tiempo para explorar algunas de las armas en exhibición. Todos fueron muy amables, pero no realmente su estilo. También notó que ninguno de ellos estaba hecho con metal conductivo de chakra según su habilidad de observación.

"Aquí te haces mocoso", dijo Hiten, colocando dos cajas grandes en el mostrador.

"Oye, noté que no tienes armas conductoras aquí, ¿las tienes en otro lado?"

"Sip", respondió Hiten, repentinamente fría con Naruto.

"¿Puedo verlos?"

"No".

"¿Por qué no?"

"Me gusta niño, pero no me gustas demasiado. Esas armas son extremadamente caras y aún más valiosas, tal vez si demuestras ser un poco más, algún día podría considerar dejarte echar un vistazo al stock de reserva. ? "

Naruto asintió. Eso tenía que significar que necesitaba estar en una reputación más alta con la tienda de lo que era actualmente.

Naruto luego apiló sus dos cajas y las llevó a casa. Una vez en casa, se sentó y comenzó a hacer [Storage Scroll Grade 1] al por mayor. Tenía ciento cuarenta pergaminos en blanco para colocar a Fuin y sería condenado si no lo lograba.

Lo que Naruto no esperaba era que tomara quince minutos hacer un solo pergamino. Después de tres horas, había hecho solo doce pergaminos y ya era pasada la medianoche.

"Está bien, así que esto podría tomar unos días", se quejó Naruto. Alejándose de la mesa que estaba usando para escribir el fuinjutsu. Bostezó y se estiró antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la cama.

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Otra semana en los libros y una pila cada vez mayor de rollos de almacenamiento de primer grado cubrían la mesa de la cocina de Naruto. La buena noticia era que ya casi había terminado, ciento cuarenta rollos. Las malas noticias, él había estado tan concentrado en eso que había perdido la mayor parte de su otro entrenamiento. Aún así, valió mucho dinero.

Si Naruto presionó, los terminaría todos hoy, hoy es domingo. Así que después de una ducha y un desayuno rápido, Naruto se sentó en su mesa y sacó uno de sus últimos veintidós rollos. Tomaría exactamente ocho horas para hacerlos todos. Aún mejor sería lo suficientemente cercano como para ganar el nivel veinte en [Fuinjutsu].

"Bien, hagamos esto", dijo Naruto, comenzando su primer pergamino del día.

Horas más tarde, Naruto terminó el número diecisiete de desplazamiento cuando recibió un anuncio del sistema.

 **A través del trabajo arduo y la diligencia, el nivel de tu Habilidad Profesional [Fuinjutsu] ha aumentado en 1.**

 **Receta aprendida 'Descubrimiento'.**

 **[Descubrimiento] puede usarse una vez cada tres días para crear una nueva receta de Fuinjutsu dentro de tu nivel de habilidad.**

Naruto sonrió. No pudo evitarlo, esto fue increíble. Abrió su menú de habilidades para revisarlo cuando vio algo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Él nivelaría el límite [Fuinjutsu]. Entonces se le ocurrió que debía haber sido el nivel de principiante que había coronado y ahora necesita el intermediario.

 **[Fuinjutsu (activo) LvMax CP: 20]**

 **Una habilidad profesional que te permite crear sellos que se pueden usar para mejorar tu equipo, fabricar explosivos o simplemente sellar cosas para más adelante.**

El ceño fruncido de Naruto solo duró un momento antes de decidir terminar los últimos pergaminos y venderlos antes de visitar al anciano, algunas personas llamarían Hokage.

"70000 Ryo, aquí vengo bebé", animó Naruto, apilando todos los rollos ahora completados en dos cajas grandes.

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV19 **Nivel siguiente:** 36.12%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 2830/2830

 **CP:** 2619/2619

 **STR:** 44 (21.40) = 65.40

 **VIT:** 40 (53.00) = 83.00

 **DEX:** 51 (27.20) = 78.20

 **INT:** 55 (16.88) = 71.88

 **SIO:** 41 (12.51) = 53.51

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 112 (28.00) = 140.00

 **SPD:** 10 (43.70) = 53.70

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia en reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trap] Skill, + 5% de experiencia en [Stealth] Skill)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Y, finalmente, ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero aún permanece misterio. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 0

 **Ryo:** 86500

 **Nombre:** Uchiha Sasuke

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV19 **Nivel siguiente:** 88.11%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 720/720

 **CP:** 740/740

 **STR:** 47

 **VIT:** 72

 **DEX:** 89

 **INT:** 74

 **SIO:** 46

 **LUK:** 1

 **Estado: Sharingan no activado** (+2 DEX y +3 INT y +1 WIS por nivel **), Avenger** (+ 25% a todas las estadísticas al atacar a Uchiha Itachi), **Firebug** (-15% a katon jutsu, +10 a katon jutsu )

 **Uchiha Sasuke es el último miembro sobreviviente leal del infame clan Uchiha. Bien conocido por su doujutsu el Sharingan que les ha permitido destacarse como shinobi en el campo. Su pasado está nublado por el dolor y la miseria de perder a su familia tanto que la venganza es todo lo que le queda.**

 **Nombre:** Haruno Sakura

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV14 **Siguiente nivel:** 1.01%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 410/410

 **CP:** 338/338

 **STR:** 20

 **VIT:** 45

 **DEX:** 30

 **INT:** 140

 **WIS:** 205

 **LUK:** 8

 **Estado: Control perfecto** (+15 WIS por nivel, -50% de costo para todos los jutsu), **Fangirl** (-25% de disminución para experimentar la ganancia, -50% de disminución para ganancia de estadísticas de bonificación), **Libro inteligente** (+10 INT por nivel, - 75% de CP, + 25% de aumento en la experiencia de habilidad)

 **Haruno Sakura es la estudiante más inteligente de la clase. Aunque es muy inteligente, no está muy dotada físicamente. Ella se ensaña con Uchiha Sasuke y es rival amarga con Yamanaka Ino por los afectos de Sasuke-kun.**


	15. Chapter 15

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

En los tres meses transcurridos desde que se graduó de la academia, Naruto no hizo más que entrenar y hacer las misiones asignadas. Y en algún lugar de todo eso también mejoró sus habilidades para la vida, fuinjutsu y la reputación de construir misiones diarias. Lo dejó un poco mejor por dinero y lo mejor de todo. . .

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV21 **Siguiente nivel:** 76.55%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 3390/3390

 **CP:** 2841/2841

 **STR:** 53 (30.30) = 83.30

 **VIT:** 45 (84.00) = 129.00

 **DEX:** 53 (35.60) = 88.60

 **INT:** 57 (17.13) = 84.13

 **SIO:** 43 (16.56) = 59.56

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 137 (34.25) = 171.25

 **SPD:** 10 (62.65) = 72.65

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia en reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trap] Skill, + 5% de experiencia en [Stealth] Skill)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Y, finalmente, ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero aún permanece misterio. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 0

 **Ryo:** 344000

Aún así, Sasuke lo tenía por un nivel todavía, pero estaban tan igualados ahora que era increíble. Incluso si Sasuke era aún más rápido y más hábil en taijutsu. Sus taijutsu, únicos palos, se estaban convirtiendo en cosas cada vez más cercanas para mirar. Tristemente, Sasuke también había recogido mucho más ninjutsu en el camino, no de Kakashi.

Por supuesto que no de Kakashi, ese tipo era un idiota por enseñarles cosas nuevas. En los tres meses que habían sido un equipo, él había trabajado en su taijutsu, les había enseñado a escalar árboles y tácticas de equipo. Eso es. No hay otros ejercicios de control de chakra, ni entrenamiento de afinidad elemental, ni ninjutsu. Agregue a eso la misión D-Rank de la mierda de toro diaria y tuvo tres genins muy infelices.

Bueno, sobre todo Naruto y Sasuke estaban descontentos. Sakura estaba bien con eso porque le dio la oportunidad de aprender un poco más de iryojutsu, aparentemente el hospital casi le dio pergaminos a cualquier ninja que los pidiera, hasta cierto nivel de todos modos. Hablando de niveles, ella había ganado cuatro niveles en los últimos dos meses y ahora estaba orgullosamente sentada en el nivel dieciocho.

Así que, una vez más, Naruto y sus compañeros estaban de pie en la oficina del Hokage, reuniendo una misión cuando algo finalmente se rompió en Naruto.

"¡Eso es todo, nada más!" él casi gritó.

"¿Cuál parece ser el problema, Naruto-kun?" preguntó el anciano, felizmente sentado en su trono como silla.

"No puedo tomar más de estos", suplicó Naruto. "Por favor, solo sácame de mi miseria y danos un C-Rank, solo uno".

"Bueno, estoy sorprendido de que haya tardado tanto en exigir esa misión", dijo el anciano, apenas reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"Aguanté tanto como pude pero no puedo hacerlo más", dijo Naruto. "¿Entonces que dices?"

"¿Y realmente crees que tu equipo está listo para esto?" preguntó Sarutobi.

"Diablos, sí", dijo Naruto.

"¿Kakashi?"

"Mah, supongo que podrían hacerlo con un pequeño desafío", dijo Kakashi.

"Bueno, entonces, supongo que podemos darte un C-Rank", dijo Sarutobi, sacando uno de la gran pila de pergaminos a su lado. "Una misión C-Rank para el Equipo Siete es entonces".

"¿Así que qué es lo?" exigió Naruto. "¿Limpiar un ejército de bandidos, salvar a una princesa o quizás derrocar a un hombre de negocios corrupto que está estrangulando la economía de una nación pobre para su propio beneficio?"

"Estarás protegiendo a cierto individuo", dijo el anciano, riéndose ligeramente de la conjetura de Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿quién es?"

Entró un anciano, con un resplandor rojo en la cara, tropezó levemente e hipó una vez, una jarra de alcohol se sacudió y se derramó de una cuerda envuelta alrededor de su muñeca.

"Conoce a Tazuna, él es un constructor de puentes", dijo Sarutobi, presentando al hombre. "Lo protegerás en su viaje de regreso para saludarlo y protegerlo hasta que complete la construcción en su puente".

"¿Protegerlo de qué?" preguntó Sakura.

"¿Tal vez él mismo?" preguntó Naruto, ganándose una pequeña risita de Sakura y una sonrisa de Sasuke.

"¿Estás seguro de que estos mocosos pueden protegerme?" preguntó Tazuna.

"Son capaces, pero incluso si las cosas se van de las manos estaré allí para intervenir", tranquilizó Kakashi.

"Bueno, espero que hagas un excelente trabajo", dijo, tomando un largo trago de su jarra de sake.

"Salimos a primera hora de la mañana. Descanse un poco y prepárese para partir con la primera luz", dijo Kakashi. "Nos encontraremos en la puerta sur". Luego desapareció un momento después.

Los tres niños fruncieron el ceño.

"Voy a beber, es mejor que los niños estén súper listos", arrastró Tazuna, girándose y tropezando.

 **Quest Alert: C-Rank Mission. . . como si.**

 **Protege a Tazuna a través del proceso de completar su puente.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Acompaña a Tazuna con seguridad a Nami no Kuni.**

 **Acompañe a Tazuna de forma segura a través de Nami no Kuni a su casa.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 5000 Exp por objetivo**

 **10000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación.**

 **50000 Exp al finalizar todos los objetivos.**

 **100000 Ryo al completar todos los Objetivos.**

 **Incrementa la reputación con Konoha**

 **Aumenta la reputación con Nami**

 **Fallo de finalización: posible muerte y desmembramiento. Gran pérdida de reputación.**

"Oh, mierda", dijo Naruto. Era otra búsqueda que el juego no le permitiría declinar y, según los objetivos y la cantidad de experiencia y dinero, esta iba a ser otra cogida en grupo.

"Vamos, ustedes tres", ordenó el Hokage, girando su silla lejos de ellos para mirar por la ventana.

Naruto no estaba feliz por esto. Esto no fue bueno en absoluto. Este tipo de misiones generalmente terminan con él metiéndose en una mierda muy profunda. De hecho, fue peor cuando Naruto intentó volver a entrar en la oficina solo por una fuerza invisible que le impedía entrar.

"¿Quieren llegar a un campo de entrenamiento?" preguntó Naruto, fue un intento desesperado. Aunque nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de invitar a todo su equipo a un campo de entrenamiento, en realidad nunca quiso hacerlo, pero dado que tenían mucho tiempo extra y esta misión era inevitable, esa misión era un indicador. .

"Estoy jugando", dijo Sakura, antes de girar y mirar con esperanza a Sasuke.

Sasuke miró a los dos hacia abajo, claramente debatiendo consigo mismo si debía o no acompañarlo. Finalmente él gruñó. "¿Qué tiene de especial ir a un campo de entrenamiento?"

"Mutaciones de Chakra", respondió Naruto. "Son duros, malos y peligrosos y realmente divertidos de matar, incluso puedes resolver tu ira y agresividad".

"Bien, pero mejor no ser una pérdida de mi tiempo".

Naruto sonrió.

Sakura aplaudió.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Sasuke, cruzando sus brazos a la defensiva. Trató de dejar en claro que solo estaba tratando de apaciguar a sus compañeros de equipo, pero Naruto pudo ver que el interés del joven prodigio se despertó.

"Estoy pensando en el campo 18", dijo Naruto. Es probable que el nivel recomendado para el campo 18 sea entre quince y diecisiete. Encajan fácilmente con sus niveles actuales y les daría una oportunidad más de subir de nivel antes de su misión, algo que puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

"¿Qué hay en el campo 18?" preguntó Sakura.

"No sé, nunca he estado allí", dijo Naruto. "Pero ese es el punto. Mañana nos adentraremos en lo desconocido en nuestro primer C-Rank, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Me imagino que ir a un campo en el que nunca hemos estado sería bueno para nosotros".

Sakura pareció dudar por un momento antes de finalmente asentir con la cabeza. "Está bien, intentémoslo, pero si se pone mal, nos vamos".

"Por supuesto", dijo Naruto, tratando de tranquilizar a la niña.

"Simplemente no te metas en mi camino", dijo Sasuke, girando bruscamente y alejándose de sus compañeros de equipo dejándolos para alcanzarlo.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está el campo dieciocho?" preguntó Sakura.

"Cerca de la central eléctrica", respondió Naruto. El niño había elegido comprar inteligentemente un mapa de la aldea y más específicamente los campos de entrenamiento, solo disponibles para los ninjas, por supuesto. El sello de mapeo que hizo no era tan detallado y, en su mayoría, solo trazó un mapa de dónde se había ido.

Esa fue una cosa más que Naruto había logrado durante los últimos dos meses. Había mejorado su [Fuinjutsu] bastante, incluso descubriendo el sello de mapeo que aplicó a las gafas que usaba una vez más, solo que esta vez las usó realmente. . . bueno, los usé a veces. La mayoría de las veces solo colgaban alrededor de su cuello, pero cada vez que necesitaba usarlas eran fáciles de deslizar hacia arriba y hacia arriba. El mapa era muy básico, solo le proporcionaba una brújula y un mapa a un área dentro de unos cien metros. No le dijeron que si las cosas eran, no le dijeron si la gente era amiga o enemiga. Ni siquiera mostraron los objetivos de la misión. Era un poco cojo, a decir verdad, pero aún así, tenían algunos momentos útiles.

Así que Naruto guió a su equipo al campo de entrenamiento, su mente tratando de no pensar en la alerta de búsqueda que había venido no hace mucho tiempo.

 **Campo de entrenamiento 18 -** Este área boscosa densa y brumosa se encuentra cerca de la central eléctrica de Konoha. También es el hogar de varias manadas de lobos salvajes que impiden que muchos enemigos intenten atacar dicha central eléctrica. Nivel recomendado: 17.

"Lobos", dijo Naruto, aterrizando en la rama de un árbol cerca de la entrada al campo.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto entró en pánico durante un segundo antes de escuchar un aullido y sonrió.

"Hn"

"Bien, este es el plan", comenzó Naruto, esperando que Sasuke lo siguiera. "Mantendré a la mayoría de los lobos concentrados en mí, es probable que ataquen en grupos y probablemente no mueran con facilidad. Sasuke, necesito que mates a los lobos lo más rápido que puedas sin llamar su atención de mí. Sakura, ¿puedes ayudarnos con el alcance y el parche entre las olas? "

"Lo tengo", dijo Sakura.

"¿Sasuke?" Naruto lo llamó, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

"Bien", gruñó. "Terminemos con esto".

Naruto sacó un par de kunai y se dejó caer al suelo del bosque. "De acuerdo, pequeños cachorros, es hora de cenar, vengan un poco a Naruto. ¡Está delicioso!"

Hubo varios aullidos siguiendo la burla de Naruto causando que una sonrisa salvaje cruzara su rostro.

El primer lobo que atacó fue un explorador.

 **Pack Scout Lvl 15**

 **HP: 1250/1250 CP: 250/250**

 **Este joven lobo aún no está lo suficientemente maduro como para cazar con la manada y ha sido relegado a explorar para la partida de caza. No dejes que su juventud te engañe, este lobo tiene algo que probar y un bocado para respaldarlo.**

"Impresionante, ¿no eres solo el más lindo explorador de lobos?" Naruto amamantó al lobo, causando que sus ojos se pusieran rojos de ira. Cargó hacia adelante, más que un poco enojado.

Naruto se deslizó más allá del lado del lobo cortándolo en el hocico y ganando más de su ira.

El lobo se giró y le gruñó a Naruto, rompiendo sus mandíbulas varias veces antes de volver a cargar. Esta vez Naruto golpeó el anillo del kunai contra la frente del lobo y lo aturdió un poco.

"Ahora, Sasuke", llamó Naruto, alejándose del lobo.

Solo tardó otro momento para que el lobo se convirtiera en una briqueta negra.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Sasuke.

La ruidosa cacofonía de aullidos que siguió a su pregunta fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

Naruto no pudo evitar responder. "Ni siquiera cerca."

Sasuke incluso sonrió ante eso.

"Aquí vienen," dijo Sakura, parándose ligeramente detrás del par.

 **Pack Hunter Lvl 19**

 **HP: 2500/2500 CP: 750/750**

 **Este adulto es cruel y malvado y felizmente te arrancará miembro a miembro y luego te comerá solo para alimentar a sus parientes con las sobras. Cuídate tanto de su mordisco como de sus garras, ya que ambas son armas bastante efectivas.**

Naruto tragó nerviosamente al ver a seis de los lobos aparecer a la vez, todos ellos entre el nivel 18 y 20. Esta fue la primera vez que Naruto pensó que podría haber mordido más de lo que puede masticar.

Naruto se abofeteó una vez, despejando cualquier duda. "De acuerdo, cabrones feos, vamos de fiesta". Naruto arrojó los dos kunai que tenía en la mano y luego dos rápidos sellos de mano más tarde esos dos se convirtieron en doscientos matando a todos menos dos de los lobos pero dejándolos en sus últimas patas, uno de ellos literalmente.

"Terminar con ellos," ordenó Naruto, una orden que Sasuke estaba feliz de cumplir.

"Esto no es tan malo", dijo Sakura, quien momentos después tuvo que esquivar un rayo.

"Tuviste que maldecir", gruñó Naruto, buscando el objetivo.

 **Paquete eléctrico mejorado Wolf Lvl 22**

 **HP: 3000/3000 CP: 1450/1500**

 **La expresión "no jugar con fuego" puede significar algo para los humanos, pero masticar cables eléctricos es simplemente un pasatiempo normal para los lobos de este bosque. Este aparentemente lo disfrutó demasiado.**

"Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando", gimió Naruto, retrocediendo a la defensiva.

"¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?" exigió Sakura, mirando una pequeña luz eléctrica que muestra la danza a lo largo de la piel de las bestias al azar.

"Un desafío", dijo Sasuke, realmente sonriendo con entusiasmo.

"Manténgase en el plan", dijo Naruto, esperando que su compañero de equipo lo hiciera. Lamentablemente, no fue así.

Sasuke cargó hacia adelante, lanzando varios shuriken y kunai al lobo, sin disminuir la velocidad mientras avanzaba.

El lobo esquivó fácilmente el metal entrante y comenzó su propia carga hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió mientras esquivaba un golpe eléctrico del lobo. Luego lo apuñaló en el hombro causando un daño significativo pero recibiendo un golpe severo a cambio.

Naruto saltó y sacó a Sasuke del lobo antes de que terminara muerto. Una docena de sus clones luego comenzaron a atacar, uno correría y cortaría solo para salir corriendo o disiparse de un choque que pasara a través del kunai.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza un par de veces, se sintió tembloroso después del shock del lobo.

"Creo que tenemos que estar atentos a esto. Mis clones pueden mantener su atención, solo debemos hacer un gran daño lo más rápido posible", dijo Naruto, viendo a sus clones atacar al lobo con cuidado.

"Explosivos?" preguntó Sakura.

"Probablemente", dijo Naruto, sacando una pequeña pila de etiquetas explosivas y entregando algunas a Sakura y Sasuke.

Sasuke los tomó, tomando uno de inmediato y envolviéndolo alrededor del mango de uno de sus kunai. Luego lo lanzó por lo que aterrizó cerca del lobo solo para detonar un momento después, rompiendo el kunai en fragmentos de metralla dañando al lobo y matando a varios de los clones de Naruto.

"Eso funciona", dijo Sasuke, preparando otro kunai.

"Desperdicia clones, pero sinceramente estoy de acuerdo con eso si podemos acabar con este bastardo", dijo Naruto, preparando su propio kunai al igual que Sasuke mientras Sakura hacía lo mismo.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura todos lanzaron su kunai juntos, el aterrizaje de Naruto detrás de él y Sakura aterrizando justo a un lado. Sasuke golpeó el cuarto trasero del lobo y se quedó pegado.

La explosión que siguió fue desordenada y ruidosa y dejó muy poco del lobo detrás.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Kunai son geniales. Los explosivos son aún mejores. Póngalos juntos y ha hecho algo maravilloso. 'Shrapnel Kunai' Lvl. 1 ha sido creado.**

 **[Shrapnel Kunai (activo) Lv1 0.00% CP: 15]**

Al combinar Kunai con Kibaku Fuda, has creado un ataque de área de efecto dañino que quema, corta, perfora y rasga. Daño explosivo 50-100 más posibilidad de causar efecto de Sangrado. Daño de sangrado 5-15 por 5 segundos.

"Increíble, ya sabes, eso fue bastante patada", felicitó Naruto, caminando hacia los restos del lobo que se descompone rápidamente.

"Hn", gruñó.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. Luego vio un rollo de aspecto desordenado dejado por el lobo pero no otro botín.

 **[Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu] Despliegue de habilidades**

Ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo había notado que estaba sentado allí y parte de él estaba realmente ansioso por recogerlo y aprenderlo antes de que ninguno de los dos lo viera. Pero si lo atraparan, no terminaría bien para él.

"Tenía un pergamino", dijo Naruto, recogiendo y mostrando a sus compañeros de equipo.

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Sakura. "¿Qué es?"

"Una técnica raiton, debe haber comido a uno de los empleados de la central eléctrica que tenían esto en ellos", explicó, esperando que Sasuke no le prestara atención.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Sasuke, enfocado en el pergamino.

"No lo sé", dijo Naruto.

"Bien, ábrelo y averígualo", dijo Sakura, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Naruto desactivó la cuerda que sostenía el pergamino cerrado y lo abrió para leer. "Veamos. Es una técnica raiton usada para la auto recuperación. Aparentemente puedes usarla para aumentar tu regeneración de chakra estimulando partes de tu núcleo pero al hacerlo también daña tu cuerpo".

"Dámelo", dijo Sasuke.

"Oye, ahora, quiero aprenderlo también", dijo Sakura. "Tal vez pueda usarlo para sanar".

"Y puedo usarlo con todo el chakra que quemo protegiéndolos a ustedes dos", argumentó Naruto. Sabía que algo como esto eventualmente sucedería.

"Entonces, ¿cómo resolvemos esto?" preguntó Sakura.

Naruto frunció el ceño, tenía que haber una manera justa de resolver una disputa de botín. "¿Podríamos hacer piedra-papel-tijera?"

"Podríamos luchar por eso", sugirió Sasuke.

"¿Dibujar pajillas?"

"¿Tirar el dado?"

"Mata a los puntos, la mayoría de las matanzas obtienen el pergamino".

"Guardián de buscadores", dijo Naruto, tratando de poner fin a eso.

"Bien, jugaremos piedra-papel-tijera", dijo Sasuke, encontrando que era la mejor oportunidad para una distribución justa.

"En ese momento, en tres", dijo Naruto, sosteniendo un puño cerrado sobre una mano abierta, una postura que fue rápidamente reflejada por Sakura y Sasuke.

"Disparos uno-dos-tres", dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Yatta!" gritó Naruto, tenía rock en sus dos tijeras.

"Che, ni siquiera era una buena técnica", dijo Sasuke, dándose la espalda y alejándose. Se congeló un momento después, cuando otro aullido rompió el silencio de la tarde.

"Esto no ha terminado todavía", dijo Naruto, guardando el pergamino para aprender más tarde. Luego sacó otro par de kunai y se preparó para luchar.

Sasuke saltó al grupo tan pronto como escuchó el aullido, también armándose a sí mismo con su chokuto.

"Pensé que era demasiado fácil", gimió Sakura, también armándose a sí misma.

Después de esperar un poco, no llegaron los lobos. Eso hizo que Naruto pensara que esto no era como los otros campos que él corría normalmente donde los mobs se acercaban. Esto era más parecido al campo de entrenamiento trece. Tendrían que buscar realmente a los lobos

"Creo que tenemos que ir a ellos", dijo Naruto, caminando más profundo en el área del campo de entrenamiento.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y siguió con no poca distancia a Sakura después del último.

Era exactamente como sospechaba Naruto, a medida que viajaban más adentro del campo, aparecían más pequeños grupos de lobos y de varias variedades. Fue algo asombroso en la opinión de Naruto, incluso si intentaban matarlo a él y a su equipo.

Después de aproximadamente una hora de matar su camino a través del campo encontraron una entrada a una cueva.

"¿Que hay ahi?" preguntó Sakura, la expresión en su rostro claramente decía que realmente no quería saberlo.

"El líder del grupo es muy probable", dijo Sasuke.

Naruto y Sakura habían notado que Sasuke estaba mucho más relajado de lo normal. Incluso fue un tanto amistoso. La única pregunta era cuánto duraría?

Naruto se acercó a la entrada con cuidado, estaba oscuro dentro de la cueva, casi negro. Fue repentinamente interrumpido por una chispa de electricidad antes de volverse negro otra vez. Después de otro momento hubo otra chispa. Naruto observó por un minuto completo para tratar de descubrir qué estaba causando la chispa. Finalmente vio los cables eléctricos expuestos colgando del techo.

"Sasuke, ¿puedes hacernos algunas antorchas?" preguntó Naruto. Sabía que tener una mano ocupada con una antorcha no iba a ser muy ventajosa en una pelea, pero sería un mal necesario en este caso.

"Sí", respondió, agarrando rápidamente unas ramas más gruesas y envolviendo uno de sus extremos con un poco del vendaje médico de Sakura antes de soplar un pequeño soplo de fuego sobre uno antes de entregar uno a cada uno de ellos.

Naruto tomó la antorcha ofrecida en una mano y la kunai en la otra antes de entrar a la cueva. La cueva tenía unos dos metros de altura y cinco o seis metros de ancho, por lo que el trío encajaba con facilidad, pero no saltaban demasiado. El suelo de la cueva era en su mayoría liso pero lleno de huesos de animales e incluso el cráneo humano ocasional.

Los primeros veinte metros fueron bastante rectos antes de girar bruscamente a la izquierda y hacia abajo. Afortunadamente, no era tanto un laberinto sino algo sinuoso y retorcido.

Luchó una mano llena de 'Electric Pack Wolves', una versión más débil del lobo eléctrico que lucharon antes. Aparte de eso, el estudio estaba bastante vacío y tranquilo.

Cuando llegaron a un área donde la cueva comenzó a ensancharse, escucharon el primer estruendo de algo mucho más grande. La cueva se ensanchó hasta llegar a una gran caverna y en el centro había un gran lobo blanco.

 **Shiro Okami Lv 25**

 **HP: 4000/4000 CP: 1800/1800**

 **El 'Lobo Blanco' es una bestia de leyenda, que se dice que es un servidor del gran Okami Amaterasu. Esta bestia es a la vez astuta y poderosa, un enemigo peligroso de hecho. Ella protegerá su territorio incluso a costa de su propia vida.**

"Joder", dijo Naruto sucintamente. Realmente no había mucho más que decir al respecto.

"¿Algunas ideas?" preguntó Sakura, temblando ligeramente al verlo.

"No mueras", sugirió Naruto.

"Está durmiendo, tenemos que escabullirnos a su alrededor y colocar las antorchas en el suelo para darnos luz con la que luchar", afirmó Sasuke. "Entonces podemos obtener al menos un tiro libre sobre ella antes de que se despierte. Tendrá que ser rápido y preciso para causar el máximo daño".

Naruto y Sakura asintieron y comenzaron a tratar de escabullirse a izquierda y derecha respectivamente alrededor de la bestia dormida. Una vez que formaron un triángulo razonable alrededor de la bestia, colocaron sus antorchas. Naruto fue capaz de apoyarlo con algunas rocas para dar un poco más de luz.

Naruto miró la forma en que el lobo estaba mintiendo, tratando de descubrir la mejor manera de atacarlo y se estaba quedando corto. No sabía cómo atacaría, qué tipo de ataques utilizó o qué tan rápido y poderoso pudo haber sido. Yo no era una buena situación.

Naruto luego trató de evaluar sus alrededores, el techo era un poco más alto que en el resto del túnel, les dio espacio para maniobrar. También le dio a la sala de lobo para moverse. El techo en sí estaba cubierto de estalactitas, estalactitas muy afiladas que parecían mortales y que harían que pararse en el techo y atacar desde la distancia fuera muy difícil. Por otro lado, le dio una idea perversa.

Naruto tiró una etiqueta explosiva y la envolvió alrededor del mango de su kunai, que luego arrojó con tanta fuerza y poder como pudo reunir. El kunai dio en el blanco, enterrándose una pulgada en las estalactitas directamente encima del lobo dormido.

Sasuke miró a Naruto con lo que Naruto solo podía adivinar era aprobación, luego tendió una mano mostrando tres dedos.

Naruto asintió y vio como Sasuke cerraba un dedo a la vez, cuando tenía un puño, Naruto cargaba su chakra en la nota provocando una explosión.

Varias estalactitas cayeron como lanzas del cielo que empalaban al lobo varias veces.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver que más de health de su salud caía al instante.

Cuando la última de las estalactitas cayó, Sasuke saltó, conduciendo su chokuto en el cofre del lobo, inmovilizándolo en el suelo. Luego hizo algunos sellos de manos muy rápidos y respiró hondo.

"Katon: ¡Gokakyu no jutsu!" gritó todo mientras arrojaba una enorme bola de fuego de su boca al rostro del lobo, matándolo.

"Eso fue estúpido fácil", dijo Naruto. Caminó hacia el lobo con la esperanza de recoger el botín cuando el lobo estalló en una niebla.

La neblina se movió por un viento invisible lejos de las estalactitas que previamente la empalaban antes de fusionarse una vez más, reformando al lobo.

 **Shiro Okami Lv 25**

 **HP: 3000/4000 CP: 1800/1800**

Naruto tragó nerviosamente, lo habían matado pero se reformó con solo un cuarto de su salud.

"¿Qué demonios es esta cosa?" gritó Sakura, saltando al lado de Sasuke.

Naruto se unió a ellos viendo al lobo luciendo muy enojado pero sin moverse, simplemente mirándolos hacia abajo y con cada respiración parecía arrojar niebla que cubría el suelo. Era extraño ver que la niebla se extendía hasta cubrir toda el área.

"¿Para qué estamos aquí parados, mátalo?" gritó Sasuke.

Naruto corrió primero arrojando kunai y shuriken, tratando de llamar su atención sobre él.

Sin embargo, antes de que Naruto pudiera alcanzarla, ella abrió sus fauces y disparó varias chispas de luz en la niebla a sus pies.

Naruto y sus compañeros de equipo se detuvieron instantáneamente cuando varios voltios de electricidad pasaron a través de ellos, creando un conductor natural.

No hizo mucho daño pero los aturdió permitiendo que el lobo cargase a Naruto y lo golpeara con su garra gigante haciéndolo caer de un extremo a otro a través del duro suelo rocoso, causando un gran daño.

Ella persiguió a la forma de caída de Naruto, pero se vio obligada a retroceder cuando Sasuke disparó otra bola de fuego hacia ella, no golpeando, sino cambiando su curso.

Le dio a Naruto el tiempo suficiente para volver a ponerse de pie y prepararse para defenderse de otro ataque.

"Sakura, voy a tratar de mantenerla en su lugar, tratar de soltar otra estalactita sobre ella. Solo dame la advertencia suficiente para saltar claro", gritó Naruto, atacando nuevamente, lanzando kunai y shuriken una vez más.

Esta vez, Naruto pudo alcanzarla y cortarle el hocico, haciéndola cabrear pero manteniéndola en un lugar.

Sasuke vio el mérito en el plan de Naruto y atacó sus piernas, tratando de inmovilizarla.

"¡Despeja, ahora!" gritó Sakura, activando una nota explosiva directamente sobre el lobo.

Sasuke apuñaló su chokuto a través de una de sus patas y en el suelo inmovilizándola una vez más antes de saltar justo a tiempo para evitar la lluvia de estalactitas mortales.

El ataque funcionó, dejando caer su HP a cero una vez más.

Y de nuevo, ella se convirtió en niebla alejándose del shinobi solo para reformarse nuevamente.

 **Shiro Okami Lv 25**

 **HP: 2000/4000 CP: 1200/1600**

Miró al trío de nuevo, la niebla comenzó a formarse de nuevo.

"Esta vez tenemos que saltar cuando electrice la niebla", dijo Sasuke.

Naruto asintió, pero ya estaba trabajando en tratar de matar a la perra. Arrojó otro kunai al techo sobre ella y lo activó antes de que pudiera hacer que la electricidad fluyera a través de la niebla.

Ella fue empalada una vez más, matándola, a pesar de que la niebla cubría el suelo aún.

Naruto no estaba preparado para que la cantidad de niebla aumentara llenando toda la caverna de arriba abajo. Estaba menos preparado para casi ser asado cuando la electricidad corría por todo su cuerpo, no aturdiéndolo sino lastimándolo mal. Sus puntos de golpe se redujeron drásticamente.

"Mierda, eso no funcionó tan bien", tartamudeó Naruto, haciendo una mueca de dolor al decirlo.

"Fue una buena idea", dijo Sasuke. "No sabíamos que ella haría eso".

"Chicos, creo que estoy muy dolido aquí", dijo Sakura suavemente.

Naruto la miró, su HP parpadeaba rojo como casi muerto. Naruto se giró hacia el lobo, sintiendo una ira fluir a través de él como nunca antes. Se suponía que era un buen ejercicio de entrenamiento, no una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

 **Shiro Okami Lv 25**

 **HP: 1000/4000 CP: 600/1600**

"Sasuke, protege a Sakura. Esta perra es mía", dijo Naruto. Él pudo haber estado completamente tranquilo mentalmente gracias a su habilidad como jugador, pero emocionalmente no cambió el hecho de que ahora estaba realmente enojado. No notó su cuerpo humeante cuando sus heridas sanaron. No notó el ligero resplandor rojo que comenzó a abarcar su ser. Todo lo que vio fue rojo.

Naruto desapareció de la vista solo para reaparecer junto al lobo y golpearla en un lado de la cabeza, causando que ella volara hacia la pared de la caverna. Naruto desapareció de nuevo, reapareciendo sobre ella, su pie levantado alto mientras se dejaba caer golpeando su curación en la parte superior de su cabeza.

El lobo rebotó después de impactar en el suelo, la sangre salió volando de su boca.

Naruto giró en el aire y lanzó otra patada, esta vez en el lado del lobo. Navegó por la caverna abierta, rebotando unas cuantas veces como una piedra sobre la superficie de un lago antes de impactar con la pared opuesta.

Naruto desapareció una vez más, reapareciendo sobre el lobo de nuevo, esta vez con dos kunai en la mano. Se dejó caer sobre el lobo, metiendo ambos kunai en su cráneo y matándola. Esta vez ella derramó sangre pero no se convirtió en niebla.

Naruto resopló e infló un par de veces antes de subir del cadáver, la ira había desaparecido solo para ser reemplazada por el cansancio.

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Sasuke.

"¿Qué fue eso?' preguntó Naruto, honestamente confundido.

"¿Ese resplandor rojo? ¿Qué era?"

Naruto se sobresaltó. "¿Estaba brillando?"

"¿No lo sabes?"

"No, estaba realmente enojado porque ella lastimó a Sakura-chan y realmente me enojé", respondió honestamente. Pero ahora que Sasuke lo dijo, se sintió diferente por la última parte de la pelea. La ira que sentía era suya, pero parecía amplificada. Eso lo hizo reconocerlo instantáneamente por lo que era. Había usado el poder de Kyuubi, no fue intencional, pero allí estaba.

"Sospechas, ¿verdad?" exigió Sasuke. "Dime, necesito poder así".

"Sospecho que es verdad, pero no estoy completamente seguro. Y si es lo que creo que es, definitivamente no es seguro y no se lo puedo dar a nadie, no es posible", respondió Naruto.

"¿Un kekai genkai?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Básicamente", respondió Naruto. No era exactamente cierto, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca. "De todos modos, tenemos que llevar a Sakura al hospital. Está muy mal".

"Hn", gruñó Sasuke, volviendo a su yo arrogante habitual. Luego dio media vuelta y se alejó, sin molestarse en ayudar o ayudar.

Naruto recogió el botín sin comprobarlo, solo lo escondió rápidamente en su inventario. Tenía que cuidar a Sakura ahora.

Naruto la llevó al hospital y pudieron tratarla por quemaduras eléctricas y daños menores en los nervios, gracias a kami por iryojutsu, les advirtió a ambos sobre el uso de electricidad y los envió a su camino.

"Eso apestaba", dijo Sakura, más que un poco molesto.

"Lo siento, otra vez. No sabía que ella haría eso si su ataque fue interrumpido", dijo con tristeza.

"De nuevo, está bien, no es tu culpa y ninguno de nosotros lo sabía. No cambia el hecho de que realmente apestaba. No me gusta que me electrocuten".

"Sí, yo tampoco", dijo Naruto, su mano aún temblaba ligeramente. "Antes de que me olvide, esa perra soltó algunas cosas".

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Sakura. "¿Cómo es que estas cosas llevan estas cosas? No me puedo imaginar que coman suficientes personas para recolectar tanta basura. Ahora que lo pienso, si comían personas con dinero, ¿por qué no destruirían sus vías digestivas y cómo es? siempre está en tan buenas pilas limpias. Aquí sucede algo raro ".

"¿En serio? ¿Crees?" Preguntó Naruto, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con nerviosismo. "No creo que sea tan extraño. Somos shinobi, verdad, lo nuestro es extraño, ¿no?"

"Sabes algo", afirmó, no era una pregunta.

"Umm ... oh wow, mira la hora. Deberíamos ir a casa a la cama ... deberíamos ir a nuestras propias casas a la cama, no a la misma cama o a la casa ... Bien, voy a callarme". ahora e ir a casa ".

"Mantenlo ahí mismo, Naruto", exigió Sakura, congelando a Naruto en sus pasos. "Me vas a explicar esto ahora mismo".

Naruto suspiró en derrota. "No hay forma de ayudar, ¿está ahí?"

"No, ninguno, ahora comienza a hablar", exigió.

"No aquí, es demasiado público", respondió, mirando alrededor de la calle desierta.

"Bien, vayamos a tu casa y podrás explicarlo allí", dijo, caminando hacia su edificio de departamentos.

"Bien", gimió Naruto, siguiéndola, arrastrando un poco los pies, incapaz de detener la sensación de temor que brotaba en su interior. "Esto no terminará bien para mí".

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV22 **Siguiente nivel:** 35.14%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 3490/3490

 **CP:** 2941/2941

 **STR:** 53 (30.30) = 83.30

 **VIT:** 45 (84.00) = 129.00

 **DEX:** 53 (35.60) = 88.60

 **INT:** 57 (17.13) = 74.13

 **WIS:** 48 (18.48) = 66.48

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 137 (34.25) = 171.25

 **SPD:** 10 (62.65) = 72.65

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia en reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trap] Skill, + 5% de experiencia en [Stealth] Skill)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Y, finalmente, ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero aún permanece misterio. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 0

 **Ryo:** 356000

 **[Fuinjutsu (activo) Lv22 Exp 15.00% CP: 20]**

Una habilidad profesional que te permite crear sellos que se pueden usar para mejorar tu equipo, fabricar explosivos o simplemente sellar cosas para más adelante.

 **[Kibaku Fuda Grade 2] -** Una etiqueta explosiva de baja a media calidad. Estadísticas: 35-70 daños explosivos, 7 metros de radio explosivo.

 **[Descubrimiento]** puede usarse una vez cada tres días para crear una nueva receta de Fuinjutsu que no hayas aprendido.

 **[+50 DEF para el cofre] -** Mejora tu equipo aumentando la defensa provista por 50 puntos.

 **[+5 DEX al antebrazo] -** Mejore su equipo aumentando la destreza proporcionada por 5 puntos.

 **[+5 WIS al antebrazo]:** mejora tu equipamiento aumentando la sabiduría proporcionada por 5 puntos.

 **[+5 STR para antebrazo]:** mejora tu equipo aumentando la fuerza provista por 5 puntos.

 **[+5 DEX a Shin] -** Mejora tu equipo aumentando la destreza proporcionada por 5 puntos.

 **[+5 STR a Shin]:** mejora tu equipo aumentando la fuerza provista por 5 puntos.

 **[+5 WIS a Shin]:** mejora tu equipo aumentando la sabiduría proporcionada por 5 puntos.

 **[+50 VIT a las piernas] -** Mejore su equipo aumentando la vitalidad proporcionada en 50 puntos.

 **[+50 INT a las piernas] -** Mejora tu equipo al aumentar la inteligencia proporcionada en 50 puntos.

 **[+20 SPD & +10 DEX to Feet] -** Mejora tu velocidad aumentando la velocidad proporcionada en 20 puntos y la destreza en 10 puntos.

 **[Minimapa del mapa a la cara] -** Agregue un minimapa del mapa a la protección ocular. Crea un mapa visual para rastrear su ubicación y el terreno que lo rodea.

 **[Sello de arma a las manos]:** un sello capaz de contener hasta 50 kunai o 100 shuriken.


	16. Chapter 16

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

"¿Qué?" ella preguntó de nuevo.

Entonces Naruto derramó sus agallas. Ella no le creyó.

"Mi vida se ha convertido en un videojuego", dijo una vez más.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Gah!" Gritó Naruto con exasperación. Claramente ella no entendió.

"Lo siento, pero eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado. ¿Por qué no tratas de decirme la verdad?"

"Pero es la verdad", suplicó.

Sakura frunció el ceño. "Bien, entonces pruébalo".

Naruto hizo una pausa ante su desafío. No había una manera fácil de demostrárselo. No podía ver nada a menos que estuviera en un equipo con él. Y con ese pensamiento, él tuvo su respuesta.

"Forma el equipo", dijo en voz alta para su beneficio. "Invita a Haruno Sakura".

Sakura parpadeó como un búho cuando la caja azul apareció ante sus ojos. "Kai", dijo en voz baja, tratando de romper un genjutsu inexistente.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante. "Toca el botón de aceptar".

Sakura le dio a Naruto una mirada funesta y de mala gana tocó el botón.

Naruto señaló por encima de su cabeza. "¿Lo ves?"

"Uzumaki Naruto Lv 22, The Gamer", leyó. "Eso todavía no prueba nada. Esto podría ser un genjutsu realmente elaborado".

"Podría ser", dijo Naruto. "He intentado romperlo muchas veces y todavía está aquí. Demonios, incluso el Hokage cree que es real o al menos cree que creo que es real".

Sakura frunció el ceño.

"Además, no está tan mal ¿verdad? Me da toda clase de información y me ha ayudado a convertirme en un mejor shinobi, ¿verdad? Así que incluso si es un genjutsu, ¿por qué querría que se detuviera?"

"¿Y esta cosa de gamey es por qué esos campos actúan así? ¿Por qué hay un monstruo 'jefe' que deja caer cosas?"

"Exactamente ... bueno, eso creo. De alguna manera, este juego puede influir en ciertas cosas a mi alrededor, como los campos de entrenamiento y otras cosas raras", trató de explicar.

"Entonces ... ¿qué te dice exactamente?"

"¿Por qué no lo ves por ti mismo? Di 'estado' para abrir tu ventana de estado".

Sakura vaciló por un momento antes de decirlo. "Estado."

Sakura una vez más parpadeó como un búho.

 **Nombre:** Haruno Sakura

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV19 **Siguiente nivel:** 1.20%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 580/580

 **CP:** 490/490

 **STR:** 23

 **VIT:** 58

 **DEX:** 34

 **INT:** 186

 **SIO:** 285

 **LUK: 8**

 **DEF: 32**

 **SPD: 37**

 **Estado: Control perfecto** (+15 WIS por nivel, -50% de costo para todos los jutsu), **Fangirl** (-25% de disminución para experimentar la ganancia, -50% de disminución para ganancia de estadísticas de bonificación), **Libro inteligente** (+10 INT por nivel, - 75% de CP, + 25% de aumento en la experiencia de habilidades).

 **Haruno Sakura es la estudiante más inteligente de la clase. Aunque es muy inteligente, no está muy dotada físicamente. Ella se ensaña con Uchiha Sasuke y es rival amarga con Yamanaka Ino por los afectos de Sasuke-kun.**

Sakura estudió las estadísticas cuidadosamente, cuando llegó a la categoría 'Estado' su ceja se crispó.

Naruto usó la atención en ella para ver lo que estaba viendo, tratando de descubrir qué causó que la ceja se contrajera. Él supo el segundo en que llegó a sus efectos de estado.

"No soy yo", protestó al instante.

A pesar de sus protestas de inocencia, aún recibió un golpe justo en la cabeza.

"¿Fangirl, realmente? ¿Así es como me ves? ¿Una Fangirl?"

"No, no soy yo, es el juego", protestó, intentando desesperadamente evitar más conflictos.

"No soy un fan-"

"Sí, lo eres", dijo Naruto con dureza, cortándola y luego se llevó las manos a la boca. No podía creer que dijera las palabras él mismo o cómo las dijo. Fue más que grosero y posiblemente incluso un poco cruel.

Mientras tanto, Sakura parecía como si la hubieran abofeteado, con la boca abierta, los hombros caídos y los ojos un poco sin vida.

"Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso", se disculpó Naruto, mirando hacia abajo sintiéndose avergonzado.

"¿Realmente lo estoy?" ella preguntó lastimosamente.

"Sí", respondió en voz baja, la lastimó, pero sabía que no podría mentirle en este momento. "Tienes tanto potencial pero estás tan obsesionado con Sasuke que has descuidado todo lo demás, especialmente el entrenamiento. Últimamente has estado mejor pero sigues con todo Fangirl por cualquier pequeña cosa que Sasuke diga o haga. Hoy, cuando ese lobo murió y tú estabas tan malherido que simplemente se fue. Ignoró por completo el hecho de que estabas herido y en peligro de morir si no recibías atención médica. No estoy diciendo que ser un Fangirl haya causado eso, pero cuando te despertaste en el hospital, las primeras palabras que salieron de tu boca fueron sobre 'Sasuke-kun' cuidándote. Algo que no sucedió ".

Sakura una vez más parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

"Lamento decirte estas cosas pero tienes que escucharlas. Debes cambiar si piensas sobrevivir a esta vida. No sé qué más decir".

La espina dorsal de Sakura se tensó de repente y una feroz mirada de ira llenó su rostro. Finalmente ella resopló un par de veces antes de irse sin palabras, casi saliendo de su apartamento y dando un portazo detrás de ella.

Naruto suspiró después de verla irse. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un día realmente largo a pesar de que aún era tarde. Naruto ahora tenía que tomar una decisión sobre a dónde ir después. Necesitaba estar preparado para la próxima misión. Y eso tuvo que comenzar por verificar lo que le arrebató al jefe lobo.

Naruto mentalmente abrió su inventario para ver lo que había agarrado. Primero vio que estaba arriba de 15000 ryo, hizo una nota mental para pagarle a Sakura y Sasuke su parte cuando los viera a la mañana siguiente. Luego vio el pergamino de habilidades que había obtenido antes.

 **[Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu] Despliegue de habilidades**

Lo sacó y se lo preguntaron de inmediato.

 **Has obtenido el pergamino de habilidades [Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto tomó aliento y lo sostuvo por un momento antes de tocar el botón 'Confirmar (Y)'.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad 'Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu'.**

 **Has obtenido la habilidad 'Raiton Affinity'.**

 **[Raiton Affinity (pasivo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00]**

La capacidad de manipular y controlar el estilo de los rayos ninjutsu.

Aumenta pasivamente los efectos de Raiton 1%.

 **[Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu (activo) Lv1 Exp 0.00% HP: 5 por segundo]**

Manipula el chakra raiton para estimular la producción de chakra dentro de tu cuerpo.

Adicional de 1 CP por regeneración mientras está activo.

Naruto sonrió cuando aprendió la técnica y ganó una afinidad relámpago por su problema. La técnica también era costosa, pero probablemente valía la pena cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, tendría que esperar y ver cuánto mejora después de nivelarlo un par de veces.

Entonces Naruto miró para ver qué más había saqueado.

 **Shiro no Kiba (2) - Colmillos afilados del Shiro Okami. Material de fabricación.**

 **Shiro no Tsume (6) - Afiladas garras del Shiro Okami. Material de fabricación.**

"Más materiales de artesanía", gruñó Naruto. Todavía no había encontrado mucho uso para estas cosas. Aún así, le dio la idea de dirigirse hacia Higurashi, tal vez mejorar su equipo para la próxima misión.

Naruto cerró su inventario y salió.

Se tomó su tiempo caminando hacia Higurashi, no había prisa en este punto. Ya había hecho todos sus diarios esa mañana antes de conocer a su equipo. Chouji y Shikamaru se habían ido en un C-Rank el día anterior, lo que era parcialmente responsable de la demanda de Naruto de una misión C-Rank.

Naruto caminó casualmente a la tienda y se sorprendió al ver a Sakura a punto de irse con una caja grande que reconoció como el mismo kit genin que había recibido de Higurashi meses atrás junto con algunas otras bolsas.

Sakura solo resopló al verlo y pasó como una tormenta.

"Lo que sea que le hayas dicho, bien hecho", dijo Tenten, hojeando una pila de ryo, contándolo una y otra vez.

"Le dije que era una 'Fangirl', que no lo tomó muy bien", respondió, sorprendido de ver a Tenten al frente del mostrador.

"No, definitivamente no lo hizo", dijo Tenten, sonriendo alegremente. "Aun así, buen trabajo. Si lo hubiera sabido, la habría llevado a la tarea. De todos modos, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Imaginé que echaría un vistazo, mi equipo está tomando su primer rango C y estoy bastante seguro de que las cosas van a ir a la mierda, así que será mejor que me prepare lo mejor que pueda.

"Lo entiendo", dijo, estudiándolo. "Sin embargo, tu equipo se ve bastante bien, o estás buscando algo con un poco más de defensa".

"Me imagino que es hora de pasar a una armadura mediana. Sé que es un poco más pesada y probablemente me ralentizará un poco, pero la defensa adicional debería equilibrarla".

"Déjame buscar a mi papá, él probablemente sabrá lo que es mejor para ti", respondió, desapareciendo en la parte posterior un segundo después.

Naruto caminó por los pasillos, recogiendo la pieza ocasional y luego volviendo a ponerla en su sitio. No estaba muy seguro de lo que debería estar buscando, pero Hiten siempre lo supo.

"Así que has vuelto, mocoso", saludó el hombre mayor.

"Ya lo sabes", respondió Naruto, sonriendo para su amigo.

"¿Entonces, armadura media esta vez?" preguntó.

Naruto solo asintió una vez con firmeza. "Con la forma en que las cosas han ido, parece que siempre voy a proteger a mis compañeros de equipo mientras van a matar feliz. Algunas armaduras medianas no harían daño".

Hiten asintió y caminó por los pasillos hacia la gran estantería de chaquetas, hojeó las chaquetas antes de sacar una chaqueta de manga larga roja carmesí y se la arrojó a Naruto.

Naruto atrapó la chaqueta, era un poco más pesado que su chaqueta actual, pero la mayor parte probablemente provenía de las mangas que su chaqueta actual no tenía.

 **Crimson Medium Body Armor -** Una dura chaqueta de manga larga cubierta con tela gruesa y forrada con malla de cadena mediana y cuero. Esta armadura proporciona una protección decente contra las armas, evitando que la mayoría de shuriken y senbon causen daños importantes. Requiere Lv20. Estadísticas: +75 DEF, +10 STR, +10 VIT, DUR 75/75.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la pérdida de destreza, pero la armadura adicional valió la pena.

Mientras tanto, Hiten se movió a otro estante, este lleno de pantalones, todo negro y tonos de azul oscuro. Finalmente sacó un par y se los arrojó a Naruto.

 **Armadura de pierna media negra:** pantalones largos y resistentes cubiertos con tela gruesa y forrados con malla de cadena mediana y cuero. Esta armadura proporciona una protección decente contra las armas, evitando que la mayoría de shuriken y senbon causen daños importantes. Requiere Lv20. Estadísticas: +75 DEF, +15 STR, +20 VIT, + 5% de efectividad en [Stealth], DUR 75/75.

"Eso debería funcionar para usted", dijo Hiten. "Cualquier otra cosa que puedas actualizar sería mínima sin agobiarla severamente.

"Muchas gracias. Lo agradezco. Probablemente debería abastecerme de más suministros de fuinjutsu, kunai y shuriken mientras estoy aquí. Hoy perdí muchas armas en ese campo de entrenamiento".

"No hay problema", respondió, ya de camino a la trastienda para llevar a Naruto sus provisiones.

Naruto esperó pacientemente junto al mostrador para que Hiten regresara con sus otros suministros. No tomó mucho tiempo obtener todo lo que había pedido.

"También obtuve un montón de cosas de uno de los campos de entrenamiento, ¿puedes hacer algo con esto?" Preguntó Naruto, colocando las garras y los colmillos sobre el mostrador.

"Lobos, ¿estabas entrenando en la planta de energía?"

"Sí", respondió. "Entonces, ¿puedes hacer algo con ellos?"

"Probablemente algunas dagas con los colmillos. Tal vez algunas garras con las garras", reflexionó Hiten, frotándose la barbilla pensativamente.

"Genial", dijo Naruto, luego tuvo otro pensamiento dado su tiempo extra. "¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a hacerlos yo mismo?"

"Supongo, pero se necesita mucha dedicación. Aprenderlo puede que tengas que renunciar a Fuinjutsu. No tendré un aprendiz de medio tiempo", dijo Hiten.

 **¿Te gustaría reemplazar la habilidad [Fuinjutsu] con la habilidad [Herrería]?**

Naruto rápidamente rehusó, no iba a renunciar [a Fuinjutsu] después de todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que había dedicado a aprenderlo. "Ah, creo que es mejor que me quede con [Fuinjutsu] por ahora".

"Ponte cómodo, ahora vete de aquí. Tengo un negocio que correr".

"¿Qué pasa con las garras y los colmillos?"

"Déjalos y veré lo que puedo hacer por ti. Vuelve dentro de unas semanas para el producto terminado".

"Genial, dejaré un C-Rank mañana, pero cuando regrese me detendré para ver lo que has hecho. Te veré más tarde, Higurashi-san".

Haciendo las compras, Naruto salió de la tienda y rápidamente agregó sus cosas a su inventario.

Con tanto tiempo todavía en sus manos, se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento de la academia con la intención de obtener los puntos de estado y trabajar en sus habilidades antes de llamarlo una noche. Ganó sus puntos de stat en un par de horas antes de recurrir a sus habilidades.

Naruto comenzó a correr hacia arriba y hacia abajo de un árbol alto en el borde del campo, hasta que estuvo cerca de 200 CP. Después de eso usó [Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu] por primera vez. En realidad, era una sensación bastante extraña y dolía como el infierno pero reponía su CP.

 **El nivel de [Raiton Affinity] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **El nivel de [Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **El nivel de [Raiton Affinity] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **El nivel de [Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **El nivel de [Raiton Affinity] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **El nivel de [Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **El nivel de [Raiton Affinity] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **El nivel de [Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu] ha aumentado en uno.**

Naruto se tomó un momento para comprobar lo que el nivel había hecho por él y definitivamente estaba satisfecho. La regeneración de chakra aumentó a cinco por segundo, pero no hubo reducción en el costo. Su impulso de afinidad aumentó a 5% también. Lo haría por ahora.

Naruto entrenó por otras dos horas antes de llamarlo una noche. Tuvo que abstenerse de entrenar su técnica de regeneración de chakra una vez que su HP disminuyó demasiado mientras lo dejaba regenerarse. De cualquier forma, fue una noche exitosa. Naruto había hecho todo lo posible para prepararse para la misión por venir.

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Naruto se despertó como de costumbre, completamente despierto y listo para comenzar el día. Después de su rutina matutina y de un buen desayuno, salió por la puerta para encontrarse con su equipo en la puerta sur.

Naruto llegó unos minutos antes. Sasuke estaba allí esperando con un paquete sobre su deber. Sakura también estaba allí esperando, aunque parecía drásticamente diferente. Llevaba una ropa similar a la que Naruto había usado antes de su actualización más reciente de equipo. Su chaqueta negra tenía reflejos rojos oscuros similares a su vestido viejo en vez de la naranja que solía usar. Ella realmente se veía como un shinobi serio ahora, era algo impresionante.

Naruto estaba a punto de felicitarla cuando Kakashi apareció de repente en un torbellino de hojas.

"Bien, estás a tiempo", dijo Kakashi.

"Espero que estés súper listo", dijo Tazuna. Parecía que estaba alimentando bastante la resaca.

"No te preocupes, si las cosas van mal estaré aquí para protegerte", ofreció Kakashi, tratando de tranquilizar al hombre.

El anciano palideció repentinamente y se paró al lado de la carretera que salía del pueblo y vomitó. Fue muy desagradable tanto para escuchar como para oler, ya que el olor parecía que se descomponía a pesar de estar al aire libre.

"Bien, sigamos adelante", ordenó Kakashi, haciendo caso omiso de la difícil situación de su cliente y agradeciendo a Kami por su máscara.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír mientras salía de las puertas a pesar de que sabía que las cosas iban a ir muy mal muy pronto. Finalmente estaba saliendo del pueblo.

 **El descubrimiento de la 'Carretera del Sur' te gana 1000 Exp.**

 **Después de haber descubierto que hay un gran mundo fuera del pueblo en el que creció y prosperado, ahora inicias la siguiente parte de tu viaje como shinobi. La función 'Mapa mundial' ahora está desbloqueada y accesible con el comando 'Mapa mundial'.**

La sonrisa de Naruto se hizo un poco más grande.

Alrededor de una docena de kilómetros o en una encrucijada aparecería otra ventana con un mensaje de descubrimiento y mil experiencias.

"Bien, equipo, acampemos aquí", ordenó Kakashi, mientras el sol de la tarde apenas comenzaba a ponerse.

Los tres genin rápidamente acamparon, recolectaron leña, levantaron tiendas de campaña y colocaron trampas perimetrales. Mientras tanto, Kakashi hizo una rápida barrida de los alrededores regresando con un puñado de conejos.

Naruto vio como Kakashi preparaba y cocinaba el conejo, aprendiendo una receta para un simple conejo a la parrilla en el proceso. En realidad, fue bastante sabroso también.

Esa noche Naruto se durmió primero cuando le dieron la última guardia. Su carpa lo protegía de los insectos y el saco de dormir era cálido, pero el suelo duro no era muy cómodo. Entonces no estaba muy sorprendido cuando se despertó con un mensaje que no era satisfactorio.

 **Has dormido en una tienda de campaña y saco de dormir. HP y CP están 50% restaurados.**

Ahora bien, aunque no estaba lleno, era aceptable dado que estaba lleno cuando se fue a dormir esa noche de todos modos.

Naruto tomó su turno a primera hora de la mañana, estaba tranquilo gracias.

Tres días pasaron de esta manera, solo viajando y acampando. El cuarto día todo cambió.

Naruto estaba en el punto con Sasuke flanqueado a la izquierda y Sakura flanqueaba a la derecha mientras que Kakashi lo seguía detrás en la parte trasera de la formación, los cuatro puntos que rodeaban a Tazuna. Unos cien metros más adelante había un charco y flotaba sobre ese charco donde había dos nombres.

 **Gozu Lv28**

 **Meizu Lv28**

Naruto inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado antes de preguntar en voz baja. "¿Esperamos que algún shinobi aparezca en esta misión?"

"Nah, bandidos a lo sumo", respondió Kakashi, con la nariz todavía firmemente en su libro.

"Ah", dijo Naruto, buscando en su bolsa un par de kunai y etiquetas explosivas. Naruto envolvió las etiquetas alrededor de los dos kunai llamando la atención de sus compañeros de equipo. Ambos lo miraron con curiosidad.

Naruto señaló en silencio el charco y luego levantó dos dedos. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron ligeramente pero siguieron la pista de Naruto preparando dos kunai de la misma manera. Sakura vio a Sasuke imitar a Naruto e hizo lo mismo.

Naruto contó con los dedos y lanzó el par de kunai hacia el charco, una acción que Sakura y Sasuke repitieron. El boom que siguió junto con las partes del cuerpo fue ruidoso y sangriento por decir lo menos. Una cabeza y varias partes del cuerpo no identificables aterrizaron cerca del grupo, otro cuerpo casi completo aterrizó con un golpe sordo a cierta distancia. Gozu estaba en estado crítico y sangrando rápidamente por el brazo y las piernas que faltaban.

 **Objetivo de bonificación completado: adjudicado 10000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: C-Rank Mission. . . como si.**

 **Protege a Tazuna a través del proceso de completar su puente.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Acompaña a Tazuna con seguridad a Nami no Kuni.**

 **Acompañe a Tazuna de forma segura a través de Nami no Kuni a su casa.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **Embosca a los emboscadores, vence a Gozu y Meizu antes de que puedan saltar su trampa.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 5000 Exp por objetivo**

 **10000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación.**

 **50000 Exp al finalizar todos los objetivos.**

 **100000 Ryo al completar todos los Objetivos.**

 **Incrementa la reputación con Konoha**

 **Aumenta la reputación con Nami**

"Bueno, esa es una forma de hacerlo, pero ahora no sabemos lo que quieren". dijo Kakashi, guardando su libro y caminando hacia el nukenin que pronto estaría muerto.

"Oh, no, me encontraron", susurró Tazuna, sin pensar en el shinobi que lo rodeaba.

"¿Entonces estaban detrás de ti?" preguntó Naruto, después de haber escuchado claramente al anciano.

"Así parece", dijo Kakashi, secándose un maldito kunai en la pernera del pantalón y enfundándolo.

Naruto miró para ver la garganta del último nukenin cortado para una muerte rápida.

"¿Mente explicando por qué?" preguntó Kakashi, mirando a Tazuna directamente a los ojos.

"Mi país es pobre, incluso más pobre ahora por Gato", comenzó Tazuna con temor. "Vino a saludar hace años para establecer su nueva sede comercial. Le prometió empleos y una nueva vitalidad a mi gente. Mintió. Al principio fue sutil, comprando negocios a lo largo de la costa, luego pequeños cargadores, y luego atracaderos y hasta antes de que nos diéramos cuenta nos había sacado del agua a cada uno de nosotros. Desde allí comenzó su verdadero negocio, transportar narcóticos ilegales desde algún lugar de Mizu no Kuni y transportarlos a Hi no Kuni y otros lugares. Mi yerno pensó construir un puente, cortar el gato, no le gustó, pero no pudo detenerlo. Hemos estado luchando para construir el puente, pero él sigue enviando a sus matones para asustar a mi trabajadores y él ha tenido éxito, finalmente tomamos una colección, toda la riqueza de mi pueblo fue a pagar esta misión pero. . . Nunca pensé que descubriría y contrataría a shinobi para detenerme ".

"Ya veo, entonces esta misión está claramente mal etiquetada, deberíamos retroceder", dijo Kakashi.

Naruto sabía que Kakashi tenía razón, pero también sabía que tenía que ver pasar esta misión. "No podemos hacer eso".

"¿Qué fue eso, Naruto? ¿Estás revocando mis órdenes?"

"No, sensei. Pero podemos hacer esto. Podemos ayudarlo y salvar su país".

"Lo más probable es que el próximo sea un jounin", respondió.

"Puedes llevarlo", dijo Naruto con confianza. "Podemos hacer esto. Puedes luchar contra el jounin y podemos limpiar cualquier holgura y proteger a Tazuna mientras estamos en ello".

"¿Ustedes dos sienten lo mismo?" preguntó Kakashi, mirando a Sasuke y Sakura.

Sasuke asintió una vez, era la única respuesta que necesitaba dar.

Sakura parecía un poco fuera de sí después de la lluvia de sangre que sucedió a solo unos metros de distancia. Ella tomó un aliento tembloroso antes de mirarlo. "Podemos hacerlo".

"Hmm, bueno, puedo ver cuándo estoy fuera de votación. Pero ten en cuenta, Tazuna-san, se te cobrará la diferencia en el costo de la misión con algunas penas muy severas", advirtió Kakashi.

"Gracias, muchas gracias", dijo el viejo, casi llorando.

"Bueno, volvamos a movernos, quiero cruzar a Nami no Kuni mañana por la mañana, así que tenemos que cubrir un poco más de terreno hoy".

Naruto tomó el punto una vez más y comenzó a caminar, el resto de su equipo y Tazuna cayeron detrás de él mientras avanzaban. No se dio cuenta de que Kakashi no estaba con ellos al principio hasta que olió carne cocinando en algún lugar cercano. Cuando notó que Kakashi faltaba solo para aparecer unos minutos después, era evidente que se había quedado para quemar los cuerpos.

 **Has dormido en una tienda de campaña y saco de dormir. HP y CP están 50% restaurados.**

Tan pronto como Naruto pisó el bote, recibió su siguiente aviso de búsqueda.

 **Objetivo completado: adjudicado 5000 Exp.**

Naruto estaba feliz por eso, pero todavía tenían que llegar a la casa de Tazuna a salvo, algo que puede ser extremadamente peligroso.

El paseo en bote fue tranquilo, incluso Naruto logró evitar gritar de asombro en el puente. Estaba demasiado nervioso por lo que podría estar esperándolos al otro lado del puente, especialmente con la niebla que parecía persistir en todas partes.

Afortunadamente, el viaje fue silencioso todo el camino, ni siquiera una ola brusca. Caminaron por la aldea que se sentía abandonada y, dada la neblina, era comprensible que la gente permaneciera adentro, sin duda tenía un sentimiento ominoso.

Tazuna los guió por la ciudad hacia un pequeño camino de tierra que iba a lo largo de la costa hacia su casa. Parecía que mientras caminaban la niebla se estaba espesando hasta que Naruto [Observe] apareció.

 **[Kirigakure no Jutsu] -** Una técnica elemental que crea una espesa niebla cargada de chakra para oscurecer al usuario.

Naruto tragó saliva, tratando de sutilmente armarse con un par de kunai, mirando a izquierda y derecha tratando de ver a través de la niebla. Luego vio brevemente una etiqueta con el nombre detrás de unos arbustos cercanos que desapareció antes de que realmente pudiera leer más que el '?' por un nivel.

"Jounin", susurró Naruto, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su equipo y Tazuna lo escucharan.

Kakashi frunció el ceño detrás de su máscara ya que la niebla parecía espesarse, volverse más de niebla.

"Protege a Tazuna", ordenó antes de desaparecer de la vista.

Naruto vio breves destellos de una etiqueta con el nombre en la niebla tanto de su sensei como de su atacante, chocaban repentinamente con ruidos metálicos antes de separarse con la misma rapidez. Naruto quería ayudar pero a la velocidad con la que se movían los dos jounin, sabía que sería más un obstáculo que una ayuda en este punto.

"¿Que esta pasando?" preguntó Tazuna, finalmente encontró su voz.

"Kakashi-sensei está peleando con alguien", respondió Sakura, su voz temblorosa y temerosa.

Naruto le devolvió la mirada para verla sosteniendo una kunai frente a ella, estaba temblando pero trataba admirablemente de poner cara de valiente.

La decisión de Naruto de controlar a Sakura resultó ser una bendición ya que su atacante apareció repentinamente en medio de ellos. Era un hombre alto, más alto que Kakashi, sostenía una enorme espada en una mano que ya estaba cortando en el aire hacia Tazuna.

Naruto reaccionó inmediatamente apuñalando al hombre sin camisa con ambos kunai entre sus costillas. Naruto se sorprendió de lo rápido que había reaccionado, estaba aún más sorprendido cuando el hombre se metió en el agua empapando al genin y a Tazuna por igual.

Esto sacudió a Naruto un poco pero también lo despertó, permitiéndole volver a mirar el área a su alrededor para otro ataque furtivo.

Tazuna mientras tanto se agarraba el pecho como si estuviera teniendo un ataque al corazón o tal vez solo un ataque de pánico. El pobre anciano parecía listo para desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Naruto formó un puñado de Kage Bunshin en silencio, uno instantáneamente se colocó a su espalda para vigilar a la persona que estaban custodiando mientras los otros clones reforzaban el perímetro genin, no que pararan a un jounin pero si mataba a uno en el camino a atacando, al menos tendrían una pequeña advertencia.

De repente, la niebla se disipó cuando una ráfaga de viento masivo lo alejó, permitiendo que el genin viera correctamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **Momochi Zabuza Lv?**

Kakashi y Zabuza estaban de pie a unos tres metros de distancia el uno del otro, sin moverse, solo estudiando al otro, esperando que uno de ellos hiciera un movimiento.

Naruto tragó saliva por la tensión que parecía impregnar el aire en lugar de la niebla que previamente oscurecía todo.

Zabuza se movió primero, difuminándose detrás de Kakashi, su espada gigante balanceándose rápidamente en un intento de quitarle la cabeza a Kakashi.

Kakashi se agachó fácilmente bajo el columpio y usó la apertura para patear al hombre en las costillas con toda la potencia que pudo reunir.

Zabuza fue forzado a regresar a la costa, su brazo libre sujetando sus costillas ahora magulladas, posiblemente rotas. "Entonces, Sharingan no Kakashi, me enteré de que tenías un poco de talento, me alegra ver que no fue todo hablar".

"Momochi Zabuza, Kirigakure no Kijin", respondió Kakashi. "Estoy un poco decepcionado por ser honesto".

Zabuza frunció el ceño detrás de su boca vendada, claramente no le gustaba la respuesta de Kakashi. "Veamos si todavía estás decepcionado cuando te mate a ti, a tus mocosos" y al viejo ".

"Puedes intentarlo, pero no puedo garantizar que te gusten los resultados", advirtió Kakashi.

"Humph, basta de hablar", dijo Zabuza, atacando de nuevo.

Kakashi y Zabuza bailaron un vals mortal alrededor del otro, con las cuchillas buscando sangre y muerte. Fue extremo y simplemente increíble de contemplar.

Zabuza dio un gran golpe otra vez apuntando a la cabeza de Kakashi una y otra vez Kakashi agachó el columpio pero no estaba preparado para que Zabuza usara la espada para crear impulso y darle una patada pesada que envió a Kakashi saltando la costa acuosa como una piedra saltarina.

Kakashi se permitió hundirse en el agua un poco si no por otra razón que recuperar el aliento. Estaba empezando a quedarse sin chakra y sabía que tendría que terminar pronto o estaría en problemas. Cuando finalmente salió del agua, supo que algo andaba mal, que el agua era demasiado pesada.

Zabuza estaba esperando que saliera del agua y cuando lo hizo quedó atrapado en un orbe de agua en un instante. "Y ahora puedes ver como yo mato a tus mocosos" y al viejo antes de que te mate ".

Naruto tragó nerviosamente al ver a su maestro atrapado, esta era una mala situación. Empeoró cuando otros tres Zabuza se formaron a partir del agua y caminaron sobre terreno firme.

"Ahora, ¿cuál de ustedes muere primero?"

"Todos ustedes corren", gritó Kakashi, desde dentro de su acuosa prisión. "No tienes posibilidad de golpearlo. Sus clones solo pueden seguirte hasta que tengan que disiparse y no puede mudarse de aquí si quiere mantenerme atrapado".

"Asumes que les daré la oportunidad de correr", dijo Zabuza.

Naruto se quedó quieto, escuchando lo que se dijo cuando las palabras de Kakashi resonaron en su cabeza. "¿Qué pasó con aquellos que abandonan la misión son basura?" preguntó en voz baja. "¿Huh sensei? ¿O qué hay de aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas son peores que la basura?"

"Naruto, ahora no es-"

"Este es exactamente el momento, no voy a esperar y verte morir cuando hay la menor posibilidad de que pueda hacer algo al respecto", casi gritó. "Sasuke, ¿crees que puedes proporcionar algo de apoyo de rango?"

"Hn", gruñó.

"Sakura, protege a Tazuna y dale un poco de apoyo si puedes", agregó Naruto antes de cruzar sus manos frente a él en un familiar sello de mano. Inmediatamente se crearon otra docena de clones.

Naruto y sus clones asintieron, sabiendo el plan ya.

Todos los clones atacaron al instante, cargando hacia los clones de Zabuza.

Naruto activó su [Chakra Sprint] y [Chakra Reinforcement] antes de darle a Sasuke un signo de mano sutil para apuntar al mizu bunshin más a la izquierda.

Naruto se desvaneció en un borrón que aparecía frente al clon, balanceando un par de kunai cargados de chakra, algo que el clon de Zabuza fácilmente paró, golpeando a Naruto de un extremo al otro lejos del hombre gigante.

El clon estalló en el agua un momento después, la diversión de Naruto abrió el clon para que Sasuke lo golpeara con una pequeña bola de fuego, era muy sutil.

Naruto se puso de pie y cargó de nuevo, lanzando una lluvia de shuriken y kunai a los clones restantes con la esperanza de un golpe de suerte, pero sobre todo tratando de separarlos un poco. Su [Buki no Arashi] los separó pero mató a dos de sus propios clones, algo que se estaba acabando rápidamente cuando los clones de Zabuza los asesinaban perezosos como si fueran moscas molestas y no un ninja peligroso intentando matarlo.

Naruto usó la distracción para hacer que el aire sobre el clon de Zabuza fuera negro con una lluvia de kunai y shuriken. El clon de Zabuza se agazapó detrás de su hoja de gran tamaño y esperó la tormenta, cuando la última arma colgó de su espada se movió para pararse nuevamente solo para tener su cabeza separada de sus hombros por un chokuto.

Sasuke vio su apertura y atacó, destruyendo al clon casi sin esfuerzo mientras Naruto ya se estaba moviendo hacia el último clon justo cuando su último clon perecía en una nube de humo.

"Heh, tus mocosos no son medio malos", felicitó Zabuza. "Los mocosos deben tener en cuenta, esos clones son apenas una décima parte de mi fuerza".

Zabuza estaba tan entretenido viendo la pelea que no notó la sombra debajo de él hasta que tuvo un corte que le subió por la pierna y luego la parte posterior de su brazo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Naruto durante la pelea había cambiado con uno de sus clones para tratar de liberar a su sensei de la prisión de Zabuza, pero la única forma de acercarse al hombre grande era desde debajo del agua en la que el hombre estaba parado. Exigía ser furtivo, no su mejor habilidad, sino algo con lo que él era adecuado, al menos lo suficiente como para acercarse furtivamente a un ninja distraído.

Así que Naruto se sintió muy orgulloso de sí mismo cuando obligó a Zabuza a liberar a su maestra, e incluso lo lastimó un poco. Su orgullo se extinguió rápidamente cuando fue encontrado físicamente con la hoja plana de la espada de Zabuza que lo envió volando y colisionando con el clon de agua dispersándolo pero también enviándolo en un curso de colisión con Sasuke.

Fue muy desagradable por decir lo menos. Sin embargo, no importó mucho después de eso, ahora que Kakashi fue liberado, la pelea fue rápidamente en favor del shinobi de Konoha, especialmente desde que Zabuza había sido cojeado por Naruto.

Naruto apenas estaba consciente cuando la pelea llegó a su fin. De hecho, estaba bastante conmocionado y realmente no recordaba qué sucedió ni a dónde fue después de que terminó la pelea, solo que eventualmente fue acostado en una cama. Lo último que vio antes de quedarse dormido fue un mensaje del sistema.

 **Objetivo completado: adjudicado 5000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: C-Rank Mission. . . como si.**

 **Protege a Tazuna a través del proceso de completar su puente.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Acompaña a Tazuna con seguridad a Nami no Kuni.**

 **Acompañe a Tazuna de forma segura a través de Nami no Kuni a su casa.**

 **Entrena duro y prepárate para el regreso de Zabuza.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **Embosca a los emboscadores, vence a Gozu y Meizu antes de que puedan saltar su trampa.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 5000 Exp por objetivo**

 **10000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación.**

 **50000 Exp al finalizar todos los objetivos.**

 **100000 Ryo al completar todos los Objetivos.**

 **Incrementa la reputación con Konoha**

 **Aumenta la reputación con Nami**

"Eso está bien", murmuró Naruto mientras el sueño lo reclamaba.

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV22 **Siguiente nivel:** 58.12%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 3752/3752

 **CP:** 2941/2941

 **STR:** 54 (40.40) = 94.40

 **VIT:** 46 (109.20) = 115.20

 **DEX:** 54 (20.80) = 74.80

 **INT:** 57 (17.13) = 74.13

 **WIS:** 48 (18.48) = 66.48

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 219 (55.50) = 273.75

 **SPD:** 10 (58.40) = 68.40

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Skill **), Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia en reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trap] Skill, + 5% de experiencia en [Stealth] Skill)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Y, finalmente, ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero aún permanece misterio. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 0

 **Ryo:** 261000


	17. Chapter 17

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

"Zabuza está vivo," gritó Naruto mientras se levantaba y estaba completamente despierto.

"Oh, ¿es así? ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?" preguntó Kakashi, el hombre estaba apoyado contra la pared opuesta a Naruto. Estaba cubierto de mantas y parecía un poco pálido. Incluso con eso, no evitó que el hombre leyera su libro porno favorito.

"Mi misión se actualizó", dijo Naruto, parpadeando para alejar los últimos vestigios de sueño y cerrando el mensaje.

 **Has dormido en una cama. HP y CP están restaurados en un 75%.**

"¿Búsqueda?" preguntó Kakashi, cerrando su libro.

"Oh, ¿ahora estás interesado? ¿Dónde estaba este interés cuando traté de advertirte a ti y al anciano hace días?"

"¿No podrías advertirme cuando dejamos el pueblo?"

"Para entonces ya era demasiado tarde y este juego parecía decidido a evitar que te lo contara. Está totalmente jodido", explicó con tristeza Naruto.

"Ya veo. Hmm".

"¿Así que ... qué me perdí?" preguntó Naruto.

"Tengo agotamiento de chakra, tuviste una conmoción cerebral muy grave. Tienes suerte de que te golpeara con la hoja de su espada o te hubiera cortado por la mitad".

Naruto tragó saliva. "Eso está mal, ¿eh?"

"Probablemente, pero no me preocuparía demasiado. Zabuza estará fuera de servicio por un tiempo. Me dará tiempo para recuperarme y entrenarlos a ustedes un poco más. Tendrán que lidiar con su cómplice, usted y sus compañeros de equipo de todos modos. Así que prepárese mentalmente, si pensó que era duro con usted antes de eso no será nada en comparación con lo que viene ".

"Nunca has sido duro con nosotros, ¿cuánto peor podrías tener?" preguntó Naruto rotundamente. "Y todavía eres flojo".

"De verdad, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que revisaste mi estado?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "No desde la primera vez que te dije cuando el viejo preguntó, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que todavía eres flojo".

"Oh, ¿es eso así? Hazme un favor y verifica mi estado nuevamente"

Naruto frunció el ceño pero observó al hombre de todos modos.

 **Estado: Sharingan** (+2 DEX y +3 INT y +1 WIS por nivel), **Genius** (+10 WIS por nivel, + 25% de ganancia de experiencia para todas las habilidades), **Sensei pervertido** (-25% de efectividad para la enseñanza, -10% experiencia en habilidades de enseñanza).

"Está bien, no eres flojo a pesar de lo que pensé, pero sigues siendo el pervertido más grande", protestó Naruto, cruzando los brazos en desafío.

Kakashi suspiró. "Bien, intentaré trabajar en eso, pero al menos ya no soy flojo ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo funciona eso? Apenas nos has enseñado algo".

"No tengo que enseñarte nada más de lo que ya has aprendido. Llego a tiempo, te hago entrenar. Eso es todo lo que se necesita para no ser flojo".

"Pero las pautas del viejo hombre ..."

"No significan nada, son una guía para lo que tienes que aprender en algún momento de mi tiempo. No hay una línea de tiempo con ellos".

Naruto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño de nuevo. "Entonces, ¿dónde estamos?"

"La casa de Tazuna".

"¿Dónde están Sasuke y Sakura?"

"Abajo."

"¿Están bien?"

"Sí", respondió y luego volvió a abrir su libro señalando el final de la conversación.

Naruto quería seguir interrogando al hombre, pero creyendo que no obtendría más respuestas, déjalo caer. Tomando un profundo aliento de limpieza primero Naruto se levantó y salió de la habitación, su estómago demandaba satisfacción.

En la cocina, Naruto no encontró a sus compañeros de equipo, solo Tazuna tomando café en la mesa de la cocina y una mujer joven lavando los platos.

"Yo", los saludó Naruto en un estilo Kakashi.

"Oh, entonces finalmente has despertado, ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó un sorprendentemente sobrio Tazuna.

"Sí, me recupero rápido".

"Debes ser Naruto-kun, soy Tsunami", le saludó la mujer, secándose las manos y luego caminando hacia él para saludarlo adecuadamente.

"Encantado de conocerte", respondió Naruto, un poco inseguro de sí mismo o de cómo se suponía que debía responder. Amistoso y cordial era un misterio para él y sinceramente lo hizo sentir un poco sospechoso de sus motivos ulteriores.

"¿Tienes hambre? ¿No estábamos seguros de si te despertabas hoy?"

"Claro ... um, ¿dónde están mis compañeros de equipo?"

"Sasuke-kun dijo algo sobre el entrenamiento y Sakura-chan lo siguió," respondió Tsunami, regresando rápidamente a la cocina y comenzando a cocinar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Naruto, él había reconocido algunas de las cosas que estaba haciendo, específicamente la revuelta de huevos, pero no tenía idea de por qué estaba cortando vegetales en rodajas o triturando un poco de queso.

"Una tortilla vegetariana", respondió, sonriendo alegremente mientras continuaba cocinando. "¿Alguna vez has tenido uno?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza, mirándola de cerca en un intento de aprender la receta. Un esfuerzo que tuvo éxito.

Después de comer, Naruto regresó al piso de arriba para ver si su sensei necesitaba algo. Al ver a su sensei enterrado bajo varias mantas y roncando suavemente, Naruto se puso la chaqueta en silencio y salió a entrenar con sus compañeros de equipo si podía encontrarlos. De lo contrario, estaba contento de entrenar por su cuenta.

Naruto primero se encontró con Sakura, estaba apoyada contra un árbol, jadeando profundamente y sudando.

"Yo", la saludó, sin saber cómo respondería ella.

Sakura lo miró y lo miró, como si él se estuviera entrometiendo.

"Así que, todavía enojado, correcto. Me apartaré de tu camino".

Sakura suspiró. "Espere."

Naruto hizo una pausa en su turno, solo para mirar hacia atrás a su leve sospecha una vez más.

"Lo siento, he sido tan frío contigo", dijo en voz baja. "No me gusta que me veas así. No quería creer que fuera cierto. Luego conocí a esa chica Tenten en Higurashi".

"Lamento haber herido tus sentimientos en ese momento", murmuró Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿estás mejor ahora?"

"Oh, sí, nada puede detenerme por mucho tiempo", dijo Naruto, presumiendo un poco. "Además de dormir en una cama restaura como el 75% de mi HP y CP. Es algo rudo".

"¿Cómo funciona eso exactamente? Quiero decir, puedes ser noqueado y todo bien ¿Eso significa que tienes cero HP o algo así?"

"Zero está muerto", respondió Naruto. "No estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona la mecánica de knock-out. He sido noqueado a casi la mitad de su salud, pero también fue un golpe enorme en la cabeza, así que tal vez sea como un efecto de estado".

"¿Efecto de estado? Como ese 'libro inteligente' que tengo".

"Más o menos, es más como estar envenenado, es solo temporal".

"Ah, ¿qué más hace? ¿Tu cosa de jugador?"

"Bueno, puedo aprender todo tipo de habilidades y mejorarlas practicándolas repetidamente. Como mi [Kage Buki no Jutsu], cuando lo aprendí por primera vez, me costó 10 CP por copia y ahora solo cuesta 5 CP y mi AoE la precisión ha aumentado en un 15% ".

"¿AoE?"

"Área de efecto", explicó Naruto.

"Eso es muy extraño", dijo finalmente después de un momento de silencio. "Entonces, ¿podría mejorar mi iryojutsu más rápido si volviera a formar equipo contigo?"

"Tal vez, no estoy seguro. Sé que Shikamaru y Chouji abusan de la mierda de mi habilidad de jugador cada vez que pueden".

"¿Shikamaru y Chouji lo saben?"

"Sí, se han convertido en muy buenos amigos. Nosotros ejecutamos campos de entrenamiento juntos todo el tiempo".

"¿Qué nivel están?"

"Chouji estaba en el nivel 19 la última vez que lo vi y Shikamaru en el nivel 21. Pero ambos podrían ganar un nivel en la misión C-Rank en la que están ahora".

"¿Qué nivel tiene Kakashi-sensei?"

"No lo sé, todo lo que veo para él es signo de interrogación. Significa que su nivel es demasiado alto para que lo lea. La mayoría de los genin con los que me he encontrado están entre el nivel diez y veinticinco. Chuunin comienza alrededor del nivel veinte "Cinco e ir de allí. Supongo que la mayoría de los jounin están en el nivel cuarenta o cincuenta".

"Entonces, si mi ganancia de experiencia es menos del 25%, ¿por qué tengo el mismo nivel que Chouji? ¿Debería mi nivel ser inferior?"

"Bueno, has estado trabajando muy duro últimamente y haces las mismas misiones que Sasuke y yo para que tengas mucha experiencia. Probablemente te sobrecogerán una vez que superes esa estúpida cosa de 'Fangirl'".

"¿Puedo superarlo?"

"Bueno, sí, por supuesto que puedes. Kakashi-sensei solía tener un montón de comentarios 'Lazy' sobre su estado y ahora se han ido".

"¿Qué? Pero él es el tipo más perezoso que conozco que no sea Shikamaru".

"Lo sé", dijo Naruto enfáticamente. "No lo entiendo tampoco, pero es verdad. No es técnicamente perezoso. Incluso le pregunté sobre eso y me dijo que era porque llegaba a tiempo y nos hizo entrenar y hacer misiones".

"¿Eso es todo lo que tomó?"

"Aparentemente, hablamos de algunas tonterías", se quejó Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿por qué sigo siendo un 'Fangirl'?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "No sé, tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo. Si me preguntas, debes decidir qué es más importante, 'Sasuke-kun' o ser un shinobi, pero eso es justo lo que pienso".

Sakura frunció el ceño. "De todos modos, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Entrena. Entrena hasta que caiga".

"¿Puedo unirme a ti? Como en un equipo o fiesta. Quiero ver lo que realmente puede hacer".

"Claro", dijo Naruto, formando un equipo sin palabras e invitando a Sakura.

Sakura se sobresaltó un poco cuando la invitación llegó sin palabras. "¿No tienes que decirlo en voz alta o algo por el estilo?"

"No", sonrió Naruto, disfrutando de la mirada de sorpresa de Sakura.

"¿Y ahora que?"

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres mejorar?"

"Bueno, podría usar algo de trabajo en mi Shosen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Healing)".

"Curación eh, bueno déjame drenar un poco de CP primero, entonces puedo usar mi [Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu] y puedes curarme después de eso", le ofreció Naruto.

"Está bien", dijo Sakura, con curiosidad de cómo todo saldría bien.

"[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]", dijo Naruto en voz alta, principalmente para el beneficio de Sakura. Solo formó un clon pero fue suficiente para drenar la mitad de su PC en un instante.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando vio la mitad del chakra de Naruto desaparecer en un instante. "Guau, ¿cuánto chakra usa eso?"

"La mitad para el primer clon y luego divide lo que se necesita para formar más clones después de eso".

"¿Cuánto CP tienes?"

"Tengo 2941 cuando estoy lleno", respondió Naruto.

"Estado", dijo Sakura, apareciendo en su ventana de estado. "¿Por qué tienes tanto?"

"Es una especie de línea de sangre", respondió, era la mitad de verdad después de todo. Luego se sentó y comenzó a usar sin palabras [Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu]. Todavía dolía, pero ahora era más un dolor punzante que real. Le llevó unos tres minutos rellenar completamente su CP.

"Está bien, estás despierto", dijo Naruto, sonriendo a su compañero de equipo y casi amigo.

Sakura se colocó detrás de Naruto sentado e hizo algunos sellos de mano haciendo que sus manos brillaran en verde. Ella colocó sus manos sobre su espalda y de repente dio un paso atrás después de un segundo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Naruto después de haber sido curado solo unas pocas garrapatas.

"Funciona. No esperaba que realmente funcionara. Es decir, mostró cuánto te curé y cuánto Chakra utilicé por segundo para curarte".

"Por supuesto que funcionó. Te dije que sí".

Sakura sacudió su sorpresa y volvió a curarlo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella lo recupere por completo, pero agotó muchos de sus puntos de chakra. Cuando terminó, se sentó respirando pesadamente.

"Buen trabajo", dijo Naruto, animando al éxito de Sakura. "Desearía poder sanarme pero no funciona así. No tengo el control para eso".

"¿Puedes enseñarme la capacidad de restauración de chakras?" ella preguntó con curiosidad.

"No lo sé", dijo Naruto. "Tal vez, ¿quieres probar?"

"Claro", dijo con entusiasmo.

Naruto le mostró los sellos de la mano e hizo todo lo posible para explicar cómo funcionaba la habilidad. Tomó un poco de tiempo pero finalmente Sakura lo entendió y fue capaz de usarlo.

"Oye, aprendí la habilidad. Incluso dice que soy una afinidad raiton natural", dijo animada.

"¿Natural? ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con la afinidad natural del raiton?"

"Eso es lo que dice. Tengo una afinidad raiton natural".

 **[Afinidad de Raiton natural (pasiva) Lv1 Exp: 0.00%]**

La capacidad de manipular y controlar el estilo de los rayos ninjutsu.

Aumenta pasivamente los efectos de Raiton 2%.

"Entonces, tu beneficio pasivo para las habilidades de Raiton es del 2% frente al 1% que gano por nivel. Eso es ... algo increíble".

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír para hacer juego con la de Naruto.

"Así que, pruébalo. Usa la capacidad de regeneración y luego trata de curarte. Mira cuánto se necesita", sugirió Naruto.

Sakura asintió una vez antes de sentarse y activar la habilidad solo para sacudirse en estado de shock. "Oye, eso duele".

"Sí, no es la técnica más agradable, pero funciona".

Sakura asintió y reanudó sus esfuerzos de restaurar su chakra para luego curarse.

"Entonces, ¿cómo funciona?"

"Puedo hacer esto indefinidamente", dijo Sakura. "No hace suficiente daño como para no poder curarme de inmediato".

"Increíble. ¡Así se hace, Sakura-chan!"

"Entonces puedo hacer esto para siempre, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?" ella preguntó, haciendo una pausa en su entrenamiento.

"Voy a trabajar en la escalada de mi árbol, una vez que drene mi CP, lo rellenaré y podrás curarme nuevamente", dijo Naruto. No pudo contener la necesidad de reír diabólicamente por la genialidad de su plan.

 **Su planificación diabólica vale la pena, su WIS ha aumentado en 1.**

Naruto se rió de nuevo, sonriendo como un zorro que escapó de la gallinero.

Naruto y Sakura regresaron a la casa de Tazuna más tarde para almorzar. Tsunami había preparado arroz y pescado que Tazuna había pescado ese día. Sasuke incluso apareció para comer aunque eligió sentarse lejos de su equipo.

Era casi la mitad del almuerzo cuando Kakashi bajó cojeando las escaleras para reunirse con ellos.

"¿Te sientes mejor, sensei?" preguntó Sakura.

"Un poco", respondió cansadamente. "Algunos alimentos me harán bien".

La comida fue en su mayoría tranquila y cuando la mesa estuvo libre de platos vacíos, Kakashi se dirigió a ellos nuevamente.

"Entonces, Zabuza ... probablemente todavía esté vivo", soltó esa bomba con mucha indiferencia. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron ligeramente pero no reaccionaron más.

"¿Qué quieres decir, sensei?" preguntó Sakura, un pequeño temblor en su voz.

"Senbon es un arma muy exigente, utilizada más a menudo para capturar que para matar", respondió.

"¿Así que Oinin fue qué? ¿Su cómplice?"

"Ah, probablemente", dijo Kakashi. "Así que vamos a comenzar a entrenar. Zabuza estará fuera del camino por al menos una semana, dos si tenemos suerte. No me da mucho tiempo para entrenarlo, pero deberíamos ser capaces de manejar un nuevo habilidad o dos. Por lo tanto, prepárense por la mañana, no tenemos mucho tiempo, pero haremos lo mejor del tiempo que tengamos ".

Naruto asintió una vez con firmeza, mirando a Sakura y señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta afuera. Era hora de volver al trabajo.

 **Has dormido en una cama. HP y CP están restaurados en un 75%.**

Naruto se despertó rápidamente y más temprano que el día anterior. Él estaba listo para trabajar realmente, él y Sakura habían entrado en un patrón realmente bueno el día anterior y si podían manejar el mismo hoy, estarían preparados cuando sucediera la inevitable pelea.

Después de un desayuno rápido, más arroz y pescado, el trío se encontró afuera con Kakashi. El hombre había encontrado muletas en alguna parte y, como tal, se movía con bastante lentitud mientras los conducía al bosque detrás de la casa de Tazuna.

"Entonces, ¿qué nos vas a enseñar?" Preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo.

Kakashi sacó tres pergaminos de su bolsa. "Escribí esto anoche. Deberían ayudarte. Quiero que trabajes en ellos hoy y mañana veremos cómo comenzar el siguiente paso del control de chakras". Luego arrojó un pergamino a cada uno de ellos.

Naruto lo atrapó con una mano, mirando el mensaje que lo acompañaba.

 **Has obtenido el pergamino de habilidades [Doton: Ishi no Hada no Jutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto no estaba seguro de qué pasaría si intentaba aprender una técnica de un elemento diferente. Sin embargo, la piel de piedra sería muy beneficiosa para él como un "escudo" en su vida de juego.

Naruto tocó el 'Declive (N)' hasta que pudo separarse de sus compañeros de equipo, no quería ningún problema cuando el rollo se incendió.

"De todos modos, si tienes preguntas o necesitas ayuda, estaré aquí", dijo Kakashi, efectivamente descartando al equipo.

Naruto y Sakura terminaron caminando juntos para que pudieran entrenar juntos de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿qué conseguiste?" preguntó Naruto mientras él y Sakura regresaban a donde habían entrenado el día anterior.

Sakura jugueteó con la cuerda que se sostenía cerrada tratando de abrirla. "Cadena estúpida ..."

Naruto se rió, luego creó una fiesta sin palabras y la invitó.

Sakura distraídamente tocó el botón de aceptar mientras continuaba tratando de abrir el pergamino. Luego se detuvo cuando apareció una ventana azul que le preguntaba si quería aprender el rollo.

"¿Así que qué es lo?" preguntó Naruto.

"Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu", leyó desde la ventana. "¿Realmente puedo aprenderlo así de fácil?"

"Sí, solo presiona el botón", dijo Naruto.

Sakura presionó el botón para aceptar y se sobresaltó cuando el pergamino que sostenía se incendió y humeó. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Lo aprendiste", dijo Naruto, sacando su propio pergamino de nuevo, esta vez aceptando aprender.

 **[Doton Affinity (Passive) Lv1 Exp: 0.00%]**

La capacidad de manipular y controlar el estilo de la tierra ninjutsu.

Aumente pasivamente los efectos de Doton 1%.

 **[Doton: Ishi no Hada no Jutsu (activo) Lv1 Exp 0.00% CP: 10 por 5 segundos]**

Manipula la tierra y la piedra a tu alrededor para encerrarte en una delgada armadura de tierra que proporciona una mejor defensa.

+10 DEF adicional cuando está activo **.**

"Eso no es justo, es como hacer trampa o algo así, ¿has estado haciendo eso todo este tiempo?"

"Sí, está totalmente dominado", se jactó Naruto.

"¿Qué obtuviste?"

"Una habilidad de piel de piedra, también me dio una afinidad Doton que es extraño. Pensé que solo podrías tener una afinidad", dijo Naruto, rascándose la cabeza con confusión.

Sakura frunció el ceño en sus pensamientos. "Hmm, creo que tal vez puedas obtener una afinidad por todos los elementos con el entrenamiento, pero tienes una afinidad natural como la de mi rayo".

"Eso ... explicaría mucho", dijo Naruto, frotándose la barbilla, ahora perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, hace un tiempo leí un libro que hablaba sobre personalidades y afinidades y afinidades secundarias, y sobre cómo podrías aprenderlas todas, pero probablemente nunca dominarías ninguna de ellas".

"¿Tu lees un libro?" ella preguntó sorprendida.

Naruto la miró rotundamente. "Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Sí, he leído un libro, algunos de hecho".

"Lo siento, nunca me pareciste el tipo de lectura", dijo con sentimiento de culpabilidad.

"Meh, no leo mucho pero leo en alguna ocasión", dijo encogiéndose de hombros, realmente no le molestaba tanto. "De todos modos, entrenando hoy, ¿cómo quieres hacer esto?"

"Um, bueno, necesito practicar el genjutsu que aprendí, incluso si lo aprendí al instante".

"Sí, realmente no puedo entrenar si me estás poniendo en un genjutsu todo el día".

"¿Qué pasa con uno de tus clones?" ella preguntó.

"Sí, eso podría funcionar", dijo Naruto. "Así que el mismo patrón que ayer, excepto que mezclarás tu genjutsu y mezclaré mi nueva técnica de piel de piedra. ¿Suena bien?"

"Suena bien", respondió Sakura. "Pongámonos a trabajar."

Naruto creó un solo clon para que ella practicara y luego volvió a llenar su chakra. Hecho eso, activó el Ishi no Hada por primera vez. Naruto vio como una fina capa de rocas se arrastraba por sus piernas cubriendo lentamente su cuerpo y luego se mezclaba a la perfección con su tono de piel normal. Se movió varias veces de forma experimental y, después de decidir que no había nada malo, se lanzó contra el árbol que había usado el día anterior. Él podría hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Naruto casi vacíe su suministro de chakra grande. Una vez más se sentó y volvió a llenar su chakra, reduciendo su salud en más de la mitad.

"Oye, ¿puedes curarme otra vez?"

"Sí", dijo Sakura, limpiándose la frente una vez y luego sentándose para rellenar su propio chakra. Ella lo curó, luego ella misma y luego volvió a colocar genjutsu en el clon.

Naruto deseó que hubiera más conversación, pero entendió que había trabajo por hacer. Después de tres rondas más de drenaje, carga y curación, el par se tomó un breve descanso.

"Entonces, ¿cuántos niveles de habilidad obtuviste?"

"Seis para el genjutsu", respondió ella. "¿Qué hace ganar un nivel de habilidad exactamente?"

"Di 'Habilidades' para averiguar", dijo Naruto, sacando un par de cantinas de su inventario. Algunas cantinas de agua eran algo que Naruto recientemente comenzó a llevar con él regularmente. Le tendió uno a Sakura, quien distraídamente aceptó la cantimplora de agua y bebió mientras miraba y estudiaba su lista de habilidades.

"Esto es algo ordenado", dijo, finalmente cerrando la ventana.

"Sí, entonces, ¿qué dice acerca de tu genjutsu?"

"Oh, bueno, cuando lo aprendí por primera vez, el mensaje decía que la ilusión duraría 10 segundos y costaría 100 CP usar. Ahora dice que durará 15 segundos pero aún cuesta 100 CP".

"Eso no es tan malo. Las mejoras suelen ser pequeñas, las habilidades realmente no hacen grandes avances en la mejora. Sin embargo, unos pocos segundos adicionales son muy importantes en una batalla de shinobis".

Sakura asintió mientras se ponía la cantimplora en la boca y tomaba un largo trago de ella.

Después de que ambos vaciaron sus cantimploras, volvieron a trabajar, el mismo patrón repitiéndose una y otra vez hasta que la luz del día comenzó a desvanecerse.

"Creo que eso es suficiente por hoy", dijo Sakura, recargando su chakra una última vez para curarse a sí misma y luego a Naruto.

"Está bien", dijo Naruto, caminando de vuelta al árbol por última vez.

Una vez en el nivel del suelo, Naruto descartó que su clon recargara su CP perdido ya que no había usado ninguno.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Debido a la exposición repetida a genjutsu, una habilidad de detección 'Detect Genjutsu' Lvl. 1 ha sido creado.**

 **El nivel de [Detectar Genjutsu] ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de [Detectar Genjutsu] ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de [Detectar Genjutsu] ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de [Detectar Genjutsu] ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de [Detectar Genjutsu] ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de [Detectar Genjutsu] ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de [Detectar Genjutsu] ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de [Detectar Genjutsu] ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de [Detectar Genjutsu] ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de [Detectar Genjutsu] ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de [Detectar Genjutsu] ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de [Detectar Genjutsu] ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de [Detectar Genjutsu] ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de [Detectar Genjutsu] ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de [Detectar Genjutsu] ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de [Detectar Genjutsu] ha aumentado en 1.**

"¿Qué diablos?" preguntó Naruto, parpadeando varias veces mientras era bombardeado con los mensajes y los recuerdos de pesadilla que sufría su pobre bastardo de clon.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Sakura, mirando a su alrededor.

"Mi clon ... ¿aprendió?" medio pregunto, medio declarado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir, cuando se disipó, obtuve una nueva habilidad llamada [Detectar Genjutsu] y ganó como 16 niveles constantemente torturándola", respondió.

"No torturé a tu clon y ¿pretendes decirme que tu clon puede aprender cosas y darte recuerdos?"

"Nunca te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a ese clon. Nunca se debe faltarle el respeto a ningún ramen, así que ... estaba mal en muchos niveles", Naruto no pudo contener el escalofrío. "En cuanto al aprendizaje del clon, sí lo hizo ... lo hace ... lo que sea".

"Eso es tan injusto", gritó Sakura.

"Voy a abusar de la mierda de mis clones", dijo Naruto, sonriendo alegremente.

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en las posibilidades. "Podrías hacer mucho con eso. Incluso hacer que practiquen jutsu si no desperdicias demasiado chakra haciéndolo".

"Quince clones haciendo escalar árboles durante un minuto y cuarenta segundos antes de disipar equivalen a veinticinco minutos de entrenamiento en ese período de tiempo. Agreguen recarga y Sakura sana y puedo obtener setenta y dos horas adicionales de entrenamiento por cada doce horas de entrenamiento ... va a ser épico! "

"Naruto, no voy a curarte cada minuto y medio solo para que puedas entrenar más", dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

"Pero Sakura-chan ... ¡esto va a ser increíble!"

"No sucede", dijo ella con firmeza, luego se dio vuelta y se alejó.

Naruto la importunó todo el camino de regreso a Tazuna, pero su respuesta no cambió.

 **Has dormido en una cama. HP y CP están restaurados en un 75%.**

Hasta temprano y rápidamente alimentados, el joven shinobi se encontró con su sensei, esta vez en el muelle justo afuera de la casa de Tazuna.

"Entonces, hoy aprenderás a caminar sobre el agua", comenzó Kakashi, apoyándose pesadamente en sus muletas. "Empujas chakra a tus pies como en la escalada de árboles, pero esta vez quieres empujar contra la superficie en lugar de tratar de quedarte pegado a la superficie. ¿Alguna pregunta? Ninguna excelente, estaré dentro si me necesitas". Kakashi ni siquiera esperó un minuto para ellos antes de regresar al interior de la casa.

"¿Y estás seguro de que no es flojo?" preguntó Sakura.

"Sí, solo por un tecnicismo", dijo Naruto. "De todos modos, voy a ir un poco a la costa para hacer este entrenamiento".

Sakura frunció el ceño al ver que no quería incluir a Sasuke, pero cuando miró hacia el chico de interés, ya estaba caminando por la costa en dirección opuesta a Naruto. Finalmente corrió para alcanzar a Naruto.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Sakura eligió unirse a él para entrenar en lugar de perseguir a Sasuke.

"Tú viniste", dijo Naruto.

"Lo hice", respondió ella. "Me imagino que entrenar contigo será mi mejor oportunidad de mejorar, especialmente con tu habilidad como jugador".

Naruto le sonrió un poco. Él rápidamente formó un equipo y la invitó. "¿Bien entonces, listo para ir a trabajar?"

"Estoy seguro."

Naturalmente, Sakura se acostumbró al agua caminando casi de inmediato, solo dos o tres intentos y ella caminaba como un profesional. Naruto decidió probar el método de clonación y creó quince de ellos y los hizo comenzar a tratar de aprender. La buena noticia fue que, si caían, no se disiparían. La mala noticia fue que solo tomó un minuto antes de que se disiparan de la pérdida de chakra de todos modos.

Naruto volvió a llenar su chakra, engendró clones y lo intentó de nuevo. Entonces otra vez Y otra vez. Afortunadamente, Sakura estaba dispuesta a sanarlo mientras intentaba aprender la nueva habilidad y le dio más práctica. Naruto finalmente obtuvo la habilidad justo antes del almuerzo, pero fue suficiente para ponerlo de buen humor.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Al usar su chakra para repeler superficies líquidas, se ha creado una habilidad para mejorar el control de chakra 'Nivel 1'.**

 **[Caminar por el agua (pasiva) Lv1 0.00% CP: 20 por 5 segundos]**

Al expulsar chakra de tus pies para repeler la superficie acuosa, puedes pararte firmemente sobre ella.

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 1%

Reduce pasivamente el exceso de CP perdido por usar demasiado chakra en un 1%

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la descripción, no era mejor que escalar árboles y era considerablemente más caro. "Esa es una habilidad de entrenamiento costosa", gruñó Naruto.

"Sí, no es muy barato", dijo Sakura. "Sin embargo, no puedo pensar en demasiadas circunstancias en las que tendremos que usar la habilidad más que para entrenar".

"¿Excepto por ahora?" preguntó Naruto, una sonrisa irónica.

Sakura concedió con un asentimiento. "Excepto por lo de honestamente, ¿con qué frecuencia nos encontraremos en esta situación específica?"

"Probablemente no con demasiada frecuencia, pero aún así, será costoso si alguna vez tenemos una pelea prolongada de manera similar".

Sakura se encogió de hombros. "No podemos hacer mucho al respecto excepto mejorarlo. A medida que lo nivelemos, el costo de usarlo se reducirá de forma lenta pero segura".

"Justo lo que supongo, ahora estás preparado para una aventura?" preguntó Naruto, sonriendo descaradamente.

"Quizás, ¿por qué? ¿Encontraste algo?"

"Uno de mis clones encontró algo", dijo. "Uno de los que se alejó más de la costa antes de perder el equilibrio y caer vio una cueva submarina. Nadó dentro y descubrió que había aire dentro. ¿Quieres explorarla?"

Sakura le dio un pensamiento honesto antes de contestar. "Supongo que podríamos. ¿Tu clon encontró algo en él?"

"Disipado justo después de que entró", respondió.

"Está bien, pero vamos a curarnos y restaurar nuestro chakra primero por las dudas".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, volvió a llenar su chakra y luego permitió que Sakura lo sanara.

Ambos se curaron y luego se adentraron en el agua y se zambulleron debajo, Sakura siguiendo detrás de Naruto mientras nadaba hacia la cueva. La entrada era bastante grande y el túnel en sí era un poco largo, pero no tanto que ninguno de ellos se quedara sin aliento. El túnel giró hacia arriba y nadaron hacia la superficie y hacia una gran caverna que brillaba azul con una bioluminiscencia desde arriba. Si uno mirara de cerca, verían que el resplandor provenía de pequeñas conchas de caracol brillantes.

"Tan lindo", dijo Sakura, mirando alrededor de la caverna.

La caverna finalmente se estrechó hacia un túnel que brillaba con la misma bioluminiscencia.

"Ooh, túnel", dijo Naruto, señalando hacia él.

"Vamos a echarle un vistazo", dijo Sakura.

Cuando la pareja se dirigió hacia la entrada, apareció una advertencia emergente.

 **Nami Seacave -** Muchas criaturas marinas han hecho de esta cueva su hogar. El chakra producido naturalmente por los caracoles que cubren muchas de las diversas superficies han mutado a estos habitantes haciéndolos más agresivos y más peligrosos. Nivel recomendado: 20 **.**

"Esto podría ser divertido", dijo Naruto, tragando nerviosamente.

"¿Estás seguro de que podemos manejar esto?" preguntó Sakura.

"Por supuesto, y si se vuelve demasiado difícil, podemos irnos", respondió.

"Está bien, pero no me hagas arrepentirme de esto".

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV22 **Siguiente nivel:** 58.12%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 3752/3752

 **CP:** 2941/2941

 **STR:** 54 (40.40) = 94.40

 **VIT:** 46 (109.20) = 155.20

 **DEX:** 54 (20.80) = 74.80

 **INT:** 57 (17.13) = 74.13

 **WIS:** 48 (40.40) = 68.40

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 219 (55.50) = 273.75

 **SPD:** 10 (58.40) = 68.40

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Bromista** (-5% de ganancia en reputación, + 5% de experiencia en [Trap] Skill, + 5% de experiencia en [Stealth] Skill)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Y, finalmente, ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero aún permanece misterio. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 0

 **Ryo:** 261000

 **[Raiton Affinity (pasiva) Lv12 Exp: 24.41%]**

La capacidad de manipular y controlar el estilo de los rayos ninjutsu.

Aumenta pasivamente los efectos de Raiton 12%.

 **[Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu (activo) Lv17 Exp: 6,54% HP: 5 por segundo]**

Manipula el chakra raiton para estimular la producción de chakra dentro de tu cuerpo.

17 CP adicionales regenerados por segundo mientras está activo.

 **[Doton Affinity (Passive) Lv3 Exp: 88.54%]**

La capacidad de manipular y controlar el estilo de la tierra ninjutsu.

Aumente pasivamente los efectos de Doton 1%.

 **[Doton: Ishi no Hada no Jutsu (activo) Lv6 Exp 17.85% CP: 10 por 5 segundos]**

Manipula la tierra y la piedra a tu alrededor para encerrarte en una delgada armadura de tierra que proporciona una mejor defensa.

+35 DEF adicional cuando está activo **.**

 **[Detectar Genjutsu (pasivo) Lv16 Exp: 45.65%]**

Genjutsu está hecho para confundir los sentidos, saber cuándo estás atrapado en uno es la mitad de la batalla para romperlo.

Detecta pasivamente los efectos de Genjutsu 16%.

 **[Caminar por el agua (pasiva) Lv1 0.00% CP: 20 por 5 segundos]**

Al expulsar chakra de tus pies para repeler la superficie acuosa, puedes pararte firmemente sobre ella.

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 1%

Reduce pasivamente el exceso de CP perdido por usar demasiado chakra en un 1%


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

"¡Naruto, te juro que si salimos vivos de aquí te mataré!" gritó Sakura mientras huía de un cangrejo gigante.

"Ponlo en un genjutsu", le gritó. A continuación, esquivó rápidamente dos pinzas de dos cangrejos gigantes diferentes.

"Es inmune ahora, lo he usado muchas veces", gritó de nuevo, corriendo y esquivando nuevamente.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no te metiste un kunai en el ojo mientras estaba aturdido?", Replicó Naruto, haciendo justo eso con uno de los dos con los que estaba peleando. Pateó la punta del kunai más profundamente en la cuenca de los cangrejos y luego saltó justo a tiempo para que la etiqueta explosiva que estaba envuelta alrededor del mango detonara instantáneamente matando al cangrejo.

"No pensé en eso", le gritó.

"Entonces genjutsu éste y yo obtendré el otro", dijo, dejando caer una bomba de humo para confundir al cangrejo.

"Date prisa, entonces", gritó, la frustración se filtró en su voz.

El chakra de Naruto corrió hacia el cangrejo persiguiendo a Sakura, cuando se acercó, se deslizó de espaldas bajo el cangrejo cabreado y pateó con tanta fuerza como pudo reunir volteando al cangrejo en su espalda. Luego saltó sobre él y metió un kunai en uno de sus ojos y lo golpeó, luego preparó la etiqueta explosiva y se alejó.

Un par de detonaciones resonaron haciendo eco en las brillantes paredes de la cueva que indicaban la muerte de ambos cangrejos.

Naruto se giró para asegurarse de que el oponente de Sakura estuviera muerto. La vio de rodillas respirando pesadamente y el cangrejo cerca, muerto y desapareciendo.

"Eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?"

"Naruto, eres un hombre muerto", gruñó, pero realmente no se movió para actuar en respuesta a su amenaza.

"Justo lo suficiente, fueron un poco más duras que las otras cosas en las que hemos luchado aquí. Sin embargo, ahora que conocemos la forma de matarlos no será un problema", dijo Naruto, tratando de aplacar y alentar al chica para continuar.

Sakura resopló un par de veces mientras intentaba tomar una decisión. "Bien, continuemos, pero será mejor que valga la pena".

"De todos modos, cúrate, carga y luego sigamos moviéndonos", dijo Naruto, sentándose para cargar su propio chakra.

"¿Qué hay de las cosas que esos tipos grandes dejaron atrás?" preguntó Sakura, señalando hacia donde los cuerpos yacían.

"¿Dejaron cosas?" preguntó Naruto, poniéndose de pie y caminando para comprobarlo.

 **Chitin crustáceo: una cáscara dura y liviana. Material de fabricación.**

Naruto recogió las cosas y las puso en su inventario.

"¿Qué hiciste con eso?" Sakura preguntó, después de haber visto desaparecer los proyectiles.

"Lo puse en mi inventario, podemos dividirlo cuando volvamos a Tazuna o incluso a Konoha. Las piezas de concha que dejaron atrás son de elaboración de material. Podemos llevarlas a Higurashi en Konoha y ver si él puede hacer algo con ellas. ", explicó Naruto.

"Está bien, ¿cuántos pedazos obtuvimos?"

"Seis, cada uno de ellos dejó caer dos".

"Entonces, ¿dónde?" preguntó Sakura, señalando hacia el túnel delante de ellos que ahora se dividía en dos caminos diferentes.

"Ambos", dijo Naruto, formando unos pocos clones y enviándolos por los dos túneles.

"Eso sigue siendo como hacer trampa, sabes", le regañó.

"Sí, ¿y cuál es tu punto? Hacer trampa es lo que mejor hacen los ninjas y los jugadores", replicó con una sonrisa.

Naruto hizo una pausa en su risa solo para mirar hacia el túnel de la izquierda. "Está bien, entonces estás a punto de enojarte conmigo, pero lo juro, no tuve la intención de sacar tantos".

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Sakura, retrocediendo rápidamente para apoyar a Naruto.

"Encontré algunos de los cangrejos grandes".

"¿Cuántos?"

"Um ... nueve", dijo vacilante.

"¡Nueve!" Sakura gritó, la ira muy claramente aparente.

"No fue mi culpa, fue una maldita trampa, llegué a un callejón sin salida y cuando giré, la pared a cada lado se separó revelando los cangrejos", intentó explicarle a su muy infeliz amigo.

Sakura eligió no responder, su cabeza se movió mirando el área de la cueva en la que estaban tratando rápidamente de formular un plan.

"Está bien, tengo un plan", dijo con confianza.

"Soy todo oídos."

"Usa tus clones para embotellar los cangrejos, déjalos en esta área más grande de a uno por vez, donde puedo matarlos rápidamente si ese patrón de ataque sigue funcionando", dijo, su confianza se desvaneció hacia el final de su declaración.

"Puedo hacer eso", dijo Naruto, generando rápidamente docenas de clones. Los clones rápidamente se encontraron con el túnel de la mano izquierda y luego hasta el techo, con la idea de que pudieran caer y dejar pasar solo uno mientras trataban de frenar el resto.

"Está funcionando", dijo Naruto, haciendo que el recuerdo del primer clon muriera. "Pero no durará mucho, los clones serán destruidos".

"En ese momento, vamos a matarlos rápido entonces", dijo Sakura, preparando los sellos para su genjutsu.

El primer cangrejo emergió y murió en cuestión de segundos.

"Esto podría funcionar", dijo Naruto, generando algunas docenas más de clones y enviándolos al túnel.

Funcionó. El plan de Sakura les permitió sacar a los nueve cangrejos en cuestión de minutos sin sufrir daños en el esfuerzo.

"Son dieciocho piezas más de quitina", dijo Naruto saliendo del túnel vacío ahora vacío. "Y, esto", dijo Naruto, tendiéndole un pergamino.

"¿Un jutsu? ¿Qué es?"

"[Dokugiri no Jutsu], una técnica de niebla venenosa. ¿Lo quieres?"

Sakura rápidamente arrebató el pergamino y tocó el 'Confirmar (Y)'. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. "Lo siento, debería haberte preguntado si lo querías"

Naruto se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, luciendo un poco culpable. "Sí, bueno ... cuando lo encontré me emocioné como lo hiciste e intenté aprenderlo. Dije que necesito muchísima sabiduría para aprender y conocer los venenos, algo que en realidad no tengo".

"Está bien, ya no te sientes culpable", dijo Sakura, no muy enfadada, pero ligeramente molesta de todos modos.

"Bueno, hemos descansado lo suficiente, vamos a ver el túnel correcto", dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué descubrió tu clon?"

"Se detuvo cuando vio otro grupo de esas anguilas", respondió Naruto y se estremeció levemente. "Sigo diciendo que son malditamente espeluznantes".

"No obtendrás ningún argumento de mí sobre eso, pero al menos mueren fácilmente".

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la cueva.

La pareja continuó explorando la cueva, matando a medida que avanzaban. El túnel del lado derecho comenzó a subir después de los primeros cincuenta metros antes de emerger finalmente a un afloramiento rocoso que daba a una pequeña bahía que estaba rodeada por afiladas rocas puntiagudas, y que chocaba contra ella desde el océano más allá. A Naruto le recordó fuertemente a una prisión o dientes gigantes. Mientras tanto, la playa frente a ellos era un desastre extremadamente fangoso y muy difícil de ver algo, incluso hizo que el agua del océano se volviera más oscura de lo normal.

"Oye, estamos afuera, ¿fue eso el final?" preguntó Sakura, mirando a su alrededor.

"Lo dudo", dijo Naruto, viendo algo moviéndose lentamente, sutilmente en la playa fangosa frente a ellos.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" preguntó Sakura, ahora viendo el movimiento también.

"Supongo que es el jefe", dijo Naruto, armándose rápidamente con un par de kunai.

"¿Pero, qué es esto?"

"Namazu, un bagre gigante que vive en el lodo", dijo Naruto, simplificando el [Observe] que acababa de usar.

"¿Asi que que hacemos?"

"Para empezar, evita sus espinas, son venenosas, están recubiertas de algún tipo de parálisis", dijo Naruto, agregando un poco más de información. "Entonces tratamos de mantenernos a distancia si podemos".

"Correcto, pelea de rango", dijo Sakura, asintiendo una vez. Luego formó algunos sellos manuales tratando de atraparlo de inmediato en un genjutsu. "¿Qué demonios? Es inmune a mi genjutsu".

"Tal vez porque es nivel veintisiete y solo tienes nivel diecinueve", sugirió Naruto. De repente tuvo que moverse ya que la criatura ahora estaba enojada gracias a Sakura tratando de ponerlo en un genjutsu. Namazu había disparado algunas de sus espinas envenenadas a la pareja que precipitaba maniobras evasivas.

Naruto arrojó un puñado de shuriken al barro en movimiento, no golpeando nada por sus esfuerzos pero logrando atraer la ira de la bestia.

"Tenemos que sacarlo del barro", dijo Sakura. "Está actuando como una armadura natural".

"Te tengo", dijo Naruto, esta vez arrojando unos [Shrapnel Kunai] al barro alrededor del pez bien camuflado. El kunai detonó causando un daño en los peces pero también causando que se revolviera violentamente, sacudiendo el suelo a su alrededor. Parecía como si toda la isla temblara.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"

"Creo que los peces revolcándose lo están causando", dijo Naruto, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y resbalar en el barro de todos modos.

"Vamos a tener que matarlo más rápido", dijo Sakura. "No podemos tenerlo dando vueltas de esta manera".

"De acuerdo", dijo Naruto, volviendo a ponerse de pie ahora que el temblor se había detenido.

El lodo comenzó a moverse otra vez, esta vez acumulándose en un montículo de tierra y agua que comenzó a correr por los costados. Finalmente, el barro se fue cayendo y el dúo se encontró con un bagre gigante, fácilmente el doble de alto que cualquiera de los dos mientras estaba sentado sobre el barro, brillando con sus ojos rojos mirándolos a los dos.

"Fue su idea", gritó Sakura, señalando a Naruto.

Naruto la miró brevemente antes de enfocarse en el pez gigante frente a él y ahora tener que esquivar como un loco mientras una oleada tras otra de veneno se disparaba hacia él.

Naruto intentó arrojar ocasionalmente [Shrapnel Kunai] a la cosa pero apenas hizo daño, de hecho, la metralla pareció quedar atrapada en la bestia en una especie de capa de moco o quedó en el barro.

Luego, el bastardo gigante abrió la boca y tomó un poco de la playa fangosa solo para escupirlo como una roca de barro gigante justo en Naruto. "¡Sakura, kunai explosivo en la boca mientras está abierto!"

Sakura arrojó un kunai con una etiqueta explosiva en la boca de las cosas antes de que se cerrara. Un momento después hubo un boom amortiguado seguido de otro terremoto y un chillido de dolor del pez gigante.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la roca de barro pareció perder su forma y se desmoronó después de eso.

Naruto y Sakura una vez más estaban haciendo todo lo posible para mantener sus pies debajo de ellos. Naruto vio que la salud de Namazu se redujo a una décima parte con esa única explosión en su boca.

"Está bien, la próxima vez que me dispare una de esas bolas de barro tienes que llenar esa gigantesca boca tuya con tantos kunai explosivos como puedas. No podemos permitirnos que esta lucha se alargue".

"Lo haré," dijo Sakura, sacando un puñado de kunai y comenzando a prepararlos mientras Naruto volvía a hacer lo que mejor hacía, orinar cosas feas.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Naruto enemistarse con el feo bastardo en abrir la boca y dispararle otra roca de barro.

Sakura capitalizó, lanzando tantos kunai como pudo en la apertura antes de que se cerrara.

El kunai detonó golpeando la salud de Namazu en el rojo.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír mientras los labios del pez se separaban levemente para dejar salir el humo y fluir una corriente de sangre. No duró mucho tiempo cuando el pez se alzó exponiendo su vientre. Hubo un leve burbujeo en la piel antes de que surgieran dos piernas. Cuando aterrizó de nuevo, ahora estaba sobre dos pies y arrastrando su enorme cuerpo y cola detrás de él.

"¿Ahora que?" preguntó Sakura, tratando de poner más espacio entre el monstruo y ella misma.

"Cuando tengas dudas, ve por los ojos", dijo Naruto como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

"¿Y cómo vas a llegar a sus ojos?"

Naruto solo sonrió mientras engendraba un puñado de clones. Cuatro de ellos fueron a atacar a la bestia y llamar su atención mientras el que quedaba ahuecó sus manos frente a él.

Naruto entró en las manos de clones que esperaban y fue lanzado al cielo un momento después.

Naruto había practicado este ataque de caída de aire recientemente porque había sido extremadamente útil en los campos de entrenamiento en Konoha, especialmente contra el monstruo gigante donde no podía fallar realmente. Aún así, esto era un gran riesgo, si se equivocaba, no podía lastimarlo o, peor aún, terminar empalado en una de las espinas del veneno.

Naruto presionó chakra en su kunai mientras hacía todo lo posible para apuntar mientras caía rápidamente sobre el monstruo.

El kunai de Naruto impactó primero, unos pocos metros detrás del ojo pero aún penetrando hasta la empuñadura antes de detenerse cuando golpeó el hueso o el cartílago. De cualquier forma, Naruto termina tratando de aferrarse a la vida mientras el monstruo se resistía y se sacudía tratando de sacudirlo. En cambio, causó que el kunai de Naruto cortara y deslizara repentinamente a través de su piel desde el punto de impacto hasta el vientre, que en su mayoría era tejido blando. El impacto fue inmediato ya que la última vida de los monstruos se desvaneció por completo, ya que sus entrañas se derramaron por todo el suelo y, lamentablemente, Naruto ya que estaba directamente debajo de la bestia, ya que se desmoronó.

"Ewe", gritó Sakura, al ver que el vientre de la bestia se derramaba por todo su amigo cubriéndolo en la más horrible porquería.

Naruto hizo lo posible por no gritar de disgusto por miedo a tener algo de las tripas de monstruo en la boca, pero estaba tomando un nivel de autocontrol que Naruto ni siquiera sabía que poseía. Afortunadamente, la mugre no permaneció mucho tiempo, ya que rápidamente se descompuso en la nada, dejando a Naruto mayormente limpio. . . bien ausentes, pero aún cubiertas de barro.

"No le decimos esto a nadie", dijo con firmeza.

"Pero-"

"Nadie", espetó Naruto, dándole a Sakura una mirada de dolor prometedor si alguna vez se lo contaba a alguien.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Será mejor que lo haga, no creo que pueda pasar por eso otra vez", dijo Naruto, sentándose con un suspiro de cansancio solo para soltar un grito de dolor mientras se sentaba sobre algo duro.

Era una caja de madera medio enterrada en el barro.

"Entonces, ¿ahora los jefes abandonan los cofres del tesoro?" preguntó Sakura.

"Supongo que sí, o tal vez fue solo esta. ¿Quién realmente sabe o le importa en este punto?"

"Bastante," dijo Sakura con un cansado encogimiento de hombros.

Naruto tiró del cofre tratando de liberarlo del barro y después de un poco de esfuerzo, se liberó junto con una gran cantidad de lodo que cubría a Naruto una vez más en la suciedad, aunque una porquería preferible al barro del monstruo de antes.

Sakura intentó y no pudo sofocar una risita.

Naruto le dio un ojo pestilente incluso mientras limpiaba el barro de él y del cofre por igual. No le tomó mucho a Naruto abrir el pestillo del cofre y abrirlo.

Dentro había un pequeño tesoro de golosinas. "50000 ryo, un pergamino y cuatro botellas de veneno paralizante".

Sakura felizmente tomó su parte del dinero y dos de las botellas de veneno.

Naruto también tomó su dinero y dos botellas de veneno, dejando intacto el pergamino y burlándose de ambos.

 **Namazu Paralytic Poison (2) -** Toxina Recolectada y embotellada que se puede aplicar a las armas. El veneno reduce la velocidad en un 25% por pila, se acumula hasta 4 veces.

Naruto abrió su inventario primero para ver el veneno y ver qué hacía.

"Ese es un buen veneno", dijo Naruto.

"Muy bien", dijo Sakura, mirando los frascos de cerca. "Entonces, ¿quién se lleva el rollo?"

"Vamos a ver si es primero", dijo Naruto, entendiéndolo.

 **Has obtenido el pergamino de habilidades [Doton: Teppodama no Jutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

"[Doton: Teppodama no Jutsu], una técnica de bala de tierra".

"Deberías aprenderlo", dijo Sakura. "Ya tienes la afinidad con la tierra y aprendí la niebla venenosa antes, así que es justo".

"¿De verdad? Gracias, Sakura-chan", gritó de alegría, golpeando rápidamente el "Confirmar (Y)" y aprendiendo su primer ninjutsu ofensivo.

 **[Doton: Teppodama no Jutsu (activo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00% CP: 50]**

Un D-Rank ninjutsu. Ahora puedes escupir una bola de barro a gran velocidad para dañar a un oponente. El daño y la precisión aumentan cuanto más cerca esté de su objetivo.

"¿Ahora podemos irnos? Estoy más que listo para un buen baño largo y una buena noche de sueño".

"Diablos, sí, vámonos de aquí", dijo Naruto, felizmente girando hacia la entrada de regreso al sistema de cuevas y sacando a Sakura de allí.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la pareja decidida volviera al túnel submarino que los sacaría de las cuevas. Tan pronto como Naruto cruzó la línea al salir de la 'mazmorra', apareció una ventana emergente.

 **Objetivo de bonificación completado: adjudicado 10000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: C-Rank Mission. . . como si.**

 **Protege a Tazuna a través del proceso de completar su puente.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Acompaña a Tazuna con seguridad a Nami no Kuni.**

 **Acompañe a Tazuna de forma segura a través de Nami no Kuni a su casa.**

 **Entrena duro y prepárate para el regreso de Zabuza.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **Embosca a los emboscadores, vence a Gozu y Meizu antes de que puedan saltar su trampa.**

 **Descubre el Nami Seacave y quítalo de los monstruos.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 5000 Exp por objetivo**

 **10000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación.**

 **50000 Exp al finalizar todos los objetivos.**

 **100000 Ryo al completar todos los Objetivos.**

 **Incrementa la reputación con Konoha**

 **Aumenta la reputación con Nami**

Naruto estaba sonriendo todo el camino de vuelta a la casa de Tazuna, fue un día muy productivo después de todo.

 **Has dormido en una cama. HP y CP están restaurados en un 75%.**

Naruto se despertó feliz. Había tenido un buen día el día anterior y había logrado mucho en muy poco tiempo. Fue algo increíble y él lo sabía.

No le llevó mucho tiempo prepararse para otro día de entrenamiento.

"Yo", saludó Kakashi, mientras Naruto se sentaba en la mesa del comedor.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Mucho, debería volver al 100% en unos pocos días. Hasta entonces tenemos que empezar a rotar guardia en Tazuna, insistió en que vuelva a trabajar en el puente hoy".

"¿No es un poco arriesgado?" preguntó Sakura.

"Hn", gruñó Sasuke, aceptando a su manera.

"Sí, y es por eso que dije que tendremos una guardia rotatoria sobre él a partir de hoy", repitió. "Entonces, ¿hay voluntarios para la primera guardia?"

Su pedido fue recibido con completo silencio.

"Tengo entrenamiento que hacer," dijo Sasuke, parándose y dejando la mesa.

"Mah, tendrás que protegerlo mañana", dijo Kakashi, mirando al chico irse.

"Lo veremos hoy", se ofreció voluntariamente Sakura.

"¿Nosotros?" preguntaron Naruto y Kakashi con una sola voz.

"Nosotros, yo y Naruto", aclaró.

Naruto quería gemir pero lo dejó ir por el momento, al menos hasta que pudieron hablar en privado en el puente.

Una hora después, Naruto y Sakura estaban de guardia en el puente mientras Tazuna se ponía a trabajar.

"Entonces, ¿de qué se trataba todo esto?" preguntó Naruto.

"Ambos podemos entrenarnos de esta manera. Puedes usar tu piel de piedra y luego recargarla y yo puedo curarte y recargar, ambos ganamos de esa manera", respondió ella. "Mejor que ninguno de nosotros tratando de entrenar por nuestra cuenta".

"Supongo", dijo Naruto. "Te has puesto bastante serio acerca de este entrenamiento, ¿eh?"

Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó la vista de él avergonzada. "No me gusta ser una Fangirl. Me hace sentir que realmente soy el 'dobe' de la clase en lugar de ti".

Naruto se habría quejado por el comentario del 'dobe', pero decidió tomar el camino correcto en ese. Ella era una amiga para poder dejarlo ir.

"De todos modos, hagámoslo", dijo, sonriendo.

Naruto formó el equipo y la invitó a ambos a entrenarse, ambos siendo cautelosos para nunca dejar que sus puntos de chakra caigan por debajo de la mitad solo en caso de que los ataquen. En realidad, ambos ganaron bastantes niveles de habilidad en el proceso

Finalmente Tazuna lo llamó un día y envió a sus trabajadores a casa. Naruto y Sakura lo escoltaron a través del mercado de la ciudad y sus escasas ofrendas, era una sensación muy oprimida y sin esperanza. Fue bastante triste.

Una vez en casa, Tazuna le dio a Tsunami la bolsa pequeña de arroz antes de sentarse a la mesa de la cocina e inclinarse hacia atrás.

Poco después se les unieron Sasuke y un chico al que todavía tenían que conocer. El joven se parecía mucho al Tsunami, incluso con una parte de su rostro oscurecida por un sombrero azul y blanco que parecía popular entre los pescadores.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Sakura, notando al chico primero.

"Este es Inari, mi hijo", dijo Tsunami. "Has estado entrenando largas horas, así que lo has echado de menos en los últimos días, ya que llegas tarde a casa".

"¿Por qué?" el chico preguntó suavemente.

"¿Por qué Qué?" preguntó Naruto, encontrándose con los ojos de los chicos.

"¿Por qué te molestas? Vas a morir".

"¿Ah, entonces es así?" preguntó Naruto. "¿Y quién nos matará?"

"Gato, idiota", espetó el chico. "No puedes vencerlo, nadie puede".

"No lo sabré hasta que lo intente", dijo Naruto. "Además, no es que podamos retroceder ahora".

"Entonces morirás, al igual que ..."

"¿Como quién?" preguntó Sakura, tratando de convencer al chico para que respondiera.

"Te odio a todos, estúpido ninja que probablemente nunca haya conocido un día de dificultades en sus vidas. Sonriendo y riendo como si nada importara. Morirás y luego Gato matará a mi abuelo y a mi madre y tal vez a mí también y lo hará sea tu culpa. Debes huir y tal vez Gato se olvidará de eso ".

"Cobarde", dijo Sasuke suavemente. "Eres un chico cobarde. No sabes de lo que estás hablando, ni en lo más mínimo".

"No existe un héroe, así que no intentes fingir que eres valiente o algo así".

"Todos somos héroes, niño", dijo Kakashi suavemente. "Somos ninjas, ser un héroe está en la descripción del trabajo". También podría haber señalado que si le pagaban lo suficiente, también sería un villano, pero eso no era ni aquí ni allí.

"Mentirosos, todos son mentirosos. Los héroes no existen. No existe tal cosa". Él gritó y luego corrió hacia las escaleras.

"Tendrás que perdonar al niño", dijo Tazuna. "Ha pasado un mal rato desde que su padre falleció ... bueno ... no pasó exactamente. Fue asesinado en la plaza del pueblo, ejecutado por los matones de Gato".

Naruto frunció el ceño y dejó su tazón. "Ya terminé, saldré a entrenar, sensei".

"No te quedes afuera demasiado tarde", dijo Kakashi, sabiendo muy bien que era improbable que viera a Naruto hasta que tuviera hambre, tal vez por la mañana para el desayuno si era así.

"Lo vigilaré, sensei", se ofreció voluntariamente Sakura.

"Oh, has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Naruto-kun. ¿Alguien está un poco enamorado?" preguntó Tsunami, riendo levemente.

"¡Diablos, no!" gritó Sakura. "No hay posibilidad en el infierno, ni siquiera si fue el último hombre en la tierra. Nunca va a suceder dama".

"Oh mi, una respuesta tan apasionada. ¿Entonces es ese tipo de relación?" preguntó Tsunami, forzando un falso sonrojo.

La mandíbula de Sakura cayó con incredulidad. "Olvídalo, él puede cuidarse solo. Me voy a la cama después de una buena ducha caliente. De repente me siento mal del estómago". Rápidamente se retiró por las escaleras haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar la risa que la perseguía.

 **Has dormido en el suelo frío y duro. HP y CP están restaurados en un 10%.**

Naruto gruñó irritado cuando finalmente se despertó. Y a pesar de que un ángel parecía estar cuidándolo, todavía se sentía cansado y dolorido y simplemente irritable.

"Buenos días", dijo la joven. "Sabes que te resfriarás si duermes así".

"¿Huh?" preguntó Naruto con tanta elocuencia. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Haku", respondió ella.

"Encantado de conocerte", dijo Naruto, sentándose e intentando sacudir las telarañas de una noche de sueño tan podrida. Lo primero que vio fue a una hermosa joven con cabello negro medianoche y rasgos delicados con kimono rosa. Luego buscó el nombre de las chicas flotando sobre su cabeza. Solo un nombre y un nivel, 'Haku Lv 31'.

"Entonces, ¿qué te trajo aquí?" preguntó ella, sacudiendo a Naruto por su curiosidad de su nombre y nivel.

"Oh, entrenando. Tengo que volverme más fuerte", respondió.

"Más fuerte para qué?" ella preguntó.

"Mi equipo está tratando de ayudar a liberar a este país", respondió.

"Oh, ¿entonces estás aquí para matar a Gato?"

"Lo deseo", gruñó Naruto. "Nah, estamos aquí para proteger al constructor de puentes Tazuna para que pueda terminar su puente y liberar a la gente de la tiranía de Gato".

"Ya veo, ¿te estás volviendo más fuerte para proteger a alguien?"

"Me estoy volviendo más fuerte para proteger a todos", respondió rápidamente.

"Ya veo, entonces serás realmente fuerte en el futuro. Creo que cuando alguien tiene algo que proteger, puede volverse verdaderamente fuerte".

"Sí", dijo Naruto, acordando de todo corazón. "Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Estoy recogiendo hierbas para un amigo enfermo".

"Oh, entonces eres un iryonin", dijo Naruto, pensando que con su nivel tenía que ser shinobi de algún tipo.

La chica de repente saltó lejos de él con un poco de miedo. "¿Cómo ... cómo lo supiste?"

"No es tan difícil de decir", dijo Naruto, tratando de parecer confiado frente a un shinobi ahora defensivo que definitivamente lo superó. "No hubieras podido acercarte a mí sigilosamente, incluso cuando yo estaba durmiendo, si no lo estabas. Además, puedo decir que eres bastante fuerte". Es posible que haya mentido a través de sus dientes, pero era bastante creíble y la niña no parecía demasiado preocupada por haber mentido. Él estaba más preocupado por por qué ella estaba repentinamente tan nerviosa.

"Ya veo", respondió con cautela, una mano moviéndose lentamente detrás de su espalda como si buscara un arma.

"Estás un poco tenso, ¿eh?" preguntó, tratando de parecer completamente relajado, pero sintiéndose menos con cada momento que pasaba.

"Yo soy tu enemigo, ¿no es así?" Una de sus manos no estaba detrás de ella, probablemente tirando de algún tipo de arma.

"¿Eres tú?" preguntó Naruto, su propia mano moviéndose lentamente hacia su bolsa de armas. "Mente explicando, ¿por qué eres mi enemigo otra vez?"

"Ya veo, realmente no lo sabes. Bueno, entonces Naruto-kun, te lo diré. Soy la herramienta de Zabuza-sama. Cuando nos encontremos, seguramente lucharemos hasta la muerte".

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa. "¿Trabajas con ese tipo? ¿Y a qué te refieres la próxima vez?"

"Él es mi maestro", respondió ella.

"Oh, entonces tienes ese tipo de relación", dijo Naruto, lo que le provocó un rubor severo y mucha rabia.

"Soy un niño", afirmó el chico ahora identificado, su ceja temblando ligeramente.

"¿En serio? Pero tú eres como ... bonita y demás. Te ves como una chica en este momento", respondió Naruto, claramente incrédulo ante la declaración de Haku.

Hubo el sonido de una rama que se cerraba cerca atrayendo momentáneamente la atención de Haku y Naruto. Cuando Naruto miró hacia atrás, Haku se había ido.

"Bueno, esa mierda no daba miedo ni nada", dijo Naruto. Volvió a mirar su estado de salud y su chakra, que habían bajado un veinte por ciento. Claramente él había entrenado demasiado la noche anterior. "Ella ... él me hubiera matado por completo si peleáramos ahora". Se sentó pesadamente en el suelo tratando de calmar su corazón que latía rápidamente.

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV22 **Siguiente nivel:** 88.14%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 3752/3752

 **CP:** 2941/2941

 **STR:** 54 (40.40) = 94.40

 **VIT:** 46 (109.20) = 154.20

 **DEX:** 54 (20.80) = 74.80

 **INT:** 57 (17.13) = 74.13

 **WIS:** 48 (40.40) = 68.40

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 219 (55.50) = 273.75

 **SPD:** 10 (58.40) = 68.40

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia para [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Líder de inspiración** (+ 25% para experimentar la ganancia de cualquier equipo que son parte de)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Y, finalmente, ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero aún permanece misterio. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 0

 **Ryo:** 286000

 **[Raiton Affinity (pasivo) Lv17 Exp: 74.21%]**

La capacidad de manipular y controlar el estilo de los rayos ninjutsu.

Aumenta pasivamente los efectos de Raiton un 17%.

 **[Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu (activo) Lv27 Exp: 14.21% HP: 4 por segundo]**

Manipula el chakra raiton para estimular la producción de chakra dentro de tu cuerpo.

27 CP adicionales regenerados por segundo mientras está activo **.**

 **[Doton Affinity (pasiva) Lv7 Exp: 78.14%]**

La capacidad de manipular y controlar el estilo de la tierra ninjutsu.

Aumenta pasivamente los efectos de Doton 7%.

 **[Doton: Ishi no Hada no Jutsu (activo) Lv14 Exp 12.32% CP: 10 por 5 segundos]**

Manipula la tierra y la piedra a tu alrededor para encerrarte en una delgada armadura de tierra que proporciona una mejor defensa.

+75 DEF adicional cuando está activo **.**

 **[Doton: Teppodama no Jutsu (activo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00% CP: 50]**

Un D-Rank ninjutsu. Ahora puedes escupir una bola de barro a gran velocidad para dañar a un oponente. El daño y la precisión aumentan cuanto más cerca esté de su objetivo. Ofertas de Daño contundente 20-40.


	19. Chapter 19

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

Dos días después de conocer a Haku, Naruto y Sakura corrieron a través del Nami Seacave nuevamente, ambos ganando un nivel muy necesario.

"Entonces, ¿puedo hacer lo que quiera con los puntos, siempre que esté agrupado contigo, de lo contrario se distribuirán automáticamente?" preguntó, estudiando su pantalla de estado una vez más.

"Sip", respondió, distribuyendo sus propios puntos para obtener su WIS a 50 y VIT a 49, entrenaría el otro punto en VIT más tarde, no podría hacer mucho con WIS o INT hasta que regresó a Konoha y quería obtener sus puntos base en 50 en general al menos por ahora.

"Ya veo", dijo, estudiando cuidadosamente sus puntos. Finalmente ella puso algunos puntos en su VIT y DEX. De repente, ella aplaudió. . . chilló ruidosamente casi ensordeciendo a Naruto en el proceso.

"¿Que demonios?" preguntó, moviendo un dedo en su oreja.

"Mi estado cambió", dijo.

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó. "¿A qué se debe cambiar? No importa, me buscaré a mí mismo", usando silenciosamente [Observar] un momento después.

 **Nombre:** Haruno Sakura

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV20 **Siguiente nivel:** 12.22%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 750/750

 **CP:** 490/490

 **STR:** 38

 **VIT:** 75

 **DEX:** 51

 **INT:** 196

 **WIS:** 300

 **LUK:** 8

 **DEF:** 77

 **SPD:** 42

 **Estado: Control perfecto** (+15 WIS por nivel, -50% de costo para todos los jutsu), **Medic** (-25% de iryojutsu, + 25% de sanación para iryojutsu), **Book Smart** (+10 INT por nivel, -75% CP , + 25% de aumento en la experiencia de habilidad)

 **Haruno Sakura es la estudiante más inteligente de la clase. Aunque es muy inteligente, no está muy dotada físicamente. Después de convertirse en Genin y ser forzada a enfrentar ciertas realidades, ella hizo un crecimiento importante comenzando con dejar de lado el enamoramiento tonto e infantil de Sasuke. La pregunta sigue siendo si puede o no reparar las relaciones en su vida que ha dañado como resultado de su Fangirlismo.**

"Medic, ¡bien!" dijo Naruto apreciativamente.

"Gracias, Naruto. Te debo por ayudarme".

"Si realmente quieres agradecerme"

"No es una oportunidad", dijo rotundamente antes de que él pudiera terminar.

"Pero Sakura-chan", se quejó.

"¿Qué sigue? No podemos despejar la cueva del mar por otros tres días, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, por ahora deberíamos presionar para obtener los puntos extras de bonificación", dijo.

"¿Puntos de bonificación?"

"Sí, cada vez que ganas un nivel puedes entrenar para obtener un punto de estadística adicional en cada categoría.

"¿Así que puedo ganar veinte puntos en cada punto de estado?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez, depende de si ya has ganado puntos de bonificación estadística".

"Entonces, ¿cómo comenzamos?"

"Bueno, para los puntos STR, abdominales y flexiones parece funcionar, pero se necesitan más representantes cuanto mayor sea el nivel de puntos. Para VIT, correr parece funcionar bien, pero al igual que STR, tienes que correr más alto cuanto mayor sea el punto El nivel es. Para DEX usualmente uso el curso de obstáculos de la academia, pero hay muchos árboles por aquí para que podamos usar, solo tenemos que ser creativos. INT requiere estudiar y WIS requiere cosas de tipo estratégico, me gusta jugar shogi contra Shikamaru "

"Entonces, podemos entrenar a nuestro STR, DEX y VIT aquí, pero realmente necesitamos regresar a Konoha para los demás ¿eh?"

"Podemos ver si Tazuna tiene un tablero Shogi y listo cuando regresemos a su casa esta noche, pero no cuento con eso". Naruto explicó mientras comenzaba a estirar la luz.

"Entonces, ¿con qué comenzamos?"

"VIT, será un buen calentamiento, podemos correr hacia el puente y retroceder un par de veces, eso debería ser suficiente para entender mi punto y quizás algunos puntos para ti", instruyó.

Sakura tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos.

Naruto comenzó la carrera a un ritmo justo para que Sakura pudiera seguirle el ritmo. Sakura mantuvo el ritmo, corriendo justo detrás de él.

Tomó ocho vueltas del puente a Tazuna y de regreso a Naruto para obtener su punto. Sakura terminó corriendo solo seis de esas vueltas, teniendo que parar y descansar cada pocas vueltas, aún así, ganó cinco puntos por sus esfuerzos.

Naruto se sorprendió cuando apareció una ventana azul adicional con el premio de punto VIT.

 **Un shinobi bien redondeado es un shinobi peligroso. Al obtener una base de 50 puntos en cada estadística, has obtenido la habilidad pasiva 'Bien redondeado'.**

 **[Bien redondeado (pasivo) LvMax]**

Permite al usuario obtener un punto extra de bonificación por cada cinco niveles que ha ganado.

Ahora era el turno de Naruto de gritar de alegría.

Sakura miró bruscamente a Naruto por interrumpir su descanso. "¿Qué tienes tan feliz?"

Naruto sonrió. "Obtuve una nueva habilidad pasiva", respondió.

"¿Oh, qué es eso?"

"[Bien redondeado], me permite ganar un punto extra de bonificación extra cada cinco niveles. Es una especie de asno, ¿eh?"

"¿Así que puedes obtener otros cuatro puntos para todas tus estadísticas?"

"Sí, soy increíble", se jactó felizmente.

"Entonces, entrenaremos así durante unos días, ¿eh?"

"Probablemente, ambos necesitamos hacerlo, para ser honesto".

"Supongo", dijo Sakura, mirándolo dudando de si sería capaz de mantenerse al día con el entrenamiento.

"No se preocupe, tenemos mucho tiempo para entrenar estas cosas y trabajar en nuestras habilidades".

Y era cierto, pudieron entrenar bastante. Una vez que Kakashi recuperó toda su fuerza una semana después de que cayera por agotamiento de chakra, el hombre decidió que él y dos genins acompañarían a Tazuna al puente, mientras que el tercero se quedaría para proteger a la familia de Tazuna en caso de que Gato intentara jale algo descuidado Incluso con eso pudieron entrenar mucho.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Kakashi había comenzado este nuevo patrón y sucedió que era el turno de Naruto de proteger a Tsunami e Inari.

Naruto estaba vigilando fuera de la casa, de pie en el agua cerca del final de los muelles, entrenando un poco mientras vigilaba pero teniendo cuidado de no exagerar. Entonces, cuando dos samurai aspirantes a matones caminaron hacia la casa, Naruto estaba más que preparado para ellos.

Incluso antes de que llegaran a la puerta, Naruto estaba sobre ellos, cortando la garganta de uno de los samuráis que terminó con su vida en cuestión de segundos. El segundo samurai fue capaz de desenvainar su espada solo para que Naruto le cortara la mano en la muñeca con un [Chakra Nagashi] en su kunai.

Naruto cubrió la boca del hombre para que su grito no se escuchara dentro. Luego lo arrastró a cien metros de la casa y lo ató a un árbol. También ató el muñón donde solía estar su mano para no sangrar.

"¿Quien te envio?"

"Gato, oh kami ... bastardo, me cortaste la mano", gimió claramente el hombre.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?"

"Zabuza está atacando el puente ahora. Gato quiere influenciar en caso de que Zabuza falle", explicó el aspirante. "Realmente no importa, todos en ese puente van a morir hoy. Gato tiene un ejército detrás de él, ¿qué pueden hacer seis shinobi contra eso?"

"Ya veo", dijo Naruto, luego cortó la garganta de los matones que lo terminaban. No podía permitirse llevarlo con vida a este punto.

 **Objetivo completado: adjudicado 5000 Exp**

 **Objetivo completado: adjudicado 5000 Exp**

 **Objetivo de bonificación completado: adjudicado 10000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: C-Rank Mission. . . como si.**

 **Protege a Tazuna a través del proceso de completar su puente.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Acompaña a Tazuna con seguridad a Nami no Kuni.**

 **Acompañe a Tazuna de forma segura a través de Nami no Kuni a su casa.**

 **Entrena duro y prepárate para el regreso de Zabuza.**

 **Prevenir el secuestro de Tsunami e Inari.**

 **Eliminar la amenaza inmediata a la familia de Tazuna.**

 **Llegue al puente y ayude a su equipo.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **Embosca a los emboscadores, vence a Gozu y Meizu antes de que puedan saltar su trampa.**

 **Descubre la cueva Nami y libérala de monstruos.**

 **Interrogue a los matones de Gato para obtener detalles sobre el ataque al puente.**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 5000 Exp por objetivo**

 **10000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación.**

 **50000 Exp al finalizar todos los objetivos.**

 **100000 Ryo al completar todos los Objetivos.**

 **Incrementa la reputación con Konoha**

 **Aumenta la reputación con Nami**

Naruto asintió una vez para sí mismo, engendrando unos pocos clones para dejar atrás y vigilar la casa y la familia de Tazuna por las dudas. Luego giró hacia el puente y corrió con toda la velocidad que pudo reunir.

Naruto llegó al borde del puente para ver a varios de los trabajadores inconscientes, no muertos, afortunadamente, pero aún preocupantes, era la espesa niebla hacia el otro lado lo que era doblemente preocupante.

Naruto se acercó cautelosamente al otro extremo del puente, incluso cuando se acercaba al otro extremo, pudo escuchar el fuerte sonido del metal cuando Zabuza y Kakashi se enfrentaron dentro de la niebla.

Sin embargo, cuando Naruto se acercó, vio un recinto de espejos hecho de hielo flotando sobre el puente con Sasuke atrapado en el medio. Parecía relativamente ileso a pesar de ver algunas agujas sobresaliendo de él.

Luego vio como Haku emergía de uno de los espejos para burlarse de Sasuke, algo que parecía demasiado fácil de hacer ya que el chico respondía con una bola de fuego que era en gran medida ineficaz.

Naruto pasó desapercibido, así que pudo observar la pelea por un tiempo. Sasuke apenas recibía daño del senbon por lo que duraría un tiempo aquí. Sin embargo, Haku no había sufrido ningún daño, pero parecía estar desangrando chakra tratando de mantener su técnica de espejo de hielo.

Fue un juego de espera en ese punto. Naruto tuvo que esperar a que Haku volviera a burlarse de Sasuke. Tontamente el chico lo hizo y fue recompensado con un [Doton: Teppodama no Jutsu] a un lado de su cabeza, dejándolo tonto. Naruto siguió con un aluvión de bolas de barro, reduciendo los puntos de salud de Haku.

Haku eventualmente recuperó su presencia pero fue demasiado tarde, tuvo que abandonar su espejo para evitar la bola de fuego que Sasuke había disparado contra él.

En el suelo, jadeando, Haku no estaba preparado para el asalto combinado de Naruto y Sasuke, alejando al niño de los espejos, lo que les permitió romperse y romperse.

De repente, Haku se congeló y luego gritó fuertemente antes de desmayarse sin ser tocado.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntaron Sasuke y Naruto mirándose el uno al otro.

"Magen: Narakumi no jutsu", respondió Sakura, corriendo hacia ellos seguido de cerca por Tazuna.

"¿Qué le enseñaste?" preguntó Sasuke, había algo extraño en su voz mientras miraba a Sakura de arriba abajo. ¿Era orgullo para su compañero de equipo?

"No lo sé", respondió honestamente. "De alguna manera le dejé revelar sus propios peores miedos y ellos hicieron el resto".

Naruto se apresuró a atar y atar a Haku. "Y capturado".

"Deberíamos matarlo", dijo Sasuke.

"Es posible que necesitemos la influencia si Kakashi-sensei se mete en problemas", dijo Sakura, pensando lógicamente las cosas.

"Hn, supongo", respondió Sasuke. Él nunca lo admitiría pero estaba encontrando a Sakura un poco más interesante ahora. Reconoció que algo claramente había cambiado con la niña.

"Así que ahora esperamos", dijo Sakura.

"No exactamente", dijo Naruto, moviéndose para reunirse con su equipo. "Entonces, estoy seguro de que te estás preguntando por qué estoy aquí y no protegiendo a la familia de Tazuna, sí, Gato envió algunos matones, uno de ellos me contó sobre el ataque. También me dijo que Gato tiene la intención de matarnos a todos. , incluido Zabuza ".

"¿Asi que que hacemos?"

"Dejamos que Kakashi y Zabuza se diviertan por el momento", dijo Sasuke, sonriendo. "Tenemos que sacar a Gato".

"Bien, entonces la pregunta es '¿cómo conseguiría Gato un ejército aquí?" dijo Naruto.

"Barco", dijo Sakura. "Sería más rápido que tratar de hacer que viajen por tierra y daría un elemento de sorpresa, especialmente en esta niebla".

"Está bien, entonces uno de nosotros necesita quedarse aquí con Tazuna y Haku", dijo Naruto. "El resto de nosotros tendrá que hundir ese barco".

"Tengo el bote", dijo Sasuke, saltando desde el lado del puente sin decir una palabra más.

"Trata de traer de vuelta a Gato vivo", le gritó Naruto, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de que oyera o siquiera se molestara en escuchar sus instrucciones.

"Supongo que tiene el bote, pero eso debería estar bien", dijo Naruto, volviéndose para mirar a Sakura.

"Eso nos deja custodiando a Tazuna y a este tipo, ¿no es Haku?"

"Sí, lo conocí en el bosque hace unos días, me dio un susto de miedo. Creía que iba a morir", explicó Naruto.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que los sonidos de los gritos llegaran hasta el puente desde abajo, seguidos de fuertes explosiones.

También tuvo el efecto de detener la lucha entre Zabuza y Kakashi.

"Parece que tenemos invitados no invitados", dijo Zabuza, permitiendo que su niebla se disipara.

"Lo hice", corrige Kakashi. "Parece que mis mocosos han estado ocupados".

Naruto vio que Kakashi y Zabuza estaban ilesos pero también significativamente inferiores en chakra en comparación con su capacidad máxima. Los dos caminaron cautelosamente hasta el borde del puente y miraron hacia abajo.

"Parece que ya no somos enemigos", dijo Zabuza, mirando por el borde del puente para ver el bote lleno de matones hundiéndose rápidamente.

"Maldito shinobi", gritó Gato, llamando la atención de Kakashi y Zabuza. Sasuke lo estaba arrastrando por el puente, atado fuertemente con alambre ninja.

"Entonces, empleador, ¿me cuentas por qué sentiste la necesidad de traer un ejército?" Zabuza comenzó, acercándose al hombre atado, irradiando un intento de matar que era realmente aterrador.

"Jodete, debería haberte matado a ti ya esa perra tuya cuando eras débil. Debería haber contratado a alguien más confiable directamente de Mist en lugar de a uno de los desechos abandonados", gritó Gato, ya resignado a la muerte pero desafiante a el último de todos modos.

"Ya veo", dijo Zabuza, levantando su espada por encima de su cabeza y luego bajándose.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon cuando tuvo que alejarse rápidamente de Gato para evitar ser cortado por la mitad. No pudo evitar mirar con morbosa fascinación cuando el hombre se partió por la mitad desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta su tallo, las dos mitades se separaron en un sangriento desastre.

"¿Hemos terminado aquí?" preguntó Kakashi cansadamente, todavía a la defensiva y preparado para que Zabuza atacara de todos modos.

"¿Eso depende de lo que tu genin pretenda hacer con mi aprendiz allí?" preguntó el hombre, señalando hacia Naruto, Sakura y su herramienta atada.

Naruto tomó la indirecta inmediata y recogió a Haku. Luego llevó al niño afeminado hacia adelante. Al llegar a Zabuza, sostuvo al niño inconsciente. "Es todo tuyo. Solo queríamos aferrarnos a él solo en caso de que no dejaras de pelear con nosotros".

"Lucharé por el mocoso del dinero. Ahora, si nos disculpan, estaremos agotando hasta el último ryo que podamos de las cuentas bancarias y del patrimonio de Gato", dijo Zabuza, desapareciendo junto con Haku en una neblina.

"Bueno, funcionó bien", dijo Kakashi, deslizando su diadema sobre su único ojo Sharingan.

Sasuke sonrió. "Tengo mi Sharingan ahora. Resultó mucho mejor que solo muy bien".

"¿Esto significa que ganamos?" preguntó Tazuna, nerviosamente.

"Sí, Gato está muerto, Zabuza se está yendo y ahora puedes terminar tu puente sin preocupaciones", dijo Kakashi. "Por supuesto que nos quedaremos hasta que el puente esté listo como nos habían contratado, pero no espero ningún otro problema.

 **Objetivo completado: adjudicado 5000 Exp**

 **Objetivo completado: adjudicado 5000 Exp**

 **Objetivo de bonificación completado: adjudicado 10000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: C-Rank Mission. . . como si.**

 **Protege a Tazuna a través del proceso de completar su puente.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Acompaña a Tazuna con seguridad a Nami no Kuni.**

 **Acompañe a Tazuna de forma segura a través de Nami no Kuni a su casa.**

 **Entrena duro y prepárate para el regreso de Zabuza.**

 **Prevenir el secuestro de Tsunami e Inari.**

 **Eliminar la amenaza inmediata a la familia de Tazuna.**

 **Llegue al puente y ayude a su equipo.**

 **Derrota a Haku.**

 **Derrota a Gato.**

 **Protege a Tazuna hasta que se complete el puente.**

 **?**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **Embosca a los emboscadores, vence a Gozu y Meizu antes de que puedan saltar su trampa.**

 **Descubre la cueva Nami y libérala de monstruos.**

 **Interrogue a los matones de Gato para obtener detalles sobre el ataque al puente.**

 **Evita que Haku se sacrifique para salvar a Zabuza.**

 **Premio de finalización: 5000 Exp por objetivo**

 **10000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación.**

 **50000 Exp al finalizar todos los objetivos.**

 **100000 Ryo al completar todos los Objetivos.**

 **Incrementa la reputación con Konoha**

 **Aumenta la reputación con Nami**

Naruto rápidamente cerró el mensaje de actualización de la misión, con ganas de celebrar, pero eso tendría que esperar hasta más tarde. Por ahora, necesitan ayudar a todos los trabajadores del puente.

 **Has dormido en una cama. HP y CP están restaurados en un 75%.**

El último día, eso fue lo único que pensó Naruto al despertar. Había sido un mes muy ocupado desde la batalla en el puente y Naruto estaba más que listo para regresar a casa.

Una vez que fue liberado, Tazuna y los aldeanos pudieron volver al trabajo casi sin parar. La energía estaba de vuelta en la ciudad y se sentía significativamente menos triste a medida que pasaban los días. Un mes después de su llegada a Nami no Kuni, el puente finalmente se había completado y finalmente llegó la hora de partir.

"Naruto-niichan, Sakura-neechan, Teme-niichan, ¿realmente tienen que irse?" Preguntó Inari, tratando de luchar contra las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse.

Sasuke respondió con un "Hn" y se alejó.

"Se despide y te extrañará muchísimo", tradujo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Inari soltó una risita. "Él es así".

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. "Necesitas dejar de enemistar a Sasuke-kun tanto. No es útil".

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Es un camino de dos vías que conoces".

"Es cierto, pero no le haces ningún favor al equipo. De todos modos, serás bueno para tu madre y el borracho".

"Lo sabes", respondió el niño, sonriendo para su hermana mayor honoraria.

Sakura asintió una vez y luego trotó para unirse a Sasuke al final del puente mientras esperaban a su sensei.

"Está bien, así que recuerda lo que te enseñé", dijo Naruto, haciendo un guiño al niño.

"Las bromas son divertidas, el ramen es el regalo de kami para el hombre y siempre protege a las personas que te importan", dijo el niño.

"Lo tienes chico". Naruto alborotó el cabello de los niños con su sombrero, luego se volvió y corrió a reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo.

Kakashi dijo su último adiós y se unió a su equipo.

 **Objetivo completado: adjudicado 5000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: C-Rank Mission. . . como si.**

 **Protege a Tazuna a través del proceso de completar su puente.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Acompaña a Tazuna con seguridad a Nami no Kuni.**

 **Acompañe a Tazuna de forma segura a través de Nami no Kuni a su casa.**

 **Entrena duro y prepárate para el regreso de Zabuza.**

 **Prevenir el secuestro de Tsunami e Inari.**

 **Eliminar la amenaza inmediata a la familia de Tazuna.**

 **Llegue al puente y ayude a su equipo.**

 **Derrota a Haku.**

 **Derrota a Gato.**

 **Protege a Tazuna hasta que se complete el puente.**

 **Regresa a salvo a Konoha e informa al Hokage.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **Embosca a los emboscadores, vence a Gozu y Meizu antes de que puedan saltar su trampa.**

 **Descubre la cueva Nami y libérala de monstruos.**

 **Interrogue a los matones de Gato para obtener detalles sobre el ataque al puente.**

 **Evita que Haku se sacrifique para salvar a Zabuza.**

 **Premio de finalización: 5000 Exp por objetivo**

 **10000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación.**

 **50000 Exp al finalizar todos los objetivos.**

 **100000 Ryo al completar todos los Objetivos.**

 **Incrementa la reputación con Konoha**

 **Aumenta la reputación con Nami**

Naruto sonrió. Él había sobrevivido a la búsqueda. Demonios, había sobrevivido más que eso, hizo de la búsqueda su puta. Excedió todas sus expectativas para lo que pudo haber terminado convirtiéndose en una pesadilla absoluta.

"¿Finalmente estamos listos para salir de este lío húmedo de un país?" preguntó Kakashi, acercándose al trío que estaba esperando.

"¡Demonios si!" gritó Naruto.

"Justo en ese momento, vamos", ordenó Kakashi, saltando delante de ellos, guiando el camino de regreso a Konoha.

Estaban a solo unos pocos kilómetros del puente recién terminado cuando Kakashi detuvo al grupo y por buenas razones. De pie frente a ellos en el camino estaba Zabuza y Haku.

Naruto estaba tratando de descubrir qué estaba pasando, pensó que sus diferencias habían sido resueltas, pero aparentemente Zabuza todavía tenía negocios con ellos.

"¿Qué deseas?" Exigió Kakashi, inmediatamente descubriendo su ojo Sharingan.

Zabuza suspiró y empujó a Haku hacia adelante. "Fue tu pedido. Tú les dices".

Haku dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante. "Entendemos que Tazuna-san mintió sobre la misión y por eso, Nami será penalizada severamente. Pudimos robar más de lo suficiente a Gato para nuestros propósitos al trabajar para él y nos gustaría pagar su multa " El muchacho tendió un pergamino y lo dejó en el suelo, luego lo abrió y dejó al descubierto una pila limpia y ordenada de dinero. 10000000 Ryo para ser exactos, más que suficiente para cubrir el costo.

"Merecen la oportunidad de reconstruirse sin una deuda tan abrumadora", dijo Haku.

Zabuza se burló. "Todavía eres demasiado blando de corazón".

"Lo siento, Zabuza-sama".

"Como sea, ya has dicho tu parte, vamos".

"¿A dónde irás ahora?" Preguntó Naruto antes de que pudieran desaparecer.

"Mizu no Kuni, hemos acumulado suficientes fondos ahora para ayudar a la rebelión a armarse adecuadamente y ganar la guerra civil", dijo Zabuza, sin molestarse en mirar a Naruto, sus ojos estaban fijos en Kakashi como si esperara una batalla. estallar de nuevo.

"Buena suerte, espero que puedas detener las purgas de sangre", dijo Sasuke, sorprendiendo a todos allí.

"Heh, me gusta niño. No te mueras demasiado pronto. Me gustaría pelear contigo algún día cuando no seas tan débil", dijo Zabuza. El hombre puso una mano sobre el hombro de Haku y la pareja desapareció de nuevo en una niebla repentina que no estaba allí segundos antes.

"Está bien, entonces", dijo Kakashi, volviendo a sellar el dinero y embolsándose el pergamino. "Probemos esto de nuevo. Vámonos a casa".

El viaje de regreso fue mucho más rápido que el viaje allí simplemente porque no había civiles que los frenaran. Lo que tomó casi una semana la primera vez se acortó a solo dos días y medio de viaje.

Eran un grupo cansado y harapiento cuando regresaron a la aldea, pero la sensación de logro no disminuyó en lo más mínimo. Realmente habían hecho algo grandioso.

"Está bien, tenemos que darle nuestro informe al Hokage y luego te daré una semana libre para descansar y recuperarte", dijo Kakashi. El hombre los condujo a través de las puertas solo deteniéndose brevemente para devolverlos a la aldea antes de dirigirse directamente a la oficina del Hokage.

Naruto esperaba grandes elogios por lograr una misión de tan alto nivel, pero la ira en los ojos del anciano al gritarles a todos durante la mayor parte de una hora no fue así. Entendió que técnicamente habían roto las reglas al continuar la misión cuando las cosas habían empeorado tanto. Incluso entendió el peligro en el que se metían. Pero no entendía cómo el anciano no podía contener siquiera un gramo de orgullo en su shinobi por exceder su habilidad y lograr algo tan increíble.

"No lo entiendo", finalmente dijo que no podría soportarlo más. "Hicimos algo bueno aquí. Salvábamos a un país entero, detuvimos a un tipo realmente malo para desestabilizar una región entera, algo que puede haberse vertido en Hi no Kuni también. ¿Por qué no estás orgulloso de nosotros? ¿Incluso un poco?"

"No confundas mi ira por tu pobre toma de decisiones por una falta de orgullo en mi shinobi", dijo el anciano con firmeza. "Tomó una decisión tonta que podría haberlos costado a todos. Que haya sobrevivido, y mucho menos cumplido con los requisitos de la misión, incluso más allá de eso, no es más que un milagro. Estoy orgulloso de que lo haya hecho tan bien, pero si Alguna vez has hecho algo tan estúpido otra vez, los veré enviar a los cuatro a la academia para un entrenamiento de recuperación. ¿Lo tengo claro?

"Sí, Hokage-sama", los cuatro respondieron inmediatamente al sentir que no había broma en la amenaza de enviarlos de vuelta a la academia.

"Bien, ahora vete", ordenó.

Naruto estaba por decir algo, pero la mano de Kakashi sobre su boca lo impidió, además de ser arrastrado fuera de la habitación de inmediato.

"En ese momento, te pierdo a los tres. Te veré en una semana como estaba planeado", dijo Kakashi, desapareciendo en una bocanada de humo.

 **Objetivo completado: adjudicado 5000 Exp**

 **Todos los objetivos completados: otorgado 50000 Exp**

 **100000 Ryo**

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

Naruto sonrió, había alcanzado el nivel 25. Esa misión masiva lo había anotado en tres niveles, tres niveles de culo malo en eso. Estaba ganando incluso si veía que Sasuke y Sakura ganaban un nivel al mismo tiempo. Sasuke ganando el nivel 25 también y Sakura ganando el nivel 22.

"Entonces, ¿hay alguien con hambre?" preguntó Sakura.

"Podría comer", dijo Sasuke. "Pero no ramen".

"¡Qué!" gritó Naruto. "¿Cómo puedes decir que no ramen? ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Bien, entonces come por tu cuenta", dijo Sasuke, dándose la vuelta para irse.

"Bien, bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir?" preguntó Naruto, un poco nervioso acerca de qué restaurantes lo aceptarían.

"Yakitori-ya", dijo Sasuke, caminando hacia el restaurante en cuestión sin detenerse a esperar por ellos.

Naruto rodó los ojos pero se fue de todos modos. Solo tenía que esperar que no tuviera problemas con su reputación en el lugar.

La comida de la tarde fue agradable y cuando todo terminó, todos se separaron, Naruto se fue a descansar un día antes de tener que empezar a entrenar nuevamente a la mañana siguiente porque no tenía dudas de que Shikamaru y Chouji estarían rompiendo su puerta por la mañana si Sakura no llegaba antes.

Tenía una gran cantidad de puntos de bonificación acumulados y estaría condenado si no los conseguía a todos cuando su equipo volviera a encontrarse.

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV25 **Siguiente nivel:** 5.44%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 4160/4160

 **CP:** 3241/3241

 **STR:** 60 (41.00) = 101.00

 **VIT:** 55 (111.00) = 166.00

 **DEX:** 60 (22.00) = 82.00

 **INT:** 57 (17.13) = 74.13

 **WIS:** 50 (31.25) = 81.25

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 219 (54.75) = 273.75

 **SPD:** 10 (62.00) = 72.00

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia para [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Líder de inspiración** (+ 25% para experimentar la ganancia de cualquier equipo que son parte de)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Y, finalmente, ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero aún permanece misterio. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 5

 **Ryo:** 536000

 **[Bien redondeado (pasivo) LvMax]**

Permite al usuario obtener un punto extra de bonificación por cada cinco niveles que ha ganado.

 **[Tree Climbing (pasivo) Lv32 2.35% CP: 5 por 5 segundos]**

Al usar su chakra para adherirse a las superficies, ahora puede moverse más libremente y usar mejor su chakra.

Aumenta pasivamente el WIS 26%

Reduce pasivamente el exceso de CP perdido por usar demasiado chakra en un 26%

 **[Caminar por el agua (pasiva) Lv17 52.36% CP: 20 por 5 segundos]**

Al expulsar chakra de tus pies para repeler la superficie acuosa, puedes pararte firmemente sobre ella.

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 14%

Reduce pasivamente el exceso de PC perdido por usar demasiado chakra en un 13%

 **[Raiton Affinity (pasiva) Lv22 Exp: 18.54%]**

La capacidad de manipular y controlar el estilo de los rayos ninjutsu.

Aumenta pasivamente los efectos de Raiton 22%.

 **[Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu (activo) Lv40 Exp: 47.89% HP: 3 por segundo]**

Manipula el chakra raiton para estimular la producción de chakra dentro de tu cuerpo.

40 PC adicionales regenerados por segundo mientras está activo.

 **[Afinidad de Doton (pasiva) Lv15 Exp: 13.36%]**

La capacidad de manipular y controlar el estilo de la tierra ninjutsu.

Aumenta pasivamente los efectos de Doton 15%.

 **[Doton: Ishi no Hada no Jutsu (activo) Lv27 Exp 10.02% CP: 10 por 5 segundos]**

Manipula la tierra y la piedra a tu alrededor para encerrarte en una delgada armadura de tierra que proporciona una mejor defensa.

+140 DEF adicional cuando está activo.

 **[Doton: Teppodama no Jutsu (activo) Lv10 Exp: 76.31% CP: 45]**

Un D-Rank ninjutsu. Ahora puedes escupir una bola de barro a gran velocidad para dañar a un oponente. El daño y la precisión aumentan cuanto más cerca esté de su objetivo. Ofertas daño contundente 40-80

 **[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (activo) Lv39 Exp: 84.11% CP: ½ CP total]**

Kage Bunshin son copias corporales capaces de todo lo que eres, como pelear, usar jutsu y aprender cosas nuevas. El primer kage bunshin reducirá tu CP en ½ y cada kage bunshin adicional reducirá el CP del kage bunshin en ½. Por ejemplo, si tienes CP: 2000, un kage bunshin tendrá CP: 1000, pero cien Kage Bunshin tendrán CP: 10. Kage Bunshin se disipará con un golpe sólido o cuando se queden sin chakra, si mueren por al ser golpeado, el CP no utilizado volverá a su grupo de CP.

Aumenta pasivamente las posibilidades de que un Kage Bunshin sobreviva a un golpe directo en un 3%.

Aumenta pasivamente la experiencia de habilidad ganada por cada Kage Bunshin en un **10%.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

N / A: He tenido una serie de preguntas sobre los pasivos y si se acumulan y lo hacen. Por ejemplo, si gana + 15% WIS de Tree Climbing y + 5% WIS de Water Walking, gana un total de + 20%.

A / N2: también recibí varias preguntas sobre el origen de la habilidad del jugador de Naruto. Ten un poco de fe, tengo un plan y es un poco malo si lo digo yo mismo. Dicho esto, no será revelado durante un buen tiempo, así que tenga paciencia.

A / N3: Última nota, varias personas han preguntado sobre la estadística de SPD. Principalmente, cómo todos son más rápidos que Naruto, pero debes recordar que cuando vemos las estadísticas de otras personas obtienes su estadística total, no solo la estadística base. Naruto [Observe] no es capaz de ver todos los diversos modificadores que impactan las estadísticas de otros. Dicho eso, Naruto todavía tiene mucho que aprender.

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Naruto se despertó y se preparó para el nuevo día por venir. Después de una rápida ducha fría y dientes recién lavados, Naruto comió un desayuno rápido de arroz y pescado a la parrilla, una receta que había aprendido en Nami y una que había venido a disfrutar realmente.

 **[Arroz y pescado a la parrilla]**

Restaura 1000 HP

+50 VIT y +20 DEX durante 60 minutos

En cuanto a la fuente del pez, esa era otra habilidad de la vida que había recogido en Nami no Kuni.

 **[Pesca (activo) Lv13 Exp: 13.12% CP 5]**

Hay algo gratificante en atrapar su propia comida y las abundantes aguas de las naciones elementales tienen mucho de sobra si tiene tiempo y paciencia.

13% de posibilidades adicionales de capturar peces comestibles.

Como resultado, había almacenado un montón de jurel y salmón en su inventario. Hablando de eso, tendría que vender la mayor parte lo antes posible para que no le vaya mal. Eso era algo más que había aprendido sobre su inventario, la comida todavía tenía fecha de vencimiento, realmente no ponía las cosas en estasis. Lo que lo llevó de vuelta a la necesidad de volver a tener el hábito de hacer diarios.

Naruto gruñó ante la idea de volver a la rutina diaria después de tener una gran experiencia en la misión Nami no Kuni. No necesariamente la misión en sí, sino el tiempo de entrenamiento, el tiempo de entrenamiento puro, no adulterado e ininterrumpido. No hay días para comer todo el tiempo con tareas estúpidas. Solo entrenando y una mazmorra con alguien que se estaba convirtiendo en un amigo decente. . . Ok, entonces Sakura todavía estaba perra a veces pero al menos parecía haber desarrollado un poco de respeto por él. Fue un comienzo.

Hablando de Sakura, Naruto sintió que finalmente había pasado de enamorarse de ella. Ella era su amiga segura, pero eso fue todo. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con ella, todos los días durante el último mes, más cerca de dos meses, había llegado a conocerla mucho mejor. Ella era muy femenina, demasiado femenina para su gusto. Se quejaba constantemente de todo, y si algo iba incluso un poco mal, se quejaba aún más y más sobre eso. Le gustan las flores, las compras, la ropa bonita y las joyas. A Naruto le gustan las armas, el entrenamiento y los videojuegos.

Luego estaba el hecho de que lo único que tenían en común era ser un ninja e incluso entonces ella no lo tomaba tan en serio como Naruto. Ella estaba allí para protegerse a sí misma y a su familia, un poco egoísta pero aún así una buena razón. Si a Naruto se le hubiera preguntado hace un año por qué se estaba convirtiendo en un shinobi, habría dicho que era para ganar respeto, para que la gente dejara de menospreciarlo. Ahora, honestamente podría decir que fue la 'Voluntad de Fuego' que el anciano le predicó todo el tiempo. Tenía una voluntad de hierro para proteger a todos, a su equipo, a sus amigos, incluso a los aldeanos que no lo trataban muy bien. Todavía se ganaría su respeto si pudiera, pero incluso si no podía, los protegería a todos hasta el día de su muerte.

Naruto estaba un poco triste cuando se dio cuenta pero sin el corazón roto como esperaba. Aún así, fue probablemente lo mejor a largo plazo, especialmente porque iban a ser compañeros de equipo por mucho tiempo.

Naruto terminó su desayuno y su autorreflexión y salió de su apartamento solo para ser emboscado por su casero, Michiya Ota.

"Tienes dos meses de retraso en el alquiler, págame al final del día o ya estás fuera", dijo el viejo gruñón.

Naruto quería mal golpear la cabeza del hombre a través de una pared, pero se contuvo. Él aceptaría la misión y resolvería el problema.

"Me ocuparé de las ratas en el sótano nuevamente", dijo Naruto.

"Y eso cubrirá un mes de su alquiler, ¿qué pasa con los otros dos meses?"

"¿Qué otros dos meses?" exigió Naruto.

"Debes el mes pasado, y este mes más la tarifa de un mes de retraso", explicó el anciano, sonriendo un poco.

"¿Que quieres que haga?" preguntó Naruto.

"Arregle el calentador de agua".

Naruto le dio al hombre una mirada inexpresiva, realmente quería matarlo. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí", luego dio media vuelta y se fue.

 **Quest Alert**

 **El alquiler se vence: pagar alquiler**

 **El alquiler debe pagarse antes de las 6:00 p. M. O será desalojado. Pague al propietario 1000 ryo antes de las 6:00 p.m. o limpie el nido de ratas de chakra en el sótano antes de las 6:00 p. M. (Debe traer sus colas como prueba de muerte).**

 **Premio de finalización: 500 Exp.**

 **Aumenta la reputación del propietario (el aumento de reputación se duplicará para eliminar el nido de ratas de chakra).**

 **Fallo de finalización: desalojo**

 **Disminuir la reputación con Konoha**

Naruto aceptó con un giro de los ojos. Luego apareció la segunda ventana de búsqueda.

 **Quest Alert**

 **El alquiler está vencido: Pay Rent**

 **El alquiler debe pagarse antes de las 6:00 p. M. O será desalojado. El propietario requiere que se repare el calentador de agua del edificio a cambio de la renta atrasada y la multa por atraso.**

 **Premio de finalización: 5000 Exp.**

 **Aumenta la reputación con el propietario.**

 **Fallo de finalización: desalojo**

 **Disminuir la reputación con Konoha**

Y de nuevo, Naruto aceptó. También significaba que tendría que ir a la tienda general y ver si podía comprar un pase de compras de nuevo. Entonces tendría que abastecerse de libros de habilidades para el mantenimiento del hogar.

Entonces, los planes de Naruto para el día fueron alterados por la necesidad de hacer el trabajo. Le tomó alrededor de una hora y media a Naruto completar todas sus misiones diarias en el distrito del mercado, incluida la búsqueda más difícil en la Tienda General para el pase de compras.

Después de eso, Naruto compró hasta la última reserva que pudo tener en la tienda.

 **[Reparación y mantenimiento del hogar intermedio] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Advanced Home Repair and Maintenance] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Calentador de agua] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Reparación de ventanas] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Floor Repair] Skill Book.**

 **[Ceiling Repair] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Interior Wall Repair] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Reparación de pared exterior] Libro de habilidad.**

 **[Foundation Repair] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Roof Repair] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Electrical Wiring Repair] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Electrical Switch Repair] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Electrical Outlet Repair] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Reparación de caja de fusibles eléctricos] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Reparación de iluminación eléctrica] Libro de habilidad.**

 **[Reparación de calefacción eléctrica] Libro de habilidad.**

 **[Air Conditioning Repair] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Duct Repair] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Furnace Repair] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Reparación de muebles] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Reparación de Tapicería] Libro de Habilidad.**

 **[Stovetop Burner Repair] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Reparador de hornos] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Reparación de azulejos de baño] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Shower Repair] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Reparación de refrigeradores] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Tatami Repair] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Beginner Home Painting] Libro de habilidades.**

 **Libro de Habilidad [Pintura de Casa Intermedia].**

 **[Advanced Home Painting] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Yester Repair] Libro de habilidades.**

 **[Reparación de mampostería] Libro de habilidad.**

 **[Cement Repair] Skill Book.**

 **[Beginner Demolition] Skill Book.**

 **[Demolition Intermedia] Libro de Habilidad.**

 **[Advanced Demolition] Libro de habilidades.**

Naruto llevó la pesada carga de libros de habilidades al mostrador, treinta y seis libros en total. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera se aplicarían a su situación, pero estaría condenado si no lograra nivelar esta habilidad tan alto como podía en este momento.

El empleado todavía se burló de él, pero felizmente registró sus compras y luego le cobró los 18000 Ryo que le costarían los libros.

Naruto pagó y salió de la tienda y se convirtió en un aliado. Naruto comenzó a recoger los libros uno por uno y los aprendió si podía. Aprendió tres libros y recibió una advertencia de 'LvMax', por lo que tomó el libro de habilidades intermedio y lo aprendió. Luego comenzó a repasar los libros nuevamente. Otros diecinueve libros y obtuvo otro 'LvMax' por lo que agarró el libro de habilidades avanzadas desbloqueando más niveles. Luego borró los últimos doce libros.

 **[Reparación y mantenimiento del hogar (activo) Lv52 Exp: 0.00 CP: 5]**

 **Todo el mundo debería saber cómo arreglar las cosas que se rompen en casa. Es increíble cuánto se puede hacer con solo un martillo y uñas.**

 **Velocidad adicional del 50% a [Reparación y mantenimiento del hogar] cuando está activo.**

Y ahora que Naruto sabía todo lo que necesitaría saber para reparar el calentador de agua de sus edificios, regresó a la Tienda General para conseguir repuestos. Le costó otros 10000 Ryo obtener una variedad de piezas que, según su conocimiento, podrían corregir cualquier problema con el calentador de agua, excepto un agujero gigante que requeriría su reemplazo, finalmente se dirigió a su apartamento.

Naruto limpió a las ratas sin esfuerzo, sin obtener ninguna experiencia de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera el rey. Con las ratas muertas, Naruto se puso a trabajar en el calentador de agua. Afortunadamente no había un agujero gigante en él o incluso una fuga. El piloto tuvo que ser reemplazado para hacerlo funcionar, pero Naruto decidió usar todas las piezas que compró de todos modos y reemplazar varias piezas que estaban obviamente gastadas y a punto de fallar. Al final, había ganado tres niveles más en su habilidad [Mantenimiento y reparación del hogar] y aún mejor, ahora tendría agua caliente por la mañana.

Naruto retrocedió del calentador de agua, apreciando su trabajo. Realmente fue un buen trabajo. Luego vio algo extraño, el calentador de agua tenía una barra de salud. Él ni siquiera lo había notado o tal vez no podía verlo antes, pero ahora vio que tenía una barra de salud. Excepto que no era exactamente un par de salud, era una barra de calidad. Esta barra de calidad rondaba el 63% y tenía un estado debajo de ella etiquetado como "Funcional". Naruto negó con la cabeza una vez ya que tenía otra cosa más que tratar gracias al juego, pero por ahora no era necesariamente algo malo.

Naruto se tomó un momento para mirar el resto del sótano, su mente detectaba automáticamente varias cosas que necesitaban reparación, cosas importantes como la caja de fusibles que las ratas habían estado usando para construir sus nidos, el horno de construcción que parecía como si no hubiera funcionado en años, había varias grietas y lagunas en la base del edificio que necesitaban mucha reparación, también era probable que todas las malditas chacras siguieran entrando, sin mencionar las luces centelleantes que se encontraban arriba. sin duda sufriendo tanto la caja de fusibles como las ratas. Todos muestran una calidad deficiente, muchos de ellos con un estado de 'No funcional'. Aún así, no era algo que Naruto iba a arreglar, de todos modos no tenía una razón para arreglar un edificio que estaba destinado a la destrucción en unos pocos años.

Naruto empacó sus herramientas y recogió la basura de sus reparaciones y abandonó el sótano, arrojando la basura en el cubo afuera en su camino para entregar la búsqueda al administrador del edificio.

"Está bien, ya has hecho, bastardo tacaño", le espetó Naruto al anciano.

"Bien, entonces puede considerar su renta atrapada y pagada", dijo Ota. El viejo se dio vuelta y se fue sin decir una palabra más. Él realmente era un viejo bastardo grosero.

Naruto salió de su edificio de apartamentos, esta vez en un esfuerzo por encontrar a Shikamaru y Chouji. Revisó los lugares habituales donde la pareja tendía a pasar el rato comenzando con Yakiniku-Q, luego el parque Shogi y algunos de los lugares favoritos de observación de nubes de Shikamaru antes de finalmente decidir probar las casas de su clan.

"Hola, estoy buscando a Shikamaru", dijo Naruto, mirando a uno de los guardias compuestos del clan a las afueras de las puertas del clan Nara.

"No está adentro", respondió el guardia, no había malicia en su respuesta.

"¿Está él en una misión?"

"Creo que fue a ver al heredero del clan Akimichi".

"Gracias", respondió Naruto, era su conversación más suave con uno de los guardias del clan Nara todavía. Y lo hizo un poco sospechoso dada su historia con ellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Naruto llegara a la casa de Chouji. A diferencia del clan Nara con su gran complejo, los Akimichi tenían más vecindario, sin puertas ni muros ni guardias, sí tenían una patrulla, pero era bastante laxa.

"Hola Naruto-kun" saludó a la mamá de Chouji. Naruto había conocido a la mujer muchas veces y siempre estaba sorprendido por lo agradable que realmente era la mujer, incluso para él.

"Hola Akimichi-san, ¿están aquí Chouji y Shikamaru?"

"Simplemente los echaste de menos. Iban a encontrarse con Ino-chan y luego ir a entrenar", respondió ella.

"Gracias", dijo Naruto, esperando escaparse rápidamente. Tan agradable como la mujer, definitivamente tenía el don de la palabra, su estado incluso lo decía.

"¿Cómo fue tu gran misión? ¿Todo salió bien?"

"Sí, fue increíble. Tendré que decírtelo todo pronto pero ahora me muero por entrenar con mis amigos".

"Me alegra oír eso. Ahora diviértete con esos muchachos, solo trata de no meterte en demasiados problemas", dijo, haciendo un gesto para que se pusiera en movimiento.

"Bien, más tarde entonces", dijo Naruto, sonriendo para la mujer amable.

Después de eso, a Naruto le llevó unos diez minutos llegar a las Flores Yamanaka. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a todo el equipo 10, sin sensei, saliendo de la tienda.

"Yo", saludó Naruto con una sonrisa para su amigo.

"Naruto, bienvenido de nuevo", dijo Chouji primero. "¿Como estuvo tu viaje?"

"En las palabras de Shikamaru, problemático", respondió con una sonrisa. "Pero de todos modos fue increíble. Tendré que contarte todo sobre ellos. ¿A dónde se dirigen ahora?"

"Entrenamiento", respondió Shikamaru. "Hemos estado forzando a Ino a entrenar con nosotros mientras te fuiste".

"¿Quién está forzando a quién?" exigió Ino.

"Bien, Ino exigió que empezáramos a entrenar con ella", explicó Shikamaru.

"¿Te importa si me uno a ustedes, chicos?" preguntó Naruto.

Shikamaru sonrió. "Por supuesto."

Chouji tenía su propia sonrisa.

Naruto formó un equipo sin palabras e invitó a la pareja.

"Maldición, Naruto, te hiciste mucho más fuerte. ¿En qué clase de misión estabas?" preguntó Chouji, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"¿Cómo demonios puedes decirlo?" preguntó Ino.

"Simplemente podemos", dijo Shikamaru. "Hemos entrenado juntos el tiempo suficiente para poder decir". Ino compró su explicación a la perfección.

"Ahí lo tienes, Naruto. He estado buscando por todas partes. ¿Sabes que tu casero es un gilipollas completo?" preguntó Sakura, caminando hacia el grupo.

"Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros para entrenar?"

"Claro", dijo Sakura.

Naruto la invitó a la fiesta.

"¿Ella sabe?" preguntó Chouji.

"Lo descubrí", respondió Sakura.

"Algo así lo descubrí, como hiciste con Shikamaru".

"Tengo la sensación de que hay una conversación oculta en este momento de la que no soy parte", dijo Ino, en su mayoría ignorada.

"¿Y?"

"Es algo increíble", dijo Sakura.

"De todos modos, esto debería constituir un grupo realmente bueno. Sakura-chan se ha convertido en todo un irión", se jactó Naruto en nombre de su amigo.

"Oh, realmente, la frente finalmente ha demostrado un poco de habilidad, ¿eh?" preguntó Ino.

"Cuidado, Ino, ella es mucho más fuerte que tú ahora", dijo Naruto, sonriendo.

"Ha, como si", dijo Ino. "Alguna vez un gusano de libro, siempre un gusano de libro".

"Ino, sé amable", Chouji la regañó. "Aquí todos somos shinobis de Konoha, actuemos así. Ahora, ¿estamos todos listos para realizar algún entrenamiento hoy?"

"Supongo", dijo Shikamaru.

"Bien", dijo Ino, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Estoy listo", dijo Sakura.

"Claro, y cuando terminemos todos podemos ir a una gran comida", sugirió Chouji.

"Entonces, ¿dónde han estado entrenando?" preguntó Naruto.

"Principalmente en el campo 12 y 13, el campo 11 acaba siendo demasiado fácil", respondió Shikamaru.

"Entonces campo 14 o 15 entonces?" preguntó Naruto. Probablemente sería demasiado fácil para Naruto en este punto, pero con tanta gente no sería una mala idea intentar primero un campo de nivel inferior antes de intentar algo potencialmente más peligroso.

"¿Sabemos qué hay en cada campo?" preguntó Sakura.

"No tengo idea, pero eso es mitad de divertido ¿no?" preguntó Naruto emocionado.

"Problemático", se quejó Shikamaru.

"¿No son catorce el viejo campo de batalla?" preguntó Ino, un ligero temblor en su voz.

"¿Si lo?"

"¿No está ese lugar embrujado?"

"Bien, entonces el campo quince es", dijo Naruto, su viejo miedo a los fantasmas que se levantan al instante.

"Wimp", bromeó Sakura.

Naruto estuvo tentado de replicar y hacer que pasaran a catorce años después de su burla, pero resistió el impulso por muy poco. Él la dirigió una fulminante mirada hacia ella, a lo que ella solo sonrió.

"Vámonos", dijo Shikamaru.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y luego saltó al tejado más cercano y se movió hacia el este seguido por su compañero de equipo y amigos. No tardó mucho en llegar al campo de entrenamiento en cuestión. Era un terreno pantanoso, hecho para simular exactamente eso.

 **Campo de entrenamiento 15 -** Este pantano fue diseñado para simular posibles escenarios de combate que se desarrollaron en la primera guerra mundial de shinobi. Esta zona todavía está plagada de serpientes y caimanes que buscan su próxima comida. Si no te dan las arenas movedizas, tal vez lo mejor es mirar tu paso. Nivel recomendado: 14.

"Esto debería ser divertido", dijo Shikamaru rotundamente.

"No voy a entrar", dijo Ino. "Este es un vestido de batalla de Kunoichi de Tsuki no Kuni. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me costó esto? Será destruido allí. No lo haré".

"Entonces, sigue siendo extremadamente vanidosa. Supongo que no todas las cosas cambian después de la academia", se burló Naruto. Su estado, de hecho, seguía siendo vanidoso y estaría condenado si no hacía ningún esfuerzo por romperla. Demonios, había roto a Sakura de sus maneras Fangirl, vano tenía que ser cien veces más fácil.

La ceja de Ino se crispó. "¡No soy vanidoso!"

"Oh, por favor", dijo Sakura. "Eres tan vanidoso. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste en tu cabello y elegiste tu vestido esta mañana?"

"Unas pocas ... horas pero eso no me hace vano".

"Ino, eres un shinobi, si te toma más de un minuto vestirte y prepararte para el combate, entonces estás equivocado", dijo Sakura.

"Es fácil que digas frente a la valla publicitaria. No hay nada que nadie pueda ver", dijo Ino.

Sakura entornó los ojos. "Al menos no me veo como una zorra".

Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji todos sabiamente retrocedieron de los dos que estaban a punto de llegar a los golpes.

"¡Perra!"

"¡Skank!"

"¡Puta!"

"¡Feo!"

"¡Deformado!"

"¿Insultar?" Naruto susurró a Shikamaru inquisitivamente.

"Problemático", susurró él.

"¡Error de moda!"

"Recupera eso," siseó Ino, listo para atacar realmente ahora.

Sakura sonrió con satisfacción. "¿Qué pasa? ¿No puede enfrentar la verdad de que no solo eres vanidoso sino que también eres un amante de la moda? Ni siquiera una kunoichi seria".

La cara de Ino se volvió casi tan púrpura como su ropa cuando la sangre se acumuló y se oscureció en su ira. "Como si tuvieras espacio para hablar, Fangirl".

Sakura se rió de esta. "Yo era un Fangirl. No tengo dudas al respecto, pero he tenido ... Supongo que podrías llamarlo un duro despertar. Me he recuperado desde que me convertí en shinobi para cambiarme a mí mismo. Claramente, no. "

Ino fulminó con la mirada, la ira se podía sentir irradiando de la joven. "No tengo que demostrarte nada".

"No, no es así. Tienes que demostrarlo a todos. Todos debemos ser capaces de confiar en ti para que cuando nuestras vidas estén en riesgo, estés allí para protegernos igual que nosotros. "Te protegeré. Sin importar si se vuelve un poco desordenado en el proceso", interrumpió Naruto, viendo el momento de entrar antes de que realmente llegara a las manos.

Naruto parecía haber desarrollado un don para decir cosas duras que también parecían motivar a otros.

Ino guardó silencio durante un minuto completo antes de responder. "Bien, terminemos con este campo de entrenamiento".

"¿Y tu precioso vestido?" preguntó Sakura.

"Es solo un vestido", respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, tratando de poner en un acto difícil.

Naruto gimió. Él se quitó la chaqueta y se la tendió. Fue lo suficientemente largo como para proteger su vestido de la mayor parte del daño. "Lo quiero de vuelta cuando terminemos aquí".

"No llevo esa chamarra repugnante".

"Póntelo", ordenó Naruto, sin dejar espacio para la discusión.

Ino se estremeció al ser ordenada tan duramente pero hizo lo que le dijeron, poniéndose la chaqueta, era de un tamaño demasiado grande para ella y bastante pesada, pero de hecho protegería su precioso vestido. Rápidamente lo cerró y rodó la manga un par de veces para darle mejor acceso a sus manos.

Naruto se quedó usando su camiseta blanca sin mangas, exponiendo completamente sus hombros y brazos, incluso si los antebrazos estaban cubiertos con armadura. No le gustaba sentirse tan expuesto, pero podría haber sido peor.

"Está bien, entonces Chouji, estás en el punto, Naruto será tu espalda inmediata", Shikamaru comenzó a configurar su formación. "Sakura, quiero que los sigas pero no demasiado de cerca, eres nuestro único sanador y eso significa que tienes que mantenerte vivo sin importar qué. Ino, tú y yo tomaremos las posiciones de sendero, será nuestro trabajo hacer daño a cualquier mutación de chakra que aparezca aquí. Esperaría serpientes y posiblemente lagartos, pero nunca se sabe ". Shikamaru añadió el último detalle solo para el beneficio de Ino, el resto de ellos había visto el mensaje cuando entraron al campo.

La primera mutación de chakra que encontraron fue una serpiente como se esperaba. La serpiente era tan gruesa como Naruto y diez veces más larga no se esperaba.

 **Anaconda Niv. 13**

 **HP: 2200/2200 CP: 100/100**

 **Esta serpiente no solo crece rápidamente sino que también es bastante rápida. También ten cuidado con su veneno, es muy mortal.**

"Entonces, supongo que es venenoso y probablemente muy rápido".

"Rápido, mira qué tan grande es. ¿Cómo puede ser rápido?" preguntó Ino.

"Todo es músculo", respondió Sakura. "Pero es una Anaconda, no debería ser venenosa en absoluto. Las de Anaconda son serpientes constrictoras".

"¿Constricción?" preguntó Naruto, mirando a la afortunada serpiente dormida.

"Significa que te exprimirá hasta la muerte", ella simplificó.

"En ese momento, ¿algún plan?" preguntó Chouji, armándose a sí mismo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y saltó hacia el cielo, salió un kunai y cargó con chakra. Aterrizó, cortando la cabeza de la serpiente limpiamente y matándola de un solo golpe. "No es realmente necesario", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Problemático", gimió Shikamaru. "¿Qué hay de los otros cinco que acabas de despertar?"

Naruto se giró para mirar y de hecho había otros cinco en los que acababa de aterrizar. Él nunca los vio, incluso con su habilidad de jugador, estaban perfectamente camuflados a su alrededor.

"Simplemente salté a una trampa, ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto, de repente se agachó bajo la primera serpiente y luego saltó sobre los siguientes dos solo para ser golpeado por la cola de un cuarto. La cola en realidad no dolía tanto, el árbol que lo detuvo lo hizo, especialmente la pequeña rama por la que atravesó su hombro.

"Problemático", se quejó Shikamaru otra vez, su sombra atando rápidamente a las serpientes. "Chouji, comienza a pisotearlos. Sakura, mira si puedes sacar a Naruto de ese árbol y curarlo. Ino, arrojar kunai a los ojos de las serpientes y tratar de cegarlos, al menos les aburrirá los sentidos".

El grupo rápidamente siguió órdenes, matando serpientes, incluso Naruto se unió nuevamente después de que Sakura lo sanó. Entonces ese primer grupo murió rápidamente a pesar de la decisión apresurada de Naruto.

"Lo siento muchachos, seré más cauteloso en el futuro", dijo tímidamente Naruto.

"Oh, dejaron sus colmillos atrás", dijo Sakura, moviéndose rápidamente para recogerlos.

"¿Qué querríamos con sus colmillos?" preguntó Ino.

"Venom", respondió Sakura, como si fuera obvio. "Podemos extraer algo de su veneno de los colmillos. No será mucho, pero más que suficiente para cubrir un kunai o katana o lo que sea realmente".

"Está bien, entonces tal vez valen la pena", dijo Ino. "Pero cómo los dividimos. Somos cinco y tenemos doce colmillos".

"Esperamos hasta el final. Estoy seguro de que hay muchas más serpientes por aquí. Estoy seguro de que vamos a matar mucho antes de irnos de aquí", dijo Sakura.

Ino se frunció el ceño a sí misma por algo tan obvio que echaría de menos. Ella estaba claramente desconcertada por su conversación anterior. Peor aún fue ver a Sakura en el trabajo, realmente se había convertido en una muy buena iryonin.

"Sigamos adelante, todavía tenemos que encontrarnos con Asuma-sensei después del almuerzo", llamó Shikamaru, sacando a Ino de su ensoñación y levantando la otra y moviéndose de nuevo.

Continuaron adentrándose más en el pantano, finalmente se encontraron con otro grupo de serpientes y las mataron, incluso más rápido que el primer grupo y se llevaron doce colmillos más. Sin embargo, esta vez cuando se movieron para ir al agua ondeó un poco, causando que Naruto saltara hacia atrás y arrastrara a Chouji con él.

"¿Qué es?"

"El agua, algo se está moviendo en ella".

"Sí, pesqué, idiota", dijo Ino.

Naruto ignoró a Ino. Él clavó la mirada en el agua, tratando de ver a través de sus tenebrosas profundidades cuando vio algo grande. Esta vez abordó a todo el grupo cuando la cosa salió disparada del agua como un misil gigante, su boca era lo suficientemente grande como para comerse a todos. Aterrizó con un fuerte golpe antes de girar para enfrentarlos. El cocodrilo era enorme, su piel era negra como la noche y sus ojos brillaban de un amarillo espeluznante que advertía de peligro.

"Ese es un gran bolso esperando que ocurra", dijo Naruto, siendo el primero en ponerse de pie.

 **Oversized Alligator Lvl 17**

 **HP: 4500/4500 CP: 100/100**

 **Grande, mortal y hambriento, no es una combinación muy saludable para cualquier tonto que vagabundea por el pantano, una vez que esta bestia ha mordido, nunca lo soltará.**

"¿Bolso?" Preguntó Ino, apareciendo primero solo para desmayarse al ver a la lagarto curtida deteniéndose frente a ellos.

"Claro, ella es inútil", gruñó Naruto. "Shika, puedes sacarla del camino. Este tipo va a ser difícil de dejar y vamos a necesitar un poco de espacio para hacerlo".

"No tiene mucho chakra, pero es mucho HP", comentó Sakura, volviendo a ponerse de pie.

Naruto escupió algunas bolas de barro para ver lo difícil que era. Ver el barro golpeado y la piel de cocodrilo deprimirse, pero no romperse ni hematomas fue desalentador. Ver tan poco de su caída de HP fue aún más.

"¿Podría ser este el jefe ya?" preguntó Chouji.

"De ninguna manera", dijo Shikamaru. "Piensa en Mama Boar".

"Estoy seguro de que no quiero ver esta versión de las cosas de un Papa Jabalí", dijo Chouji, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

"Lo hago", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Había cabreado al caimán con éxito ya que ahora lo estaba atacando con un abandono imprudente. No parecía tener muchas habilidades o habilidades, solo persiguió a quien lo enloqueció tratando de comérselos. Naruto pasó a ser bastante bueno y enloqueció a las bestias y no fue tan malo como para evitar que se lo comieran tampoco.

Así que fue una muerte muy lenta o lo hubiera sido si el cocodrilo no giró y huyó por el camino tan pronto como su HP cayó por debajo de los cuatro mil.

"¿Se escapó?" preguntó Naruto, claramente confundido. "Nunca he visto una mutación solo girar y correr así".

"Esto podría ser un problema", dijo Shikamaru.

"Chicos", dijo Chouji, con un dedo tembloroso apuntando hacia donde corría el cocodrilo.

Naruto y Shikamaru miraron para ver al menos una docena de serpientes corriendo por el camino hacia ellos.

"¿Envió minions?" preguntó Chouji? "

"Chouji, has estado jugando demasiados juegos últimamente", dijo Shikamaru.

"Sakura, despierta Ino, no podemos protegerla y pelear contra muchos al mismo tiempo", ordenó Naruto, que ya formaba una docena de clones y los envió al frente para ralentizar a las serpientes y quizás matar a uno o dos mientras estaba en eso.

Los clones de Naruto lograron frenarlos pero solo mataron a una serpiente. Chouji los detuvo a todos en sus huellas resbaladizas, pateando un pie gigantesco que subía por el terreno pantanoso. No duró mucho, pero dio a Naruto y Shikamaru tiempo para bombardear la pila de serpientes con bolas de fuego y barro, matando a unos pocos y dañando a otros. Naruto lo siguió con una lluvia de kunai con etiquetas explosivas alrededor de las manijas.

Para cuando las serpientes llegaron a ellos, solo quedaban tres y todos estaban bastante heridos. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que terminara con Ino y Sakura salpicando desde la distancia mientras Naruto y Chouji mantenían su atención en ellos.

"Sakura, sana a Chouji y repone tu chakra luego cúrate a ti mismo", ordenó Naruto. "Creo que tenemos un pequeño respiro".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se fue a trabajar. Chouji tuvo algunas abrasiones por sus esfuerzos para detener a las serpientes inicialmente, no era nada amenazante para la vida pero era una medida de precaución.

El grupo siguió el camino pisoteado por las serpientes y el cocodrilo. Cuando llegaron al siguiente claro, el cocodrilo los estaba esperando, ahora con una especie de placa de metal reluciente cubierta de puntas puntiagudas y afiladas en la cabeza.

Naruto habría gruñido al cocodrilo si hubiera tenido tiempo de hacerlo. El cocodrilo cargó violentamente contra el grupo, su cabeza cavando una trinchera a través del terreno blando.

El grupo se dispersó de su camino esquivando el daño potencial que podrían sufrir.

La carga del Cocodrilo no se detuvo hasta que golpeó contra un árbol de mangle y lo detuvo en seco. Dio unos pocos pasos vacilantes hacia atrás desde el árbol, luego negó con la cabeza una vez que se giró, mirando a Ino.

Naruto notó que el HP de cocodrilo había caído unos cincuenta puntos después de golpear el árbol. "Ino, esquiva. Todos, encuentra un árbol, cuando te carga, esquiva. Se hace más daño a sí mismo que nuestras armas".

Todos encontraron un manglar para pararse frente a él y era solo una cuestión de esquivar al caimán imbécil. Cuando su salud se redujo, otros miles rugieron ruidosamente, luego giraron y volvieron a correr, pisoteando otro camino en el pantano para que lo siguieran.

Naruto estaba de inmediato en guardia frente al camino que el cocodrilo pisoteó. Tenía razón al hacerlo, otra docena de serpientes se dirigieron directamente hacia ellos. Aunque esta vez estaban mejor preparados. Las serpientes nunca tuvieron una oportunidad.

"¿Alguien más tiene la sensación de que este cocodrilo va a seguir haciendo esto hasta que lo matemos?" preguntó Sakura.

"¿Alguien más se pregunta de dónde viene la armadura?" preguntó Ino.

"¿Alguien realmente está sorprendido de que los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha estén completamente jodidos?" preguntó Naruto. Era una pregunta justa, cómo cualquiera de ellos podría esperar algo más que extraño. . . bien . . . extraño.

"Molesto."

"Shikamaru, dilo otra vez. Te desafío", desafió Ino, mirando al genio no tan perezoso.

Shikamaru suspiró pero se abstuvo de decir nada.

"Sigamos adelante", dijo Naruto, caminando primero hacia el camino. Chouji rápidamente lo tomó, tomando su lugar al frente de la línea.

Otro claro y el caimán los estaba esperando. Esta vez llevaba más armadura, en toda su espina dorsal, cubriendo su cola, cuya punta era ahora una bola de púas en forma de estrella matutina.

"Chouji, Naruto, no es muy inteligente, golpea y corre de un extremo del campo al otro, pero no dejes que se acerque o te destrozará".

"¿Cómo lo matamos?" preguntó Chouji.

"Su vientre aún está desprotegido", dijo Sakura.

"¿Así que etiquetas explosivas a lo largo del camino que está corriendo?" preguntó Ino.

"Sí, pero tendrás que pasar el tiempo bien o yo y Chouji están jodidos", dijo Naruto.

"Tenemos un plan, vamos a ejecutar", dijo Shikamaru, comenzando a preparar su kunai con una etiqueta explosiva.

Ino y Sakura siguieron el ejemplo de Shikamaru mientras que Chouji y Naruto cargaron primero, preparados para enojar al cocodrilo negro gigante.

Naruto comenzó a estallar, lanzándola al rápido con algunas balas de barro, casi sin daño gracias a la armadura del bastardo.

Después del tirón inicial, fue relativamente fácil volar al feo cocodrilo por el campo. Dañarlo fue menos fácil. El momento de las etiquetas explosivas no fue bueno al principio de la pelea, pero a medida que entraron en un patrón más el daño se hizo más frecuente y solo un poco más.

"Un pase más debería terminarlo", dijo Shikamaru, respirando pesadamente. Incluso con Naruto y Chouji atacando a la bestia por todo el campo, él, Sakura e Ino se encontraban corriendo igual, cada vez que sus etiquetas daban un gran golpe de daño, el cocodrilo se volvía loco alborotando por dañar cualquier cosa que pudiera. Hubo algunas llamadas muy cercanas, Shikamaru estuvo a punto de ser decapitado una vez.

La última de las etiquetas explosivas detonó dejando caer a los caimanes puntos de golpe a solo un punto. Rugió de dolor, escupiendo sangre. Dio media vuelta y se alejó cojeando, pareciendo completamente derrotado.

"¿A dónde va ahora?" preguntó Ino. "¿Y por qué no está muerto todavía?"

"Está muerto", dijo Shikamaru. "Él también lo sabe".

"¿Seguimos?" preguntó Ino.

Naruto no respondió, pero siguió de todos modos. La bestia era peligrosa, necesitaba asegurarse de que muriera.

Encontraron al cocodrilo caído, lanzando sus últimas respiraciones.

"Chisai Ao", gritó un joven, abrazando al cocodrilo moribundo. "¿Quién haría esto? ¿Quién te haría daño así que, mi precioso amigo? Mi pequeño cocodrilo azul"

Naruto se sorprendió al ver a alguien allí. Probablemente tenía tres o cuatro años más que ellos. Llevaba una chaqueta y pantalones de piel de aligátor de cuero negro. En su frente había un protector de la frente de Konoha. Sobre su cabeza había un nombre.

 **Wani Washi Lvl 20**

"Tú", siseó, al ver a Naruto por primera vez. "¿Has hecho esto? ¿Cómo podría un aliado? Un Konoha Shinobi no menos, haz esto? Soy el último del clan Wani y has matado a mi compañero. Mi vida shinobi está destruida. Ahora te mataré antes de cometer el seppuku, mi compañero será vengado ".

"Uh, tu pareja simplemente trató de comerme a mí y a mis amigos. ¿Qué pensaste que sucedería?"

"Little Blue era inofensivo, debes haberlo provocado, haber intentado lastimarlo primero. No puedes salir de esto. Te mataré ahora. Que el Shinigami te torture a ti y a tus camaradas por la eternidad".

"Esto está completamente jodido", gruñó Naruto. "Amigo, no queremos pelear contigo".

"No tienes elección", dijo el joven, desapareciendo solo para reaparecer justo en frente de Naruto.

Naruto le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago y un lado de la cara que le dio a Shikamaru la oportunidad de agarrar a Washi con su sombra.

"¿Vas a parar esto ahora?" Preguntó Naruto, alejándose de Washi.

"Nunca me detendré", siseó, su chakra llameando de repente, liberándose del lazo. "Waninin no Jutsu". Casi gritó. El cuerpo del hombre comenzó a moverse drásticamente, primero su cara alargada se convirtió en la de un cocodrilo con piel coriácea pálida. Luego se inclinó levemente, cuando una cresta a lo largo de su espalda se desprendió, sobresaliendo de la parte posterior de su chaqueta, luego una cola larga y gruesa estalló repentinamente en su espalda baja. Su jutsu terminó dejándolo luciendo como una especie de hombre cocodrilo híbrido.

La transformación de Washi tuvo el efecto adicional de cambiar su nivel de veinte a treinta. El nivel de este tipo era demasiado alto para estar en este campo en particular si él era parte de esta pseudo mazmorra. Así que o tropezaron con algo que no debían tener o este fue un campo de entrenamiento realmente desordenado, más que cualquiera de los campos que había corrido hasta ahora.

"Mi sombra no puede atraparlo más", dijo Shikamaru, advirtiendo al equipo.

"Le daré el primer golpe, manténganlo ocupado mientras ustedes hacen un plan para lidiar con él", dijo Naruto, sabiendo que tenía las mejores posibilidades de sobrevivir.

 **Wani Washi Lvl 30**

 **HP: 2500/2500 CP: 1250/1250**

 **Washi es el último de su clan, mantiene un estrecho vínculo con Chisai Ao, un cocodrilo que ha criado desde su nacimiento. Su clan es conocido por el vínculo que comparten con los caimanes, es similar al de un Inuzuka y un ninken aunque mucho más volátil y aún más peligroso. Cuídate de su transformación, ya que no pueden distinguir amigo de enemigo una vez completa.**

Naruto atacó primero, una ráfaga de patadas y puñetazos de él mismo y varios clones que se engendraron para atacar y sustituir si era necesario, todo de una vez. No estaba haciendo mucho daño pero estaba manteniendo su atención.

Washi se apresuró a defenderse con varios chasquidos de su mandíbula alargada y dientes afilados seguidos de patadas giratorias y pestañas en la cola.

Naruto hizo una mueca cuando tomó un golpe de cola y un combo de patadas a su cadera, estómago y costillas, pero luchó contra el dolor, asegurándose de cambiar con un clon cuando ese combo de ataque en particular volviera.

Shikamaru estaba ocupado tratando de formular un plan mientras Naruto lo mantenía ocupado. "Entonces, obviamente no queremos matarlo, es un shinobi de Konoha, pero tenemos que detenerlo, lo que significa noquearlo".

Ino echó un vistazo a la pelea entre Naruto y Washi haciendo una mueca mientras Naruto tomaba otro ataque bastante brutal que probablemente la hubiera matado, pero Naruto se recuperó y atacó de nuevo. "¿Cómo sugieres que hagamos eso?"

"Con esto", dijo Sakura, sosteniendo un frasco. "Es un veneno paralítico, lo dosificamos con suficiente cantidad de este medicamento y lo sujetarán lo suficiente como para que con suerte lo noqueemos. Solo tenemos que descubrir cómo darle la dosis suficiente".

"Ino, ¿todavía tienes esos senbon?" preguntó Chouji.

"¿Sí, por qué?"

"¿No dijo Asuma-sensei que eran una gran herramienta para liberar veneno porque pueden penetrar mejor?"

"Ooh, sí", dijo Ino, rápidamente alcanzando el senbon que había tenido sentado en su bolsa pero que nunca se había molestado en usar. "¿Van a atravesar ese escondite suyo?"

"Definitivamente", dijo Shikamaru. "Su piel no es tan gruesa como el cocodrilo de gran tamaño con el que luchamos antes, solo mira, Naruto ha sido capaz de cortarlo un poco".

Era cierto, Naruto había logrado cortar al tipo un poco aquí y allá, principalmente en sus brazos donde las escamas no se extendían más allá del brazo superior.

Ino rápidamente pasó el senbon a Sakura. Sakura luego comenzó a sumergir las agujas una por una en el frasco antes de devolvérselas a Ino y Shikamaru, finalmente guardando una docena para ella.

"Chouji, tu nos proteges. Si esto lo enoja tendremos que mantenerlo alejado de nosotros hasta que Naruto pueda recuperar su atención". Shikamaru giró el senbon en su mano tratando de obtener el peso antes de lanzar uno.

Gritó Naruto cuando sintió que algo repentinamente lo clavaba en su mejilla izquierda. Miró hacia atrás rápidamente y vio a Shikamaru haciendo una mueca.

"Lo siento por eso", dijo Shikamaru.

"Apuntar la próxima vez!" gritó Naruto antes de mirar al hombre híbrido de cocodrilo. Se agachó bajo la mandíbula de Washi justo a tiempo para evitar un poco lo que le hubiera quitado la cabeza. Desafortunadamente, esquivarlo permitió que Washi siguiera el látigo de la cola que lo golpeó en la cara y lo envió a toda velocidad por el terreno pantanoso.

Naruto se sentía un poco lento mientras estaba de pie. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza un par de veces mientras se levantaba nuevamente, se sentía lento. "¿Las agujas fueron envenenadas?"

"Sí, espera un poco más", dijo Sakura.

Naruto asintió lentamente, sintiendo claramente los efectos y miró a Washi para ver varias agujas sobresaliendo de los brazos de su oponente. Se estaba moviendo lentamente hacia Naruto y parecía estar desacelerando más con cada paso.

Naruto sabía eso con Washi disminuido significativamente que ahora sería el momento de bombardear al chico con bolas de barro. Naruto corrió a través de sellos manuales lo más rápido que pudo y escupió una bola de barro.

Washi ni siquiera registró el barro que viajaba hacia él, estaba envuelto en su transformación, por lo que cuando la bola de barro le golpeó la cabeza y lo derribó, no le importó. Se preocupó menos cuando las siguientes tres bolas de barro impactaron en su pecho y brazos. No podía importarle más ya que algo más lo golpeó con la fuerza de un yunque aliviando su conciencia.

Naruto y el grupo se congelaron sorprendidos cuando una bola de cuero azul de aproximadamente la mitad del tamaño del cuerpo de Washi estalló en el agua del pantano e impactó al chico que lo dejó inconsciente. Antes de que Washi llegara al suelo, su transformación había empezado a desvanecerse. Estaban más sorprendidos cuando la pelota se desenrolló a la forma de otro cocodrilo, significativamente más pequeño que el primero que lucharon y este era completamente azul en color.

 **Wani Chisai Ao Lvl 20**

Quedaron atónitos cuando el cocodrilo se encabritó sobre sus patas traseras y se inclinó hacia ellos repetidas veces, gruñendo algo que nunca iban a entender. Luego giró hacia Washi, sus patas delanteras rechonchas y sus patas recogieron a Washi, ahora completamente libre de su transformación, y procedieron a abofetearlo varias veces.

"Chisai Ao, ¿es esto la otra vida?" el chico gimió al ver a su compañero.

Chisai le gruñó al chico, su tono e inflexión cambiaron varias veces.

"¿No estoy muerto? ¿Cómo estás vivo?"

Otra serie de gruñidos.

"Pero te vi morir, te tuve en mis brazos".

El cocodrilo lo abofeteó varias veces y gruñe más.

"Pensé que habías llegado a luchar contra ellos".

Más bofetadas y más gruñidos.

Washi se sonrojó y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza antes de volverse para mirar a Naruto y su equipo.

"Esto es tan vergonzoso. Pensé que habías matado a Chisai Ao".

"¿Sabes que Chisai es azul? ¿Y el otro cocodrilo era negro?" gritó Ino.

"Ah ... bueno ... ya ves ... el asunto es ... mi clan es daltónico debido a nuestra relación con los caimanes".

Ino tuvo que ser retenida, afortunadamente Shikamaru estaba muy por delante de ella y la había retenido tanto a ella como a Sakura, la última más precautoria y afortunadamente innecesaria.

"Supongo que me iré, disculpe por el problema. Ah, y supongo que puede tener esto para su problema. De todos modos, ya había terminado aprendiéndolo", dijo, lanzando un pergamino hacia el grupo. Luego, juntos, él y Chisai saltaron al pantano y desaparecieron en las aguas turbias.

"¿Simplemente lo dejamos ir?" exigió Ino. "Vamos a informarlo totalmente, ¿cierto?"

"Puedes intentarlo", dijo Shikamaru. "Nadie estaba realmente herido, así que no es realmente un gran problema".

"Habla por ti mismo", dijo Naruto, había perdido la mitad de su HP tratando de contener al tipo y proteger a sus amigos sin causar daño permanente a Washi.

"Oh, deja de lloriquear, te estoy curando ahora, ¿no?" preguntó Sakura, mientras se concentraba en curar a Naruto del daño que sufrió y del veneno con el que había sido golpeado inadvertidamente.

"¿Qué es el pergamino, Shikamaru?" preguntó Ino.

"[Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu]", respondió.

"¿Es esa una versión en agua de mi [Doton: Teppodama]?" preguntó Naruto.

"Bastante", dijo Shikamaru. "Entonces, ¿quién lo quiere?"

"Dale a Ino-cerdo", dijo Sakura. "Ella necesita algo si va a ser útil en el futuro".

"Problemático", dijo Shikamaru, anticipándose a la pelea que pronto estallaría entre los dos. Le tendió el pergamino a Ino, distrayéndola instantáneamente de sus planes de mutilar a Sakura, o al menos intentarlo.

"Gracias, frente".

"Compruébalo", dijo Chouji. Mientras el grupo había decidido qué hacer con el pergamino, había ido a revisar el cuerpo del Cocodrilo de Gran Tamaño que se había descompuesto rápidamente después de su muerte. En sus manos ahora tenía una pila de Ryo y un cráneo plateado.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" preguntó Ino, señalando el cráneo.

Naruto lo miró, activando su [Observe] sin palabras.

 **Gorra Skull de Wani:** el cráneo de un cocodrilo mutado chakra que tiene una fuerte placa de metal adherida a él. Imbuido de la testarudez del cocodrilo del que procede, también está bendecido con la fuerza y la resistencia del mismo caimán del que procede. Estadísticas: +20 DEF, +20 VIT, +10 STR, DUR 75/75.

"Eso definitivamente debería ir a Chouji", dijo Naruto. "Tiene un montón de defensa y el chakra imbuido en él aumentará su vitalidad y fuerza".

"¿Como sabes eso?" preguntó Ino, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

"Fuinjutsu", Shikamaru lo cubrió a la perfección. "Él puede detectar mejoras en los chakras por eso".

"Eso es genial. Tal vez no seas completamente inútil después de todo", dijo Ino, sonriendo.

"Lo que sea, Ino-cerdo", dijo Sakura, llegando a la defensa de su compañero de equipo. "Si no fuera por Naruto, ya habrías sido comida de caimán. De todos modos, ¿cuánto ha conseguido Ryo tenemos a Chouji?"

"15000, la mayoría hemos llegado todavía", respondió, dividiéndolo en montones iguales y luego entregó a todos una pila.

"¿Y ahora que?" preguntó Ino.

"Ahora, dejamos este kami abandonado pantano", respondió Naruto. Sakura había terminado de sanarlo, así que definitivamente era hora de irse. "Entonces, Shikamaru y yo hacía mucho tiempo que necesitábamos algo de Shogi".

"Me voy a casa a la ducha", dijo Ino. "Este lugar es muy sucio".

"Primero chaqueta", ordenó Naruto, tendiéndole una mano.

"Cuando estemos fuera del pantano", dijo Ino. "No voy a llegar tan lejos solo para arriesgarme a ensuciarme el vestido ahora".

"Ino-cerdo, tú y yo vamos a Higurashi primero, entonces puedes ir a casa a la ducha".

"Como el infierno-"

"Vas a ir", declaró Sakura con firmeza, dejando absolutamente ningún margen de discusión.

Ino frunció el ceño. "Bien, pero no llevaré nada tan feo como tu atuendo, tu moda musaraña afectada".

"Lo usarás si digo que lo usarás, tu monstruosidad morada", espetó Sakura.

Una vez más, fue rápido descender rápidamente hacia disputas sin sentido entre los dos, pero estaba completamente ausente la malicia anterior cuando comenzaron el día. Continuó así todo el camino fuera del pantano.

Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji todos suspiraron, luego compartieron un encogimiento de hombros antes de seguir a las chicas fuera del pantano.

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV25 **Nivel siguiente:** 26.54%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 4160/4160

 **CP:** 3298/3298

 **STR:** 60 (41.00) = 101.00

 **VIT:** 55 (111.00) = 166.00

 **DEX:** 60 (22.00) = 82.00

 **INT:** 62 (17.75) = 79.75

 **SIO:** 55 (34.38) = 89.38

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 219 (54.75) = 273.75

 **SPD:** 10 (62.00) = 72.00

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia para [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Líder de inspiración** (+ 25% para experimentar la ganancia de cualquier equipo que son parte de)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Y, finalmente, ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero aún permanece misterio. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 5

 **Ryo:** 539000

 **Nombre:** Nara Shikamaru

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV22 **Siguiente nivel:** 97.12%

 **HP:** 870/870

 **CP:** 590/590

 **STR:** 47

 **VIT:** 87

 **DEX:** 58

 **INT:** 59

 **WIS:** 480

 **LUK:** 5

 **SPD:** 54

 **Estado: genio táctico** (+20 WIS por nivel, + 35% de ganancia de experiencia para todas las habilidades), **elemento de sombra** (capaz de manipular y controlar sombras, -15% de costo para kage jutsu, control de +10 a kage jutsu), **líder natural** ( + 25% para experimentar la ganancia de la habilidad [Tácticas avanzadas]

 **Akimichi Chouji**

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV21 **Siguiente nivel:** 74.12%

 **HP:** 2230/2230

 **CP:** 440/440

 **STR:** 148

 **VIT:** 55

 **DEX:** 30

 **INT:** 44

 **SIO:** 41

 **LUK:** 4

 **SPD:** 34

 **Estado: Hulk** (+80 HP y +5 STR por nivel, -10 DEX), **Conocedor** (+ 15% de efectividad de [Cocinar] Habilidad, + 25% de ganancia de experiencia en [Cocinar] Habilidad), **Amigo fiel** (+ 10% a todas las estadísticas cuando estás en equipo con un amigo 'Exaltado')

 **Nombre:** Yamanaka Ino

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV20 **Siguiente nivel:** 99.74%

 **HP:** 370/370

 **CP:** 1200/1200

 **STR:** 22

 **VIT:** 37

 **DEX:** 32

 **INT:** 120

 **SIO:** 118

 **LUK:** 9

 **SPD:** 21

 **Estado: Mindwalker** (+5 WIS y +5 INT por nivel, +10 control a kokoro jutsu, -15% costo a kokoro jutsu), **Vain** (-10 VIT, -10 STR, -10 DEX), **Moda** (+ 15%) efectividad de [Bartering] Skill, + 25% de ganancia de experiencia en [Bartering] Skill)


	21. Chapter 21

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Procedimiento operativo estándar de SOP. Era algo que Naruto conocía bien desde que las búsquedas diarias estuvieron disponibles para él hace tantos meses. Entonces, ya no era nada nuevo a la hora de hacer la búsqueda. De hecho, en este momento Naruto casi podría hacer las misiones en piloto automático, nada sobre ellos lo sorprendió más.

Eso es hasta que deciden cambiar de repente sobre él.

La mañana siguiente al episodio con el shinobi del clan Wani, Naruto hizo sus misiones diarias normales, ganando los últimos puntos para dar el salto al estado antipático, que fue genial.

Era de esperar, había sido diligente en elevar su reputación con ellos a través de las misiones diarias. Ganándose poco amistoso, había esperado una mejora significativa, tal vez incluso un pequeño servicio. A decir verdad, fue como la noche y el día. Aunque el personal de las cuatro tiendas en las que se había mudado al reino Antipático aún era un tanto grosero con él, no rehusaron el servicio o amenazaron con echarlo de nuevo a la vista.

El mejor cambio vino de todas las nuevas misiones que ofrecieron de repente. . . Técnicamente, Higurashi no cambió pero estaba bien. Lo mejor de todo es que su juego le permitió aceptar todas sus nuevas misiones diarias nuevamente durante el día. Naruto no iba a cuestionarlo, era más dinero y reputación, algo de lo que nunca tendría suficiente.

 **Daily Quest Alert (0/5)**

 **Operación de rescate: Recoge las armas rotas de los campos de entrenamiento de uno a diez.**

 **Recoge 30 pedazos de chatarra.**

 **Premio de finalización: Incrementa la reputación con Higurashi Weapons.**

 **500 Ryo**

 **Error de finalización: disminuya la reputación con Higurashi Weapons.**

 **Daily Quest Alert (1/5)**

 **Hierbas necesarias: recolecte hierbas frescas que crecen silvestres desde los campos de entrenamiento del uno al diez.**

 **Recoge 30 paquetes de hierbas frescas.**

 **Premio de finalización: Aumenta la reputación con Yakiniku Q.**

 **500 Ryo**

 **Error de finalización: disminuya la reputación con Yakiniku Q.**

 **Se acepta Quest diario (2/5)**

 **Daily Quest Alert (2/5)**

 **Picking Wild: recolecta frutas y verduras frescas que crecen silvestres desde los campos de entrenamiento uno al diez.**

 **Recoge 15 vegetales silvestres y 15 frutas silvestres.**

 **Premio de finalización: aumente la reputación con Farm Stand.**

 **500 Ryo**

 **Error de finalización: disminuya la reputación con Farm Stand.**

 **Daily Quest aceptada (3/5)**

 **Daily Quest Alert (3/5)**

 **Servicio de entrega: realice entregas locales de bienes.**

 **Entrega 5 paquetes por todo el pueblo.**

 **Premio de finalización: aumente la reputación con Konoha General Store.**

 **500 Ryo**

 **Error de finalización: disminuya la reputación con Konoha General Store.**

 **Daily Quest aceptada (4/5)**

 **Daily Quest Alert (4/5)**

 **Todos los remedios naturales: recoja las hojas de hierbas medicinales que crecen silvestres desde los campos de entrenamiento uno al diez.**

 **Recoge 30 hojas de hierbas medicinales.**

 **Recupere la caja faltante de hojas medicinales.**

 **Premio de finalización: Incremente la reputación con Konoha Apothecary.**

 **500 Ryo**

 **Fracaso de finalización: disminuya la reputación con Konoha Apothecary.**

 **Se acepta la búsqueda diaria (5/5)**

Naruto felizmente tomó las misiones. Era mucho más fácil que lo que estaba haciendo antes, simplemente porque la mayor parte se podía hacer en un área, los campos de entrenamiento abiertos con la excepción de las entregas e incluso eso no era tan malo.

Los campos de entrenamiento del uno al cuatro no tenían mucho que recopilar. El campo de entrenamiento cinco y seis fueron ocupados por otros entrenadores, uno era un equipo genin que no conocía y el otro por un par de combates chuunin.

El campo de entrenamiento siete fue inesperado. Sakura ya estaba entrenando por su cuenta.

"Oye, ¿qué pasa, Sakura?" preguntó Naruto, saludándola mientras entraba al campo.

"Entrenando", respondió ella. "Todavía tengo que ponerme al día con Sasuke y con usted".

"Has atrapado mucho pero no va a doler", respondió.

"¿Estás aquí para entrenar?"

"Todavía no, estoy tratando de hacer mis misiones diarias".

"¿Misiones diarias? ¿Cuáles son esas?"

"Recibo misiones de algunos de los tenderos de la aldea para hacer pequeños mandados o tareas para ellos. A cambio obtengo un poco de dinero y algunos puntos de reputación", explicó, sus ojos escaneando el campo de entrenamiento por cualquiera de las partes que él necesario para recolectar

"¿Reputación?"

"Sí, ya sabes, ganar puntos de reputación con ellos. Um, haciéndolos más como yo", explicó torpemente.

"¿Usted puede hacer eso?"

"Aparentemente, no me importa el trabajo ni el dinero, y por lo general no lleva mucho tiempo".

"Huh, bueno, buena suerte. ¿Vas a entrenar cuando hayas terminado?"

"Ese es el plan", respondió. "¿Quieres entrenar juntos?"

"Puedes dejar un clon conmigo para practicar genjutsu si quieres. Puedes volver cuando hayas terminado. Quiero trabajar en mis habilidades hoy para que me ayude", respondió.

"Claro", respondió Naruto, formando un equipo e invitándola. Solo tomaría otro segundo para formar un clon, salvo que se le ocurriera algo que lo hiciera detenerse. Un clon se comería la mitad de su chakra, que era un desperdicio si Sakura solo lo expondría al genjutsu después del genjutsu. Sin embargo, cien clones, noventa y nueve de los cuales podría enviar para recoger las cosas que necesitaba para sus misiones diarias no habrían sido un desperdicio en absoluto. Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sakura se estremeció levemente sorprendida cuando hubo una serie de fuertes estallidos y nubes de humo que oscurecieron el campo. Cuando su visión se aclaró, estaba mirando cien copias de Naruto. "¿Porqué tantos?"

"Uno para ti, noventa y nueve para hacer mis misiones diarias para mí", respondió sonriendo. "Puedo entrenar totalmente ahora mientras hacen todo el trabajo duro para mí".

"Es muy inteligente. Ojalá Kakashi-sensei te dejara hacer eso para nuestras misiones".

"Lo intenté una vez, no lo estaba teniendo si lo recuerdas".

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el ejército clon corriera para completar sus tareas. Mientras tanto, Naruto apuntó a uno de sus árboles trepadores preferidos y corrió hacia él, cargándose fácilmente por el árbol, luego volteándose y volviendo a correr, manteniendo un ritmo constante mientras avanzaba, drenando constantemente su chakra y ganando experiencia en habilidades.

Poco a poco, los clones regresaron al campo, llevando una variedad de frutas, vegetales, hierbas, hojas y chatarra, creando una pila para cada uno. Naruto se sorprendió por la cantidad que los clones podían adquirir y para cuando el último clon regresó habían recogido casi diez veces la cantidad requerida.

Naruto disipó a los clones que regresaban uno por uno, recuperando su chakra de ellos y luego recogiendo los suministros. Parecía que habían reunido lo suficiente como para que Naruto entregara los objetos de la misión para la próxima semana, además de asumir que ninguno de los elementos se había estropeado en ese momento.

"Está bien, voy a correr y convertir esto muy rápido, entonces creo que voy a entrenar algunas otras cosas hoy. ¿Eres bueno por tu cuenta?"

"Sí, ¿aún puedes dejar un clon?"

"Sí, él puede quedarse. No lo hago si tiene un alcance máximo, así que si de repente se disipa ... bueno, entiendes la idea"

"Está bien. Te atraparé luego, Naruto".

"Te veo luego, Sakura-chan".

Naruto disolvió el grupo y corrió de regreso a la ciudad para entregar las misiones, una tarea bastante simple. Luego envió un clon en cada entrega con un trozo de papel para ser firmado.

Mientras lo hacían, recorría los pasillos de Konoha General Store. Algo que nunca había sido capaz de hacer. La tienda en realidad estaba bastante bien abastecida con una gran variedad de artículos para el hogar, artículos para reparar el hogar, mejoras para el hogar, muebles y muchas otras cosas, como tableros shogi de diversa calidad, y también ropa civil. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para comprar algunas camisetas nuevas y calzoncillos, ya que tenía tanto tiempo como oportunidad.

Todos los clones regresaron con sus formularios firmados que entregó Naruto, recogiendo su dinero, pagando las cosas que quería comprar y dejando.

Después de eso, Naruto se dirigió a su casa, para intentar un nuevo descubrimiento para su habilidad [Fuinjutsu], había sido enredado en las últimas semanas, no se había descubierto nada nuevo, posiblemente porque su nivel era demasiado bajo para aprender algo nuevo. Afortunadamente, el tiempo que pasó en wave, utilizó casi 200 [Kibaku Fuda Grade 2] que ahora necesitaban ser reemplazados. Fue un proceso que consumió mucho tiempo, podría haberlo hecho mientras estaba en la ola, pero estaban en peligro inmediato y era mejor dedicar su tiempo a entrenar sus habilidades de combate. Pero ahora que estaba en casa, en Konoha, tenía tiempo de sobra.

De vuelta en su departamento de mierda, Naruto se sentó en su desvencijada mesa de la cocina y comenzó a trabajar en ella. Había logrado una veintena de ellos en unos diez minutos, al ritmo actual que tardaría horas en completarse. Por suerte, fue cuando su clon con Sakura finalmente se disipó, le dio alrededor de una docena de niveles para [Detectar a Genjutsu] y una nueva habilidad que no había esperado.

 **[Disipar Genjutsu (activo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00% CP: 50]**

Genjutsu está hecho para confundir los sentidos, saber cuándo te atrapan es la mitad de la batalla para romperlo. En realidad, romperlo es la otra mitad. Al cambiar el flujo de su chakra, tiene la oportunidad de interrumpir el agarre del chakra externo que invade su sistema y así disipar los efectos del genjutsu.

1% de probabilidad adicional de disipar genjutsu cuando está activo.

Clones de recuerdos, pesadilla como eran, aparte, la disipación del clon le dio una idea. Él formó un solo clon. El clon se sentó frente a él y tomó un pincel y comenzó a crear un [Kibaku Fuda Grade 2]. Cuando el clon finalizó, Naruto revisó su nivel de habilidad y estaba muy contento de ver que realmente tenía experiencia para ello.

"El nuevo plan, yo y el clon más fuinjutsu equivale a ganar".

Después de eso, Naruto y el clon pudieron terminar los 200 sellos en poco menos de dos horas. Tenía el beneficio adicional de obtener a Naruto justo por encima del nivel 25 en su habilidad [Fuinjutsu].

"Bien, veamos si puedo descubrir algo bueno hoy", dijo, esperando que algo venga con el nivel 25 de la habilidad.

Naruto activó [Discovery] en su árbol de habilidades [Fuinjutsu].

 **[Descubrimiento] ha tenido éxito. Has descubierto un nuevo sello [Shosen Fuda Grade 1]**

 **Shosen Fuda Grade 1 -** Una etiqueta de baja calidad cargada con chakra de curación. Restaura 150-200 HP a cualquier objetivo al que se aplica.

Naruto apenas pudo contener su emoción. Este fue un logro importante. Ya no requería que Sakura lo sanara cuando entrenaba. Podía ejecutar mazmorras por su cuenta sin tener que esperar entre cada monstruo que luchaba mientras su HP restauraba lentamente cualquier daño que hubiera sufrido. Estaba en tren gratis hasta que cayó ahora sin ningún tipo de retención en absoluto.

"Oh, sí, voy a abusar totalmente de esto".

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Una semana de tiempo libre y entrenamiento pasó rápidamente para Naruto y sus amigos. Se conocieron casi todos los días para correr a través de un campo de entrenamiento, principalmente por dinero, ya que no obtenían mucho de la experiencia.

Incluso volvieron al Training Field 15, el pantano en el que lucharon contra Washi y el cocodrilo, y fue completamente diferente. Un cocodrilo gigante aún saltaba del agua pero era más débil, mucho más débil. Tan débil que murió antes de que pudiera escapar. Luego lucharon a través de dos multitudes de serpientes antes de enfrentarse a un cocodrilo de cabeza dura, el mismo patrón de ataque que antes, pero también uno que murió y no huyó. Dos más mobs de serpientes y el último fue un Alligator blindado. Murió dejando dinero, pero sin gorro de calavera y, lo que es más importante, sin Washi. Naruto pensó que Washi estar allí era algún tipo de evento especial.

De todos modos, Naruto entrenó duro esa semana explotando todas las cosas nuevas que había aprendido sobre sus clones y especialmente las etiquetas de curación, algo que a todos sus amigos les encantaba, incluso Sakura ya que la había salvado con chakra.

Naruto fue el primero en llegar al lugar de reunión de su equipo para un cambio. Y al principio, quiso decir que estuvo allí unas horas antes de que se supusiera que alguien estaba allí. Así que Naruto se familiarizó con su árbol de escalada favorito una vez más.

Una vez que Sasuke y Sakura llegaron, Naruto dejó de entrenar. Restauró su chakra y luego usó algunas de sus marcas de curación para restaurar el daño del [Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu].

"¿Qué fueron esos?" preguntó Sasuke, sorprendentemente no era una demanda.

"Corta tu mano," contestó Naruto, queriendo ver lo que Sasuke haría.

"¿Por qué?"

"Créeme, córtate la mano".

Sasuke lo miró sospechosamente.

"Solo hazlo, Sasuke-kun. Te sorprenderás," añadió Sakura.

Sasuke finalmente cedió, cortándose la mano con un kunai, no profundo pero solo lo suficiente como para extraer sangre. "¿Ahora que?"

Naruto sacó una nueva etiqueta y la sostuvo por encima del corte y luego canalizó el chakra para activarlo. La fuda brilló verde por un momento y luego se derrumbó.

Sasuke estaba ligeramente con los ojos desorbitados al ver que su corte simplemente había desaparecido. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Shosen Fuda, una etiqueta de sello con chakra de curación", respondió Naruto. "Genial, ¿verdad? Acabo de aprender a hacerlo esta semana".

"¿Puedo comprarte algo?"

"No es necesario", dijo Naruto, entregando una pila de cincuenta de ellos. "He estado produciendo en masa las cosas durante toda la semana, puedes tener algo".

"Gracias", murmuró, metiendo la pila en su bolsa de cadera.

Naruto sonrió al recibir un agradecimiento de Sasuke. El chico todavía estaba muy frío en su mayor parte, pero parecía haber desarrollado un poco de respeto por su equipo. Muy poco, pero fue un comienzo.

Naruto lo habría provocado aún más en ese punto, pero la llegada de Kakashi terminó con esa idea.

"Hola mis pequeños estudiantes. Espero que hayan descansado bien la semana pasada. Hoy volvemos a trabajar", dijo Kakashi, con la nariz feliz en su librito naranja.

"¡Tráelo, sensei!" gritó Naruto con entusiasmo.

"Hn"

"Encantado de verte también, sensei".

"De todos modos, pensé que hoy podríamos enfocarnos en el entrenamiento, asegurarnos de que no te hayas oxidado después de una semana libre".

"¿Qué estaremos haciendo?" preguntó Sakura, jugando junto con su extraño más de lo habitual.

"Un poco de acondicionamiento, tal vez un poco de entrenamiento. Puede que incluso te enseñe algo si no estás demasiado fuera de forma".

"Ha sido una semana, no un año. No podríamos haber perdido la forma en ese momento", dijo inexpresivamente Sasuke, mirando a su sensei. Sasuke obviamente no estaba de humor para seguirle el juego.

Naruto y Sakura asintieron con la cabeza en un acuerdo con la declaración, no hay razón para no más.

"Ya veremos", dijo Kakashi, un centelleo en su único ojo visible advirtiéndoles del dolor que vendría.

Y el dolor llegó, Kakashi los puso a prueba. Cuando dijo acondicionamiento, les hizo correr vueltas por la aldea, incluyendo una vuelta en sus manos. Cuando dijo sparring, quiso decir que él los versaba, uno a uno y no se contuvo mucho.

"Bueno, supongo que no te deterioraste tanto como temí. Supongo que puedo mostrarte algo nuevo".

Tres gemidos de los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo frente a él fueron toda la respuesta que recibió.

"Ahora presta atención, es hora de la conferencia", comenzó Kakashi. "Para empezar, todos ustedes saben que el chakra es la mezcla de energías espirituales y físicas. Ahora, ¿quién puede decirme cómo se puede utilizar esta energía? ¿Sakura?"

Sakura gimió pero se sentó de todos modos. "Podemos expulsar el chakra de nuestros cuerpos y doblarlo a nuestra voluntad, incluso promulgando esa voluntad en nuestros propios cuerpos o en los de los demás".

"Bien, ¿qué más puede hacer un chakra?"

"¿Qué quieres decir sensei?"

"¿Qué puede hacer el chakra por tus músculos?"

Naruto se sentó para esto y levantó su mano.

"¿Naruto?"

"Puede hacerte más fuerte y más rápido", respondió.

"Muy bien. Ahora, hay dos formas diferentes de fortalecer y dos formas diferentes de aumentar tu velocidad. Hoy nos enfocamos en la velocidad. Primero, ¿alguien conoce ambos métodos?"

"Hn"

"Por favor, ilumina a tus compañeros de equipo".

"Puedes forzar el chakra hacia tus músculos para un repentino estallido de fuerza o velocidad. También puedes circular y contener el chakra dentro de tus músculos para un aumento constante de tu velocidad o fuerza".

"Excelente", dijo Kakashi, sonriendo detrás de su máscara. La única pista para sus alumnos de que él sonreía era la extraña sonrisa de un solo ojo que el hombre había dominado. "Así que, por el resto de hoy, trabajaremos en eso, entonces tal vez podamos tener una pequeña carrera. Winner elige dónde cenamos".

Naruto estaba emocionado, como siempre, por aprender algo nuevo, especialmente si iba a ser recompensado con Ramen. En cuanto a la habilidad, él ya sabía que podía aumentar su velocidad empujando chakra en sus piernas para una explosión repentina de velocidad debido a su habilidad [Chakra Sprint]. Pero este nuevo consistía en aplicar una cantidad constante de chakra a sus piernas.

Naruto comenzó aplicando tan poco chakra como pudo y luego lo sostuvo en sus piernas. Una vez que sintió que el chakra se mantenía exitosamente allí, trató de correr, pero no se sintió diferente.

"Necesitas forzarte a ti mismo", dijo Sasuke. "No puedes simplemente correr así de ligero, tienes que esforzarte para correr rápido y luego correr aún más rápido hasta que corras más rápido de lo que alguna vez has corrido antes. Cuanto más te acostumbras, más chakra puedes aplicar y más rápido se ejecutará ".

Naruto entendió la explicación, pero estaba bastante perplejo de que Sasuke lo estuviera ayudando.

"No me escuches ayudando. Me diste esas etiquetas, así que ahora estamos parejos. No me gusta estar en deuda con nadie". Con eso dio media vuelta y se alejó para ver su propio entrenamiento.

Naruto soltó una pequeña risita por la forma en que Sasuke actuó, pero rápidamente se concentró en su entrenamiento. Empezó a correr por el área de entrenamiento aumentando lentamente la velocidad, era importante que mantuviera el control de su chakra o podría terminar lastimándolo. Antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en sus límites físicos, fue entonces cuando comenzó a empujar un poco más de chakra y notó un aumento significativo en su velocidad, pero no como el [Chakra Sprint], esto fue más controlado. Descubrió que podía girar al instante sin ralentizar ni un poquito. Era una sensación increíble, una que Naruto había empezado a disfrutar cuando se distrajo con una ventana azul de mensajes.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Al usar su chakra para aumentar su velocidad y destreza, mejora del movimiento 'Chakra Speed' Niv. 1 ha sido creado.**

Naruto tocó el botón, sin prestar atención a dónde estaba o hacia dónde se dirigía. Y cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de control y abandonó rápidamente el campo de entrenamiento. Afortunadamente, un árbol lo detuvo antes de salir corriendo del claro en el que estaban entrenando.

Naruto se despertó un poco más tarde con una ventana azul flotando sobre él, esperando que él la cerrara o la leyera.

 **[Velocidad de Chakra (activa / pasiva) Lv1 Exp: 0.00% CP: 10 por 5 segundos]**

El chakra que fluye a través de su cuerpo se ha enfocado en sus músculos, lo que le otorga un nuevo nivel de velocidad y destreza. Aplicar un poco más de chakra puede hacerlo aún más rápido, pero tenga cuidado de no destruir sus músculos en el proceso.

Aumenta pasivamente DEX 1%

Aumenta pasivamente SPD 20%

Velocidad adicional del 1% por activación.

100 daños adicionales por 5 segundos tomados cuando se activan más de 20 veces a la vez.

Naruto cerró el mensaje solo para que sea reemplazado por otro.

 **Después de aprender ambas habilidades básicas de velocidad utilizadas por shinobi, has desbloqueado SPD, ahora puedes aumentar tu velocidad a través del entrenamiento.**

Naruto habría aplaudido si su cara. . . el cuerpo no dolió tanto al golpear ese árbol. Él cerró el mensaje.

 **Has encontrado una nueva velocidad llamada 'más rápida' que hace que tu SPD suba 1.**

 **Has encontrado una nueva velocidad llamada 'más rápida' que hace que tu SPD suba 1.**

 **Has encontrado una nueva velocidad llamada 'más rápida' que hace que tu SPD suba 1.**

 **Has encontrado una nueva velocidad llamada 'más rápida' que hace que tu SPD suba 1.**

 **Has encontrado una nueva velocidad llamada 'más rápida' que hace que tu SPD suba 1.**

Naruto gimió cuando cerró las ventanas del mensaje.

"Sakura", gimió. "Ven a curarme ... árbol herido".

Naruto escuchó una débil respuesta de 'Baka' de Sakura antes de perder el conocimiento.

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Había transcurrido un mes desde que Naruto y su equipo reanudaron sus tareas y era más o menos lo mismo. Despiértate, haz que los clones hagan sus diarios, maneja un campo de entrenamiento con sus amigos, entrena, conoce a su equipo y entrena más, además de una misión de rango D seguida de más entrenamiento y el campo de entrenamiento ocasional con Sasuke y Sakura.

Naruto estaba listo para otro C-Rank y le había dicho eso a su sensei, pero negó abiertamente su pedido sin explicación. Naruto personalmente pensó que el hombre había tenido miedo de que les pasara algo malo después de lo que sucedió en la misión de la ola. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura habían señalado que la probabilidad de que eso volviera a suceder era astronómica, pero sus palabras cayeron en saco roto.

Naruto estaba más que listo últimamente. Su equipo había ganado otro nivel en el último mes, casi dos. Demonios, el equipo de Shikamaru también había ganado otro nivel. Fue una maldita dificultad para todos ellos para llegar a ese punto. Naruto apenas obtenía un 5% de un nivel de un campo de entrenamiento y menos del 1% de un nivel de una misión de rango D. Fue extremadamente frustrante.

De todos modos, Naruto y su equipo esperaban a que llegara su sensei. El llegó tarde. Por primera vez desde que conocieron al hombre, llegó tarde.

"No me gusta esto", se quejó Naruto. "Nunca llega tarde".

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlo", sugirió Sakura.

"Hn", gruñó Sasuke.

"¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos esperar aquí, Sasuke-kun?"

"Teme tiene razón, aparecerá eventualmente o el viejo enviaría a alguien para que nos lo diga", estuvo de acuerdo Naruto.

"Me alegro de que todos ustedes piensen tan bien de mí", dijo una voz detrás de ellos, que todos conocían demasiado bien, eso no impidió que la asustara casi hasta la muerte.

Kakashi se rió un poco al ver que su genin reaccionaba. Naruto estaba aferrado a la rama de un árbol a diez metros por encima de ellos. Sasuke desenvainó su espada para defenderse. Sakura simplemente lo miró pero no reaccionó más allá de eso.

"No es genial, sensei," siseó Naruto, antes de soltar la rama y caer al suelo.

"Hn", gruñó Sasuke mientras envainaba su espada.

"¿Realmente no esperabas eso?" preguntó Sakura, poniendo los ojos en blanco a sus compañeros de equipo.

"Hn"

"No lo hice", dijo Sakura con vehemencia. "¿Cómo te atreves a acusar a una dama de tal cosa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn", gruñó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Sakura resopló y se cruzó de brazos, un poco de rosa manchando sus mejillas.

"Tiene razón, fue bastante grosero señalar que se mojó un poco de miedo", comentó Kakashi, el hombre parecía sentirse bastante vengativo ese día, primero llegando tarde, luego acercándose furtivamente y finalmente ese comentario.

"Entonces, ¿por qué llegaste tarde, sensei? ¿Necesito tener una conversación con el viejo?"

"Puedes hacerlo si quieres. Simplemente sucede que estuve con el Hokage y es por eso que llegué tarde", explicó.

"¿Finalmente decidiste darnos otro C-Rank?" preguntó Naruto, la anticipación escrita en toda su cara.

"No, incluso mejor", dijo.

"¿B-Rank?" preguntó Sasuke, incluso parecía excitado ahora.

"Mejor."

"¿Un rango?" Tartamudeó Sakura, un poco temerosa.

"Mejor."

"¿S-Rank?" susurró Naruto. "¡Yatta!" gritó un momento después.

"Mejor."

Naruto se congeló en su celebración. "¿Qué es mejor que un S-Rank?"

"Esto", dijo Kakashi, tendiéndole tres pedazos de papel, uno para cada uno de ellos.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Sakura, antes de comenzar a leer el formulario.

"Los nominé a los tres para los Exámenes de Ubicación de Chuunin que se realizarán aquí en una semana", explicó mientras sus alumnos leían los formularios.

"¿Es por eso que no hemos hecho otro C-Rank?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Sí, no quería comenzar un C-Rank y arriesgarme a perder esto. También es la razón por la que los he estado presionando tanto este último mes", explicó.

"Eres el mejor sensei de todos los tiempos, Kakashi-sensei," animó Naruto, luego intentó abrazar al hombre solo para encontrarse abrazado a Sasuke y sentirse bastante incómodo al respecto.

"Eres el peor sensei de todos, Kakashi-sensei," siseó Naruto, soltándose de Sasuke y mordiéndose para limpiar cualquier posible infección de 'Teme'.

"Eres un poco bipolar, ¿verdad?" preguntó Kakashi con indiferencia.

"Estás muy pervertido, ¿verdad?" preguntó Sakura, contrarrestándolo e insultando a Naruto al mismo tiempo.

"Me siento tan mal amado", gritó Naruto, agachándose y dibujando círculos en la tierra con un dedo.

"Superarlo", dijo Sasuke, sonriendo.

"De todos modos, tienes que decidir por ti mismo si planeas ingresar. Estaré aquí mañana para entrenar si lo deseas antes del examen. De lo contrario, solo reporta a la sala 301 a las 10:00 am de la semana a partir de hoy". explicó Kakashi. Luego desapareció dejando las hojas flotando en el viento.

"Bueno, estaré aquí mañana, ¿chicos?" comenzó Naruto.

"Claro", dijo Sakura.

"Bien, pero no me detengas".

Naruto y Sakura pusieron los ojos en blanco ante su típica respuesta.

"¿Entonces, almorzar a alguien? Me siento como el ramen".

"Siempre te sientes como el ramen", replicó Sakura.

"¿Si lo?"

"Vamos a darle algo de ramen, tal vez lo callará por un tiempo", dijo Sasuke, caminando delante del grupo.

"Bien, RAMEN, ¿qué es ese hechizo? ¡Ramen! ¡Ramen! ¡Yay Ramen!"

"Baka", tanto Sakura como Sasuke dijeron juntos involuntariamente.

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV26 **Siguiente nivel:** 84.32%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 4272/4272

 **CP:** 3409/3409

 **STR:** 61 (41.10) = 102.10

 **VIT:** 56 (371.20) = 427.20

 **DEX:** 61 (26.47) = 87.47

 **INT:** 63 (277.88) = 340.88

 **SIO:** 56 (37,80) = 93,80

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 219 (54.75) = 273.75

 **SPD:** 41 (75.40) = 116.40

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia para [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Líder de inspiración** (+ 25% para experimentar la ganancia de cualquier equipo que son parte de)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Y, finalmente, ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero aún permanece misterio. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 10

 **Ryo:** 624000

 **[Velocidad de Chakra (Activa / Pasiva) Lv13 Exp: 51.23% CP: 10 por 5 segundos]**

El chakra que fluye a través de su cuerpo se ha enfocado en sus músculos, lo que le otorga un nuevo nivel de velocidad y destreza. Aplicar un poco más de chakra puede hacerlo aún más rápido, pero tenga cuidado de no destruir sus músculos en el proceso.

Aumenta pasivamente DEX 7%

Aumenta pasivamente SPD 26%

Velocidad adicional del 1% por activación.

100 daños adicionales por 5 segundos tomados cuando se activan más de 20 veces a la vez.

 **[Raiton Affinity (pasivo) Lv24 Exp: 18.12%]**

La capacidad de manipular y controlar el estilo de los rayos ninjutsu.

Aumenta pasivamente los efectos de Raiton 24%.

 **[Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu (activo) Lv49 Exp: 13.31% HP: 3 por segundo]**

Manipula el chakra raiton para estimular la producción de chakra dentro de tu cuerpo.

49 CP adicionales regenerados por segundo mientras está activo.

 **[Afinidad de Doton (pasiva) Lv21 Exp: 25.55%]**

La capacidad de manipular y controlar el estilo de la tierra ninjutsu.

Aumenta pasivamente los efectos de Doton 21%.

 **[Doton: Ishi no Hada no Jutsu (activo) Lv41 Exp 65.41% CP: 10 por 5 segundos]**

Manipula la tierra y la piedra a tu alrededor para encerrarte en una delgada armadura de tierra que proporciona una mejor defensa.

+200 DEF adicionales cuando está activo.

 **[Doton: Teppodama no Jutsu (activo) Lv22 Exp: 41.14% CP: 40]**

Un D-Rank ninjutsu. Ahora puedes escupir una bola de barro a gran velocidad para dañar a un oponente. El daño y la precisión aumentan cuanto más cerca esté de su objetivo. Ofertas de daño contundente 64-84.

 **[Detectar Genjutsu (Pasivo) Lv29 Exp: 14.12%]**

Genjutsu está hecho para confundir los sentidos, saber cuándo estás atrapado en uno es la mitad de la batalla para romperlo.

Detecta pasivamente los efectos de Genjutsu 29%.

 **[Disipar Genjutsu (activo) Lv7 Exp: 31.21% CP: 50]**

Genjutsu está hecho para confundir los sentidos, saber cuándo te atrapan es la mitad de la batalla para romperlo. En realidad, romperlo es la otra mitad. Al cambiar el flujo de su chakra, tiene la oportunidad de interrumpir el agarre del chakra externo que invade su sistema y así disipar los efectos del genjutsu.

7% de probabilidad adicional de disipar genjutsu cuando está activo.


	22. Chapter 22

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Naruto se despertó temprano como estaba planeado y salió rápidamente de su apartamento para reunirse con Sasuke y Sakura. Después del primer día de entrenamiento con Kakashi, se recomendó que vieran la entrada principal de los diversos equipos extranjeros que llegaban a Konoha.

A medida que los equipos de las distintas aldeas entraban, Naruto verificaba su nivel y recomendaba si debían ser investigados más a fondo, desafortunadamente a veces se necesitaba un poco de esfuerzo para convencer a Sasuke. Y aun así, convencer a Sasuke no siempre fue exitoso, como cuando un Genin entró llevando un club gigante que parecía una pared de músculos en movimiento, pero que solo tenía el nivel trece. Naruto eventualmente solo dejó que Sasuke lo siguiera y descubriera por si mismo dejando a Naruto y Sakura para tomarse el relevo. Entre los tres, seguirían a los diferentes equipos para ver qué tipo de técnicas pueden usar, cualquier hábito útil o cualquier cosa que puedan usar en su contra. Desafortunadamente, solo pudieron seguirlos durante unas horas antes de tener que encontrarse con Kakashi para el entrenamiento, pero definitivamente habían aprendido algo de información valiosa.

La habilidad [Observe] de Naruto también había avanzado un poco como resultado.

 **[Observe (pasivo / activo) Lv36 Exp: 15.21% CP: 5]**

A través de la observación continua, se generó una habilidad para observar objetos, situaciones y personas que permite la recopilación rápida de información. Cuanto mayor sea la habilidad, mayor será la información obtenida.

Con solo un día, la única aldea que no se había presentado aún era Sunagakure. Cuando llegaron, fue algo decepcionante, todos tenían un nivel promedio, nadie excepcional para hablar. Entonces Naruto notó a otro grupo detrás de la fiesta principal. Este último grupo fue algo especial.

 **Sabaku Temari Lv 28**

 **Sabaku Kankuro Lv 26**

 **Sabaku Gaara Lv 34**

"Ese grupo", dijo Naruto.

"Es peligroso", dijo Sasuke, su Sharingan se activó y se concentró en el joven con una calabaza en la espalda.

"¿Así que los seguimos?" preguntó Sakura.

"Absolutamente", dijeron Naruto y Sasuke juntos.

Entonces lo siguieron desde la distancia. Se hizo evidente muy rápidamente que todos los demás genins de Suna temían a este equipo y que según su nivel tenían buenas razones para temerles, pero incluso los miembros del equipo temían a uno de sus miembros. Había algo en Gaara que aterrorizaba a su hermano y hermana.

Naruto usó su observación para ver si podía resolverlo.

 **Nombre:** Sabaku Gaara

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV34 **Siguiente nivel:** 61.21%

 **Afiliación:** Suna

 **HP:** 620/620

 **CP:** 920/920

 **STR:** 25

 **VIT:** 62

 **DEX:** 25

 **INT:** 92

 **WIS:** 96

 **LUK:** 3

 **DEF:** 1900

 **SPD:** 17.50

 **Estado: inestable Ichibi Jinchuuriki** (+50 DEF por nivel, + 25% de control de Suna Jutsu), **Terror de Suna** (-50% de todas las ganancias de reputación), **insomne** (-50% a SPD, -25% a recuperación, -50 % a ganancia de estadística de bonificación)

 **Sabaku Gaara es uno de los tres hijos del Kazekage. Es despreciado, odiado y temido a pesar de esto, como lo demuestran los muchos intentos de asesinato en su contra, la mayoría de ellos ordenados por el mismo Kazekage. Fue hecho para ser un arma, pero un sello pobre dejó a Gaara con una perturbada psique por el constante tormento del mismo demonio que tiene dentro de él. Él es un asesino de principio a fin.**

Eso no hizo que Naruto se sintiera cómodo con los exámenes. Gaara era como él, pero mucho más peligroso y aparentemente muy inestable.

"Es más que peligroso", dijo Naruto. Necesitaba ver al Hokage sobre esto, pero por ahora lo seguirían a él y a su equipo.

El grupo fue a un hotel y con el otro genin Sunagakure y se registraron. Después de eso, Kankuro y Temari se fueron, lo que provocó que se separaran.

"Sasuke, quédate y observa al que tiene la calabaza, ten mucho cuidado con él. Sakura y yo seguiremos a los otros dos", dijo Naruto.

Sasuke accedió sin decir palabra, sin gruñir siquiera.

Naruto hubiera preferido quedarse y mirar al propio Gaara pero sabía que Sasuke nunca estaría de acuerdo.

Kankuro y Temari parecían simplemente deambular por el pueblo.

"¿Viste eso?" preguntó Sakura.

"¿Mira qué?"

"La niña, ella estaba hablando con el paquete en la espalda del niño. Se contuvo pero ... Juro que lo hizo", dijo Sakura.

"Suna Kugutsu?" preguntó Naruto, sabiendo que era titiritero la respuesta después de usar [observar] sobre él.

"Posiblemente, incluso probable".

Continuaron siguiéndolos a través de la ciudad, principalmente en un intento de averiguar sobre el títere que él usaba, pero aún prestando atención a cualquier cosa que pudiera deslizarse en una conversación o acción. Entonces Naruto descubrió algo que lo sorprendió incluso mientras lo hacía.

Naruto vio como Temari miraba sutilmente el pueblo, miraba los techos, los callejones. Esto podría haber sido confundido por paranoia pero Naruto estaba seguro, ella estaba planeando algo. Probablemente lo habría dejado allí, pero uno de los chicos del pueblo se metió en problemas con Kankuro.

"Lo romperé, el viejo no estaría feliz si Konohamaru se lastimara", dijo Naruto. "Cuidado con mi espalda, ¿sí?"

"Lo haré", dijo Sakura.

Naruto se cayó de la percha de su azotea y se perdió de vista en un callejón cerca del genin Suna.

"Oi, deja que el niño se vaya", dijo Naruto, haciendo que Kankuro se detuviera al golpear al niño.

"Oh sí, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?" preguntó Kankuro.

"Estaría feliz de patear tu trasero, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ANBU convergiendo en nosotros ahora preferiría hacerlo por sí mismos", dijo Naruto con confianza, a pesar de mentir entre dientes.

"Mentira", dijo Kankuro.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es el niño?"

"¿Crees que me importa un carajo?"

"Realmente deberías, quiero decir, ¿no eres un imbécil informado sobre figuras políticas importantes en las principales aldeas y sus familias? Creo que lo sabrías incluso mejor teniendo en cuenta que eres hijo de Kazekage".

Temari de repente se quedó sin aliento. "Kankuro, idiota, suelta a ese chico ahora y ríndete o todos estamos muertos".

"¿Qué estás hablando-" Kankuro comenzó a hablar solo para encontrarse a sí mismo, el Kankuro real que estaba escondido en el paquete, plantado en el suelo con una rodilla en su cuello y un kunai listo para destriparlo.

"Es el maldito nieto de Hokage", se esforzó Temari por decir, el ANBU deteniéndola le rodeó el cuello con la mano después de estrellarla contra la pared más cercana. Ella estaba tratando de no hacer nada para provocar al ANBU, así que no estaba luchando en absoluto.

Kankuro habría dicho más pero estaba perdiendo el conocimiento rápidamente, siendo estrangulado por la rodilla del ANBU presionando en su cuello y garganta.

Temari fue tirado de la pared y se encontró cara a cara con un comandante de ANBU. "¿Tenemos un problema?" fue la pregunta monótona de ANBU.

"Lo sentimos, no lo hicimos-"

"Sugiero que lleves a tu hermano a tu hotel y permanezcas allí hasta que los exámenes comiencen mañana. Si te vemos sin supervisión nuevamente, serás detenido e interrogado". Los tres ANBU desaparecieron en una nube de humo y un fuerte estallido.

"Intenté advertirte", dijo Naruto, sonriendo un poco. Podría extrañar a su aficionado al bromista, pero no era menos que capaz de hacer algunas bromas increíbles cuando le convenía. Solo tenía que esperar que no se metiera en problemas con el verdadero ANBU si descubrían lo que él hizo.

Naruto habría dicho más pero se sorprendió por la llegada de Gaara en ráfagas de viento y arena.

Gaara miró a su hermano caído y los moretones que ya se estaban formando en el cuello de Temari. "Ambos son una vergüenza. El Kazekage no estará contento".

"Fue un error ..." Temari comenzó a protestar pero fue silenciado con una mirada de Gaara.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Gaara, ahora mirando a Naruto.

A Naruto no le importaba la mirada sedienta de sangre que Gaara le estaba dando.

"Es apropiado dar tu nombre primero", dijo Sasuke, el chico estaba apoyado contra una valla cercana como si siempre hubiera estado allí.

"Sabaku Gaara".

"Uchiha-"

"No me preocupo por ti, quiero su nombre", interrumpió Gaara, mirando atentamente a Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, pero puedes llamarme nisama, solo pregúntale al pequeño Ichi", dijo Naruto, sonriendo al ver que los ojos de Gaara se abrían un poco. Él sonrió aún más cuando escuchó el ligero temblor en la voz de Gaara.

"Te veré en el examen ... y te mataré". Gaara luego se alejó de Naruto. "Temari, lleva a Kankuro, volvemos al hotel, nos has avergonzado lo suficiente".

Temari asintió sin palabras, levantando a Kankuro sobre su hombro y luego arrastrando la títere flácida detrás de ella.

Sakura se dejó caer un momento después. "¿Qué fue eso? ¿La cosa de 'nisama'?"

"Oh, eso ... meh, no te preocupes. Él lo entendió y eso es lo que realmente importa. De todos modos, gracias por el genjutsu de vuelta, realmente mejoró el truco".

"Oi, bastardo!" gritó Konohamaru, saliendo de detrás del cubo de basura que había buscado detrás de la cobertura después de ser liberado de las manos de Kankuro.

"¿Huh? ¿Yo?" preguntó Naruto, señalándose a sí mismo.

"Sí, tú. Me interrumpiste, tuve totalmente ese tipo y arruinaste el pateo del culo que estaba a punto de darle al maquillaje con maquillaje", se jactó el chico.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Simplemente te salvé el culo de un golpe épico. Deberías estar en el suelo arrastrándote antes de mi asombroso yo".

"Hah, increíble? Sí correcto, increíblemente corto tal vez".

"¿Qué fue esa pequeña mierda?"

"Me escuchaste, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? Soy el nieto del Hokage, no puedes tocarme. No eres tan valiente. Apuesto a que te estás mojando ahora, ¿eh? Apuesto a que todos ustedes - "

Naruto le dio forma al mocoso, dejando un buen nudo en la dura cabeza del chico. "Cállate mocoso. Podrías ser Hokage por lo que a mí respecta y aún te patearía el culo si vas a decir cosas así".

Konohamaru gimió de dolor, agarrando su cabeza sonando. "Ow ... ¿por qué? Nadie se mete nunca".

"No soy 'nadie', soy Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage y no lo olvides".

"Eso es todo", gritó Konohamaru, volviendo a ponerse en pie y señalando con un dedo acusador a Naruto. "De ahora en adelante, soy tu aprendiz. Me enseñarás todo lo que sabes y un día lucharemos hasta la muerte donde saldré victorioso siendo el prodigio natural que soy. Entonces me convertiré en Hokage. "

"El nieto del Hokage es un idiota", comentó Sakura, mientras el chico continuaba zumbando sin cesar.

"Llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento", dijo Sasuke.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se fueron para ir a entrenar, dejando a Konohamaru atrás, todavía escupiendo su monólogo sobre su grandeza y logros futuros. Pasó casi una hora antes de que el chico notara que estaba solo.

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para los gustos de Naruto. Kakashi los presionó duramente toda la semana, incluso el día anterior al examen. Fue difícil, pero valió la pena. Naruto pasó rápidamente su rutina matutina, y salió por la puerta para encontrarse con sus amigos para el desayuno, la madre de Chouji insistió en que todos pasaran por un gran desayuno. Naruto no iba a rechazar una invitación a comida gratis.

La casa Akimichi era tan grande como la familia Akimichi y todo era más grande. Puertas más grandes, muebles más grandes, y lo mejor de todo, comida más grande y más de eso también. Naruto había sido invitado por Chouji varias veces en el pasado y siempre fue una comida impresionante que lo dejó lleno durante días después. Entrar en un gran evento como este iba a ser difícil, empezar bien con un desayuno completo era una manera inteligente de hacerlo.

Naruto llamó a la puerta y esperó, podía escuchar ruidos fuertes desde dentro, muchas risas y tal vez incluso un poco de violencia, así que golpeó de nuevo. Tardó un minuto, pero la puerta finalmente fue abierta por Chouza, el padre de Chouji.

"Buenos días, Naruto", dijo el anciano, sonriendo alegremente.

"Buenos días, Akimichi-san".

"Naruto, por favor, todos somos shinobi aquí, solo llámame Chouza". Hizo un gesto para que Naruto entrara.

Justo dentro de la entrada había un montón de sandalias shinobi a las que Naruto rápidamente agregó las suyas. Luego siguió a Chouza dentro del comedor, y definitivamente era una sala. El comedor era la sala más grande de la casa por lo que Chouji le había contado a Naruto, era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a todo el clan Akimichi de una vez, como cuando celebraban reuniones de clanes, siempre se hacía como un banquete. Chouji explicó que las personas bien alimentadas eran más propensas a comprometerse, razón por la cual el clan tenía tan poca contienda y todos parecían contentos y felices la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Naruto, ya es hora de que aparezcas", llamó Chouji, viendo a su amigo entrar en el pasillo.

Naruto fue bombardeado por otros saludos de Shikamaru y sus padres, luego Ino y sus padres, incluso Sakura y sus padres estaban allí. Sasuke estaba ausente, pero eso no fue realmente sorprendente, fue invitado pero aparentemente decidió no venir o no se presentó aún si venía. Aún así, era una habitación ruidosa, incluso si no estaba ni un cuarto llena.

Naruto fue conducido rápidamente a una silla por la madre de Chouji, seguida rápidamente por ella poniendo un plato frente a él que estaba lleno de comida.

"Solo asegúrate de comer toda la fruta y la avena, necesitarás tus carbohidratos", ordenó la madre del clan, señalando la parte que se le había asignado. Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon al tamaño del cuenco de avena, era tan grande como un cuenco de ramen que ya estaba sobredimensionado.

Naruto tragó nerviosamente antes de cavar con gusto, no iba a decepcionar a la matriarca Akimichi después de que ella pasó por tantos problemas y fue tan amable con él. Naruto se sorprendió de que la avena espesa cayera tan fácilmente como lo hizo. Estaba más sorprendido de que todavía tuviera espacio para más cuando estaba hecho. Naruto comió su fruta, algunas de las varias carnes e incluso algunos huevos.

A lo largo de todo esto, Naruto y el otro genin estaban tratando de escuchar las diversas conversaciones entre los adultos mientras comían bajo la estricta mirada de la madre de Chouji.

"Oto envió un equipo", comentó Inoichi.

"Tantas nuevas aldeas escondidas apareciendo todo el tiempo", comentó Kizashi, el padre de Sakura.

"Y ninguno de ellos durará mucho", agregó Chouza.

"Algo sobre esto me preocupa", dijo Shikaku, el hombre estaba recostado en su silla, sin comer realmente.

"¿Dónde está este Otogakure?" preguntó Mebuki, la madre de Sakura.

"Eso es parte de lo que me preocupa", dijo Shikaku. "No lo sabemos".

"¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo los invitamos a los exámenes sin saber a dónde enviarlos?" Preguntó la madre de Ino, con una mirada de preocupación cruzando su rostro.

"Es una invitación abierta, todas las naciones elementales saben que está sucediendo, no es exactamente un gran secreto", explicó Inoichi. "Aún así, es preocupante cuando un pueblo del que nunca habíamos escuchado antes simplemente aparece".

"Sus genins tienen talento también", intervino Shikamaru, empujando su propio plato hacia adelante. Estaba claro que había terminado de comer y quería unirse a la conversación.

"Ah, y ¿cómo sabes eso?"

"Equipo 7", respondió perezosamente.

De repente, todas las miradas se centraron en Naruto y Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei 'sugirió' que vigilemos las puertas toda la semana para los diversos equipos que entran y luego tratamos de analizarlos en busca de puntos débiles o puntos fuertes '', explicó Sakura. Ella, al igual que Ino, solo había estado picoteando la comida que tenía delante. Ella comió pero no fue tanto como los niños, ni siquiera cerca.

"Y ..." incitó a Inoichi.

"Solo uno de los equipos" parece una amenaza real ", comenzó. "Dos niños y una niña, Abumi Zaku parece de mal genio, y definitivamente es un especialista ninjutsu. Lo vimos jugando con viento en un intento de coquetear con una chica civil, cuando ella lo rechazó plano creó una ráfaga de viento que casi se voló la falda si ella no había actuado rápido para sostenerla. La niña, Tsuchi Kin, la vimos jugando con un senbon en un punto, así que probablemente use veneno ... "

"No olvides la campana con la que se estaba metiendo", agregó Naruto.

"Correcto y posiblemente auditivo genjutsu", continuó. "El último niño y su líder, Kinuta Dosu, parece un tipo taijutsu, pero no leímos mucho sobre él".

"Interesante, ¿algo más?" preguntó Shikaku.

"Sí, tenían la misma idea que nosotros, los sorprendieron tratando de espiarnos mientras estábamos espiando a uno de los equipos de Suna". Sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco al recordar la sed de sangre del chico, Gaara.

"¿Tienes frío, cariño?" preguntó Mebuki, atrapando a Sakura temblando.

"No, solo recordando a ese chico de Suna".

"Oh, ¿alguien tiene un interés amoroso prohibido en otra aldea?" preguntó Mebuki, molestando a su hija.

"Eso ni siquiera es divertido, kaasan", espetó Sakura, frunciendo el ceño instantáneamente estropeando su rostro. "Es peligroso, probablemente la persona más peligrosa que he conocido, peor que Zabuza".

"Ah, y ¿quién es este?" preguntó Chouza, inclinándose hacia delante en interés.

"Le dije a Hokage sobre él ayer", dijo Naruto, finalmente recostándose de su plato casi vacío. "Dijo que debía mantener mi boca cerrada acerca de él. Dicho esto, si alguno de ustedes se encuentra con él en cualquier momento durante el examen, necesita escaparse lo más rápido que pueda y no mirar hacia atrás".

"¿Huir a la vista, por un genin?" preguntó Chouza. "¿Qué tan peligroso es él?"

"Es suficiente, Chouza", interrumpió Shikaku. "Podemos preguntarle al Hokage sobre él. Mientras tanto, te sugiero que prestes atención a la recomendación de Naruto".

"Solo porque le tienen miedo no significa que sea tan fuerte", intervino Ino.

Inoichi solo suspiró. "Ino, deja de ser contradictorio solo por tratar de superar a Sakura-chan. Es una advertencia legítima y harías bien en escuchar".

Ino frunció el ceño a su padre.

"Ahora eso es suficiente, los dos", interrumpió la madre de Ino. "Inoichi, no hay necesidad de ser tan duro. Y, Ino, no hay razón para ser tan obstinado".

Ambos fueron reprendidos apropiadamente dejando caer el tema.

"De todos modos, es hora de que ustedes niños salgan por la puerta", dijo Yoshino. "Y Shikamaru, si te rindes, nunca te dejaré dormir nuevamente".

"Apenas me dejas dormir ahora", se quejó.

"¿Quieres decir eso de nuevo?" Preguntó su madre, una ceja crispada por la irritación.

"Dije-" Antes de que pudiera replicar, su padre lo cortó rápidamente cubriéndole la boca y marcharlo fuera de la casa antes de que pudiera decir algo que realmente lamentaría.

Naruto siguió al resto, agradeciendo a los Akimichi por la comida.

Fue una breve escapada desde allí a la Academia, donde fueron recibidos por Sasuke justo afuera de la entrada principal del edificio.

"Llegas casi tarde", espetó.

"Así que estamos a tiempo", corrigió Naruto.

"Hn", gruñó Sasuke.

"Vamos a entrar ya", dijo Shikamaru, esperando evitar cualquier argumento que pueda surgir.

En el interior se encontraron con una gran multitud fuera de una sala marcada con 301.

 **Genjutsu detectado**

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido ante el mensaje de advertencia que rápidamente lo envió. Miró un poco hacia atrás y luego hacia las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta, solo habían subido dos pisos.

"Fuera del camino", exigió Sasuke. "Y mientras estás en, disipa este patético genjutsu".

Hubo un sonido audible después de su declaración. Si tuvieras que mirar, verías que tanto Shikamaru como Naruto tenían ambas caras con la incredulidad de que el supuesto prodigio haría algo tan increíblemente estúpido.

"Idiota", dijo otra persona en la multitud que obviamente había visto a través del ardid.

"¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando?" exigió Sasuke, mirando a la chica que lo decía.

"Estoy hablando con un tonto", reiteró. "Sólo un idiota completo le diría a todos los que no están calificados que hubo un genjutsu aquí. No lo entiendas, esto fue parte de la prueba y acabas de darle a otras quince personas la respuesta a la primera parte. ¿Qué tipo de imbécil eres? ? "

"Soy Uchiha Sasuke, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Tsuchi Kin, y hasta que demuestres lo contrario, tu nombre ahora es 'idiota'".

"Caerás primero", afirmó con arrogancia, antes de pasar por su lado hacia las escaleras que conducirían al tercer piso.

"No puedo creer que esté a punto de decir esto, pero Sasuke estaba muy poco cool allí", dijo Ino.

"Lo sé", declaró Sakura, con la cabeza baja.

"Démonos prisa antes de que se meta en más problemas", dijo Naruto, empujando al grupo. Si hubiera esperado unos minutos más, habría visto a Tenten y su equipo acercándose detrás de ellos.

Fuera de la habitación real, los sensei de ambos equipos estaban esperando, Kakashi leyendo pornografía, Asuma rodando un cigarrillo.

"Entonces, todos vinieron", dijo Asuma primero.

"¿Por qué no nosotros?" preguntó Chouji.

"Es una prueba de equipo, si uno eligió no tomarla, ninguno de nosotros podría hacerlo", respondió Shikamaru.

"¿Quieres decir que no tuve que tomar esta prueba estúpida?" preguntó Ino.

"No, pero ya que estás aquí, tú también puedes", dijo Asuma, sonriendo.

"Tu planificaste esto," declaró Ino firmemente, mirando al hombre.

"¿Y?" preguntó Asuma, esperando que ella hiciera una observación que no era obvia.

"Me gusta tu maestro", dijo Naruto, sonriendo. "Él es genial".

"Problemático", gimió Shikamaru. "Dices eso ahora, pero no has tenido que escucharlo quejarse de su novia".

"No me quejo de mi novia. Ni siquiera tengo novia", protestó.

"Me aseguraré de decirle a Kurenai que dijiste eso," intervino Kakashi, sonriendo detrás de su máscara.

"Maldito seas, Kakashi".

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse un poco, fue divertido presenciarlo.

"Mah, ustedes niños deberían entrar", ordenó Kakashi antes de que Asuma pudiera avergonzarse más.

"Te veo luego, sensei", dijo Naruto, liderando el camino.

"Hn"

"Deséanos suerte, sensei", dijo Sakura, tratando de no reírse al ver la cara de Asuma.

"Molesto."

"Estoy listo para un refrigerio, apresurémonos para poder tomar uno".

"¿Por qué yo?" gruñó Ino, siguiendo a la compañía dentro de la habitación.

Tan pronto como Naruto entró a la sala, recibió la alerta de búsqueda que había estado esperando desde que Kakashi les había dicho por primera vez sobre los exámenes.

 **Quest Alert: Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 1**

 **Completar con éxito la primera etapa del Examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Pasar el examen.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 50000 Exp**

 **25000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Fin del examen de selección de Chuunin**

Naruto leyó la búsqueda, era muy justo y podría declinar si quisiera. Tocó el botón Aceptar entrando en la habitación sin que nadie lo notara.

La habitación estaba llena de Genin de todas partes, su habilidad pasiva [Observe] estaba llena de información lista para ser tomada. Nombres, niveles, títulos, todo tipo de información allí para tomar.

"Yahoo", gritó una voz familiar.

Naruto miró para ver a Kiba y su equipo aproximándose a ellos.

"¿Qué pasa, aliento de perro?" preguntó Naruto, sonriendo. Kiba y Naruto no eran muy cercanos, pero a menudo disfrutaban de una broma juntos, insultarse mutuamente era solo parte de su amistad única.

"No mucho, poco stack", respondió, sonriendo también.

"¿Ves algo interesante todavía?" preguntó Chouji.

"Nah, solo más punks esperando que les pateen el trasero".

"¿Por quién?" Preguntó Naruto, trató de mantenerse serio cuando le preguntó, pero no duró.

"Culo", gruñó Kiba, tratando de no reírse también. Fue una buena broma. "De todos modos, parece que todos los novatos están aquí. Mamá dice que es un gran negocio que incluso un equipo novato sea nominado para el examen, y mucho menos tres".

"Hn", gruñó Sasuke, una sonrisa superior adornando su rostro.

"¿Podrías ser un poco más arrogante?" preguntó Naruto. "Ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí si no tuviéramos la destreza suficiente".

"Hn", esta vez Sasuke se burló, cruzando sus brazos.

"Idiota", gruñó Naruto. "De todos modos, ¿están listos usted y su equipo para los exámenes?"

"Diablos, vamos a tomar esto por asalto", se jactó.

Naruto se tomó un momento para [observar] a Kiba y luego al resto de su equipo que se acercaba. Fue un poco decepcionante.

 **Nombre:** Inuzuka Kiba

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV20 **Siguiente nivel:** 89.99%

 **HP:** 900/900

 **CP:** 300/300

 **STR:** 130

 **VIT:** 90

 **DEX:** 130

 **INT:** 30

 **SIO:** 35

 **LUK:** 3

 **SPD:** 95

 **Estado: Feral** (+5 STR y +5 DEX por nivel, -10 WIS, -10 INT), **líder de paquete** (+10 INT, +10 WIS, + 10% de daño cuando está en equipo **), Ninken Master** (compañero de Ninken +20 % de daño, socio de ninken + 25% de aumento para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Inuzuka Kiba es miembro del salvaje clan Inuzuka conocido por su estrecha relación con ninken. Esa estrecha relación con ninken ha permitido a su clan desarrollar habilidades muy animales y jutsu, lo que los convierte en combatientes feroces y excelentes rastreadores. Kiba, aunque un hijo de la cabeza del clan es bastante promedio para un Inuzuka.**

 **Nombre:** Hyuuga Hinata

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV23 **Siguiente nivel:** 87.14%

 **HP:** 900/900

 **CP:** 450/450

 **STR:** 30

 **VIT:** 90

 **DEX:** 221

 **INT:** 45

 **SIO:** 60

 **LUK:** 2

 **SPD:** 46

 **Estado: Inseguro** (-15% de daño, -5% de daño cuando está en equipo), **Flexible** (+5 DEX por nivel, +0.25 SPD por nivel), **Amabilidad** (+ 20% de todas las ganancias de reputación), **Débil Byakugan** (+2 DEX) por nivel)

 **Hyuuga Hinata es miembro del elitista clan Hyuuga conocido por su doujutsu y su estilo único de taijutsu. Ella es una chica muy dulce pero muy tímida, por lo que sus compañeros de clase no la conocen bien. Ella encuentra la fuerza para mejorar viendo a la persona que más admira.**

 **Nombre:** Aburame Shino

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV21 **Siguiente nivel:** 96.21%

 **HP:** 900/900

 **CP:** 770/770

 **STR:** 50

 **VIT:** 90

 **DEX:** 50

 **INT:** 77

 **WIS:** 98

 **LUK:** 2

 **SPD:** 55

 **Estado: espeluznante** (-10% en todas las ganancias de reputación, + 50% de efectividad en [sigiloso]), **dedicado** (+ 25% de aumento en la ganancia de experiencia, + 50% de aumento en ganancia de estadística de bonificación), **lógica** (+2 INT y +3 WIS por nivel)

 **Aburame Shino es miembro del aclamado clan Aburame, conocido por su naturaleza silenciosa y su aprecio por las pequeñas cosas. Conocidos por albergar una colonia de kikaichu dentro de sus cuerpos, sus técnicas y habilidades no solo son poderosas sino también extremadamente espeluznantes. Shino es el heredero del clan y un shinobi muy capaz en el entrenamiento.**

Hinata seguía siendo la más fuerte del equipo, lo que sorprendió a Naruto dado que era muy tímida y carecía de confianza. Pero sí le dijo que trabajó mucho para fortalecerse, para ser mejor y eso fue increíble. Que hubiera crecido tanto sin ir a los campos de entrenamiento con él y los demás era aún más impresionante.

Shino y Kiba fueron otra historia, ambos fueron muy decepcionantes para Naruto. Había llegado a esperar más de ellos, especialmente desde que Shikamaru estaba en un nivel superior. Pero, de nuevo, no fueron a los campos de entrenamiento con él. No obtuvieron la experiencia extra que él y los demás ganaron con el desafío.

Entonces Naruto tomó la decisión de que, cuando finalizaran los exámenes, trataría de lograr que el equipo 8 se uniera a su grupo de entrenamiento.

"Ustedes novatos deben calmarse", dijo una nueva voz que llegaba al nueve genin.

Naruto miró hacia la fuente, era un genin de pelo plateado con gafas. Tenía una sonrisa amistosa que parecía acogedora, pero no llegó a sus ojos. Era una mirada con la que Naruto estaba bien versado.

 **Yakushi Kabuto Lv?**

Esa pequeña información hizo que Naruto se preocupara. El [Observe] de él lo puso muy preocupado ya que no le daba nada, ni siquiera los efectos de estado. Podría obtener efectos de estado para Kakashi-sensei. ¿Podía eso significar que el nivel de este tipo era más alto que el de Kakashi? También suplicaba la pregunta, ¿por qué estaba aquí tomando el examen de Chuunin?

"¿Quién eres? Qué quieres?" exigió Naruto, una mano se aventuró hacia su bolsa de armas.

"No es necesario ser tan paranoico. Soy un shinobi de Konoha como ustedes. Solo pensé en dar un pequeño consejo ya que son todos novatos y están haciendo mucho ruido. Solo miren a su alrededor, usted ha llamado mucho la atención ", explicó Kabuto, tratando de tranquilizarlos.

"Sí, claro, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?" preguntó Naruto.

"En serio, aquí lo demostraré. Tengo estas tarjetas de información. Tengo datos que he recopilado a lo largo de los años".

"¿Tienes información sobre personas?" preguntó Sasuke, mostrando un poco de interés.

"Por supuesto", respondió Kabuto. "¿De quién quieres saber?"

"Sabaku Gaara y Uzumaki Naruto", dijo Sasuke.

"Culo, no vayas difundiendo mi información", dijo Naruto de inmediato. "Somos un equipo, idiota, comienza a actuar así".

"Está bien, Naruto-san, no leeré tu tarjeta de información si no quieres que lo haga. Pero puedo darte lo que tengo sobre Sabaku Gaara", le ofreció Kabuto.

Eso realmente hizo que el interés de Naruto fuera máximo, se preguntó cómo la información de Kabuto difería de lo que aprendió usando [Observe].

"Bien, veamos qué tienes", dijo Naruto, retrocediendo y cruzando los brazos.

"Sabaku Gaara, muestro que ha hecho ocho misiones de rango C y un rango B, demuestro que ha completado todas las misiones sin siquiera haber sido arañado", transmitió Kabuto al genin.

Se correspondía con lo que Naruto esperaba pero a la tarjeta de Kabuto le faltaban detalles sobre cualquiera de sus habilidades.

"Es de Suna, así que me temo que no tengo ninguna otra información".

"¿Qué hay de tu tarjeta de información?" preguntó Naruto, preguntándose cómo respondería a la solicitud.

"Bien . . ." Kabuto se detuvo, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y riéndose nerviosamente. "Como tú, no quiero que se transmitan mis habilidades".

Fue una esquiva sólida pero no hizo nada para que Naruto sospechara menos del hombre con un '?' por un título

"¿Has tomado la prueba antes?" preguntó Sakura.

"Sí, esta es realmente mi séptima vez. ¿De qué otra manera crees que obtuve la información para mis cartas?"

"Guau, debes apestar", dijo Kiba, riendo de su propia broma.

"El examen de selección de Chuunin es realmente difícil, la gente muere aquí", respondió Kabuto, mostrando un poco de disgusto por la falta de respeto que mostraba Kiba.

Naruto le habría hecho más preguntas, pero la llegada de alguien que conocía lo distrajo.

"Oye, Tenten, por aquí", él les indicó a ella y a su equipo que se acercaran.

Naruto vio a Neji resoplar con disgusto, balbucear unas palabras a sus compañeros y marcharse.

"Entonces, Neji sigue siendo un idiota, ¿eh?" preguntó Naruto mientras Tenten y Lee se acercaban al genin.

"¿Tienes que enemistar a todos?" preguntó Sakura antes de que Tenten pudiera responder.

"¿Qué? Él es un asno".

"No deberías hablar de él así", advirtió Tenten. "Es el genin más poderoso aquí por una buena razón".

"En realidad, Sabaku Gaara es el genin más poderoso aquí", la corrigió Naruto. "Si tú y tu equipo se encuentran con él, corre o él te matará a todos".

"Somos más fuertes de lo que piensas", protestó Lee.

"Eres fuerte, pero él es mucho más fuerte. No tienes que creerme, pero espero que pongas un poco de confianza en mí. Si te cruzas con él en cualquier momento, corres", intentó Naruto lo más claro que pudo. No quería que ningún shinobi de Konoha muriera si podía evitarlo.

"Ja, nunca pensé que fueras pollo, Naruto", se inclinó Kiba.

"No es pollo", dijo Sakura. "Gaara es extremadamente peligroso. Tiene razón también en que deberías correr si alguna vez lo enfrentas".

"Como si fueras a hablar, pequeña señorita Fangirl", espetó Kiba, eligiendo insultarla en lugar de siquiera considerar el consejo gratuito.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos pero se contuvo de tomar represalias.

"Kiba-kun", tartamudeó Hinata, tratando de calmar la situación.

"Manténgase alejado de esto", gruñó Kiba, con los ojos fijos en Sakura.

Hinata instantáneamente se resistió.

"Oi, ¿qué diablos te pasa?" exigió Naruto. "No necesitas hablarle así a Hinata. Ella solo está tratando de evitar que te conviertas en un idiota, algo que pareces decidido a hacer de todos modos".

Kiba se estremeció levemente pero no retrocedió. Sus instintos de paquete le dicen que se establezca como el alfa. "También patearé tu trasero, Naruto".

"Ya es suficiente, gusanos", gritó una nueva voz en la habitación, esta vez más vieja y atada con una intención asesina.

Kiba lanzó una última mirada a Naruto y Sakura antes de prestar atención al supervisor.

"Mi nombre es Morino Ibiki, el supervisor de la primera etapa de los exámenes de selección de Chuunin. Ahora, formen una línea. Cada uno obtendrá una asignación de asiento", ordenó el hombre, indicando que el genin se movería de inmediato.

Naruto se movió justo como lo hizo el resto, mirando a los diversos genins en la habitación cuando notó algo. Hubo un puñado de 'genin' en línea que tenían niveles en la parte superior de los treinta, demasiado altos para tomar esta prueba. También notó que el 'genin' tenía un título que decía 'Chuunin' junto a sus nombres.

"Extraño", susurró Naruto.

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó Shikamaru, estaba detrás de Naruto.

"Algunas de las personas que toman la prueba no son genin, son chuunin", susurró.

"Problemático, entonces son plantas para algo".

"¿Plantas? ¿Como espías?"

"Tal vez", respondió Shikamaru, estaba tratando de trabajar rápidamente en varios escenarios. "Supongo que estos tipos tienen las respuestas de prueba y tenemos que robarlas".

"¿Robarlos cómo? ¿Y por qué robarlos?"

"La prueba probablemente sea estúpida, por lo que la verdadera prueba no consiste en responder las preguntas, sino en adquirir las respuestas", explicó.

"Deberíamos contarles a los otros novatos", declaró Naruto.

"Sí, sí, pero sé discreto al respecto".

Naruto y Shikamaru pudieron informar al otro genin novato antes de llegar al frente de la fila y se les asignó un asiento.

Por suerte, Naruto estaba sentado al lado de Hinata, una cara amistosa, aunque ligeramente roja.

"En un minuto, pasarás el papel frente a ti. Tienes una hora para responder las primeras nueve preguntas. La décima pregunta se dará al final de la hora. Si te atrapan haciendo trampa, perderás dos puntos. Si pierdes seis puntos, tú y tu equipo fallarán automáticamente ", explicó Ibiki, estableciendo una atmósfera en la habitación que estaba llena de tensión y nerviosismo.

Es cierto, incluso Naruto sintió la presión del hombre, incluso sabiendo que todo era un truco. Solo tenía que descubrir cómo hacer trampa sin ser atrapado. Sabía que los ojos mágicos de Sasuke lo ayudarían a obtener las respuestas y Sakura probablemente era lo suficientemente inteligente como para responder las preguntas por sí misma.

"Puedes comenzar", se llama Ibiki.

Naruto no estaba listo para que él llamara al comienzo del examen, aún no había descubierto cómo hacer trampa. Naruto habría entrado en pánico más si su cuerpo no hubiera comenzado a moverse por sí mismo, completando las respuestas. Naruto miró hacia abajo y vio una sombra estirada a lo largo del piso yendo a la mayoría de los nueve novatos novatos. Naruto no pudo resistirse a sonreír. Le debía mucho dinero a Shikamaru por esto.

Le tomó a Shikamaru unos veinte minutos completar todas las respuestas y cuando contestó la última pregunta, soltó su agarre. Naruto observó a Shikamaru respirar con alivio antes de bajar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

Naruto miró a su derecha para ver que Hinata también había terminado su prueba y estaba esperando la siguiente fase.

 **Finalización del objetivo de bonificación: 25000 Exp**

 **Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 1**

 **Completar con éxito la primera etapa del Examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Pasar el examen.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **Hacer trampa con éxito sin perder ningún punto.**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 50000 Exp**

 **25000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Fin del examen de selección de Chuunin**

Naruto trató de no parecer sorprendido cuando fue notificado de la finalización del objetivo de bonificación. Él se sorprendió al descubrir que había perdido un objetivo extra. Nunca había olvidado un objetivo antes, bonificación o no, sin contar las estúpidas misiones de kunai y shuriken en la academia.

Naruto trató de reflexionar sobre todo lo sucedido desde el momento en que ingresó a la sala de pruebas y aceptó la misión. ¿Qué fue extraño? ¿Qué podría haber perdido en ese momento? Entonces lo golpeó, Kabuto era extraño. ¿Por qué estaría aquí un shinobi potencialmente más fuerte que Kakashi? Con un equipo genin no menos. Luego estaba la información que estaba regalando. ¿Era él otra planta? ¿Pero no podrían haber hecho lo mismo con cualquiera de los otros supervisores ocultos? Luego estaba el hecho de que incluso admitió haber reprobado el examen antes, siete veces antes. Si su nivel era tan alto, debería haber pasado fácilmente.

Naruto se encontró tomando algunas notas en la parte posterior de su examen, no estaba preparado para que Ibiki les pidiera que dejaran sus lápices.

"Está bien, gusanos, es hora de la última pregunta", comenzó el hombre. "Pero primero, hay una regla especial para esta pregunta. Si eliges tomarla y responderla mal, no solo fallarás en esta prueba, sino que nunca más se te permitirá solicitar nuevamente a Chuunin".

La declaración fue seguida por una cacofonía de protestas del genin presente.

"Pero tomé esta prueba el año pasado, estás mintiendo", protestó un genin de Suna en voz alta.

"Eso está muy mal, no fui el supervisor el año pasado. Cualquiera que quiera rendirse puede retirarse ahora y volver a intentarlo el próximo año".

Naruto observó con morbosa fascinación como el genin en la habitación comenzó a caer como moscas, uno se iría seguido de sus compañeros de equipo menos que satisfechos. Naruto sabía que si él o alguno de sus equipos se retiraba, no habría una próxima vez, destruiría al equipo al instante. Entonces tuvo que arriesgarse y esperar que él pudiera responder la pregunta.

Naruto miró y esperó, Ibiki regularmente burlándose de la habitación en general, obteniendo más y más para darse por vencido. Entonces Naruto vio a Hinata comenzar a levantar su mano como si renunciara. Él no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

"Al diablo contigo y tu maldita pregunta", se encontró gritando. "Lo tomaré, ¿qué tipo de shinobi no quiere un pequeño riesgo de vez en cuando?"

"Esta es tu carrera de la que estamos hablando aquí, muchacho", respondió Ibiki.

"Voy a ser Hokage algún día, así que incluso si me prohíbas que vuelva a tomar la prueba, seguiré siendo Hokage y luego dispararé tu trasero haciendo una regla tan jodida".

 **Finalización del objetivo de bonificación: 25000 Exp**

 **Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 1**

 **Completar con éxito la primera etapa del Examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Pasar el examen.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **Hacer trampa con éxito sin perder ningún punto.**

 **Inspira a tus compañeros genin.**

 **Premio de finalización: 50000 Exp**

 **25000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Fin del examen de selección de Chuunin**

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

"Ya veo", dijo Ibiki, mirando al resto de la habitación, viendo que el miedo que había establecido previamente había desaparecido. "En ese caso, pasas".

 **Finalización del objetivo otorgado: 50000 Exp**

 **Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 1**

 **Completar con éxito la primera etapa del Examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Pasar el examen.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **Hacer trampa con éxito sin perder ningún punto.**

 **Inspira a tus compañeros genin.**

 **Premio de finalización: 50000 Exp**

 **25000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Fin del examen de selección de Chuunin**

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Naruto, sintiéndose lanzado por la respuesta. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'pasas'?"

"La última pregunta fue para ver quién estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo, incluso frente a consecuencias nefastas. Aquellos que eligieron seguir respondieron la pregunta correctamente y, por lo tanto, aprueban esta parte del examen".

"¿Qué pasa con el resto de las preguntas?" preguntó Temari, la ira evidente en su rostro.

"Se contarán en tu consideración general para la promoción. Ahora-"

La ventana se hizo añicos, interrumpiendo cualquier otra cosa que Ibiki planeara decir.

En cambio, el hombre estaba ahora oculto a la vista por una gran lona negra con letras blancas pintadas en ella que decía 'Proctor para el segundo examen, ¡el fabuloso Mitarashi Anko!'

"Chicos, ¡soy el supervisor del segundo examen! ¡Mitarashi Anko!" ella gritó su presentación. "¡Pasemos a la siguiente etapa!"

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV27 **Siguiente nivel:** 7.11%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 4722/4722

 **CP:** 3509/3509

 **STR:** 61 (31.10) = 92.10

 **VIT:** 56 (146.20) = 472.20

 **DEX:** 61 (44.30) = 105.30

 **INT:** 63 (17.88) = 350.88

 **SIO:** 56 (39.48) = 95.48

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 239 (59.75) = 298.75

 **SPD:** 41 (77.04) = 118.04

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia para [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Líder de inspiración** (+ 25% para experimentar la ganancia de cualquier equipo que son parte de)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Y, finalmente, ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero aún permanece misterio. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 15

 **Ryo:** 624000

 **Habilidad profesional :**

 **[Fuinjutsu (activo) Lv39 Exp 14.11% CP: 20]**

Una habilidad profesional que te permite crear sellos que se pueden usar para mejorar tu equipo, fabricar explosivos o simplemente sellar cosas para más adelante.

 **[Kibaku Fuda Grado 3] -** Una etiqueta explosiva de calidad media. Estadísticas: 75-125 daños explosivos, 10 metros de radio explosivo.

 **[Storage Scroll Grade 3] -** Un rollo de almacenamiento de calidad media. Puede contener hasta 80 kilogramos de material.

 **[Shosen Fuda Grade 2] -** Una etiqueta de calidad baja a media cargada con chakra de curación. Restaura 250-300 HP a cualquier objetivo al que se aplica.

 **[+50 DEF y +20 VIT en el cofre] -** Mejora tu equipo aumentando la defensa provista por 50 puntos y la vitalidad en 20 puntos.

 **[+50 DEF y +20 INT en el pecho] -** Mejora tu equipo al aumentar la defensa proporcionada por 50 puntos y la inteligencia por 20 puntos.

 **[+8 DEX a antebrazo] -** Mejore su equipo aumentando la destreza proporcionada por 8 puntos.

 **[+8 WIS al antebrazo] -** Mejora tu equipamiento aumentando la sabiduría proporcionada por 8 puntos.

 **[+8 STR para antebrazo] -** Mejora tu equipo aumentando la fuerza proporcionada por 8 puntos.

 **[+8 DEX a Shin] -** Mejora tu equipo aumentando la destreza proporcionada por 8 puntos.

 **[+8 STR a Shin] -** Mejora tu equipo aumentando la fuerza proporcionada por 8 puntos.

 **[+8 WIS a Shin] -** Mejora tu equipo aumentando la sabiduría proporcionada por 8 puntos.

 **[+75 VIT to Legs] -** Mejora tu equipamiento al aumentar la vitalidad proporcionada en 75 puntos.

 **[+75 INT a las piernas] -** Mejora tu equipo aumentando la inteligencia proporcionada en 75 puntos.

 **Reputación** **:**

 **Armas Higurashi - Honorable 5250/10000**

 **Tienda General Konoha - Antipático 350/1000**

 **Yakiniku Q - antipático 350/1000**

 **Farm Stand - Antipático 350/1000**

 **Boticario Konoha - antipático - 350/1000**


	23. Chapter 23

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

Naruto y compañía siguieron a Anko fuera de la KSA. Ella los condujo a través de la aldea hacia el lado norte de la aldea y a través de dos campos de entrenamiento vacíos hasta que llegaron a una gran área vallada.

"Bienvenidos a Training Field 44, o como me gusta llamarlo, The Forest of Death. Aquí es donde tendremos la segunda etapa, pero antes de que entren ustedes, tendrán que firmar estos lanzamientos".

"¿Lanzamientos para qué?" preguntó uno de los Genin.

"En caso de que mueras allí. No queremos ningún problema de responsabilidad", explicó, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

"Está un poco loca", susurró Naruto. Habría comentado más cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un kunai que volaba hacia su cara, solo cortándole ligeramente la cara.

"Los mocosos que no prestan atención a menudo terminan muertos primero", susurró una voz sedosa y peligrosa en su oído. Luego sintió una lengua lamer su mejilla, específicamente donde acababa de cortarlo.

"Mmm, sabes bien", gimió el supervisor.

"Disculpa, pero dejaste esto", dijo otra voz detrás de Anko y él. Esta vez, la lengua que salió tenía un kunai envuelto en ella, amenazando con cortarle la garganta a Anko.

"Gracias", dijo Anko, tocando la parte interna del muslo del asesino con otro kunai.

Los tres se separaron en ese momento, la situación obviamente se resolvió.

Naruto prestó atención extra para mirar el que atacó a Anko, algo sobre él le dio escalofríos a Naruto.

 **Orochimaru Lv?**

Naruto frunció el ceño, no recordaba a esta persona por su espionaje durante la semana anterior al examen. Lo habría recordado, pero tampoco reconoció la cara, lo que significa que pudo haber llegado cuando no estaban mirando la puerta. Pero aún así, sintió que debería saber ese nombre, pero no podía recordar dónde o por qué era importante.

"Naruto, vámonos", llamó Sakura, sacándolo de su aturdimiento.

Naruto se apresuró a unirse a ellos, el hombre misterioso lo olvidó rápidamente, un error que lo perseguiría pronto.

Después de que cada uno de ellos firmó uno de los formularios, Naruto aceptó el pergamino para su equipo, lo puso en su inventario, y luego juntos fueron a la puerta de entrada asignada.

En el camino a la puerta, aparece un mensaje azul con un mensaje de misión muy inusual.

 **Finalización de objetivo oculto otorgado 100000 Exp**

 **Alerta de búsqueda oculta: el misterio de Kabuto**

 **Descubre los muchos secretos que rodean a Yakushi Kabuto.**

 **Objetivos ocultos:**

 **Atrae la atención del Proctor sobre las actividades de Yakushi.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 10000000 Exp**

 **Título: Tantei**

 **100000 Exp por objetivo oculto.**

"¿Qué diablos?" gruñó Naruto, leyendo la búsqueda. "¿Cómo demonios conseguí esto?" Afortunadamente, Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente adelantado como para no escucharlo, pero sí le echó un vistazo a Sakura.

"¿Que pasó?"

"Descubrí algún tipo de Búsqueda Oculta".

"¿Lo que significa eso?"

"Así que todo está oculto. No sé cuáles son los objetivos hasta que haya logrado el objetivo. Tampoco hay un límite de tiempo. O lo completé o no lo logré".

"¿Vale la pena?"

"Sí, me da mucha experiencia pero también me da un nuevo título, 'Tantei'".

"Detective, ¿eh? ¿Qué haría eso por usted?"

"No lo sé, no lo sabré hasta que realmente lo tenga, pero quién sabe cuándo sucederá eso. Pero aún queda la cuestión de cómo llamó la atención de los supervisores. Entonces se le ocurrió que las notas eran ciertas". d dejó en la parte posterior de su prueba. El supervisor debe haberlos mirado.

Cualquier otra reflexión fue detenida por la llegada a la puerta de entrada asignada.

"Dame el pergamino", ordenó Sasuke, girándose para mirarlos de espaldas a la puerta cerrada.

"No", dijo Naruto, sonriendo.

"Dame el pergamino, soy más fuerte que tú. Puedo protegerlo y no puedes".

"Te diré algo, si puedes encontrar el pergamino sobre mí, puedes tomarlo", le ofreció a Naruto, extendiendo los brazos hacia su costado abiertamente. No había forma de que Sasuke lo encontrara porque estaba en su inventario, un lugar al que solo él podía acceder, era una situación de ganar-ganar.

Sasuke rápidamente palmeó a Naruto, luego revisó sus bolsas. "¿Focas?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Naruto, disfrutando de su victoria.

"Bien", gruñó Sasuke, volteándose y mirando hacia el bosque, esperando a que se abriera la puerta. Estaba claro por su lenguaje corporal que no estaba contento.

"Entonces, ¿tenemos un plan para obtener el otro pergamino?" preguntó Sakura.

"Encuentra otro equipo y toma el suyo" Naruto medio pregunto, medio declarado.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. "Podemos precipitarnos hacia la torre y tender una emboscada para que un equipo entre con los dos rollos. También podríamos intentar cazar en el bosque, pero existe la posibilidad de que nunca nos encontremos con otro equipo o que nos encontremos con el equipo de Gaara. "

"¿Qué tal tratar de formar equipo con el equipo de Shikamaru?" Preguntó Naruto pensativamente.

"Eso sería genial, suponiendo que podamos encontrarlos".

"No necesitamos formar equipo con nadie, nos retrasarán". Sasuke se sentía bastante espinoso, parecía. Estaba claro, no le gustaba que Naruto llevara el pergamino o que no podía encontrar el pergamino sobre Naruto para que lo tomara por sí mismo.

"¿Entonces qué quieres hacer, Sasuke-kun?" preguntó Sakura, exasperada.

"Fácil, encontramos otros equipos, tomamos sus pergaminos y luego vamos a la torre", respondió como si fuera así de fácil.

"¿Por qué estás siendo tan obstinado con todo esto?" preguntó Naruto. "No podemos entrar en este ciego. Tenemos que ser un equipo en este momento. ¿Qué diablos crees que significa ser chuunin de todos modos?"

"No me importa el chuunin", respondió. "Estoy aquí para luchar contra oponentes fuertes. No hay otra razón para estar aquí".

Naruto quería gritar y sacar su cabello. "¿Estas bromeando conmigo con esta mierda?"

"¿Por qué iba a engañar sobre esto? No me importa si pasamos esta prueba, necesito ser más fuerte y la mejor manera de hacerlo es luchar contra oponentes fuertes".

"Sasuke, ¿entiendes que si alcanzamos el rango de Chuunin podemos obtener misiones de mayor rango y con una misión de rango más alto tenemos la oportunidad de luchar contra oponentes fuertes. ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender sobre esto?" argumentó Naruto.

"Hn", gruñó.

Cualquier otro argumento fue detenido por la apertura de la puerta y Sasuke entró, saltando dentro del dosel.

"Idiota", gritó Naruto, siguiéndolo.

Sakura solo suspiró antes de perseguir a su equipo.

Tan pronto como Naruto pasó por la puerta, aparecieron dos ventanas azules.

El primero fue la nueva búsqueda de la segunda etapa.

 **Quest Alert: Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 2**

 **Completa con éxito la segunda etapa del Examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Adquiere un pergamino del cielo y un pergamino de la tierra.**

 **Alcanza la torre central dentro de cinco días.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **50000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Examen de selección de muerte o fin de Chuunin**

Incluso cuando aceptó la misión, se centró en la discusión con Sasuke. No estaba contento con la actitud de Sasuke al entrar en esto. Si él hubiera sabido al principio de hoy que Sasuke iba a sacar esta mierda, no se habría molestado en presentarse. Poner innecesariamente todas sus vidas en peligro.

La segunda ventana era la descripción del campo de entrenamiento.

 **Campo de entrenamiento 44:** Amorosamente llamado 'El bosque de la muerte' por un Mitarashi Anko, este bosque es realmente un lugar de muerte, ya que muchos shinobis han caído en lo que acecha. En cuanto a sus muertes, como si morir por Shinobi no fuera suficiente, en este lugar el bosque mismo puede matarte con la misma facilidad. Zona de guerra. Nivel recomendado: 26.

La primera pregunta de Naruto es ¿qué diablos significaba 'War Zone'? Entonces, como para responder a su pregunta, su [Observar] se activó en la palabra.

 **Zona de guerra:** un mapa grande designado para el combate sin un camino fijo o un rumbo a seguir. Todas las áreas se pueden explorar o usar para el combate.

Eso fue un poco diferente, pero tenía sentido. La mayoría de los campos de entrenamiento parecían seguir un único camino hasta el final con muy poco espacio abierto para explorar y luchar, o tal vez era que los monstruos parecían llevarlo por un camino único.

Naruto se sacudió para volver a enfocarse en su entorno actual. Sasuke estaba delante de ellos saltando por el bosque, haciendo todo lo posible para poner algo de distancia entre ellos y la puerta. Fue bastante tonto entrar en esto sin más plan que simplemente entrar y encontrar personas para pelear.

Naruto casi le disparó a Sasuke cuando de repente se detuvo. Afortunadamente, pudo detenerse en la rama junto a él con Sakura deteniéndose al otro lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke señaló hacia abajo a un grupo de Genin de Suna, no del equipo de Gaara por suerte. "Son míos."

Naruto vio a los tres genins desprevenidos a continuación, dos eran nivel diecisiete y uno era nivel diecinueve.

Sin un plan, Sasuke se dejó caer sobre ellos desde arriba, matando a dos de ellos al instante con un kunai en la parte posterior del cuello, cortándoles la médula espinal como cortar los hilos de una marioneta.

El genin restante se volvió rápidamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y en pánico. Trató de correr solo para que Sasuke lo decapitara con su chokuto.

"Eso fue decepcionante", dijo Sasuke, limpiando su espada y envolviéndola.

"Y estúpido", comentó Naruto. "Podrías haberlos eliminado fácilmente fácilmente, matarlos era completamente innecesario".

Sasuke lo ignoró, eligiendo saltar a los árboles.

Naruto se cayó de los árboles y rápidamente buscó los cuerpos, recogiendo otro pergamino del Cielo y escondiéndolo en su inventario con el otro **.**

 **Finalización de la bonificación otorgada: 50000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 2**

 **Completa con éxito la segunda etapa del Examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Adquiere un pergamino del cielo y un pergamino de la tierra.**

 **Alcanza la torre central dentro de cinco días.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Adquirir un rollo adicional para el cielo.**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **50000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Examen de selección de muerte o fin de Chuunin**

Volvió rápidamente a los árboles en un intento de alcanzar a Sasuke y Sakura.

A Naruto no le gustó este plan. Depende demasiado de la suerte en lugar de la estrategia. Estaba menos satisfecho cuando se vio obligado a esquivar repentinamente una lluvia de kunai y shuriken. El ataque lo obligó a salir de los árboles y al suelo donde estaba rodeado por seis Suna Genin.

"Mataste a nuestros amigos", dijo uno de ellos, claramente el líder de este pequeño grupo.

Por supuesto, Sasuke y Sakura continuaron, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que le tendían una emboscada. Con el tiempo se darían cuenta y darían la vuelta, pero por el momento estaba solo contra seis Genin desde los niveles dieciséis hasta los veintiuno al más alto.

"No tenemos que hacer esto, puedes irte ahora", le ofreció a Naruto, era un farol. . . sobre todo un farol. Él estaba en una situación muy peligrosa. Por ahora, su mejor esperanza era dispersarlos y sacarlos uno a la vez.

Naruto fue rápido en usar [Kage Bunshin no Jutsu] haciendo casi treinta clones, quince atacaron inmediatamente al otro genin, logrando herir críticamente a dos de ellos. Los otros quince y él mismo corrieron en todas las direcciones, causando confusión y discordia con el genin restante.

Naruto sonrió con satisfacción cuando uno de los Genin realmente logró seguirlo directamente. El pobre chico que lo perseguía nunca vio a los dos clones de sombra atacándose desde ambos lados, tirándolo al suelo y luego friéndolo.

Naruto regresó a él y lo ató buscando en sus bolsillos pero sin encontrar nada. Su búsqueda fue interrumpida cuando le mataron el recuerdo de uno de sus clones. También sirvió para revelar la ubicación de los asesinos.

Naruto y los dos clones con él se saludaron sin decir palabra, saltándose al dosel del árbol.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Naruto encuentre al asesino. Se había reagrupado con el otro genin Suna. Naruto sonrió un poco, esto era más manejable que antes pero aún bastante peligroso, ahora lo estaban esperando.

"Se suponía que esto sería fácil", se quejó uno.

"Cállate Touji, este es el maldito examen de chuunin, si fuera fácil todos pasarían".

"Todo esto es tu culpa, Josu", dijo otro. "Mi equipo está muerto por tu estúpido plan".

"Estabas tan ansioso por esto como el resto de nosotros, Nari. Todos sabíamos los riesgos", respondió Josu.

"¿Y ahora qué, básicamente estamos descalificados?" Touji preguntó.

Naruto tenía claro que Josu era el líder de la emboscada contra él.

"Matamos a ese bastardo y luego nos vamos a casa".

Naruto había escuchado lo suficiente, hizo un gesto a sus clones para que atacaran. El plan era separarlos de nuevo e intentar eliminarlos uno por uno.

Una docena de clones cayeron del dosel superior y comenzaron un asalto implacable, alejándolos fácilmente el uno del otro.

Cuando los clones golpearon a Nari en un árbol y le quitaron el aire de los pulmones, Naruto se dejó caer frente a ella y golpeó su cabeza contra el árbol, noqueándola. Dos clones la levantaron y desaparecieron en los árboles para atarla. Pero no antes de que Naruto reclamara otro rollo de Heaven.

El siguiente objetivo de Naruto era Touji, tenía el nivel dieciocho y no le iba bien a los clones. Naruto podía ver que la salud del chico disminuía rápidamente. Antes de que Naruto pudiera alcanzarlo, el chico fue atravesado por detrás, Sasuke y Sakura finalmente habían regresado en círculos.

Naruto se giró hacia el último para verlo gritar y agarrarse la cabeza antes de desmayarse.

"Te estás poniendo terriblemente bueno en genjutsu", felicitó Naruto a Sakura, viéndola caer desde su escondite en el dosel de arriba.

Sakura sonrió. "Gracias. ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, fueron un poco estúpidos con la emboscada. Los idiotas sintieron la necesidad de hablar antes de intentar matarme. Terminaron dándome el tiempo que necesitaba para crear una distracción para dispersarlos". Explicó mientras buscaba el cuerpo de Josu en busca de un pergamino, eventualmente robando un pergamino de la Tierra. Añadiéndola rápidamente a su inventario.

"¿Tenemos todos los rollos?" preguntó Sakura, sabiendo la respuesta ya.

"Sí, podemos ir a la torre ahora".

"No nos vamos todavía. Hay más personas para pelear aquí", dijo Sasuke, saltando de vuelta a los árboles.

"Esto es estúpido", comentó Sakura, finalmente teniendo suficiente.

"¿Deberíamos noquearlo y arrastrarlo a la torre?" preguntó Naruto.

"Probablemente no sea la mejor idea", respondió, sintiéndose un poco triste por la situación.

"Vamos, será mejor que lo sigamos antes de morder más de lo que puede masticar", sugirió Naruto.

Sakura asintió y luego siguió a Sasuke.

Fue unas horas más tarde, Sasuke finalmente decidió tomarse un descanso. Habían eliminado a un equipo más en ese momento, este equipo era especialistas de genjutsu de Amegakure.

Naruto fue rápido en reponer su chakra y sanar como lo estaba Sakura. Sasuke incluso se sentó a comer algo y beber un poco de agua.

"Está bien, deberíamos movernos", dijo Sasuke.

"¿A la torre?" preguntó Naruto, sospechando que Sasuke no tenía intención de ir a la torre hasta el último momento posible.

"Te lo dije, hay más oponentes para pelear aquí", respondió fácilmente. "Tenemos cinco días, no hay prisa por llegar a la torre".

"Y si la mujer loca mintió, ¿y si realmente solo tenemos dos días?"

"Entonces está mal, siempre y cuando haya oponentes aquí para pelear, nos quedaremos aquí".

"Esto es estúpido, estás siendo egoísta", argumentó Sakura. "Puede que esto no te importe pero a Naruto y a mí nos importa mucho".

"Y te lo dije, no me importa".

Naruto habría discutido más, pero un aumento repentino en el intento de matar lo puso en guardia. Pudo empujar a Sakura fuera del camino justo a tiempo para esquivar una bola gigante de viento, desafortunadamente él tomó la peor parte, enviándolo sin control por el aire sin control.

Naruto aterrizó aproximadamente rebotando un par de veces antes de llegar a detenerse repentinamente contra una raíz de árbol bastante gruesa.

"Oh, eso duele", gimió, lento para levantarse del suelo. Su visión era un poco confusa y había un zumbido en sus oídos. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza varias veces para aclarar las telarañas y sonar. Una vez que lo hizo, realmente deseó no haberlo hecho.

 **Snake Summon Lv30**

Las gigantescas fauces de serpiente descendieron sobre él tragándolo entero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Naruto no estaba contento ya que estaba siendo exprimido por todos lados y su piel estaba siendo quemada por la baba que fluía sobre él, muy probablemente el ácido del estómago de la serpiente. Naruto intentó comprar algo pero era demasiado hábil para hacerlo, como resultado parecía estar deslizándose más y más profundo por la garganta de la serpiente. Naruto finalmente soltó un kunai y lo clavó en el revestimiento del estómago, deteniendo su deslizamiento en el estómago de la bestia. Naruto luego sacó otro kunai, esta vez lo cargó con [Chakra Nagashi] y lo cortó, tratando de abrirse paso para salir de la serpiente.

Naruto tuvo que hackearlo por un tiempo, pero finalmente hizo un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera salir gateando solo para enfrentarse a una serpiente gigante enojada.

Naruto saltó de repente para evitar un ataque de la serpiente, tratando de comerlo una vez más.

"Cómeme una vez, lástima de ti. Cómeme dos veces, lástima de mí".

Naruto usó [Doton: Teppodama no Jutsu] varias veces, apuntando a la cara y los ojos de las serpientes, tratando de reducir la velocidad, si nada más. Tristemente, su piel era gruesa y las bolas de barro apenas le dañaban, sin embargo, el barro oscurecía su visión aligerándose un poco al menos.

Naruto todavía tenía que ser rápido para esquivar, ya que los ataques de la serpiente eran rápidos y aún bastante precisos. Naruto siguió acribillando a la serpiente con varios ataques pero sin causar suficiente daño para ralentizar la invocación.

Naruto arrojó un [Shrapnel Kunai] en las fauces abiertas de las serpientes, esperando que su interior fuera más vulnerable que su piel exterior.

La explosión en la boca se amortiguó un poco, pero fue suficiente para soltar la serpiente. Sangraba por la boca y se retorcía de dolor por un momento antes de desaparecer repentinamente en una bocanada de humo gigante.

Naruto hubiera estado feliz de sentarse en ese punto y recuperarse, pero tenía que encontrar a su equipo. Alguien los atacó, alguien poderoso usó ese viento jutsu para separarlos. El hecho de que la persona responsable también convocara a una serpiente para mantener ocupado a Naruto lo hizo sentirse mucho más preocupado, convocar a contratos no fue fácil.

Naruto vigilaba la barra de salud y estado de Sakura, que hasta ahora parecía estar llena. Cuando cayó repentinamente a menos de la mitad, se puso realmente preocupado y aceleró el ritmo del viaje.

Cuando Naruto finalmente llegó, se tomó un momento para inspeccionar al enemigo y su equipo. Sasuke estaba haciendo todo lo posible para contener al shinobi enemigo, pero estaba claro que estaba jugando con él.

Sakura estaba inconsciente, colgando lánguidamente sobre una rama de árbol cercana. Naruto podía ver claramente que un lado de su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, afortunadamente parecía que la sangre se estaba secando y no aumentando.

Naruto miró al shinobi atacándolos. Era Orochimaru, el tipo con el nivel ridículamente alto que había visto antes. Naruto sabía que no tenían ninguna esperanza de vencerlo, pero quizás podrían escapar con sus vidas.

"¿Y qué estás planeando?" preguntó la voz por encima de su hombro.

Naruto giró rápidamente, instantáneamente colocó chakra en su kunai y cortó la cabeza de quienquiera que se le acercara. Era otro Orochimaru, pero este parecía derretirse en una pila de barro y tierra.

Naruto se movió rápidamente cuando otros dos Orochimaru lo atacaron, impidiéndole llegar a Sasuke o Sakura.

"Debo decir que me sorprende que hayas durado tanto", felicitó Orochimaru. "Teniendo en cuenta que estabas muerto la última vez, esperaba que primero estuvieras muerto".

"No soy tan fácil de matar", gruñó Naruto, tratando de analizar la situación en la que se encontraba.

Orochimaru no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar y fue rápido para atacar.

Naruto tuvo que luchar para esquivar los ataques en su contra. Orochimaru era más rápido y más fuerte, incluso si solo era un clon de barro. El hecho de que hubiera dos lo hizo aún peor.

Naruto esquivó una patada circular y, para su sorpresa, fue capaz de pegarle una etiqueta explosiva al clon. Naruto se reemplazó con un clon y detonó sacando el clon de barro y su propio clon.

A Naruto solo le quedaba el clon y no parecía estar de humor para juguetear más con él.

Naruto se estaba quedando sin opciones y chakra rápidamente. Él estaba reproduciendo clones tan rápido como pudo y fueron diezmados con la misma rapidez. Estaba desesperado por alejarse de él y de su equipo, pero Orochimaru no dejaba vacantes.

Entonces Naruto vio algo por el rabillo del ojo. En la rama de la que Sakura se había desmayado, había una pequeña serpiente deslizándose hacia ella.

Naruto sintió la corriente familiar de energía que acompañaba el chakra de Kyuubi, lo sanó, reponiendo su chakra y haciéndolo enojar. Naruto empujó tanto chakra en sus habilidades de velocidad como pudo, desapareciendo de la vista. Naruto aterrizó junto a Sakura, su kunai ya estaba cortando la serpiente. Naruto miró hacia atrás para ver el último clon de barro rompiéndose.

Naruto se reenfocó en Orochimaru. El hombre todavía se burlaba de Sasuke, jugando con él. Naruto no se divirtió. Desapareció una vez más, cuando reapareció en un intento de decapitar al hombre, un movimiento al que Orochimaru fácilmente se agachó.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño por la interrupción, golpeó a Naruto en el estómago con tanta fuerza como pudo. Su ceño fruncido se hizo más profundo cuando el Naruto que golpeó estalló para fumar. Luego sintió que varias cuchillas lo apuñalaban en la espalda.

Naruto pensó que todo había terminado, hasta que el hombre se rió después de ser apuñalado. Naruto tuvo que moverse rápidamente cuando el que había apuñalado se derritió en el barro otra vez. No fue lo suficientemente rápido, ya que le cortaron un buen pedazo de su abrigo y las costillas, lo que causó un daño considerable y dejó un veneno bastante desagradable.

Naruto podía sentir el chakra del Kyuubi tratando de luchar, pero fuera lo que fuera, era fuerte. También distraía, por lo que Naruto no vio la patada de la casa de máquinas que viajaba rápidamente hacia su rostro hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Naruto golpeó con fuerza en el tronco de uno de los árboles gigantes que lo rodeaban. No sufrió mucho daño, pero ciertamente lo aturdió.

Orochimaru aparentemente había tenido suficiente de la pelea, porque Naruto apenas podía ver el cuello de Orochimaru elongándose y hundiendo sus dientes en el cuello de Sasuke seguido por Sasuke gritando de dolor. Naruto vio a Orochimaru hablando con Sasuke pero no pudo entender las palabras.

Naruto se sacudió de su aturdimiento justo a tiempo para ver a Sasuke comenzar a caerse. Saltó la distancia atrapando a Sasuke bajo un brazo y luego aterrizando con los pies pegados al tronco de un gran árbol. Miró hacia atrás para ver si Orochimaru venía detrás de él, pero el hombre se había ido.

Naruto trepó al árbol y colocó a Sasuke al lado de Sakura. Luego se recostó contra el tronco del árbol y se deslizó para sentarse, frente a sus compañeros de equipo inconscientes. Podía sentir las últimas huellas del chakra de Kyuubi desvaneciéndose de su sistema y con eso sintió que el agotamiento comenzaba.

 **Objetivo completado.**

 **Quest Alert: Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 2**

 **Completa con éxito la segunda etapa del Examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Adquiere un pergamino del cielo y un pergamino de la tierra.**

 **Alcanza la torre central dentro de cinco días.**

 **Sobrevive al ataque de Orochimaru.**

 **?**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Adquirir un rollo adicional para el cielo.**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **50000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Examen de selección de muerte o fin de Chuunin**

Naruto se permitió descansar solo por unos minutos. Cuando se levantó de nuevo, usó algunas etiquetas curativas tanto para Sakura como para Sasuke para al menos estabilizarlas. Luego, hizo pocos clones para llevar a sus compañeros de equipo. El único objetivo para él ahora era llevarlos a la torre lo más pronto posible y obtener ayuda médica.

Naruto le agradeció a cualquier kami que hubiera llegado a la torre sin impedimentos. Tomó varias horas atravesar el terreno, pero el esfuerzo valió la pena. Una vez dentro de la entrada de la torre, Naruto derribó a sus dos compañeros de equipo, tomándose el tiempo para sanar adecuadamente a Sakura e incluso a Sasuke. Sakura realmente se despertó a la mitad de haber sido completamente sanada.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó ella, haciendo una mueca al sentarse demasiado rápido.

"Un tipo llamado Orochimaru acaba de patearnos el trasero", respondió Naruto, continuando su tratamiento con Sakura.

"¿Está muerto?" ella preguntó, desenfocada mientras Naruto continuaba sanandola con etiquetas.

"No, mordió a Sasuke y luego desapareció. Si no se hubiera ido, estoy seguro de que nos hubiera matado a mí ya los dos".

"¿Qué hay de Sasuke?"

"Como he dicho, él lo mordió y se fue. No sé lo que le hizo a Sasuke, pero está teniendo mucha fiebre, incluso después de que lo sané hasta quedar completamente sano".

Sakura asintió, luego se movió para apoyar a Sasuke y examinarlo.

"¿Viste esto?" preguntó Sakura, señalando el hombro de Sasuke donde lo habían mordido.

"No, eso no estaba allí antes", respondió Naruto, su [Observe] se activó con una advertencia roja intermitente.

 **Diez no Juin:** el Sello maldito del cielo otorga a su portador un aumento de chakra y capacidades físicas, pero a un gran costo, suponiendo que el portador incluso sobreviva al proceso inicial de unión. Lentamente erosiona la cordura del portador mientras que también actúa como adictivo como el narcótico más fuerte.

"Esa es una jodida pieza de trabajo desagradable", dijo Naruto, temblando levemente.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Sakura.

Naruto transmitió lo que había aprendido al respecto, dejando a Sakura preocupada.

"Mira, ahora estamos en la torre, solo necesitamos ayuda, pero las puertas están cerradas", dijo Naruto.

Sakura miró alrededor de la habitación. "¿Has leído el enigma?"

"¿Eso fue un acertijo? ¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo saber eso?"

"Dame los rollos", dijo Sakura, tendiéndole una mano impaciente.

Naruto sacó los rollos que habían adquirido y se los dio a Sakura.

Sakura luego abrió el rollo de tierra y uno de los rollos del cielo al mismo tiempo antes de tirarlos al suelo frente a ellos.

"Yo", saludó Kakashi, mientras el humo se aclaraba. "Llegaste rápido".

"Sensei, Sasuke está en problemas", dijo Naruto, yendo directo al grano.

Kakashi se movió suavemente alrededor del genin, antes de arrodillarse para examinar a Sasuke, su ojo se concentró en el sello maldito de inmediato. "Necesitas decirme todo lo que sucedió en ese bosque".

Sakura dio una explicación rápida de la pelea con Orochimaru.

"¿Y no lo viste antes del comienzo del examen?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Lo hice, pero pensé que podría haber sido otra planta como en la primera prueba o tal vez algo más. Es decir, ese tipo de Kabuto también era un signo de interrogación, así que pensé que tal vez era un truco".

"¿Y el nombre Orochimaru no hizo sonar las campanas?"

"Pensé que era familiar, pero no podía recordar dónde lo había escuchado antes".

"Idiota", casi gritó Sakura. "Orochimaru es un criminal buscado, él es S-Class por el bien de Kami. Fue uno de los Sannin".

Naruto sintió que la sangre se le escapaba de la cara. "Oh, mierda. No lo recuerdo. Todo esto podría haberse evitado si hubiera recordado. Pude haber advertido al supervisor antes de que comenzara el examen".

"Deja de preocuparte por eso. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste en la situación, al menos sospechaste de que algo estaba pasando. Tu también fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente como para traer a tu equipo lo más rápido posible una vez que ambos cayeron", le aseguró Kakashi. .

Desafortunadamente, el intento de Kakashi de tranquilizarlo no hizo nada para calmar la culpa que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. "Necesito un libro de bingo", dijo de repente. "No puedo volver a cometer un error así".

"Te conseguiremos uno después del examen", dijo Kakashi, levantando a Sasuke, cargando al flácido y febril muchacho. "Sígueme, esta parte del examen ya está hecha".

 **Finalización de la bonificación otorgada: 50000 Exp.**

 **Finalización de la bonificación otorgada: 50000 Exp.**

 **Finalización de la bonificación otorgada: 50000 Exp.**

 **Finalización de la bonificación otorgada: 50000 Exp.**

 **Finalización de misión otorgada: 100000 Exp.**

 **Quest Alert: Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 2.**

 **Completa con éxito la segunda etapa del Examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Adquiere un pergamino del cielo y un pergamino de la tierra.**

 **Alcanza la torre central dentro de cinco días.**

 **Sobrevive al ataque de Orochimaru.**

 **Resuelve el enigma del cielo y la tierra para completar la etapa dos del examen.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **Alcanza la torre central en menos de 24 horas.**

 **Alcanza la torre central en menos de 48 horas.**

 **Llega a la torre central en menos de 72 horas.**

 **Llega a la torre central en menos de 96 horas.**

 **?**

 **Adquirir un rollo adicional para el cielo.**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **50000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Examen de selección de muerte o fin de Chuunin**

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

 **El nivel de tu compañero de Sakura ha aumentado en 1.**

Naruto cerró las ventanas de mensajes y siguió a su sensei y a Sakura hacia el edificio.

"Dorms arriba ya la derecha, tomaré a Sasuke para el tratamiento. Tienes unos días para recuperarte aquí en la torre. Dicho esto, no dejes la torre por ningún motivo, no podrás obtener de vuelta sin dos pergaminos más ". Explicó Kakashi antes de desaparecer con Sasuke en sus brazos.

"Eso apestaba", dijo Naruto.

"Sí, lamento haberte gritado".

"Está bien, fue una estupidez por mi parte pasar eso", recriminó Naruto. "Todavía no puedo creer que hayamos sobrevivido".

"Gracias en parte no menos para ti, estoy seguro", dijo Sakura, bajando la cabeza un poco. "Era tan poderoso. Intenté frenarlo un poco con un genjutsu, ni siquiera funcionó. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros como si no fuera nada, me golpeó solo una vez. Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para sácame de esa pelea. Me dio la espalda y recuerdo vagamente haber rebotado en el tronco antes de que todo se oscureciera ".

Naruto le dio a Sakura un incómodo abrazo armado tratando de tranquilizarla. De alguna manera, pareció funcionar para calmarla un poco.

"¿Qué te pasó a ti de todos modos?" ella preguntó.

"Ese tipo era Orochimaru, la serpiente blanca ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"Conocí su contrato de convocación con serpientes. Conocí a uno de ellos. Era un poco grande. Me convirtió en un pequeño bocadillo. Fue muy desagradable". Naruto trató de agregar un poco de ligereza a la situación, tal vez tranquilizarla un poco.

Sakura trató de no reírse ante la idea de que Naruto se comiera con una serpiente gigante, pero no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

"No es tan gracioso, estoy seguro de que aún huelo a serpiente", dijo, y luego se dio un ligero sorbo solo para palidecer ante el horrible olor.

"Realmente hueles horrible", dijo Sakura, sin moverse para romper el todavía incómodo abrazo.

"Bien", dijo Naruto, terminando el abrazo. "Voy a encontrar las duchas y tal vez una lavandería".

"Buena suerte con eso, me voy a dormir".

Naruto la saludó con una pequeña ovación antes de salir a buscar una ducha. No esperaba toparse con Kiba en el camino.

"Maldito amigo, apestas", gimió el chico, apretando las manos sobre la cara y la nariz.

"¿Fuiste comido por una serpiente gigante? No lo creo".

"Lo siento, lo siento" se disculpó Kiba, sin renunciar a la presión que tenía sobre su nariz protegiendo su delicado sentido del olfato.

"¿Cuándo llegaron ustedes aquí?"

"Hace una hora, ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez hace veinte minutos, ¿fuiste el primero en llegar?"

"No, ese equipo Suna del que nos avisaste llegó aquí primero. Uno de los chuunin dijo que rompieron el récord anterior en unas diez horas".

"Te dije que eran peligrosos", dijo Naruto.

"Tenías razón", dijo Kiba, haciendo una mueca incluso mientras decía las palabras. "Mira, sobre antes. Lamento haberme sentido así. Tenías razón en advertirnos. Lo vimos en el bosque. Él derrotó a este equipo de Rain sin siquiera levantar un dedo. Demonios, no lo hizo. simplemente derrótalos, los masacró como si no fuera nada. Estaba totalmente jodido ".

"Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. ¿Te dejó ir sin luchar?"

"Creo que sí, quiero decir, el tipo miró directamente a donde estábamos escondidos y luego se fue".

Naruto temía la posibilidad de tener que lidiar con ese tipo durante los exámenes. Pero dado que era un jinchuuriki, probablemente se esperaría si se llegaba a eso.

"De todos modos, ¿sabes dónde están las duchas?"

"Sí, te mostraré el camino, realmente lo necesitas".

"De nuevo, comido por una serpiente gigante".

Kiba no pudo evitar reírse ante la desgracia de Naruto.

"Reírse, bola de pelo".

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV28 **Siguiente nivel:** 3.12%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 4822/4822

 **CP:** 3609/3609

 **STR:** 61 (31.10) = 92.10

 **VIT:** 56 (146.20) = 482.20

 **DEX:** 61 (46.13) = 107.13

 **INT:** 63 (17.88) = 360.88

 **SIO:** 56 (40.04) = 96.04

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 239 (59.75) = 298.75

 **SPD:** 41 (78.27) = 119.27

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia para [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Líder de inspiración** (+ 25% para experimentar la ganancia de cualquier equipo que son parte de)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Y, finalmente, ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero aún permanece misterio. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 20

 **Ryo:** 624000

 **[Principiante Kage no Uzuken Taijutsu (pasivo) LvMax]**

Uzuken es el estilo tradicional de taijutsu del clan Uzumaki. Se basa en tácticas de golpe y fuga, ataca desde múltiples direcciones y ángulos causando confusión y desorientación a los oponentes. A menudo se usa con armas con gran efecto. Kageken depende en gran medida del uso de Kage Bunshin. Diseñado para usar ataques coordinados entre el usuario y sus clones para acercarse a su oponente e infligir daño y evadir el daño al mismo tiempo. Altamente efectivo pero muy difícil de aprender debido a las cargas de chakra de Kage Bunshin. La combinación de los dos estilos ha creado algo nuevo y muy peligroso para cualquier persona lo suficientemente estúpida como para enfrentarse a un maestro de ese estilo. (Requiere 'Intermedio Kageken Taijutsu' y 'Intermedio Uzuken Taijutsu' para mejorar).

Aumenta pasivamente STR 10%

Aumenta pasivamente VIT 20%

Aumenta pasivamente DEX 20%

 **[Chakra Nagashi (activo) Lv29 Exp 44.44% CP: 14 por 5 segundos]**

Fluir chakra en las armas puede hacerlas más fuertes aumentando el daño que hacen. 84% de aumento en el daño de ataque, 50% de aumento en la tasa crítica. Daña el arma hecha con armas no chakras conductoras.

 **[Velocidad de Chakra (activo / pasivo) Lv26 Exp: 13.24% de CP: 10 por 5 segundos]**

El chakra que fluye a través de su cuerpo se ha enfocado en sus músculos, lo que le otorga un nuevo nivel de velocidad y destreza. Aplicar un poco más de chakra puede hacerlo aún más rápido, pero tenga cuidado de no destruir sus músculos en el proceso.

Aumenta pasivamente DEX 13%

Aumenta pasivamente SPD 33%

Velocidad adicional del 1% por activación.

100 daños adicionales por 5 segundos tomados cuando se activan más de 26 veces a la vez.


	24. Chapter 24

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

 **Has dormido en una cama. HP y CP están restaurados en un 75%.**

Naruto se sintió aliviado de tener una noche completa de descanso, incluso si no era su propia cama. Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido difíciles. Naruto aún estaba repitiendo el encuentro de Orochimaru, tratando de descubrir qué podría haber hecho diferente.

Sacudiendo el oscuro recuerdo, Naruto miró la habitación que compartía con Sakura por la noche. Su cama estaba vacía y la tercera cama estaba intacta mostrando que Sasuke todavía estaba recibiendo tratamiento, suponiendo que incluso sobrevivió a la noche.

Mientras se bajaba del catre que ocupaba, Naruto se puso de pie y extendió sus brazos sobre su cabeza, tratando de resolver cualquier problema de sueño, no es que nunca hubiera habido ningún agradecimiento por su [El cuerpo del jugador]. Probó su ropa muy rápido para ver si se habían secado desde la noche anterior, terminó teniendo que ducharse con ellos para lavarlos, ya que no había instalaciones de lavandería en la torre. La ropa todavía estaba un poco húmeda, pero lo suficientemente seca para su gusto.

Después de vestirse, Naruto se dirigió a la torre para buscar comida, el ruido en su estómago exigió satisfacción. Finalmente, percibió algo delicioso y siguió su nariz hasta el pequeño comedor.

Sakura lo indicó con un ademán que se acercara a una mesa llena de Genin de Konoha, los novatos para ser exactos.

"Buenos días," dijo Naruto, sentándose con el grupo.

"Buenos días", respondió Sakura, seguido de varios saludos y gruñidos del otro genin.

"¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?" preguntó Ino, mirando ansiosamente hacia la puerta.

"¿No les dijiste?" preguntó Naruto, mirando a Sakura.

Sakura hizo una mueca. "Realmente no sabía qué decir".

"¿Qué le pasó a Sasuke-kun?" preguntó Ino.

"Fuimos atacados en el bosque", respondió Naruto.

"Es él . . .?" Ino no pudo terminar la oración.

"No lo sé, Kakashi-sensei lo llevó a tratamiento tan pronto como llegamos a la torre", respondió Naruto, con cuidado de no mentir, pero tampoco contar todo. No estaba muy seguro de lo que le estaba permitido decir, así que por ahora haría lo posible por decir lo menos posible.

Ino pareció respirar un pequeño suspiro de alivio pero la preocupación todavía estaba allí.

"¿Ustedes tienen problemas para llegar hasta aquí?" preguntó Naruto, mirando a Shikamaru.

"No realmente, el primer equipo con el que tropezamos tenía el pergamino que necesitábamos. Después de eso, solo era cuestión de llegar hasta allí. Eso fue un poco más problemático. Nos retrasamos al evitar una serie de emboscadas, llegamos aquí a aproximadamente 3 : 00 am esta mañana ".

"Sí, llegamos justo después de la medianoche", respondió Sakura.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?" preguntó Kiba, el chico estaba recostado en su silla con los pies levantados, descansando sobre la mesa.

"Voy a entrenar un poco", respondió Naruto. "Vi una gran habitación en el camino que debería ser lo suficientemente grande como para entrenar".

"Es problemático, supongo que me reuniré contigo. No sería una mala idea usar el tiempo aquí sabiamente".

"Heh, podría hacerlo con una buena largada", dijo Kiba, con una sonrisa feroz en la cara.

"¿Puedo ir?" tartamudeó Hinata, nerviosa.

"Por supuesto que puedes", dijo Naruto, sonriendo alegremente a la niña. Una sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente cuando Hinata se desmayó. "¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué ella sigue haciendo eso?"

Hubo un suspiro colectivo de los genins reunidos, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a responderle.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, perplejo por su respuesta.

"No te preocupes por eso", dijo Ino. "Comamos solo y entrenemos".

Naruto frunció el ceño pero obedeció de todos modos, levantándose para obtener algo de comida de la extensión limitada pero deliciosa.

El resto del desayuno fue relajado y lleno de risas. Cuando terminaron los ocho novatos salieron juntos.

La habitación que Naruto había encontrado era grande, muy grande, de hecho. Había dos balcones a cada lado que daban al suelo embaldosado. Al final de la habitación había una estatua de manos que hacía el sello shinobi de la confrontación y en su sombra había un trono.

"¿Me pregunto para qué se usa esta habitación?" Cuestionó Kiba.

"Probablemente para pelear evaluaciones, el Hokage se sienta allí y mira las peleas. Los espectadores se paran en el balcón de arriba o tal vez otros evaluadores", adivinó Shikamaru.

"De todos modos, es hora de entrenar", dijo Naruto, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Naruto sonrió y caminó hacia una de las paredes debajo de los balcones. Naruto siguió caminando hasta que estuvo colgando boca abajo.

"Ooh, puedes caminar por las paredes, eres tan especial", bromeó Kiba, riéndose de su propia broma.

Naruto lo miró por un momento antes de continuar con la razón por la que había caminado hacia allí. Tenía que ganar puntos extra para ganar. Las apariencias divertidas se detuvieron cuando Naruto hizo su primera sentadilla colgante.

 **Al combinar el entrenamiento de dos habilidades separadas en un solo ejercicio, su SIO aumenta en 1.**

Naruto sonrió feliz por eso, pero continuó con el ejercicio. Se sorprendió al ver a Kiba unirse a él en el mismo ejercicio. Se detuvo un momento para ver lo que todos estaban haciendo. Shikamaru corría de un extremo a otro de la habitación. Hinata estaba pasando por algún tipo de kata con el que no estaba familiarizado. Sakura e Ino se desafiaban corriendo por las escaleras del balcón. En el otro lado de la habitación, Chouji y Shino corrían arriba y abajo por las otras escaleras del balcón, pero no había ningún desafío entre ellos.

"Oi, si mantienes el espacio, te voy a golpear", dijo Kiba, atrayendo la atención de Naruto.

"¿Batirme? ¿En qué?"

"Uh, el 'que puede hacer el mayor desafío de sentadillas colgantes'", respondió rápidamente, con un pequeño temblor en la voz.

"Acabas de inventar eso", dijo Naruto, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo.

"¿Asi que?"

Naruto hizo una pausa por un minuto y luego se encogió de hombros. Kiba tenía razón, no importaba si lo inventaba, solo tenía que ganar y cerrar al mutt de una vez por todas.

Los muchachos estaban decididos a vencer al otro, por lo que incluso después de que Naruto obtuviera sus dos puntos de fuerza, siguió adelante. Le sorprendió que hubiera ganado otro punto de stat, pero esta vez por vitalidad. Simplemente aumentó la determinación de Naruto de seguir obteniendo ese último punto de vitalidad, especialmente si podía vencer a Kiba en el proceso.

"Problemático", se quejó Shikamaru, mirando a los dos. "Oye, si ustedes dos terminan siendo estúpidos, tuve una idea".

"Pero estoy ganando", dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Hah, como si," de nuevo en una sola voz.

Antes de que ambos pudieran responder de nuevo, Sakura saltó y los agarró a ambos por una oreja, obligándolos a soltar el techo del balcón.

"Ow, Sakura-chan", hizo un puchero Naruto, frotándose la oreja dolorida.

"Entonces, tuve una idea de entrenamiento", comenzó Shikamaru, antes de que las quejas o discusiones pudieran comenzar.

"¿Qué tienes para nosotros, Shikamaru?" preguntó Chouji, picoteando una bolsa de papas fritas durante la pausa en la actividad.

"Etiqueta de Shinobi", respondió en serio.

Kiba soltó una carcajada.

"¿Qué somos, cuatro?" preguntó Ino, cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo.

"¿Por qué etiquetar?" preguntó Sakura, parecía estar considerando su sugerencia.

"Entrenamiento de destreza", dijo Shikamaru. "Todos podemos mejorar nuestra destreza jugando shinobi tag. Puedes usar [Chakra Speed] y [Tree Climbing] solamente. No se permiten combates, esto tiene que ser sobre control y finesse".

Kiba resopló bruscamente cuando escuchó la palabra 'finura'.

"Sí, Kiba, dije 'delicadeza' por ser delicado y no destrozar todo a tu paso", dijo Shikamaru. "En cuanto al resto de las reglas, una vez que 'etiquetas' a alguien estás fuera hasta la siguiente ronda. Quien dure más tiempo será 'eso' para comenzar la próxima ronda. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Esto puede parecer infantil, sin embargo, lógicamente esto es más beneficioso para nuestro entrenamiento como shinobi. ¿Por qué? El aumento de nuestra destreza y velocidad mejora nuestras posibilidades de supervivencia. Sin embargo, ¿no nos beneficiaríamos más de tener dos de nosotros siendo 'eso' por ronda? para hacer las rondas más rápido y requieren que prestemos más atención a los eliminados y que los reemplaza? " Shino no hablaba mucho o con frecuencia, pero cuando lo hacía, el tipo tenía algunas sugerencias realmente buenas.

"Me gusta", dijo Naruto, sonriendo. Realmente le gustó la sugerencia de Shino.

"Es problemático, tiene razón, sería más beneficioso", dijo Shikamaru. "Mucho más trabajo pero definitivamente más beneficioso. Entonces, ¿cualquier voluntario es el primero?"

"Lo haré", chilló Hinata, su voz suave, nerviosa y amable al mismo tiempo.

"Yo también", dijo Naruto, sonriendo. Él iría primero esta vez. Con la velocidad que esperaba que esto siguiera no era un gran sacrificio si él estaba fuera primero.

"Está bien, entonces comienza", dijo Shikamaru, saltando y poniendo algo de velocidad.

"Vamos a por ellos, Hinata", exclamó Naruto con entusiasmo, dando una persecución inmediata para Kiba.

Hinata asintió nerviosamente y luego comenzó su propia persecución, aunque su objetivo era Sakura.

El genin continuó jugando durante unas horas, incluso más allá de todos aquellos en el equipo con Naruto ganando sus puntos de bonificación. Terminó siendo muy divertido y realmente no requirió mucha habilidad. Cuando se acercó la cena, el grupo se dio por vencido y regresaron al comedor para cenar. Se sorprendieron al ver a todos sus sensei allí, así como a algunos equipos más.

Sakura corrió hacia Kakashi para obtener una actualización sobre Sasuke, algo que Naruto siguió a regañadientes detrás de ella para hacer.

"¿Asi que?"

"Él vivirá", respondió Kakashi. "Su cuerpo ha sido atravesado por el sello por ese sello pero sobrevivió a su colocación, descansará un par de días más antes de que se reuna con usted aquí".

"Eso está bien", dijo Sakura, dando un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Es mentalmente estable?" preguntó Naruto, recibiendo un poco de mirada sucia por parte de Sakura. "¿Qué? Él estaba jodidamente loco en ese bosque".

"No estaba loco, solo ... parecía que tenía algo que demostrar. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo o con la excusa que nos dio, pero creo que entiendo un poco de lo que estaba sintiendo".

Naruto frunció el ceño. A él no le gustó su respuesta, pero pudo ver lo que ella estaba diciendo. Desde el comienzo del examen cuando se sintió avergonzado por ese Otonin y luego con el pergamino antes del comienzo del segundo. Podía ver donde Sasuke podría haber sentido que tenía algo que probar.

"Bien, lo aceptaré por ahora, pero se supone que ese sello tiene que ensuciar su mente, ¿verdad?"

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Kakashi, bajando su libro para encontrarse con los ojos de Naruto.

"Mi habilidad [observar] me dijo sobre el sello que tenía sobre él, probablemente ayudó que ahora sé mucho sobre el sellado".

"Ya veo", dijo Kakashi, tarareando pensativamente. "Supongo que tendré que vigilarlo entonces. Gracias por avisarme. Ahora, ¿por qué no nos sentamos y tomamos algo de comer?"

Naruto se sentó y comió con los genin y sus sensei, incluso se unieron a la cosa verde gigante que pasó por el sensei de Tenten.

 **Has dormido en una cama. HP y CP están restaurados en un 75%.**

En el último día de la segunda etapa, Naruto y el resto de los novatos se sentaron en el comedor con sus respectivos sensei. Básicamente estaban sentados en alfileres y agujas mientras esperaban que el reloj tocara cero en el cronómetro, solo para ver si otros equipos lograban pasar. Hasta ahora había cinco equipos de Konoha, un equipo de Oto y un equipo de Suna. Teniendo en cuenta que tantos equipos entraron fue inquietante que tan pocos llegaron a este punto en la competencia.

"¿Soy solo yo o es esta última hora miserable?" preguntó Naruto, mirando el reloj otra vez.

"Hn", gruñó Sasuke. El chico había sido devuelto a ellos esa mañana, luciendo su habitual desagradable personalidad. Dirigió a Naruto una mirada de desprecio, pero más allá de eso no le había dicho una palabra, excepto gruñir.

"Usa nuestras palabras, Sasuke," le reprochó Kakashi, su nariz enterrada en su pequeño libro naranja.

Sasuke se burló por un momento antes de elegir apartar la mirada del hombre, cruzando sus brazos al mismo tiempo. Estaba obviamente molesto, pero no tenía interés en explicar por qué.

Naruto estudió a Sasuke un poco para ver si podía entender qué era lo que le molestaba. Finalmente, él solo usó [Observe], estaba menos que satisfecho con el cambio de estado de Sharingan de mierda de Sasuke, fue totalmente dominado.

 **Nombre:** Uchiha Sasuke

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV27 **Siguiente nivel:** 44.14%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 950/950

 **CP:** 2350/2350

 **STR:** 55

 **VIT:** 95

 **DEX:** 254

 **INT:** 235

 **SIO:** 172

 **LUK:** 1

 **DEF:** 75

 **SPD:** 203

 **Estado: doble Tomoe Sharingan** (+7 DEX y +8 INT y +5 WIS por nivel), **Avenger** (+ 25% a todas las estadísticas al atacar a Uchiha Itachi), **Firebug** (-15% a katon jutsu, + 10% de daño a katon jutsu)

 **Uchiha Sasuke es el último miembro sobreviviente leal del infame clan Uchiha. Bien conocido por su doujutsu el Sharingan que les ha permitido destacarse como shinobi en el campo. Su pasado está nublado por el dolor y la miseria de perder a su familia tanto que la venganza es todo lo que le queda.**

La revisión adicional fue interrumpida por la apertura de las puertas y la entrada de otro equipo, este de Kusagakure. Dos niños guiaban el camino, ambos luciendo mucho peor, uno de ellos sangraba profusamente por el hombro y parecía a punto de desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre. El otro chico caminaba cojeando y tenía el brazo en cabestrillo. Fue el último en entrar lo que atrajo la atención de Naruto. Tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos rojos, tenía marcas de garras en la cara, estaban sangrando pero parecían estar curando, parecía un poco atormentada y cansada, pero dado que había llegado hasta aquí hablaba mucho de su potencial. Fuera de todo eso, aunque había una cosa que llamó su atención más que nada.

 **Uzumaki Karin Lv 24**

Naruto parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que estaba viendo correctamente. Incluso se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, justo en su cara.

Karin retrocedió un poco al instante, sus dos compañeros de equipo hicieron un esfuerzo pobre para protegerla dando un paso solo para desplomarse cansadamente en uno de los bancos.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Exigió Naruto.

"Karin", respondió con un tartamudeo nervioso.

"Su nombre completo", exigió, tratando de aclarar.

"Solo Karin, no tengo un apellido para hablar", respondió ella.

"Hmm", murmuró Naruto para sí mismo, considerando a la chica frente a él.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es?"

Naruto la estudió un poco más antes de finalmente decidir usar [Observe] sobre ella.

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Karin

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV24 **Siguiente nivel:** 17.41%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 1110/1110

 **CP:** 950/950

 **STR:** 28

 **VIT:** 111

 **DEX:** 35

 **INT:** 95

 **SIO:** 390

 **LUK:** 11

 **DEF:** 100

 **SPD:** 36

 **Estado: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, + 50% de experiencia para [Fuinjutsu] Habilidad), **Control perfecto** (+15 WIS por nivel, -50% de costo para todos los jutsu), **Medic** (-25% de costo para iryojutsu, + 25% de curación a iryojutsu)

 **Uzumaki Karin es una marginada en su casa de Kusagakure. Ella fue secuestrada cuando era joven después de que sus padres fueron asesinados frente a ella. Ella no tiene ninguna lealtad hacia aquellos que la tomaron, todo lo que realmente quiere es familia y un sentido de pertenencia, si supiera quién era su familia y dónde encontrarlos.**

"Hmm", tarareó Naruto nuevamente, haciendo que la chica se sintiera un poco más incómoda. Ella era moderadamente fuerte, buen control de chakra, HP y CP adecuados.

"Solo ... dime lo que quieres ya", Karin finalmente espetó.

"Primo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar", dijo Naruto, acercándose a ella, rodeándola con un brazo y llevándola a la mesa en la que estaba sentado su equipo.

"¿Prima?" ella gritó en estado de shock.

"Sí, primo", dijo Naruto, sonriendo con una sonrisa tan amable como pudo reunir para ella.

"Cómo ... quiero decir ... ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Tu nombre es Uzumaki Karin, tienes el cabello rojo de Uzumaki".

"¿Eso es todo, solo mi pelo?"

"Bueno, tengo otro método pero ... es un poco inusual y probablemente no me creas. Pero te juro que es verdad. Incluso podemos hacer pruebas o lo que sea", dijo Naruto rápidamente.

"Naruto, ¿quién es tu nuevo amigo?" preguntó Kakashi, su libro extrañamente ausente.

"Este es Uzumaki Karin", respondió.

"No estoy seguro de ser un Uzumaki o lo que sea", comentó Karin. Era claro en su rostro que ella quería creer, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Kakashi la estudió. "Definitivamente tienes el aspecto de un Uzumaki. Puedes hacerte una prueba si quieres estar seguro. De alguna manera, no creo que tus compañeros de equipo aprecien que ahora seas muy amistoso con nosotros".

Karin, miró hacia atrás a sus compañeros de equipo. Uno de ellos finalmente se desmayó y el otro estaba sentado en una mesa abierta, mirándola.

"Um, si es verdad, y no digo que lo sea, pero si es así ... Necesito saber ... pero debes saber que a Kusa no le va a gustar".

"Nos ocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento", dijo Kakashi.

"Por ahora, deberías tomar asiento, descansar, esta etapa está a punto de terminar", sugirió Naruto. "Este es mi equipo, el más melancólico es Sasuke, y esta es Sakura".

"Encantado de conocerte", dijo Sakura primero.

Sasuke ni siquiera se volvió a mirar.

"Encantado de conocerte también", respondió Karin. "Um, ¿está loco? ¿Hace este tipo de cosas a menudo?"

"Definitivamente está loco, pero la mayoría de los shinobi lo son. En cuanto a esto, estoy seguro de que está diciendo la verdad. Conozco a Naruto lo suficiente como para saber que no mentiría sobre algo como esto".

"No estoy mintiendo", protestó Naruto.

"Tal vez no, pero no hace daño obtener la confirmación", dijo Karin, estudiando a Naruto un poco más de cerca ahora. "Entonces, dijiste que Uzumaki es conocido por su pelo rojo, ¿por qué tu rojo no es tuyo?"

"No sé, supongo que mi padre era rubio", dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero sé con certeza que mi madre era una Uzumaki".

"¿No lo sabes?" preguntó Karin.

"Huérfano", respondió en breve.

"Yo también", respondió, mirando tristemente.

"Todos, el Hokage se dirigirá a todos ustedes en breve. Por favor síganme ahora". Anko anunció en voz alta a la sala, interrumpiendo cualquier conversación.

"Karin, perra estúpida, ayúdame a cargar a Takashi", dijo el único compañero consciente de Karin.

Karin lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Ve a ayudarlo, tendremos más tiempo para hablar más tarde", sugirió Naruto.

Karin frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza de su aceptación de todos modos.

Los ocho equipos se movieron lentamente a través de la torre hasta la gran sala de ensamblaje, la misma habitación que Naruto y los otros novatos usaron para entrenar la semana pasada.

Una vez dentro, todos estaban alineados frente al trono. Solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que el anciano entrara a la habitación y tomara asiento.

"Bienvenidos a todos y enhorabuena por llegar tan lejos, es impresionante que lo hayan hecho dado el alcance y el tamaño de esta competencia. Esta prueba está diseñada para ponerles a prueba tanto física como mentalmente, para llevarlos al borde y más allá si son capaces de hacerlo. En este ... sustituto de la guerra, representas la fortaleza de tus pueblos y esa fortaleza se exhibirá para los daimo y para los clientes adinerados en un mes. Pero antes de que puedas mostrar tus cosas allí, necesidad de reducir aún más el campo un poco más ". El discurso del anciano fue interesante y definitivamente capturó la atención de su público.

"Si puedo, Hokage-sama," interrumpió uno de los jounin de pie detrás del trono. El hombre hizo una pausa para toser un par de veces, no se veía bien en absoluto.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto", dijo el anciano, indicándole al hombre que siguiera adelante.

"Mi nombre es Gekko Hayate, soy el supervisor de la tercera fase del Examen de selección de Chuunin. Sin embargo, como ha dicho Hokage-sama, hay demasiados competidores, por lo tanto tendremos un preliminar ahora. Cualquiera que no pueda continuar es libre de retirar ahora ".

"Me temo que el bosque me quitó demasiado", dijo Kabuto, alzando su mano primero.

Naruto lo miró y pudo ver que estaba completamente ileso y completamente lleno de chakra. Entonces, ¿por qué se fue el hombre y, lo que es peor, por qué no pudo ver nada cuando usó la observación en el hombre? A medida que la búsqueda oculta aún se encuentra en su registro de búsqueda, Kabuto está lleno de misterio.

Lo único que no extrañaba era la mirada de Ibiki, Anko e incluso el Hokage cuando Kabuto se dio por vencido.

"Yakushi Kabuto se retiró", agregó Hayate.

"Obugo Takashi no puede continuar y está descalificado", anunció Hayate, al ver que el niño inconsciente se desangraba lentamente.

El otro shinobi de Kusa frunció el ceño y lentamente levantó su único brazo bueno. "Tampoco puedo continuar".

"Sugara Fukimo se ha retirado", anunció Hayate.

Karin pareció indecisiva por un momento antes de endurecerse para quedarse con eso.

Nadie más se estremeció, ni una sola persona estaba dispuesta a renunciar al examen ahora.

"Si nadie más desea retirarse, diríjase al balcón. La placa electrónica mostrará dos nombres, los dos deben luchar hasta que solo uno de ustedes permanezca en pie".

"¿Está permitido matar?" preguntó Neji, mirando a Hinata.

"Está permitido, pero está muy mal visto", respondió Hayate, sin reaccionar a la pregunta en absoluto, tosiendo nuevamente.

No hubo otras preguntas, por lo que todos se movieron lentamente a cualquiera de los balcones en equipos, incluso Karin se fue con su equipo a pesar de que claramente no les gustaba mucho.

No fue hasta que Naruto estaba parado en el balcón que apareció su siguiente misión.

 **Quest Alert: Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 2.5**

 **Completar con éxito la etapa preliminar del examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Derrota a tu oponente**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **50000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Fin del examen de selección de Chuunin**

Naruto aceptó la misión y tan pronto como lo hizo, la placa eléctrica cobró vida, proporcionando dos nombres.

 **Higurashi Tenten vs. Inuzuka Kiba**

"Bien, estamos arriba, Akamaru", animó Kiba, saltando desde el balcón y aterrizando en cuclillas.

Naruto se tomó un momento para [Observar] Tenten, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que peleaban.

 **Nombre:** Higurashi Tenten

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV27 **Siguiente nivel:** 21.17%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 1880/1880

 **CP:** 450/450

 **STR:** 40

 **VIT:** 80

 **DEX:** 203

 **INT:** 45

 **SIO:** 40

 **LUK:** 10

 **DEF:** 350

 **SPD:** 60

 **Estado: Señora de armas intermedias** (+4 DEX y +40 HP por nivel, + 40% de Daño a todas las habilidades de Bukijutsu), **Herrería** (15% de efectividad a [Herrería] Habilidad, + 25% de ganancia de experiencia a [Herrería] Habilidad), **Real Kunoichi** (+5 a todas las estadísticas).

 **Higurashi Tenten es un Real Kunoichi y lo toma muy en serio. Tan en serio como ella toma ser una kunoichi, ella toma ser un herrero tanto. Su padre la entrenó desde muy joven en ambas habilidades después de que su madre no regresó de una misión. Ella ha prometido ser tan fuerte y capaz como cualquier otro shinobi**

Naruto habría silbado en apreciación, pero una extraña sensación de que no debería silbar en ese momento fluyó a través de él, sin duda evitando algún tipo de dolor y sufrimiento por justa ira femenina.

"¿Tiene Kiba siquiera una oportunidad?" preguntó Sakura.

"Lo dudo," contestó Naruto, con los ojos enfocados en la lucha por comenzar. "Kiba es más rápido que ella, pero ella es mucho más habilidosa, más ágil y tiene mucha más resistencia que él".

Sakura asintió, enfocando su atención en la lucha a punto de suceder.

Kiba se paró frente a Tenten esperando que el jounin comenzara la pelea, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y una cierta fanfarronería salvaje en su movimiento.

Tenten miró a Kiba, estudiándolo, los ojos calculadores parecían ver a través de él.

"Hajime", dijo Hayate suavemente, su voz esforzándose por ser escuchada por la habitación.

Kiba inmediatamente se lanzó hacia Tenten, un golpe que se balanceaba salvajemente hacia su cabeza.

Tenten se agachó lo suficiente antes de disparar hacia adelante bajo el puño y pasar el cuerpo de Kiba, su rodilla llegando tarde y golpeándola contra su pecho.

Kiba dejó escapar una audible 'trama' de sonido mientras el aire abandonaba sus pulmones rápidamente. A pesar de tanto dolor como él estaba, logró zambullirse lejos de ella y la lluvia de rápidos kunai y shuriken apuntaban directamente hacia él.

Naruto admitió algo sorprendido, viendo que Akamaru había logrado permanecer montado en la cabeza de su amo todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, estaba menos impresionado por el movimiento de apertura de Kiba, era impetuoso y mal pensado si se pensaba en absoluto.

Akamaru gruñó y gritó mientras Kiba recuperaba el aliento rápidamente.

Tenten aparentemente se sentía generoso. "¿Lo he hecho subestimándome?"

"Heh, creo que sí", respondió Kiba, quitándole la cabeza a Akamaru y sentándolo en el suelo.

Naruto apenas lo atrapó pero Kiba deslizó algo en la boca de Akamaru, fue seguido por un sonido crujiente. Lo que sea que acababa de comer había causado que el pelaje de Akamaru se pusiera rojo brillante, casi naranja.

Kiba luego formó varios sellos de mano rápidos y luego dijo en voz alta: "Shikyaku no Jutsu".

Naruto estaba perplejo por lo que había hecho Kiba, ya que el chakra repentinamente se desprendía de su cuerpo en llamas como llamas. Se encontró realmente deseando poder [observar] la técnica para descubrir qué es, no esperaba que realmente funcionara.

 **[Shikyaku no Jutsu (activo) Lv 74 Exp: 13.43% CP: 10 por 5 segundos]**

 **Esta técnica le otorga al usuario instintos y reflejos de combate acelerados similares a los animales. Al envolver todo su cuerpo en chakra y moverse a cuatro patas, pueden obtener movimientos y reflejos de alta velocidad como los de un animal salvaje.**

 **Aumenta pasivamente DEX 19%**

 **Aumenta pasivamente SPD 19%**

 **100% adicional a SPD cuando está activo.**

 **100% adicional a DEX cuando está activo.**

"Esa mierda es una estúpida dominación", se quejó Naruto.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Sakura, sin apartar la mirada de la pelea.

"Duplica su velocidad y destreza", respondió.

"¿Qué?" Sakura casi gritó. "Eso es ridículo."

"Sí, pero no puede seguir así por mucho tiempo, tal vez tres minutos".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Sasuke, su Sharingan activo y mirando fijamente a Kiba.

"Solo una conjetura", respondió Naruto sin convicción. Él realmente no tenía una mejor explicación que eso.

"Hn", gruñó Sasuke, sin creerle pero sin preocuparse demasiado de ninguna manera, lo vería por sí mismo muy pronto.

"Akamaru, ahora", gritó Kiba, su técnica tomó efecto. "Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu", gritaron Kiba y Akamaru, causando que el pequeño cachorro se transformara un momento después en una réplica de Kiba.

"Ho, podrías ser un desafío después de todo", dijo Tenten, con una pequeña sonrisa. A continuación, abrió el precinto de un bastón giratorio unas cuantas veces, presumiendo ante los jueces. "¿Deberíamos empezar?"

Kiba sonrió desde su posición de cuclillas, en un borrón tanto él como Akamaru se desdibujaron en direcciones opuestas. Se movieron rápido, atacando repentinamente a Tenten desde ambos lados a la vez.

Tenten esquivó el ataque y atacó el ataque con su bastón, recibiendo un aullido de dolor del golpe de su bastón. Ella no estaba preparada para las garras que barrían el alto Kiba cuando golpeó su antebrazo, dejando un cuarteto de líneas sangrientas de unos pocos centímetros de largo.

Kiba sonrió ante el golpe solo para ver un destello de luz cuando el bastón golpeó un lado de su cabeza de forma bastante implacable menos de un segundo después. El niño rodó varias veces por el suelo de baldosas, aturdido y confundido. La chica dio en el blanco.

Akamaru sin embargo atacó con más ferocidad y velocidad, manteniendo a Tenten sobre sus curas, alejándose rápidamente del perro enojado.

Tenten finalmente puso algo de distancia entre ellos, eligiendo dejar su personal lejos ya que pelear de cerca no era favorable para ella. En cambio, ella comenzó a lanzar rápidamente kunai después de kunai hacia el clon que forzó su retirada. Incluso había mordido a Akamaru unas cuantas veces.

Kiba gimió cuando se levantó de nuevo, tuvo que sacudir la cabeza un par de veces, ese golpe fue brutal. Miró a Akamaru en retirada del asalto de la ama del arma. Su mano metió la mano dentro de su bolsa por un momento antes de sacar dos orbes negros. "¡Akamaru, prepárate muchacho!"

Hubo un ladrido del clon mientras continuaba su retirada.

Kiba lanzó a dos orbes, uno hacia Tenten y el otro hacia el espacio entre Akamaru y Tenten.

Naruto miró el espectáculo con gran atención. Puede que Kiba no haya sido más fuerte que Tenten, pero su estrategia fue más rápida y mejor. Tenten era increíble con sus armas, pero eran inútiles contra la velocidad y la ferocidad de Kiba y Akamaru. Y ahora, su visión fue completamente oscurecida por las enormes bombas de humo que lanzó Kiba. Solo empeoró cuando Akamaru y Kiba se convirtieron en tornados de destrucción voladores.

Cuando el humo finalmente se disipó, Tenten se arrodilló, jadeando y buscando recortar la técnica de perforación que Kiba usó en ella. Naruto frunció el ceño cuando vio que su HP estaba parpadeando en rojo. Realmente no esperaba que Kiba estuviera cerca de derrotarla.

"Ya terminó", dijo Kiba, el sudor corría por su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto vio que Kiba ya casi no tenía chakra y que sufriría agotamiento de chakra.

Tenten luchó por volver a ponerse de pie. Se mantuvo de pie por un momento antes de desmayarse hacia atrás, el daño del sangrado que estaba sufriendo finalmente la dejó inconsciente. Ella fue atrapada antes de golpear el azulejo por la cosa verde conocida como su sensei.

"Ganador, Inuzuka Kiba", anunció Hayate.

"Tres minutos veinticinco segundos", dijo Sasuke.

"Eso está en línea con la predicción de Naruto. No estaba lejos", agregó Sakura.

"Fue un resultado muy sorprendente", intervino Kakashi, su libro inusualmente ausente.

"Realmente no creía que Kiba tuviera la oportunidad", dijo Naruto. "Simplemente tenía la mejor estrategia, y casi no puedo creer que esté diciendo eso sobre Kiba de todas las personas".

"Eres uno para hablar, dobe," se deslizó Sasuke, sonriendo levemente.

Naruto se sintió un poco sorprendido por la broma de Sasuke acompañado por un poco de vergüenza. Hubiera respondido pero el siguiente partido fue convocado.

 **Hyuuga Neji vs Sabaku Temari**

"Entonces, ¿quién gana este?" preguntó Sasuke, burlándose de Naruto.

Una burla que Naruto mordió. "Neji"

"5000 Ryo dice que Temari gana. ¿Por qué no pone su dinero donde está su boca?"

"Estás encendido", respondió Naruto, sonriendo con avidez.

"¿Estás tomando apuestas, Naruto?" preguntó Kiba, caminando cansinamente hacia su grupo.

"Um ..."

"Pondré 5000 Ryo en Neji", dijo Kiba, sin darle a Naruto la oportunidad de responder.

"5000 en Temari", saltó a Ino, mirando a Kiba.

"Problemático, pondré 5000 en Neji".

"Si Shika piensa que Neji va a ganar, yo también pagaré 5000 a Neji", dijo Chouji, ofreciendo un fajo de billetes.

"¿Qué es esta actividad sin entusiasmo?" exigió Gai, mirando el grupo de apuestas construyendo rápidamente.

"5000 en Neji", dijo Kakashi, entregándole a Naruto una pila de ryo.

"Maldito seas, Kakashi, tú y tu actitud de cadera".

"Ano, 5000 en Neji-nisan", tartamudeó Hinata.

"Temari", dijo Shino, tendiendo su propia pila de dinero.

Naruto no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero de repente todo el genin lo empujaba.

"5000 en mi hermana", incluso se unió a Kankuro.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **El juego viene en muchas formas, al hacer apuestas en deportes y otros eventos 'Liderazgo'. 1 ha sido creado.**

 **[Bookmaking (activo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00% Ryo:?]**

Hacer apuestas sobre la vida y la muerte y ganar dinero con ella. Esta habilidad del inframundo puede ganar mucho ryo, pero también puede costarle todo. Ahora puede establecer cuotas, calcular pagos y tomar comisión.

Aumenta pasivamente LUK en 1%

"¿Qué tipo de probabilidades estás dando en esto?" preguntó Asuma, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"No hay probabilidades en este", dijo Naruto. "El pago se distribuye de manera uniforme a la apuesta ganadora". No tenía idea de dónde se le ocurrió esa respuesta, pero la entendió perfectamente debido a la habilidad que descubrió. . . creado . . . lo que sea. Si diez personas apostaban correctamente a Neji para ganar y él recibía 75000 ryo, todos los que ganaran obtendrían 7.500 ryo.

"Neji entonces", dijo Asuma, entregando algo de dinero en efectivo.

"¿Alguien más quiere hacer una apuesta? La última llamada, tan pronto como comienza el partido, las apuestas se cierran", dijo Naruto, recibiendo mucha respuesta del Genin y el sensei jounin. Miró al Hokage y vio al viejo riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza.

Cuando llegó la última apuesta, Naruto se había llevado 100000 Ryo, el quince por ciento de los cuales era suyo fuera de la cima de [Bookmaking] en primer lugar.

"Hajime", finalmente fue llamado desde abajo por Hayate, sacando todo el espacio para ver la lucha a punto de desarrollarse.

Sin embargo, Naruto se enfocó primero en los dos luchadores, estudiándose unos a otros. Él también los estaba estudiando.

El cabello largo de Neji estaba atado y cuidadosamente mantenido, ni un solo cabello suelto fuera de lugar. Parecía tener ceño permanente grabado en su rostro. Y su ropa era muy simple, una chaqueta de color crema y pantalones cortos negros con vendas alrededor de sus manos, dedos y piernas.

Temari era interesante, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en cuatro colas de caballo separadas, manteniendo el cabello recogido y luciendo elegante al mismo tiempo. Estaba bastante bronceada, pero se esperaba que viviera en el desierto. Llevaba un vestido blanco corto que mostraba una buena cantidad de piernas que Naruto sabía que podía usar como una distracción. Ella también llevaba un gran fanático de la batalla, algo que su [Observe] intervino.

 **Suna Battle-Fan -** Un gran ventilador utilizado por el infame Wind Rider Corps de Suna. Capaz de mejorar el futon jutsu, ser utilizado como un planeador, o como un instrumento de dolor contundente, su diversidad lo hace valioso y letal. 75-100 daños. + 50% de daño al futon jutsu.

Luego usó su habilidad [Observe] en Temari.

 **Nombre:** Sabaku Temari

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV28 **Siguiente nivel:** 16.14%

 **Afiliación:** Suna

 **HP:** 820/820

 **CP:** 1840/1840

 **STR:** 37

 **VIT:** 82

 **DEX:** 171

 **INT:** 184

 **SIO:** 183

 **LUK:** 9

 **DEF:** 100

 **SPD:** 51

 **Estado: Wind Rider** (+5 DEX y +5 INT por nivel, -15% de coste para futon jutsu, + 10% de daño para futon jutsu), **estratega** (+5 WIS por nivel, + 15% de ganancia de experiencia para todas las habilidades), **Diplomático** (+ 5% a todas las ganancias de reputación, + 5% de efectividad a la habilidad [Trueque])

 **Sabaku Temari es uno de los tres hijos del Kazekage. Ella toma en serio su papel de kunoichi y odia que se la desprecie solo por ser mujer. Ella es muy hábil para su edad, pero luego tiene que serlo si quiere sobrevivir uniéndose a su hermano muy inestable.**

Temari era hábil, eso era seguro, pero Neji era un monstruo. Definitivamente era el Kinoha Genin más fuerte y el [Observe] lo demostró.

 **Nombre:** Hyuuga Neji

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV32 **Siguiente nivel:** 8.41%

 **HP:** 1050/1050

 **CP:** 2000/2000

 **STR:** 45

 **VIT:** 105

 **DEX:** 365

 **INT:** 200

 **SIO:** 190

 **LUK:** 1

 **DEF:** 155

 **SPD:** 81

 **Estado: Prodigy** (+5 INT y +5 WIS por nivel), **Byakugan avanzado** (+10 DEX por nivel, +0.50 SPD por nivel), **implacable** (-20% para todas las ganancias de reputación)

 **Hyuuga Neji es miembro del elitista clan Hyuuga conocido por su estilo doujutsu y taijutsu único. Él es muy frío e indiferente, su destino está establecido y nadie puede convencerlo de lo contrario y, sin embargo, parece luchar constantemente contra ese destino todos los días.**

Sin embargo, como aprendió Naruto en la última pelea, las estadísticas no significan nada. Aún así, Naruto sintió que Neji ganaría esto, era estadísticamente más fuerte que Temari.

La pareja solo se estudió un momento más antes de atacar.

Neji se adelantó, acortando la distancia entre él y Temari en un instante. Una de sus palmas ya se movía hacia delante solo para chocar ruidosamente contra el marco de acero del fanático de la batalla de la niña.

Temari saltó hacia atrás después del golpe inicial del Hyuuga, su abanico arrojando floretes de vientos afilados que el chico evitó fácilmente, acercándose a ella una vez más.

Su rostro permaneció plano mientras atacaba a la chica que manejaba el ventilador sin pausa ni vacilación, sin permitirle ganar distancia alguna de él otra vez. Desafortunadamente para él, ella era bastante buena con ese fan, regularmente desviando o bloqueando sus ataques. Aun así, a menos que ella pudiera encontrar una forma de defenderse, eventualmente rompería su defensa y cuando lo hiciera, todo habría terminado para la kunoichi Suna.

Estaba sudando, sus brazos estaban claramente cansados después de tener que defenderse constantemente contra el implacable ataque. Podía leer la escritura en la pared, si no creaba una separación pronto, se iba a terminar el juego. Así que ella hizo algo impulsivo, ella ignoró uno de sus golpes, se sacrificó golpeándolo en el hombro a cambio de darle un golpe limpio a Neji.

Neji sonrió, sintiéndose victorioso cuando su ataque se desbloqueó. Pero la misma sonrisa en la cara de Temari lo hizo dudar el tiempo suficiente para ver cómo tiraba de un ventilador más pequeño que estaba instantáneamente cargado de chakra. Inmediatamente se inclinó hacia atrás en un ángulo de noventa grados justo a tiempo para evitar la pequeña brizna de viento que habría cortado su garganta si se hubiera quedado.

La niña frunció el ceño cuando el chico evitó el ataque pero no estaba del todo disgustado, le dio tiempo y espacio para cierta separación entre los dos. Una vez que Temari tenía unos diez metros, comenzó a desatar varias ráfagas de viento dirigidas hacia el niño que no solo lo empujaban hacia atrás sino que también removían cualquier suciedad en el suelo que pudiera oscurecer su visión o al menos irritar sus ojos y, a su vez, irritarlo. , posiblemente hacerlo más descuidado.

Neji en verdad estaba irritado pero no lo suficiente como para cometer grandes errores. Podía esperar a sus débiles ataques de viento, ella se cansaría pronto.

Temari siguió empujando sus ráfagas de viento, aumentando lentamente la fuerza detrás de ellos, siempre y cuando Neji se quedara parado esperando su momento, nunca sabría lo que estaba a punto de golpearlo. "Tsumuji Otoshi no Jutsu", finalmente gritó. El viento que ella había generado repentinamente tomó velocidad hasta que cercó completamente a Neji. Luego levantó su abanico alto también levantando la bola de viento que sostenía a Neji en el aire antes de que golpeara con su abanico y golpeara la bola contra el suelo de la arena.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que la pelota golpeara el piso de la arena, hubo un grito desde adentro. "Kaiten!" Un instante después, el orbe de viento explotó hacia afuera. Quedaba en el centro una pared giratoria de chakra. Cuando el chakra se disipó, reveló a Neji parado en el centro completamente ileso. Él tampoco dudó. Atacó a la chica cansada dejándola inconsciente en solo tres golpes antes de que pudiera cerrar su abanico para defenderse.

Tan pronto como tocó el suelo, Neji se paró derecho y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

"Ganador, Hyuuga Neji", anunció Hayate. El hombre parecía tan poco saludable que era difícil saber si estaba molesto con el comportamiento de Neji, pero en realidad no importaba en ese momento ya que la pelea estaba terminada.

Tan pronto como la pelea terminó, Naruto rápidamente pagó a los ganadores varios 9444 ryo cada uno. Curiosamente, todos se quedaron para hacer apuestas en la siguiente ronda de peleas, los ganadores querían más y los perdedores querían recuperar su dinero. Naruto estuvo tentado de cacarear de alegría cuando pensó en todo el dinero que podría ganar para sus problemas.

 **Akado Yaroi vs Akimichi Chouji**

"Haga sus apuestas damas y caballeros, la puerta está abierta hasta el comienzo de la pelea", gritó Naruto y rápidamente fue perseguido con apuestas, la mayoría abrumadoramente a favor de Chouji. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Naruto recogiera el dinero ya que casi todos estaban esperando para hacer sus apuestas, salvo unas pocas. Gaara no lo era, simplemente se mantuvo a un lado, mirando fijamente al piso de la arena. Lee y Gai estaban conversando con las palabras 'Unyouthful' y 'Youthful' siendo lanzadas por todos lados. Neji se burló de Naruto pero no reaccionó más que eso, eligiendo cruzar sus brazos y enfocarse en el piso de la arena.

Aún así, a este ritmo, Naruto sería significativamente más rico para el final del día.

Yaroi se parecía mucho a su compañero de equipo restante, pero más corto y un poco más grueso. Su uniforme azul combinaba igual que el pañuelo cubría su cabeza y la tela colgaba sobre su rostro, incluso las oscuras gafas redondas eran las mismas. Si no fuera por diferentes nombres, podrían haber pasado por hermanos.

Chouji parecía cómodo, comiendo las últimas fichas antes de que comenzara el partido. Era grande, fue sorprendente para algunos que fue capaz de encontrar una chaqueta de cuero marrón tan grande para cubrirlo. Sin embargo, fue un poco grosero pensarlo pero fue cierto. Afortunadamente, se había deshecho del ridículo pañuelo que solía llevar, que lo hacía lucir como un taparrabos en la cabeza, en su lugar con la gorra de calavera en forma de cocodrilo con el símbolo de Konoha estampado en el medio.

"Hajime", gritó a través de la sala, cerrando las apuestas y comenzando el partido.

No fue un gran partido. El brazo de Chouji se amplió a proporciones extremas, impactando con Yaroi y continuó moviéndose hacia adelante hasta que golpeó el cuerpo contra la pared, rompiendo la piedra y aliviando a su oponente de la conciencia.

"¡Ganador, Akimichi Chouji!"

"¡Maldita sea!" dijo Naruto apreciativamente. "Un disparo para la victoria".

También hubo varias maldiciones de aquellos que perdieron sus apuestas, así como aplausos de aquellos que ganaron a pesar de que el pago fue severamente reducido.

"Eso ni siquiera era un partido", se quejó Kiba.

"Fue una decisión inteligente de Chouji", dijo Asuma. "Puede que no haya exhibido gran parte de sus habilidades, pero mostró una buena previsión y toma de decisiones. La estrategia parece tener un mayor impacto en la decisión de si haces o no chuunin que fuerza bruta. Están buscando encontrar líderes, no soldados. "

Eso tenía sentido para Naruto. También habló bien para todos aquellos que llegaron a la siguiente fase, la mayoría de las victorias se ganaron al tener una mejor estrategia que su oponente a excepción de Neji, lo que en realidad fue sorprendente.

 **Kinuta Dosu vs. Rock Lee**

Naruto estaba realmente emocionado por esta pelea, eran dos de los mejores luchadores aquí, ambos fuertemente orientados al taijutsu. Había visto las estadísticas de Dosu días atrás, pero aún no había visto realmente a Lee.

 **Nombre:** Rock Lee

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV30 **Siguiente nivel:** 80.44%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 3700/3700

 **CP:** 20/20

 **STR:** 360

 **VIT:** 370

 **DEX:** 360

 **INT:** 20

 **WIS:** 30

 **LUK:** 10

 **DEF:** 150

 **SPD:** 310

 **Estado: Genio del trabajo duro** (+5 STR y +5 VIT y +5 DEX por nivel, + 100% de aumento a la ganancia estadística adicional **), Deformidad de Chakra** (-90% a CP), **Resistente** (+50 STR, +50 VIT , +50 DEX)

 **Rock Lee nació con un sistema de bobina de chakra deformado. A pesar de esto, Lee tiene un trabajo cercano a la muerte para convertirse en un ninja, para demostrar que a pesar de su desventaja aún puede convertirse en un shinobi excepcional. Su arduo trabajo ha resultado mejor de lo que él podría haber imaginado.**

Naruto estaba aturdido por las estadísticas de Lee. No tenían sentido, incluso con todas sus habilidades de bonificación de estado, no había forma de que hubiera podido ganar tanta fuerza, vitalidad y destreza. No importa cuánto haya entrenado o trabajado, debería haber sido posible.

Luego miró a Gai, tal vez eso lo explicaría.

 **Nombre:** Maito Gai

 **Título:** Jounin

 **Nivel:** LV? **Siguiente nivel** :?

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP** :? /?

 **CP** :? /?

 **STR** :?

 **VIT** :?

 **DEX** :?

 **INT** :?

 **WIS** :?

 **LUK** :?

 **Estado: Maestro del trabajo duro** (+20 STR y +20 VIT y +20 DEX por nivel, + 500% de aumento a la ganancia estadística adicional), **Monster** (+200 STR, +200 VIT, +200 DEX), **Profesor de trabajo duro** (+ 25% de experiencia en habilidades de enseñanza, + 50% en estadísticas de bonificación de entrenamiento)

 **Maito Gai es conocido como la bella bestia verde de Konoha, es un famoso maestro de taijutsu conocido y temido por todos los países. Un verdadero maestro de Goken, su habilidad es inigualable. Solo su dedicación a sus estudiantes y su deseo de enseñar a la próxima generación le impidió avanzar más en la jerarquía del pueblo. . . eso y él es simplemente extraño.**

De acuerdo, entonces eso no le dijo nada.

Naruto estaba distraído de pensar más sobre el tema por personas que exigían hacer sus apuestas, esta vez la división estaba justo en el medio. La única rareza era que Gai hacía una apuesta, tratando y fallando de ser sutil al respecto.

"¡Hajime!"

Naruto volvió su atención a ver la pelea, debería ser una buena.

Lee rebotó sobre los dedos de sus pies un par de veces y golpeó un puño en el aire un par de veces, mostrando una buena cantidad de velocidad, pero ni siquiera cerca de lo que su estadística de velocidad decía que era capaz de hacer. Su cabello se balanceaba con su movimiento y la desagradable monstruosidad de un leotardo verde mostraba demasiado para que cualquiera se sintiera cómodo.

Mientras tanto, Dosu simplemente se inclinó y se balanceó de lado a lado, la capa puntiaguda en su espalda apenas se movió o se movió cuando la [Observe] de Naruto lo recogió.

 **Quilled Shell:** una pieza trasera fuerte y defensiva capaz de recibir un castigo severo y hacer que los oponentes paguen por golpearlo. +200 DEF, causa 50-75 de daño por sangrado cada 5 segundos cuando bloquea con éxito un ataque físico.

Esa cosa era desagradable, Lee definitivamente tendría que tener cuidado con eso o podría estar en un problema real. Entonces Naruto vio una mirada al metal dentro de una de las mangas extra largas de Dosu, su [Observe] repicar de nuevo.

 **Melody Arm:** se usa para amplificar o absorber ondas de sonido que causan los movimientos de los brazos del usuario que luego pueden ser manipulados y dirigidos con chakra causando más daño. Probabilidad al golpear para causar visión borrosa, mareos o parálisis. Ignora la Armadura, 100-150 daño interno.

Dosu puede no ser tan fuerte como Lee, pero definitivamente tenía un mejor equipo. El chico era un personaje de aspecto extraño, la mayor parte de su rostro estaba oscurecido por una combinación de su banda para la cabeza y vendajes envueltos alrededor de su rostro. Su ropa tenía una extraña apariencia de camuflaje, por lo que Naruto no podía entender en qué entorno sería útil.

La pelea comenzó de repente con la pareja cargando entre sí, y participando en una batalla de taijutsu rápida y feroz, ambos parecían poner a prueba la fuerza y el estilo del otro. El estilo de pelea de Lee era muy directo usando golpes devastadores mezclados con algunos golpes mientras que el de Dosu era muy fluido, se movía de un lado a otro usando amplios ataques de balanceo que incluso cuando estaban bloqueados parecían hacer un poco de daño.

Entonces Dosu se deslizó bajo la defensa de Lee, apenas tocando el estómago del genin verde.

Lee saltó varios metros atrás y de repente cayó sobre una rodilla y vomitó.

"Heh, sobreviviste a ese golpe, estoy impresionado. Es cierto, esta es la primera vez para mí. Nadie ha sobrevivido antes que mi 'Brazo de la Melodía' haya alterado su chakra ', se jactó Dosu, tontamente dándole a Lee tiempo para recuperarse.

A Lee le tomó un momento dejar de vomitar y, cuando lo hizo, se puso de pie, limpiándose la boca con uno. "Supongo que es bueno que mis bobinas de chakra apenas funcionen entonces".

Los ojos de Otonin se estrecharon tanto en comprensión como en ira. "Ya veo." Luego atacó nuevamente, esta vez con más ferocidad que antes de poner a Lee completamente a la defensiva, esperando una apertura.

Finalmente, Dosu se extendió y Lee capitalizó en él, su pie se movió con fuerza atrapando a Dosu en el mentón y levantando al joven de sus pies y volando hacia atrás. Pero no fue sin costo, ya que Lee estaba una vez más vomitando, esta vez un tirón seco ya que su estómago ya había sido vaciado completamente después del golpe anterior.

Lee se recuperó más rápido, esta vez saltando tan atrás como pudo, esperando recuperarse un poco más ya que Dosu hizo lo mismo.

"Lee, quítatelos", gritó Gai, saludando al chico.

"Pero Gai-sensei" protestó Lee.

"Está bien, tienes mi permiso esta vez", Gai lo interrumpió.

El chico sonrió de repente con una sonrisa de mil vatios que coincidía con la de Gai. Se arrodilló y bajó uno de sus calentadores de piernas para revelar algo envuelto alrededor de su tobillo que rápidamente desenrolló y luego repitió el proceso en la otra pierna. Cuando se levantó de nuevo, sostuvo los dos abrigos a cada lado de él y los dejó caer. Cuando golpean el piso, se precipita instantáneamente, creando un agujero de tres metros de profundidad.

Naruto estaba más centrado en los objetos que Lee en este punto. Su [Observe] identificándolos fácilmente.

 **Pesas de tobillo super extremas: con un** peso cercano a una tonelada métrica, estas pesas son solo para los más dedicados. Requiere Base 150 STR para equipar. Cuando el usuario equipado puede obtener x4 las estadísticas normales de bonificación STR, VIT, DEX y SPD por nivel, también reduce el STR, DEX y SPD utilizables en 1/2 mientras está equipado

Naruto casi babeaba con esos pesos. Claro que no podía usar esos pesos exactos, pero tenía que haberlos de un nivel más bajo que pudiera usar, Lee tenía que empezar en algún lado y acumularlos. Y con la habilidad del jugador de Naruto, se beneficiaría de algún tipo de peso muy, muy rápido. Pero también le hizo pensar en el equipo de Dosu, incluso en el fanático de batalla de Temari. No estaría mal ir por fin a recoger las armas de Higurashi que le había encargado hace meses, sin mencionar que él y Sakura aún no habían logrado que se revisara el caparazón de cangrejo. Entonces, suponiendo que Naruto ganara su partido contra quienquiera que terminara peleando, necesitaba hacer un viaje a Higurashi con Sakura.

"¡Ganador, Rock Lee!"

Naruto parpadeó confundido, solo había estado mirando los detalles de los pesos de Lee durante unos segundos. ¿Cómo podría haber terminado la pelea? Miró y, de hecho, Dosu fue noqueado, no solo noqueado sino roto, gravemente roto por eso. Lo que Lee hizo fue extremo, rápido y muy, muy efectivo.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó Naruto confundido.

"No estoy seguro", respondió Sakura, igual de confundida. "Lee dejó caer esas envolturas pesadas o lo que sea que fuera, luego desapareció y también lo hizo Dosu y luego todo terminó".

"Fue demasiado rápido", agregó Sasuke, su Sharingan activo. "Incluso apenas podía verlo".

"Joder", gimió Naruto suavemente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los apostadores recogieran a su ganadora, perra sobre sus pérdidas.

 **Nara Shikamaru vs Sabaku Gaara**

"Problemático", se quejó Shikamaru.

"Perder, ahora" ordenó Naruto, deteniendo a Shikamaru antes de que pudiera ir allí.

"Che, problemático", se quejó Shikamaru nuevamente. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Muy, perdido".

"Bien, lo pierdo", dijo Shikamaru.

"¡Ganador, Sabaku Gaara!" anunció Hayate.

Naruto no pudo evitar respirar aliviado de que ninguno de sus amigos tuviera que enfrentarse a Gaara.

 **Sabaku Kankuro vs Yamanaka Ino**

Una vez más, Naruto estaba inundado de apuestas, principalmente favoreciendo a Kankuro y con buenas razones.

 **Nombre:** Sabaku Kankuro

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV26 **Siguiente nivel:** 89.41%

 **Afiliación:** Suna

 **HP:** 770/770

 **CP:** 360/360

 **STR:** 41

 **VIT:** 77

 **DEX:** 174

 **INT:** 36

 **WIS:** 75

 **LUK:** 6

 **DEF:** 300

 **SPD:** 51

 **Estado: Sneaky Bastard** (+ 50% de efectividad en [Stealth] habilidad, + 50% de efectividad en [Trap] skill), **Carver** (15% de efectividad en [Wood Carving] Skill, + 25% de experiencia en [Wood Carving] Skill) , **Mano constante** (+5 DEX y +2 WIS por nivel)

 **Sabaku Kankuro es uno de los tres hijos del Kazekage. Elegido para mantener la larga tradición de Sunagakure Kugutsu, se ha dedicado al arte con pasión y habilidad que no se ven desde Akasuna Sasori.**

Asumiendo que Kankuro no era un idiota, Ino bajaría rápido. Por supuesto, Kankuro podría ser un idiota, se veía bastante ridículo. El joven vestía un traje de gato negro y su rostro estaba cubierto de maquillaje. Parecía más un payaso que un shinobi.

Ino parecía una kunoichi gracias a la intervención de Sakura. A las chicas todavía les gustaba la ropa que abrazaba a su figura en ciernes, pero ahora eran mucho más funcionales. Podrías ver armaduras ligeras ahora cosidas debajo de la ropa. Ella todavía prefería tener color, pero el púrpura oscuro que podía confundirse con el negro en la oscuridad era una mejora. Ahora si solo ella hiciera algo con su cabello.

"¡Hajime!" comenzó la pelea

Ino comenzó las cosas primero. "¡Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Su cuerpo dejó caer su espíritu perfectamente en el objetivo para capturar Kankuro si solo fuera Kankuro. La marioneta se cayó al contacto con la técnica de Ino.

Mientras tanto, Kankuro dejó ir su escondite y frunció el ceño ante el estado de su marioneta. Él estaba claramente confundido, la marioneta estaba temblando, pero no era por ninguna acción suya.

Miró a la niña inconsciente y luego al supervisor que no se estaba moviendo. Luego tuvo que esquivarlo de repente cuando una de sus trampas de títeres se disparó y casi lo ensarta. Ahora vio que uno de los ojos de Karasu estaba dirigido hacia él, siguiéndolo incluso, era realmente espeluznante. Kankuro miró nuevamente entre el títere y el cuerpo de la niña cuando de repente descubrió que había sucedido.

"¡Mierda, te pones en mi marioneta!" Exclamó y tuvo que esquivar otra de sus trampas de títeres. "Sí, es más difícil de lo que parece controlar a tu estúpida perra". Tenía que empezar a esquivar nuevamente ya que Ino parecía estar ganando más control. Finalmente decidió apuntar al cuerpo, corriendo hacia él y levantándolo, sosteniendo un kunai en su garganta. "Ríndete o muere".

La marioneta se sacudió un par de veces antes de quedarse sin fuerzas.

El cuerpo que Kankuro estaba sosteniendo como rehén aparentemente cobró vida, teniendo cuidado de no moverse dado que el kunai apuntaba a su arteria carótida.

"Me rindo", dijo, sin dudar ni un segundo.

"¡Ganador, Sabaku Kankuro!"

Kankuro la soltó pero no antes de darle un pequeño apretón. Él nunca vio el golpe que lo golpeó.

"Ponte fresco conmigo, ¿quieres?" Aulló Ino, pateando al chico derrotado repetidamente. Ella finalmente tuvo que ser arrancada por Asuma.

"Idiota", gruñó Baki, recuperando a Kankuro y su marioneta, llevándolos a ambos para unirse a Temari en la enfermería.

"¿No crees que fue un poco demasiado, Ino?" preguntó Chouji, con un ligero temblor en su voz.

Ino no respondió pero definitivamente le dio a él y a cada varón presente un mal olor.

 **Karin contra Haruno Sakura**

"Ooh, ahora esta debería ser una buena pelea", dijo Naruto con entusiasmo.

 **Nombre:** Haruno Sakura

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV26 **Siguiente nivel:** 7.14%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 970/970

 **CP:** 720/720

 **STR:** 31

 **VIT:** 97

 **DEX:** 44

 **INT:** 288

 **WIS:** 412

 **LUK:** 8

 **DEF:** 100

 **SPD:** 42

 **Estado: Control perfecto** (+15 WIS por nivel, -50% de costo para todos los jutsu), **Medic** (-25% de iryojutsu, + 25% de sanación para iryojutsu), **Book Smart** (+10 INT por nivel, -75% CP , + 25% de aumento a la experiencia de habilidad).

 **Haruno Sakura es la estudiante más inteligente de la clase. Aunque es muy inteligente, no está muy dotada físicamente. Después de convertirse en Genin y ser forzada a enfrentar ciertas realidades, ella hizo un crecimiento importante comenzando con dejar de lado el enamoramiento tonto e infantil de Sasuke. La pregunta sigue siendo si puede o no reparar las relaciones en su vida que ha dañado como resultado de su Fangirlismo.**

Eran bastante parejos, se trataría de técnicas y estrategias para ver quién era más fuerte.

"Sin apuestas", llamó Naruto, este era un partido en el que no estaba dispuesto a apostar. Uno de los luchadores era familia y el otro su compañero de equipo.

"Entonces, ¿eres la novia de Naruto-kun?" preguntó Karin sin rodeos, mientras estaba parada frente a Sakura.

"¡Diablos, no!"

"No es necesario que lo diga al respecto", gimoteó Naruto desde el balcón.

"¿Él es gay?" preguntó Karin.

"¿Que demonios?" gritó Naruto.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que no lo es", dijo Sakura, avergonzada por su compañero de equipo. Ella estaría mortificada de estar relacionada con una chica tan extraña.

"¿Eres gay?"

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Qué? Es una buena pregunta", respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Así que ... ¿verdad?"

"No, no soy gay."

"Oh, entonces ¿por qué no estás saliendo con Naruto-kun?"

"Me gusta alguien más pero más allá de eso, Naruto es un amigo, eso es todo".

"Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Te gusta el tipo chico bonito?"

"¿Puedes comenzar esto ahora?" preguntó Sakura, mirando al supervisor desesperadamente.

"Está bien si lo haces. Me gusta el chico guapo, las delicadas características ... esa voz suave ... ooh, realmente me entiende, como ese chico Sasuke, es delicioso".

Naruto no pudo evitar la risa que surgió de él, una risa en la que Kiba se apresuró a unirse.

"O tal vez ese tipo Neji, ese pelo suyo y su Byakugan, apuesto a que puede ver todo tipo de cosas si sabes a qué me refiero".

Ese comentario incluso hizo reír a Hinata un poco, su risa ligera y tintineante como una pequeña campana.

Sakura no solo estaba rojo brillante por la vergüenza. "Sí, definitivamente estás relacionado con Naruto", se quejó por lo bajo.

"Hajime", llamó a Hayate finalmente recibiendo el visto bueno del Hokage.

La pobre Sakura estaba tan avergonzada que nunca vio a Karin cerca de ella y le clavó un puño en el estómago seguido por un corte superior que la hizo caer. Entonces Sakura como que desapareció de la existencia.

"Mierda, genjutsu".

Sakura sonrió victoriosamente, habiendo atrapado exitosamente a Karin en su genjutsu tan pronto como comenzó el partido. Ella estaba contenta de trabajar en atar a la niña rápidamente en el cable ninja. Sin embargo, mientras trabajaba se dio cuenta de que no llevaba cables ninja, ¿de dónde venía?

"Mierda, genjutsu".

Para el público, las dos chicas simplemente se miraban fijamente, sin moverse.

"Um, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Ino.

"Genjutsu," respondió Sasuke, su Sharingan entendiendo todo.

"No sabía que la frente se había vuelto tan buena para ellos. ¿Pensé que ella era solo un iryonin?"

"Se ha vuelto ... competente", respondió a regañadientes.

"Se ha vuelto buena, está bien. Puedes decirlo". Naruto presionó a Sasuke con frecuencia, no era nada nuevo entre ellos. No quería presionar demasiado, Sasuke parecía estar mucho más estable hoy que el primer día de los exámenes de chuunin, más tranquilo también.

"Hn"

Aún así un asno.

Finalmente, desde el suelo hubo dos golpes fuertes, ya que ambas chicas perdieron el conocimiento, la guerra genjutsu finalmente terminó y ambas perdieron.

"Dibuja", anunció Hayate, haciendo un gesto para que los médicos vengan a controlar a la pareja.

Fue solo un segundo después de que lo dijo, que Karin saltó a la posición sentada. "¿Se acabó? ¿He ganado?"

"Dibuja, ambos perdieron", respondió Hayate.

"Maldita sea, ella era buena. Pensé que también la tenía con la bonita orgía de chico genjutsu".

Todos los genin presentes miraron a Naruto, luego a Karin y luego a Naruto.

"¿Qué?"

"Eso suena como algo estúpido que harías," respondió Ino sin remordimientos.

"Yo nunca ..." comenzó a protestar solo para detenerse cuando escuchó una tos del Hokage.

Sakura se despertó un minuto después, su rostro se tiñó de rosa casi de inmediato, sus ojos vagaron hacia Sasuke tímidamente antes de apartar la mirada rápidamente.

Karin y Sakura subieron la escalera hacia el balcón juntas, Sakura se negó a mirar a nadie a los ojos.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te recuperaste antes que yo?" preguntó Sakura.

"No estoy seguro, siempre me he recuperado rápido. Buena genética, supongo".

"Naruto también se recupera bastante rápido. ¿Es un Kekai Genkai?"

"¿Podría ser? No lo sé. Como le dije a Naruto-kun, me tomaron cuando era muy joven. Ni siquiera sabía que podría ser Uzumaki hasta que él me lo dijera y eso fue hace apenas una hora".

"¿Crees que la recuperación podría ser una cosa Uzumaki?" preguntó Naruto, uniéndose a su conversación.

"Tu madre siempre se recuperó rápidamente", añadió Kakashi amablemente. "No conocía a muchos Uzumaki, pero eran bien conocidos por su capacidad para recuperarse rápidamente, vivir largas vidas y tener un potente chakra. Pero todo eso podría ser un rumor por lo que sé".

"¿Qué más puedes decirme sobre mi madre?" preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, no sé mucho, pero sí recuerdo haber escuchado que en realidad era una princesa ... bueno, no era realmente una princesa, pero era heredera del clan Uzumaki".

"¿Entonces eso significaría que soy el heredero?" preguntó Naruto.

"Supongo, pero es difícil ser heredero de un clan de uno, tal vez dos si Karin es realmente Uzumaki".

 **Después de adquirir el conocimiento de su familia y la jerarquía de su legado, se ha producido una evolución de su estado 'Uzumaki' cambiando su estado a 'heredero del clan Uzumaki' (+100 VIT, +100 INT, + 150% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Habilidad )**

Naruto quería gritar y gritar de alegría al ver ese cambio, pero se las arregló para refrenarse, al menos por ahora.

Naruto estaba a punto de pedir más información, pero antes de que pudiera, la siguiente pelea fue anunciada.

 **Uchiha Sasuke vs. Abumi Zaku**

"Ja, me sale el chico bonito, esto va a ser fácil", se jactó Zaku, saltando la barandilla y aterrizando suavemente en el suelo de baldosas de abajo. El cabello del chico era puntiagudo, casi reminiscente del cabello de Kakashi, pero de color marrón oscuro. Su ropa era simple, pantalón y camisa, usando el mismo patrón de camuflaje que Dosu.

Sasuke se burló. Él era menos que por el simple hecho de ser llamado un chico guapo. Sasuke saltó sobre la barandilla también, aterrizando sin hacer ruido y luego ocupó su lugar frente a Zaku. Sasuke estaba vestido con su camisa azul oscuro estándar y pantalones cortos negros, el ventilador Uchiha impreso en la parte posterior de la camisa mostrando con orgullo.

De vuelta con Naruto, las apuestas que hizo favorecieron enormemente a Sasuke como esperaba, Zaku no era muy impresionante y estaba muy seguro de sí mismo en base a su postura.

"¡Hajime!"

El Sharingan de Sasuke cobró vida instantáneamente, se movió rápido, apareciendo frente a Zaku, ya dibujando su chokuto con la intención de terminar la pelea rápidamente.

Los ojos de Zaku se abrieron de par en par cuando el Uchiha apareció frente a él, fue por puro instinto que el chico empujara el chakra a sus brazos. Una ráfaga de viento de su brazo izquierdo lo empujó lejos de Sasuke, mientras que el brazo derecho golpeó a Sasuke en las costillas, haciéndolo girar en el aire.

El Uchiha volador gruñó dolorosamente mientras rebotaba una vez sobre la baldosa de piedra dura que se alineaba en el piso, sin embargo el rebote le dio la oportunidad de reposicionarse y volver a ponerse de pie. Se volvió a encerrar con Zaku, corriendo hacia él, de vez en cuando atacando a la izquierda o a la derecha para evitar una ráfaga de viento, con las manos desdibujándose a través de las focas. Sasuke respiró profundamente en sus pulmones y lo sostuvo un momento, esperando a que Zaku disparara otra ráfaga de viento.

Zaku sonrió, viendo que el Uchiha finalmente se mantenía quieto, cargó con ambos brazos y disparó el mayor ataque que tuvo. "¡Zankukyokuha no Jutsu!"

Ahora era el turno de Sasuke de sonreír mientras desataba una bola de fuego gigante que se magnificaba cuando golpeaba el viento, rápidamente sobre el poder y destruyendo a Zaku. Cuando el fuego y el humo despejaron todo lo que quedaba era una briqueta carbonizada que apenas se parecía a una persona, solo para que se pudriera en cenizas un momento después.

"¡Ganador, Uchiha Sasuke!"

La habitación cuando estaba hecha era mayormente silenciosa. Se permitió la matanza, pero como se dijo al principio, fue muy mal visto. El débil contorno del joven en la pared también era inquietante. No fue una muerte agradable, pero al menos fue rápido.

Sasuke estaba sin emociones mientras subía las escaleras nuevamente para reunirse con su equipo.

Naruto hizo el pago por el juego, pero fue un grupo sombrío que recolectó sus ganancias.

 **Aburame Shino vs Tsurugi Misumi**

Y comenzó una nueva ronda de apuestas, mucho más tenue ya que casi ninguno de los genins se unió a ella, habiendo perdido su gusto por ella ahora que alguien había muerto y se habían beneficiado de ella. Incluso Naruto se sintió un poco culpable de continuar [Bookmaking] de esta manera, pero lógicamente parte de él sabía que no podía rechazar el dinero o que sería malo para el negocio más tarde. También fue una muerte justa, el otro genin claramente estaba tratando de matar a Sasuke. A Naruto simplemente no le molestaba que todos los que tenían tan poca exposición a matar claramente se molestaran.

Eso hizo surgir otro pensamiento. Los que continuaron apostando fueron los expuestos a matar y morir, incluso tal vez incluso mataron gente. Los hizo un grado más peligroso que aquellos que no habían quitado la vida. Fue un conocimiento inquietante pero beneficioso.

Misumi se parecía mucho a su compañero de equipo pero era más alto y delgado. Su uniforme azul combinaba igual que el pañuelo cubría su cabeza y la tela colgaba sobre su rostro, incluso las oscuras gafas redondas eran las mismas. Si no fuera por diferentes nombres, podrían haber pasado por hermanos.

Shino se quedó esperando pasivamente, su largo abrigo gris con el cuello alto era exactamente como Naruto recordaba de los días de la academia, y todavía lucía un enorme lado en su cabeza que todavía parecía fuera de lugar.

"¡Hajime!"

Misumi atacó primero, arrojando algunos kunai a Shino, quien desvió las armas arrojadas con un kunai propio. Fue una pelea bastante aburrida, ambos peleadores parecían simplemente probarse mutuamente, teniendo pequeños intercambios de armas y taijutsu.

Misumi finalmente se acercó, su cuerpo pareció estirarse de repente para envolver a Shino, atando al joven.

"Ríndete o te romperé el cuello", exigió Misumi, respirando pesadamente y comenzando a sudar profusamente.

Shino no se movió ni habló, solo esperó pacientemente.

"Entrégate maldita sea", volvió a pegarle a Misumi, aún más pálido. "Dije ... Dije ... qué ... ¡Gah!" El hombre de repente desata a Shino, su cuerpo cayendo al suelo en un montón, completamente inconsciente.

"¡Ganador, Aburame Shino!"

"¿Lo que acaba de suceder?" preguntó Naruto, confundido por el resultado.

"Shino's kikaichu", respondió Kiba. "Sus insectos pueden drenar el chakra de cualquier persona que aterrice. Puede drenar a una persona en pocos minutos, menos con más insectos".

"Eso es increíble pero también extremadamente espeluznante", dijo Naruto.

"Sí", se hicieron eco de Ino, Sakura y Karen en una sola voz, cada una de ellas temblando de disgusto también.

"Debido a la cantidad impar de competidores en esta ronda, la pelea final será una lucha a tres bandas entre los competidores restantes", anunció Hayate, tosiendo cada pocas palabras.

 **Hyuuga Hinata vs Tsuchi Kin vs Uzumaki Naruto**

Naruto no estaba preparado para ese anuncio, realmente no había contado el número de competidores, así que no se había dado cuenta de que había un número extraño. Pero tener una pelea a tres bandas fue genial, especialmente porque fueron dos shinobi de Konoha contra un shinobi de Oto.

Naruto y Hinata saltaron, seguidos un momento después por Kin.

Kin vestía de manera similar a sus dos compañeros de equipo, ella también llevaba el mismo camuflaje grisáceo que no tenía ningún sentido. El largo cabello negro le caía directamente por la espalda, sin ningún estilo real. Ella era realmente muy simple.

Hinata usaba su abrigo de gran tamaño normal y se movía nerviosamente, algo que parecía ser un lugar común cada vez que Naruto la había visto. Su cabello azul marino todavía era corto, salvo por los dos flequillos que le rodeaban la cara y colgaban del cuello de su amante.

"Entonces Hinata, ¿qué dices si sacamos a Kin juntos primero, entonces podemos luchar? ¿Qué piensas?"

"Claro, Naruto-kun," tartamudeó Hinata, estaba medio aliviada por esto y medio preocupada por eso. Por un lado, ella tendría ayuda para eliminar a Kin, por el otro, se quedaría sola para pelear contra Naruto.

Kin frunció el ceño ante la situación obviamente injusta. "Esto es una mierda".

"Mala suerte, claro, pero podría haber ido fácilmente por el otro lado, dos Oto shinobi contra uno Konoha," contestó Naruto. "Es solo la suerte del sorteo. No te preocupes, no te mataremos ... probablemente no te matará ... tu muerte es improbable pero posible". A Naruto le encantaron sus bromas tan raramente como las tiró en estos días y jugar con la cabeza de un oponente aún podría considerarse una broma, ¿no es así?

"Hajime", dijo Hayate, saltando de inmediato, no queriendo ser atrapado en un fuego cruzado.

Naruto se abrió con un aluvión de bolas de barro que le dispararon rápidamente a Kin, obligándola a retirarse, solo para ser conducida directamente al Hyuuga.

Hinata había leído perfectamente la intención de Naruto, moviéndose de inmediato a su posición, de modo que cuando Kin fue empujado hacia ella, tomó cinco golpes rápidos en rápida sucesión para sacar a la chica de la pelea. "Ano, ¿podemos eliminar a Kin-san?"

Hayate apareció junto a la chica inconsciente, levantándola y desapareció de nuevo.

"En ese momento, tengamos una buena pelea, Hinata".

"Hai", tartamudeó Hinata nerviosamente. Su cuerpo adopta automáticamente la primera postura del Hyuuga Jyuuken.

Naruto le escupió una bola de barro mientras la miraba esquivarla sin moverse ni una pulgada. Disparó un poco más tratando de ver cómo reaccionaría ella. Ella esquivó fácilmente dos y desvió el resto con su palma abierta, sin sufrir ningún daño. Todavía no se mueve ni lo ataca.

Así que atacó de nuevo, disparando más bolas de barro hacia ella, obligándola a moverse significativamente más, incluso si ninguno de ellos golpeó. Mientras ella estaba ocupada esquivando, formó un puñado de clones para atacarla a corta distancia.

Hinata esquivó fácilmente o desvió la lluvia de balas de barro hacia ella. Estaba tan concentrada que no vio a Naruto atacándola con taijutsu hasta que estuvo casi encima de ella. Su mano arremetió automáticamente, golpeando fiel al pecho de Naruto solo para que estallara en una nube de humo. Luego vio que había más Naruto atacándola, cada uno de ellos con una presencia física y un sistema de chakra propio.

Naruto vio como sus clones y las bolas de barro que continuaba disparando hacia ella comenzaban a abrumarla lentamente. Su primer éxito fue cuando una de las bolas de barro se estrelló contra su hombro, haciendo que la joven girara y perdiera el equilibrio por un momento. No esperaba que ella usara el momento del trompo para patear sus dos piernas en una patada dividida matando instantáneamente a tres de sus clones y dándole espacio.

"Eres muy bueno, Hinata", felicitó Naruto.

Hinata sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban por el cumplido, a pesar de que respiraba pesadamente y su hombro sufría mucho dolor, nunca se había sentido mejor en su vida. "Gracias, Naruto-kun," respondió ella suavemente, tartamudeando como de costumbre.

"Pero vas a tener que atacarme si quieres tener la oportunidad de ganar. Puedo enviar clones y balones de barro todo el día", advirtió Naruto, quería una buena pelea y si podía hacer algo para ayudar su estado 'Inseguro' entonces lo haría.

Hinata asintió nerviosamente, tragando espesamente. Sabía que lo que decía era cierto, pero dudaba de poder hacerlo.

"Puedes pelear conmigo, Hinata. Solo piénsalo como un combate", le ofreció a Naruto. Sabía que era un gran riesgo alentar a la niña. Probablemente era estúpido incluso alentar a la niña a pelear con él seriamente, pero ella era amiga y le gustaba ayudar a sus amigos sin importar lo que le costara.

Hinata tomó algunas respiraciones profundas y luego asintió. Arrojó un puñado de shuriken a Naruto como una distracción, permitiéndole acercarse más.

Naruto sonrió al ver su ataque, era fácil esquivar al shuriken pero terminó con él cerca de Hinata teniendo que esquivar repentinamente una brillante mano azul. Afortunadamente, pudo sustituirlo con uno de sus clones. No la engañó mientras estuvo sobre él otra vez.

Hinata estaba sorprendida de que ella estuviera tan bien como ella, incluso si aún no lo había golpeado. A decir verdad, a ella siempre le había sorprendido la perseverancia de Naruto, pero esa perseverancia nunca se comparaba con su talento o la falta de él. Descubrir que la habilidad taijutsu de Naruto había mejorado tan drásticamente fue impactante para ella. Estaba coordinando fácilmente su ataque con los clones y consigo mismo, de modo que estaba empezando a confundir quién era Naruto y quién era un clon, todo lo que podía hacer era seguir atacando y esperar tener suerte.

En el otro lado de la pelea, Naruto estaba empezando a preocuparse de haber cometido un error alentando a Hinata. La mitad de su tiempo lo pasó reponiendo los clones cuando Hinata los destruyó rápidamente. Había anotado algunos golpes indirectos pero apenas había sufrido daños. Incluso había tratado de crear algo de distancia de nuevo, pero Hinata no lo estaba dejando.

Hinata podía sentir que su energía se secaba rápidamente, pero eso no era una gran sorpresa contra un oponente como Naruto que tenía tanta energía que nunca parecía cansarse sin importar lo que estaba haciendo. Se lanzó hacia adelante para golpear a otro clon, disipando fácilmente, pero cuando trató de alejarse de un ataque entrante, sintió los músculos en su pierna protestar, ralentizándola significativamente. Fue suficiente para que el ataque que intentaba esquivar golpeara fielmente a sus costillas.

Naruto sintió que las costillas cedían bajo su puño, que había golpeado con suficiente fuerza que no era muy sorprendente que las costillas se rompieran como lo hicieron. No esperaba que doblara a Hinata como una silla. La chica cayó de rodillas agarrándose a su lado y jadeando. Naruto y sus clones retrocedieron, dándole espacio para recuperarse o decidir si ella continuaría luchando. Dado el descanso, él esperaba que ella se retirara para recibir tratamiento; de lo contrario, si continuaba, probablemente terminaría lastimándola.

"¿Puedes seguir, Hinata?" preguntó Naruto, sin relajarse.

Hinata tosió un par de veces más, luchando por ponerse de pie, solo para volver a caer. "Tengo miedo ... no puedo ... continuar", luchó por decir, estaba claro que no podía respirar muy bien.

Naruto miró al supervisor. "¿Es suficiente?"

"¡Ganador, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Genial, ¿podemos conseguir un médico para Hinata ahora? Estoy bastante seguro de que le rompí algunas costillas".

Hayate saludó con la mano hacia la estación de medic pidiendo ayuda a Hinata.

"Buena pelea, Hinata", dijo Naruto, arrodillándose a su lado mientras esperaba a los médicos.

"Eres muy fuerte".

"Así que tú, ese Jyuuken es peligroso, te lo digo", dijo, ganándose una risita de dolor por parte de la chica.

"Gracias", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Naruto, sin idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Hinata no recibió un cambio para responder cuando llegaron los médicos y lo empujaron lejos.

Terminaron llevando a Hinata afuera, ella necesitaba tener las costillas rotas tiradas a su posición y luego reparadas. En realidad, no era algo que pudieran hacer allí.

Una vez que Hinata estaba fuera de la habitación, todos los concursantes restantes fueron llamados a pararse nuevamente ante el Hokage.

"Bien hecho, a todos ustedes que han ganado su lugar en la ronda final del examen de selección de Chuunin. En un mes, tendremos un torneo aquí en Konoha donde competirán por el honor de su pueblo, un oportunidad de ser promovido, y para la gloria y aclamación del ganador. Si se está preguntando por qué esperar un mes, es para permitir que el daimyo y varios clientes tengan tiempo para viajar. Impresívelos y ganará más negocios para su pueblo, lo que significa más dinero y desafíos más difíciles para ti ". El anciano fue cuidadoso en su explicación, pero estaba claro que quería lo mejor de ellos.

"Ahora, si cada uno de los ganadores llegara aquí y seleccionara una pelota desde dentro de esta caja, determinará la orden de lucha", casi gritó Anko, atrayéndole toda la atención mientras sacaba un puesto con una caja grande en ella, la caja tiene un solo agujero en la parte superior.

La línea se formó lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando Naruto llegó a dibujar su número, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. Cuando su mano salió clara con una bola blanca en la mano que estaba decorada con un '9' rojo brillante, no estaba seguro de si era intencional o solo un karma extraño, pero no iba a mencionarlo para que no atraiga la atención no deseada.

 **1 Neji vs 2 Shino**

 **3 Kankuro vs 4 Lee**

 **5 Kiba vs 6 Chouji**

 **7 Gaara vs ganador (8 Sasuke vs 9 Naruto)**

Naruto no pudo evitar sentir que acababa de follar. Sabía que probablemente podría vencer a Sasuke, pero no iba a ser nada fácil, de hecho la pelea podría ir de cualquier manera. Fue la siguiente pelea, la pelea contra Gaara lo que le preocupó. Era una pelea que tampoco iba a poder evitar.

"Bueno, entonces los veremos a todos al mediodía en el Estadio Konoha exactamente un mes a partir de hoy", anunció Hayate antes de que él y el resto de los examinadores junto con el Hokage desaparecieran, dejando solo un ramillete de hojas.

 **Finalización del objetivo de bonificación otorgado 50000 Exp**

 **Finalización del objetivo de bonificación otorgado 50000 Exp**

 **Finalización de búsqueda otorgada 100000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 2.5**

 **Completar con éxito la etapa preliminar del examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Derrota a tu oponente**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **Aliente a Hinata a luchar por su máximo potencial.**

 **¡Victoria impecable!**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **50000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Fin del examen de selección de Chuunin**

Naruto aceptó la finalización de la misión y la gran cantidad de experiencia que la acompañó. Solo para ser recibido con otra ventana.

 **Quest Alert: encuentra un entrenador para prepararte para Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 3.**

 **Seleccione un entrenador para entrenarlo en preparación para la Etapa 3 del Examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Encuentre a alguien dispuesto a entrenarlo para la final**

 **Pasar la prueba dada por el entrenador potencial.**

 **Acepta al entrenador potencial.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **50000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Sin ayuda en la preparación para la final.**

A Naruto no le gustó esta búsqueda, sonaba como si fuera a ser jodido. Aceptó de todos modos, de repente estaba viendo un montón de interrogantes azules sobre los diversos jounin sensei, signos de interrogación que desaparecían rápidamente.

Naruto buscó a Kakashi primero, justo a tiempo para ver desaparecer el signo de interrogación. Sasuke estaba parado frente a su sensei, asintió una vez y se alejó. Cuando se enfrentó a Naruto, el idiota tuvo el descaro de sonreír como si hubiera ganado una gran victoria.

"Ah, Naruto, lo siento, Sasuke llegó a mí primero. Puedo intentar establecerte con alguien que conozco que debería ser capaz de ayudarte", le ofreció Kakashi.

Naruto quería enojarse pero no pudo, su juego lo apuntaba a docenas de personas potenciales para entrenarlo. Solo tenía que elegir uno y pasar cualquier prueba que le dieran. "Encontraré a alguien, no te preocupes por eso".

"Si necesitas algo, no dudes en preguntarle al Hokage. Estoy seguro de que él también podría ayudarte a encontrar a alguien", sugirió Kakashi.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar alrededor de la habitación al jounin que quedaba.

Inmediatamente notó que tanto Kurenai como Asuma no fueron elegidos para entrenar a ninguno de sus alumnos, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por eso, así que preguntó.

"Oye, Asuma-sensei, ¿cómo es que no estás entrenando a Chouji para la final?"

"Ah, lo ofrecí pero Chouji dijo que su padre ya había prometido entrenarlo si lo hacía. Dadas las técnicas del clan que Chouji puede obtener de su padre, es lo mejor", explicó, buscando algo en su bolsa.

"¿Qué hay de ti Kurenai-sensei?"

"Lo mismo, mis alumnos son niños de ambos clanes, así que entrenarán con ellos. Por cierto, gracias por no haber hecho daño a Hinata. Creo que pelear contigo realmente la ayudó".

Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a los elogios de los adultos. "Ah, no es nada. Estaba feliz de ayudar a un amigo, eso es todo. De todos modos, dado que ninguno de ustedes está entrenando a nadie y el Teme ya reclamó a mi sensei, ¿alguno de ustedes estaría dispuesto a ayudarme?"

"Claro, pero primero tienes que hacer algo por mí", dijo Asuma.

"¿Que necesitas que haga?"

"Encuentra mi bolsa de tabaco".

"¿Dónde lo viste por última vez?"

"Sé que lo tuve esta mañana cuando dejé el Hibashi Onsen, así que podría haberlo perdido en algún lugar entre allí y aquí", respondió.

"Es solo curioso, pero ... um ... ¿qué puedes enseñarme si hago que me enseñes?"

"Bueno, soy bastante bueno con cuchillos de trinchera y futon jutsu".

 **Asuma-sensei:** al seleccionar Asuma para que te entrene exclusivamente durante 30 días, obtendrás permanentemente +1 STR y +1 DEX por nivel alcanzado mientras esté bajo su dirección. También obtendrás + 50% de experiencia al aprender futon jutsu y + 50% de experiencia al aprender habilidades de [Chakra To].

Naruto habría silbado apreciativamente si no hubiera parecido extraño. Pero antes de aceptar la tarea de Asuma, se volvió hacia Kurenai.

"¿Qué hay de ti Kurenai-sensei? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Si encuentras su bolsa, destrúyela y te enseñaré", ofreció, riendo ligeramente ante la mirada horrorizada en la cara de Asuma.

"¿Qué puedes enseñarme?"

"Soy la amante de Genjutsu de Konoha por una razón, puedo ayudarte con eso".

 **Kurenai-sensei:** al seleccionar a Kurenai para que te entrene exclusivamente durante 30 días, obtendrás permanentemente +2 WIS por nivel alcanzado mientras esté bajo su dirección. También obtendrás + 50% de experiencia al aprender genjutsu y + 100% de experiencia en [Detectar Genjutsu] y [Disipar genjutsu].

Naruto sabía que la ayuda de Kurenai sería grandiosa a largo plazo pero no haría casi nada para prepararlo para luchar contra Gaara.

"Por mucho que aprecie a Kurenai-sensei, creo que Asuma-sense puede ayudarme a prepararme mejor para Sasuke y Gaara. Así que, encontraré tu bolsa y te la devolveré en un santiamén".

"Bien, estaré en Yakiniku Q con mi equipo comprándoles todo el almuerzo para celebrar la supervivencia, puedes encontrarme allí. No tardes demasiado o podría buscarlo yo mismo".

Naruto saludó al hombre, luego hizo una mueca rápida y salió corriendo del auditorio y eventualmente de la torre hacia el ferry esperando para sacarlo a él y al otro genin del bosque.

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV28 **Siguiente nivel:** 41.33%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 5746/5746

 **CP:** 4509/4509

 **STR:** 63 (31.30) = 94.30

 **VIT:** 58 (426.60) = 574.60

 **DEX:** 63 (49.94) = 112.94

 **INT:** 63 (297.88) = 450.88

 **SIO:** 58 (43.21) = 101.21

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 239 (59.75) = 298.75

 **SPD:** 43 (84.06) = 127.06

 **Estado:** Heredero del **clan Uzumaki** (+100 VIT, +100 INT, + 150% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Habilidad), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Líder de inspiración** (+ 25% para experimentar ganancia en cualquier equipo del que eres parte)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Y, finalmente, ha obtenido algunas respuestas a su pasado, pero aún permanece misterio. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 20

 **Ryo:** 704650

 **Registro de misiones:**

 **Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 1**

 **Completar con éxito la primera etapa del Examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Pasar el examen.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **Pasar sin responder una sola pregunta.**

 **Hacer trampa con éxito sin perder ningún punto.**

 **Inspira a tus compañeros genin.**

 **Premio de finalización: 50000 Exp**

 **25000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Fin del examen de selección de Chuunin**

 **Quest Alert: Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 2**

 **Completa con éxito la segunda etapa del Examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Adquiere un pergamino del cielo y un pergamino de la tierra.**

 **Alcanza la torre central dentro de cinco días.**

 **Sobrevive al ataque de Orochimaru.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **Alcanza la torre central en menos de 12 horas.**

 **Alcanza la torre central en menos de 24 horas.**

 **Alcanza la torre central en menos de 48 horas.**

 **Llega a la torre central en menos de 72 horas.**

 **Llega a la torre central en menos de 96 horas.**

 **Evitar que Orochimaru coloque un sello de maldición en Sasuke**

 **Adquirir un rollo adicional para el cielo.**

 **Adquiera un rollo extra de la Tierra.**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **50000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Examen de selección de muerte o fin de Chuunin**


	25. Chapter 25

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

Naruto mantuvo los ojos abiertos mientras vagabundeaba por la ciudad en busca de la bolsa de tabaco de Asuma y se sorprendió por la cantidad de entrenadores potenciales que había. Algunos eran chuunin, otros eran jounin. Hubo incluso algunos propietarios de tiendas dispuestos a entrenarlo. Fue ridículo.

Aún así, no pudo evitar dejar que su curiosidad lo dominara mientras le preguntaba a algunos qué podían enseñarle.

 **Genma-sensei:** al seleccionar Genma para entrenarlo exclusivamente durante 30 días, obtendrá permanentemente +2 DEX por nivel alcanzado mientras esté bajo su dirección. También ganarás + 50% de experiencia al entrenar [Velocidad de Chakra] y + 50% de experiencia cuando entrenes la habilidad de [Ninjato].

 **Teuchi-sensei:** al seleccionar Teuchi para que te entrene exclusivamente durante 30 días, obtendrás permanentemente +1 WIS por nivel alcanzado mientras esté bajo su dirección. También ganarás + 50% de experiencia al entrenar la habilidad de [Cocinar] y la oportunidad de aprender la receta [Ichiraku Ramen].

 **Iruka-sensei -** Al seleccionar Iruka para entrenarte exclusivamente durante 30 días, obtendrás permanentemente +1 STR + + VIT + + DEX + + WIS + +1 INT por nivel alcanzado bajo su dirección.

Algunos de ellos fueron muy tentadores, especialmente la oportunidad de aprender a hacer [Ichiraku Ramen] él mismo. Aún así, necesitaba habilidades que le sentaran bien y Asuma las tenía incluso si aún no tenía una afinidad futon. Pero si Shikamaru y Chouji estaban en lo cierto, probablemente tuviera una afinidad de futón muy fuerte, incluso si aún no se había descubierto. Además, [Chakra-To] le sonaba mal, especialmente si podía combinarlos con su habilidad [Chakra Nagashi].

Así que fue Naruto quien siguió vagando por el camino hacia Hibashi Onsen, asegurándose de revisar todo a su alrededor en busca de cualquier señal de la bolsa de tabaco. Finalmente encontró la cosa estúpida justo afuera de la entrada a las aguas termales, simplemente sentado en una gran planta en maceta a la vista.

Naruto felizmente recogió la bolsa y hubiera estado feliz de informarle a Asuma cuando escuchó una risita, era una risita que conocía muy bien de su tiempo con Kakashi. Fue la risa de un pervertido.

Naruto vagó por el costado del edificio hacia la fuente del ruido. No esperaba ver un signo de interrogación flotando sobre la cabeza de los pervertidos. Esperaba incluso menos que el hombre tuviera un signo de interrogación para su nivel.

 **Jiraiya Lv?**

El hombre era alto y bien formado. Tenía el cabello largo y puntiagudo que colgaba del cinturón. El hombre llevaba un haori rojo oscuro sobre un kimono corto gris y una remera de malla bajo eso. Sorprendentemente, el hombre llevaba geta roja en sus pies, era muy raro ver a alguien vistiendo sandalias de madera tradicionales en estos días. En su frente llevaba un protector de frente con cuernos con el símbolo de aceite en él. Naruto nunca había oído hablar de un pueblo escondido en el petróleo antes, pero probablemente había muchos pueblos de los que nunca antes había oído hablar. Le corría un chorrito de sangre por la nariz, y también tenía una línea roja tatuada desde el ojo hasta la barbilla en ambos lados de la cara.

Naruto sabía que tendría que ser cuidadoso en su enfoque ya que esto podía irle a cualquiera y realmente no quería meterse en problemas, pero su curiosidad lo empujaba con bastante éxito hoy tomando la decisión por él.

"Um, perdón, pero ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Naruto, tratando de no ser demasiado ruidoso por miedo a enfrentar la ira que el anciano también enfrentaría si cualquiera de ellos fuera descubierto por las mujeres que se bañaban al otro lado de la valla.

El pervertido se giró para mirarlo brevemente y luego se volvió para mirar a través del pequeño agujero que estaba usando para mirar. "¿Qué quieres mocoso?"

"Ano, no deberías estar haciendo esto, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, sí", dijo el hombre, sin apartarse.

"Entonces ... ¿qué pasa si te atrapan?"

"Me escapo", respondió.

"¿Y si te atrapan de todos modos?"

"Recibo una golpiza", dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si no importara.

"Te ves un poco viejo, ¿no te mataría una paliza como esa?"

Eso pareció finalmente llamar la atención del hombre.

"Haré que sepas mocoso, soy el legendario Gama Sennin, Jiraiya".

"Entonces, ¿eres como un shinobi?"

"Uno de los mejores", se jactó.

"Entonces, ¿podrías ayudarme con mi entrenamiento?"

"Meh, ¿por qué debería molestarme?"

"Porque soy increíble", respondió Naruto, sonriendo orgullosamente.

"Ja, sí, mocoso", se rió Jiraiya.

"Te lo demostraré, dame una tarea y lo haré, entonces tienes que entrenarme", exigió Naruto.

"Bien, mocoso, tienes un trato. Quiero que obtengas una fruta madura, con todas las curvas correctas, jugosa ... ¿sabes lo que estoy diciendo?"

Naruto sabía exactamente lo que el pervertido estaba pidiendo, pero estaría condenado si no engañaba al viejo por ser tan abierto al respecto.

"Si hago esto, ¿qué me puedes enseñar exactamente?"

"Te haré saber que soy el principal experto en fuinjutsu, ninjutsu y kuchiyose no jutsu, si eso no es suficiente para ti, entonces puedes irte ahora, mocoso".

 **Jiraiya-sensei -** Al seleccionar a Jiraiya para que te entrene exclusivamente durante 30 días, obtendrás permanentemente +2 STR + + VIT + + DEX +1 INT y +2 WIS por nivel alcanzado bajo su dirección. También ganarás + 100% de experiencia en el entrenamiento [Fuinjutsu], + 50% de experiencia al entrenar cualquier habilidad ninjutsu, + 50% de experiencia en el entrenamiento [Kuchiyose no Jutsu], y una gran posibilidad de firmar el Contrato Gama Kuchiyose.

Naruto tuvo que limpiarse un poco de baba de su barbilla, esto era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Los beneficios de Jiraiya para entrenar fueron seriamente dominados como la mierda. "Está bien, obtendré lo que estás buscando".

"Ven a buscarme cuando lo hagas".

Naruto todavía intentaba engañar al anciano mientras todavía estaba cumpliendo técnicamente la petición que se le había hecho.

No le llevó mucho tiempo a Naruto encontrar el melón de forma extraña que concuerda con la descripción que le dieron, en realidad le tomó más tiempo encontrar a Jiraiya de nuevo que el melón. Encontró al pervertido coqueteando descaradamente con una ninja-groupie. Tenía que tomar una decisión, ya sea interrumpir y avergonzar al anciano o jugarlo bien y dejar que el pervertido intente seguir su ritmo. Como si realmente hubiera una decisión difícil de tomar.

"Yo, Ero-Sennin", gritó en voz alta y con orgullo.

Jiraiya solo palideció, poniéndose blanca como una sábana.

"Encontré esa fruta jugosa que querías con todas las curvas en los lugares correctos", gritó, haciendo una gran producción de llevar el melón de forma inusual a la barra. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó una bofetada audible y un 'humph' seguido por el floozy saliendo furioso.

"Maldita seas, mocoso. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que acabas de hacer?" el demando.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Naruto, tratando de actuar inocente. "Acabo de hacer lo que me dijiste".

Jiraiya claramente no lo estaba comprando, incluso mientras le quitaba el melón a Naruto y lo cortaba en unos hábiles movimientos. Señaló con el dedo el taburete que tenía al lado.

Naruto sonrió y se sentó, felizmente agarrando un pedazo de melón para sí mismo y comiendo.

"Entonces, ¿quieres que te entrene?" preguntó Jiraiya, sin broma ni humor en su voz.

"Sí, señor", respondió Naruto, mostrándole la misma seriedad.

"De acuerdo, tienes un profesor, durante los próximos 30 días soy tuyo".

"Yo, Naruto, aquí estás, te he estado buscando", dijo Asuma, entrando al bar.

"Ah, Asuma-sensei, siento haberte hecho esperar. Me encontré con este tipo y me dijo que podía ayudarme a entrenar", explicó Naruto sin convicción. Fue un poco incómodo.

"No te preocupes, chico, ¿encontraste mi bolsa por casualidad?"

"Sí", dijo Naruto, entregándosela. "Lo siento por el cambio de planes, desearía que ambos pudieran entrenarme".

"¿Qué es esto, mocoso? ¿Alguien más quiere entrenarte?" preguntó Jiraiya, frotándose la barbilla en sus pensamientos.

"Sí, este es Asuma-sensei", Naruto presenta al hombre. "Y Asuma-sensei, este es Ero-Sennin".

Asuma soltó una carcajada. "Oh, este mocoso descarado tiene tu número, Jiraiya-sama".

"Tal vez, tal vez es por eso que me gusta", replicó Jiraiya. "Entonces dime, mocoso, ¿qué ibas a enseñarle a este mocoso?"

"Chakra-To y algunos futon jutsu", respondió Asuma.

Jiraiya tarareaba en voz alta mientras pensaba. "De acuerdo, entonces le enseñarás eso, le enseñaré el resto".

"Espera, ¿entonces los dos van a enseñarme?"

"No te equivoques, mocoso, eres mi alumno", afirmó Jiraiya. "Este mocoso simplemente sabe algunas cosas útiles para enseñarte. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, señor, Ero-Sennin, señor", dijo Naruto.

 **Finalización del objetivo de bonificación: 50000 Exp**

 **Finalización de misión otorgada: 100000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: encuentra un entrenador para prepararte para Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 3.**

 **Seleccione un entrenador para entrenarlo en preparación para la Etapa 3 del Examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Encuentre a alguien dispuesto a entrenarlo para la final**

 **Pasar la prueba dada por el entrenador potencial.**

 **Acepta al entrenador potencial.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **Convenza a uno de los capacitadores potenciales para que lo asista además de su entrenador principal.**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **50000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Sin ayuda en la preparación para la final.**

Naruto rápidamente tocó los botones de finalización solo para ser recibido con su próxima misión.

 **Quest Alert: Preparación t-minus 30: 00: 00: 00.00**

 **Entrene más duro de lo que alguna vez haya entrenado antes para prepararse para la Etapa 3 del Examen de Selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Aprende [Kuchiyose no Jutsu]**

 **Aprende [Chakra-To]**

 **Aprende [Futon Affinity]**

 **Aprende 3 futon jutsu.**

 **Aprende 2 doton jutsu.**

 **Gana 10 niveles a [Fuinjutsu]**

 **Gana 5 niveles**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000 Exp**

 **Estado de ánimo** " **preparado" para el día de la final.**

 **100000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **Beneficio de estado** " **Underprepared" para el día de la final.**

"¡Santo cielo!" gritó Naruto, afortunadamente Jiraiya solo sonrió pensando que el niño estaba emocionado de tenerlo como maestro. La razón por la que realmente gritó fue por la búsqueda, era toneladas de cosas para hacer. Cinco niveles estaba loco. . . era una mierda de experiencia para ganar en solo treinta días.

"Bien, comenzaremos mañana por la mañana", dijo Jiraiya. "En caso de que no lo hayas resuelto, eso significa irse". Él puntuó su última declaración al mover el pulgar hacia la puerta.

"¿Dónde te encontraré mañana?" preguntó Naruto.

"Te encontraré, por ahora, ve con Asuma y comienza con lo que tiene que enseñarte", ordenó Jiraiya.

"Vamos, chico, deja al anciano en su bebida, todavía tenemos algo de luz del día para quemar", Asuma puso una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto y lo guió fuera de la barra.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos primero?" preguntó Naruto.

"Primero, necesitamos conseguir un par de Chakra-To", respondió Asuma.

"Dulce, ¿entonces Higurashi entonces?" preguntó Naruto.

"Es bueno saber que te gustan las cosas de mayor calidad. Vámonos".

Naruto siguió a Asuma a Higurashi, quería hacer preguntas, especialmente sobre cómo iba a obtener tanta experiencia en tan poco tiempo que Asuma no podía responder, así que por ahora eligió simplemente quedarse callado y esperar.

"¿Yo, Hiten, estás aquí, culo vago?" llamó Asuma cuando entró en la tienda.

"Ass-uma, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" respondió el dueño de la tienda, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

"Necesito algo de Chakra-To para mi estudiante temporal aquí", respondió Asuma, haciendo un gesto a Naruto.

"Oh, enseñando esto, ¿eh?" Naruto, ten cuidado con este tipo. Es tonto y habilidoso, una combinación peligrosa. Por otra parte, tal vez estarás bien con él ".

"Creo que estaba insultada, pero voy a dejar que eso pase, así que me vendes un buen Chakra-To".

"Buena respuesta", se rió Hiten. "Déjame ir a buscarte un par decente por la espalda".

"Pensé que dijiste-"

Naruto fue cortado con una mirada que claramente le advirtió que se callara y diera las gracias. "Bien, gracias, señor".

"Eso es lo que pensé", dijo Hiten, continuando en la parte posterior de la tienda.

El hombre regresó un momento después con una caja negra que colocó en el mostrador. "Aquí tienes niño".

"¿Cuánto cuesta?" preguntó Naruto, temeroso de abrir la tapa y mirarlos.

"500000 Ryo", respondió Hiten.

"500000 Ryo, ¿qué demonios hombre?"

"Corrígeme si me equivoco, mocoso, pero ¿aún no tienes un cupón muy valioso que obtuviste de mi hija hace un tiempo? ¿50% de descuento?"

Era como si los cielos se separaran y las canciones de ángeles llenaran la tienda. Naruto abrió su inventario y vitoreó cuando vio que todavía tenía el cupón, lo sacó de su inventario y se lo tendió a Hiten.

"Eso es lo que pensé", dijo el hombre, tomando el cupón.

"¿Que demonios fue eso?" preguntó Asuma, enfocado en Naruto sacando el cupón de la nada.

"Entonces, ahora eso será 250000, ¿puedes pagar eso?"

Naruto una vez más sacó el dinero de su inventario y colocó la pila limpia, ordenada y limpia de ryo en el mostrador.

Mientras tanto, Asuma estaba hurgando en el aire frente a Naruto.

"Um, sensei, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Naruto, mirando al hombre mayor.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sacaste ese cupón y el dinero de la nada. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Ah ... um ... um ... hmm ... ¿Fuinjutsu?"

Asuma cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Sabes qué, olvídalo. No quiero saber. ¿Por qué no vas a ver tu nuevo Chakra-To?"

Las manos de Naruto temblaron un poco cuando él extendió la mano hacia la caja y levantó la tapa. Dentro de la caja, y envueltos en una tela de seda, había dos cuchillos de trinchera. A lo largo del nudillo había una cuchilla dentada que continuaba descendiendo hasta convertirse en una cuchilla dentada aproximadamente una vez y media más larga que la empuñadura.

"Desagradable", felicitó a Asuma, sacando el suyo y colocando el siguiente al de Naruto. La suya también estaba dentada a lo largo de los nudillos, pero la hoja era curva, también tenía unas pulgadas sólidas más largas y tenía un agarre más grande.

Naruto miró hacia atrás a sus cuchillas usando [Observe] apareciendo una ventana de descripción.

 **Jakged Chakra-To:** un chakra diseñado para manos más pequeñas, estos cuchillos de trinchera tienen un borde irregular mejor para atrapar las armas. Son extremadamente duraderos y agudos, capaces de canalizar fácilmente cantidades masivas de chakra sin degradarse. Estadísticas: 50-75 daños. DUR 120/120

Naruto recogió las cuchillas rápidamente deslizando una en cada mano, empujando un pequeño chakra experimentalmente en cada una. Estaba sorprendido por la facilidad con la que aceptaban el chakra, por lo general, cuando empujaba el chakra hacia su kunai, lo resistían, desperdiciando una tonelada de chakra en el proceso.

"No está mal chico" dijo Asuma. "Y ya sabes cómo agregarles chakra para que las cosas sean mucho más fáciles".

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hace que sea más fácil?"

"Te enseña a poner chakra de futon en ellos, niño".

"De nuevo, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué el chakra del futón?"

"El atributo principal del futon chakra es su capacidad para cortar", explica Asuma, sacando un kunai normal y luego partiéndolo por la mitad sin esfuerzo con su chakra-to. "Si puedes aprender a controlar y aprovechar el futón chakra, eso es posible".

"¿Puedo hacer eso incluso si no tengo una afinidad futon?" preguntó.

"Sí, es mucho más difícil pero es posible. ¿Conoces tu afinidad con los chakras?"

"Bueno, he desarrollado algunos raiton y doton, pero no puedo comprar el papel para averiguarlo con certeza".

Asuma se rió. "Hiten, una hoja por favor".

"Claro, 10000 ryo", dijo, sacando un trozo de debajo del mostrador y poniéndolo encima.

Asuma y Hiten miraron a Naruto expectantes.

Naruto suspiró y puso el dinero en el mostrador, gruñendo todo el tiempo. "¿Ahora que?"

"Solo canaliza un pequeño chakra en él", dijo Asuma.

Naruto tomó la tarjeta y colocó un pequeño chakra, lo que provocó que cortara varios pedacitos de confeti.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad 'Afinidad de Futón Natural'.**

 **[Afinidad de Futón Natural (Pasiva) Lv1 Exp: 0.00%]**

La habilidad natural para manipular y controlar el estilo de viento ninjutsu.

Aumenta pasivamente los efectos de Futon 2%

 **Has obtenido el estado 'Kamikaze (-25% de coste para futon jutsu, + 20% de daño para futon jutsu)'.**

Ambos adultos silbaron apreciativamente.

"Esa es una fuerte afinidad de viento", comentó Hiten.

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Naruto, no parecía ser diferente del beneficio que Sakura obtenía de su habilidad [Natural Raiton Affinity]. El estado del estado fue diferente, pero ¿hizo una gran diferencia?

"Sí, realmente", dijo Asuma. "Pasaremos mucho tiempo trabajando en ello, incluso puedo enseñarte mi [Hien]. Kami lo sabe, ninguno de mis mocosos se molestará jamás".

"¿Esta bien?"

"Badass", respondió Asuma.

Era claramente suficiente respuesta para Naruto.

"¿Algo más para ti imbéciles o puedo finalmente echarte?" preguntó Hiten.

"Ooh, necesito pesas de entrenamiento", dijo Naruto, recuerda de los exámenes.

"Salir todo, ¿eh?" preguntó Hiten. "Está bien, sígueme". Guió a Naruto a una pequeña estantería, pero al inspeccionarlo más de cerca fue súper reforzado para soportar enormes cargas útiles. "El estante superior tiene los pesos más ligeros, el estante inferior es el más pesado.

Naruto usó [Observe] en cada uno de los conjuntos de pesas tratando de encontrar el conjunto máximo con el mayor retorno de la inversión.

 **Pesos muy pesados en el tobillo: con un** peso de casi 200 kilogramos, estos pesos son solo para los dedicados. Requiere Base 70 STR para equipar. Cuando el usuario equipado puede obtener x2 las estadísticas normales de bonificación STR, VIT, DEX y SPD por nivel, también reduce el STR, DEX y SPD utilizables en 1/2 mientras está equipado.

Este fue el mejor retorno de la inversión, incluso si él estaba un poco corto en cuanto al requisito de resistencia mínima, algo que se remedia fácilmente con esta pila de puntos no gastados. Puntos que había guardado exactamente para tal ocasión. Así que con siete puntos rápidos en cada fuerza y destreza, aún tratando de mantener las dos estadísticas casi iguales, tenía la fuerza que necesitaba para equipar los pesos de las piernas. Y con las dos pesas de pierna podría ganar otros 28 puntos en su fuerza, vitalidad, destreza y velocidad simplemente entrenándose en el culo.

Le cuestan a Naruto otros 70000 ryo, pero fue dinero bien gastado.

"Ok, chico, entonces tienes las armas, tienes las pesas, ¿cómo planeas entrenar todo lo que tengo que enseñar y todo lo que Jiraiya tiene para ti?

"Clones de las sombras, duh".

Asuma se quedó sin palabras por eso, pero luego debería haber pensado que el chico tenía una cantidad ridícula de chakra por la forma en que los arrojó durante el partido preliminar. "Eso realmente podría funcionar".

"Lo sé bien", se animó Naruto.

"Vamos a llegar al campo de entrenamiento 10, mi hogar lejos de casa".

Naruto siguió al hombre o al menos lo intentó, los pesos eran estúpidamente pesados. Ganó cinco puntos de fuerza y vitalidad justo en el viaje al campo de entrenamiento.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" Asuma preguntó, la risa reconocible en su voz.

Naruto eligió mirar al hombre.

"Bien, entonces puedes trabajar en eso, por ahora, dame dos clones".

"¿Por qué dos?" preguntó Naruto. Tenía curiosidad sobre por qué el hombre quería dos clones.

"Uno para trabajar en el control de chakras y el otro para aprender un futon jutsu simple".

"¿Qué pasa con [Chakra-To]?"

"Tenemos mucho tiempo. Primero quiero comenzar con el futon jutsu".

Dos clones más tarde y Naruto se quedó con sus propios dispositivos, en su mayoría solo corriendo vueltas o al menos intentando hacerlo. Él trabajaría en la velocidad siguiente.

Mientras tanto, un clon se mantuvo ocupado corriendo arriba y abajo de un árbol, con el tobillo libre, por supuesto. El otro clon estaba atrapado con Asuma.

"Primero lo primero, tenemos que hacerte sentir las técnicas de viento". El hombre caminó hacia los tres puestos, colocando una gran vela encima de cada uno, luego encendiéndolos y encendiendo un cigarrillo. "Así que comenzaremos soplando las velas desde 10 metros. Luego trabajaremos en su control y apuntaremos".

"Está bien, pero no conozco ningún jutsu de viento".

"Kaze no iki no jutsu", dijo Asuma, formando solo dos sellos manuales y respirando lentamente, el viento lentamente ganando velocidad y apagando las velas en un solo aliento y el hombre estaba parado a por lo menos veinte metros de distancia. "No es un jutsu poderoso, pero es un primer paso".

El clon asintió en comprensión. "¿Qué hace tu chakra?"

"Mi chakra está en mis pulmones y es expulsado de mi boca, atrae las corrientes circundantes y las intensifica por una fracción".

"¿Supongo que no tienes scroll para esto?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Aprendes mejor de los pergaminos?" preguntó Asuma.

"Oh si."

"Bueno, por hoy, vamos a aprender este con la explicación que te he dado. Y cualquier técnica nueva que tenga para ti la traeré en forma de espiral. ¿Trato?"

"¡Acuerdo!"

 **Quest Alert: aprende tu primer futon jutsu.**

 **Entrene y practique para aprender y controlar su primera técnica basada en el viento.**

 **Objetivo:**

 **Aprende y usa [Futon: Kaze no Iki no Jutsu]**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

El clon de Naruto no tuvo la oportunidad de tocar el botón Aceptar porque el verdadero Naruto detuvo su entrenamiento para presionar el botón él mismo. El clon se encogió de hombros y comenzó a trabajar según la descripción y la explicación de Asuma.

Me tomó un tiempo entenderlo, al parecer había estado usando demasiados chakras al principio. Gracias a Asuma, pudo controlarlo rápidamente.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **A través de una práctica diligente y un estudio cuidadoso, se ha creado 'Futón: Kaze no Iki no Jutsu' Lvl 1.**

 **[Futón: Kaze no Iki no Jutsu (Activo / pasivo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00% CP 20]**

Una técnica de manipulación del viento débil, frecuentemente utilizada para mejorar el control sobre la manipulación del viento.

Aumenta pasivamente el control de Futon 1%

Aumenta pasivamente la precisión del Futon 1%

 **Finalización de misión otorgada: 100000 Exp.**

 **Quest Alert: aprende tu primer futon jutsu.**

 **Entrene y practique para aprender y controlar su primera técnica basada en el viento.**

 **Objetivo:**

 **Aprende y usa [Futon: Kaze no Iki no Jutsu]**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

El verdadero Naruto nuevamente aceptó el premio solo para ser recibido con otro aviso de búsqueda.

 **Quest Alert: Mejore sus habilidades de Futon**

 **Practica tus técnicas de viento elevando su utilidad.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Gana 5 niveles para cualquier habilidad de futón.**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

Naruto aceptó la misión y volvió a correr.

Sin embargo, el clon gimió de irritación.

"Eso no está mal, ahora practiquemos un poco. Familiarícese un poco con eso.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el clon de Naruto ganara los cinco niveles con la habilidad, completando una nueva misión mientras que el verdadero Naruto continuaba moliendo sus puntos de bonificación.

 **Finalización de misión otorgada: 100000 Exp.**

 **Quest Alert: Mejore sus habilidades de Futon**

 **Practica tus técnicas de viento elevando su utilidad.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Gana 5 niveles para cualquier habilidad de futón.**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

Naruto vitoreó un poco incluso cuando otra búsqueda apareció.

 **Quest Alert: prueba la precisión de tus habilidades de Futon.**

 **Ejercita control y precisión con [Futon: Kaze no Iki no Jutsu].**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Apaga las tres velas a la vez.**

 **Apaga las tres velas una a la vez.**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

"Buen trabajo, chico. Ahora, veamos que lo controlas. Veamos si puedes apagar las velas". Asuma encendió las velas nuevamente.

El clon de Naruto sopló una brisa del viento hacia las velas que sacaban a dos de ellas, seguidas por Asuma encendiéndolas nuevamente. Siguió este patrón por un tiempo. Naruto tuvo que reemplazar el clon unas cuantas veces porque agotó su chakra. Finalmente completó la búsqueda.

 **Finalización de misión otorgada: 100000 Exp.**

 **Quest Alert: prueba la precisión de tus habilidades de Futon.**

 **Ejercita control y precisión con [Futon: Kaze no Iki no Jutsu].**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Apaga las tres velas a la vez.**

 **Apaga las tres velas una a la vez.**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

"Bien, eso es suficiente por hoy", dijo Asuma, recogiendo las velas en su mayoría quemadas y sellándolas en un pergamino.

"No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto, mirando ansiosamente a Asuma.

"No, nada mal. Tenemos mucho más para trabajar. Me reuniré con usted y Jiraiya-sama mañana por la mañana, así que prepárese para trabajar". Con eso, Asuma disipó al clon y le devolvió todo el conocimiento al verdadero Naruto.

El verdadero Naruto mientras tanto se mantuvo muy ocupado tratando de ganar 29 puntos de fuerza, vitalidad y velocidad. Lo único que no estaba entrenando era su destreza simplemente porque para eso necesitaba árboles o una carrera de obstáculos. Iba a ser una larga noche para estar seguro.

Así que era un Naruto cansado y agotado que se arrastró a casa casi a la medianoche. Misión cumplida pero chico, estaba lastimado por sus esfuerzos. Él puede haber hecho más.

Subir las escaleras a su apartamento parecía un obstáculo insalvable. Al abrir la puerta de su casa, fue asaltado por el sonido de las peleas.

En el interior estaban Karin y Sakura, ambos lo estaban esperando.

"Finalmente, ella es tu problema ahora", gritó Sakura, casi corriendo desde el apartamento.

"¿Qué me perdí?"

"Idiota, ¿cuál es la gran idea? Me dices que somos parte de la familia y que estás dispuesto a hacer las pruebas para demostrarlo, y tan pronto como terminen los preliminares desaparecerás".

"Ah, lo siento por eso, Karin-chan", dijo dulcemente Naruto, tratando de chupar y ahorrarse una paliza.

"Creo que puedo perdonarte ... si me pones una cita con ese bonito chico, Neji".

"¿Qué ...?" Naruto se quedó boquiabierto de incredulidad.

Karin de repente se rió. "Oh, deberías ver la expresión de tu cara, es muy gracioso".

Naruto gruñó un poco al ser bromeado así, pero estaba demasiado cansado para tomar represalias. "Entonces, pueden pasar algunos días antes de que tenga el tiempo libre para hacer las pruebas. Puedes pasar el rato hasta entonces".

"Sí, eso realmente no va a funcionar", dijo Karin. "Se supone que mi equipo debe irse a primera hora de la mañana, así que ... si no resolvemos esto antes, me veré en un gran problema".

"Claro, luego a la oficina del Hokage vamos", dijo Naruto, volteando la cara.

"¿No es un poco tarde para eso?"

"Mierda", gruñó Naruto, dándose la vuelta de nuevo. "Está bien, así que tendremos que ir a primera hora de la mañana".

"Genial, toma el sofá, me voy a la cama", ordenó Karin, dándose la vuelta, entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?"

 **Has dormido en tu sofá de mierda. HP y CP están 50% restaurados.**

Naruto gimió cuando el sueño lo dejó atrás. Era un poco lento para sentarse y estirarse, todavía podía sentir las primaveras hinchadas impresas en su espalda y piernas. Le picaba algo feroz cuando su piel se descomprimió.

"Sabes que vives en un shithole verdad?" preguntó Karin, saliendo de la habitación con una de sus camisetas.

"Sí, lo sé", dijo Naruto, levantándose del sofá, entrando a su cocina y tomando unos huevos y jamón del refrigerador para cocinar para él y Karin.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no te mueves?"

"Jinchuuriki", respondió sin rodeos. Era una manera difícil de decirle, pero si él no podía decirle a su familia y aún así ser aceptado, ¿cuál era el punto?

"¿Cúal?" preguntó Karin.

"Kyuubi"

"Ah, pensé que tu chakra se sentía gracioso. Al igual que el mío, pero diferente".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Naruto, rompiendo los huevos en un tazón.

"Soy un sensor, un sensor muy fuerte o eso me han dicho. Puedo decir cosas sobre las personas en función de cómo se siente su chakra, como su compañero de equipo Sasuke, por ejemplo, su chakra se siente manchado, amargo y realmente enojado, pero también realmente triste y solitario. O Sakura-teme es brillante y burbujeante y muy delicada, probablemente por qué es tan buena médica. La tuya se parece mucho a la mía pero diferente, probablemente por el Kyuubi ".

"Eso es genial, ¿podrías enseñarme?"

"No sé, solo lo hago. No sé cómo pero lo hago".

"Oh." Naruto frunció el ceño un poco que no podía aprender la habilidad, fue un poco decepcionante pero no el fin del mundo.

Karin se sentó en la mesa mientras Naruto continuaba cocinando. Por un momento, parecía que estaba debatiendo consigo misma sobre preguntar algo. Se mordió el labio inferior por un momento antes de que su curiosidad finalmente la superara. "Oye, ¿por qué siento algo extraño de genjutsu emanando de ti?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Pareces estar emitiendo una especie de genjutsu, al menos creo que es un genjutsu. Se siente extraño, como si tu chakra estuviese influyendo en el mundo que te rodea, imponiendo su voluntad".

Eso sorprendió mucho a Naruto. ¿Era eso lo del jugador? ¿Un genjutsu capaz de imponer su voluntad sobre el mundo alrededor de Naruto, imponiendo su voluntad? "Creo que sé de lo que estás hablando, pero primero deberíamos hablar con el anciano".

"¿Qué viejo hombre?" preguntó Karin, claramente sin saber a quién se estaba refiriendo.

"El Hokage, lo llamo anciano todo el tiempo. Es como un abuelo para mí y trata como a su nieto, no parece importarle", explicó Naruto, vertiendo los huevos mezclados en la sartén calentada en el quemador .

"Supongo que tiene sentido, eres un jinchuuriki y todo. Por lo que he oído, suelen ser muy cercanos al Kage de la época, los hacen más leales o algo así".

"No está cerca de mí solo porque soy un jinchuuriki ... al menos no lo creo". Su declaración molestó a Naruto bastante más de lo que debería. Hasta que ella dijo eso, estaba absolutamente seguro de su relación con el anciano, ahora no podía evitar preguntarse si ella podría tener razón. Negó con la cabeza una vez para enfocarse nuevamente en la cocina, podría preocuparse por su relación con el Hokage más tarde.

"Espero que los huevos y el jamón estén bien contigo", dijo Naruto, colocando la comida y luego llevando los dos platos a la mesa, colocando uno frente a Karin.

"Sí, gracias por cocinar".

"No es un problema, de todos modos estaba cocinando para mí".

La comida era buena, aunque un poco pesada, pero Naruto sabía que necesitaría la proteína para recuperarse después de trabajar tan duro el día anterior.

"Yo, mocoso, ¿dónde está el mío?" preguntó una voz desde la ventana.

Naruto y Karin se volvieron rápidamente para ver a Jiraiya sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, la escalera de incendios justo detrás de él.

"No sabía a qué hora vendrías, así que no hice ninguna para ti", respondió con honestidad y agrio.

"Así que hazme algo mientras la chica se viste", ordenó el Sannin.

"¿Quién eres tú para ordenarme?" exigió Karin.

"Su entrenador para el próximo mes", dijo Jiraiya, mirándola pero apuntando directamente a Naruto.

Karin resopló una vez pero se fue de todos modos.

"Debo decir chico, nunca pensé que lo tenías en ti. Tienes trece años y ya estás acostado con las damas", Jiraiya no pudo evitar reír perversamente al final de su declaración.

"¿Ropa de cama? ¿Qué diablos, Ero-Sennin? Ella es mi primo idiota".

"Ah, amor prohibido entonces", soltó una risita aún más, un cuaderno ahora en la mano garabateando notas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Naruto, horrorizado por el comportamiento del anciano.

"Tomando notas para mi próximo libro. Icha Icha Forbidden. ¿Qué piensas, buen título, eh?"

"¿Escribes esos libros?"

"Espera, ¿eres Jiraiya-sama?" preguntó Karin, volviendo completamente vestida. "¿Puedes firmar mi libro?" ella de repente tenía un pequeño libro naranja en la mano.

"Oh, un fan", dijo Jiraiya, felizmente tomando su libro y autografiándolo. "Siempre estoy feliz de servir a mis fanáticos".

"Oye, no, ella está fuera de los límites, Ero-Sennin, dale servicio a una puta. Dejas a mi familia sola".

"Aw, no eres el primo sobreprotector más dulce del mundo. Pero puedes salir, no me estará atendiendo en el corto plazo. Ya te dije que me gustan los chicos bonitos, no los viejos sucios. Eso no quiero decir que no puedo ser fanático de su increíble literatura ", Karin logró avergonzar a Naruto e insultar a Jiraiya de un solo golpe.

"Ella me recuerda a Kushina", se rió Jiraiya, sin molestarse por el insulto.

"¿Conociste a mi madre?" preguntó Naruto, atrapando a Jiraiya por sorpresa.

"Por supuesto, ¿crees que el maestro de focas residente de Konoha no sabría el jinchuuriki anterior?" Cubrió, no era muy suave pero era lo suficientemente efectivo.

Naruto lo miró un poco sospechosamente, pero sabía que tendría que esperar. Había mucho que hacer hoy. "Entonces, antes de comenzar, Ero-Sennin, tenemos que ir a la oficina del anciano y arreglar las cosas para Karin".

"¿Qué hay que resolver?"

"Kusa la tomó como una niña y es una de sus ninjas. Quiero demostrar que es Uzumaki".

"Entonces puedo desertar", dijo Karin.

"¿Defecto? ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sal de Kusa y únete a Konoha. Si ella es Uzumaki, eso no será un problema. Si hubiéramos sabido que ella estaba en Kusa antes, habríamos ido a la guerra por eso. No tienen nada que hacer tocando a un Uzumaki, solo presionando a uno en su cuerpo de shinobi ", dijo Jiraiya. Se había ido el jovial pervertido más viejo y en su lugar había un shinobi muy enojado y peligroso. "Vamos, primero vamos al hospital para ver al viejo. Si ella es Uzumaki como tú dices, entonces Kusa tendrá que pagar muchísimo y puedes estar seguro de que voy a recolectar más de una libra de dinero". la carne de esos cabrones ".

Naruto y Karin estaban sudando nerviosamente, la intención asesina que Jiraiya estaba emitiendo era más que intensa, más aterradora.

"Muévete, ahora" ordenó Jiraiya, saltando por la ventana.

Naruto y Karin se recuperaron rápidamente por miedo a enojarlo un poco.

Con Jiraiya a la cabeza, el viaje al hospital fue rápido y el tiempo en el hospital fue más rápido que cualquier cosa que Naruto haya experimentado alguna vez. Entraron, Jiraiya abordó a un iryonin y los arrastró a todos a una sala de laboratorio donde Jiraiya le ordenó que realizara los análisis de sangre a toda prisa. Menos de 20 minutos después estaban parados frente al escritorio del Hokage mientras Jiraiya se enfurecía y el anciano escuchaba en silencio, el vano palpitante en el cuello del anciano era la única señal de que estaba tan furioso como Jiraiya.

"Ya veo", dijo el anciano. Abrió un cajón y sacó un protector de frente que arrojó a Karin. "Ahora eres un shinobi de Konoha, Naruto te ayudará con tu registro más tarde. Te sugiero que te mantengas cerca de él durante los próximos días". Luego miró hacia una esquina de la habitación antes de decir: "Caballo, quiero que cada shinobi Kusagakure sea expulsado de la aldea de inmediato, si se resisten, se autoriza la fuerza mortal".

Naruto y Karin podían mirar con los ojos muy abiertos. Fue tan extremo.

"Quiero asegurarte, Karin, si hubiéramos sabido que Kusa te secuestró, lloveríamos sobre ellos para asegurarnos de que te trajeran a casa".

"¿Casa?"

"Konoha fue siempre el más cercano de los aliados con el clan Uzumaki. Es nuestra mayor vergüenza que no hayamos podido ayudarlos cuando Uzushiogakure fue destruido. Así que sí, este es ahora tu hogar como siempre debería haber sido".

Karin asintió con la cabeza, algunas lágrimas en sus ojos amenazaban con derramarse.

"Ahora, arreglaremos tus arreglos de vivienda en unos días una vez que sepamos que estás a salvo y seguro aquí, por ahora te quedas con Naruto. Incluso entonces, puede tomar un mes o dos antes de que puedas salir del pueblo. en misiones, sin embargo, tenemos que asegurarnos de que Kusa sepa que estás fuera de los límites ".

"Lo manejaré personalmente después de los exámenes", le ofreció Jiraiya.

"No, haré que un equipo de ANBU lo maneje. Vas a pasar un tiempo con Naruto-kun. Eres su padrino y vas a empezar a actuar así".

Naruto se quedó sin aliento. "¿Padrino? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Mierda", maldijo Jiraiya. "Mira, chico, eventualmente te hablaría sobre eso".

"¿Eres mi padrino? Pero ... ¿dónde has estado?"

"Manteniéndote a salvo", respondió. Fue cojo pero no menos cierto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" exigió Naruto, comenzando a sentir ira burbujeando dentro de él.

"¿Sabes lo que eres en el mundo de los shinobi?"

"Un jinchuuriki, ¿y qué?"

"Para el resto del mundo shinobi significa que eres un arma. Y dado quiénes fueron tus padres, significa que eres un arma extremadamente peligrosa que ningún país quiere apuntar en su dirección general".

Naruto frunció el ceño, entendió lo que Jiraiya dijo, pero eso aún no explicaba por qué no estaba cerca.

"Estaba ocupado asegurándome de que esos países que temían en lo que te convertirías tampoco descubrieran que existías o averiguaras quién eras. Ahora, el pueblo no nos ayudó mucho en ese aspecto, pero al menos yo estaba capaz de ocultar la mayor parte de los detalles acerca de ti. Así que, mientras las aldeas saben que existes, no saben de otra cosa ". Explicó Jiraiya, sin tratar de aplacar a Naruto, sino exponiéndolo en fríos y duros hechos. "Además de mantenerte a salvo, también paso gran parte de mi tiempo parando amenazas más grandes al pueblo en general".

"¿Pero no podrías visitar o nada?" Naruto no estaba tan enojado como creía que estaría. Jiraiya estaba haciendo un trabajo importante, una gran parte de lo cual lo mantenía a salvo desde la distancia.

"No, no podría, si alguien alguna vez nos viera juntos, te pondría en una mierda de peligro que ni siquiera yo habría podido evitar".

"Entonces, ¿qué ha cambiado?"

Jiraiya dudó en contestar esta pregunta, pero sabía que si quería algún tipo de oportunidad tenía que ser honesto. "Hay una organización de la clase S nukenin llamada Akatsuki. Todavía no sé mucho sobre ellos, pero una cosa que he escuchado es que quieren la biju".

"¿Qué es lo que quieren con jinchuuriki?"

"No estás escuchando, no les importa el jinchuuriki. Quieren el biju".

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el jinchuuriki?"

"Ellos mueren", respondió Jiraiya. "He puesto tanto tiempo y esfuerzo para mantenerte con vida, estaré condenado si dejo que esos malditos Akatsuki te maten ahora".

Naruto frunció el ceño. Él entendió el razonamiento de Jiraiya incluso si realmente no le gustaba.

"Um, Jiraiya-sama, ¿quiénes fueron los padres de Naruto?" preguntó Karin, tímidamente. Ella había estado escuchando la conversación y comprendió que Jiraiya hizo lo que era mejor para Naruto en ese momento, incluso si Naruto vivía una vida difícil debido a eso, todavía estaba vivo, lo que era mucho más importante.

Jiraiya gimió, luego miró a Naruto, claramente el chico tenía curiosidad sobre lo mismo. "Muy bien chico, pero déjame ser claro, esta es información muy peligrosa. No vayas gritando por todas las naciones elementales".

Naruto asintió.

"Tu padre era Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime Hokage y tu madre como sabías que era Uzumaki Kushina".

"Mi padre ... él hizo esto ... ¿por qué?"

"Si fueras él, ¿qué harías?" preguntó el Sandaime.

Naruto miró tristemente. Él entendió, ¿cómo podría su padre pedirle a otra familia que le diera lo que no estaba dispuesto a darse a sí mismo?

"Entonces, Naruto, ¿puedes perdonarme por no estar allí? Realmente lamento haber perdido tanto de tu vida y sé que las cosas no siempre han sido fáciles para ti, demonios, estoy seguro de que muchas de ellas fue francamente infernal. Pero estoy aquí ahora, y no creo que sea solo porque no tengo otra opción. Siempre quise estar aquí pero mantenerte a salvo fue más importante de lo que quería ".

"No lo sé", dijo honestamente Naruto. "Esto es mucho para asimilar de una vez".

"Lo sé, y si tuviéramos más tiempo podrías tomarte tu tiempo para pensarlo, pero no tenemos el lujo ahora mismo. Si no puedes perdonarme, entonces es algo con lo que tendré que vivir, pero no lo haga. 'No pienses ni por un segundo que vas a dejar de entrenar conmigo. Voy a hacerte fuerte incluso si me mata y me odias por el resto de mis días'.

"De acuerdo, entrenemos, pensaré en lo del padrino después".

"Suena bien, mocoso, ahora vamos a seguir adelante".

"Ahora espera un minuto", dijo Sarutobi. "Antes de eso, hay algo de lo que debes estar consciente, posiblemente Karin también si Naruto está de acuerdo con que ella lo sepa".

"¿En serio, viejo? ¿De nuevo?"

"Naruto-kun, si va a entrenarte, tiene que saberlo para que pueda entrenarte adecuadamente", explicó Sarutobi. "Sé que este es tu secreto, pero cuando se trata de tu seguridad, haré lo que sea necesario".

"¿Porque soy el jinchuuriki?" preguntó Naruto, las palabras de Karin de esa mañana resonando en su mente en ese momento.

"No, porque eres como un nieto para mí, así como tu padre y tu madre eran como mis propios hijos. No me importa que seas un jinchuuriki, nunca lo hice y si no lo sabes a estas alturas ... "

"Lo siento, lo sé. Yo solo ... No sé ..."

"Está bien, incluso es una preocupación legítima, pero te lo juro. Me importa Naruto primero y Jinchuuriki segundo. Ahora, ¿podemos seguir adelante?"

"Sí, Karin puede quedarse. Solo necesito algo de ti"

"Oh, ¿y qué puedo hacer por ti?" El anciano sonrió en su forma normal y afectuosa.

"Necesito los pergaminos intermedios para Kageken y Uzuken, y si puedes manejar un pergamino para principiantes del Uzuken para Karin".

Sarutobi se rió. "Gallo, ¿podrías recoger copias de los rollos que el joven Naruto solicitó?"

"Hai", fue la respuesta de un ANBU no visto.

"Entonces, ¿te gustaría explicarlo o no?" preguntó Sarutobi.

"Puedo", dijo Naruto, todavía sintiéndose un poco reacio a explicar. Le tomó un tiempo explicar todo lo que había aprendido hasta el momento sobre su juego a su primo y a Jiraiya. Cuando se hizo, Jiraiya todavía era escéptica, pero Karin compró completamente.

"¿Eso es lo que sentí en tu chakra entonces?" preguntó Karin.

"Sí, eso creo."

"¿Qué sentiste, Karin?" preguntó Sarutobi, muy interesado en su capacidad de percepción.

"Entonces, el chakra de Naruto parece estar proyectando algo que se siente como un genjutsu pero no, es como si estuviera imponiendo su voluntad sobre la realidad, alterándola para satisfacer sus necesidades".

Eso pareció captar realmente el interés de Jiraiya, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

"Naruto, ¿puedes invitarme a un equipo?" preguntó Sarutobi. "No pudiste hacer eso la última vez que hablamos".

"Puedo intentarlo", dijo Naruto, formando un equipo sin palabras y luego invitando a los tres, solo para obtener un mensaje de error para Jiraiya y Sarutobi.

 **Incapaz de invitar a 'Jiraiya' a un equipo. No se puede formar un equipo con un miembro de 20 niveles o más diferentes al suyo.**

 **No se puede invitar a 'Sarutobi Hiruzen' a un equipo. No se puede formar un equipo con un miembro de 20 niveles o más diferentes al suyo.**

"Me está dando un mensaje de error para ti y Ero-Sennin. Tus niveles son demasiado altos, pero Karin no fue invitada.

"Esto es increíble", animó Karin, sus manos volando a través de pantallas y presionando botones que nadie más podía ver.

La llegada de Rooster con los rollos solicitados le dio a Naruto la oportunidad que necesitaba para mostrarle más a Jiraiya.

"Karin, atrapa", dijo, lanzándole el rollo de principiante.

"¿Realmente puedo aprender esto?" preguntó Karin, parpadeando como un búho varias veces.

"Es por eso que les pedí que lo obtuvieran".

"Um, dice que necesito el nivel máximo de [Advanced Academy Taijutsu] para aprenderlo".

"Mierda", maldijo Naruto, seguido por un suspiro. "Si miras tus habilidades, ¿qué taijutsu tienes ahora?"

"Intermedio, pero dice que tengo el nivel máximo en él".

"Bueno, eso es algo al menos. Así que tenemos que conseguir un pergamino para [Advanced Academy Taijutsu]. Luego debes entrenar tu taijutsu y podrás aprenderlo".

"Gallo", llamado Sarutobi. "¿Si no te molesta?"

"Hai", respondió una voz sin cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto recogió sus dos pergaminos y fue recibido inmediatamente por ventanas azules.

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Intermedio Uzuken Taijutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto tocó el botón de disminución.

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Intermedio Kageken Taijutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto presionó el botón de disminución nuevamente.

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Intermedio Uzuken Taijutsu] y [Intermedio Kageken Taijutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Esta vez Naruto tocó el botón de aceptar, haciendo que los dos rollos se incendiaran y que muchos conocimientos de taijutsu fluyeran rápidamente a su cabeza.

 **Has actualizado tu habilidad 'Kage principiante no Uzuken Taijutsu' a 'Kage intermedio no Uzuken Taijutsu'.**

 **[Kage intermedio no Uzuken Taijutsu (pasivo) Lv50 Exp 0.00%]**

 **Uzuken es el estilo tradicional de taijutsu del clan Uzumaki. Se basa en tácticas de golpe y fuga, ataca desde múltiples direcciones y ángulos causando confusión y desorientación a los oponentes. A menudo se usa con armas con gran efecto. Kageken depende en gran medida del uso de Kage Bunshin. Diseñado para usar ataques coordinados entre el usuario y sus clones para acercarse a su oponente e infligir daño y evadir el daño al mismo tiempo. Altamente efectivo pero muy difícil de aprender debido a las cargas de chakra de Kage Bunshin. La combinación de los dos estilos ha creado algo nuevo y muy peligroso para cualquier persona lo suficientemente estúpida como para enfrentarse a un maestro de ese estilo. (Requiere 'Advanced Kageken Taijutsu' y 'Advanced Uzuken Taijutsu' para actualizar).**

 **Aumenta pasivamente STR 10%**

 **Aumenta pasivamente VIT 25%**

 **Aumenta pasivamente DEX 25%**

"Está bien, estoy un poco más convencido, pero ¿cómo probamos que lo has aprendido?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"No es lo más fácil de mostrar, supongo, pero si tienes un rollo de jutsu para mí, ¿podría aprenderlo y mostrarte?"

Jiraiya sacó un pergamino, lo abrió y luego comenzó a escanearlo antes de hacer una pausa. Puso su mano en el pergamino y canalizó algo de chakra en él produciendo otro pergamino.

La [Observe] de Naruto le dijo lo que era el pergamino y el nuevo pergamino que Jiraiya abrió. Era una técnica de tierra llamada [Doton: Kabe no Jutsu].

Observó mientras Jiraiya sacaba otro pergamino, uno en blanco y dos sellos [Fukusei Fuda], colocando un sello en cada pergamino. Jiraiya luego empujó un pequeño chakra en la etiqueta del rollo [Doton: Kabe no Jutsu]. La etiqueta se encendió en amarillo y luego se desintegró, luego la otra etiqueta se encendió de amarillo y se desintegró. Naruto se sorprendió al ver que ahora había dos pergaminos de [Doton: Kabe no Jutsu] sentados en el escritorio, el antiguo pergamino en blanco ya no estaba en blanco.

Jiraiya volvió a cerrar el rollo original y le arrojó el otro a Naruto.

Naruto atrapó el pergamino pero ignoró la ventana de mensaje azul que apareció. Todavía estaba asombrado de lo que acababa de ver. "Eso fue increíble, ¿puedes enseñarme ese sello?"

"Claro, por lo general se usa en el trabajo de espionaje, pero puedo ver dónde sería beneficioso para ti ... eso es asumir que no me estás engañando".

"No estoy y lo probaré ahora mismo", dijo Naruto. Ahora mirando la ventana del mensaje.

 **Has obtenido el pergamino de habilidades [Doton: Kabe no Jutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto presionó el botón de aceptar y el rollo se elevó en llamas y Naruto para aprender una nueva habilidad.

 **[Doton: Kabe no Jutsu (activo) Lv1 0.00% CP: 100 por pared]**

Un ninjutsu de rango C Ahora puede crear una pared básica de tierra y piedra con 500 HP desde el suelo debajo de sus pies para protegerlo de un ataque entrante o simplemente ocultarlo de la vista.

Cantidad máxima de paredes que puedes crear: 1

"Eso es un poco malo", dijo Naruto.

"Muéstrame", ordenó Jiraiya.

"No en mi oficina, salgo a un campo de entrenamiento", interrumpió Sarutobi.

Naruto y Jiraiya se rieron tímidamente.

"¿Que hay de mí?" preguntó Karin.

"Te quedarás con nosotros hasta que todo se arregle con Kusa", dijo Jiraiya, el hombre parecía ser muy protector con Karin, a pesar de que solo la había visto hace una hora.

"Oh, ¿y deberíamos decirle a Asuma-sensei?" Preguntó Naruto. Haría las cosas más fáciles.

"¿Mi hijo malcriado te está ayudando a entrenar también?"

"Sí."

"Entonces sí, probablemente deberías decírselo si no por otra razón que acelerar tu entrenamiento".

"Está bien, creo que hemos escuchado al viejo lo suficiente por un día, vámonos ya", ordenó Jiraiya, guiándolos fuera de la oficina. "Ah, y envía un gallo para que nos encuentre cuando regrese con ese pergamino".

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV29 **Siguiente nivel:** 16.21%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 6250/6250

 **CP:** 4631/4631

 **STR:** 101 (35.10) = 136.10

 **VIT:** 88 (247.00) = 335.00

 **DEX:** 72 (56.96) = 128.96

 **INT:** 65 (108.13) = 173.13

 **SIO:** 61 (47.28) = 108.28

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 239 (59.75) = 298.75

 **SPD:** 72 (111.64) = 183.64

 **Estado: Heredero del clan Uzumaki** (+100 VIT, +100 INT, + 150% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Habilidad), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Líder de inspiración** (+ 25% para experimentar ganancia en cualquier equipo del que formas parte **), Kamikaze** (-25% de coste para futon jutsu, + 20% de daño para futon jutsu)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Su familia ahora es revelada y el legado de su origen es algo de lo que se puede sentir abrumadoramente orgulloso, hijo de Yondaime Hokage y Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Pero eso todavía deja la pregunta, ¿cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 11

 **Ryo:** 454650

 **Habilidades de combate** **:**

 **[Observe (pasivo / activo) Lv44 Exp: 17.14% CP: 5]**

 **A** través de la observación continua, se generó una habilidad para observar objetos, situaciones y personas que permite la recopilación rápida de información. Cuanto mayor sea la habilidad, mayor será la información obtenida.

 **[Tree Climbing (pasivo) Lv56 17.14% CP: 5 por 5 segundos]**

Al usar su chakra para adherirse a las superficies, ahora puede moverse más libremente y usar mejor su chakra.

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 38%

Reduce pasivamente el exceso de CP perdido por usar demasiado chakra 28%

 **[Afinidad de Futón Natural (Pasiva) Lv9 Exp: 98.14%]**

La habilidad natural para manipular y controlar el estilo de viento ninjutsu.

Aumenta pasivamente los efectos de Futon 18%

 **[Futón: Kaze no Iki no Jutsu (Activo / pasivo) Lv11 Exp: 45.12% CP 20]**

Una técnica de manipulación del viento débil, frecuentemente utilizada para mejorar el control sobre la manipulación del viento.

Aumenta pasivamente el control de Futon 11%

Aumenta pasivamente la precisión del Futon 10%

 **Habilidades del mundo subterráneo:**

 **[Bookmaking (activo) Lv7 Exp: 74.11% Ryo:?]**

Hacer apuestas sobre la vida y la muerte y ganar dinero con ella. Esta habilidad del inframundo puede ganar mucho ryo, pero también puede costarle todo. Ahora puede establecer cuotas, calcular pagos y tomar comisión.

Aumenta pasivamente LUK en un 7%


	26. Chapter 26

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

Naruto estaba rebotando de energía en la corta caminata de la Torre Hokage. Las cosas estaban mejorando, había obtenido otro jutsu que aumentaba su repertorio un poco más. Un jutsu de doton más y completará otro objetivo.

"Yo, aquí están, chicos", saludó Asuma, mientras la compañía salía de la torre.

"Sí, tuve que ver a tu viejo sobre algunas cosas. De todos modos, Karin va a entrenar con nosotros los próximos días", explicó Jiraiya, continuando la caminata hacia los campos de entrenamiento, Asuma cayendo con ellos con bastante facilidad.

Asuma miró a su frente y asintió en comprensión inmediata. "Parece que tenemos a Naruto como compañero de entrenamiento".

"Más bien no", dijo Karin a la ligera, sudando nerviosamente. "Sin ofender, pero soy más genjutsu, iryojutsu, tipo de apoyo. Realmente no hago lo de taijutsu".

"Ya veremos sobre eso", dijo Jiraiya, sonriendo como si tuviera algo planeado.

"Karin, ahí estás, estúpida perra", gritó una voz que interrumpió la conversación.

El grupo se detuvo para mirar la fuente. Era el antiguo compañero de equipo de Karin, Takashi.

"Asuma, llévalos al campo, voy a tener una charla con los imbéciles", ordenó Jiraiya, mirando al joven chico Kusa que llamaba así a Karin.

"Bien, te diviertes con eso, te veremos en un momento", dijo Asuma, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto y Karin y luego desapareciendo con un shunshin.

Reaparecieron en el campo de entrenamiento en el que Asuma había trabajado a Naruto el día anterior.

"Entonces, Naruto, tomaré un par de clones otra vez, ¿en qué estarás trabajando?" preguntó Asuma.

"De hecho, necesito usar el curso de obstáculos en la KSA, trabajar en mi destreza", respondió.

"Puedo ayudarte con eso", dijo Karin, blandiendo dos puñados de kunai y shuriken.

"Eso podría funcionar", dijo Naruto.

"Bien, ustedes dos trabajan en eso hasta que Jiraiya regrese. Pondré a trabajar nuevamente a sus clones para mejorar su control con futon jutsu".

Karin ni siquiera le dio a Naruto la oportunidad de alejarse de ella antes de que comenzara a arrojarle armas, riendo con alegría mientras lo hacía.

Asuma solo negó con la cabeza, tratando de reprimir una risa.

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo hoy, Asuma-sensei?" preguntó uno de los clones restantes.

"Uno de ustedes llega a su árbol. El otro, volvemos a apagar las velas". Asuma volvió a configurar los mensajes con nuevas velas, esta vez colocó cinco velas en cada poste en forma de 'más'. "Tu objetivo es apagar solo la vela central sin molestar a los otros cuatro".

 **Quest Alert: refine su control Futon.**

 **Practica tus técnicas de viento soplando velas específicas.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Extinga solo las 3 velas centrales.**

 **Extinga solo las 3 velas traseras.**

 **Extinga solo las 3 velas delanteras.**

 **Extinga solo las 3 velas a la izquierda.**

 **Extinga solo las 3 velas correctas.**

 **Premio de finalización: 250000 Exp**

 **Error de finalización: 50000 Exp**

"Tengo la sensación de que va a apestar, mucho".

Asuma sonrió, llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca y encendiéndolo. "Mejor ponte a trabajar".

Pasaron un par de horas y Jiraiya finalmente se les unió, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

"¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?" preguntó Asuma.

"Tuve que perseguir a esos imbéciles Kusa fuera de la aldea y volver a su frontera durante casi una hora antes de volver. Puede que haya dejado algunos sapos para continuar la persecución y asegurarme de que vuelvan a cruzar la frontera".

Asuma se rió entre dientes. "Pobres bastardos".

"¿Cómo está el chico?"

"Bien, tiene un clon de sombra trabajando en la escalada de árboles, el otro está tratando de refinar el control del viento. Karin está afilando su kunai y su precisión de shuriken".

"¿Qué pasa con el verdadero Naruto?"

"Está jugando el objetivo para Karen, dice que lo está usando para mejorar su destreza".

"¿Qué piensas de todo este asunto de los 'jugadores'?"

"¿Qué cosa 'gamer'?"

"¿Él no te lo dijo?"

"No, la mente explica?"

Entonces Jiraiya explicó lo que sabía de eso.

"Eso realmente explica mucho. Justo antes de que este último grupo se convirtiera en genin, dos de mis alumnos comenzaron a pasar mucho tiempo con Naruto. Antes de darme cuenta ellos estaban mejorando no solo rápidamente sino de manera drástica. Parece que le debo mucho al niño. "

"Huh, él es bueno, como sus padres".

"Si tú lo dices", dijo Asuma, fingiendo que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando el Sannin.

"Naruto, ¿cuánto tiempo hasta que hayas terminado con tu destreza?" llamado Jiraiya.

Naruto se mantuvo esquivando y luchando para evitar el ataque de Karin. "Un par de horas probablemente".

"Está bien, corten eso por ahora, ustedes dos pueden retomar el coqueteo más tarde".

"¡Ero-Sennin!" Aullaron a Karin y Naruto juntos.

Jiraiya solo se rió. "Ven aquí ya".

Naruto y Karin corrieron hacia el anciano.

"Entonces, ¿qué tienes para mí, Ero-Sennin?"

"¿Y yo?" preguntó Karin.

Jiraiya le lanzó dos pergaminos a Karin. "Puedes trabajar en eso. Naruto puede darte un clon para practicar el genjutsu".

"Ooh, un nuevo genjutsu [Genjutsu Shibari] y un iryojutsu [Chakra no Mesu]", ambos se pusieron en llamas un segundo después.

"¿Que demonios?" gritó Asuma.

"¿Qué? Acabo de aprender los dos", explicó Karin encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Sabías sobre esto?" Asuma preguntó, mirando a Jiraiya.

"Sí, lo vi suceder antes. ¿No te dije sobre eso?"

"No, ¿y Karin también tiene lo de los jugadores?"

"No, ella está en un equipo con Naruto que le permite usar algunas de las características del juego. Una de ellas es aprender al instante de los libros de habilidades o pergaminos. Naruto puede hacer lo mismo".

"Esa es una mierda directa", se quejó Asuma. "¿De qué sirve entrenar entonces?"

"El hecho de que aprenda la habilidad no significa que sea bueno con eso. Tengo que entrenarlo para que sea más fuerte si quiero que sea útil. Eso me lleva un montón de tiempo, sin mencionar que todavía tengo que entrenar mi cuerpo y mi mente, "discutió Naruto con el jounin.

"Supongo", dijo Asuma. "Aún así, esa es una habilidad bastante dominada ¿no?"

"¡Demonios si!" Gritó Naruto con una sonrisa gigante.

Asuma no pudo evitar reírse del entusiasmo de Naruto. "Bueno, en ese caso, supongo que puedes tener esto". El hombre sacó dos pergaminos y se los dio a Naruto.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad scroll [Beginner Chakra-To].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto inmediatamente presiona el botón de aceptar.

 **[Beginner Chakra-To (pasivo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00%]**

Las cuchillas Chakra-To se utilizan para mejorar tus capacidades de combate de corto alcance.

Aumenta pasivamente el daño de chakra a arma 15%

Aumenta pasivamente la probabilidad de golpe crítico de chakra a arma 5%

Naruto estaba mareado después de aprender eso.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad scroll [Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu]**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto nuevamente presionó el botón de aceptar.

 **[Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu (activo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00% CP: 100]**

Un ninjutsu de rango C Una técnica relativamente simple que crea una repentina ráfaga de viento. Inflige 1-75 daños en el cono direccional. (El daño se reduce cuanto más lejos estás del objetivo)

"Ooh, me gusta".

"Sí, bueno, vamos a ponerte un poco de práctica usándolos. Dependiendo de dónde estamos, tengo algunos jutsu más que podría estar dispuesto a enseñarte", le ofreció Asuma.

"Bien, bien, mis clones son todos suyos señor", dijo Naruto, creando otro clon para Asuma.

"Está bien, mi turno, chico", dijo Jiraiya. El hombre formó unos cuantos sellos de mano rápidos y luego golpeó con la mano en el suelo, llamando a la técnica de Naruto. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Hubo un estallido de humo que oscurecía todo lo que se veía, antes de que una ráfaga de viento lo aclarara para revelar un gran sapo naranja con marcas azules, sosteniendo un rollo grande en su boca.

"Este es Gama, él es el titular del contrato de Gama Kuchiyose. Un contrato que vas a firmar", instruyó Jiraiya.

El sapo escupió el contrato, la cosa se desenrolla al contacto con el suelo.

Naruto se arrodilló frente a él para ver las diversas firmas. Y en la ranura justo antes del primer espacio en blanco estaba el de su padre. Se tomó un momento para pasar sus dedos sobre la escritura, era más limpio que su propia escritura, un poco más elegante tal vez.

"Saca un poco de sangre de tu mano y firma con ella tu nombre", instruyó Jiraiya.

Naruto se mordió el pulgar dibujando sangre con bastante facilidad, luego se untó un poco el índice y luego escribió su nombre, tratando de imitar la escritura de su padre.

"Ahora solo ponga un poco de sangre en cada una de las puntas de sus dedos y presione las cinco hacia abajo, justo debajo de su nombre".

Naruto hizo lo que le dijeron.

"Y eso es todo", dijo Jiraiya.

Gama aspiró el rollo de vuelta a su boca, enrollándose mientras volvía a él.

"Está bien, entonces ahora para los sellos manuales", dijo Jiraiya, sonriendo con orgullo. Pasó los siguientes minutos corriendo a Naruto por la secuencia y luego lo hizo practicar una y otra vez. "Está bien, es suficiente, ahora intenta".

"¿Cuánto chakra debería usar?"

"¿Puedes ver cuánto usas?"

"Más o menos, puedo ver que el conjunto de chakras se agota y me da una idea aproximada".

"Bien, comencemos con 100 Chakra ... lo que sea".

"Puntos de Chakra", dijo Naruto. "Puede hacer." Naruto corrió a través de los sellos de la mano y le permitió tirar de su chakra hasta que estuvo cerca de la marca de 100 CP, luego lanzó la técnica golpeando el suelo, generando el garabato de los símbolos de [Fuinjutsu].

Cuando el humo se despejó, apareció un pequeño renacuajo con solo dos patas traseras.

"Está bien, eso nos da una vara de medir para seguir. Ahora hazlo con 500 Puntos de Chakra".

Naruto asintió e hizo lo que le dijeron.

Esta vez, cuando el humo se despejó, había un pequeño sapo naranja con marcas azuladas alrededor de los ojos y la boca con una chaqueta azul.

"Yo, dame un bocadillo", exigió.

 **Se ha aprendido una habilidad especial a través de instrucciones específicas.**

 **Su Entrenador le ha pasado una habilidad para convocar a los sapos, se ha aprendido 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu' Lv1.**

 **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu (activo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00% CP: variable]**

Un S-Rank Fuinjutsu. Ahora puedes invocar a los sapos del Monte Myoboku para que te ayuden en un número ilimitado de tareas, desde la pesca hasta el combate. La cantidad de chakra que aplica determina el tamaño y las capacidades del sapo invocado.

Familiars:

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

Naruto no estaba seguro de qué hacer exactamente, pero tenía un caramelo en el bolsillo que había sacado del escritorio del anciano esa mañana. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo tendió.

El pequeño hombre saltó fácilmente y arrebató los dulces. Rápidamente lo desenvolvió y se lo arrojó a la boca. "Gracias, soy Gamakichi".

"Naruto".

 **Finalización del objetivo de bonificación otorgado: 100000 Exp.**

 **Quest Alert: Preparación t-minus 29: 02: 44: 15.89**

 **Entrene más duro de lo que alguna vez haya entrenado antes para prepararse para la Etapa 3 del Examen de Selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Aprende [Kuchiyose no Jutsu]**

 **Aprende [Chakra-To]**

 **Aprende [Futon Affinity]**

 **Aprende 3 futon jutsu.**

 **Aprende 2 doton jutsu.**

 **Gana 10 niveles a [Fuinjutsu]**

 **Gana 5 niveles**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Gain 1 Toad Familiar**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000 Exp**

 **Estado de ánimo** " **preparado" para el día de la final.**

 **100000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **Beneficio de estado** " **Underprepared" para el día de la final.**

 **Tras haber invocado con éxito un sapo joven e impresionable que puedes moldear como mejor te convenga, has desbloqueado el menú 'Familiar'.**

 **Familiar:**

 **Gamakichi - 500 CP + 10 CP por 5 segundos para mantener.**

"Encantado de conocerte, compañero", dijo Naruto, agachándose para mirar al hombre más de cerca.

Tan pronto como Naruto bajó lo suficiente, Gamakichi saltó y aterrizó sobre su cabeza.

"Tú también, compañero", respondió el sapo.

"Está bien, ahora veamos si puedes obtener algo más grande", ordenó Jiraiya, parecía satisfecho con el éxito de Naruto.

"Espera un segundo, el juego me dio algo nuevo", dijo Naruto.

"Yo, ¿qué es todo esto flotando en el aire?" preguntó Kichi, saludándolo con la mano.

"Familiar", dijo en voz alta, provocando que apareciera una nueva ventana que nunca había visto antes.

"Whoa, ¿qué es eso? ¿Soy yo?" preguntó Kichi, señalando la nueva ventana.

"Sí, es una habilidad especial que tengo", explicó Naruto. "Lo hace para que pueda ayudarte a mejorar más rápido".

"¿En serio? Eso es algo increíble. Pero ¿por qué dice que soy nivel 1. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿No estás diciendo que soy débil, verdad?"

"No, todo el mundo comienza en el nivel uno", dijo Naruto, tratando de tranquilizar al pequeño sapo.

"Oh, entonces ¿qué significa HP y CP?"

"HP es la cantidad de daño que puedes hacer antes de desaparecer. CP es la cantidad de Chakra que tienes. Ahora mismo dice que tienes 500 HP y 250 CP, eso es bastante bueno para el nivel uno", explicó Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿qué sucede en el nivel dos?"

"Te vuelves más fuerte", respondió simplemente.

"Entonces, ¿qué es eso?" preguntó, señalando una sección de la pantalla.

"Esa es tu chaqueta, eventualmente puedo reemplazarla con algo más fuerte, que allí es donde equiparías un arma si tuvieras una o incluso querías una", explicó señalando una caja abierta.

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó señalando a otra área.

"No estoy seguro", dijo Naruto. Parecía un árbol de talentos. Cada caja representaba una habilidad que podía aprender y luego esas habilidades podían alcanzar niveles como el suyo. Pero estas habilidades estaban preestablecidas, solo tenía que seleccionar la habilidad cuando Gamakichi ganaba un nivel o quizás algunos niveles. Tendría que esperar y ver. "Creo que es un árbol de habilidades. Mira estos cuadros, estas son cosas que puedes aprender".

"¿Cómo sabes que puedo aprenderlos?"

"Es parte de mi habilidad", respondió.

"Eso es genial. Creo que vas a ser un buen convocante".

"Gracias, creo que vas a ser una gran convocatoria".

"Gracias", dijo Kichi. "¿Y ahora que?"

"Si ustedes dos terminan de perder el tiempo, Naruto necesita practicar convocar a los sapos más grandes", respondió Jiraiya.

"Genial, ¿puedo quedarte?"

"Claro", dijo Jiraiya. "Solo asegúrate de poner una buena palabra para Naruto sin importar a quién convoque".

"Puedo hacer eso", dijo Kichi.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera tratar de convocar nuevamente, recibió otra alerta.

 **Finalización otorgada: 250000**

 **Quest Alert: refine su control Futon.**

 **Practica tus técnicas de viento soplando velas específicas.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Extinga solo las 3 velas centrales.**

 **Extinga solo las 3 velas traseras.**

 **Extinga solo las 3 velas delanteras.**

 **Extinga solo las 3 velas a la izquierda.**

 **Extinga solo las 3 velas correctas.**

 **Premio de finalización: 250000 Exp**

 **Error de finalización: 50000 Exp**

Completó rápidamente la misión solo para obtener otra misión.

 **Quest Alert: Mejore sus habilidades de Futon**

 **Practica tus técnicas de viento elevando su utilidad.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Gana 10 niveles a la habilidad [Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu].**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

"Espera, tengo que hacer un nuevo clon para entrenar con Asuma-sensei", dijo Naruto, formando otro clon que absorbía la mitad de su chakra en un instante. Luego se sentó y usó [Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu] para reponer el chakra gastado, solo para aplicar un [Shosen Fuda] a sí mismo para sanar el daño.

"¿Listo?" preguntó Jiraiya, viendo a Naruto finalmente parado nuevamente.

"Creo que sí, ¿cuánto chakra quieres que use esta vez?"

"¿Cuánto tienes?"

"Un poco más de cuarenta y seiscientas", respondió.

"Entonces usa cuarenta y quinientos y mira lo que obtienes.

Naruto abrió los ojos un poco, ese sería el chakra más grande que usaría de una vez. "Nunca he usado tanto de una vez. ¿Es seguro?"

"Por supuesto", respondió.

"Está bien", dijo Naruto, incapaz de evitar sentirse ligeramente nervioso.

Una vez más, con los sellos hechos y canalizando el chakra en la técnica, tomar una buena cantidad de tiempo canalizar ese gran chakra. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu", dijo mientras permitía que la técnica terminara.

Naruto se encontró de repente elevado varias docenas de metros sobre el suelo. Cuando el humo se aclaró, se encontró de pie sobre una enorme y enorme rana verde azulada.

"Tío Gamaken", gritó Kichi divertido.

Naruto miró alrededor al enorme sapo. Parecía llevar una simple banda de basura que solo servía para sostener dos espadas enormes en su lugar.

 **Gamaken Lv?**

Naruto abrió nuevamente la ventana familiar y ahora tenía una flecha cerca de la imagen de Kichi. Naruto lo tocó y la imagen de la pantalla cambió a Gamaken. Tristemente para Naruto, la pantalla estaba llena de signos de interrogación sobre sus habilidades y estadísticas.

"¿Quién me convocó?"

"Lo hice", dijo Naruto, presentándose a sí mismo. "Mi nombre es Naruto. Acabo de firmar el contacto hoy. Mira, allí está Jiraiya-sensei".

"Ah, ya veo, ¿necesitas que pelee contra alguien?"

"No, solo entreno en convocación", respondió.

"Ah, me voy a casa", dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Naruto no estaba contento con eso porque todavía estaba en el aire y se dejó caer probablemente con varias extremidades rotas si sobrevivía en absoluto. Afortunadamente, Jiraiya lo atrapó y lo atrapó.

"Gracias por salvar, Ero-Sennin".

"Sí, sí, mocoso, lo que sea. Buen trabajo convocando a Hiro. Creo que tal vez quinientos puntos de chakra más y es posible que puedas convocar a Gamabunta, el sapo jefe".

"No tengo más chakra que eso, supongo que pasará un tiempo antes de que pueda convocarlo", respondió Naruto.

"Probablemente, pero tienes otra opción", dijo, clavando un dedo en las entrañas de Naruto.

"Kyuubi? He usado su chakra en el pasado, pero no sé cómo lo hice".

"Bueno, vamos a tener que trabajar para hacerlo por elección. Es una herramienta valiosa si puedes dominarlo. Por ahora, sin embargo, necesitamos que solo puedas invocar su chakra a voluntad".

"¿Como hacemos eso?" preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, tenemos un par de opciones. Podemos ponerlo en peligro de muerte".

"Pasa", dijo Naruto rotundamente.

"O puedes intentar la meditación. Con tu cosa de" jugador ", esa puede ser la mejor opción".

"Bien, ¿cómo medito?"

"Te sientas, calla tu mente y dejas que el mundo se desvanezca", respondió.

"Eso no suena demasiado difícil".

"Ha, solo espera hasta que lo pruebes", se rió Jiraiya.

"Esa risa me hace pensar que es mucho más difícil de lo que creo".

"Porque lo es. No hay tiempo como el presente, hazlo, chico".

Naruto se sentó como lo ordenó, cerrando los ojos. Trató de aclarar su mente, pero siguió revisando toda la nueva mierda que había aprendido hoy, además de necesitar entrenar a Gamakichi. También se preguntaba cómo estaban sus amigos, cómo iba su entrenamiento y si estaban preocupados por él en absoluto.

"Detente chico, ¿en qué piensas?"

"Lo que aprendí hoy, mis amigos".

"De acuerdo, comencemos dejando ir lo que aprendiste hoy. Tienes mucho tiempo para entrenar todas esas cosas, pero este debe ser tu enfoque. Esta habilidad, técnica, como quieras llamarlo es importante, más que cualquiera de esos ".

Una vez que Jiraiya lo puso en perspectiva así, era fácil enfocarse en dejar ir esa información. Él tuvo tiempo para practicar, para aprender y mejorar. Y al igual que eso, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la preocupación por sus amigos.

"Ahora, en cuanto a tus amigos. Dime algo, ¿qué vas a hacer si están en peligro alguna vez y estás fuera de chakra? Claro, es una amenaza para la vida y es posible que accidentalmente uses el chakra del Kyuubi, pero ¿qué pasa si no? 't. ¿No sería mejor si pudieras invocar su chakra en cualquier momento que lo desees?

"Sí, lo sería. Gracias, Ero-Sennin".

Y allí estaba, él fue capaz de guardar todos los pensamientos extraviados que anteriormente le nublaban la mente. Estaba concentrado en el Kyuubi, específicamente en su chakra y así sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia adentro.

"Uh, hermano, ¿dónde estamos?" preguntó Kichi.

Naruto abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba en otro lugar. "¿Que demonios?"

"Eso es lo que estoy diciendo."

Naruto miró a su alrededor, estaba en el túnel de vapor. Había tuberías corriendo por el pasillo delante de él, mientras que el corredor estaba mal iluminado con luces parpadeantes de color amarillo-naranja. El suelo de baldosas era apenas visible a través del agua turbia de pie que lo cubría. Lo más inusual para él era la falta de mensajes de [Observe], se había convertido en una parte tan importante de su vida que no ver nada era simplemente extraño.

Miró hacia abajo a sus gafas para ver si estaban recogiendo algo, mostraron que el mapa estaba centrado en el campo de entrenamiento donde estaba sentado momentos antes.

"Creo que esto es una ilusión", dijo Gamakichi.

"No sé, creo que esto podría ser algo más, algo que ver con el Kyuubi", dijo, mirando hacia el túnel que conducía a la habitación en la que se encontraba.

"Entonces, ¿seguimos el camino?" preguntó Kichi.

"Sí, supongo que sí", dijo Naruto, comenzando a caminar por el túnel acuoso.

"Este lugar es realmente espeluznante, hermano. Sigo esperando que mierda caiga sobre nosotros", dijo Kichi.

"¿Como qué, exudados gigantes o algo así?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Primero, ¿qué es un exudado? ¿Y esa cosa es un excremento?" preguntó señalando justo delante de ellos.

"Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando", dijo Naruto, sacando su nuevo chakra de la pequeña funda en la parte posterior de su cinturón.

 **Mind Sludge Lv 29**

 **HP: 2500/2500**

 **CP: 500/500**

 **Este lodo contamina tu imagen mental con dudas y temores, no dejes que te haga dudar de ti mismo o simplemente tendrás que revivir tu peor miedo.**

"Bien, este es tu lugar", dijo Kichi. "Y eso está contaminando tu mente. Así que vamos a matarlo, ¿verdad?"

"Ese es el plan", dijo Naruto, moviéndose rápidamente, cortando gran parte de su cuerpo con extrema facilidad. No estaba preparado para los trozos que cortó para explotar y quemarlo como ácido cuando algo de la mugre cayó sobre él.

"Ow, hermano, esas cosas arden", se quejó Kichi, su pequeña mano palmeada arañando un poco de lodo que cayó sobre él.

"Me di cuenta", dijo Naruto, alejándose del fango. Aunque se adaptó, siempre lo hizo. Hacer un cambio para golpear y ejecutar tácticas parecía funcionar mejor. Usó [Chakra Speed] para acercarse, cortarlo y salir antes de que el trozo cortado explotara en una lluvia de ácido.

Murió eventualmente, burbujeando y supurando incluso en la muerte.

"Oye, gané unos cinco niveles, ¿de qué se trata?"

"Ganaste experiencia por estar conmigo mientras lo mataba".

"¿Pero no hice nada?"

"¿Aprendiste algo? ¿Y tomaste un pequeño daño, verdad?"

"Bueno, sí, pero ¿eso realmente cuenta?"

"Claro que sí", dijo Naruto. "Por ahora, probablemente estés más seguro pasando el rato ahí hasta que tu nivel esté más cerca del mío".

"¿Qué hay de esas habilidades o lo que sea? ¿Crees que tengo algo allí que pueda ayudar?

"No sé, quiero mirar ahora o esperar hasta que salgamos de este lugar. Probablemente vas a ganar algunos niveles más si hay más de esos barros aquí".

"¿Qué piensas?"

"Creo que deberíamos esperar, pero así soy yo", dijo Naruto.

"Así que esperamos", estuvo de acuerdo Kichi.

Después de eso, la pareja continuó por el pasillo, topando con algunos más de los lodos mentales y matándolos y, tal como lo predijo Naruto, Kichi ganó más niveles.

Naruto podía ver de frente que el túnel se estaría abriendo a una sala gigante con barras de jaula en el fondo. Fue cauteloso cuando entró a la habitación. Si este fuera el final, entonces habría un jefe. Solo esperaba que el jefe no fuera realmente el Kyuubi. Resultó que tenía razón en ser cauteloso. Tan pronto como entró en la habitación, el agua pareció fundirse en un cieno gigante.

 **Nightmare Ooze Lv 33**

 **HP: 5000/5000**

 **CP: 1500/1500**

 **Esta amalgama es la culminación de todas tus pesadillas dadas formas físicas en este lugar.**

"Esa cosa es desagradable", comentó Kichi.

"Me di cuenta", dijo Naruto, no deseando luchar contra esto.

El cieno se convulsionó de repente arrojando algún tipo de gas directamente hacia él. Tuvo que moverse rápido para alejarse de ella, a lo que respondió con [Shrapnel Kunai], algo que a él no le preocupaba tanto usar en el espacio abierto de esta sala en lugar de a las salas estrechas donde podría haber dañado algo. allí, como su mente.

El daño que el cieno sufrió por su gran mejora [Shrapnel Kunai] fue significativo, gracias Kibaku Fuda Grado 3. Los efectos de hemorragia acumulados que hizo que la cosa sufriera después de haber golpeado más de una docena de explosivos kunai drenaron su salud rápidamente. Afortunadamente, el exudado en realidad no se movió, simplemente se sentó allí vomitando ácido por todo el lugar, haciendo que se escondiera detrás de una pared de piedra de su [Doton: Kabe no Jutsu] o simplemente corriera como el infierno para evitar la nube de gas. A medida que las peleas de jefes van, este fue bastante simple, aunque un poco más de lo que solía.

"Esa cosa fue algo estúpida", dijo Kichi, mientras se disolvía en la nada.

"Sí, pero estoy seguro de que si hemos sido golpeados por la mierda que hizo, hemos estado en un mundo de dolor", dijo Naruto.

Kichi solo encogió sus hombros minúsculos.

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

"Oye, ganaste un nivel. Y gané dos".

"Lo sé, es increíble ¿verdad?"

"Claro, pero estoy listo para irme de este lugar, ¿así que podemos hablar con la bola de pelo detrás de la puerta ahora?"

"Supongo," bromeó Naruto con el pequeño sapo.

" **Te llevó lo suficiente como para llegar aquí".**

"Sí, bueno, mi mente es un lugar peligroso", replicó Naruto.

" **Entonces, ¿qué es lo que mi carcelero quiere de mí?"**

Naruto se tomó un momento para estudiar al zorro. Se sorprendió al ver un signo de interrogación en lugar de su nombre y nivel, pero el título 'Kyuubi no Yoko' justo debajo del nombre lo hizo considerar que tal vez 'Kyuubi' no era el nombre de los zorros.

" **Estoy esperando".**

"Entonces, necesito acceso a tu chakra".

" **¿Y por qué debería ayudarte, eh ningen? Vienes antes que yo, exigiendo mi chakra como si te debo algo. Como si salvar tu vida sin valor cuando te metieras por la cabeza no fuera suficiente".**

"Sí, bueno, considera esa renta", gritó Naruto. Por alguna razón, la actitud del maldito zorro le recordaba a su propietario de asquerosos asnos. "Y a partir de ahora, pagarás el alquiler por vivir en mis entrañas".

" **Tienes agallas, te daré eso, ningen. Pero vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso".**

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Bueno, ¿qué quieres entonces?"

" **¿Fuera?"**

"No esta pasando."

" **Vale la pena intentarlo. Pero está bien, quiero que vengas aquí al menos una vez al mes y limpies los lodos y los excrementos que se acumulan. Haz eso, y te daré acceso a mi chakra durante un mes cada vez. Esa es mi oferta final, tómalo o déjalo ".**

"¡Tómalo!" gritó Kichi.

"Como dijo el sapo, lo tomaré", dijo Naruto.

"Es un **placer hacer negocios contigo, pero ten cuidado, hay consecuencias por el uso excesivo de mi chakra. Desarrollarás ... corrupción y si alguna vez te sientes completamente saturado, entonces salgo. En otras palabras, mueres y Vivo libre otra vez ".**

Naruto tuvo que pensar en eso por un minuto. "Entonces, ¿me corromperé o algo así y si alguna vez llega al 100%, te liberas?"

" **Precisamente, entonces, ¿todavía tenemos un trato?"**

"Sí, es un trato". No estaba seguro sobre el aspecto de la corrupción, pero el riesgo valía la pena.

" **Bien, ahora vete de mi presencia, tu hedor me está haciendo agua los ojos".**

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido cuando se encontró de regreso en el campo de entrenamiento. "¿Eso realmente sucedió, Kichi?"

"Creo que si."

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Al hacer un trato con el demonio, 'Kyuubi's Cloak' Lvl. 1 ha sido creado.**

 **[Capa de Kyuubi (Activa / pasiva) Exp Lv1: 0.00% Corrupción: 0.25% por 5 segundos]**

Tu trato con el diablo es una espada de doble filo. La capa de Kyuubi te otorgará inmensos aumentos en la mayoría de las estadísticas, pero la corrupción que acompaña a ese poder pone a todo y a todos en riesgo.

Aumenta pasivamente la regeneración de HP 0.50% por 5 segundos.

Aumenta pasivamente la regeneración de CP 0.25% por 5 segundos.

100% adicional a STR cuando está activo.

100% adicional a HP cuando está activo.

100% adicional a DEX cuando está activo.

100% adicional a CP cuando está activo.

100% adicional a DEF cuando está activo.

100% adicional a SPD cuando está activo.

Adicional -50% a WIS cuando está activo.

Regenerar 100% HP cuando esté activo.

Regenerar 100% CP cuando esté activo.

"Entonces, chico, funcionó, has estado callado por unos minutos ahora".

"Pero se fueron hace casi una hora", protestó Naruto.

"¿Ido?" preguntó Jiraiya.

Así que Naruto transmitió los eventos que ocurrieron en su paisaje mental, incluido el trato con Kyuubi.

"¿Estaba bien? No estaba seguro de qué más podía hacer".

"No, en realidad es más favorable de lo que podría haber esperado", dijo Jiraiya. "Aunque sospecho por qué el demonio fue tan cooperativo. Aún así, funcionó. Por ahora, tenemos que comenzar a probar esta nueva habilidad ... ¿la [Capa de Kyuubi] era esta?"

"Sí. Admito que estoy un poco nervioso acerca de usarlo".

"Solo manténlo activo por menos de 30 minutos y deberías estar bien".

"Sí, pero ¿cuánto tiempo tarda la corrupción en desaparecer?"

"Eso es algo que vamos a probar también. Podríamos crear un sello para lidiar con la corrupción".

"¿Crees que eso funcionaría?"

"Podría, no lo sabré hasta que investigue un poco", dijo Jiraiya. "De todos modos, deja de estancarte, Cloak, ahora".

"Es posible que quieras estar cerca de Jiraiya para esto, Kichi".

"Buena idea", dijo el pequeño sapo, saltando de su cabeza y saltando rápidamente hacia Jiraiya.

Naruto inspiró profundamente tratando de prepararse mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Él envió el comando mental [Capa de Kyuubi]. Comenzó como un chorrito en el intestino y luego como una manguera de incendios que encendió toda la potencia, lo que provocó que su sistema se inunde con el chakra volátil.

"¿Cómo te sientes, niño?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Estoy bien, es un poco raro. Siento que soy invencible, como si nadie pudiera tocarme".

Fue un movimiento repentino, Jiraiya golpeó a Naruto con un henificador, y lo plantó en el suelo con dureza.

Naruto rebotó una vez, dejando que la capa se fuera mientras sentía que sus costillas cedían después del golpe discordante. "Ow", jadeó Naruto, tratando de pestañear las estrellas que estaba viendo lejos.

"¿Siente eso?"

"Sí", jadeó de nuevo, tratando de no bloquear el dolor.

"¿Sigues creyendo que eres invencible?"

"No", gimió.

"Actívalo de nuevo, debería recuperarte por completo", instruyó Jiraiya.

Naruto no podía asentir o lo habría hecho, sentía tanto dolor que no podía estar seguro. Una vez más, mentalmente dio la orden [Capa de Kyuubi] y nuevamente sintió su sistema inundado con el chakra contaminado, sanando rápidamente el daño que había sufrido después de solo un golpe de Jiraiya. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que sanó y se puso de pie.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu corrupción?"

Naruto se sorprendió al ver una barra de corrupción ahora acompañaba a su HP y CP. "Solo un 4.5% pero subiendo constantemente".

"Está bien, cuando llegas al 10%, ciérrala y asegúrate de decirme: quiero iniciar un temporizador para averiguar cuánto tiempo tarda en desaparecer la corrupción", dijo Jiraiya.

Le llevó poco menos de tres minutos al marcador del 10% y Naruto lo cortó de inmediato. "Ahora."

Jiraiya comenzó a detener la guardia.

"¿Ahora que?" preguntó Kichi.

"Ahora nos relajamos un poco mientras Naruto deja que la corrupción se desvanezca. Queremos resultados estáticos para que no pueda hacer nada mientras espera. Luego lo haremos de nuevo y veremos si hay alguna diferencia cuando esté activo después de cortar el Kyuubi. chakra. Será largo y aburrido, pero completamente necesario ", explicó Jiraiya, sacando un pergamino y separando un plato de dango para comer.

"Oye, Kichi, ¿por qué no vuelves aquí y esperamos ver qué hicieron tus niveles por nosotros?" sugirió Naruto.

El pequeño sapo saltó y rápidamente saltó a su cabeza, felizmente tomando su lugar encima del cabello rubio de Naruto.

Naruto sin palabras abrió el menú 'Familiar'.

En el árbol de habilidades ahora hay varias habilidades disponibles para elegir.

 **Puntos de habilidad disponibles: 2**

 **Puntos de estatus disponibles: 65**

"Entonces, parece que obtienes 5 puntos de estado para cada nivel, ahora eres nivel 14 así que para los trece que ganaste tienes 65 para gastar", explicó Naruto a Kichi. "También tienes 2 puntos de habilidad, supongo que eso significa que puedes elegir dos habilidades del árbol de habilidades".

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué debería hacer?"

"Ese es el punto, ¿qué quieres hacer?"

"Bueno, si somos socios, ¿qué te ayuda más?"

"O curando o haciendo daño".

"Bah, sanando, ¿por qué querría hacer eso?" Suena como algo que a mi estúpido hermano le gustaría. Dame trato de daño ".

"Está bien", se rió entre dientes Naruto. Tendría que tratar de llamar al hermano de Gamakichi más tarde, si ya podía tener un segundo familiar, uno especializado en la curación, entonces estaría en muy buena forma. "Entonces, en el reparto de daños tienes dos opciones, cuerpo a cuerpo o rango y ninjutsu o bukijutsu".

"Soy un poco pequeño ahora, así que mantengamos lejos de cualquier estúpido ninja que piense que matarme es una buena idea. Y ninjutsu, definitivamente".

"Bien, veamos qué tienes para las habilidades que se ajustan a la ley. Tenemos un [Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu] y [Futon: Gamayudan no Jutsu] y un [Katon: Gamayu Endan no Jutsu]".

"Las dos últimas son técnicas de colaboración", dijo Jiraiya amablemente. "Dado que no conoces ningún jutsu de fuego, recomendaría ir con la versión de viento".

"¿Qué piensas, Kichi?" preguntó Naruto, tratando de mantener al pequeño individuo involucrado.

"Viento y agua es", dijo.

Naruto tocó los dos iconos aceptando cuando se le preguntó si estaba seguro.

"Genial, ahora sé cuáles. ¿Cómo puedo saber eso?"

"Te lo dije, es mi habilidad".

"Es algo increíble, sabes", dijo Kichi.

"De todos modos, tienes que practicarlos para ser más fuertes con ellos, pero ahora que los conoces puedes practicar todo lo que quieras. Ahora los puntos stat. Si vas a ninjutsu, queremos aumentar tu WIS e INT, y tal vez un pequeño VIT para ayudarte a mantenerte más tiempo. ¿Suena bien?

"Hazlo, hermano".

Naruto puso veinte puntos en cada estadística y luego puso los últimos puntos en DEX para darle a Kichi un poco más de esquiva.

 **Nombre:** Gamakichi

 **Summoner:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Nivel:** LV14 **Siguiente nivel:** 54.12%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 700/700

 **CP:** 450/450

 **STR:** 12

 **VIT:** 70

 **DEX:** 20

 **INT:** 45

 **SIO:** 33

 **LUK:** 8

 **DEF:** 25

 **SPD:** 11

Con el pequeño sapo establecido, Naruto lo dejó vagar para entrenar por su cuenta. Naruto estaba atrapado esperando que la corrupción se desvaneciera. Jiraiya finalmente lo cronometró al 1% cada diez minutos y después de más pruebas determinaron que no importaba si estaba activo independientemente del uso de chakras o si solo estaba descansando, el ritmo seguía.

Afortunadamente, Jiraiya estaba satisfecha en ese punto y volvió a entrenar a Naruto como le plazca, lo que principalmente involucraba a Jiraiya tomando el lugar de Karin en asaltarlo con objetos puntiagudos afilados mientras hacía lo posible por esquivarlos con los pesos adicionales equipados. Estaba contento de que una vez que terminara, pudiera meter los pesos en su inventario donde no pesaban nada en absoluto.

La molienda estaba rechinando y llenó el resto de su día con bastante éxito. Terminó otras dos misiones para que Asuma obtenga 200000 Exp. Jiraiya incluso lo hizo pasar el tiempo usando la [Capa de Kyuubi] hasta que alcanzó la marca del 95% de corrupción, algo con lo que con suerte podría dormir esa noche.

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV30 **Nivel siguiente:** 21.11%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 6400/6400

 **CP:** 4765/4765

 **STR:** 106 (35.60) = 141.60

 **VIT:** 92 (248.00) = 340.00

 **DEX:** 106 (74.76) = 180.76

 **INT:** 68 (108.50) = 176.50

 **WIS:** 65 (51.68) = 116.68

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF:** 239 (59.75) = 298.75

 **SPD:** 75 (122.25) = 197.25

 **Estado: Heredero del clan Uzumaki** (+100 VIT, +100 INT, + 150% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Habilidad), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Líder de inspiración** (+ 25% para experimentar ganancia en cualquier equipo del que formas parte), **Kamikaze** (-25% de coste para futon jutsu, + 20% de daño para futon jutsu)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Su familia ahora se ha revelado y el legado de su origen es algo de lo que se puede sentir mayor orgullo, es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato y el Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Kushina. Pero eso todavía deja la pregunta, ¿cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 16

 **Ryo:** 454650

 **[Beginner Chakra-To (pasivo) Lv4 Exp: 16.41.00%]**

Las cuchillas Chakra-To se utilizan para mejorar tus capacidades de combate de corto alcance.

Aumenta pasivamente el daño de chakra a arma 17%

Aumenta pasivamente la probabilidad de golpe crítico de chakra a arma 7%

 **[Velocidad de Chakra (Activa / Pasiva) Lv42 Exp: 71.12% CP: 10 por 5 segundos]**

El chakra que fluye a través de su cuerpo se ha enfocado en sus músculos, lo que le otorga un nuevo nivel de velocidad y destreza. Aplicar un poco más de chakra puede hacerlo aún más rápido, pero tenga cuidado de no destruir sus músculos en el proceso.

Aumenta pasivamente DEX 21%

Aumenta pasivamente SPD 41%

Velocidad adicional del 1% por activación.

100 daños adicionales por 5 segundos tomados cuando se activan más de 42 veces a la vez.

 **[Afinidad de Futón Natural (Pasiva) Lv22 Exp: 67.44%]**

La habilidad natural para manipular y controlar el estilo de viento ninjutsu.

Aumenta pasivamente los efectos de Futon 44%

 **[Futón: Kaze no Iki no Jutsu (Activo / pasivo) Lv30 Exp: 79.69% CP 20]**

Una técnica de manipulación del viento débil, frecuentemente utilizada para mejorar el control sobre la manipulación del viento.

Aumenta pasivamente el control de Futon 20%

Aumenta pasivamente la precisión del Futon 20%

 **[Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu (activo) Lv11 Exp: 47.74% CP: 100]**

Un ninjutsu de rango C Una técnica relativamente simple que crea una repentina ráfaga de viento. Inflige 1-125 daños en el cono direccional. (El daño se reduce cuanto más lejos estás del objetivo)

 **[Doton afinidad (pasiva) Lv31 Exp: 16.12%]**

La capacidad de manipular y controlar el estilo de la tierra ninjutsu.

Aumenta pasivamente los efectos de Doton en un 31%.

 **[Doton: Ishi no Hada no Jutsu (activo) Lv55 Exp 1.01% CP: 9 por 5 segundos]**

Manipula la tierra y la piedra a tu alrededor para encerrarte en una delgada armadura de tierra que proporciona una mejor defensa.

+265 DEF adicional cuando está activo.

 **[Doton: Teppodama no Jutsu (activo) Lv31 Exp: 14.52% CP: 40]**

Un D-Rank ninjutsu. Ahora puedes escupir una bola de barro a gran velocidad para dañar a un oponente. El daño y la precisión aumentan cuanto más cerca esté de su objetivo. Ofertas Blunt Damage 78-98.

 **[Doton: Kabe no Jutsu (Activo) Nivel 7 31.14% CP: 100 por muro]**

Un ninjutsu de rango C Ahora puedes crear una pared básica de tierra y piedra con 700 HP desde el suelo debajo de tus pies para protegerte de un ataque o simplemente ocultarte de la vista.

Cantidad máxima de paredes que puedes crear: 3

 **[Detectar Genjutsu (pasivo) Lv47 Exp: 33.32%]**

Genjutsu está hecho para confundir los sentidos, saber cuándo estás atrapado en uno es la mitad de la batalla para romperlo.

Detecta pasivamente los efectos genjutsu 47%.

 **[Disipar Genjutsu (activo) Lv29 Exp: 78.25% CP: 40]**

Genjutsu está hecho para confundir los sentidos, saber cuándo te atrapan es la mitad de la batalla para romperlo. En realidad, romperlo es la otra mitad. Al cambiar el flujo de su chakra, tiene la oportunidad de interrumpir el agarre del chakra externo que invade su sistema y así disipar los efectos del genjutsu.

29% de probabilidad adicional de disipar genjutsu cuando está activo.

 **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu (activo) Lv14 Exp: 54.12% CP: variable]**

Un S-Rank Fuinjutsu. Ahora puedes invocar a los sapos del Monte Myoboku para que te ayuden en un número ilimitado de tareas, desde la pesca hasta el combate. La cantidad de chakra que aplica determina el tamaño y las capacidades del sapo invocado.

Gamakichi - 640 CP + 10 CP por 5 segundos para mantener.

?

?

?

?

?

?

 **[Capa de Kyuubi (Activo / pasivo) Exp. V3: 44.89% Corrupción: 0.25% por 5 segundos]**

Tu trato con el diablo es una espada de doble filo. La capa de Kyuubi te otorgará inmensos aumentos en la mayoría de las estadísticas, pero la corrupción que acompaña ese poder pone todo en riesgo.

Se regenera pasivamente 0,55% HP por 5 segundos.

Pasivamente regenerar 0.30% CP por 5 segundos.

100% adicional a STR cuando está activo.

100% adicional a HP cuando está activo.

100% adicional a DEX cuando está activo.

100% adicional a CP cuando está activo.

100% adicional a DEF cuando está activo.

100% adicional a SPD cuando está activo.

Adicional -50% a WIS cuando está activo.

Regenerar 100% HP cuando esté activo.

Regenerar 100% CP cuando esté activo.


	27. Chapter 27

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Había algo que decir para dormir en su propia cama. Por primera vez en una semana pudo dormir en su propia cama, Karin finalmente tuvo su propio apartamento. Al lado de él, pero aún así, la suya. No este. Suyo. Y fue maravilloso. Él amaba a su primo como a una hermana, definitivamente, pero ambos eran tan parecidos que parecían meterse constantemente debajo de la piel del otro y luego estaban las bromas el uno al otro. También podría haber sido la guerra y los kami salvo a cualquiera atrapado en el fuego cruzado.

Naruto estaba feliz de levantarse y comenzar su día con una ducha y ropa limpia. Incluso estaba emocionado de comenzar a preparar el desayuno, [Rice and Grilled Fish], solo para él. Ningún primo quisquilloso quejarse de su cocina.

"Buenos días", dijo Karin, caminando hacia su apartamento sin siquiera molestarse en llamar. "¿Qué hay para desayunar?"

"Um, ahora tienes tu propio lugar, ¿no? ¿Por qué no estás cocinando tu propio desayuno?"

"Meh", respondió, encogiéndose de hombros sin compromiso.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa, ¿por qué iba a cocinar cuando tengo un esclavo viviendo al lado que me cocinará felizmente solo para que pueda ganar un poco de experiencia por su habilidad para cocinar? Además, Ero-Sennin debería estar aquí pronto para buscarnos para entrenar "

Naruto suspiró en derrota. Ella tenía razón . . . y lo hizo querer llorar.

Entonces, preparó cuatro porciones, sabiendo que Asuma y el pervertido aparecerían antes de que él terminara. Y tal como lo predijo Jiraiya se coló por la ventana, tomando asiento sin decir nada, el hombre estaba masajeando su cabeza tratando de aliviar algo de la evidente resaca que estaba sufriendo. Asuma al menos llamó antes de entrar.

El desayuno se comía en silencio, todos disfrutaban la comida.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay en la agenda de hoy?" preguntó Naruto, alejando su cuenco vacío. El entrenamiento de la última semana fue intenso. Además de las misiones de entrenamiento regular de Asuma, Jiraiya comenzó a repartirlas también, el resultado fue dos niveles adicionales y una tonelada de experiencia en habilidades.

"Hasta ahora nos hemos centrado en tu Ninjutsu y en tu entrenamiento de invocación, y por el momento has limitado tus puntos de estadísticas de bonificación. De acuerdo con tu misión, todavía necesitas algunos jutsu más, pero también algunos niveles de habilidad [Fuinjutsu]. , vamos a grabar a través de esos niveles, ya tomé un libro de habilidades [de Fuinjutsu Avanzado] para ti, solo necesitas gastar el tiempo moliendo y tengo algunas fórmulas que te pueden gustar ".

"Y de nuevo, tomaré un puñado de clones y Karin para entrenar", agregó Asuma.

"Toma a Kichi también", dijo Naruto, convocando al pequeño sapo y formando algunos clones.

"Yo, ¿qué pasa, hermano?"

"Entrenando de nuevo, pequeño amigo", respondió Naruto, ofreciéndole caramelos pequeños.

"¿Me voy con la pila de humo de nuevo?" preguntó Kichi.

"Sí, Ero-Sennin me ayudará con mi [Fuinjutsu]".

"Genial, buena suerte, hermano", dijo Kichi, el pequeño sapo luego saltó aterrizando encima de uno de los clones de Naruto.

Una vez que Asuma y Karin salieron por la puerta con los clones y el sapo a remolque, Naruto miró a Jiraiya. "Entonces, ¿qué estamos realmente haciendo?"

Jiraiya sonrió. "Atrapado, ¿verdad?"

"Solo una conjetura, pero podrían hacer que mis clones hicieran este trabajo. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que realmente planean hacer?"

"Muy bien, soy un jefe de espías. ¿Sabes lo que eso implica?"

"Reunir inteligencia sin ser atrapado", dijo Naruto.

"En parte, también administro una cantidad de activos fuera de Konoha que reúnen inteligencia para mí, algunos lo hacen para vengarse, otros lo hacen por dinero, y otros lo hacen por la emoción y el peligro de ello. Pero el punto es que el conocimiento es poder ", explicó Jiraiya.

"¿Así que vas a enseñarme a espiar?"

"Exactamente, ¿y a quién vamos a espiar?"

"Mis oponentes", dijo Naruto, entendiendo por lo que Jiraiya estaba presionando.

"Sí, y tal vez algunos otros personajes interesantes, como ese tipo de Kabuto al que despertaste sospechas durante los exámenes".

Naruto asintió. "¿Cómo comenzamos?"

 **Quest Alert: la información es poder**

 **Reúna inteligencia sobre sus oponentes potenciales para la ronda final del examen.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Aprende [?].**

 **Gane 50 niveles a [?].**

 **Reúne información sobre tus primeros oponentes de la tercera ronda sin que te atrapen.**

 **Reúne información sobre al menos otros tres posibles oponentes de la tercera ronda sin que te atrapen.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000**

 **100000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

"Puedes comenzar con esto", dijo, sacando un pergamino del interior de su chaleco y lanzándolo suavemente hacia el niño.

 **Has obtenido el pergamino de habilidades [Toton Jutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

"Habilidad de transparencia, ¿qué es esto?"

"Es una técnica que hice hace años. De hecho, es el primer jutsu original que he hecho. Esta es la técnica de espionaje perfecta", se jactó, luego corrió a través de algunos sellos manuales que se volvieron completamente transparentes.

Naruto parpadeó varias veces, tratando de verlo, la única señal de que Jiraiya estaba allí era la leve distorsión de las cosas que se veían a través de él. "Eso es bastante increíble". Naruto presionó el botón para aceptar.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad 'Toton Jutsu'.**

 **[Toton Jutsu (activo) Lv 1 Exp: 0.00% CP: 50 por 5 segundos]**

La técnica de transparencia patentada original de Jiraiya, desarrollada originalmente para espiar las numerosas casas de baño en Konoha, fue adaptada posteriormente para el combate y la recopilación de información. Hace que el usuario sea transparente mientras está activo.

99% más de posibilidades de ser detectado mientras está activo.

"Vaya, voy a tener que mejorar mucho. Dice que tengo un 99% de posibilidades de ser detectado".

Las palabras apenas salieron de su boca cuando obtuvo una actualización de su búsqueda más reciente.

 **Quest Alert: la información es poder**

 **Reúna inteligencia sobre sus oponentes potenciales para la ronda final del examen.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Aprende [Toton Jutsu].**

 **Obtiene 50 niveles para [Toton Jutsu].**

 **Reúne información sobre tus primeros oponentes de la tercera ronda sin que te atrapen.**

 **Reúne información sobre al menos otros tres posibles oponentes de la tercera ronda sin que te atrapen.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000**

 **100000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

"Vamos a trabajar entonces", dijo Jiraiya. "Consigue un clon trabajando en [Fuinjutsu] mientras empiezas a usar esa nueva habilidad, trabajaremos en ella durante unos días, dependiendo de qué tan rápido la subas de nivel y luego la pondremos en práctica".

Naruto asintió, activando la habilidad sin palabras. Los 50 niveles que necesitaba ganar para el objetivo de búsqueda eran muchos niveles y tampoco era una técnica muy barata. Él estaba en una semana muy larga.

Tomó aproximadamente 8 minutos drenar el chakra de Naruto a menos de 500 CP, pero ese tiempo produjo ocho niveles. De acuerdo, las ganancias de nivel disminuirían drásticamente lo suficientemente rápido, pero por el momento se esforzaría por superarlo tan rápido como pudiera.

"Ya fuera del chakra?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Sí, tardará unos minutos en volver a llenarlo".

"Usa el Kyuubi, solo un estallido rápido para rellenar tus reservas y luego comienza de nuevo. Y sigue repitiendo, lee esto mientras estás en ello", Jiraiya le entregó un libro.

"Spycraft 101", Naruto leyó el título en voz alta. "¿Esto realmente ayudará?"

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez, ciertamente no duele. Incluso podría encontrar algunos consejos útiles".

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que no estamos haciendo esto en los campos de entrenamiento?"

"Este es el momento en que los otros competidores comienzan a hacer esfuerzos para hacer lo mismo que nosotros." Al hacer esto, haces dos cosas. Primero, mientras espían a los clones en el campo de entrenamiento, puedes entrenar secretamente aquí. Segundo, esta técnica te dará una buena sorpresa furtiva ".

"Oh" dijo Naruto sin convicción.

"Así que vuelve al trabajo", ordenó el anciano.

Fue un trabajo repetitivo pero vale la pena. Naruto simplemente se sentó en el sofá leyendo mientras era transparente solo para darse un estallido del chakra de Kyuubi para reponer su suministro y luego volver a ser transparente.

 **El nivel de [capa de Kyuubi] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **[Capa de Kyuubi] ahora es [Capa de Kyuubi, una cola].**

 **[Capa de Kyuubi de una cola (activa / pasiva) Lv10 Exp: 0,12% de corrupción: 0,25% por 5 segundos]**

Tu trato con el diablo es una espada de doble filo. La capa de Kyuubi te otorgará inmensos aumentos en la mayoría de las estadísticas, pero la corrupción que acompaña a ese poder pone a todo y a todos en riesgo.

Pasivamente regenera 0.90% HP por 5 segundos.

Pasivamente regenerar 0.65% CP por 5 segundos.

100% adicional a STR cuando está activo.

100% adicional a HP cuando está activo.

100% adicional a DEX cuando está activo.

100% adicional a CP cuando está activo.

100% adicional a DEF cuando está activo.

100% adicional a SPD cuando está activo.

Adicional -50% a WIS cuando está activo.

Regenerar 100% HP cuando esté activo.

Regenerar 100% CP cuando esté activo.

Bonificación por cola:

50% adicional a STR cuando está activo.

50% adicional a HP cuando está activo.

50% adicional a DEX cuando está activo.

50% adicional a CP cuando está activo.

50% adicional a DEF cuando está activo.

50% adicional a SPD cuando está activo.

Corrupción adicional del 0.25% por 5 segundos **.**

"¿Qué diablos?" Naruto dijo cuando apareció el mensaje.

"¿Qué hiciste ahora mocoso?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"La [capa de Kyuubi] evolucionó. Ahora es [Capa de Kyuubi con una cola]. ¿Qué carajo significa eso?"

"Más del chakra de Kyuubi probablemente, un impulso mayor a tus estadísticas y probablemente también un índice más rápido de corrupción".

"Eso es lo que dice, pero ¿puedo elegir cuántas colas? ¿Qué pasa si solo quiero la capa normal, obtendré la cola sin importar nada?"

"¿Por qué no lo intentas y lo averiguas?"

Entonces lo hizo. Activó la capa por sí mismo y luego ordenó mentalmente [One-Tail] que provocaba que una cola hecha de chakra burbujeara desde su parte baja de la espalda tomando una forma burbujeante desordenada pero aún reconocible como una cola. Descubrió que tenía que retroceder, primero desactivando el [One-Tail] y luego el manto, que tenía un poco de retraso entre cada uno.

"¿Asi que?"

"Puedo controlar cuánto activar pero es lento, tanto para agregar la cola como para quitar la cola".

"Probablemente puedas mejorar eso con más práctica", dijo Jiraiya, garabateando algunos sellos y entregándoselos a un clon para copiar y aprender.

Naruto frunció el ceño un poco, eso era otra cosa con la que tendría que trabajar durante las tres semanas que le quedaban hasta los exámenes. Por supuesto, eso sonó como un montón de tiempo dado lo mucho que ya había aprendido, pero aún necesitaba mejorar lo que había aprendido o no le haría ningún bien en absoluto.

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Le tomó tres días a Naruto alcanzar la marca de nivel 50 en el [Toton Jutsu] pero cuando lo hizo ya era tarde en la noche. Jiraiya decidió que podía esperar hasta la mañana para comenzar a espiar, lo que le permitió obtener tres niveles más de habilidad.

Así que una vez más, preparó el desayuno para sus entrenadores y primo y luego envió al primo y a un entrenador al campo de entrenamiento con un grupo de clones, mientras se quedaba con Jiraiya.

"Bien chico, empecemos", dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Cómo comenzamos?"

Jiraiya lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. "¿De Verdad?"

Naruto se rió nerviosamente. "Es broma, es broma. Primero necesito encontrar a Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei".

"Bien, y ¿cómo haces eso?"

"Tengo que preguntar por los lugares que ambos visitan con frecuencia".

"¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?"

"Bajo [Henge], cambiando mi apariencia con cada persona que pregunto".

"Bien, ahora ve a eso", dijo Jiraiya. "Tu clon y yo continuaremos con tu [Fuinjutsu]".

"Pero ya tengo el décimo nivel con él, ¿por qué continuar?"

"¿Estás diciendo que no puedes usar más de diez niveles para lo que ha demostrado ser una habilidad extremadamente valiosa?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Supongo que no", respondió tímidamente Naruto.

"Bien, ahora otra vez, ve", esta vez el hombre señaló hacia la puerta principal.

Naruto se apresuró a hacer que [Henge] se viera como uno de los otros residentes del edificio antes de abandonar el departamento para que nadie lo viera irse, o más bien prestarle atención cuando él se fuera.

Una vez que estaba a unas seis cuadras de su apartamento, se metió en un callejón y cambió su [Henge] y salió por el otro extremo del callejón con una nueva apariencia.

Lo hizo al menos tres veces más antes de ir a una tienda de té que frecuentaba Kakashi. Entró bajo el disfraz de una mujer embarazada con una cara bonita, tomando las características de varias de las mujeres del pueblo que había visto esa mañana.

"Ah, perdón", dijo Naruto, usando una suave voz femenina que se ajustaba a la imagen que él había creado.

"Ah, joven señorita, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?" preguntó una de las camareras.

"Estoy buscando a alguien, me dijeron que frecuenta esta tienda".

"Oh, ¿y quién es ese?"

"¿Conoces a un Kakashi-kun?"

"Hatake-san es un cliente frecuente, ¿para qué lo necesitas?"

Naruto se frotó la falsa barriga embarazada. "Necesito hablar con él sobre algo".

"Oh ... ¡OH! Ya veo", dijo la camarera. "Desafortunadamente, no lo he visto en casi una semana. Y la última vez que lo hice, lo vi con uno de sus estudiantes caminando hacia el monumento de Hokage con algo de equipo para acampar".

"Ya veo, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que regrese. Gracias por tu tiempo", dijo Naruto, saliendo. Claro, Naruto probablemente podría haber hecho una docena de cosas diferentes para obtener la misma información, y tal vez dañar su reputación un poco con los chismes que seguramente se extenderían como un reguero de pólvora como resultado de eso era un poco vengativo, pero seguro hizo sentir a Naruto mejor.

Unos cuantos accesos directos a los callejones y nuevas apariciones y Naruto se dirigió hacia el monumento y el área montañosa detrás de ellos. La zona era un campamento popular con los civiles del pueblo, pero a veces los shinobis subían allí para entrenar solo por el terreno rocoso, aparentemente los antiguos odios hacia Iwagakure eran profundos.

Naruto tuvo que preguntar en algunas vistas de campamentos civiles antes de obtener su primer sólido.

"Che, ¿puedes creer esas nueces shinobi?" Aulló un hombre que claramente tenía demasiado para beber.

"Oh, vamos, papá, fue increíble. Estaban trepando por una pared rocosa con un brazo atado a la espalda", protestó su hijo.

"¿Qué crees que están haciendo allí?" Preguntó Naruto, esta vez bajo el disfraz de otro civil fuera de excursión y solo siendo amigable.

"Bah, demonios si lo sé", respondió el padre.

"Apuesto a que están entrenando para las Finales del examen Chuunin. Le he rogado a papá que me lleve pero él dice que es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, especialmente porque su taller tiene un montón de negocios adicionales durante el examen".

"Y es verdad", protestó el padre. "De todos modos, no sé lo que están haciendo. El chico me obligó a caminar más cerca, pero no pudimos encontrar un camino hasta su campamento. Oímos lo que suena como pájaros trinando, muchas aves".

"¿Puedes señalarme de qué lado? Prefiero asegurarme de no ir en esa dirección", dijo Naruto, ajustando el falso paquete de senderismo.

"Esa meseta parece ser su lugar", respondió el padre señalando hacia el oeste de su ubicación actual.

"Muchas gracias. De todos modos, debería ponerme en marcha, es una larga caminata de regreso al pueblo", dijo Naruto, parándose un poco. Había estado hablando con la pareja por un tiempo. Una vez que Naruto regresó al bosque, escuchó a los dos hablar nuevamente.

"¿Crees que fue uno de los competidores que vino a espiar a Kakashi-san?"

"Nah, solo un excursionista civil. Ningún genin va a tener un henge que pueda engañarme", respondió el niño.

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza, desconcertado, aparentemente había engañado a dos de los guardias de Kakashi. O estaban allí para proteger a Sasuke. De cualquier manera, fue muy divertido.

El viaje alrededor de ese campamento tomó un poco de tiempo, especialmente porque estaba tratando de mantenerse oculto a la vista. Eventualmente llegó a la pared rocosa que conducía a la meseta, había señales de que alguien había estado escalando recientemente. Miró a su alrededor un poco más sigilosamente, pero no había nadie para ver. Como tal, Naruto activó su [Toton Jutsu] y luego escalaron la pared, siguiendo el camino que habían usado Kakashi o Sasuke.

En la parte superior, descubrió que Sasuke y Kakashi acababan de almorzar. "¿Listo para intentarlo de nuevo?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Hn"

"Usa tus palabras", ordenó Kakashi, el tono de su voz hacía que pareciera que el hombre ya lo había dicho mil veces.

"Sí, sensei".

Kakashi solo rodó los ojos. "Bien, ahí está el muro, veamos si puedes perforar más profundo que ayer, ¿eh?"

Naruto miró la pared de la que Kakashi estaba hablando. Había algunos agujeros del tamaño de una mano esparcidos, algunos de ellos parecían bastante profundos, pero la mayoría de ellos parecía que apenas salían a la superficie. Luego miró a Sasuke, quería ver qué tipo de progreso había logrado.

 **Nombre:** Uchiha Sasuke

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV30 **Siguiente nivel:** 98.14%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 950/950

 **CP:** 2620/2620

 **STR:** 55

 **VIT:** 95

 **DEX:** 277

 **INT:** 262

 **SIO:** 187

 **LUK:** 1

 **DEF:** 75

 **SPD:** 208

 **Estado: doble Tomoe Sharingan** (+7 DEX y +8 INT y +5 WIS por nivel), **Avenger** (+ 25% a todas las estadísticas al atacar a Uchiha Itachi), **Firebug** (-15% a katon jutsu, + 10% de daño a katon jutsu)

 **Uchiha Sasuke es el último miembro sobreviviente leal del infame clan Uchiha. Bien conocido por su doujutsu el Sharingan que les ha permitido destacarse como shinobi en el campo. Su pasado está nublado por el dolor y la miseria de perder a su familia tanto que la venganza es todo lo que le queda.**

Sasuke se desdibujó a través de algunos sellos antes de envolver su mano izquierda alrededor de su muñeca derecha y bombear chakra a través de ella en su mano abierta. Al principio fue lento, pero había una chispa de electricidad bailando en la palma, seguida por otra y luego dos, continuó creciendo hasta que su mano chispeó como loca, emitiendo un sonido como el canto de los pájaros. Sasuke luego bombardeó la pared, finalmente metió su mano en ella, atravesando su muñeca.

"Eso ha mejorado mucho, Sasuke. Pero aún no eres lo suficientemente rápido y todavía es demasiado tiempo para que formes el Chidori e incluso cuando lo hiciste, te impacientabas y cargabas antes de que estuviera completamente formado. Ahora, intentemos una vez más, entonces podemos trabajar en su taijutsu de nuevo ".

"¿Qué sentido tiene? El dobe no tiene ninguna posibilidad".

"Esto no se trata de tu pelea con Naruto. Se trata de prepararte para Gaara y eso supone que incluso superarás a Naruto. Y déjame decir esto una vez más, solo para estar absolutamente seguro de que me entiendes. El Chidori, no es bajo ninguna circunstancia para ser usado de nuevo Naruto o cualquier otra persona de Konoha, es una técnica de asesinato. ¿Lo tengo claro?

"Sí, deja de insistir en eso ya. Te escuché la primera vez y la segunda vez y todas las veces después de eso".

"Y, sin embargo, no creo que me estés escuchando en absoluto", dijo Kakashi. "Entonces déjame probar otra táctica. Si usas esto en tu pelea con Naruto, te arrancaré el brazo y te golpearé hasta la muerte frente a todo el público del estadio. ¿Es eso suficientemente claro?"

Sasuke en realidad palideció ante la amenaza, la intención asesina de Kakashi dejando en claro que el hombre hablaba en serio. "Lo tengo, lo prometo".

"Ahora te creo. Así que, intentémoslo de nuevo para que podamos practicar taijutsu mientras tu chakra se recupera", ordenó Kakashi.

Naruto se sentó muy quieto en el borde del claro mientras la pareja se entrenaba. La amenaza de Kakashi en su nombre en realidad lo hizo sentir un poco culpable por la trampa que había hecho la "chica embarazada buscándolo", pero eso solo duró hasta que vio el taijutsu que le estaba enseñando a Sasuke.

Después de que Sasuke intentó con otro Chidori, Kakashi puso al chico a prueba, enseñando un taijutsu que reflejaba a Lee casi perfectamente incluso si Sasuke no era tan fuerte como Lee y un poco más lento que Lee. Después de aproximadamente una hora mirando a la pareja, la alerta de búsqueda de Naruto apareció avisándole que había cumplido el objetivo de dejarlo retirarse de esta misión de espionaje en particular.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que Naruto regresara a la aldea y buscara a su próximo objetivo, Gaara. En realidad, no fue difícil dado que sabía dónde se alojaba Gaara en el pueblo. Entonces Naruto acampó en el techo frente al edificio y esperó. Mantener el [Toton Jutsu] durante tanto tiempo mientras continuaba la vigilancia era muy difícil, afortunadamente, había aprendido en los últimos tres días que era bastante capaz de usar otro jutsu mientras el [Toton Jutsu] estaba activo, como tal [Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu] había tenido un entrenamiento bastante significativo.

Naruto vigilaba el edificio, pero Gaara nunca se fue o simplemente nunca estuvo allí en primer lugar. Una cosa que no esperaba ver era que Kabuto entraba al edificio bastante tarde por la noche. Casi inmediatamente después de que Kabuto entrara al edificio, Gaara salió por la puerta que conducía al techo, donde se sentó en lo alto de la repisa, sin hacer nada, solo mirando al pueblo.

Lo dejó con un acertijo, sigue mirando a Gaara con la esperanza de que pueda hacer algo o trate de averiguar qué estaba tramando Kabuto. Kabuto ganó.

Con todo el sigilo y el control que pudo reunir, se dirigió al edificio, usando sus gafas recién actualizadas para decirle dónde estaban las fuentes de chakra.

 **[Minimapa con visualización del sensor de Chakra en la cara] -** Agregue una pantalla de minimapa a la protección ocular. Crea un mapa visual para seguir tu ubicación y el terreno que te rodea, así como cualquier fuente de chakra cercana.

Descubrió que solo había cuatro firmas en el edificio, todas ellas en el tercer piso. Naruto vio a Kabuto y Baki caminando hacia el balcón del tercer piso, hablando en voz baja, por lo que se ocultó uniéndose al techo del balcón justo debajo de ellos.

"... ¿planes?" preguntó Kabuto.

"No, Kazekage-sama no duda del plan. Solo se preocupa ... de _que el_ hombre no tenga una reputación muy confiable".

" _No_ pondría en peligro esto, es demasiado importante para él. ¿Y está listo Gaara? ¿Entiende su parte en esto?"

"Él estará listo", dijo Baki con firmeza, solo un ligero temblor en su voz cuando lo dijo.

"Por nuestro bien, será mejor que lo haga", dijo Kabuto. "¿Él entiende que el Uchiha no debe ser dañado permanentemente? Si hay algún daño permanente _,_ no estará contento".

"Las cosas suceden en una pelea. Hará lo mejor que pueda, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que el Uchiha puede vencer al Uzumaki?"

"Naruto-kun es una broma. Es absolutamente patético como un shinobi. Fue el último en su clase de graduación este año. Por lo que he podido reunir en él, lo más probable es que haya sido llevado a cabo por sus compañeros de equipo. "

"Parecía tener suficiente talento para vencer a esa chica Hyuuga en una pelea de taijutsu".

"La heredera fallida, esa no fue una gran victoria y en cuanto a Kin, bueno, siempre se suponía que fuera un sacrificio".

"Ya veo", dijo Baki, pero su voz traicionó la duda.

"Es demasiado tarde para retroceder ahora, Baki-san. Deja tus dudas. Ahora dime, ¿qué vas a hacer con nuestro pequeño problema de espías?"

Por un momento la sangre en las venas de Naruto se congeló, había sido atrapado. Pero el movimiento repentino desde debajo de él llamó su atención a un jounin de Konoha que hacía una rápida retirada. Era Hayate, el supervisor de los preliminares.

"Voy a tratar con él, será mejor que salgas de aquí antes de que alguien más te vea".

Kabuto regresó a la habitación mientras Baki persiguió a Hayate.

Una vez más, Naruto tuvo que tomar una decisión, seguir a Kabuto y tal vez descubrir quién estaba tirando de sus hilos o ayudando a Hayate. Si no fuera porque las palabras de Kakashi resonaban en su cabeza, podría haber ido tras Kabuto, después de todo, aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas son más bajos que la basura.

Entonces Naruto siguió a Baki a la distancia, el jounin era demasiado poderoso para que Naruto lo confrontara pero si veía una apertura lo tomaría.

Baki alcanzó a Hayate bastante rápido, forzando a Jounin a retirarse a una pelea.

Hayate sacó una espada de inmediato para defenderse y contraatacar, mientras que Baki usó una combinación de taijutsu y ninjutsu para atacar. Fue tan rápido que Naruto tuvo problemas para seguirlo. Apenas si evitó que una de las hojas del viento de Baki le cortara un brazo, una técnica que Naruto quería aprender mucho y, como tal, trató de memorizar lo que Baki estaba haciendo para crearla. Desafortunadamente, fue demasiado rápido para que Naruto lo ayudara de todos modos.

Baki había atrapado la espada de Hayate luego de que mordiera el hombro del hombre pero no lo suficientemente profundo como para matarlo o paralizarlo. Baki luego atrapó a Hayate, no fue una sorpresa cuando Baki usó una cuchilla de viento de corto alcance para cortar el estómago y el pecho de Hayate. Naruto vio que el HP del hombre caía rápidamente en un estado rojo parpadeante que continuaba cayendo.

"Fuiste hábil, pero no lo suficientemente habilidoso", Baki lo elogió brevemente antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro, dejando que Hayate se desangrara.

Naruto, sin embargo, ya estaba corriendo por el techo, sacando toda su pila de Shosen Fuda Grado 3. "Solo agarra a Hayate-sensei", suplicó Naruto, rápidamente se adhirió a las etiquetas y cargando un pequeño chakra en ellas para activarlas. Era intenso, el ritmo que perdía Hayate HP preocupaba mucho a Naruto, pero su fuda mantenía el ritmo, y finalmente ganaba terreno.

Hayate estaba inconsciente, llamando de vez en cuando a "Yugao" quienquiera que fuera.

Naruto no estaba prestando mucha atención, estaba quemando las etiquetas demasiado rápido para importarle lo que el hombre estaba diciendo. Hayate podría decir todo lo que quisiera si sobrevivía.

Cuando se redujo a solo cinco fuda, el efecto de sangrado en Hayate finalmente se desvaneció, se estabilizó. De todos modos, Naruto usó los últimos cinco para estabilizarlo un poco más para poder hacer el viaje al hospital y poder hacer el resto.

Formó una docena de clones, instruyendo a seis de ellos para que recogieran a Hayate y lo llevaran mientras los otros seis formaban un perímetro con él dirigiendo el camino hacia el hospital. Afortunadamente el viaje fue completamente ininterrumpido.

"Tengo una emergencia aquí", gritó Naruto mientras él y sus clones irrumpían en el hospital.

"¿Qué diablos pasó?" preguntó una de las enfermeras, corriendo hacia él con un carro.

"Fue atacado. Paré de sangrar pero todavía está gravemente herido", explicó Naruto rápidamente. "Necesitas tenerlo vigilado todo el tiempo".

Varios ANBU aparecieron un momento después, uno de ellos era una mujer con largo cabello púrpura que estaba rápidamente al lado de Hayate, agarrándole con fuerza la mano. Él la miró para ver solo a 'Neko Lv?' al igual que con todos los demás ANBU.

"Ven con nosotros", dijo Bear, haciendo un gesto para que Naruto lo siguiera.

Naruto asintió y siguió. Resistir o causar una escena no sería bueno para su salud. Terminaron en un piso seguro del hospital que tenía guardias dondequiera que miraba. Todos los guardias usaban máscaras y cada uno de ellos tenía un signo de interrogación para su nivel. Fue muy perturbador ver tanto poder en un solo lugar.

"Siéntate", ordenó Bear, señalando una silla fuera de la habitación a la que acababan de llevar a Hayate.

"¿Que pasa ahora?" preguntó Naruto, sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

Jiraiya llegó unos minutos después de que le dije que se sentara. "Chico, ¿en qué diablos tropezaste?"

Naruto le dio a Jiraiya un rápido resumen de todo lo que ocurrió, sin escatimar en nada y tratando de no embellecer nada.

"Maldita niña, o has tenido la peor suerte que he visto o la mejor suerte. No puedo decidir cuál", dijo Jiraiya, frotándose la barbilla al contemplar eso.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" preguntó Naruto.

"Le contamos al Hokage lo que descubriste. No le dirás a nadie que Hayate vivió".

"¿No será la obsolescencia de la falta de cadáveres?"

"ANBU ya está fingiendo una escena", respondió rápidamente.

"Oh ya veo."

Naruto y Jiraiya se distrajeron cuando la habitación del hospital se abrió de nuevo y varios médicos emergieron, la mayoría de ellos luciendo bastante felices.

"¿Él vivió entonces?" preguntó Naruto, levantándose de su asiento.

"Gracias a ti", dijo uno de los médicos. "Esos sellos curativos que utilizaste le salvaron la vida, lo mantuvieron con vida el tiempo suficiente para llegar aquí por lo menos. Bien hecho".

Naruto se sonrojó por los elogios. "Estaba justo en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto".

"Lo estabas haciendo", dijo Neko, saliendo de la habitación al último. La mujer se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos.

Se sintió un poco incómodo porque la mujer enmascarada solo lo estaba mirando. Finalmente no pudo hablar. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

Él fue respondido cuando Neko inclinó su máscara hasta la parte superior de su cabeza revelando su rostro y un nombre 'Uzuki Yugao Lv?'. Estaba fascinado cuando vio su rostro, era hermosa y sus ojos mostraban una gratitud tan asombrosa que era abrumadora. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de un rojo brillante. Él se sorprendió aún más cuando la mujer le puso una mano en cada lado de la cara y lo besó. Realmente, realmente lo besé.

"¿Qué ... qué fue eso?" preguntó tontamente cuando el beso terminó.

"Usted salvó a un hombre que amo más que la vida misma. Esa fue mi forma de decir gracias de una manera que hace absolutamente seguro de que usted entiende lo agradecido que estoy," explicó Yugao, entonces ella se enderezó de nuevo, deslizó la máscara de vuelta sobre su rostro, ocultándolo de la vista y su nombre se remonta a 'Neko Lv?'. Sin decir una palabra, regresó a la habitación del hospital.

"Wow" dijo Naruto, entendiendo su declaración y apreciando ese beso en una sola palabra.

"Eres un pequeño bastardo afortunado", se quejó Jiraiya.

Naruto se rió entre dientes y se sonrojó después del comentario de Jiraiya.

"Vamos palo de golf, vamos, tienes un informe para dar al anciano. Y cuanto antes de que se han hecho, el pronto pueda volver a su apartamento. No puedo esperar para decirle a Asuma y Karin sobre este ," Él rió.

"¿Qué? No, no hagas eso Ero-Sennin, nunca escucharé el final por Karin".

"Ah, y ¿qué vas a darme para que no hable de eso?" se burló Jiraiya, riendo todo el camino.

"Soy tu ahijado, me lo debes a mí", gritó Naruto.

"Es porque eres mi ahijado, debería estar extendiendo esto por todo Konoha. Debes estar orgullosa, no todos los días recibes tu primer beso de un hotty como ese".

"Maldito seas, Ero-Sennin", gritó Naruto, recibiendo más risas del pervertido.

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV32 **Siguiente nivel:** 77.51%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 6663/6663

 **CP:** 5021/5021

 **STR:** 114 (36.40) = 150.40

 **VIT:** 97 (249.25) = 346.25

 **DEX:** 114 (86.42) = 200.42

 **INT:** 73 (109.13) = 182.13

 **WIS:** 71 (62.13) = 133.13

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 239 (59.75) = 298.75

 **SPD:** 79 (128.63) = 207.63

 **Estado: Heredero del clan Uzumaki** (+100 VIT, +100 INT, + 150% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Habilidad), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Líder de inspiración** (+ 25% para experimentar ganancia en cualquier equipo del que formas parte), **Kamikaze** (-25% de coste para futon jutsu, + 20% de daño para futon jutsu)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Su familia ahora se ha revelado y el legado de su origen es algo de lo que se puede sentir mayor orgullo, es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato y el Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Kushina. Pero eso todavía deja la pregunta, ¿cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 26

 **Ryo:** 454650


	28. Chapter 28

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

"Y eso es lo que escuché", terminó Naruto, sentado frente al anciano.

"Bien hecho, Naruto-kun, muy, muy bien hecho", elogió Sarutobi. "Entonces, parece que Kabuto definitivamente es un espía. ¿Pero para quién?"

"Entonces, él solo estaba en el examen para espiar a los competidores. Pero ¿por qué estaba tan concentrado en Sasuke? ¿Como Orochimaru? ¿Podía trabajar para Orochimaru?"

"Es una conclusión lógica, aunque no tenemos ninguna prueba. Lo único que sabemos con certeza es que lo enviaron a los exámenes de chuunin para reunir información y que su objetivo principal era Uchiha Sasuke".

 **Finalización del objetivo oculto de la búsqueda otorgado: 100000 Exp**

 **Alerta de búsqueda oculta: el misterio de Kabuto**

 **Descubre los muchos secretos que rodean a Yakushi Kabuto.**

 **Objetivos ocultos:**

 **Atrae la atención del Proctor sobre las actividades de Yakushi.**

 **Descubre la intención de Kabuto de participar en el Examen de selección de Chuunin**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 10000000 Exp**

 **Título: Tantei**

 **100000 Exp por objetivo oculto.**

Naruto habría aplaudido el objetivo de la misión completada, pero basado en el estado de ánimo en la sala no habría sido apropiado o apreciado.

"Por ahora, ve a casa", ordenó Sarutobi.

"Sé furtivo al respecto", ordenó Jiraiya.

"¿Cómo está él?" preguntó Sarutobi, mientras Naruto se iba.

Naruto no pudo escuchar más cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. El viaje a casa fue tranquilo, con un montón de cambios en la imagen y el doble, incluso un poco de furtivamente transparente. Furtivamente transparente que acaba de pasar por Chouji y Shikamaru disfrutando de una comida.

"Entonces, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento con tu padre?" Shikamaru preguntó.

Naruto sabía entonces que probablemente debería darse a conocer o incluso simplemente irse, pero esta era una oportunidad para aprender sobre el entrenamiento de Chouji.

"Está bien, mi tamaño de cambio es mucho más rápido y mi padre incluso me enseñó algunas técnicas de puntos", respondió.

"¿Cualquier cosa buena?"

"Esa misma técnica de armadura que Naruto conoce. También me enseñó una habilidad de temblor para alterar el equilibrio de los oponentes llamada [Furue no jutsu]. Es realmente genial, pisotear el suelo para derribar a alguien y luego clavarlo con un puño gigante. mucha diversión. He estado practicando en los jabalíes en el campo de entrenamiento 12. "

"Bonito."

 **Quest Alert: la información es poder**

 **Reúna inteligencia sobre sus oponentes potenciales para la ronda final del examen.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Aprende [Toton Jutsu].**

 **Obtiene 50 niveles para [Toton Jutsu].**

 **Reúne información sobre tus primeros oponentes de la tercera ronda sin que te atrapen.**

 **Reúne información sobre al menos otros tres posibles oponentes de la tercera ronda sin que te atrapen. (1/3)**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000**

 **100000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

"¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

"Bueno, al principio mi madre estaba enojada porque dejé durante las preliminares, pero luego no estaba tan enojada cuando descubrió a Gaara. Ese tipo es un hijo de puta asustadizo", se quejó Shikamaru. "Desde entonces, entre ella y mi papá apenas he tenido un momento de descanso".

"Eso apesta, tan aterrador como lo es Gaara, creo que preferiría enfrentarlo a él que a tu madre", bromeó Chouji.

"Mi madre puede regañar mucho, pero al menos no me matará, al menos no creo que lo haga".

Chouji se rió entre dientes. "Cierto."

Naruto tuvo que luchar duro para no reírse de la broma, y decidió que ahora sería un buen momento para que se fuera.

El resto del camino a casa transcurrió sin problemas o se cruzó con cualquiera de sus amigos o posibles oponentes. Aún así, fue una buena tarde para caminar.

Al entrar en su departamento, encontró a Karin esperando en la mesa de la cocina.

"Finalmente estás en casa, ¿dónde diablos estabas? Me muero de hambre aquí".

"Podrías haberte hecho algo en tu departamento".

"Sí, pero eso requiere esfuerzo y estoy cansado de entrenar hoy".

"Tus excusas se están haciendo viejas, Karin. Debes empezar a cuidarte. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando salga del pueblo para una misión?"

"No se trata de no poder cuidarme solo", protestó.

"Entonces pruébalo", dijo Naruto, yendo a su gabinete y pescando un ramen instantáneo dormido, luego llenando una tetera con agua y poniéndola en la estufa para hervir.

"No como mucho ramen", protestó Karin.

"Esto es para mí, estás solo". Estaba cansado de que Karin se marchara de él, en su mayor parte, normalmente no le importaba, pero por alguna razón esta noche ella insistió demasiado esta vez.

"Eso es tan grosero", casi le gritó.

"Habla por ti. No he sido más que generosa contigo y así es como me tratas?"

Karin se enfureció silenciosamente por un minuto. "Bien, creo que he estado tomando un poco de ... ventaja de tu bondad pero no estoy acostumbrado. La gente nunca ha hecho nada por mí antes. Estoy esperando que te conviertas en ellos".

"¿Alguna vez pensaste que quizás al tomar ventaja de mí, me haría tratarte como ellos? No es que lo haría, pero ... bueno ... de todos modos. Deja de aprovecharte de mí, somos familia y deberíamos actuar me gusta. Así que haré un trato contigo. Haré el desayuno todos los días mientras esté en casa, pero tú eres responsable de la cena y estamos a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Trato? "

Karin frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en lo que Naruto dijo. Nunca antes había podido aprovecharse de nadie, siempre era ella la que se aprovechaba. Lo que odiaba entonces ¿por qué Naruto no odiaría que ella se estuviera aprovechando de él? "Lo siento, Naruto-nisan. No me gustó cuando Kusa se aprovechó de mí, nunca debería haber hecho lo mismo contigo. Así que, voy a aceptar tu trato y darles las gracias".

"Está bien, entonces esta noche, ¿te gustaría tomar un ramen instantáneo?"

"Claro, me aseguraré de ir a la tienda de comestibles mañana".

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

"Entonces, ¿a quién te queda?" Preguntó Jiraiya después de Asuma, Karin y clones estaban fuera de la puerta.

"Todavía necesito obtener información sobre Gaara. Aparte de eso, pude buscar a Chouji en el camino de regreso desde la oficina del anciano. Me gustaría obtener información sobre Neji mientras estoy en ello".

"¿Quién más?"

"Lee, Kiba, Shino y Kankuro", respondió Naruto.

"Bien, entonces Lee debería ser muy fácil de explorar. Él estará con Gai en el campo de entrenamiento 4. Neji será mucho más difícil de alcanzar, su Byakugan verá a través de tu [Toton Jutsu], el Aburame e Inuzuka probablemente también Su mejor apuesta es obtener la información de sus amigos y asociados. Personas con las que podrían haber entrenado. Kankuro y Gaara tomarán algún trabajo, la delegación de Suna, o al menos los que llegaron a esta ronda se han quedado en su hotel, sin irse una vez ".

"Entonces, necesito entrar", dijo Naruto.

"Tal vez, pero tal vez puedas hablar con algunos de los visitantes de Suna que han venido a ver la final, te sorprendería la cantidad de información que puedes obtener de esa manera".

"Esto no va a ser fácil ¿verdad?"

"No, pero las cosas que más valen la pena no son fáciles. Ahora vete de aquí", ordenó Jiraiya.

Naruto gimió y se escabulló de su edificio, necesitaba información y sabía que las mejores oportunidades estaban con Tenten para obtener detalles sobre Neji y tal vez incluso un poco sobre Lee.

Naruto entró en Higurashi y sintió que su Henge instantáneamente se despojó para su sorpresa. "¿Que demonios?"

"Sellos anti-henge", respondió Tenten desde detrás del mostrador. "Te sorprendería saber cuántos estudiantes de la academia se cuelan por aquí buscando por qué no tienen nada que comprar. Entonces, ¿por qué fueron así?"

Naruto frunció el ceño, no estaba contento de que su disfraz se rompiera tan fácilmente, pero ahora que estaba aquí solo tendría que sacar lo mejor de él. "De hecho, vine a verte, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera".

"Ah, y ¿de qué me quieres ver? ¿No estás aquí para confesar tu amor eterno, algo así de estúpido eres?"

"Negativo", dijo Naruto sin rodeos. "De hecho, esperaba obtener algo de tu información".

"Ah, ¿y qué información quieres de mi pequeño yo?"

"Neji y Lee, ambos están en la final y hay una posibilidad de que tenga que pelear contra uno de ellos en la final. Quiero obtener información sobre en qué se han estado entrenando".

"¿Esperas que traicione a mis compañeros de equipo?" preguntó Tenten rotundamente.

"No los traicionen, junten información para ellos. Llámelo un intercambio de información. Ya tengo información valiosa que podría interesarles".

"Lo siento, no estoy interesado. Ahora si eso es todo, puedes irte", señaló sin rodeos a la puerta, mirándolo.

"Bueno, eso no funcionó", se quejó Naruto. "Oh, bueno, ¿está tu papá aquí?"

Tenten mantuvo su mirada pero le gritó de todos modos. "Papá, Uzumaki está aquí".

Tan pronto como salió Hiten, Tenten se retiró a la habitación de atrás.

"¿Qué hiciste para enojarla?"

"Estaba tratando de obtener algo de inteligencia utilizable sobre Neji y Lee. No esperaba que mi henge fuera despojada tan repentinamente cuando entré. Tuve que pensar en mis pies y me caí".

"Morón", dijo Hiten. "Deberías haber hablado conmigo".

"¿Tú? Pero ... ¿por qué tú?"

"Tenten es una buena chica, trabaja duro y todo eso, pero está enamorada de ese chico Hyuuga y francamente, ese niño me asusta. Siempre es el destino y el destino. Tiene que ser pisoteado y si puedo hacer algo para facilitar eso, entonces estaré feliz de hacerlo. En cuanto a Lee, estás solo para eso. Lee es un buen chico, raro como el infierno pero es un buen chico ".

"Dulce, entonces ¿qué puedes decirme sobre Neji?"

"No tan rápido, todavía no hemos hablado de los precios".

"Price, ¿vas a hacer que te pague por información?"

"La información no es gratuita. No hay garantías de que pelear contra Neji, ¿por qué debería regalar algo tan valioso?"

"¿Entonces qué quieres?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Qué tienes?"

"Un poco más de 400k en Ryo", respondió.

"Manten tu dinero chico, dije lo que tienes" Sé que has estado cazando esas mutaciones de chakra durante mucho tiempo, incluso has traído algunas de las cosas que has recibido aquí, nunca recogiste lo que hecho para ti, pero esa es tu pérdida ".

"¿Qué significa mi pérdida?"

"No viniste a buscarlos, los vendí, tienes treinta días para recoger pedidos personalizados, luego los vengo para recuperar mi dinero. Así que es un comienzo para pagarme, ya que obtuve un pequeño beneficio". de ellos, veamos qué más tienes? "

Naruto no estaba contento con los artículos perdidos, pero estaba feliz de deshacerse de los materiales de fabricación que no podía usar en lugar de usar su dinero. Ninguna de las cosas que Hiten dijo que podría hacer que realmente le interesara a Naruto de todos modos, probablemente hubiera terminado vendiéndola. Y para que Naruto usara cualquiera de los materiales él mismo, tendría que deshacerse de su habilidad [Fuinjutsu] para obtener una habilidad que podría hacer. Abriendo su inventario, sacó la seda de araña y luego colocó la quitina de los cangrejos en el suelo, ya que simplemente no cabía en el mostrador. Aún necesitaba que Sakura le quitara la mitad de la quitina.

"¡Santo cielo! Eso es mucho chitin, ¿de dónde sacaste todo?"

"Cuando estuvimos en Nami hace un tiempo, Sakura-chan y yo encontramos una cueva marina llena de cosas. Cultivábamos esa cosa por más de un mes".

"Está bien, tomaré todo menos 40 de quitina", dijo Hiten.

"¿No es eso mucho?"

"¿No es valiosa la información?"

"Trato", respondió Naruto rápidamente. "De todos modos, siempre puedo obtener todas esas cosas de nuevo".

"Si lo haces, compraré cualquiera que no planeas usar. Hablando de eso, te compraré la última de esas quitinas por cada 1000 ryo".

"¿Qué puedes hacer con eso?"

"Es un refuerzo de armadura. Puedo agregarlo a cualquier equipo en esta tienda y aumentar su valor defensivo sin agregar ningún peso extra", explicó Hiten.

"¿Cuántas piezas se necesitarían para reforzar todo mi equipo?"

"Abrigo, pantalones, antebrazos y espinilla, unas veinte piezas. Te digo algo, te cambiaré uno por uno. Aplicaré las veinte piezas a tu equipo por las veinte monedas restantes. ¿Trato?"

"Trato", dijo Naruto de nuevo.

"Está bien, así que deja tu equipo conmigo y lo tendré listo en una semana".

"Um, no tengo ninguna otra ropa conmigo", dijo Naruto ganando cautelosamente una risa llena de vientre de Hiten.

El hombre entró en la tienda y se puso una simple camisa de manga larga y un pantalón negro, lanzándoselo a Naruto.

"Eso le costará 5000 ryo, es lo más barato que puedo hacer".

Naruto pagó al hombre. "¿Tienes un vestuario?"

Señaló hacia la esquina donde el baño estaba dando a Naruto una mirada que decía mucho.

"Bien, vuelvo enseguida", el chico se apresuró a entrar y cambió. Cuando regresó, dejó su equipo sobre el mostrador. "Se siente raro no tener todas mis cosas conmigo".

"Lo superarás", dijo Hiten. "Ahora, en cuanto a mi información".

"Soy todo oídos", dijo Naruto, acercándose ".

"Entonces, por lo que Tenten me ha contado sobre Neji, es realmente bueno. Aparentemente, el chico incluso revirtió algunas de las mejores técnicas de la rama principal, algo llamado Kaiten y Hakke. Estoy seguro de que puedes preguntar por más información sobre ellos, pero por su tono es realmente un gran problema ".

"No, esa es una gran información", dijo Naruto. "Puedo usar eso. Ya lo he visto luchar una vez, incluso vi ese Kaiten, pero puedo preguntar sobre la otra técnica".

 **Quest Alert: la información es poder**

 **Reúna inteligencia sobre sus oponentes potenciales para la ronda final del examen.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Aprende [Toton Jutsu].**

 **Obtiene 50 niveles para [Toton Jutsu].**

 **Reúne información sobre tus primeros oponentes de la tercera ronda sin que te atrapen.**

 **Reúne información sobre al menos otros tres posibles oponentes de la tercera ronda sin que te atrapen. (2/3)**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000**

 **100000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

"Está bien, luego te veré en una semana para recoger tu equipo".

"Entendido, te veo luego", dijo Naruto, saliendo de la tienda con un pequeño rebote en su paso.

Rápidamente se metió en el callejón más cercano y cambió su apariencia nuevamente. Su siguiente parada fue Lee y el campo de entrenamiento cuatro.

Naruto escuchó los golpes rítmicos de los puñetazos y patadas de Lee antes de llegar a cerrarse y en el instante en que lo escuchó se volvió transparente. Furtivamente en el campo era fácil, ganando cualquier cosa que valiera la pena no. Se sentó allí durante horas viendo a Lee latir en un registro de entrenamiento.

"¡Yosha! ' gritó Gai cuando llegó.

"Gai-sensei", gritó Lee, corriendo hacia su sensei.

Naruto fue testigo de algo después que una vez más atormentaría sus pesadillas, algo que realmente deseaba poder ver. Si no intentaba esconderse, estaría gritando de dolor mientras intentaba sacarse los propios ojos.

"Lee, mi estudiante más joven. ¿Has terminado tus cinco mil golpes y patadas?"

"Sí, Gai-sensei".

"¡Yosha, realmente ardes con las llamas de la juventud! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mi maravilloso estudiante!"

"¡Gracias, Gai-sensei! ¿En qué estará trabajando hoy?"

"Te daré la opción, ¿vamos a empujar tus llamas de juventud y desatar la siguiente puerta juvenil o más extremadamente acondicionado?"

"¿Puedo recuperarme a tiempo para la final si abro la próxima puerta?"

"Hmm, es juvenil ser cauteloso y no permitir que tus llamas de primavera ardan sin restricción. Pero creo que si puedes lograr la próxima puerta hoy, deberías ser recuperado a tiempo para la final".

"Hmm, ¿qué actividad juvenil quieres que hagamos para el acondicionamiento extremo?" preguntó Lee.

Naruto no entendió lo que querían decir con puertas, pero pensó que tenía algo que ver con taijutsu.

"¡Yosha, podemos avivar las llamas de la juventud con un centenar de vueltas alrededor del pueblo en nuestras manos y si no podemos hacer eso haremos diez mil flexiones de manos y si no podemos hacer eso haremos veinte mil empujones en cuclillas!" gritó Gai, demasiado emocionado por lo que sonaba como el infierno.

Lee gritó de emoción. "¡Sensei, empujemos nuestras llamas de juventud y crezca lo suficientemente fuerte como para permanecer en el eterno tiempo de primavera de la juventud!"

Naruto no estaba exactamente seguro de lo que Lee acababa de decir, pero basó en que el chico se metió en una parada de manos y salió corriendo del claro seguido por un lloroso Gai que pensó que iban con condicionamiento. No respondió la pregunta de Naruto sobre las puertas, pero definitivamente podía obtener la respuesta de Jiraiya.

 **Quest Alert: la información es poder**

 **Reúna inteligencia sobre sus oponentes potenciales para la ronda final del examen.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Aprende [Toton Jutsu].**

 **Obtiene 50 niveles para [Toton Jutsu].**

 **Reúne información sobre tus primeros oponentes de la tercera ronda sin que te atrapen.**

 **Reúne información sobre al menos otros tres posibles oponentes de la tercera ronda sin que te atrapen. (3/3)**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000**

 **100000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

Naruto se sorprendió al ver que eso contaba por sus requisitos de recopilación de información, pero la búsqueda no le dio un premio de finalización. Entonces, o bien no terminaría hasta que la final realmente comenzara o se rompiera. . . así que tuvo más tiempo para explorar la búsqueda, tal vez encontrar los objetivos adicionales.

Con eso, Naruto dejó atrás el campo de entrenamiento, aún necesitaba información sobre Kiba y Shino, pero ellos lo sentirían venir, así que tendría que pensar más sobre cómo obtener información sobre ellos, pero por ahora, estaba seguro de que podría encontrar algunos comerciantes. de Suna.

Una vez más, Naruto estaba trabajando en su camino a través de la aldea, cambiando las imágenes al azar mientras se abría camino a través de los diversos callejones y calles laterales.

"Tarde", saludó Naruto a uno de los tenderos cerca del hotel del equipo Suna.

"Tarde, ¿puedo traerte algo?"

"Solo curiosidad, ¿has visto mucho de ellos?" le pidió que indicara el hotel.

"No, es extraño, ninguno de ellos abandona ese hotel. Uno pensaría que pasarían el tiempo entrenando o haciendo compras".

"¿Qué hay de los comerciantes Suna, no se quedan en el mismo lugar?"

"Otra rareza, te digo, mi amigo Sabumachu, dirige un hotel en el otro lado de la aldea, dijo que todos los comerciantes de Suna parecen estar allí. La historia que me contó es que los comerciantes de Suna estaban aterrorizados de estar demasiado cerca de el 'demonio' si crees tal cosa ".

"Eh, eso es extraño. Bien, gracias por la información", dejó un pequeño consejo para el comerciante, dándole las gracias por la información.

Entonces, volvía al otro extremo del pueblo en busca de los mercaderes Suna, obviamente sabían algo. No pasó mucho tiempo para encontrar a los comerciantes, todos ellos bebiendo y hablando en grande sobre el próximo torneo. En realidad, no tenía que preguntarles nada, todos hablaban abiertamente de eso. Ellos se compadecieron de los fallidos intentos de asesinato, hablaron sobre su arena y el demonio en él. También celebraron todo el dinero que iban a hacer apostando por el "demonio" intocable con una piel de arena tan dura que nadie jamás lo habría rasguñado.

Obtener información sobre Kankuro, el hermano del demonio fue un poco más difícil y terminó costándole una buena dosis de ryo comprándoles bebidas para aflojar sus labios. Aún así, no sabían mucho, pero él fue muy elogiado por su Kugutsu y que aparentemente ya podía controlar hasta tres títeres a la vez. Naruto también aprendió que era un gran problema para él poder controlar tantos a la vez.

También escuchó un montón de quejas sobre lo difícil que era obtener pases del Kazekage para asistir, cómo había apenas un octavo de la cantidad de pases entregados para el último examen de Chuunin en Konoha hace un par de años. Información que se sumó a la sospecha de la reunión de la noche anterior que él había escuchado.

"¿Entonces, cómo te fue?" preguntó Jiraiya, cuando Naruto entró a su departamento.

"Bien", dijo Naruto, luego pasó tiempo elaborando lo que sabía.

"Ese maldito idiota Gai", se quejó Jiraiya en voz alta. "¿Qué demonios está pensando ese hombre enseñando a un genin cómo abrir las puertas celestiales?"

"¿Cuáles son las puertas celestiales?"

"Toda persona con chakra tiene ocho centros de chakra en el cuerpo conocidos como las puertas celestiales. Con el entrenamiento, una persona puede aprender a abrir esas puertas".

"¿Qué sucede cuando abren esas puertas?"

"Solo una puerta, puede duplicar la velocidad, la fuerza y la destreza de un especialista en taijutsu. Abre las ocho a la vez y durante unos treinta segundos serás un dios en la tierra, y no mucho después de eso, estarás muerto. La mayoría de la gente puede Manejar la apertura de una sola puerta celestial, por el sonido de lo que has escuchado, Lee puede abrir varias puertas. Lo convierte en un oponente muy peligroso ".

"Entonces, ¿cómo peleo contra él?"

"Eso es lo que necesitas averiguar", dijo Jiraiya. "Puedo darte las habilidades y entrenarte un poco, pero cuando comience la pelea, necesitas saber lo que vas a hacer. Y estás asumiendo que Lee aún estará en la pelea en ese punto. Mira el Al otro lado del paréntesis, Hyuuga Neji se enfrentará a Aburame Shino, Neji probablemente gane esa pelea. Lee contra Kankuro, Lee hará un hoyo en Kankuro lo suficientemente grande como para que un Akimichi lo atraviese. Eso enfrentará a Lee contra Neji, si Lee usa las puertas para luchar contra Neji, él debería ganar, pero cuando termine la pelea también lo hará Lee. No podrá pelear durante una semana después de eso, y eso es suponiendo que no destruya ningún hueso de sus propios músculos aplastándolos mientras está bajo La influencia.

"Luego está tu soporte. Chouji luchará contra Kiba en una pelea que podría ir en cualquier dirección, al menos hasta que obtengas más inteligencia sobre Kiba y cualquier cosa que haya aprendido este mes. Luego están tú y Uchiha y será mejor que pisotees una agujero de barro en esa pequeña mierda seguida por Gaara. Sabes a lo que te enfrentas con Gaara, he hecho todo lo posible para prepararte para él, pero todavía tienes que pelear con él y tienes que ganar o podría significar algo cosas realmente malas ".

"De acuerdo, todavía necesito ayuda con la inteligencia sobre Kiba y Shino, pero el resto comenzaré a tratar de encontrar una estrategia", dijo Naruto.

"Tienes amigos, ¿no? ¿Has pensado en enlistar a alguno de ellos?"

Naruto parpadeó como un búho, ni siquiera lo había considerado. Sabía que si le pedía ayuda a Shikamaru, probablemente lo haría, pero cualquier inteligencia que reuniera también compartiría con Chouji. Sakura también podría ayudar, si presionó a Ino para obtener información, incluso para cotillear, entonces puede agregarle algo de valor a su trabajo de espía.

"Así que regresa, pero antes de hacerlo, aprende ese [Uzumaki Fuinjutsu] libro de habilidades. Tu clon se ha aburrido de su mente desde que alcanzó el nivel máximo o el nivel máximo o como sea que lo llames".

Naruto no dudó en abrir su inventario y sacar el libro.

 **Has obtenido el libro de habilidades [Uzumaki Beginner Fuinjutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto tocó el botón de aceptar de inmediato.

 **Has mejorado tu habilidad [Fuinjutsu] a [Uzumaki Fuinjutsu]**

 **[Uzumaki Fuinjutsu (activo) Lv60 Exp 0.00% CP: 20]**

Una habilidad profesional que te permite crear sellos que se pueden usar para mejorar tu equipo, fabricar explosivos o simplemente sellar cosas para más adelante. Los sellos de Uzumaki son parte de la leyenda. La creatividad y el ingenio que ponen en cada sello es la envidia de los maestros en todas partes.

"Bien", comentó Naruto. "Está bien, entonces el clon puede ir a trabajar ahora y voy a buscar a Shikamaru".

Naruto encontró a Shikamaru con la suficiente facilidad, estaba en casa, luciendo absolutamente agotado. Su madre supervisando su entrenamiento, detrás de su casa.

"Naruto-kun," saludó a su madre, envolviéndolo en un abrazo aplastante. "Muchas gracias por salvar la vida de mi Shika-chan".

"Claro" dijo Naruto. "En cualquier momento."

"Oh, debes quedarte a cenar, haré carne de venado".

"Claro", dijo Naruto de nuevo, sin saber muy bien qué más podía o debería decir.

Y entonces, de repente, Yoshino se había ido.

"¿Lo que acaba de suceder?"

"Mi madre", gimió Shikamaru.

"¿Y Shika-chan?"

"No vuelvas a llamarme así otra vez", ordenó Shikamaru, no había lugar para burlarse en su tono de voz.

"Está bien, está bien, tómalo con calma".

"Entonces, ¿qué te atrae?"

"Necesito tu ayuda", respondió honestamente.

"¿Con que?"

"Necesito información", respondió honestamente.

"¿Información sobre qué?"

"Mis oponentes potenciales".

"No te daré ninguna información sobre Chouji".

"Y no estoy pidiendo información sobre Chouji, puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. Lo que necesito es inteligencia sobre Kiba y Shino. Conozco los fundamentos de sus talentos y habilidades, pero no los suficientes, especialmente si aprendieron algo nuevo. mes ", explicó Naruto. "Si puedes obtener algo de inteligencia sobre ellos, puedes compartirlo con Chouji, de hecho lo alentaría".

"¿Y qué hay para mí?" preguntó Shikamaru. Aparentemente, Shika no estaba haciendo ningún puñetazo esta noche.

"¿Ayudar a tus amigos no es suficiente?"

"Lo es, solo pensé que vería si pudiera conseguir que me ayudes con algo más".

"Oh, ¿eso es todo? Claro, ¿con qué necesitas ayuda?"

"Solo invítame a un equipo para que pueda verificar algo".

Naruto lo hizo sin decir nada y luego vio a Shikamaru abrirse paso a través de varias pantallas de datos y luego cerrarlas todas.

"Bien, estoy bien ahora, puedes disolver el equipo".

Naruto estaba sorprendido. "¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí, vi lo que necesitaba".

Entonces Naruto lo descubrió. "Estabas revisando mi información, ¿verdad?"

"Sip", respondió Shikamaru.

"¿Así que me darás la inteligencia Chouji pero no al revés? Eso no es muy agradable o justo".

"Nunca dije que se lo daría a Chouji. Quería saber para el día de la final, tal vez hacer una apuesta o dos. También está ocurriendo algo más y necesito saber dónde están mis aliados".

Naruto asintió, lo entendió. Y se alegró de que Shika no traicionara su amistad.

"Ven en unos días, veré lo que puedo averiguar sobre el entrenamiento de Kiba y Shino".

"De acuerdo, ahora vamos a entrar y unirnos a tu familia para la cena".

"Hablando de familia, ¿cómo van las cosas con Karin?"

"Bien, hemos llegado a algunas cuestiones delicadas y problemáticas, pero creo que estamos empezando a conocernos realmente. Creo que nos hemos vuelto más como hermanos, así que diría que las cosas están bien. "

"Alegra oírlo."

"Vamos ustedes dos, la cena está lista", llamó Yoshino, interrumpiendo cualquier discusión adicional.

 **Finalización del objetivo de bonificación: 100000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: Preparación t-minus 30: 00: 00: 00.00**

 **Entrene más duro de lo que alguna vez haya entrenado antes para prepararse para la Etapa 3 del Examen de Selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Aprende [Kuchiyose no Jutsu]. ***

 **Aprende [Chakra A]. ***

 **Aprende [Futon Affinity]. ***

 **Aprende 3 futon jutsu.**

 **Aprende 2 doton jutsu.**

 **Gana 10 niveles para [Fuinjutsu]. ***

 **Gana 5 niveles.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Gana 25 niveles a [Fuinjutsu].**

 **?**

 **Obtener 1 Toad Familiar. ***

 **Premio de finalización: 500000 Exp**

 **Estado de ánimo** " **preparado" para el día de la final.**

 **100000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **Beneficio de estado** " **Underprepared" para el día de la final.**

Eso sorprendió a Naruto. Realmente no esperaba que la búsqueda de bonificación fuera algo tan simple.

"¿Vienes?" preguntó Shikamaru, viendo a Naruto congelarse.

"Huh, oh, sí, lo siento, actualización de la misión", respondió, poniéndose al día con Shikamaru.

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

"De acuerdo, mocoso, volvamos al entrenamiento de hoy", saludó Jiraiya al grupo mientras entraba por la ventana de Naruto.

Naruto le dio a Jiraiya una mirada divertida, todavía no tenía información sobre Shino o Kiba.

"Dale tiempo, tenemos que terminar esa búsqueda de entrenamiento, todavía necesitas otra técnica de futon y doton ¿no?"

"Sí, lo hago, pero todavía tengo dos semanas, ¿no?"

"Pasarán dos semanas antes de que te des cuenta, confía en mí en esto".

"Buenos días", interrumpió Asuma, entrando al departamento. Parecía especialmente desaliñado esta mañana y no tenía un cigarrillo apagado en la esquina de la boca, algo que se había convertido en estándar cuando Asuma entraba.

"Alguien tuvo una buena noche", comentó Jiraiya, sonriendo como si supiera algo.

"Ooh, ¿Asuma-sensei tuvo suerte?" preguntó Karin, de repente se centró por completo en el hombre. "¡Lo hizo! ¡Tuvo suerte!"

Asuma al menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

"¿Estaba ella bien?" preguntó Karin.

"¿Dime las posiciones? ¿Eras experimental?

"¿Al menos la sacaste?" preguntó Karin.

"¿Fuiste abajo? ¿Lo hizo?"

"¡Está bien, es suficiente!" gritó Asuma, el pobre hombre parecía terriblemente avergonzado.

"Tengo que vivir con esto, deberías sentirte afortunado", dijo Naruto.

"Sigo pensando que tienes que decirme cuándo planeas tener tu trío con Neko y Hayate-sensei", dijo Karin.

"¿Podemos irnos?" suplicó Naruto.

Asuma, afortunadamente, se apiadó de él haciendo que ambos desaparecieran con shunshin.

"Muchas gracias, Asuma-sensei".

"No hay problema, también tenía que salir de allí".

"De todos modos, ahora que has vuelto a entrenar aquí, puedes convocar a tus dos sapos y dejarlos entrenar sin importar cómo entrenan".

"¿Quieres clones de nuevo?"

"Todavía no, primero tengo una nueva habilidad para ti".

"Ooh, ¿scroll?"

"No para este, en este tendrás que trabajar. Pero, si aprendes esto, puedo enseñarte algo increíblemente increíble, si me lo digo yo mismo", se jactó un poco Asuma. Estaba claro que estaba ansioso por enseñar hoy.

"Bien, ¿qué tienes para mí?"

"Manipulación de la naturaleza", respondió.

"¿No es eso una habilidad jounin?"

"No necesariamente. La mayoría de los shinobi no lo aprenden hasta que se convierten en Jounin o están a punto de convertirse en Jounin. Pero no es necesario que domines esto para aprender lo que estoy enseñando, solo busca una base en él".

"Bien, entonces, ¿cómo empiezo?"

Asuma le tendió una hoja. "Corta eso a la mitad".

Naruto buscó un kunai solo para que Asuma lo detuviera.

"Usa tu chakra", ordenó.

"¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?"

"Así", Asuma luego puso una hoja entre dos dedos.

Naruto vio una pequeña llamarada de chakra desde la mano de Asuma seguida por Asuma dejar caer la hoja, que se cortó limpiamente por la mitad. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"[Kaze Seishitsu Henka], necesitas moler tu chakra contra sí mismo, haciéndolo más delgado y más delgado, afinándolo tanto como sea posible".

"Eso suena duro", dijo Naruto.

 **Quest Alert: corta la hoja**

 **Transforma tu chakra en chakra a la luz del viento para cortar una hoja por la mitad.**

 **Objetivo:**

 **Aprende [Kaze Seishitsu Henka]**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000 Exp**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

"Es difícil, es muy, muy difícil. Es tan difícil que toma algunos años shinobi aprender una sola manipulación de la naturaleza, y mucho menos dominar una. Por lo tanto, recomendaría hacer tantos clones como sea posible y ponerlos en la tarea. Seguro que saben disipar si hacen algún progreso para que el conocimiento se pueda compartir ".

Naruto asintió. Así que hizo un clon y se dividió en diez clones con quinientos CP cada uno, agarrando una hoja cada uno. Mientras lo hacían y se ponían a trabajar, Naruto reponía su Chakra y formaba más clones.

"No te olvides de convocar a tus amigos sapos".

"Oh, sí", dijo Naruto, convocando a dos sapos un momento después.

"Naruto-nisan," aplaudió Gamatatsu.

"¿Qué hay, hermano?" saludó a Gamakichi.

"Hola chicos", saludó Naruto a la pareja, lanzándoles a cada uno un caramelo. "Entonces, más capacitación hoy, hazlo".

"Impresionante, quería jugar", se quejó Tatsu.

"Cállate, Tatsu, somos Gama Shinobi, actúa así", reprendió Kichi.

"Pero Kichi-nisan", lloriqueó Tatsu, luciendo triste y tal vez un poco decepcionado.

"Cállate, Tatsu, vámonos," ordenó Kichi, alejándose de Naruto, Tatsu seguido a regañadientes.

"Ustedes trabajan mucho hoy y les daré dulces extra esta noche cuando terminemos el entrenamiento", les sobornó Naruto. Kichi realmente no necesitaba el soborno, pero Tatsu sí y no podía simplemente prometerle a Tatsu, así que tenía que prometerles a los dos solo por el hecho de hacerlos trabajar más duro. Había una razón por la que no había convocado al pequeño sapo amarillo más a menudo, incluso tan útil como lo era con sus secreciones curativas.

Naruto convocó por primera vez a Gamatatsu un día después de llamar por primera vez a Kichi. El pequeño sapo amarillo con marcas anaranjadas era un cobarde. No le gustaba pelear, quería comer todo el tiempo. Entonces, cuando Naruto tuvo que elegir un camino para el pequeño, fue una decisión fácil convertirlo en un sanador. Desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente dependiendo de cómo lo mires, la primera habilidad de curación fue una habilidad que aplicaba chakra a una glándula en el cuerpo de Tatsu para hacer que secretara un aceite sanador a través de su piel. Mientras Gamatatsu estuviera en contacto con su cuerpo, sanaría continuamente a Naruto mientras tuviera chakra. Fue repugnante pero efectivo.

De todos modos, con los sapos haciendo lo suyo, Naruto había vuelto a rellenar su chakra entre los clones reproductores. Cuando había más de cien clones trabajando, Naruto fue a ayudar a Kichi y Tatsu con su entrenamiento.

"Nisan, ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto?" se quejó Tatsu.

"Para que tu curación funcione, tienes que mantenerte en contacto conmigo. Ahora mismo, eres demasiado pequeño para que yo pueda cabalgar, así que debes subirte a mí. Si te caes, no podrás hacerlo. para curarme, ¿verdad?

"No supongo que no."

"Está bien, entonces, Kichi, haz tu mejor esfuerzo para noquearlo con tu Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu? Tatsu, me agarras mientras hago mi mejor esfuerzo para esquivarlo".

"Está bien", dijo Tatsu con dudas. El pequeño sapo claramente carecía de confianza.

Así que Naruto trabajó con el pequeño sapo, reemplazando sus clones cuando se disiparon después de un pequeño éxito. Eventualmente Jiraiya y Karin se unieron a ellas, la primera feliz de sentarse y mirar con una botella de sake mientras Karin trabajaba en su entrenamiento físico, algo que había mejorado drásticamente debido a la habilidad de jugador de Naruto.

Finalmente, al mediodía, Jiraiya llamó al verdadero Naruto.

"¿Qué pasa, Ero-Sennin?"

"Aquí", dijo lanzando un pergamino a Naruto.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad scroll [Doton: Otoshiana no Jutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto felizmente aceptó aprender la habilidad.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad 'Doton: Otoshiana no Jutsu'.**

 **[Doton: Otoshiana no Jutsu (activo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00% CP: 250]**

Un ninjutsu de rango C La trampa de trampa es un estándar de shinobi pero muy difícil de configurar con poca antelación. Otoshiana le permite crear instantáneamente una trampa de caída de caída revestida con púas y cubierta con una capa delgada de tierra diseñada para ceder cuando se pisa.

Número máximo de picos que puedes crear: 6

Profundidad máxima: 3 metros

Ancho máximo: 3 metros

"Genial, gracias, Ero-Sennin".

"No hay problema, ahora ten mucho cuidado cuando entrenes eso. Asegúrate de apagar esa maldita cosa cada vez que hagas una, no quieres que muera un pobre imbécil desprevenido porque dejaste una trampa atrás", explicó Jiraiya estrictamente. Luego arrojó otro pergamino a Naruto.

 **Has obtenido el pergamino de habilidades [Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu]**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

"Oh, demonios, sí, Kakashi-sensei usó esto en Sasuke antes", dijo Naruto. Se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de reír, lo que rápidamente se convirtió en una risa maniática. Eventualmente, tocó el botón de aceptar ignorando por completo las miradas que estaba recibiendo de Jiraiya, Asuma, Karin e incluso los dos pequeños sapos.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad 'Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu'.**

 **[Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (activo) Lv1 Exp 0.00% CP: 100 + 20 por 5 segundos mientras está bajo tierra]**

Un D-Rank ninjutsu. Esta técnica oculta al usuario bajo tierra y arrastra el objeto de su ataque hacia la tierra, robando su libertad.

Aumenta pasivamente el ocultamiento sigiloso 15%

"Maldición, Ero-Sennin, eso es mucho jutsu para practicar".

"Sí, bueno, ya no recibirás más de mí por un tiempo, así que te sugiero que practiques tanto como puedas".

"Yo, Naruto, estás empezando a quedarse sin clones", llamó Asuma, el hombre estaba en algún lugar de la horda o clones que aún quedaban.

"Lo has escuchado, le has dado más clones y te sugiero que practiques las dos técnicas que acabas de obtener".

"Lo tienes", casi gritó Naruto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y dándole un falso saludo al pervertido. Él fue asaltado con dos nuevas ventanas de búsqueda un segundo después.

 **Quest Alert: Mejora tus habilidades de Doton**

 **Practica tus técnicas de doton elevando su utilidad.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Gana 10 niveles para [Doton: Otoshiana no Jutsu].**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

Naruto aceptó y luego miró la siguiente misión.

 **Quest Alert: Mejora tus habilidades de Doton**

 **Practica tus técnicas de doton elevando su utilidad.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Gana 10 niveles a [Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu].**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

"¡Naruto, clones!" gritó Asuma.

Naruto se rió entre dientes y se zambulló en clones reproductores otra vez, tenía muchas misiones para cubrir.

Al comienzo de la tarde, Naruto había completado las dos misiones de doton de Jiraiya, lo que también le valió un nivel para completar otro objetivo de la misión de entrenamiento. Solo necesitaba una técnica de futón más y completaría todos los objetivos principales.

"Muy bien niño, ya terminé el día", dijo Asuma. "Asegúrate de disipar tus clones lentamente, no quiero que derritas tu cerebro si haces demasiados a la vez". Él desapareció un momento después con un shunshin.

"Y tengo una cita", dijo Jiraiya, sonriendo perversamente, también desapareciendo con un shunshin.

"Necesito ir de compras", dijo Karin. "La cena estará lista alrededor de las 8:00 si decides unirte a mí".

"Está bien, estaré aquí un poco más, hay muchos clones que disipar".

"Luego," respondió Karin antes de preguntarse.

Así que Naruto, se sentó y esperó a que sus clones se disiparan, con una hoja apretada entre sus dos manos, bien podría mantenerse ocupado si fuera a esperar tanto tiempo. No esperaba aprender realmente la técnica que Asuma lo estaba empujando a descubrir.

 **Finalización de misión otorgada: 500000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: corta la hoja**

 **Transforma tu chakra en chakra a la luz del viento para cortar una hoja por la mitad.**

 **Objetivo:**

 **Aprende [Kaze Seishitsu Henka]**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000 Exp**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **[Kaze Seishitsu Henka (activo / pasivo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00% CP: 200]**

La transformación de la naturaleza es una forma avanzada de control de chakras. Implica el moldeado y la definición del chakra de uno en un tipo de naturaleza de chakra de viento, alterando sus propiedades y características.

Aumente pasivamente el WIS 1%

Aumenta pasivamente el daño de [Futon] en un 1%

"Bien", comentó, sus clones son los únicos en escucharlo.

"¿Y ahora que?" preguntó un clon.

"No sé. Asuma-sensei dijo que enseñaría una nueva técnica una vez que aprendiéramos esto, así que supongo que aprenderemos una nueva técnica mañana. Por ahora, supongo que sigo disipando".

"Parece un desperdicio", dijo un clon diferente.

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?" preguntó otro clon.

"Ooh, ¿qué pasa con esa técnica de viento que vio ese tipo Baki usando? No había sellos ni nada, solo manipulación del viento. Apuesto a que podríamos resolverlo".

 **Quest Alert: Recrea el Kaze no Yaiba**

 **Usando lo que aprendiste viendo la pelea entre Baki y Hayate para recrear la habilidad del viento mortal.**

 **Objetivo:**

 **Aprende [Futon: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu]**

 **Premio de finalización: 250000**

 **Error de finalización: 25000**

"Bien", animó Naruto una vez más. "Vamos a hacerlo."

Así que Naruto y sus clones de disipación lenta intentaron recrear la técnica casi sin éxito. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con la manipulación de la naturaleza y la formación de una cuchilla con la punta de los dedos, pero no mucho más que eso. Así que incluso cuando el último clon se disipó no había tenido éxito.

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Naruto había aprendido a cortar una hoja con su chakra, algo que realmente impresionó a Asuma. Desde entonces había tenido a Naruto puliendo hojas de corte para hacerlo más fuerte y más rápido.

"Sapos y hojas, Naruto", ordenó Asuma, para gran molestia de Naruto. Se estaba haciendo viejo. Aún así, hizo lo que le dijeron.

[Kuchiyose no Jutsu] su mano golpeó el suelo, convocando al pequeño sapo de un disparo, algo que había descubierto que podía hacer el día anterior.

 **El nivel de [Kuchiyose no Jutsu] ha aumentado en uno.**

 **Finalización del objetivo de bonificación: 100000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: Preparación t-minus 30: 00: 00: 00.00**

 **Entrene más duro de lo que alguna vez haya entrenado antes para prepararse para la Etapa 3 del Examen de Selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Aprende [Kuchiyose no Jutsu]. ***

 **Aprende [Chakra A]. ***

 **Aprende [Futon Affinity]. ***

 **Aprende 3 futon jutsu.**

 **Aprende 2 doton jutsu.**

 **Gana 10 niveles para [Fuinjutsu]. ***

 **Gana 5 niveles.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Gana 25 niveles a [Fuinjutsu].**

 **Gana 25 niveles para [Kuchiyose no Jutsu]**

 **Obtener 1 Toad Familiar. ***

 **Premio de finalización: 500000 Exp**

 **Estado de ánimo** " **preparado" para el día de la final.**

 **100000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **Beneficio de estado** " **Underprepared" para el día de la final.**

"Dulce", animó Naruto.

"Ooh, dulces, ¿dónde?" preguntó Tatsu.

La celebración de Naruto se truncó en esas tres pequeñas palabras. ¿Por qué Tatsu tenía que ser así? . . ¿tonto? "Aquí tienes," Naruto les dio a cada uno un pequeño caramelo.

Después de eso, Naruto volvió a cortar hojas.

"Avísame cuando llegues al nivel diez con esa habilidad", dijo Asuma, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"Está bien, solo debería tomar alrededor de una hora", respondió Naruto, su habilidad ya estaba en el nivel ocho. Había descubierto desde el principio que esta habilidad era extremadamente lenta para mejorar.

Todavía era temprano, Jiraiya y Karin vendrían más tarde. Karin había recogido recientemente [Fuinjutsu] y como resultado, Jiraiya la había estado ayudando mientras también presionaba uno de los clones de Naruto. Al pensar en eso, le recordó a Naruto que necesitaba recoger más suministros de sellado y su equipo actualizado de Higurashi.

También se le ocurrió a Naruto que necesitaba seguir con Shikamaru, averiguar si había obtenido alguna información de inteligencia sobre el entrenamiento de Kiba y Shino.

Antes de darse cuenta, había ganado los dos niveles que necesitaba para satisfacer a Asuma.

"Asuma-sensei, acabo de alcanzar el nivel 10 con la habilidad [Kaze Seishitsu Henka] como querías.

"Bien hecho, ahora por la habilidad que quiero enseñarte". Asuma luego sacó su Chakra-To y un viejo kunai. Era como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla como el chakra de Asuma: atravesar el kunai. "Esa es mi técnica Hien. Vas a aprenderla".

 **Quest Alert: corta el kunai**

 **Aplica chakra a la luz del viento a tu chakra-to para cortar un kunai por la mitad**

 **Objetivo:**

 **Aprende [Futon: Hien no Jutsu]**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000 Exp**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

"¿Como funciona?" Preguntó Naruto, incluso cuando aceptó la misión.

"Te enfocas en el chakra de la naturaleza del viento hasta el borde de tu chakra-to. El chakra del viento hará que la hoja sea más afilada e incluso puede extender el alcance de la hoja. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?"

Naruto sacó uno de sus chakras de la funda sujeta al cinturón cerca de la parte inferior de su espalda. Primero empujó el chakra al igual que con [Chakra Nagashi] pero eso fue todo. Le tomó un poco enfocar el chakra que canalizó en el chakra del viento a pesar de la práctica que había tenido.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Usando su chakra para crear un borde afilado, 'Futon: Hien no Jutsu' Lvl. 1 ha sido creado.**

 **[Futon: Hien no Jutsu (activo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00% CP: 50 por 5 segundos]**

A B-Rank ninjutsu. Un ninjutsu de línea de suma que aumenta el poder asesino de una espada, como un kunai o espada, al fluir chakra hacia ella. Ofertas Daño de corte 100-150. Ofrece daño de sangrado 5-10

1% adicional a la longitud de la cuchilla cuando está activo.

 **Finalización de misión otorgada: 500000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: corta el kunai**

 **Aplica chakra a la luz del viento a tu chakra-to para cortar un kunai por la mitad**

 **Objetivo:**

 **Aprende [Futon: Hien no Jutsu]**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000 Exp**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

"Eso fue fácil", dijo Naruto, muy feliz por la habilidad y el nivel que ganó como resultado.

"No es una técnica difícil si conoces la transformación de la naturaleza, está aprendiendo la transformación de la naturaleza que es casi imposible", explicó Asuma. "Ahora, solo necesitas practicar usarlo".

 **Quest Alert: Mejore sus habilidades de Futon**

 **Practica tus técnicas de doton elevando su utilidad.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Gana 10 niveles para [Futon: Hien no Jutsu].**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

"Oh por el amor de mierda", gruñó Naruto.

"¿Qué equivocado?"

"Nada, es solo otra jodida búsqueda. Desde que comencé a entrenar contigo y con Ero-Sennin, me han bombardeado con misiones. Cada vez que entrego una, aparece otra. Está completamente loco".

"Entonces, déjame ver si entiendo esto, ¿te estás quejando de tener una experiencia estúpida fácil antes de entrar en un torneo en el que tu vida está potencialmente en peligro?"

"Bueno ... cuando lo pones así suena estúpido".

"Entonces cállate y ponte a trabajar", ordenó Asuma, rodando otro cigarrillo porque el que tenía en la boca casi había terminado.

El entrenamiento en realidad fue algo ligero ese día, solo practicando las técnicas que él conocía bien y entrenándose físicamente para obtener sus puntos de bonificación después de subir de nivel.

Después de terminar el entrenamiento un poco temprano, Naruto fue al primero de Higurashi a recoger su equipo y abastecerse de suministros [de Fuinjutsu]. Después de eso, le hizo una visita a Shikamaru.

"¿Asi que?" preguntó Naruto después de que explicaran las bromas.

"Kiba ha estado trabajando en una técnica de lobo de dos cabezas con Akamaru, aumenta su poder exponencialmente pero se mueve tan rápido que no puede ver a qué está atacando. Shino, parece estar trabajando para aumentar la velocidad con la que puede desplegar sus errores. Creo que también lo vi hacer un clon de error ".

"¿Cómo obtuvieron esta información?" preguntó Naruto, más que impresionado.

"Las astas de venado que cosechamos se usan en muchas cosas. Me ofrecí para hacer las entregas de Aburame e Inuzuka durante las próximas semanas".

"Eso es increíble", dijo Naruto, riendo. Él estaba realmente divertido por eso.

"¿Nadie sospechaba?"

"No, he hecho las entregas antes, solo ha pasado un tiempo. Hice una historia sobre ayudar mientras mi equipo estaba en receso para poder ganar algo de dinero extra".

"Agradable, forma de ir amigo".

 **Finalización del objetivo de bonificación: 100000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: la información es poder**

 **Reúna inteligencia sobre sus oponentes potenciales para la ronda final del examen.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Aprende [Toton Jutsu].**

 **Obtiene 50 niveles para [Toton Jutsu].**

 **Reúne información sobre tus primeros oponentes de la tercera ronda sin que te atrapen.**

 **Reúna información sobre al menos otros tres oponentes potenciales de la tercera ronda sin que lo atrapen (3/3).**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **Reúne inteligencia sobre todos los oponentes potenciales de la tercera ronda sin que te atrapen.**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000**

 **100000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

"Bien, objetivo de bonificación completado".

"¿Seriamente?"

"Sí, ahora he recopilado información sobre todos los que podría luchar", respondió.

"Eso es algo impresionante, ¿cómo lo lograste?"

"Te lo diré después de los exámenes", respondió Naruto, viendo el plan de Shikamaru para un cambio.

"Lo vi a través de eso, ¿verdad?"

"Solo un poco, de todos modos, te veré más tarde. Estoy agotado. Ha sido un día ocupado".

"Más tarde, Naruto".

"Más tarde, Shika".

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Pasaron los días y las habilidades de Naruto siguieron mejorando, incluso terminando algunas misiones en el camino.

 **Finalización del objetivo de bonificación: 100000 Exp**

 **Finalización de misión otorgada: 500000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: la información es poder**

 **Reúna inteligencia sobre sus oponentes potenciales para la ronda final del examen.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Aprende [Toton Jutsu].**

 **Obtiene 50 niveles para [Toton Jutsu].**

 **Reúne información sobre tus primeros oponentes de la tercera ronda sin que te atrapen.**

 **Reúna información sobre al menos otros tres oponentes potenciales de la tercera ronda sin que lo atrapen (3/3).**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **Obtiene 75 niveles para [Toton Jutsu]**

 **Reúne inteligencia sobre todos los oponentes potenciales de la tercera ronda sin que te atrapen.**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000**

 **100000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

Casi al mismo tiempo logró recrear el [Futon: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu] pero no tuvo tiempo de entrenarlo mucho.

 **Finalización de misión otorgada: 250000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: Recrea el Kaze no Yaiba**

 **Usando lo que aprendiste viendo la pelea entre Baki y Hayate para recrear la habilidad del viento mortal.**

 **Objetivo:**

 **Aprende [Futon: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu]**

 **Premio de finalización: 250000**

 **Error de finalización: 25000**

Aún así, terminar eso directamente con otra finalización del objetivo adicional.

 **Finalización del objetivo de bonificación: 100000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: Preparación t-minus 30: 00: 00: 00.00**

 **Entrene más duro de lo que alguna vez haya entrenado antes para prepararse para la Etapa 3 del Examen de Selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Aprende [Kuchiyose no Jutsu].**

 **Aprende [Chakra A].**

 **Aprende [Futon Affinity].**

 **Aprende 3 futon jutsu.**

 **Aprende 2 doton jutsu.**

 **Gana 10 niveles para [Fuinjutsu].**

 **Gana 5 niveles.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **Aprende 1 futon jutsu de rango A o superior.**

 **?**

 **Gana 25 niveles a [Fuinjutsu].**

 **Gana 25 niveles para [Kuchiyose no Jutsu].**

 **Obtener 1 Toad Familiar.**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000 Exp**

 **Estado de ánimo** " **preparado" para el día de la final.**

 **100000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **Beneficio de estado** " **Underprepared" para el día de la final.**

"Las finales son mañana, ¿estás listo, mocoso?" preguntó Jiraiya, sentándose al lado de Naruto.

Naruto estaba sentado en la cabeza de su padre, mirando hacia el pueblo. Reflexionando sobre todos los cambios recientes. Tanto había sucedido en solo un mes. Fue casi abrumador

"Creo que sí", respondió lentamente. "¿Crees que estoy listo?"

"No, pero lo serás", dijo Jiraiya. "Eres como tu mamá y tu papá al respecto. Ellos nunca estuvieron listos para nada hasta que estuvieron en el momento, especialmente tu mamá. Deberías haberlos visto luchando por prepararse para ti ... hombre, qué desastre. "

Naruto no pudo evitar reír, basado en las historias que le había dicho el autoproclamado 'super pervertido'. "Pude ver eso, suponiendo que no me estuvieras mintiendo".

"Yo nunca lo haría", protestó el pervertido, sin parecer creíble en lo más mínimo.

"Claro que no lo harías", bromeó Naruto.

"En ese momento, si estás listo, creo que estamos bien diciendo que mi contrato se ha cumplido. ¿Estoy de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo", dijo Naruto.

 **Finalización de misión otorgada: 500000 Exp**

Estado " **preparado" para el día de la final**

 **Quest Alert: Preparación t-minus 00: 11: 03: 36.98**

 **Entrene más duro de lo que alguna vez haya entrenado antes para prepararse para la Etapa 3 del Examen de Selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Aprende [Kuchiyose no Jutsu].**

 **Aprende [Chakra A].**

 **Aprende [Futon Affinity].**

 **Aprende 3 futon jutsu.**

 **Aprende 2 doton jutsu.**

 **Gana 10 niveles para [Fuinjutsu].**

 **Gana 5 niveles.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **Aprende 1 futon jutsu de rango A o superior.**

 **?**

 **Gana 25 niveles a [Fuinjutsu].**

 **Gana 25 niveles para [Kuchiyose no Jutsu].**

 **Obtener 1 Toad Familiar.**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000 Exp**

 **Estado de ánimo** " **preparado" para el día de la final.**

 **100000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **Beneficio de estado** " **Underprepared" para el día de la final.**

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

"¡Maldición!"

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV35 **Siguiente nivel:** 21.14%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 8263/8263

 **CP:** 5704/5704

 **STR:** 134 (68,40) = 202,40

 **VIT:** 117 (359.25) = 476.25

 **DEX:** 134 (83.70) = 217.70

 **INT:** 107 (113.38) = 220.38

 **SIO:** 107 (107.54) = 214.54

 **LUK:?**

 **DEF:** 489.00 (122.25) = 611.25

 **SPD:** 99 (171.50) = 270.50

 **Estado:** Heredero del clan Uzumaki (+100 VIT, +100 INT, + 150% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Habilidad), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Líder de inspiración** (+ 25% para experimentar ganancia en cualquier equipo del que eres parte), **Kamikaze** (-25% de coste para futon jutsu, + 20% de daño para futon jutsu) **Preparado 24: 00: 00.00** (+ 10% de Daño a los oponentes explorados, -10% Daño de los oponentes explorados)

 **Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Su familia ahora se ha revelado y el legado de su origen es algo de lo que se puede sentir mayor orgullo, es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato y el Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Kushina. Pero eso todavía deja la pregunta, ¿cómo escapó el Kyuubi?**

 **Punto:** 11

 **Ryo:** 454650


	29. Chapter 29

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

 **Quest Alert: Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 3**

 **Completa con éxito la tercera etapa del Examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Derrota a Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **Derrota a Sabaku Gaara.**

 **¿Derrota?**

 **¿Derrota?**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000 Exp**

 **50000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Examen de selección de muerte o fin de Chuunin**

Fue este mensaje el que primero saludó a Naruto al entrar a la arena, una búsqueda que aceptó felizmente. Un símbolo parpadeante en su periférico con un temporizador debajo de él en funcionamiento también indicaba que su beneficio 'Preparado' estaba ahora activo y en cuenta regresiva.

 **Preparada 24: 00: 00.00** (+ 10% de daño a los oponentes explorados, -10% de daño de los oponentes explorados)

Apartando la mirada de la ventaja, tan lindo como era, Naruto no pudo evitar mirar con asombro desde el suelo de la arena, nunca antes había estado allí y, si ganaba, nunca más estaría aquí. Las gradas aún se estaban llenando, pero pudo ver a civiles y shinobis moviéndose, riéndose y bromeando entre sí, algunas colocando apuestas. Apuestas, ahora había algo que a Naruto le encantaría tomar allí, pero podría ser contraproducente en caso de que se lastimara, lo que provocaría que sus clones se disiparan, lo que haría que el dinero recaudado volara por todas partes en su muerte. Sería malo para los negocios, malo para su reputación, y probablemente malo para su salud.

Mirando a su alrededor, también notó que la caja del Hokage todavía estaba vacía, pero luego pensó que seguiría siendo así hasta que fuera el momento de comenzar o justo antes.

En la arena con Naruto, solo habían llegado otros dos competidores, Neji y Lee. Neji pareció conformarse con mirar a Naruto, luego a Lee y luego a Naruto mientras Lee se mantenía ocupado estirando y lanzando golpes y patadas para calentar.

"Buenos días, caballeros", trató de saludarlos Naruto.

"Yosh, mañana, Naruto-kun, ¿cómo están tus llamas de juventud en esta hermosa mañana?"

"Uh, ardiendo juvenilmente", respondió algo inseguro de qué decir.

Eso pareció excitar a Lee y comenzó a gritar y gritar ininteligiblemente.

Mientras tanto, Neji solo parecía mirar con más fuerza.

"¿Cual es tu problema?" Naruto finalmente preguntó, cansado de su actitud.

"El destino ya ha determinado quién es el más fuerte aquí, tú no perteneces".

"Uh, soy el más fuerte aquí", respondió Naruto con absoluta confianza, su nivel lo dijo tanto. Claro, Neji ahora tenía el nivel 34, pero Naruto todavía lo tenía por un nivel.

Neji se burló, pero se negó a comprometerse más.

"Hombre, odiaría ser tú", agregó Naruto como una ocurrencia tardía.

"Oh, odiarías ser parte de un clan tan famoso y respetado como los Hyuuga? ¿O odiarías ser un prodigio con talento que no se ha visto desde Uchiha Itachi?"

"No, realmente no me importaría ninguno de esos. Odiaría ser la perra del destino".

El Byakugan de Neji se activó por reflejo.

"Oh, ¿golpeé un nervio?" preguntó Naruto, sonriendo. "¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta el hecho de que eres una perra para algo que realmente no existe?"

"Si no estuvieras destinado a perder contra el último Uchiha, estaría feliz de destruirte".

"Estoy seguro de que estarías feliz de hacerlo, pero no eres lo suficientemente fuerte", se burló Naruto. Fue una astucia meterse con su potencial oponente y resultó ser muy bueno en eso.

"No me incitarás a atacarte ahora y ser descalificado", declaró Neji, desenganchando su Byakugan y cerrando los ojos.

"No me preocuparía mucho de todos modos, Lee te va a patear el trasero antes de que tengas la oportunidad de demostrar que estás en lo cierto".

"¿Esa excusa patética para un shinobi? Realmente estás agarrando pajas si crees que tiene una oportunidad".

Lee ahora se sentó en el nivel 33, que fue una mejora sólida desde donde estaba durante las preliminares. Aún así, según sus estadísticas, no sabía si alguien podría vencer a Lee.

"Puede que Lee te sorprenda a ti y al destino. Creo que tendremos que esperar y ver".

"¿Ya estás jugando con sus cabezas?" -preguntó Kiba, entrando con su habitual arrogancia segura de sí mismo y arruinando por completo los golpes psicológicos que pueda haber sufrido en Neji.

"No funciona si les dices", dijo Naruto con dureza, mirando a Kiba.

Kiba había avanzado mucho en lo que respecta al nivel, ahora se encontraba en un nivel muy respetable 26. Eso era seis niveles enteros por encima de donde estaba al comienzo de los exámenes.

 **Nombre:** Inuzuka Kiba

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV26 **Siguiente nivel:** 44.22%

 **HP:** 1010/1010

 **CP:** 390/390

 **STR:** 208

 **VIT:** 101

 **DEX:** 257

 **INT:** 39

 **WIS:** 30

 **LUK:** 3

 **DEF:** 550

 **SPD:** 167

 **Estado: Bestia salvaje** (+8 STR y +8 DEX por nivel, -15 WIS, -15 INT), **líder de paquete** (+10 INT, +10 WIS, + 10% de daño cuando está en el equipo), **Ninken Master** (compañero de Ninken + 20% de daño, socio de Ninken + 25% de aumento para experimentar la ganancia)

Incluso mejoró a uno de sus fanáticos de estado dándole una mierda más de fuerza y destreza que le dio un poderoso impulso a su velocidad. Sería un oponente muy peligroso para Chouji, eso era seguro.

"Sí, sí, sea lo que sea Naruto. No es como si pasaras por encima de Sasuke por cualquiera de tus 'juegos' con ellos. Y aunque lo hicieras, definitivamente morirías peleando contra Gaara. Demonios, cuando los golpeé Chouji probablemente me retiraré antes de pelear con Gaara.

Por un lado, Naruto estaba contento de que Kiba finalmente respetara la amenaza que era Gaara, por el otro, realmente no apreciaba la falta de respeto que le estaba mostrando. Entonces Naruto descubrió exactamente lo que Kiba estaba haciendo.

"Tienes un montón de pelotas para hablar de 'jugar' con la gente cuando ya estás tratando de meter la cabeza", le dijo Naruto a su mierda.

"No se puede culpar a un perro por intentarlo", respondió, con una sonrisa feroz en la cara.

"Hola chicos", gritó Chouji, llegando a continuación.

"Sup, Chouji", lo saludó Kiba. "¿Cómo te sientes hoy? Pareces un poco infraponderado".

"Sí, y hueles fatal", dijo Chouji. "Me está haciendo llorar los ojos desde aquí. ¿Cómo esperas esconderte de alguien cuando puede oler que vienes desde una milla de distancia?"

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse de la réplica perfecta del rotundo genin. Chouji también había mejorado significativamente desde el comienzo de los exámenes y también había ganado seis niveles.

 **Nombre:** Akimichi Chouji

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV28 **Siguiente nivel:** 32.32%

 **HP:** 3160/3160

 **CP:** 520/520

 **STR:** 216

 **VIT:** 92

 **DEX:** 32

 **INT:** 52

 **SIO:** 42

 **LUK:** 4

 **DEF:** 750

 **SPD:** 44

 **Estado: Hulk** (+80 HP y +5 STR por nivel, -10 DEX), **Conocedor** (+ 15% de efectividad de [Cocinar] Habilidad, + 25% de ganancia de experiencia en [Cocinar] Habilidad), **Amigo fiel** (+ 10% a todas las estadísticas cuando estás en equipo con un amigo 'Exaltado').

"Se ve bien, Chouji," finalmente comentó Naruto, apreciando cuánto había mejorado.

"Sí, mi papá me trabajó duro este mes. Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte".

"Puedo decir", respondió, sabiendo que el Chouji sabía que sabía exactamente cuánto había mejorado.

"Malditos abrazadores de árboles", gruñó Kankuro cuando entró en la arena, seguido por un Gaara muy triste.

"Malditas ratas de arena", gruñeron Naruto y Kiba con una sola voz.

"Odio este lugar", se quejó Kankuro.

"Kankuro, cállate ... o te mataré", ordenó Gaara, silenciando a su hermano al instante.

"¿Qué pasa, pequeño hombre?" preguntó Naruto. "¿Alguien perdió su hora de la siesta?"

"Amigo, ¿estás loco?" Preguntó Kiba, tratando de alejar a Naruto de Gaara.

"Tal vez un poco", respondió Naruto.

"Demente o no, estamos listos para comenzar", dijo Genma, un hombre que había ofrecido entrenar a Naruto para la final durante el descanso del mes. El hombre todavía llevaba un pañuelo que cubría su cabeza y un senbon en su boca, actuando como un palillo de dientes o tal vez como un sustituto de un cigarrillo, pero no había forma de saberlo con certeza. Su uniforme azul y verde estándar parecía recién limpiado y prensado para el evento de hoy, pero por lo demás, no había nada realmente notable al respecto.

"Oye, Genma-san, ¿cómo estás?" preguntó Naruto.

"Bien, pero por ahora, te sugiero que te alinees, el Hokage se dirigirá a nosotros pronto".

"¿Alguna palabra sobre Sasuke-teme?"

Como si el bastardo lo hubiera escuchado, él y Kakashi aparecieron en la arena frente al genin alineado. "No llegamos tarde, ¿verdad?" preguntó Kakashi.

"No, estás justo a tiempo", respondió Genma.

"Genial, ¿te molestaría si hablo con mi otro alumno por un momento?"

"Tienes alrededor de dos minutos".

"Gracias", dijo Kakashi, caminando hacia Naruto y llevándolo a un lado.

"¿Qué pasa, sensei?"

"¿Espiando, Naruto, realmente?"

"Ero-Sennin dijo que era normal para los exámenes. ¿Y me estás diciendo que no alentaste a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo?"

"Lo hice, y él se negó a decir que no lo necesitaba. Es bastante estándar, bien hecho llegar a nosotros también, por cierto, pero no quiero volver a verte espiando a un compañero de equipo otra vez. ¿Despejamos?"

"Sí, voy a estar chuunin para el final de hoy de todos modos, así que no tendré que volver a hacerlo nunca más", respondió.

"Bueno, buena suerte entonces", dijo Kakashi, usando un shunshin para desaparecer. Lo más parecido es reaparecer en algún lugar de las gradas para ver las peleas.

Naruto se reincorporó al genin, emocionado de que las cosas se pusieran en marcha. Se sorprendió al ver a Shino allí, ni siquiera notó su llegada.

"Bienvenido, todos y todas", la voz del Hokage resonó en la arena. "Me enorgullece anunciar el comienzo de las Finales del examen de selección de Chuunin. A los competidores les digo esto, luchan duro, luchan de manera inteligente y enorgullecen a sus pueblos".

"Espero que hayan prestado atención", dijo Genma. "Si Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto se quedaran, todos los demás pueden pasar a la caja del competidor".

"¿Peleamos primero?" preguntó Naruto.

"Solo porque estás en el grupo más profundo", respondió Genma.

Naruto asintió y comenzó a hacer estiramientos ligeros mientras esperaba a que todos salieran del piso de la arena.

"Deberías irte, ¿sabes? Vas a avergonzarte a ti mismo y a la aldea peleándome", dijo Sasuke con dureza.

"Lo deseas," dijo Naruto, con una risa ligera. Usando [Observe] sobre él para ver cuánto mejoró realmente durante el descanso.

 **Nombre:** Uchiha Sasuke

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV32 **Siguiente nivel:** 57.41%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 980/980

 **CP:** 2780/2780

 **STR:** 58

 **VIT:** 98

 **DEX:** 295

 **INT:** 278

 **SIO:** 197

 **LUK:** 1

 **DEF:** 125

 **SPD:** 231

 **Estado: doble Tomoe Sharingan** (+7 DEX y +8 INT y +5 WIS por nivel), **Avenger** (+ 25% a todas las estadísticas al atacar a Uchiha Itachi), **Firebug** (-15% a katon jutsu, + 10% de daño a katon jutsu) **Sparkplug** (-15% de coste para raiton jutsu, + 10% de daño para raiton jutsu)

"Bien, hazlo a tu manera. Simplemente no llores a Kakashi cuando te aplaste a ti y a tus sueños".

"Amigo, de vuelta a la charla psicópata, tenemos una audiencia aquí", advirtió Naruto.

"No me importa, ninguno de ellos significa nada para mí. Sólo te derrotaré para poder enfrentarme a los asuntos de Gaara. Necesito ser más fuerte y estarás en mi camino", dijo con frialdad.

Naruto negó con la cabeza decepcionado. Sasuke parecía estar en su estado de ánimo inestable de nuevo. Eso significaba que Sasuke iba a ser una mierda impredecible que podría tratar de matarlo. Eso significaba que Naruto no podía jugar con él y presumir ante los jueces, tenía que terminarlo rápido y con la menor vergüenza posible.

"Competidores, tomen sus lugares", ordenó Genma, terminando la discusión.

Naruto se movió para ponerse de pie al lugar al que Genma hizo un gesto mientras Sasuke hacía lo mismo, su Sharingan ya estaba activo.

 **Genjutsu detectado**

 **Genjutsu resistido**

Naruto cerró los mensajes, la pelea aún no había empezado y Sasuke ya estaba tratando de colocarlo en un débil genjutsu. "Tratando de atraparme en un genjutsu, la pelea ni siquiera comenzó".

"Intento otro genjutsu antes de comenzar el partido y serás descalificado", ordenó Genma, mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros sin preocuparse por nada, sus ojos estaban enfocados en Naruto.

"Hajime", llamó Genma, desapareciendo de la vista tan pronto como la palabra salió de su boca.

Naruto ya estaba esquivando algunos shuriken y tirando algunos a Sasuke.

Sasuke esquivó fácilmente al shuriken y soltó una serie de pequeñas bolas de fuego hacia Naruto, no estaba feliz de ver una pared de roca salir disparado del suelo, no solo bloqueando las bolas de fuego sino también ocultando a Naruto.

Detrás de la pared, se había formado un pequeño laberinto y, dentro de ese laberinto, Naruto tenía varios clones ocultos usando [Toton Jutsu] mientras que él se escondía debajo de la tierra.

Sasuke no se inmutó por la pared, saltó fácilmente a la parte superior de la pared y vio el pequeño laberinto en el otro lado. Fue muy molesto para sus ojos, ya que las paredes estaban saturadas de Chakra, oscureciendo dónde podría estar realmente Naruto. Saltó por encima del laberinto y disparó una bola de fuego masiva al área, destruyendo fácilmente las paredes y los clones que Naruto había escondido.

Cuando Sasuke aterrizó en el piso llano y ligeramente carbonizado, estaba claramente sorprendido de tener sus tobillos agarrados solo para ser arrastrados al suelo, enterrados hasta su cuello.

"Y ese es el partido, gracias por jugar, mejor suerte la próxima vez", se burló Naruto, ahora que atraparon a Sasuke, era poco probable que fuera a tener un ataque asesino.

Sasuke gruñó enojado, tratando de cambiar un poco de un lado a otro.

"No puedes escapar de eso, estás atrapado, solo ríndete", dijo Naruto, esta vez no hubo emoción en su declaración. "Te dejaré inconsciente si es necesario, pero es innecesario".

"Estás muerto", siseó Sasuke.

Cuando Naruto caminó hacia él para noquearlo, no estaba preparado para que todo el cuerpo de Sasuke quedara cubierto de electricidad y desestabilizara la tierra que estaba atrapando.

El último Uchiha surgió del suelo, su chokuto se movió rápidamente para decapitar a Naruto.

En reflejo, Naruto tiró de su chakra para bloquear el ataque de Sasuke, se forzó por un momento antes de canalizar un chakra basado en el viento en las cuchillas, cortando limpiamente la espada y continuando directamente hacia la cara de Sasuke. Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon levemente y tuvo que actuar rápidamente para alejar la espada, puede haber estado enojado pero no estaba a punto de bajar al nivel de Sasuke e intentar matar al chico.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke claramente no estaba preparado para que su espada con carga eléctrica fuera cortada con un par de cuchillos. Tuvo que moverse rápido para tratar de esquivar la hoja de Naruto que se dirigía directamente a su cara, por lo que se quedó atónito cuando incluso después de que esquivó claramente la hoja, su cara aún estaba cortada profundamente justo encima de su ojo.

"¿Tratando de matarme?" enfureció a Sasuke.

"Eres uno para hablar", replicó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndose un poco culpable de haber podido matar a Sasuke si no fuera porque ambos se estaban moviendo para evitar eso.

Sasuke limpió la sangre que fluía libremente por su ojo y le cegó la mitad de su visión. "Te mataré por eso, tratando de sacar mi ojo".

"Oye, los pichones cavan cicatrices, ¿no? Por otro lado, estoy seguro de que el corte te dejará con una verdadera belleza de cicatriz, ya no volverás a ser tan bonita. No puedes quejarte de unos pocos. menos fangirls ¿verdad?

"Casi me cortas el ojo," siseó Sasuke, su aura se volvió mucho más oscura.

Los ojos entrecerrados tomaron nota del juin, una línea de flechas dentadas conectadas, comenzando a arrastrarse por el cuello de Sasuke del sello maldito.

 **[Diez no Juin (activo / pasivo) Exp Lv2: 0,32% Corrupción: 0,50% por 5 segundos]**

Tu trato con el diablo es una espada de doble filo. El Ten no Juin le otorgará inmensos aumentos en la mayoría de las estadísticas, pero la corrupción que acompaña a ese poder pone a todo y a todos en riesgo. Tenga cuidado ya que este regalo de Orochimaru perjudicará severamente su juicio.

Regenera pasivamente 1.50% HP por 5 segundos.

Se regenera pasivamente 1,00% de CP por 5 segundos.

75% adicional a STR cuando está activo.

50% adicional a HP cuando está activo.

150% adicional a DEX cuando está activo.

25% adicional a CP cuando está activo.

100% adicional a DEF cuando está activo.

150% adicional a SPD cuando está activo.

Adicional -75% a WIS cuando está activo.

Regenerar 25% HP cuando esté activo.

Regenerar el 25% de CP cuando esté activo.

"Fóllame", gimió Naruto, ahora realmente necesitaba terminar la pelea rápidamente. Y eso podría significar el uso de [Cloak One-Tail de Kyuubi] mucho antes de lo planeado originalmente.

Sasuke se desdibujó hacia adelante, golpeando un puño en el intestino desprotegido de Naruto, soltando una gran parte de su HP solo por ese golpe. El segundo golpe de Sasuke al lado de la cabeza de Naruto lo hizo estallar en una nube de humo.

El pobre clon que Naruto cambió nunca tuvo una oportunidad contra ese golpe, pero maldición no le salvó el culo. Y tan rápido como Naruto estaba en la retirada de un Sasuke poseído. Incluso mientras esquivaba y sustituía con un clon tras otro, no podía evitarlo, pero Kakashi había amenazado con usar ese maldito sello maldito.

Un clon finalmente golpeó la mejilla de Sasuke, dejándolo unos pocos HP solo para estallar después de que un kunai se topara con su cuello un segundo después, aún así era un golpe sólido. Naruto fue rápido en verter sobre los clones, aunque solo fuera para ganar tiempo y tal vez desgastar a Sasuke.

"Cobarde", aulló Sasuke, cortando clones de izquierda a derecha, sin darse cuenta de que el juin se arrastraba por su rostro en su totalidad ahora. "¡Acéptame, cobarde! ¡Detente con estos patéticos clones y lucha contra mí!"

"Sí, eso probablemente no va a suceder", dijo un clon antes de expirar rápidamente.

"Harsh", comentó otro clon que se encontró con el mismo destino un momento después.

"[Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu]!" Gritó Sasuke, su voz esforzándose mientras el enorme dragón de fuego escupía de su boca y diezmaba el campo de clones.

Un rápido [Doton: Kabe no Jutsu] fue lo único que evitó que Naruto fuera asado con sus pobres clones. Lo único positivo fue el retorno de la mayor parte del chakra que gastó en los clones.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Uzumaki?" llamado Sasuke. "¿Escondiéndote detrás de una pared de tierra? ¿Entonces eras tú, solo suciedad para raspar desde el fondo de mis sandalias?"

"En serio necesitas trabajar en tu basura hablando", llamó Naruto desde detrás de la pared de piedra, incluso cuando se hundió en el suelo dejando un clon detrás para distraerse.

Dicho clon se quedó con un montón de chakra y un buen número de técnicas para distraerse. Como tal, cuando surgió de detrás de la pared, ya estaba disparando algunas balas de barro directamente en la pared de fuego que sin duda lo incineraría en un minuto. Aún así, el fuego era una espada de doble filo en este caso. El fuego sirvió para endurecer el barro y oscurecer el barro, ahora piedra, de la vista.

La primera roca impactó las manos de Sasuke directamente en frente de su cara con un fuerte crujido y un chasquido rompiendo varios de sus dedos antes de impactar su cara rompiéndole la nariz. El segundo balanceo su hombro y, aunque no le rompió el hombro, lo hizo girar además de lastimarlo. Y la tercera bala de rock impactó con la parte posterior de su muslo, cortando sus piernas debajo de él y aterrizándolo en el duro suelo con un ruido pesado y doloroso.

Sasuke terminó aturdido y con un gran dolor mientras trataba de recuperar un mínimo de control. Desafortunadamente, empeoró cuando una mano se asomó debajo de él antes de poder hacer nada. El brazo se envolvió alrededor de su garganta poniéndole un agarre estrangulado muy apretado mientras un pie y una mano diferente sujetaban sus brazos. Con la nariz ensangrentada y cortada sobre su ojo, apenas pudo luchar antes de que la inconsciencia finalmente lo reclamara y se quedara sin fuerzas.

Naruto empujó el cuerpo mientras emergía por completo del suelo, respirando un poco pesadamente después de la pelea que acababa de soportar.

"¡Ganador, Uzumaki Naruto!" fue anunciado a una multitud silenciosa aturdida.

Naruto respiró hondo para calmarse antes de saltar y animar un poco, completamente ignorante de la multitud silenciosa. Le llevó un minuto calmarse antes de salir del piso de la arena y entrar en el túnel que conducía a la caja de los competidores. Esa fue una pelea infernal y, lo mejor de todo, no usó la Capa de Kyuubi con una sola cola, sabía que era solo gracias a que el juicio de Sasuke estaba tan deteriorado una vez que usó ese [Ten no Juin], un precaución sobre su propio uso del poder similar al que podía acceder.

 **Objetivo completado.**

 **Finalización del objetivo de bonificación otorgado: 50000**

 **Quest Alert: Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 3**

 **Completa con éxito la tercera etapa del Examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Derrota a Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **Derrota a Sabaku Gaara.**

 **¿Derrota?**

 **¿Derrota?**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **Enterrar a Sasuke hasta su cuello con [Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu]**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000 Exp**

 **50000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Examen de selección de muerte o fin de Chuunin**

Incluso en la caja del competidor recibía algunas miradas extrañas de los otros allí.

"Eso fue algo increíble", dijo finalmente Kiba.

"Sí, lo fue, ¿no?" bromeó Naruto.

"Buen trabajo allá abajo", le ofreció Chouji. "Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, se arma una gran estrategia".

"Espero que los jueces lo vean de esa manera. Fue una pelea difícil y Sasuke no lo estaba haciendo fácil, especialmente después de que comenzó a usar ese Juin".

"Bueno, me alegro de que le hayas pateado el culo", dijo Kiba, obteniendo una mirada apreciativa de Naruto. "Simplemente hizo que el torneo fuera mucho más fácil para mí". Y el aprecio se había ido.

Naruto tomó otra respiración profunda y asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento a Chouji, pero envió a Kiba una pequeña mirada.

"¡Hajime!" fue gritado desde el piso de la arena.

Naruto, Kiba y Chouji se volvieron al instante para ver la pelea entre Neji y Shino.

Shino parecía completamente relajado, levantando lentamente sus brazos y permitiendo que su kikaichu volara de sus mangas pululando en dirección a Neji.

El kikaichu rodeó a Neji al principio, rodeándolo antes de comenzar a converger en él, solo para ser volado un momento después por el kaiten de Neji.

Naruto vio como el kaiten se balanceaba levemente mientras arrojaba el kikaichu hacia atrás, como si el chakra de él fuera comido. También notó la caída inmediata y bastante grande en el chakra de Neji.

Aparentemente, Neji notó la caída también porque cambió de un enfoque defensivo a uno ofensivo, tratando de acercarse a Shino, solo para tener que retirarse rápidamente para evitar ser invadido por insectos del genin inmóvil.

"Hakke Kusho," dijo Neji mientras le daba una palmada a Shino.

Shino fue repentinamente levantado y en el aire hacia Neji, su barrera de insectos protectores incapaz de moverse lo suficientemente rápido para mantener el ritmo.

"Estás al alcance de mi adivinación", dijo Neji. "Hakke: Rokujuyon Sho", dijo justo antes de que sus manos atacaran en un borrón de pantalla. "Dos strikes, cuatro strikes, ocho strikes, dieciseis strikes, treinta y dos strikes, sesenta y cuatro strikes". Cuando terminó, Shino estaba abajo y luchando por respirar mientras su kikaichu flotaba en el aire sin rumbo, confundido incluso.

"¡Ganador, Hyuuga Neji!" anunció Genma, viendo que Shino estaba claramente inconsciente.

El padre de Shino apareció en el campo un momento después, dirigiendo al confundido kikaichu de vuelta a Shino para que comenzara a reparar el cuerpo de su hijo. Luego hizo una señal al iryonin para que fuera a recogerlo. Shibi desapareció tan pronto como el iryonin llegó a él.

Tan pronto como el campo se despejó, Lee y Kankuro fueron llamados.

"Perdí", llamó Kankuro antes de que pudiera salir del balcón.

Lee se veía absolutamente abatido mientras Naruto solo parecía extremadamente sospechoso. En el reservado privado del Hokage, Naruto podía ver al anciano hablando con el Kazekage, pero lo que se decía que no tenía ni idea, apenas podía verlos desde la caja del competidor, no podía distinguir sus nombres. Estaba borroso por la distancia que los separaba.

"Rock Lee gana por presa", anunció Genma, sus ojos también se estrecharon sospechosamente en Kankuro.

"Supongo que depende de ustedes dos", dijo Naruto, mirando a Kiba y Chouji.

Kiba saltó la barandilla mientras Chouji daba un largo paseo por los túneles hasta el piso de la arena, probablemente tomando el largo camino para despejarse la cabeza y concentrarse en la próxima pelea.

Kiba y Akamaru se burlaban y gruñían el uno al otro en un lenguaje oculto que solo ellos conocían, pero parecía ser una especie de alborozo basado en lo emocionados que estaban cada uno de ellos al esperar que llegara Chouji.

Cuando Chouji, surgió del túnel, algo en él parecía apagado, se veía más delgado pero más grueso al mismo tiempo. Fue muy extraño.

"¿Qué hizo él?" Naruto se preguntó en voz alta.

"Parece que movió su culo gordo en sus brazos", comentó Kankuro.

Naruto miró de nuevo, era cierto, al menos parcialmente. Los brazos de Chouji eran mucho más gruesos, por lo que sus piernas e incluso su pecho pero también eran mucho más musculosos que antes.

"¡Hajime!" gritó Genma, saltando fuera del camino.

Chouji sorprendió a la multitud al desaparecer en una explosión de velocidad, apareciendo frente a Kiba y enterrando un enorme puño en el estómago del perro-perro, levantándolo del suelo. El otro brazo de Chouji ya se estaba moviendo, agarrando a Kiba por la cabeza con una enorme pata para que no pudiera escapar. Luego continuó golpeando con su puño el pecho y el estómago de Kiba rápidamente, cada golpe haciendo eco a través de la arena. Entonces, uno de los golpes hizo que Kiba se rompiera en fragmentos de roca.

"¡Tsuchi Gatsuga!" Gritó una voz desde el suelo, un gigante retorcido de puntas de tierra afiladas disparadas desde el suelo apuntando hacia Chouji.

El chico grande esquivó el primer pase y el par, el segundo y el tercero, pero los cuatro cortaron su lado derecho con bastante efectividad, pero sin causar ningún daño realmente significativo. Esquivó el próximo pase y tan pronto como Kiba golpeó la tierra para darse la vuelta, Chouji pisoteó con fuerza el suelo. "Doton: Furue no Jutsu", gritó, incluso cuando el temblor pasó por toda la arena.

Kiba y Akamaru perdieron el equilibrio cuando la tierra se sacudió como lo hizo, dándole a Chouji la oportunidad que estaba buscando. Sus brazos se dispararon hacia adelante, uno dirigido a cada uno de ellos, aumentando de tamaño varias veces hasta que fácilmente eclipsó a Kiba y Akamaru en tamaño.

Kiba se encogió cuando el puño impactó con su cuerpo, se asustó cuando el puño siguió moviéndose con él inmovilizado contra el puño izquierdo mientras Akamaru estaba inmovilizado contra la derecha. Sintió que su cuerpo se aplastaba de forma bastante repentina y dolorosa cuando la pared de arena lo detuvo y el puño ambos.

Chouji echó hacia atrás su brazo, sintiéndose muy satisfecho de que el golpe que acababa de pronunciar terminara la pelea.

"Ow", gimió un Kiba inmóvil mientras salía de una depresión en la pared que más o menos se parecía a él.

"Che", gruñó Chouji molesto, no duraría mucho más, no si seguía ardiendo a través del chakra de la forma en que lo hacía.

"Adivina, no tengo otra opción", se quejó Kiba, metiendo la mano dentro de su chaqueta. Cuando retiró su mano, sostenía un par de guantes con garras muy afiladas que brillaban con un blanco brillante. "Tenía la esperanza de guardar estos hasta la próxima ronda, pero si no te gano aquí, no habrá una próxima ronda".

En la cabina, Naruto frunció el ceño, reconoció las garras adheridas a los guantes nuevos de Kiba.

 **Shiro Tsume -** Un guante resistente con tres garras, cada una de más de un pie de largo y más duro que cualquier acero forjado en Konoha. Estadísticas: 30-50 daños. DUR 90/90.

"Ese hijo de puta", se quejó Naruto. Estaba contento de que Kiba pudiera comprar los guantes que Higurashi fabricó con sus materiales de artesanía. Era menos para poder tener que luchar contra un Kiba armado con esas garras, y de acuerdo con la forma en que vio a Chouji respirar y su chakra desapareciendo, estaba casi garantizado.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu", susurró Kiba, instantáneamente se cubrió de Chakra solo para desaparecer de la vista.

Todo lo que Naruto vio fueron varias heridas que se abrieron por todo el cuerpo de Chouji antes de que el chico cayera al suelo adolorido. Afortunadamente, Kiba lo terminó en ese punto con un rápido corte en la parte trasera del cuello de Chouji, dejándolo inconsciente, aunque un poco marcado por sus esfuerzos.

"¡Ganador, Inuzuka Kiba!" anunció Genma.

"Diablos, sí", dijo Kiba antes de caer a la espalda respirando pesadamente.

"¿Has terminado, chico?" preguntó un médico que salió a chequear a Chouji.

"Ni siquiera cerca, solo necesito recuperar el aliento", respondió Kiba. Miró a su alrededor brevemente para ver cómo Akamaru estaba carenado. El pequeño cachorro estaba cojeando hacia él, luciendo tan agotado y golpeado como igualmente complacido por la victoria.

"Tengo que dejar de subestimar a Kiba", gruñó Naruto, disfrutó mucho de la pelea, pero ahora era el momento de enfrentar una pesadilla. No estaba esperando esto, pero sabía que era necesario.

"Sabaku Gaara y Uzumaki Naruto en la arena por favor", llama a Genma desde el campo de abajo.

Naruto respiró hondo y saltó sobre la barandilla que separaba la cabina del competidor de la arena misma. Aterrizó ligeramente y tomó su lugar donde Genma le indicó que se pusiera de pie.

Gaara parecía tomarse su tiempo, algo por lo que Naruto estaba muy agradecido ya que le daba más tiempo para descubrir cómo detener al inestable jinchuuriki. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que no podía permitirse contenerse.

Hubo un fuerte grito estrangulado desde el túnel que conducía al piso de la arena atrayendo la atención de Naruto y Genma. Naruto se giró bruscamente para mirar, en el túnel estaba Sasuke con el juin en el cuello que se encendía y luego se retiraba, tratando desesperadamente de pelear más allá del río intentando tratar con él.

"¡Naruto!" gritó, incluso mientras el iryonin trataba de calmarlo. "¡Bastardo, te mataré!" Algo más fue anticipado por una aguja clavada en el cuello de Sasuke, durmiéndolo en el futuro previsible.

"Che, perdedor", refunfuñó Genma, con el senbon en la boca moviéndose de un lado a otro con agitación.

"Prueba con un psicópata", murmuró Naruto, sintiéndose preocupado por su compañero de equipo y enojado con su compañero de equipo. Actuar así no iba a ser bueno, ojalá nadie del público pudiera escuchar a Sasuke despotricando en el túnel.

Aún así, observó mientras el iryonin trabajaba para arrastrar al ahora sedado Sasuke de regreso a la pequeña sala médica.

Era extraño ver la puerta de la habitación donde estaban tratando a Sasuke de cerca y un par de ojos amarillos brillando en la oscuridad del túnel antes de la aparición de Gaara a la luz del día.

"Espero que estés listo para él, niño", dijo Genma, sus palabras fueron pronunciadas en voz baja y sin mover los labios.

"Estamos a punto de averiguarlo", respondió Naruto en voz baja, pero sin poder ocultar su boca, no era una habilidad que había aprendido o que creía que era necesaria.

Gaara tomó su lugar frente a Naruto, la cabeza roja se veía completamente sin emociones, sin fruncir el ceño ni sonreír, sin sudar a pesar del cálido sol que caía desde arriba. Fue muy espeluznante.

"Hajime", llamado Genma, desapareciendo un segundo después, reapareciendo en el balcón de la competencia.

"¿No crees que te rendirías?" preguntó Naruto, no estaría de más preguntar. Las balas de arena que le dispararon un segundo después le dolieron, o lo harían si le hubieran golpeado en lugar de un clon. "Fue solo una pregunta, no es necesario que me hagas todo homicida".

Homicidal era la palabra adecuada, ya que tenía que sustituir y reemplazar rápidamente clones como locos solo para mantenerse con vida. Finalmente, Naruto tuvo que intentar tomar represalias tirando propagación de [Shrapnel Kunai] en y alrededor de Gaara, con la esperanza de frenarlo si nada más o, al menos, hacer que retirara un poco la arena.

Gaara no se inmutó. De hecho, su arena se volvió mucho más agresiva hacia Naruto, lo que le obligó a aumentar la velocidad solo para mantenerse por delante.

[Doton: Teppodama no Jutsu] fue despedido por un clon estacionado en lo alto de la arena, con la esperanza de que fuera del alcance de la represalia. La bola de barro no golpeó, pero definitivamente distrajo al objetivo. Pronto, hubo una docena de clones en las paredes disparando bolas de barro a Gaara, manteniendo la arena ocupada para que Naruto pudiera tratar de formular un plan. Desafortunadamente no tenía información de combate en Gaara, solo que usó su arena para todo, desde ataque hasta defensa. Acercarse a él era extremadamente peligroso, pero no podía hacer suficiente daño a distancia dado que sus ataques no llegaban ni a un metro de Gaara.

"Está bien, es hora de intentar algo peligroso", dijo Naruto, enviando en silencio una pequeña oración a sus padres mientras él activaba [Capa de Kyuubi con una sola cola]. El chakra rojo lo envolvió instantáneamente, una sola cola formándose detrás de él sin problemas. No era el desorden burbujeante que parecía cuando desarrolló la habilidad por primera vez, sino una cola limpia y nítida, lisa y elegante que reflejaba el resto de la capa que lo cubría. Ahora, tenía menos de quince minutos para ganar o las cosas se pondrían realmente feas.

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron un poco, mostrando emoción por primera vez en la lucha cuando vio la capa. Y luego, por primera vez en su vida, sintió dolor. No es un rasguño o irritación sino un dolor palpitante, palpitante y dolorido. El puño enterrado en el costado de su rostro produjo ese dolor con bastante eficacia.

Naruto se sintió vindicado muy ligeramente cuando su puño golpeó la cara de Gaara, incluso si se sentía como si estuviera golpeando una pared de ladrillos. Lo que sea que le dio al genin Suna su estúpida defensa también lo hizo sentir como si fuera duro como una roca. Aún así, fue satisfactorio ver que Gaara finalmente perdió un pedazo de HP, incluso si solo eran veinte puntos de seiscientos veinte, era daño y basado en la expresión de asombro en la cara de Gaara, no era algo que estuviera preparado para.

Después de que el golpe envió a Gaara a toda velocidad por el piso de la arena, Naruto no se mantuvo quieto, no podía permitírselo, no con el temporizador encendido. Había vuelto a atacar a Gaara, tratando de romper la defensa del chico. Finalmente lo vio, una pequeña grieta se formó en la cara de Gaara y Naruto entendió. Había convertido la arena en una armadura, una armadura impulsada por un demonio. No era de extrañar que fuera casi imposible de abrir. Pero le dio a Naruto una idea, una que tendría que ejecutar una vez que se liberara de la arena inesperada envuelta alrededor de su tobillo.

El jinchuuriki Suna estaba aturdido, estaba siendo golpeado por alguien a quien deseaba matar pero su madre no lo estaba protegiendo. Entonces, con un movimiento de brazo, dirigió la arena a través del dolor para agarrarse al Uzumaki. Lo sacó de Gaara y lo levantó en el aire antes de derribarlo, luego lo levantó de nuevo y lo golpeó. Repitiendo el proceso, tratando de lastimar a Naruto, sufra como lo hizo con sus manos.

Naruto se encogió cuando otro [Chakra Refuerzo] se hizo añicos al impactar contra el suelo, mirando brevemente su corrupción actual.

 **[Corrupción: 44%]**

Cada vez que la arena de Gaara lo levantaba en el aire volvía a aplicar la habilidad, estaba chupando chakra rápido pero también le impedía ser aplastado como un insecto. Tenía que hacer algo con la arena que unía sus pies. Había estado atado demasiado tiempo y el tiempo todavía estaba corriendo.

Tomó un esfuerzo masivo de su parte, pero finalmente logró meter la mano en su bolsa y sacar uno de sus nuevos Fuda, pero otro golpe y golpear el suelo lo hizo soltar la cosa.

 **[Corrupción: 66%]**

Afortunadamente, todavía tenía algunos clones que recogieron lo que él quería que hicieran.

Entonces, Gaara, desconcertado, vio como uno de los clones rubios recogía lo que parecía una etiqueta explosiva normal. Pero Gaara lo ignoró, una etiqueta explosiva no le rompería la mano, y justo después de que la etiqueta fue colocada en el zarcillo de arena y activó la arena completamente desestabilizada, todo el chakra que tenía se acabó, ya no está al alcance .

 **[Corrupción: 71%]**

Naruto estaba orgulloso de que su clon lo liberara, solo deseaba que el clon hubiera esperado hasta estar en el suelo y no a diez metros en el aire, la pared rompió su caída y su [Refuerzo de Chakra] otra vez. Aún así, ahora que Gaara parecía confundido acerca de lo que sucedió, tenía un plan. Primero formó otra docena de clones, luego sacó su pila completa de Chakra Osaeru Grado 1, entregando algunos de ellos a cada clon.

"Vamos a buscarlo", dijo Naruto, miró su barra de corrupción, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que esto tenía que funcionar o se había terminado el juego. Empujando tanta velocidad como pudo dentro de su cuerpo, pasó disparando a Gaara en un borrón, pegando una etiqueta en el hombro de Gaara.

Una vez más, el joven genin estaba desconcertado por la misteriosa fuda que se le había impuesto. Más aún cuando, en lugar de explotar, solo estalló con chakra solo para hacer que su armadura en el hombro y la parte superior del brazo y el pecho cayeran. Y así como así, finalmente entendió, un temblor de miedo le recorrió mientras la horda de rubios descendía sobre él, su arena arremetiendo pero siendo desestabilizada un momento después gracias a esas etiquetas. Antes de que entendiera lo que sucedía, la mayoría de su Suna Yaroi había sido despojado.

Naruto apareció de repente frente a Gaara, colocando una etiqueta directamente sobre su frente y activándola causando que toda la arena en la arena finalmente cayera completamente plana.

"¡No!" Gritó Gaara, moviendo los brazos, tratando de que la arena lo protegiera. "¡No!"

"Eres como el resto de ahora, durante la próxima hora tu demonio es completamente inaccesible", se enorgulleció Naruto. "Ahora, si no te importa, voy a noquearte y disfrutar de mi victoria". Una capa envolvió el puño conectado con la cara de Gaara en un chorro de sangre cuando la nariz del chico cedió y lo alivió de la conciencia al mismo tiempo, terminando efectivamente la pelea.

 **[Corrupción: 83%]**

"¡Ganador, Uzumaki Naruto!" anunció Genma, apareciendo entre la pareja.

"¡Yatta!" gritó Naruto con júbilo, cerrando la capa lo más rápido posible, afortunadamente solo al 83%. Solo fue más allá de eso en el entrenamiento con Jiraiya, pero no fue tan intenso como lo que acababa de pasar con Gaara. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo agotado que sentía que era diferente de lo que experimentó durante el entrenamiento. Tuvo mucho cuidado de nunca superar el 50% de corrupción, excepto al comienzo de su entrenamiento. Hubiera estado feliz de mantenerlo así, pero luchar contra Gaara en realidad no le dejaba elección. Aún así, era bueno saber que era capaz de mantener su ingenio sobre él a pesar de la caída drástica en su sabiduría mientras la capa estaba activa, estaba seguro de que su [Mente del jugador] ayudó al menos un poco con eso.

 **Finalización del objetivo de bonificación: 50000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 3**

 **Completa con éxito la tercera etapa del Examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Derrota a Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **Derrota a Sabaku Gaara.**

 **Derrota a Inuzuka Kiba**

 **¿Derrota?**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **Enterrar a Sasuke hasta su cuello con [Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu]**

 **Haz que Gaara sangre su propia sangre.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000 Exp**

 **50000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Examen de selección de muerte o fin de Chuunin**

"Sugiero que vayas a descansar, será un poco antes de tu próxima pelea", le dijo Genma antes de indicarle al ironyin que esperaba en el túnel que fuera a recoger a Gaara.

"Gracias", gruñó Naruto, sintiéndose agotado después de esa pelea, dejando esta vez por el túnel. Estaba feliz por la larga caminata, le permitió hacer algunos estiramientos muy necesarios mientras caminaba. Sin embargo, se sintió menos complacido cuando volvió a entrar en la cabina del competidor para encontrarse con un Kiba balanceándose, su primer rostro de Naruto que apenas se veía.

"¿Qué mierda hombre?"

"Robaste la técnica de mi familia", gritó.

"¿De qué mierda estás hablando?" Preguntó Naruto, seguro que la [Capa de Kyuubi con una sola cola] era similar pero muy diferente.

"Nos robaste el 'Shikyaku no Jutsu'. Vas a pagar con tu vida", gruñó Kiba más que un poco irritable.

"Idiota, no es tu condenado 'Shikyaku no Jutsu'. Soy un maldito jinchuuriki kami y eso es lo que puedo hacer con él. Resulta ser similar o no notaste la cola o el hecho de que el manto era rojo ". Por lo tanto, revelar su secreto a Kiba probablemente no fue la mejor decisión que había tomado, pero no iba a dejar que Kiba fuera a acusarlo de robar nada, y menos aún a dejar que el perro callejero lo acusara de robar algo. trabajó su culo para aprender y controlar.

"¿Qué demonios es un jinchuuriki?" -exigió Kiba, agarrando el frente de la chaqueta de Naruto, un puño retirado listo para atacar.

"Soy como Gaara, idiota, tengo un demonio sellado dentro de mí. Si usa su chakra, eso es lo que sucede", explicó Naruto, empezando a enojarse por la estupidez de Kiba.

"Ja, sí, claro", dijo Kiba.

"¿No solo me viste patear el trasero de Gaara?" preguntó Naruto incrédulo. "Pregúntale a tu mamá sobre eso, dile que dije que tiene mi permiso o algo así".

Kiba empujó a Naruto. "Bien, lo haré, pero no creo que todavía no te patee el culo en el partido".

"Si no te descalifican por tratar de pegarme así", se burló Naruto, haciendo que Kiba se pusiera un poco pálido.

"No lo dirías, ¿verdad?"

"Probablemente debería, realmente no tienes una buena razón para golpearme después de todo. Quiero decir, ¿cuán exaltado eres?"

"Idiota, ¿incluso ahora estás tratando de meterse con mi cabeza?"

"¿Está funcionando?" preguntó Naruto, sonriendo levemente.

"No ... idiota, y no creas que estoy bien contigo ahora porque es mejor que crea que hablaré con mi mamá sobre esa mierda y puedes apostar tu trasero si resulta que robaste esa técnica. Bueno, digamos que no encontrarán lo suficiente para identificar el cuerpo ".

"Lo que sea, aliento de perro", dijo Naruto, agitando a la salvaje Inuzuka. Quería ver la pelea entre Neji y Lee que estaba por comenzar.

"Esta debería ser una buena pelea", dijo Kiba, de alguna manera olvidando la ira que acaba de mostrar hacia Naruto. Aún así, el brillo en su ojo le dijo a Naruto que aún no estaba listo para dejarlo ir.

"Eso espero", dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa que reflejaba la sonrisa que Kiba ahora llevaba a pesar de sentir un poco de enojo hacia Kiba en este momento, pero dispuesto a ocultarlo por el momento.

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV35 **Siguiente nivel:** 28.13%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 8263/8263

 **CP:** 5704/5704

 **STR:** 134 (68,40) = 202,40

 **VIT:** 117 (709.25) = 826.25

 **DEX:** 134 (83.70) = 217.70

 **INT:** 107 (463.38) = 570.38

 **SIO:** 107 (107.54) = 214.54

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 489.00 (122.25) = 611.25

 **SPD:** 99 (171.50) = 270.50

 **Estado: Heredero del clan Uzumaki** (+100 VIT, +100 INT, + 150% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Habilidad), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Líder de inspiración** (+ 25% para experimentar ganancia en cualquier equipo del que eres parte), **Kamikaze** (-25% de coste para futon jutsu, + 20% de daño para futon jutsu) **Preparado 23: 13: 54.98** (+ 10% de Daño a los oponentes explorados, -10% Daño de los oponentes explorados)

Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Su familia ahora se ha revelado y el legado de su origen es algo de lo que se puede sentir mayor orgullo, es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato y el Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Kushina. Pero eso todavía deja la pregunta, ¿cómo escapó el Kyuubi?

 **Punto:** 11

 **Ryo:** 429650


	30. Chapter 30

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

Naruto vio el piso de la arena donde Lee y Neji tenían un enfrentamiento de voluntades, esperando ver quién hizo el primer movimiento. Naruto tenía su dinero en Lee haciendo el primer movimiento, pero el hecho de que no se había movido hablaba de cuán seriamente la juventud vestida de verde estaba tomando la pelea.

Tan emocionado como estaba por el comienzo de la pelea, pudo ayudar pero se sintió un poco triste por el hecho de que Neji no estaba todavía allí, le encantaría haber sacado la 'conjetura que hizo del destino mi perra'. . . dos veces, pero eso no iba a suceder si Neji y Lee iban a entrar en acción luchando en cualquier momento.

Como sucedió, Neji y Lee se movieron en una singular borrosidad de acción. El primer ataque de Neji fue esquivado fácilmente por Lee y contrarrestado con un golpe que bien pudo haber hecho añicos las costillas de su objetivo si el Hyuuga no hubiera tejido fácilmente el golpe intentando un contador propio que Lee esquivó igual de bien.

Lee siguió al mostrador de Neji con una serie de patadas que si hubiera hecho contacto habría terminado la pelea en ese momento. Las patadas fueron tan poderosas que Neji supo esquivarlas y tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo intentar contrarrestar, cerrando el tenketsu del joven vestido de verde.

"No se puede ganar", dijo Neji, finalmente creando cierta distancia para evaluar a su oponente. "Eres un perdedor, Lee. Siempre lo has sido, siempre lo serás".

Lee optó por no responder o reaccionar, había peleado contra Neji demasiadas veces en el pasado durante las sesiones de combate del equipo como para caer por las burlas del chico, tan desagradable y tan potente como podría haber sido.

Neji frunció el ceño al ver la falta de respuesta de Lee. Esperaba poder incitar al chico a cometer un error, pero aparentemente Lee no lo tenía hoy. En cambio, Neji estaba una vez más en la retirada, Lee era increíblemente rápido hoy, tanto que Neji no podía mantener el ritmo, si no hubiera sido por su Byakugan y su destreza, habría sido aplastado.

Naruto trató de concentrarse en los tobillos de Lee para ver si llevaba puesto el tobillo, pero no pudo leer su [Observe]. Lee parecía más rápido que si tuviera los pesos puestos, pero una vez más, su velocidad general era un poco más alta de lo que era en las preliminares.

 **Nombre:** Rock Lee

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV33 **Siguiente nivel:** 71.21%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 3930/3930

 **CP:** 20/20

 **STR:** 423

 **VIT:** 393

 **DEX:** 423

 **INT:** 20

 **WIS:** 30

 **LUK:** 10

 **DEF:** 150

 **SPD:** 387

 **Estado:** Genius of Hardwork (+5 STR y +5 VIT y +5 DEX por nivel, + 100% de aumento a la ganancia estadística adicional), Deformidad de Chakra (-90% a CP), Resistente (+50 STR, +50 VIT, +50 DEX)

"Hombre, qué pelea aburrida", se quejó Kiba. "Siguen esquivando el uno al otro".

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el comentario de Kiba, fue realmente estúpido. Esta pelea no fue aburrida. Solo ver la habilidad con ambos taijutsu fue más que impresionante. Es probable que esta pelea termine con quien haya lanzado el primer golpe, Neji's Jyuuken vs. Lee's Goken.

Lee y Neji se desdibujan de la acción una vez más, cada uno haciendo todo lo posible para esquivar y contrarrestar al otro, pero ninguno de los dos aterriza un golpe.

Y luego sucedió, Neji aterrizó un golpe en el hombro de Lee haciendo que la pareja se separara una vez más.

"Has perdido", dijo Neji, sonriendo con confianza.

Lee frunció el ceño. "Supongo que no tengo otra opción que Kaimon Kai, Kyumon Kai, Seimon Kai". Con la última palabra, su piel se puso roja.

La [Observe] de Naruto instantáneamente recogió la habilidad y le dio una muy buena explicación de eso.

 **[Hachimon (activo / pasivo) Lv57 Exp: 54.55% HP 100 por 5 segundos]**

Las ocho puertas son ocho tenketsu específicos en el sistema de vías de chakra de una persona. Limitan el flujo total de chakra dentro del cuerpo de una persona. Al someterse a un entrenamiento intenso, uno puede aprender cómo abrir estas puertas, lo que permite al usuario superar sus propios límites físicos a costa de un daño extremo a su propio cuerpo.

Aumenta pasivamente DEX en un 25%.

Aumenta pasivamente STR en un 25%.

Aumenta pasivamente el SPD en un 25%.

 **Kaimon**

50% adicional a STR cuando está activo.

50% adicional a DEX cuando está activo.

50% adicional a SPD cuando está activo.

50 daños adicionales por 5 segundos cuando está activo.

10% adicional de posibilidades de lesiones por aplastamiento

 **Kyumon**

75% adicional a STR cuando está activo.

75% adicional a DEX cuando está activo.

75% adicional a SPD cuando está activo.

100 daños adicionales por 5 segundos cuando está activo.

Regenera 100% HP cuando se activa.

20% de posibilidades adicionales de lesiones por aplastamiento

 **Seimon**

100% adicional a STR cuando está activo.

100% adicional a DEX cuando está activo.

100% adicional a SPD cuando está activo.

Daño adicional de 150 por cada 5 segundos cuando está activo.

30% de posibilidades adicionales de lesiones por aplastamiento

 **Shomon**

125% adicional a STR cuando está activo.

125% adicional a DEX cuando está activo.

125% adicional a SPD cuando está activo.

200 daños adicionales por 5 segundos cuando está activo.

40% de posibilidades adicionales de lesiones por aplastamiento

 **Tomon**

150% adicional a STR cuando está activo.

150% adicional a DEX cuando está activo.

150% adicional a SPD cuando está activo.

250 daños adicionales por 5 segundos cuando está activo.

10% de posibilidades adicionales de muerte

Los ojos de Neji se ensancharon levemente antes de arquearse hacia atrás para esquivar la patada casi invisible.

La primera patada de Lee fue fácil para Neji debido a la esquiva, pero con su nuevo poder y velocidad, Lee fue capaz de girar y voltearse con ambos pies en el estómago de Neji. El cuerpo de Neji está en el suelo, provocando que se forme una telaraña de grietas debajo de su cuerpo por el impacto seguido por la expulsión de sangre y saliva de su boca.

Incluso después de eso, Neji se obligó a seguir luchando. Sus dos manos se movieron en un borrón para golpear las piernas de Lee mientras el chico todavía estaba parado sobre él, desafortunadamente solo se encontró con aire cuando Lee se había ido otra vez. Nunca vio el puño que descendía sobre su cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente.

"¡Ganador, Rock Lee!" anunció Genma, indicando al personal médico que venga a buscar a Neji.

"¡Yosha!" gritó Lee, ambos brazos en el aire en celebración. Un segundo después, gritó de dolor y se desplomó, crispando. El daño que se hizo a sí mismo con solo tres puertas abiertas fue extremo incluso durante ese corto tiempo.

"¡Maldita sea!" dijo Kiba en agradecimiento.

"Sí, no, mierda", agregó Naruto.

"Entonces, supongo que solo nos sobraron a ti y a mí. ¿Estás listo para perder?" preguntó Kiba.

"Ya veremos, perro callejero", replicó Naruto, con una leve sonrisa de excitación en las comisuras de los labios.

Kiba sonrió antes de saltar la barandilla.

Naruto estaba justo detrás de él mientras recorría el costado.

Aterrizando ligeramente, estaba a pocos pasos del centro del campo. Naruto miró a Lee mientras el chico era llevado en camilla. Él no se veía bien. Su estado era muy desconcertante.

 **Estado: lesiones** incapacitantes (discapacitadas)

Treinta segundos de tres puertas abiertas y eso fue todo. Estaba lisiado, incapaz de ser un shinobi nunca más. No fue justo. Trabajar tan duro como Lee solo para perder todo por una sola victoria insignificante. Pudo haber sido una victoria personal, pero el costo fue demasiado alto. También hizo que Naruto se preguntara si podría hacer algo para curar a Lee con su habilidad de jugador.

"Oye, ¿estás prestando atención?" preguntó Genma, tocando el hombro de Naruto.

Naruto ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había dejado de caminar hacia la línea de salida, estaba demasiado concentrado en la forma de Lee que se estaba desvaneciendo y en lo que podría hacer para ayudarlo.

"Eh, lo siento, estoy bien", dijo Naruto, apartando su mirada del túnel y de vuelta hacia Kiba, que estaba esperando.

"De acuerdo, muchachos, esta podría ser la última competencia a menos que los médicos puedan hacer un milagro para el niño verde. Dicho esto, conviértanla en una pelea emocionante para la audiencia. ¿Listo?"

Naruto y Kiba asintieron, sin apartar la mirada del otro.

"¡Hajime!" llamó a Genma antes de que saltara claro.

Naruto abrió la pelea de inmediato disparando un [Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu] mientras estaba tan cerca de Kiba y Akamaru. No hizo mucho daño pero sirvió para levantar a Kiba y Akamaru de sus pies y caer hacia atrás.

Kiba rodó algunas veces antes de finalmente poner sus pies debajo de él. Tan pronto como el viento terminó, se lanzó hacia adelante, las cuchillas con garras del Shiro Tsume brillando al sol. Le dio varios golpes a Naruto apenas arañándolo pero sin causar ningún daño gracias a [Refuerzo de Chakra] y [Doton: Ishi no Hada no Jutsu] de Naruto que lo protegían de daños.

Con Kiba tan cerca, no fue difícil para Naruto entrar en la guardia del shinobi salvaje y clavarle un puño en el estómago y luego en la cara.

Naruto no estaba preparado para que Akamaru lo mordiera por detrás.

Kiba sonrió con satisfacción incluso después de recibir ese golpe de la forma en que lo hizo. Akamaru hizo su parte. La sonrisa se transformó rápidamente en un ceño fruncido cuando el Naruto frente a él estalló en una nube de humo. Fue pura suerte que Kiba saltara de su ubicación actual, solo que las manos de Naruto salieron del suelo en un intento de atrapar al chico.

Naruto regresó a la superficie después de no haber tenido éxito, solo para ser recibido por un chorro de agua golpeándolo desde atrás.

"¿Que demonios?" preguntó Naruto, viendo a Akamaru detrás de él sacudiendo una pierna antes de que el perrito corriera hacia Kiba. Luego lo olió, Akamaru solo se enojó con él.

"Marcado dinámico, ¡éxito!" animó a Kiba un poco.

"¿Qué diablos, amigo? Eso no es genial", se quejó Naruto. "En serio, ¿quién demonios hace eso?"

"Haré que sepas que es una técnica legítima", dijo Kiba. "Va a hacer que patearte el culo sea aún más fácil".

Naruto frunció el ceño, Kiba no se jactaba sin razón.

[Kuchiyose no Jutsu] convocó a sus dos familiares.

"Yo" saludó Gamakichi.

"¡Hola!" aplaudió Gamatatsu. "Wow, mira a todas las personas".

Gamakichi hizo una mueca. "Hermano, en serio, mira a tu alrededor. ¿No puedes decir que Naruto está en medio de una pelea y nos ha convocado para ayudarlo?"

"¿En serio? ¿Vamos a luchar?"

De repente, Naruto deseaba haber convocado a Kichi, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando con Kiba, pero sabía que era mejor tenerlos a ambos. Rápidamente recogió a Tatsu y lo puso en su cabeza. "Kichi, obtén un rango y brinda apoyo. Tatsu, quédate quieto y haz tu trabajo".

"¿Qué mierda es esa?" llamó Kiba, señalando a los sapos. "¿Desde cuándo has entrenado sapos gigantes?"

"Son convocantes", dijo Naruto, sonriendo ahora. "No sé lo que estás haciendo, pero no voy a dejar que ganes".

"Ha, tráelo chico ranita. Hagámoslo Akamaru. [Inuzuka-Ryu: Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro]!"

Hubo un estallido gigante de humo que oscureció todo a la vista. A Naruto no le gustó eso, le gustó aún menos la repentina sed de sangre que parecía estar emanando del humo. La sombra de un lobo gigante de dos cabezas lo hizo sentir aún menos cómodo.

" **[Garoga]"**

Naruto tuvo que salir rápidamente del sendero del gigantesco tornado blanco que salió volando de la nube.

Cuando el giro se detuvo, Naruto se enfrentaba con un lobo gigante de dos cabezas que lo hacía sentir muy pequeño. Afortunadamente, fue capaz de recoger tanto la transformación como el ataque con su [Observe].

 **[Inuzuka-Ryu: Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro (activo) Lv3 Exp: 13.32% CP: 250]**

Una transformación de combinación donde el usuario y sus ninken se convierten en una sola entidad. Es una especialidad del clan Inuzuka, se fusionan en un lobo de dos cabezas, lo que aumenta drásticamente su tamaño y poder.

250% adicional a STR cuando está activo.

Adicional -50% a DEX cuando está activo.

 **[Garoga (activo) Lv2 Exp: 10.94% CP: 25]**

Solo se puede usar mientras [Inuzuka-Ryu: Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro] está activo. Estas habilidades le permiten al usuario hacer girar su cuerpo en un asalto violento contra el enemigo. La velocidad excesivamente alta de la rotación despoja al usuario de su campo de visión, pero marcar a un enemigo de antemano hace que sea posible alinearlos con el sentido del olfato. Inflige daño por desgarro de 300 a 500 por rotación.

"¿Um, hermano?" preguntó Kichi desde su lugar en la pared. "¿Alguna sugerencia?"

"Petróleo", dijo Naruto, señalando no al lobo sino al suelo.

Kichi asintió, no porque Naruto pudiera ver porque estaba concentrado en el lobo gigante Kiba-Akamaru que lo miraba como si fuera un chuletón.

"¿ **Listo para rendirse?"** preguntó Kiba-Akamaru.

"Ni siquiera cerca", dijo Naruto. Hubiera estado feliz de activar [Capa de una cola de Kyuubi] y golpear a Kiba, pero todavía tenía demasiada corrupción como para arriesgarse a usar un poco de ella. Así que lo tuvo listo.

" **No digas que no te dimos una oportunidad".**

"No lo haré", dijo Naruto. Hizo un gesto con una mano para que Kiba se le acercara.

"¡ **[Garoga]!"**

Naruto formó un conjunto rápido de sellos manuales activando [Doton: Kabe no Jutsu] causando que cinco paredes se levantaran frente a él. No detendrían a Kiba, probablemente ni siquiera lo retrasarían, pero oscurecerían su visión más de lo que ya estaba mientras la técnica estaba activa permitiendo a Naruto hundirse en el suelo, lo que evitaría que el chico bestia lo siguiera a pesar de ser marcado.

Bajo tierra, Naruto se movió rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la arena emergiendo solo en parte. "Oi, muttly, por aquí", Naruto usó [Taunt] para llamar la atención del lobo.

Kiba se giró y se lanzó hacia otro [Garoga], lo que no notó ni prestó atención fue un charco de color verdoso en el suelo frente a Naruto, cortesía de Gamakichi.

 **[Gamayumaku no Jutsu (activo) Lv13 Exp; 67.99% CP: 25]**

Un D-Rank ninjutsu. El usuario convierte su chakra en un aceite extremadamente resbaladizo y lo escupe como una gran masa. Cuando el aceite toca el objetivo, todo su cuerpo está cubierto y causa pérdida de equilibrio y agarre. También es resistente a los chakras, por lo que [Tree Climbing] no podrá contrarrestarlo.

Cuando golpeó el aceite, el vórtice del [Garoga] succionó el aceite y causó que su giro realmente fuera más rápido. . . tan rápido que ya no pudo detenerse hasta que impactó con dureza en la pared de la arena.

Naruto no pudo evitar encogerse cuando Kiba-Akamaru golpeó la pared tan fuerte y tan rápido como lo hicieron. Las paredes de la arena fueron súper reforzadas por todo tipo de sellos para evitar que sufran más que daños en la superficie, teniendo solo un poco de elasticidad. Que la mitad de la salud de Kiba-Akamaru desapareciera al impactar con la pared no era favorable para Kiba.

Así fue mientras el par se deslizaba y se deslizaba del aceite, ahora estaban empapados con Naruto y Kichi comenzó a bombardearlos con jutsu del alcance. Kichi atacó con [Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu] y Naruto con [Doton: Teppodama no Jutsu], reduciendo rápida y dolorosamente los puntos de golpe de Kiba hasta que en un gran estallido de humo la transformación se rompió y Kiba y Akamaru se separaron y finalmente perdieron la conciencia.

"¡Ganador, Uzumaki Naruto!" anunció Genma, señalando a los médicos de Kiba y un veterinario de Akamaru.

"¡Yatta!" animaron a Naruto, Kichi y Tatsu juntos. Esta vez su victoria fue recibida por una cacofonía de vítores de la multitud.

"No está mal, gaki", felicitó Genma.

"¿Y ahora que?"

"Bueno, a Lee le quedan diez minutos para que venga o lo pierde", respondió Genma.

"Bien, ustedes pueden regresar ahora, los llamaré de nuevo si necesito su ayuda. Buen trabajo hoy".

"Gracias, Naruto-niichan," contestó Tatsu. "¿Puedo tomar un caramelo?"

Naruto se rió entre dientes y les dio a los dos un puñado de dulces. Ellos hicieron bien.

"Gracias, hermano", dijo Kichi. "Fuimos un poco asquerosos, ¿eh?"

"Sí, lo fuimos", respondió Naruto. "Probablemente no te convocaré nuevamente hasta mañana para entrenar más, hasta entonces, disfruta los dulces".

Fue con un par de pequeñas bocanadas de humo que el par desapareció.

Eso dejó a Naruto esperando los resultados de Lee, resultados que ya sabía que evitarían que Lee continuara.

"Rock Lee no puede continuar", anunció Genma una vez que el tiempo pasó. "¡Como tal, el ganador y campeón del torneo es Uzumaki Naruto!"

Una vez más, la arena se llenó de vítores. Naruto felizmente saludó a la multitud, jugando un poco por su bien, después de todo, estaba tratando de atraer clientes a la aldea.

"El Hokage estará listo para felicitarlo, es una formalidad, pero asegúrate de mostrar el respeto apropiado. Una vez hecho esto, el Hokage te recibirá en su oficina después de que cierre los exámenes de chuunin y agradece a todos por asistir, incluido el Kazekage. "

"¿Me encontraré con el Kazekage?"

"No, él permanecerá en el stand. Si su shinobi hubiera ganado, entonces cerraría los exámenes y felicitaría a su shinobi", explicó Genma. "Una vez más, sé tu mejor comportamiento".

Naruto asintió en comprensión. Él no quería avergonzar al anciano.

 **Obtención de la misión otorgada: 500000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 3**

 **Completa con éxito la tercera etapa del Examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Derrota a Sasuke.**

 **Derrota a Gaara.**

 **Derrota a Kiba.**

 **Gana el Torneo de la Etapa 3 del Examen de Selección Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **Enterrar a Sasuke hasta su cuello con [Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu]**

 **Haz que Gaara sangre su propia sangre.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000 Exp**

 **50000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Examen de selección de muerte o fin de Chuunin**

Naruto sonrió feliz de haber completado la búsqueda. Valió la pena mucha experiencia también. Pero lo mejor de todo es que sobrevivió al Examen de selección de Chuunin, todos sus amigos sobrevivieron a pesar de todas las cosas ocultas que sucedían detrás de escena.

El anciano no tardó en aparecer, sonriendo orgullosamente mientras miraba a Naruto.

"Bien hecho, muchacho", dijo alegremente cuando estuvo cerca.

"Gracias, Hokage-sama".

Sarutobi le dio a Naruto una mirada ligeramente sorprendida cuando fue recibido tan formalmente y con tanto respeto. Una rápida mirada a Genma le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber que el jounin había advertido a Naruto que estaba en su mejor comportamiento.

"Señoras y señores, es un gran placer felicitar al Genin Uzumaki Naruto por su espléndida exhibición de habilidades y tácticas. Felicitaciones, joven, espero que continúen demostrándose como el shinobi excepcional que todos hemos presenciado hoy. Bien hecho, Naruto-kun, bien hecho. "

"Gracias, Hokage-sama, prometo que haré todo lo posible para proteger siempre la 'Voluntad de Fuego'". Naruto se sorprendió de que su simple declaración fuera recibida con tanto aplauso que toda la arena tembló con aprobación.

Sarutobi no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. El chico se había superado a sí mismo, un comentario tan perfecto.

"Genma-san, si por favor acompaña a nuestro joven campeón a mi oficina mientras termino las cosas aquí", ordenó el anciano.

Genma le indicó a Naruto que lo siguiera al túnel otra vez. Así que siguió, sorprendió a Naruto un poco cuando no regresaron fuera de la arena, sino que cuando bajaron unas escaleras hacia un sistema de túneles.

"¿Qué pasa con esto?"

"Túneles de evacuación", respondió Genma. "Los utilizamos de vez en cuando para movernos sin ser vistos, como en el caso del ganador del torneo, no necesitamos a nadie que pierda dinero apostando en contra de ti que viene detrás de ti con ira de borracho. O peor ... fangirls". Se estremeció ligeramente cuando dijo la última.

"¿Yo? ¿Fangirls? Sí, claro", se rió Naruto.

"No tienes ni idea, chico. Solo espera, ya lo verás", advirtió Genma, que sigue liderando el camino.

No les llevó mucho tiempo salir de los túneles en algún lugar del sótano de la torre Hokage, Naruto reconoció la pintura en las paredes, incluso si nunca antes había estado en esta parte del edificio. Después de eso, pasaron unos minutos antes de que ingresaran a la oficina del anciano.

"Siéntate, estoy seguro de que Hokage-sama llegará pronto". Genma se fue justo después.

Naruto había estado en la oficina del anciano muchas veces, generalmente cuando estaba en problemas, pero de vez en cuando solo para ver al anciano de visita, aunque últimamente la mayoría de sus visitas habían sido para misiones.

La puerta abierta a su biblioteca privada era muy tentadora para investigar, especialmente porque no estaba vigilada. . . menos el ANBU que sin duda estaban escondidos en la habitación listos para atacar en cualquier momento. Todavía . . . tentador.

Entonces Naruto tuvo un pensamiento, algo que podría ser divertido probar solo una vez. Así que se paseó por el escritorio del viejo antes de sacar la silla. Tímidamente presionó el asiento con los dedos para ver cuánto cojín realmente tenía y era suave. Cuero muy suave y flexible con abundante relleno. No había mucho remordimiento al sentarse en esa silla. Era demasiado cómodo para dejarlo pasar. Fue una experiencia que Naruto nunca había tenido, sentarse en algo tan cómodo, tan suave, tan. . . increíble. Naturalmente, tuvo que permitirse relajarse en la silla, incluso siendo tan atrevido como para poner sus pies sobre el escritorio.

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto", comentó a la habitación vacía.

"Oh, ¿podrías saberlo?" preguntó una voz suave en su oído.

Naruto salió disparado del asiento, saltó sobre el escritorio, y se desvió en movimiento hacia la puerta, armándose mientras avanzaba, su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Finalmente se giró para enfrentar a su atacante solo para ver al anciano reprimir apenas una risa mientras se sentaba cómodamente en su silla. "¡No genial, viejo!"

Finalmente, Sarutobi no pudo aguantar más y soltó algunas carcajadas largas y divertidas. "Oh, Naruto-kun, mi niño. Eso fue demasiado perfecto. Creo que ahora veo por qué disfrutaste tanto hacer bromas".

"Sí, bueno, ¿te das cuenta de que acabas de declarar una guerra de bromas contra mí?" preguntó Naruto.

"Puedes intentarlo, pero yo no lo recomendaría", advirtió el anciano, todavía sonriendo un poco. "Entonces, ganaste. Hiciste bien en ganar también. Entonces, ¿qué sigue?"

"¿Pensé que se suponía que me lo dijeras?"

"Supongo", dijo el anciano. "Por lo tanto, pasarán unos días antes de que se tomen todas las decisiones con respecto a las promociones. Mientras tanto, son libres de celebrar con sus amigos. Tengo algunos que los recogen. Deberían estar en breve ".

"Genial, gracias. ¿Cómo está Lee? ¿O Sasuke para el caso?"

"Lee es de cuidados intensivos. Sasuke está bajo observación en el hospital, no estamos seguros de cuánto daño le causó ese sello. Por lo tanto, por razones obvias, no se unirán a usted".

"¿Están todos los demás bien?"

"Algunos golpes y hematomas pero están bien, aunque imagino que Kiba-kun puede estar un poco mal contigo".

"Sí, el perro callejero tenía que venir. Tiene una gran boca y es un asno. Puede que le haya dicho que era un jinchuuriki mientras estaba tan enojado".

"Eso fue bastante tonto, ¿puede mantener la boca cerrada?"

"No sé. Le dije que le preguntara a su madre sobre eso. Simplemente me acusó de robarle la técnica a su familia porque se ve muy similar a la capa de Kyuubi con una sola cola. Fue ciertamente estúpido, pero ... Me imagino que es hora de que confíe en mis amigos, especialmente si voy a utilizar su poder en el futuro. Ellos deben estar al tanto. Shikamaru y Chouji lo saben y no les importa, Karin tampoco ".

"Si crees que es la decisión correcta, entonces te apoyaré".

"Solo una advertencia, Sasuke nunca lo sabrá, no quiero que sepa nunca nada sobre mí. No confío en él y probablemente tampoco deberías. Hay algo mal con ese tipo".

"Ese sello es-"

"No es solo el sello. Incluso antes del sello, él era inestable. No confío en él".

"Haré una evaluación más exhaustiva".

"Asegúrate de que lo haga alguien en quien confíes, no alguien que simplemente le bese el culo porque es el último Uchiha".

"Ten un poco de fe en mí, Naruto-kun. Me ocuparé de eso", dijo Sarutobi.

Naruto lo estudió por un minuto antes de ceder. "De todos modos, ¿cómo es que realmente lo hice en esas peleas?"

"Fuiste nada menos que brillante. Estaba especialmente impresionado con la forma en que manejaste a Gaara, es una hazaña difícil derrotar a un jinchuuriki tan fácilmente".

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. "Sí, fue genial, ¿no? También era duro con toda esa arena".

"De hecho, es un oponente muy peligroso", dijo Sarutobi, abriendo un cajón que saca su pipa. Tomando un minuto para empacarlo y encenderlo. Después de que él lo encendió y tomó algunas bocanadas. "Entonces, ¿planeas contarles acerca de tu habilidad como jugador?"

"Algunos de ellos tal vez, hoy no de todos modos. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que debería?"

"Diles, no les digas, es tu decisión. Solo asegúrate de que puedes vivir con las consecuencias".

Naruto asintió pensativo. "No creo que decirles a todos de una vez sea una buena idea, pero tal vez empieces a incluirlos de a uno por vez, ¿sabes?"

"De nuevo, tu elección".

Cualquier discusión adicional fue anticipada por un golpe en la puerta.

"Entra", llamó Sarutobi hacia la puerta.

Las puertas se abrieron con Kakashi a la cabeza. Fue seguido por Sakura, Karin, Asuma, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino y finalmente Kiba.

"Hola a todos", saludó Naruto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Hubo varias felicitaciones, palmadas en la espalda y algunas burlas de Kiba.

"Sí, el mocoso lo hizo bien, pero eso es suficiente para aumentar su ego", ordenó una voz desde la ventana.

"Ero-Sennin, cállate idiota. Déjame disfrutar esto", espetó Naruto, mirando al pervertido.

"Maldita sea, deja de llamarme así delante de la gente".

"¿Por qué? ¿Eres ermitaño pervertido, por qué te llamaría algo más?"

"Gaki, patearé tu trasero", advirtió Jiraiya.

"Es suficiente, Jiraiya. Deje que el niño disfrute su día", intervino Sarutobi.

"Bah, viejo tacaño, interrumpiendo mi diversión", se quejó Jiraiya, todavía sonriendo un poco de todos modos.

El grupo reunido miraba con sorpresa que Naruto, Jiraiya y el Hokage estaban bromeando así.

"Eres uno para hablar", gruñó Naruto.

"De todos modos, los trajimos a todos aquí por dos razones. Primero, fueron invitados para unirse a Naruto en la celebración por ganar el torneo. Segundo, a Naruto le gustaría compartir un poco de información con sus amigos y quizás responder algunas preguntas. , con respecto a este segundo tema, déjenme ser muy claro, esta es información muy secreta. Si habla de ello, es como encontrarse a sí mismo y a quien sea que haya hablado muerto. Espero que todos entiendan la gravedad de esto? "

Ahí algunos asentimos con la cabeza mientras montábamos algunos mientras tragaban nerviosamente.

"Sin embargo, si no quieres saber, entonces eres libre de esperar afuera", el anciano ofreció como nota final.

Tardó unos treinta minutos en explicar qué es un Jinchuuriki y cómo impacta eso en Naruto y en otros detalles y preguntas. Naruto no dijo nada acerca de sus padres a pesar de un par de preguntas al respecto y luego evitó cualquier cosa que se acercara a su habilidad como jugador. Cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, el grupo se fue a buscar comida y celebrarla adecuadamente.

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando Naruto llegó a casa, fue una noche muy divertida.

Naruto estaba feliz de encontrar su cama y simplemente dormir por la noche. Cerró los ojos, listo para dormir para abrazarlo cuando se escuchó un débil sonido desde afuera de su apartamento. Luego hubo un ligero temblor seguido de un estallido más fuerte que precedió a un temblor más feroz.

El sonido de las sirenas sonando de repente hizo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran de par en par. Sin una segunda demora, se levantó y salió por la puerta de su casa. Podía ver el fuego a lo lejos iluminando parte de la aldea. Él fue sacudido por otra explosión, esta vez mucho más cerca de su edificio de apartamentos, por lo que fue rápido para correr hasta la pared de la azotea. Podía ver otro fuego ardiendo y ahora podía ver algunas sombras moviéndose en el fuego.

 **Quest Alert: salva a Konoha.**

 **El pueblo está siendo atacado, haga todo lo que esté en su poder para proteger tanto al pueblo como a sus ciudadanos.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Reúna un equipo para ayudarlo a defender la aldea.**

 **Con seguridad escolta a 50 civiles a un lugar seguro.**

 **Derrota a 20 miembros de la fuerza invasora.**

 **Derrota a Shukaku.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 1000000 Exp**

 **250000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Fallo de finalización: destrucción de Konoha.**

 **Encarcelamiento, tortura y muerte.**

"Entonces no hay presión", gruñó Naruto, tocando el botón de aceptar.

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (aumento de +10 para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV35 **Siguiente nivel:** 69.22%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 8263/8263

 **CP:** 5704/5704

 **STR:** 134 (68,40) = 202,40

 **VIT:** 117 (359.25) = 476.25

 **DEX:** 134 (83.70) = 217.70

 **INT:** 107 (113.38) = 220.38

 **SIO:** 107 (107.54) = 214.54

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 489.00 (122.25) = 611.25

 **SPD:** 99 (171.50) = 270.50

 **Estado: Heredero del clan Uzumaki** (+100 VIT, +100 INT, + 150% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Habilidad), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Líder de inspiración** (+ 25% para experimentar ganancia en cualquier equipo del que eres parte), **Kamikaze** (-25% de coste para futon jutsu, + 20% de daño para futon jutsu) **Preparado 24: 00: 00.00** (+ 10% de Daño a los oponentes explorados, -10% Daño de los oponentes explorados)

Uzumaki Naruto es el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad de crear un Bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Su familia ahora se ha revelado y el legado de su origen es algo de lo que se puede sentir mayor orgullo, es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato y el Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Kushina. Pero eso todavía deja la pregunta, ¿cómo escapó el Kyuubi?

 **Punto:** 11

 **Ryo:** 429650

 **Quest Alert: encuentra un entrenador para prepararte para Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 3.**

 **Seleccione un entrenador para entrenarlo en preparación para la Etapa 3 del Examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Encuentre a alguien dispuesto a entrenarlo para la final**

 **Pasar la prueba dada por el entrenador potencial.**

 **Acepta al entrenador potencial.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **Convenza a uno de los capacitadores potenciales para que lo asista además de su entrenador principal.**

 **Premio de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **50000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Sin ayuda en la preparación para la final.**

 **Quest Alert: Preparación t-minus 30: 00: 00: 00.00**

 **Entrene más duro de lo que alguna vez haya entrenado antes para prepararse para la Etapa 3 del Examen de Selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Aprende [Kuchiyose no Jutsu]. ***

 **Aprende [Chakra A]. ***

 **Aprende [Futon Affinity]. ***

 **Aprende 3 futon jutsu.**

 **Aprende 2 doton jutsu.**

 **Gana 10 niveles para [Fuinjutsu]. ***

 **Gana 5 niveles.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **Gana 10 niveles.**

 **Aprende 1 futon jutsu de rango A o superior.**

 **Aprende 1 B-Rank o doton jutsu superior.**

 **Gana 25 niveles a [Fuinjutsu].**

 **Gana 25 niveles para [Kuchiyose no Jutsu].**

 **Obtener 1 Toad Familiar. ***

 **Premio de finalización: 500000 Exp**

 **Estado de ánimo** " **preparado" para el día de la final.**

 **100000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **Beneficio de estado** " **Underprepared" para el día de la final.**

 **Quest Alert: la información es poder**

 **Reúna inteligencia sobre sus oponentes potenciales para la ronda final del examen.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Aprende [Toton Jutsu].**

 **Obtiene 50 niveles para [Toton Jutsu].**

 **Reúne información sobre tus primeros oponentes de la tercera ronda sin que te atrapen.**

 **Reúne información sobre al menos otros tres posibles oponentes de la tercera ronda sin que te atrapen.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **Obtiene 75 niveles para [Toton Jutsu]**

 **Reúne inteligencia sobre todos los oponentes potenciales de la tercera ronda sin que te atrapen.**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000**

 **100000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 100000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: Chuunin Selection Exam Stage 3**

 **Completa con éxito la tercera etapa del Examen de selección de Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Derrota a Sasuke.**

 **Derrota a Gaara.**

 **Derrota a Kiba.**

 **Gana el Torneo de la Etapa 3 del Examen de Selección Chuunin.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **Enterrar a Sasuke hasta su cuello con [Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu]**

 **Haz que Gaara sangre su propia sangre.**

 **Evitar [Marcado dinámico].**

 **Sanar a Lee permitiéndole continuar compitiendo.**

 **Premio de finalización: 500000 Exp**

 **50000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 10000 Exp**

 **Examen de selección de muerte o fin de Chuunin**


	31. Chapter 31

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

Naruto estaba mirando alrededor de su edificio, tratando de orientarse donde necesitaba ir y donde más se necesitaba.

"Naruto", llamó Karin, apareciendo sobre la pared en el borde de la azotea. "¿Que esta pasando?"

"Estamos bajo ataque", respondió simplemente, enviándole una invitación de inmediato.

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"Encontramos a los otros novatos, luego vamos a la guerra y pateamos el culo a quien sea lo suficientemente tonto como para atacar mi casa". La voz de Naruto tenía una clara ira, pero ¿quién podría culparlo? Esta situación haría enojar a cualquiera.

Karin asintió en silencio. "YO-"

"Encuentra a los otros novatos, Karin", ordenó Naruto, interrumpiéndola.

Karin asintió una vez más y luego cerró los ojos. Después de un momento de silencio.

"Tenten-san está más cerca, seguido por Sakura-san", dijo Karin, abriendo los ojos mirando hacia el noroeste.

Naruto asintió, Karin estaba mirando directamente hacia la tienda de Higurashi. Con un estallido de chakra, Naruto y Karin desaparecieron del techo en un arranque de velocidad, saltando de un techo a otro.

Se detuvieron justo al otro lado de la tienda de Higurashi, las ventanas parecían estar atrincheradas con muchos objetos puntiagudos que sobresalían esperando impactar a cualquier shinobi lo suficientemente estúpido como para acercarse demasiado.

"Entonces, ¿tocamos?" preguntó Karin.

Naruto formó un clon y lo envió al nivel de la calle, con los brazos levantados. "Yo, Higurashi-san, Stabby-chan, ¿ustedes chicos aquí?"

"Naruto, ¿eres mi chico?" llamado Hiten desde adentro.

"Sí."

"Pruébalo, ¿qué fue lo primero que te vendí?"

"Algunas armaduras, chaqueta verde oliva y negro y pantalones negros", respondió el clon.

"Es él", dijo Hiten, a alguien adentro, probablemente a Tenten.

De repente, el suelo debajo del clon se abrió y cayó en un túnel antes de que el suelo se cerrara sin una costura.

"Yo, Naruto, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Tenten, sonriendo. Su cara apenas estaba iluminada por el resplandor de una linterna.

"Solo un clon, el jefe está en el techo al otro lado de la calle".

"¿Así que te envió como el cordero sacrificial en caso de que no creyéramos que eras quien afirmabas ser?"

"Exactamente. De todos modos, tratando de reunir un equipo, hay mucha gente que necesita ayuda. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?"

"Papá, ¿eres bueno aquí por tu cuenta?"

"Estoy bien, ve a hacer tu trabajo", respondió Hiten.

"Bien, entonces, me disiparé para que el jefe lo sepa", dijo el clon solo para que Tenten lo apuñalara.

Naruto parpadeó ante la avalancha de recuerdos sin importar cuán efímero era el clon.

"¿Era esto realmente necesario?" preguntó Naruto, una vez que Tenten finalmente se unió a él y Karin en el techo.

"No me llames 'Stabby-chan' nunca más o te cortaré", respondió, sonriendo dulcemente a través de su declaración.

"De acuerdo, entendí", dijo Naruto. Se tomó un segundo para considerar si debía invitar a Tenten a su equipo con el sistema de juego. Era un riesgo, pero podría ser un riesgo mayor no invitarla. "Voy a agregarte a ... un apoyo genjutsu".

"¿A qué ... ahora?" preguntó Tenten.

Naruto no sintió la necesidad de repetirse, así que invitó a Tenten.

"Gah, ¿qué diablos es eso?" ella cuestionó, retrocediendo un poco solo para que la ventana flotante azul la siguiera.

"Te lo dije, es una cosa especial tipo genjutsu", dijo. "Básicamente, te permite tratar el mundo como un videojuego. Así que toca el 'aceptar' y vamos a conseguir la mayor cantidad de mis amigos que podamos. Ayudaremos a la mayor cantidad posible de civiles y shinobis en el camino. "

Tenten tentativamente se acercó y tocó el botón y luego parpadeó un par de veces. "¿Qué hace esto exactamente?"

"Vamos, te explicaré en el camino. Sakura todavía está cerca, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, ella es así. Creo que está en problemas, su chakra se está agotando rápidamente", dijo Karin.

El grupo se movió rápidamente para encontrar a Sakura, Naruto haciendo todo lo posible para explicar brevemente cómo funcionaba el 'Gamer Genjutsu'. Cuando la encontraron, estaba tratando de usar medic jutsu con alguien, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras trabajaba.

Karin se adelantó rápidamente para unirse a ella y ayudar tanto como pudo.

"Los protegeremos mientras trabajan", dijo Naruto, mirando a Tenten.

Un asentimiento solemne fue la única respuesta necesaria.

"Ella es estable, Sakura. Necesitamos moverla", dijo Karin, deteniendo su jutsu.

Sakura apenas asintió, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

Cuando las dos chicas se alejaron, Naruto reconoció a la mujer que Sakura estaba tratando como su madre.

Naruto invitó a Sakura al grupo y luego formó algunos clones para llevar a la madre de Sakura.

El grupo se trasladó rápidamente al hospital, afortunadamente no hubo ningún problema con el ANBU que rodeaba el lugar, asegurándose de que nadie desagradable pudiera pasar.

Una vez dentro, Mebuki fue rápidamente tomado por uno de los iryonin y salió corriendo de la vista.

"¿Quieres quedarte aquí, Sakura?" preguntó Naruto, tratando de ser considerado.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Mi padre todavía está afuera. Se distrajo con el ninja Suna y nos dijo que huyéramos. No sabía que mi madre había sido herida hasta que colapsó allí. Debería haberme quedado para ayudarlo ... Debería haberlo hecho. tener . . ."

"Está bien, lo ayudaremos ahora", dijo Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto", llamó Kiba, caminando con Shino y Hinata. Entre él y Shino estaban ayudando a un Kurenai cojo y sangriento en el hospital.

"¿Estais bien?"

"Sí, gracias a Kurenai-sensei", respondió solemnemente Kiba.

"¿Se encuentra ella bien?"

"Ella está bien, tú eres una niña sobreprotectora", se quejó Kurenai. Había una herida sangrienta en su frente y algunas rebanadas a lo largo de su lado derecho desde el hombro hasta el tobillo.

"Ano, sensei, necesitas un tratamiento", tartamudeó Hinata, nerviosa.

"Lo sé, y hubiera llegado aquí con el tiempo", argumentó, mirando un poco a Hinata.

Naruto sacó una pila de Shosen Fuda y comenzó a aplicarlos a los diversos cortes en el jounin, viendo que probablemente recibiría ayuda por un tiempo debido a que sus heridas eran algo menores para muchos de los que acababan de comenzar a hablar.

"Esos sellos son bastante útiles", felicitó Kurenai.

"Hago lo mejor que puedo", dijo Naruto.

 **Impresionaste mucho a Yuuhi Kurenai, tu reputación aumenta en 1000 puntos. Ahora eres amigable**

Naruto ignoró el mensaje, cerrándolo sutilmente sin llamar mucho la atención.

"Déjame con algunos de esos, terminaré", dijo Kurenai. "Por ahora, todos ustedes Genin necesitan regresar y ayudar a evacuar a los civiles. Naruto, usted está a cargo. Kiba, Shino y Hinata, espero que sigan órdenes. Y Naruto, será mejor que se mantengan. ellos a salvo ".

Naruto le entregó diez fuda más según lo solicitado. "Los mantendré a salvo", prometió.

"Vamos a ponernos en movimiento, las vidas de las personas están en riesgo y cuanto más holgazaneamos aquí, más terminan muertos". Naruto les dio un momento para aceptar lo que dijo antes de indicarles que lo siguieran afuera.

"Ahora, voy a agregarte tres a mi apoyo genjutsu", dijo Naruto, una vez afuera.

"¿Qué es un 'soporte genjutsu'?" preguntó Shino, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado.

"Esto", dijo Naruto, enviando en silencio a cada uno de ellos una invitación.

"Curioso", dijo Shino, extendiendo la mano y tocando el botón. "Supongo que esto emula la interfaz de usuario de un videojuego. Qué interesante".

Hinata fue un poco tímida al respecto, incluso activando su Byakugan en un intento de ver a través de ella sin ningún éxito. Finalmente ella suavemente tocó el botón flotante.

"Ja, esto es increíble", dijo Kiba, tocando el botón de inmediato, sonriendo ampliamente. "¿Quién sabía que serías capaz de hacer algo como esto?"

"Tío, ¿de verdad? Incluso después de patearte el culo, ¿todavía vas a hablar conmigo de esa manera?" preguntó Naruto, más que un poco molesto. "Sabes qué, no importa, olvídalo. Hay cosas más importantes que están sucediendo esta noche Kiba, así que hazte cola y sigue las órdenes".

Kiba se puso serio. "Tienes razón, no es el momento para esto".

"Bien, ahora nuestra misión es evacuar a tantos civiles como sea posible. La prioridad es atrapar primero a cualquier persona atrapada detrás de las líneas enemigas y luego trabajar hacia el centro de la ciudad. ¿Está claro?"

Una serie de asentimientos siguieron.

"Buen plan, Naruto", dijo un lento arrastrando los pies de las sombras seguido de su equipo.

Naruto sonrió y les envió a todos una invitación, incluso a Ino.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" ella casi grita.

"Un apoyo genjutsu", respondió Naruto. "Simplemente toca el botón de aceptar. Te explicaré cómo funciona en el camino. Shikamaru, establece nuestra formación y nos lleva a través de algunos escenarios posibles hacia dónde vamos".

"Problemático", se quejó el joven. "Chouji, Naruto y Kiba lideras el grupo. Hinata, te quiero en la cadera de Naruto todo el tiempo, si ves algo con tu Byakugan, dile de inmediato. Karin, Sakura, sigues directamente detrás de ellos, mantenlos vivos Shino, Ino y yo los seguiremos y brindaremos soporte de rango y daño según sea necesario. Eso deja a Tenten en una posición de camino, mantenerse alta y en las sombras lo mejor que puedas. En una noche nublada como esta noche habrá muchos lugares para esconderse, así que preste especial atención a Karin y Hinata, ya que es probable que detecten o vean a alguien que pueda atacarnos.

"En cuanto a combatir a sí mismo, es muy poco probable con los sensores que tenemos que cualquiera pueda acercarse furtivamente a nosotros. Eso significa que podemos disfrutar de atacarlos de frente sin preocuparnos por ser emboscados. Lo ideal es evitar el combate todos juntos, nuestra misión es evacuar a los civiles atrapados, sin embargo, no podemos ignorar el hecho de que probablemente suceda. Nos veremos obligados a luchar, probablemente solo por chuunin y genin. Los jounin se involucrarán con otros jounin, ellos serán los que hagan el empuje más grande en la aldea mientras los chuunin intentan limpiar a cualquier civil o herido shinobi, dejando a sus escuadrones de Genin llevando suministros y heridos.

"Lo más problemático es que no podemos permitir que escape ningún shinobi herido. No podemos darnos el lujo de que reciban tratamiento y reincorporarse a la lucha. Es un dolor en el culo y sé que ninguno de ustedes quiere pero no lo hacemos". Tengo la opción. De la misma manera, no se les puede permitir a sus genins completar sus misiones, pueden ser asesinados o capturados, solo sean conscientes o la situación ".

"No estamos en una buena posición para tomar prisioneros, ¿por qué? Porque escoltaremos civiles, objetivos fáciles y tentadores para cualquier genin, capturados o no", le ofreció Shino.

"No me gusta, pero estoy de acuerdo con Shino", dijo Naruto, frunciendo el ceño. Nunca le gustó quitar vidas, incluso si ya lo había hecho varias veces, simplemente no le cayó bien.

"De todos modos, por la poca inteligencia que he reunido desde que nos dirigimos aquí, Suna y Oto nos están invadiendo. Así que tengan cuidado con el jutsu de Futon y la mezcolanza de los Oto-nin, no sé si tienen alguna tipo de afinidad ".

"Sonido", dijo Naruto. "Esos genins en el examen, utilizaron técnicas basadas en sonido. Bueno, sobre todo. Es algo al menos".

"Está bien, entonces Kiba y Akamaru, sean conscientes de eso, no queremos que termines herido innecesariamente", agregó Shikamaru. "¿Alguna pregunta antes de irnos?"

"¿Por qué tú y Naruto están a cargo?" preguntó Ino.

"Kurenai-sensei puso a Naruto-san a cargo, ¿por qué? Es muy probable que sea promovido al rango de Chuunin con la finalización de los exámenes lo que significa que es capaz de liderar un escuadrón de shinobi". La explicación de Shino fue directa y directa, incluso por extraño que fuera su patrón de discurso.

Ino asintió una vez. "Bien, entonces, ¿cómo funciona este genjutsu 'de apoyo'?"

"Te explicaré por el camino, nos dirigimos primero al vecindario de Sakura, en su mayoría son civiles que viven allí y sabemos que ha habido algunas escaramuzas allí". Naruto saltó al tejado más cercano seguido por el otro genin, liderando el camino.

"Necesitamos movernos a nuestra izquierda, hay cuatro jounin en combate a la derecha", tartamudeó Hinata suavemente.

Naruto asintió e hizo el giro como Hinata le recomendó. Les tomó un tiempo recorrer la aldea, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para limpiar un edificio que estaba cerca de la lucha. Cuando lo hicieran, tendrían que retroceder hasta que estuvieran más allá de cualquier área de combate para enviar a los civiles a los refugios en la base del monumento Hokage. Fue un progreso lento pero necesario, especialmente cuando las peleas ocurren muy cerca.

Finalmente, después de casi una hora pudieron ingresar a las áreas más activas, el primer lugar que verificaron estaba cerca de la casa de Sakura, lo único que encontraron fue un ninja Suna muerto.

"Esa es la que nos atacó, por lo que mi padre todavía está vivo", dijo en un gesto de alivio.

"Eso está bien, ¿hay algún signo de vida en el área?" preguntó Naruto, mirando a Karin y Hinata.

"Ano, mira a algunos civiles por allí", dijo Hinata, su tez ya pálida palideciendo.

"¿Qué es?"

"Están siendo arrastrados fuera de su hogar por algún Shinobi Oto", dijo Hinata, desactivando su Byakugan y cerrando los ojos.

"Karin, condúcenos", dijo Naruto, era obvio que Hinata vio algo más que desagradable.

Tomó menos de un minuto encontrar a los atacantes y menos que eso para que toda la fuerza del equipo de Naruto descendiera sobre ellos como langostas.

"Sakura, Karin, cubre a las mujeres y prepáralas para mudarte", ordenó Naruto. "Todos los demás forman un perímetro mientras nuestros médicos trabajan".

"Todavía hay un niño dentro de la casa, parece que su madre pudo esconderlo antes ...". dijo Hinata. "Iré a buscarlo".

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el grupo estuviera listo para mudarse nuevamente.

"Hinata, ¿ves a otros civiles cerca?"

"Dos casas más, hay dos niños, ambos escondidos pero los padres se han ido ..."

"Kiba, quiero que tu y Akamaru tengan a esos niños. Asegúrate de cubrirlos cuando los saques".

Kiba asintió solemnemente, avanzando rápidamente para completar la tarea.

"Tanta gente ... ¿cómo podría alguien hacer esto?" preguntó Ino.

"Codicia, odio, miedo, cualquiera de estas cosas podría llevar a la guerra", respondió Shikamaru.

"Hay un grupo de Shinobi dirigiéndose hacia nosotros", agregó Karin. "Creo que pueden tener un sensor con ellos porque se dirigían al oeste de nosotros antes de volverse y venir para nosotros".

"Entonces una emboscada no tiene sentido", dijo Shikamaru. "Tendremos que enfrentarlos de frente. Sakura, Hinata, Shino y Chouji, quédate con los civiles, protégelos. Trabaja para sacarlos de esta área y de cualquier otra persona que encuentres en el camino. Nos reuniremos contigo. tan pronto como podamos."

"Está bien, entonces el grupo que viene por nosotros probablemente está hecho de chuunin por lo que puedo sentir y hay cuatro. Hay uno arriba en el techo corriendo por encima de ellos mientras los otros tres corren entre los edificios y los callejones, "explicó Karin. "No estoy seguro de nada más".

"Escuchaste a la señora, vamos a decir hola", ordenó Naruto. "Tenten, saca el que está en el tejado, es muy probable que sea un observador. Kiba, Akamaru, usa esa cosa de Garoga tan pronto como lo sepan, podrías tener suerte y golpear a uno de ellos, pero al menos te separarás. Shika, quédate con Kiba, podría necesitar un poco de tiempo para recuperarse una vez que termine su técnica, ustedes dos trabajarán juntos para sacar al que termine más cerca ustedes dos. Sakura, Ino, etiqueta al equipo de quien termine más cerca de nosotros. Eso nos dejará a mí y a Karin limpiando a quien quede ".

Sin palabras, todos se movieron para seguir con el plan de Naruto. Kiba y Akamaru se transformaron en el lobo gigante de dos cabezas y lideraron el camino. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan seria, la mirada casi cómica en los rostros del chuunin cuando doblaron la esquina para verlos los habría hecho reír a sí mismos hasta la muerte.

"¡ **[Garoga]!"** gritó Kiba-Akamaru, convirtiéndose instantáneamente en un torbellino de muerte y destrucción. Derribaron la calle angosta rompiendo la piedra de la calzada cuando pasaban, causando con éxito que los invasores se separaran. Entonces uno de los tontos intentó atacar el tornado, saltando sobre él solo para ser destrozado segundos después de intentar su ataque.

Shikamaru se mantuvo cerca de Kiba para que cuando llegaran al otro lado del shinobi, el grupo quedara atrapado entre ellos.

 **Shabu Yoraku Lv 29**

 **Dari Baku Lv 31**

Si los nombres de los dos Naruto podían ver, él podía escuchar vagamente los ruidos metálicos y los ruidos metálicos sobre él. Tenten obviamente se había comprometido.

"¡Malditos niños!" gritó Yoraku. "¿Estábamos persiguiendo a algunos malditos niños?"

"¡Cállate, Yoraku! Esos niños acaban de matar, Rangu. No los subestimes".

"¡Puto pusy, Baku! Los mato a todos yo mismo", enfureció Yoraku. El hombre comenzó a cargar hacia adelante solo para desacelerar repentinamente, sus ojos se volvieron vacíos por un momento.

Bakú actuó rápidamente, lanzó un shuriken a Yoraku, golpeándolo en el brazo y sacándolo del Genjutsu que Sakura intentaba colocar.

"Idiota, ¿para qué fue eso?"

"Casi te atrapan en un genjutsu", espetó Baku. "Ahora jodidamente presta atención".

Yoraku gruñó antes de volverse para enfocarse en el problema que tenía entre manos.

"Yo, idiotas", llamó Naruto, atrayendo ambas atenciones. "Si terminaste de discutir, me gustaría matarte ahora".

"¡Decir ah!" gritó Yoraku. "Como si alguien mojado detrás de las orejas mocoso es ir-"

Cualquier cosa que Yoraku fuera a decir más fue interrumpida cuando un clon de sombra saltó del suelo y metió un kunai en la parte posterior de su cabeza, matándolo instantáneamente.

"Sakura, Ino, sube y ayuda a Tenten, podemos manejar a este tipo", ordenó Shikamaru.

"Che", Baku chasqueó la lengua. "Algunos malditos niños, ¿eh? Bueno, supongo que tendré que tomarlos en serio".

"Ya es demasiado tarde", dijo Shikamaru, sonriendo mientras su rostro estaba iluminado por un poco de luz de luna que asomaba a través de la cobertura de nubes.

Naruto entendió como lo hizo Kiba, ambos corrieron hacia adelante. Naruto con su chakra en la mano y Kiba con Shiro Tsume. La pareja pasó por lados opuestos de Baku, las garras de Kiba lo destriparon y los cuchillos de Naruto le cortaron la garganta.

Baku murió a los pocos segundos de la pérdida de sangre.

Tenten, Ino y Sakura cayeron desde los tejados justo cuando terminaba la pelea.

"Pedazo de pastel", dijo Tenten, sonriendo alegremente.

"Obtienes demasiada alegría por apuñalar a la gente", comentó Ino.

"¿Si lo?"

"Vamos, tenemos que ponernos al día con los demás", ordenó Naruto, no estaba de humor para bromear.

Naruto y su grupo se reunieron con el genin que escoltaba a los civiles en un minuto, guiándolos fácilmente fuera del área. Parecía que había una pausa en la lucha en la zona o que la lucha había migrado a otra área.

"Naruto, esta área está vacía, no puedo sentir a nadie más en el área", dijo Karin.

"Entonces, ¿está completamente evacuado?"

"O simplemente no queda nadie vivo", respondió con tristeza.

"Está bien, luego pasamos a la siguiente área", ordenó Naruto. "¿Dónde sientes que quedan las firmas más civiles?"

"De esa manera", respondió, señalando hacia el este, directamente hacia el área donde residía la delegación de Suna.

"Tenía miedo de eso", dijo Naruto. "De acuerdo chicos y chicas, cuando lleguemos a esa zona probablemente sea realmente peligroso. Probablemente Gaara esté allí y si es así tendré que pelear contra él nuevamente".

"Entonces, ¿no puedes usar tus sellos otra vez?" preguntó Kiba.

"Ciertamente voy a intentarlo. Dicho eso, una vez que él y yo comience a luchar, todos ustedes deben continuar con la misión. Shikamaru está a cargo, él los sacará a todos vivos de este desastre. ¿Entendido?"

Sus amigos no discutieron, entendieron la situación. Salvar vidas fue la misión.

"Me quedaré contigo", dijo Sakura sin rodeos. "Es posible que necesites que alguien te cure mientras luchas".

Naruto frunció el ceño y habría discutido, pero la expresión de su rostro fue suficiente para que Naruto supiera que hablaba en serio. "Bien, pero mantén la distancia y mantente a salvo".

Sakura asintió.

"En ese momento, vámonos", ordenó Naruto, tomando la iniciativa y moviendo al grupo hacia adelante.

"Detente", llamó Hinata, cuando el grupo todavía estaba a una cuadra del área objetivo.

"¿Qué es?"

"No veo el camino correcto", respondió, tartamudeando ligeramente. "Hay combates a nuestro alrededor, pero especialmente frente a nosotros".

"Problemático", se quejó Shikamaru. "¿Puedes ver algún enfrentamiento favorable? ¿Algún grupo que pueda abrumar al shinobi invasor que si tuviéramos que proporcionar un poco de ayuda nos ayudaría a pasar?"

"Hay un grupo de diez chuunin y un jounin que combaten a seis chuunin y dos jounin por allá, pero no estoy seguro de quién ganará ese", dijo señalando a la izquierda. "Entonces hay dos ANBU luchando contra un jounin", señaló a su derecha.

"Ayudamos al ANBU", dijo Naruto. "No ataque a menos que esté seguro de que tendrá éxito. Use ataques a distancia solo y, por el bien de Kami, no golpee al ANBU. Después de que ayudamos al ANBU, posiblemente podamos lograr que ayuden a ese grupo más grande".

"Problemático", se quejó Shikamaru una vez más. "Bien, si vamos a hacer esto, seamos inteligentes al respecto. Número uno, no nos acercamos al enemigo. Número dos, no nos acercamos al enemigo. Número tres, Ino, don. Si te atreves a tratar de apoderarte del enemigo, no podemos darnos el lujo de llevar el peso muerto si fallas o, peor aún, tomas a uno de los ANBU y los matas. Cuatro, Hinata, te quiero con Tenten mientras hacemos esto. Debes asegurarte de que nadie pueda acercársete sigilosamente. Por último, cinco, no detengas nada ".

"De acuerdo, usaremos un ataque de dos puntas para intentar atraparlos entre nosotros. Naruto, Sakura, Shino y Kiba, tomarán la punta izquierda. Ino, Chouji, Karin y yo tomaremos el diente correcto".

"Escuchaste al hombre", dijo Naruto. "Vámonos antes de que alguien nos encuentre y decida que quiere matarnos".

El grupo se dividió en sus tres pequeños equipos con Tenten y Hinata quedándose donde estaban, mientras más tarde mantenía a su Byakugan activo y observando.

Naruto condujo a su grupo a través del callejón, manteniéndose a la izquierda del par ANBU. Una vez que estuvieron directamente debajo de la pelea, él señaló una parada y luego comenzó una silenciosa cuenta regresiva con los dedos. Tan pronto como su puño se cerró y terminó la cuenta regresiva, el grupo saltó al techo.

 **Neko Lv?**

 **Tora Lv?**

 **Baki Lv?**

Naruto reconoció al instante el cabello violeta de Yugao a pesar de que su nombre y su nivel estaban ocultos por su máscara ANBU, el otro ANBU podría haber sido Hayate, pero no había una manera fácil de saber, no es que importara.

[Futón: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu] voló instantáneamente desde las puntas de los dedos de Naruto hacia Baki mientras sus compañeros de equipo hacían lo posible por arrojar kunai, escupir balas de agua, balas de roca o bolas de fuego al sorprendido jounin.

La sorpresa de Baki fue breve, ya que fue rápido para salir del camino del lento movimiento de los jutsu y directamente en el camino del ANBU. El hombre se vio obligado a ponerse a la defensiva cuando el par ANBU reanudó su ataque contra el jounin, las espadas chocando regularmente.

El Suna Jounin golpeó una patada en el pecho de Tora y lo tiró al suelo. Luego esquivó una rebanada exagerada de Neko que hubiera quitado la cabeza del hombre si se conectaba. Baki corrió hacia el ANBU derribado buscando terminar al hombre cuando de repente perdió el equilibrio cuando todo el techo comenzó a temblar.

Naruto se tambaleó un poco desde el tembloroso techo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no caerse o caerse. Una rápida mirada a través de la azotea mostró un gigantesco pie Chouji pisoteando. Sirvió para salvar la vida de Tora.

Una vez que el temblor terminó, la lucha se renueva entre el Jounin y el ANBU.

Baki ciertamente estaba mostrando algo de molestia en su rostro si la burla era algo por lo que pasar. Movió sus dedos hacia los intrusos en un esfuerzo por sacarlos del camino solo para que su ataque se detuviera cuando el rubio genin imitó el mismo movimiento seguido por un fuerte chirrido cuando el viento se encontró con que el viento se cancelaba mutuamente.

El jounin de repente se congeló cuando sintió que algo le perforaba el costado. Bajó la mirada horrorizado al ver una hoja sobresaliendo del lado izquierdo de su estómago.

"Deberías haberte quedado para asegurarte de que morí", le susurró ANBU al oído.

Baki arremetió con su propia espada solo para bloquearla con la espada de Neko.

Neko paró fácilmente el ataque a su compañero. Ella siguió con un movimiento rápido de su espada cortando los dedos del jounin Suna y haciendo que la espada cayera al techo, haciendo ruido inútilmente y completamente fuera del alcance de Baki.

Tora sacó su espada de costado de las tripas de Baki abriendo al hombre, luego volteó la espada para cortarle la espina dorsal, matándolo instantáneamente. Finalmente pateó su espalda tirando de la hoja una vez más y permitiendo que el jounin cayera al techo.

Naruto no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio cuando la pelea terminó.

"Genin, atiende", ordenó Neko, con dureza.

Los doce Genin se reunieron rápidamente para ANBU, Hinata y Tenten se unieron en ese momento.

"¿Explique?"

"Nos ordenaron ayudar con la evacuación de civiles", respondió Naruto. "Nos encerraron tratando de entrar a esta área. Tuvimos que elegir, asistir o ayudar a un grupo más grande. Decidí ayudarlo creyendo que brindarle ayuda terminaría su lucha considerablemente más rápido que si lo ayudamos con la escaramuza más grande. "

Ni Neko ni Tora respondieron por un momento. "¿Dónde está esta escaramuza más grande?"

"Como a seis cuadras de esa manera", respondió Hinata nerviosa.

"Les proporcionaremos asistencia. Continúen con su misión".

Y al igual que los dos ANBU desaparecieron.

 **Finalización del objetivo de bonificación otorgado: 250000 Exp.**

 **Quest Alert: salva a Konoha.**

 **El pueblo está siendo atacado, haga todo lo que esté en su poder para proteger tanto al pueblo como a sus ciudadanos.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Reúna un equipo para ayudarlo a defender la aldea.**

 **Con seguridad escolta a 50 civiles a un lugar seguro. (32/50)**

 **Derrota a 20 miembros de la fuerza invasora. (11/20)**

 **Derrota a Shukaku.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Ayuda a Hayate y Yugao a derrotar a Baki.**

 **Premio de finalización: 1000000 Exp**

 **250000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Fallo de finalización: destrucción de Konoha.**

 **Encarcelamiento, tortura y muerte.**

Naruto cerró la ventana. "Volvamos al equipo".

Una vez que el grupo había pasado el área de la línea de frente, podían buscar y evacuar fácilmente a los civiles del área. Incluso cuando regresaban del área, la lucha parecía haberse reducido considerablemente o simplemente se había movido de nuevo.

"Uzumaki Naruto", gritó una voz enloquecida llamando la atención de todos los Genin.

Allí estaba, de pie sobre uno de los edificios más altos de la zona, mirando a Naruto y su equipo.

"¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Te he estado esperando! ¡Tengo que matarte! ¡La madre lo exige!"

De repente, el grupo fue bombardeado por balas de arena, los civiles pobres con ellos no tuvieron oportunidad de hacerlo.

"Ve, sácalos de aquí", ordenó Naruto, señalando hacia el callejón incluso mientras saltaba hacia la azotea para enfrentar a Gaara. "¡Tú me quieres, ven a buscarme!" se burló Naruto, fácilmente sacando al chico enloquecido de su equipo.

Naruto se alejó rápidamente del pueblo con Gaara a su paso. Ignoró todas las peleas a su alrededor, su único objetivo era alejar a Gaara del pueblo. Si su búsqueda era correcta, iba a verse obligado a luchar contra Shukaku y lo último que él o la aldea necesitaban era un bijuu en pleno centro de Konoha.

"¡Cobarde! ¡Me pelearás! ¡Le daré de comer a tu madre!"

"Solo si tu lento culo puede atraparme", Naruto tuvo que seguir burlándose de él, no podía permitirse el lujo de que Gaara regresara. Era una perra volarlo así, pero si salvó vidas, valió la pena. Tuvo algunas pocas llamadas mientras corría, momentos en los que la arena se había aferrado a su cinturón, o su pie, pero aun así se escapó y siguió corriendo y burlándose.

Una vez que Naruto finalmente estuvo sobre la pared de la aldea y una buena distancia en el bosque se detuvo y se giró para enfrentar a Gaara.

"¿Finalmente terminado de correr?"

"Oye, solo quería asegurarme de poder pelear sin interrupciones", respondió Naruto.

"Mentiroso, tenías miedo de lo que podría hacerle a la aldea", respondió Gaara, su sonrisa parecía incluso más demoníaca. "Pero está bien. Esto lo hace más divertido. Primero, la madre obtiene tu sangre. Luego, la madre obtiene la sangre de todos los demás".

"No lo creo", dijo Naruto, buscando en su bolsa para encontrarla perdida.

"Buscando esto?" preguntó Gaara, sosteniendo la bolsa que faltaba, la arena del chico tragándose la bolsa entera un segundo después. "Esta vez, no podrás detenerme ni a mamá".

Naruto tragó nerviosamente, su esperanza de terminar esto rápidamente e impidiendo que Shukaku emergiera desapareció. "Supongo que tendremos que hacer esto de la manera difícil", jalando su chakra, incluso cuando las palabras salieron de su boca.

Gaara golpeó primero, sus manos dirigieron la arena para atacar.

El chakra de Naruto: cortar fácilmente los zarcillos y perturbar el control de Gaara por un momento, pero solo un momento mientras la arena se reformaba rápidamente y reanudaba su ataque.

Sin ver otra manera de mantenerse en este punto, Naruto activó [Capa de Kyuubi con una cola]. Aún tenía 27% de corrupción por usarlo más temprano en el día, pero no tenía muchas opciones si quería sobrevivir. Así que con unos trece minutos para usar la capa sin ser tomado, rápidamente se puso a la ofensiva.

[Futon: Hien no Jutsu] impulsado por un poco del chakra de Kyuubi le dio a Gaara una desagradable sorpresa. Atraviesa la armadura del chico, lastimando profundamente su brazo y dejando un agradable efecto de sangrado detrás.

"Probablemente deberías ver eso", sugirió Naruto. "Vas a morir de pérdida de sangre lo suficientemente pronto si no lo haces. Entonces, ¿por qué no haces las maletas y te vas a casa?"

"¿Me cortaste? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo me sigues lastimando? Debería ser posible. ¡Te mataré!" el grito.

Naruto sintió que el suelo temblaba ligeramente antes de que estallara una gran explosión en una gigantesca nube de arena. Cuando su visión finalmente se aclaró, estaba mirando a Shukaku. Y allí, en el centro de la frente de la bestia, estaba Gaara, mirándolo con odio y odio.

"Oh demonios", gimió Naruto. Afortunadamente, sus estadísticas aún estaban animadas por tener la capa activa, así que comenzó los sellos de mano que necesitaría si no tenía la oportunidad de enfrentar al Ichibi.

 **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]**

Naruto se encontró súbitamente elevado sobre la línea de los árboles, capaz de mirar a Gaara a los ojos. Cautelosamente miró hacia abajo para ver a quién había convocado.

 **Gamabunta Lv?**

" **Eh, ¿qué diablos es esto?"** se quejó el sapo gigante, soplando una gran bocanada de humo de tabaco.

"Te convoqué", respondió Naruto. "Necesito ayuda contra ese tipo por favor".

" **Eh, ¿por qué diablos debería ayudarte? Ni siquiera has sido reconocido como un subordinado".**

"Conozco al jefe, pero la situación es terrible. Konoha está bajo ataque y si no paramos a este tipo, el pueblo será destruido", suplicó Naruto.

" **Grr, supongo que puedo ayudarte una vez. Pero la próxima vez que me convoques, será mejor que estés preparado para ser examinado adecuadamente".**

"Estaré listo, muchas gracias jefe".

"¡ **Qué interesante!"** gritó Gaara, su voz provenía de la construcción de arena y él al mismo tiempo. **"Madre estará tan contenta. [Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu]".**

" **¡Yatta! ¡Finalmente he salido! ¡Y veo a alguien a quien quiero matar!"**

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" preguntó Naruto, sorprendido por el cambio repentino en la personalidad.

" **El anfitrión dejó que la bestia tomara el control. Las cosas se pusieron mucho más difíciles".**

El sapo gigante se alejó rápidamente del gigante Tanuki, disparando unas cuantas bolas gigantes de agua al mismo tiempo, más para crear una distracción que cualquier otra cosa.

Gaara, o más bien Shukaku, ignoró el agua en su totalidad incluso cuando arrancó trozos de su cuerpo hecho de arena. Sand, que fue rápido para reformar y llenar los vacíos. Derribó un poco el HP del biju pero se estaba regenerando tan rápido como la arena se reformó.

"Oh, este tipo va a ser un dolor en el culo para parar", gruñó Naruto.

" **Heh, no podemos detener al biju, niño. No soy tan fuerte, nos necesitarías a mí y a mis hermanos solo para mantenerlo a raya. Nuestro objetivo será despertar al estúpido mocoso. en su frente. Haz eso, y podríamos tener una posibilidad ... una pequeña posibilidad, pero aún una posibilidad ".**

"Genial, estoy abierto a sugerencias", respondió Naruto en voz alta. No estaba seguro de lo fuerte que necesitaría ser para que el sapo gigante lo escuchara.

" **¿No crees que conoces algunos jutsu de fuego?"**

"No, pero ya lo hice [Futon: Gamayudan no Jutsu] con Kichi. Probablemente podríamos usar eso para contener al bastardo gigante si lo sabes".

" **¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Después de la próxima andanada contrarrestamos con eso. Te sugiero que empieces a canalizar el chakra Futon en mí ahora".** Gamabunta eludió las ráfagas de aire como estaba planeado, porque tan grande como el sapo era increíblemente ágil.

"[Futon: Gamayudan no Jutsu]!"

"¡ **Futón: Gamayudan no Jutsu]!"**

El chorro de viento cargó aceite de la boca del jefe envolviendo rápidamente al biju en aceite que rápidamente se endureció. El sapo principal tomó su pipa y la tiró al biju, haciendo que las brasas volaran hacia el biju encerrado. Solo necesitó una chispa para que la bestia quedara completamente envuelta en llamas, incluido Gaara.

Los gritos de dolor de Gaara señalaron el final de su sueño, pero también que él había recuperado el control. Aún así, la bestia se estaba derritiendo debajo de él. Desesperado, deslizó una de las patas gigantes y se eyectó de la construcción de arena. Se alejó volando de la brillante construcción de arena, ahora cubierta por un brillante globo rojo de arena derretida.

"Termina el jefe de construcción, iré tras Gaara", llamó Naruto, saltando de la cabeza del jefe sin esperar una respuesta.

Naruto siguió el brillante cristal cubierto jinchuuriki más lejos de las paredes de la aldea. Cuando finalmente encontró a Gaara, el chico se veía muy triste. Tenía trozos irregulares de vidrio incrustados en su piel, había varias marcas de quemaduras rojas enojadas y el comienzo de algunas ampollas de quemaduras muy desagradables. En total, tenía que sufrir un dolor tremendo.

"¿Cómo? No entiendo, ¿cómo pudiste vencerme?" -gruñó Gaara patéticamente, apoyándose pesadamente contra un árbol que tenía que ser aún más doloroso debido a las quemaduras que sin duda también tenía en la espalda.

"Porque estoy protegiendo a mi gente preciosa. Alguien me dijo una vez que cuando tienes algo que proteger, serás verdaderamente fuerte. Amenazaste a los más preciados para mí", respondió Naruto, bajando la guardia. "Creo que si no fuera por ellos, podría haber salido igual que tú. Esa soledad, es una carga terrible, ¿no? La forma en que te atrapa, trata de romperte".

"Sí, lo es", respondió Gaara, el chico parecía desplomarse, completamente exhausto al fin.

"[Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai no Jutsu]!"

Naruto no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para intentar [Doton: Kabe no Jutsu] para levantar una pared o [Refuerzo de Chakra] para al menos reducir el daño. Sin embargo, era peor que eso, porque estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y dejar al niño derrotado cuando fue asaltado por un viento feroz que pareció atravesar todo a su alrededor. Estaba empezando a sentir un poco de pánico ya que su propio HP también estaba drenando rápidamente. Lo único que podía hacer era activar y desactivar [la Capa de Kyuubi] tan rápido como podía y esperar que al menos pudiera mantenerlo con vida.

Y sobrevivir, lo hizo, aunque sea solo. El efecto de sangrado que dejó su técnica fue increíble, estaba sufriendo Daño de sangrado de 5000 por 5 segundos.

"Mantente alejado de él", gruñó una joven voz femenina.

Naruto la reconoció como Temari, la hermana de Gaara. Parecía feroz mientras hacía todo lo posible por pararse como un escudo entre Gaara y él mismo.

"Tanto por ahora tener a alguien valioso para proteger, ¿eh, Gaara?"

"Temari? ¿Por qué?"

"Eres mi hermano", respondió simplemente, como si debería haber sido la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Después de cómo te traté?"

"No importa, tú y Kankuro son mis hermanos. Se supone que debo protegerlos a los dos, especialmente cuando tu vida está en peligro".

Naruto estaba impresionado. La chica claramente había drenado casi la totalidad de su chakra con esa técnica y su corrupción aumentaba rápidamente cada vez que activaba y desactivaba la capa que lo mantenía con vida.

"Está bien, Temari, nos vamos", dijo Gaara, tratando de ponerse de pie y hacer una mueca mientras lo hacía.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que nos vamos? Él casi te mata, deberíamos acabar con él mientras está herido", protestó, a pesar del sudor que goteaba de su cara y respiraba trabajosamente.

"Me estaba yendo", trató de decir Naruto. No podía permitirse otra pelea en este momento.

"Hah, como si lo dejáramos", gritó Temari.

"Es suficiente. Perdimos esta pelea", dijo Gaara. "Es hora de retirarse".

"Pero Gaara-"

"Ya es suficiente, es hora de irse", ordenó. Luego miró a Naruto, se encontró con él ojo con ojo. "Espero que nos encontremos de nuevo ... como amigos".

"Yo también. No quiero volver a pelear contigo ni con tu hermana", le ofreció Naruto, tratando de no provocar más y tal vez incluso aligerar el estado de ánimo tenso que en su mayoría se originó en Temari.

Temari frunció el ceño, pero corrió al lado de Gaara para darle apoyo y ayudarlo a despejar el área.

"A la mierda esta búsqueda", gruñó Naruto, mirando hacia el pueblo. Su corrupción estaba en casi el 96% y el sangrado finalmente había desaparecido, lo que le permitió un breve indulto.

 **Finalización del objetivo de bonificación otorgado: 250000 Exp.**

 **Quest Alert: salva a Konoha.**

 **El pueblo está siendo atacado, haga todo lo que esté en su poder para proteger tanto al pueblo como a sus ciudadanos.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Reúna un equipo para ayudarlo a defender la aldea.**

 **Con seguridad escolta a 50 civiles a un lugar seguro. (39/50)**

 **Derrota a 20 miembros de la fuerza invasora. (12/20)**

 **Derrota a Shukaku.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

' **Talk no Jutsu' Sabaku Gaara**

 **Ayuda a Hayate y Yugao a derrotar a Baki.**

 **Premio de finalización: 1000000 Exp**

 **250000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Fallo de finalización: destrucción de Konoha.**

 **Encarcelamiento, tortura y muerte.**

Naruto presionó el botón de cerrar en el mensaje para ser recibido por otro mensaje.

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

"Problemático", se quejó Naruto, saltando hacia los árboles y regresando al pueblo. Aún necesitaba escoltar a más civiles para ponerse a salvo y patear el culo a unos pocos invasores más. Pero antes de todo eso, necesitaba encontrar a su equipo.

Naruto cruzó la pared sin problemas, recibiendo algunos saludos y gestos de agradecimiento del shinobi de Konoha en la pared mientras lo hacía. Obviamente, su pequeña batalla tuvo algunos efectos positivos en su reputación, algo que tendría que analizar más adelante.

"¡Naruto!" llamó Karin en voz alta, saludándolo con la mano desde una azotea delante de su camino actual.

"Debería haber sabido que me encontrarías antes de que pudiera encontrarte", dijo Naruto, aterrizando ligeramente junto a ella y al resto de su equipo.

"Percibí la derrota de Gaara, pensé que deberíamos ir por aquí para reunirnos contigo. Espero que esté bien", respondió Karin con nerviosismo.

"Sí, está bien. Gracias. De todos modos, tenemos que evacuar a más civiles. Esta lucha aún no ha terminado, incluso si Gaara ya no está".

"Entonces sigamos moviéndonos", ladró jovialmente Kiba. Parecía estar de mejor humor que cuando comenzó la noche. "Apuesto a que puedo hacer el mayor daño con un solo golpe".

"Kiba, ¿cómo probarías eso?" Ino preguntó, cruzando los brazos con fastidio.

"Esa cosa del juego", respondió sin convicción con un encogimiento de hombros.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza una vez y rodó sus ojos antes de renunciar al equipo para seguir y seguirlo. Todavía quedaba mucho por hacer antes de que terminara el día.


	32. Chapter 32

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

N / A: Sí, vivo. No, no he renunciado a esta historia. La vida real ha estado un poco ocupada, pero la mayoría de las veces me he quedado atrapado en cómo quiero escribir este capítulo. Estaba medio terminado cuando me quedé atascado y realmente no me gustó lo que había hecho. Luego, la inspiración apareció hace una semana y después de volver a escribir todos los primeros cuatro o cinco párrafos, te di el primer ataque de Naruto. . . oh sí, leíste bien, dije Naruto Raid. . . ¿Puedes decir ganar? ¡FTW! De todos modos, disfruta.

Un par de estruendosos atronadores retumbando a través de la aldea detuvo al gran grupo genin y a los civiles que escoltaban en sus pistas.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, será mejor que te levantes aquí", llamó Tenten desde su posición en el techo.

Naruto y Shikamaru apenas compartieron una mirada antes de saltar a la azotea.

Inmediatamente fue evidente por qué los llamó. Mirando hacia el oeste, pudo ver el hospital iluminado con una luz anaranjada, de alguna manera, las fuerzas invasoras habían llegado al hospital. Y hacia el noreste, la torre Hokage estaba iluminada de manera similar por los incendios que corrían a su alrededor, pero también por una misteriosa barrera resplandeciente púrpura en la azotea.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Tenten, mirando a Naruto.

Naruto estaba roto. Estaba preocupado por el anciano, por lo visto había mucha lucha allí. Pero el hospital, con la madre de Sakura, el sensei del equipo 8 e incluso con Sasuke. . . no debería haber sido una decisión difícil, pero no pudo evitar la sensación de malestar que sentía en sus entrañas de que, sin importar cuál eligiera, perdería.

"Vamos al hospital, reforzamos el ANBU y si es necesario ayudamos con la evacuación de los heridos", ordenó Naruto, incapaz de detener la formación de bilis en la parte posterior de la garganta, incluso cuando las palabras salieron de su boca.

Tenten y Shikamaru asintieron con la cabeza, a pesar de que ambos dejaron que sus ojos se detuvieran en la torre Hokage.

"Vamos a movernos", dijo Naruto, cayendo del techo al callejón.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó Sakura, no le gustaba la mirada en la cara de Naruto.

"El hospital está bajo ataque, vamos", respondió, girando rápidamente para liderar el grupo.

El grupo guardó silencio mientras se movían hacia su destino. Naruto prácticamente podía sentir su preocupación aumentar cuanto más se acercaban, especialmente con los sonidos de la lucha intensificándose a su alrededor.

"Tendremos que abrirnos paso adelante", dijo Hinata. "Todos los demás puntos están muy protegidos". La chica de repente dejó de moverse, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. "Hay un mensaje".

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Naruto, curioso.

"El nivel de [Byakugan] ha aumentado en 1", respondió ella. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Tu Byakugan se volvió más fuerte de usarlo tanto hoy", respondió Shikamaru.

Hinata pareció insegura por un momento antes de reactivar su doujutsu y mirar hacia el hospital de nuevo. "Hay un pequeño grupo de cuatro chuunin ... creo. Ahora puedo ver un número al lado de su nombre. Dice 25 al lado de cada uno de ellos. ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Mi genjutsu también actúa como un sensor, asigna un valor numérico a todos según lo que detecte. Lo mismo ocurre con usted y sus ojos, mientras que mi genjutsu lo está apoyando, puede adaptarse a sus capacidades".

"Podemos discutir esto más tarde", interrumpió Shikamaru, tratando de evitar que frenan más de lo que ya estaban. "En este momento, debemos enfocarnos en llegar al hospital y, si es necesario, evacuarlo".

"Shikamaru tiene razón, podemos hablar de ello más adelante si lo desea, pero por ahora, sigamos adelante".

Con eso, Naruto tiró de su chakra, activando inmediatamente [Futon: Hien no Jutsu]. Reanudando su carga hacia los cuatro Otonin bloqueando su camino. Afortunadamente, todos miraban hacia el hospital, completamente ajenos a su grupo, algo que les costaría caro.

Como resultado, fue demasiado fácil, simplemente cargó directamente a través del shinobi desprevenido, matando a dos de ellos al instante mientras corría. A su izquierda, Chouji apuntó con un enorme puño a la cara de uno de ellos que lo estaba atontando, y no disminuyó la velocidad al cortarle la garganta al hombre al pasar. A la derecha de Naruto, Kiba y Akamaru hicieron trizas al último chuunin con un tiempo [Gatsuga] bien colocado.

"Naruto, a la izquierda", dijo Shikamaru, señalando una puerta abierta. Fue a una tienda de panadería que se encontraba justo al otro lado de la calle de la entrada principal del hospital. El interior estaba oscuro pero eso se ajustaba a sus propósitos.

Al entrar en la tienda, Naruto no estaba tan satisfecho con la ventana de alerta azul que acaba de aparecer frente a él y al resto de su equipo.

 *** Evento especial * Hospital bajo asedio -** El Hospital ha sido invadido por la invasión de shinobi desde Otogakure, sus razones desconocidas como saquear un hospital durante una invasión tienen poco valor estratégico. Nivel recomendado: 30 Equipo mínimo: 10

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" gritó Tenten, señalando a la ventana, leyendo el mismo mensaje que todos los demás.

"Problemático", se quejó Shikamaru. "Esto se está yendo de las manos. ¿Puedes aceptar que es parte del genjutsu y si realmente necesitas saber más, Naruto lo explicará luego?"

"Esto es súper superficial", se quejó Ino. "¿Cómo podría el genjutsu de Naruto saber nada de eso? ¿Cómo podría Naruto saberlo a menos que estuviera metido en eso?"

"No soy parte de la invasión", se defendió de inmediato Naruto.

"Por supuesto que no, todos lo sabemos, pero aún así ..."

"Hace aproximadamente un año, me desperté y mi vida se convirtió en un videojuego. No sé por qué ni cómo, pero lo hizo. De alguna manera, sabe cosas que no puedo explicar. Me da misiones que tienen objetivos que Nunca podría haber previsto o predicho. Sea lo que sea, he hecho todo lo posible para usarlo para ayudar a Konoha y mis amigos. Ahora, ¿podemos enfocarnos en el asunto que nos ocupa? Les prometo que les daré a todos ustedes. una mejor explicación después de que termine la invasión y hemos pateado completamente todos sus culos ". Naruto no quería explicar nada aún. Pero él fue arrinconado en una esquina. Y su habilidad como jugador simplemente hizo las cosas más complicadas. Realmente solo necesitaba que su equipo se concentrara en la enorme tarea que tenían por delante.

"¡Ah, qué ganga!" se rió Kiba en voz alta. "Solo tú descubrirías algo tan ridículo. Pero sea lo que sea hombre, todavía eres un perdedor. Vamos a entrar y patear un asno".

"Tengo más preguntas, pero esperarán. ¿Por qué? Porque ahora hay problemas más importantes que resolver". La respuesta de Shino fue bastante estándar para Shino.

Hinata simplemente asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con sus compañeros de equipo.

"Hmm, vas a tener que explicar más más tarde, pero por ahora, te seguiré", dijo Tenten.

Finalmente todos miraron a Ino.

"¿Qué? Deja de mirarme. No es que tenga otra opción que no sea seguirlos".

"Bien, ahora que eso está fuera del camino, ¿podemos centrarnos en la Evacuación del Hospital?" preguntó Shikamaru, incapaz de evitar la molestia de su voz.

En el interior, la tienda estaba casi destruida. Había vidrios rotos en todas partes, tanto en las vitrinas como en las ventanas delanteras. No parecía que hubiera pelea adentro, solo daños colaterales por pelear al frente.

Shikamaru y Naruto se acercaron al frente de la tienda para echar un vistazo al frente del hospital.

"Necesitamos más información", dijo Shikamaru, una mano frotándose la barbilla.

Naruto miró hacia su grupo. "Hinata, ¿puedes venir aquí? Necesitamos que nos digas cuántos guardias hay en la entrada del hospital y, si es posible, qué rango son?"

Las venas alrededor de los ojos de Hinata se hincharon, mostrando la activación de su Byakugan. "Veo a dos guardias, justo al lado de la entrada. Parecen como si todavía estuvieran de pie. También hay muchos cuerpos. Uno es el nivel 31, el otro 26." Ella cortó su Byakugan y cerró los ojos.

"¿Hay alguien más en el hospital?" preguntó Sakura, la preocupación se arrastró en su voz.

"Puedo ver las firmas de chakra en el último piso, pero realmente puedo ver lo que está sucediendo en realidad", respondió con pesar.

"Gracias, Hinata", dijo Shikamaru. "Lo hiciste bien", él trató de tranquilizar a la chica.

"Estoy pensando que algunos [Shrapnel Kunai] a través de la puerta de entrada deberían hacerlo", dijo Naruto, con su mirada fija en el vestíbulo.

"Sabrán que estamos llegando", respondió Shikamaru. "También alertará a cualquier persona cercana".

"Lo sé, estoy contando con eso. Debería atraer algunas de las fuerzas internas al vestíbulo donde podemos tender una emboscada", explicó Naruto.

"¿Olas?" preguntó Shikamaru, mirando a Naruto.

"Esa es la idea", respondió Naruto. Él volvió a su equipo. . . sus amigos para abordarlos a todos. "Está bien, entonces lanzaremos algunos explosivos en el vestíbulo para matar a alguien allí, pero también para atraer al shinobi en los pisos superiores hasta nosotros. Esto probablemente resultará en oleadas de shinobi atacándonos en el vestíbulo. esto sucede, podemos esperar que cada ola sea cada vez más difícil de pelear debido a los números o la fuerza ".

"¿Por qué seguirían viniendo si los matamos?" preguntó Ino.

"Puede que no, en cuyo caso tendremos que limpiarlos, un piso a la vez", respondió Shikamaru. "Va a ser peligroso. En cuanto a la oposición, apostaría a muchos chuunin y genin pero no muchos jounin, probablemente solo uno y él o ella será el líder".

"¿Por qué solo un jounin?" preguntó Tenten.

"Dos razones, primero, sería un desperdicio de recursos gastar más de un jounin en el interior después de expulsar a todos los ANBU que estaban protegiendo este lugar. Especialmente en un objetivo de bajo valor como el hospital, después de todo, los shinobi enfermos y heridos están no es una gran amenaza, especialmente cuando ya han saqueado el área de servicios de emergencia del hospital. Segundo, el nivel recomendado es 30, la mayoría de la gente en ese nivel es chunin o genin de alto nivel. Solo mira a nuestro grupo, la mayoría de nosotros entre el nivel 25 y el nivel 30, de hecho, la única persona en este grupo más alta que eso es Naruto en el nivel 36 ", explicó Shikamaru.

"Ja, qué broma, como si Naruto fuera así de fuerte", dijo Kiba.

"Kiba, es suficiente, si él no te lo ha demostrado hasta ahora, Naruto es realmente el más fuerte de nosotros. Ninguno de nosotros habría tenido una oportunidad contra Gaara y sin embargo, Naruto lo derrotó fácilmente y sin ninguna ayuda del resto de nosotros. " Fue sorprendente para el grupo ver a Shino entregarle las críticas a Kiba. Incluso Kiba se sorprendió al escuchar que su compañero de equipo le hablaba así.

Al final Kiba frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, su orgullo no le permitía admitir lo que claramente sabía.

"Por favor, procede, Kiba seguirá tus órdenes", dijo Shino, asintiendo con la cabeza a Naruto.

"Gracias, Shino. Eso realmente significa mucho para mí. De todos modos, tenemos un plan así que hagámoslo realidad".

Con eso, cada miembro del equipo preparó un par de kunai con una etiqueta explosiva y uno los arrojó al vestíbulo frente a la panadería. La explosión que siguió fue excesiva, ya que apagó la ventana dos pisos por encima del vestíbulo y arrojó humo negro en el aire de la noche.

Naruto carga primero, sus gafas sobre sus ojos tanto para protegerse del humo como para ver las firmas de chakras que quedan en el vestíbulo.

Solo había un superviviente, un shinobi de nivel 31 con HP reducido a más de la mitad. No pasó sino unos segundos para asegurarse de que su HP fuera cero.

Un momento después, Naruto usó [Futón: Kaze no Iki no Jutsu] para crear el viento suficiente para volar el resto del polvo y expulsar el humo del vestíbulo, permitiendo que el otro genino lo viera.

"Hinata, necesito que uses tu Byakugan para vigilar que Shinobi venga a nosotros. Karin, mantén tus sentidos abiertos para cualquiera que venga del exterior del hospital", ordenó Shikamaru.

"Fuera del hospital hay un vacío gigante", dijo Karin. "Quiero decir, podemos ver cosas por ahí, pero no hay nada más allá del hospital en mi rango de detección. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con tu habilidad como jugador, Naruto?"

"No sé, podría ser".

"No importa, Karin. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo para avisarnos si esa situación cambia". Shikamaru respondió enérgicamente.

"Ellos vienen", dijo Hinata. "Puedo ver a un gran grupo acumulándose en el segundo piso junto a la escalera".

"¿Dónde están los pacientes?" preguntó Sakura.

"Parecen estar atrincherados en el último piso. Puedo ver a Kurenai-sensei con ellos", respondió Hinata. "Ella parece liderar la defensa".

"Primera ola", llamó Naruto, escuchando pasos bajando las escaleras.

"La misma formación, Naruto, Kiba y Chouji los golpean primero y el resto de la limpieza después. Sakura y Karin, hacen lo mejor que pueden para curarnos a todos", ordenó Shikamaru, sus manos se juntaron en el primer sello de mano que aprendió y la base por todo su kage jutsu.

Naruto frunció el ceño preocupado, estaban en una situación muy peligrosa. El primer shinobi en aparecer, Naruto lo bombardea con [Doton: Teppodama no Jutsu] y rápidamente reduce la salud del shinobi de nivel 21 a cero, un golpe crítico en la cabeza que le pone fin.

Sin embargo, el shinobi entrante no se dio cuenta de que yacía, ya que rápidamente respondieron con una pared de fuego llenando el pasillo y viajando hacia ellos rápidamente.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Naruto y Chouji, pero erigieron una pared de piedra que bloquea el fuego, deteniendo efectivamente el fuego solo para que las paredes se desmoronen cuando varios rayos cayeron. Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor cuando uno de los pernos conectados con su hombro drenó un poco más de 600 HP. No fue un gran daño para él, pero sería muy perjudicial para el resto de su equipo. Afortunadamente, el rayo se esfumó justo después de que él y Chouji lo pasaran.

Naruto miró a Chouji y frunció el ceño, el joven rotundo parecía haber perdido más de la mitad de su HP, lo que significa que recibió varios disparos.

"Sakura, sana a Chouji," ordenó Shikamaru. "Naruto, devuélveselos con un jutsu de viento de área de efecto, debería hacer que ese usuario de raiton retroceda".

Naruto hizo exactamente eso, desatando tres [Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu] consecutivos a los que siguieron varios gritos de dolor cuando el shinobi en el otro extremo de la técnica fue derribado por el viento y sufrió un poco de daño menor.

Le dio al grupo la oportunidad de ver finalmente la primera ola de shinobis. Dos niveles de 30 y cuatro de nivel 24.

Como si por alguna señal tácita ambos lados atacaran.

Naruto fue tras uno de los niveles 30, confiando en que su equipo manejara a los demás.

"Voy a matarte mocoso", dijo Masi, el objetivo de elección de Naruto cuando las letras azules sobre su cabeza revelaron su nombre.

"Puedes intentarlo", dijo Naruto, sin detenerse en lo más mínimo mientras dejaba volar un par de [Futón: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu]. Echó de menos completamente a uno, pero el otro le quitó el brazo al hombre justo después de la articulación del hombro.

Masi retrocedió en estado de shock, mirando con incredulidad la extremidad perdida. Nunca vio a Naruto acercándose y metiendo un kunai bajo la barbilla del hombre y metiéndose en su cabeza terminando con su vida.

Un triste suspiro siguió mientras Naruto sacaba el kunai de vuelta, inmediatamente buscando ayudar a Shikamaru. La sombra que usaba Genin estaba tratando de estrangular al otro nivel 30 pero el hombre, Goji, se resistía bastante bien mientras presionaba, tratando de superar las sombras.

Un puñetazo en la sien de Goji lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que las sombras de Shikamaru se deslizaran alrededor del cuello del hombre y se cerraran alrededor de él como una soga y se apretaran hasta que él no respirara más.

Cuando Naruto miró hacia atrás, el resto de la primera ola cayó y murió.

"La próxima ola ya viene", advirtió Hinata. "Lo mismo que antes, pero todos son un nivel más alto".

"La escuchaste, vámonos", dijo Naruto, corriendo hacia el pasillo donde el enemigo emergería.

Tres oleadas más de shinobi atacaron y el equipo los repelió con la misma tenacidad que la primera ola.

"¿Que es esa cosa?" preguntó Hinata, su Byakugan mirando al piso sobre ellos.

"¿Qué?"

"Es el último pero no sé lo que es. Parece un demonio y el chakra parece estar enfermo o algo así. Su nivel 32", explicó con un tartamudeo mínimo.

"¿Jefe?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"Hinata, el último piso, ¿Otonin todavía está allí?"

"Sí, el líder no muestra un nivel sin embargo", respondió ella.

"¿Es un signo de interrogación o simplemente en blanco?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"Blanco."

"Problemático. Esto ahora es un sub jefe. Naruto, utiliza tus clones para retrasarlo y explorar sus habilidades. Todos los demás, sana lo mejor que puedas y mentalmente prepárate para una pelea real", advirtió Shikamaru, sacando un hyorogan y tragándolo para reponer al menos parte de su chakra.

Naruto generó alrededor de dos docenas de clones y los envió a subir las escaleras para comenzar a acosar a la cosa que vendría después. Con los clones lejos, se sentó a descansar un momento y usó [Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu] para reponer sus propias reservas severamente agotadas, incluso si sufrió un pequeño daño en el proceso.

El primer clon para morir le envió a Naruto información básica.

 **Noroi Lvl 32**

 **HP:? /? CP:? /?**

 **Cuando el sello de la maldición de Orochimaru no se asienta correctamente en los que están más sujetos mueren después de una cantidad insoportable de dolor y sufrimiento. Ocasionalmente, uno de ellos sobrevive y se convierte en algo peor, una maldición andante.**

"Es un sobreviviente de uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru", anunció Naruto a sus amigos.

"¿Como sabes eso?" preguntó Ino.

"Mi clon murió después de descubrir con una de mis habilidades. De todos modos, murió cuando el brazo de la bestia se convirtió en una espada y se cortó por la mitad. Los dos siguientes murieron cuando el mismo brazo se transformó en una bola con púas y los mutiló. esto es un cambio de forma ".

"Su chakra parece inestable", dijo Hinata, mirando a través del techo mientras los clones lograban frenar la cosa pero no la dañaban en absoluto.

"¿Es lento?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"Lamentablemente no, no es como la Abominación de la Rata Chakra, y esta cosa parece tener algo de inteligencia".

"Problemático, está bien, vamos a tener que probar algo diferente. Naruto y Chouji, los dos necesitan alejarnos de nosotros para que podamos atacar su espalda. Eso también significa que tendrá que turnarse para mantener su atención para que podamos curarlos a medida que avanza la lucha. Preste atención para que termine con cualquier ataque o área de efecto. Necesitamos pasar esta lucha con el menor daño posible ".

"Chouji, ¿quieres ir primero, mi burla debería ser capaz de obtener al instante la agresión de ella?" ofreció Naruto.

"Puedo hacer eso", dijo Chouji.

"Está bien, no estoy seguro de cuánto daño va a hacer este tipo, pero tómalo y úsalo si lo necesitas", Naruto le tendió algunas de sus Shosen Fuda.

Chouji los tomó, colocando algunos en sus brazos para ser activados en un momento dado y colocando el resto en su bolsa.

Y la planeación posterior fue evitada por la llegada del Noroi y su bramido bestial. Era más grande que un hombre adulto, el músculo sobresalía extrañamente de sus extremidades. La piel tiene un extraño tono rojo violáceo que la hace parecer muy demoníaca. Ambos brazos eran tan largos como altos, lo que le daba un gran alcance. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas con unos pantalones negros andrajosos que parecían varios tamaños demasiado grandes incluso en un cuerpo tan enorme.

Sacudiendo rápidamente cualquier sorpresa o disgusto ante la imagen de la bestia, Chouji amplió ambos brazos y saltó hacia adelante lanzando un doble puño de martillo sobre la cabeza de las cosas que lo clavaba en el piso y rompía las baldosas debajo de él.

Naruto tuvo cuidado de ver las cosas en la barra de salud para ver si el daño que Chouji acababa de hacer era perder su salud y estaba muy decepcionado por no poder decir si lo había dañado.

Mientras tanto, Chouji se movió más allá de la bestia para quedar atrapado entre él y el grupo. Luego comenzó a golpear a la bestia mientras estaba abajo. Sin embargo, los golpes se detuvieron cuando la bestia de repente saltó hacia adelante, golpeando su cabeza deformada contra el pecho y el estómago de Chouji. Afortunadamente no causó mucho daño gracias a la armadura de Chouji y [Doton: Ishi no Hada no Jutsu] actuando como una segunda piel, pero aún le tomó casi un octavo de su HP.

"Todos, empiecen despacio con los dps, queremos asegurarnos de que Chouji tenga toda su atención", ordenó Shikamaru, con las manos comenzando a sellar. Un momento después, disparó una pequeña bola de fuego hacia la criatura. Afortunadamente, la criatura estaba completamente enfocada en Chouji.

Con eso el grupo comenzó a acumular daño lentamente.

"Naruto, cambia", ordenó a Shikamaru cuando el HP de Chouji alcanzaba el 50% o su máximo.

Naruto engendró cuatro clones y en un instante todos usaron [Futon: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu] causando el primer daño significativo al Noroi y atrayendo completamente su atención de Chouji.

"Ven a mí, eres un fanático de medusas experimental", Naruto usó su [Taunt] solo para estar completamente seguro de que tenía su atención. Afortunadamente, la burla no lo enfureció igual que a ninguno de los jefes en los campos de entrenamiento.

Armarse con ambos chakra-to, bloqueó y desvió los diversos ataques de cambio de formas del Noroi y contraatacó lo mejor que pudo, pero parecía que la piel de la bestia era más gruesa en su pecho porque los ataques apenas le abollaron y no dejaron nada para un efecto de sangrado.

De repente, la bestia gritó y se convirtió en una bola, la piel parecía burbujear y fundirse. Luego, sin previo aviso, explotó como un simple estallido, rociando líquido amarillo a su alrededor.

Sakura fue la primera en ser golpeada por el líquido, al principio no hizo nada y luego comenzó a arder, repentinamente comiendo en su antebrazo haciéndola gritar de dolor.

"Ácido", llamó Tenten. "Usa tu kunai para rasparlo de tu piel. No se deshará de todo, pero debería aprovecharlo al máximo". La chica estaba más lejos del grupo, usando sus armas para hacer todo el daño a distancia que pudo, también se las arregló para estar fuera del alcance de la bomba de ácido.

Sin embargo, Naruto no tuvo tiempo para eso, ya que la bestia ya se había reformado y reanudó su ataque, lo único que podía hacer era pasar la [capa de Kyuubi] para quemar el ácido y sanar el daño. Tenía que mantener la atención del Noroi en sí mismo para que su equipo pudiera curarse.

"Karen, primero curas a Sakura y luego asegúrate de que completes la HP de Chouji, él necesitará cambiar con Naruto pronto. Entonces puedes curarnos a los demás. Además, si vuelve a rociar la bomba de ácido, todos debemos regresa junto a Tenten para salir del alcance. Naruto, Chouji, si estás frente a él, intenta usar una pared de tierra para bloquear el ácido ".

No le llevó mucho tiempo a Karen curar las quemaduras de Sakura y luego juntas pudieron curar a todos los demás genin.

"Está bien, Chouji, cambia con Naruto", ordenó Shikamaru.

Chouji frunció el ceño y no se movió. "¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar su atención de Naruto?"

"Me has escuchado usar [Taunt] en el pasado, solo haz lo mismo", gritó Naruto, era fácil ver que se estaba cansando y golpeando.

Chouji frunció el ceño otra vez. Realmente no le gustaba decir cosas malas a la gente, demasiadas personas le habían dicho cosas malas.

"Oi, Chouji, lo escuché decir que eres un fatass y que iba a comer todas tus fichas y hacerte mirar", gritó Ino.

El ceño fruncido se había ido, reemplazado por un fuego en los ojos del niño. "Fatass? Fatass? ¿Quién diablos crees que eres? Nadie toma el último chip excepto yo. Te voy a romper como una pequeña ramita así que ven y trata de quitarte las fichas, perdedor de dos toneladas".

La bestia se volvió rápidamente hacia Chouji y atacó.

Chouji bloqueó fácilmente el ataque y contraatacó con un uppercut sobredimensionado que lo golpeó contra el techo y le dio la oportunidad de intercambiar lugares con Naruto. También le dio la oportunidad de cerrar el mensaje emergente sobre aprender una nueva habilidad [Taunt].

Ino también tuvo que cerrar una ventana para una nueva habilidad [Twisted Worshipment].

Mientras tanto, Karin y Sakura tuvieron que curar a Naruto, había sufrido mucho daño. No les ayudó que estaba usando [Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu] mientras intentaban curarlo.

"Está a punto de salud, prepárate para hacer algo problemático", advirtió Shikamaru.

"¿Qué importa la mitad de la salud?" preguntó Tenten.

"¿Realmente nunca has jugado videojuegos, verdad?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"No, nunca", respondió ella.

"Bueno, los jefes, como los Noroi de allí, les gusta tratar de joder al grupo en puntos de salud importantes, como el spray de la bomba ácida cuando tenía un 75% de vida", explicó Shikamaru.

"Ah, ya veo", dijo Tenten, abriendo un tridente y arrojándolo a través del cuarto en el Norio. El tridente golpeó y se clavó en las criaturas con todas las otras armas que ella y los demás habían alojado en las bestias y, sin embargo, no lo detuvo en absoluto.

Como se esperaba, al 50% la bestia volvió a bramar, esta vez varias bocas se abrieron y gritaron con ella. El ruido pronto los abrumaba, finalmente rompiendo los vidrios ya rotos alrededor de la habitación causando que estallara en el aire a su alrededor. Luego, el chirrido aumentó en volumen y tono nuevamente.

Naruto trató de evitar el dolor en su cabeza, y el mareo y la náusea que comenzaba a llenarlo. Pero no funcionó, eventualmente intentó cubrir sus orejas pero el daño ya estaba hecho, la mitad de su equipo ya estaba inconsciente cuando el grito terminó y apenas estaba parado como estaba.

Miró y vio que Chouji estaba abajo, así que atacó, tratando de llamar su atención, pero parecía que lo que sea que estaba haciendo también lo estaba afectando. Fue entonces cuando hizo clic, la bestia estaba completamente indefensa, ya que se tambaleó, apenas de pie.

"¡Ataca con todo lo que tienes!" gritó tan fuerte como pudo, no estaba seguro de si alguien lo había escuchado ver, ya que realmente no podía oírse a sí mismo. "¡Está completamente indefenso ahora mismo!"

Naruto fue sorprendido por Hinata como el primero en atacar, sus manos ardiendo con chakra mientras sus delicados dedos atacaban las entrañas de Noroi. Al darse cuenta de que no estaba haciendo nada, él también atacó, al igual que Tenten y, sorprendentemente, Ino. Notó que Karen estaba tambaleándose tratando de despertar al resto del equipo y sanando el daño donde podía, solo para levantarlos y atacar también.

Concentrándose en el Norio, desató todo el daño que pudo reunir sin golpear a sus compañeros de equipo. Sus láminas de chakra y viento cortaron a la criatura una y otra vez, causando tanto daño y daño como pudo hasta que de repente la bestia gritó una última vez, aunque fue más una sentencia de muerte antes de que simplemente se desplomara al suelo inmóvil. , es un cuerpo que se disipa rápidamente como lo haría cualquier otra mutación de chakra.

"Eso está mal", se quejó, colapsándose en el suelo, todavía incapaz de escuchar sus propios gemidos o los aplausos de sus compañeros de equipo.

Les tomó unos minutos a los dos curanderos sanar a todos lo suficiente como para volver a escuchar y discutir el siguiente paso.

"Está bien, tenemos que subir las escaleras y sacar el resto del Otonin", dijo Naruto. "Primero, tenemos que curar tanto como sea posible. Probablemente todavía tengamos al menos una pelea más con el jefe para ir con todos los pequeños minions".

"Ella", corrigió Hinata, olvidando dónde estaba o con quién estaba hablando también. Estaba demasiado cansada para darse cuenta.

"Oye, antes de eso, esto dejó cosas", llamó Tenten, llamando la atención del grupo hacia el lugar donde el Noroi murió y se descompuso.

"Problemático", gimió Shikamaru. "Está bien, tenemos que hacer algunas reglas de botín. No tenemos tiempo para pelear por las cosas que cayeron, así que vamos a hacer que esto sea fácil. Si lo quieres, avísame, haré una recomendación a Naruto y luego decidirá quién lo consigue, final de la historia ".

"¿Por qué él decide?" exigió Kiba.

"Debido a que él es el líder, Kurenai-sensei lo convirtió en el líder, dejémoslo así", declaró Shino, poniendo fin al argumento de su compañero de equipo.

Naruto suspiró, no quería la responsabilidad pero por el tiempo lo haría. "Para empezar, tenemos 25000 ryo cada uno para derrotarlo".

Hubo algo de sorpresa de sus amigos cuando les entregó las limpias pilas de dinero.

"No preguntes por el dinero, realmente tampoco lo entiendo, pero estoy seguro que no me voy a quejar, pero si alguno de ustedes quiere quejarse, estaré encantado de aprovechar su parte. Ahora, para el primera gota tenemos un **Hone no Noroi** .

 **Hone no Noroi -** Hecho de los huesos de los malditos, esta arma es capaz de cambiar de forma en cualquier arma que el usuario desee agregando chakra. Requiere Lv28. Estadísticas 100-150 Daños. +50 STR y +50 DEX. Costo 50 CP para cambiar de forma. DUR 200/200

"Quiero", declaró Tenten, sus ojos brillando de la manera más espeluznante imaginable.

"Podría usar eso también", dijo Kiba. "Siempre estoy buscando un buen hueso para jugar con Akamaru".

Su declaración fue recibida con algunas miradas inexpresivas y cabezas temblorosas.

"Tampoco me importaría, podría usar una buena arma", dijo Chouji, su necesidad era claramente genuina.

"Ya que es la primera vez de Tenten y porque ella es la amante de un arma, yo diría que lo consigue", recomendó Shikamaru. "Lo siento Chouji".

"Es genial, no te preocupes", dijo Chouji encogiéndose de hombros.

"A continuación, tenemos desplazamiento de habilidad, [San Bakudan no Jutsu]. Es una habilidad de bomba de ácido", dijo Naruto, girando el rollo entre sus dedos.

"¿Algún requisito?"

"No sé, no me lo dirá a menos que intente aprenderlo y todavía no aprendí esa copia fuinjutsu de Ero-Sennin".

"Está bien, entonces, ¿quién lo quiere?"

"Oh infierno, sí", dijo Kiba. "Podría usar eso, infierno, sí".

"Podría usar más habilidades ofensivas", dijo Sakura. "Y eso iría bien con mi técnica de niebla venenosa".

"Siempre quiero más jutsu, pero no creo que ese sea un buen complemento para mi estilo de lucha", dijo Naruto.

"Lo tomaría, pero ya tengo algo increíblemente increíble", agregó Tenten.

"También me gustaría aprenderlo. Creo que funcionaría bien con mis insectos si les puedo enseñar a esconder el ácido de forma natural", dijo Shino.

"¡Insectos ácidos, increíbles!" gritó Kiba. "Dárselo a Shino, él podría hacer que todo funcione".

"Dado que Kiba ha retirado su entrada, me inclino a estar de acuerdo con dárselo a Shino".

"Gracias", dijo Shino, aceptando el rollo y deteniéndose tan pronto como estuvo en sus manos. "¿Realmente puedo aprender de esta manera?"

"Dale 'aceptar' y averígualo", dijo Naruto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Shino tocó el botón y retrocedió un poco cuando el rollo se encendió.

"Interesante, muy interesante", dijo Shino.

"¿De verdad lo aprendiste?" preguntó Kiba.

Shino formó algunas focas y luego escupió un globo amarillo de su boca en una de las paredes y al golpear la pared estalló en una lluvia de ácido alrededor de medio metro a su alrededor.

"No muy fuerte", comentó Kiba.

"Es solo el nivel uno, se hará más fuerte cuanto más lo use", dijo Naruto. "Aún así, si eso no prueba que esto de los jugadores funciona, entonces no sé lo que será".

"Tenemos que seguir el ritmo de Naruto, todavía tenemos que llegar al último piso", advirtió Shikamaru, aleccionando al grupo y reenfocándolos en la tarea que tenían entre manos.

"Bien, lo siento", dijo Naruto, recogiendo la próxima gota de botín. "[Notas de Juin de Orochimaru], sus fórmulas de fuinjutsu. ¿Alguien tiene un problema conmigo quedándome con ellos ya que soy el único aquí que usa Fuinjutsu?"

"Eso ni siquiera está en debate", dijo Shikamaru. "De hecho, antes de aprenderlos, asegúrate de mostrarlos al Hokage".

Naruto asintió con su acuerdo de inmediato y abrió su inventario para poner las notas en él. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que también hubiera pergaminos de habilidades allí. En algún lugar recogió un [Futón: Renkudan no Jutsu], encogiéndose de hombros, cerró su inventario.

"Está bien, última pieza", dijo Naruto, levantando un pequeño cuchillo. "Se llama **Enjintou de Juin** ".

 **Enjintou de Juin -** Usado para mantener vivo al Noroi durante su creación, este bisturí es más afilado que la hoja de viento más afilada, capaz de atravesar incluso la piel más gruesa. Requiere Iryonin con la habilidad [Beginner Enjintou] o superior. Requiere Lv28. Estadísticas: 25-50 daños. +100 INT. + 25% de curación a Iryojutsu. DUR 25/25.

"Debe tener", dijeron Karin y Sakura en una sola voz, haciendo movimientos de agarre hacia el bisturí.

"Tengo que empezar a aprender iryojutsu", dijo Ino.

"Yo también", dijo Hinata con tristeza.

"Es demasiado difícil llamar", dijo Shikamaru. "Pero, dado que es la primera vez que Karin está con nosotros, diría que tiene la ventaja".

Naruto realmente quería dárselo a Sakura, ella era su compañera de equipo, pero Shikamaru tiene razón, lo usaron como justificación para darle a Tenten la primera pieza del botín antes. Así que con un suspiro y sabiendo que no importaba lo que hiciera, no sería el ganador en todo esto, le tendió el bisturí a Karin, que aceptó felizmente y se mantuvo cerca de sí misma como si fuera algo precioso.

"Está bien, eso es un botín, sigamos adelante, todavía tenemos que sacar al Otonin del piso superior", ordenó Naruto, haciendo que su equipo se moviera, ya habían descansado lo suficiente en este momento.

El grupo se movió tan cuidadoso y silenciosamente como pudieron por las escaleras hacia el último piso del hospital y se detuvo frente a las puertas que conducían al quinto piso.

"¿Qué hay del otro lado, Hinata?" preguntó Shikamaru mientras el grupo hacía sus controles finales.

"Solo quedan seis Otonin, muchos más están muertos", respondió. "Parece que la defensa de Kurenai-sensei ha sido muy exitosa".

"Excepto que los seis que quedan son probablemente los más fuertes de todos", se quejó Shikamaru. "¿Cuáles son sus niveles?"

"Dos son de nivel 25. Dos son de nivel 30. Uno es el nivel 35. Y el último no tiene un nivel en la lista, puedo ver signos de interrogación ahora", respondió.

"Tan problemático, esperemos que cuando ataquemos a Kurenai-sensei también lo haga. ¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre el shinobi al otro lado de la puerta que no sea su nivel?"

Hinata frunció el ceño por un momento mientras intentaba averiguar en qué se especializaban los shinobi. "Puedo ver un murciélago colgando dentro del abrigo del nivel 35, así que probablemente use un sonido de tono alto ..." Se detuvo en su descripción cuando apareció una nueva ventana para ella. "Dice que aprendí una nueva habilidad llamada [Doujutsu Observe]".

"Eso es algo bueno, si usas la habilidad cuando estás mirando al oponente, te dará información adicional. Solo tienes que pensar [Doujutsu Observe] para activar la habilidad", explicó Naruto.

Hinata asintió una vez y lo intentó.

"Primero es Gozu, tiene el nivel 30, tiene afinidad con Doton pero también tiene mucha fuerza así que tal vez taijutsu también. A continuación está Kigiri, nivel 30, afinidad con Katon, no es muy fuerte pero su inteligencia es bastante alta. Kiho, nivel 25, dice que su afinidad es desconocida, es inteligente como Kigiri pero por lo demás muy débil. Nurari, una afinidad con el agua, tiene mucha destreza pero no mucho más. Y el último es Rinji, nivel 35, el usuario de murciélago, en realidad es bastante bien equilibrado para las estadísticas, sin debilidad real ".

"Está bien, Chouji, vas a enfrentar a Gozu cuando lleguemos allí. Tenten, estás con Chouji. Shino y Kiba, quiero que vayan tras Kiho. Hinata y Karin, tienes a Nurari. Ino, estás conmigo, enfrentaremos a Kigiri. Eso deja a Naruto y Sakura con Rinji ".

"¿Es inteligente separarnos a todos así?" preguntó Ino.

"Tenemos que hacerlo", respondió Shikamaru. "Necesitamos mantenerlos separados el uno del otro, los equipos más débiles deben mantener ocupado a su oponente. Los equipos más fuertes necesitan derrotar a sus oponentes rápidamente y ayudar a los demás".

"Oye, nunca nos contaste sobre el último tipo, el tipo de signo de interrogación", señaló Kiba, volviendo a centrar la atención en Hinata.

"Su nombre es Guren, y eso es todo lo que sé", respondió tímidamente.

"Está bien, a medida que ganes niveles con tu nueva habilidad podrás obtener más información. Demonios, ya puedes obtener más información que yo", explicó Naruto, tratando de animarla un poco.

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí, todo lo que obtengo son estadísticas, estados, nivel y una breve descripción, los tuyos te contaron su afinidad, lo cual es una gran cosa. Estoy seguro de que los tuyos te contarán aún más a medida que te vuelvas más fuerte con eso".

Hinata de repente se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta de que Naruto la estaba animando. Que él pensó que ella podría volverse fuerte. Si no fuera por el peligro inminente, ella podría haberse desmayado. "Gracias, Naruto-kun," ella finalmente murmuró.

Naruto sonrió y asintió, parecía que finalmente estaba conociendo a Hinata sin que ella se enfermara todo el tiempo.

"¿Están todos listos?" preguntó Shikamaru, mirando a cada uno de ellos. "Sé que la mayoría de nosotros tenemos todavía un poco de chakra, así que sé conservador con las habilidades que uses, aparte de eso, por favor no te mueras, sería problemático".

Naruto inspiró profundamente en un intento de prepararse mentalmente para lo que estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta antes de abrir las puertas. La sala se abrió bastante, ya que las paredes de las habitaciones de los pacientes habían sido derribadas en algún momento durante el ataque. Guren y su equipo estaban despreocupados, completamente inconscientes del grupo que venía detrás de ellos.

"Por última vez, entreguen el Uchiha y tal vez dejen que el resto de ustedes vivan", gritó Guren hacia una barricada de camas de hospital y equipo médico volteados.

"Y te diré por última vez, te acercas un poco más y mataré al último Uchiha", respondió Kurenai.

Guren gruñó con frustración. Fue un punto muerto y ya había perdido la mayoría de las tropas que Orochimaru le había otorgado para esta misión.

"Ano, Guren-san, tenemos compañía", dijo Rinji, señalando con el pulgar sobre su hombro.

"Apalancamiento", dijo Guren, sonriendo sádicamente. "Captúralos, tal vez la perra a cargo estaría dispuesta a comerciar con el Uchiha".

"Como desees, Guren-sama", dijo Kigiri, inclinándose formal y respetuosamente, su voz ligeramente amortiguada por la máscara de gas en su rostro.

"Bueno, saben que estamos aquí", dijo Naruto, haciendo una leve mueca por la inconveniencia que presentaba.

"El plan no cambia", dijo Shikamaru.

"Chouji, usa tu [Nikudan Sensha no Jutsu] para separarlos," ordenó Naruto, necesitaba que se extendieran.

Chouji sacó una sarta de armas de su bolsa envolviéndola alrededor de sí mismo antes de activar su habilidad, convirtiéndose en una bola gigante cubierta de armas puntiagudas. Le llevó un segundo acelerar hasta que se disparó como una bala, atravesando al grupo enemigo con éxito dispersándolos a todos menos a Guren que creó una pared de cristal rosa en la que Chouji rebotó y salió al aire. Fue pura suerte que, cuando Chouji aterrizó, golpeara al Kiho de piel blanca y piel pastosa. Incluso más afortunado fue que el hombre fue absorbido por el trompo de Chouji antes de escupirlo a gran velocidad.

Incluso Naruto hizo una mueca cuando la cabeza de Kiho impactó en uno de los pilares de soporte, lo que dejó al hombre fuera de la pelea y directamente a un momento adormecido, el estado de KO buff claramente visible para él. Se preparó para arrojar un kunai para acabar con el hombre cuando los mismos cristales rosados que protegían a Guren se levantaron alrededor del Otonin caído.

"De acuerdo, Shino y Kiba, te quiero con Chouji y Tenten en Gozu", dijo Shikamaru, ajustando sus planes para el golpe sorpresa de suerte que se produjo al derribar a ese hombre.

Antes de que Shikamaru pudiera dar otras órdenes, Nurari, el Otonin con mayor destreza atacó primero, intentando una maniobra similar a la que Chouji logró con su ataque inicial. Llevaba un mono ceñido azul que lo cubría de pies a cabeza excepto por su cara y un mechón de pelo rosado cerca de la parte superior de su frente. El cuerpo del hombre se estiró y giró en ángulos imposibles en su ataque esquivando fácilmente cualquier contraataque, aunque no importaba ya que la mayoría del grupo se había alejado, dejando a Karin y Hinata para enfrentar al hombre.

"Algo está cubriendo su cuerpo", dijo Hinata, su Byakugan activa e intentando reunir información sobre ella y el oponente de Karin.

"No es chakra", dijo Karin, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener distancia mientras Hinata se quedaba cerca.

Hinata golpeó con la palma abierta golpeando perfectamente la sección media de Nurari pero casi no hizo daño cuando su chakra fue detenido por el líquido que cubría al hombre. Cuando ella retiró su mano para evitar su contra ataque, notó que parte del mismo líquido que cubría el cuerpo del hombre ahora también cubría su mano, absorbiendo el chakra.

"Eso es realmente asqueroso", dijo Karin, tratando de analizar a su oponente al igual que Hinata.

"Actúa como un escudo, absorbiendo tanto el impacto como el chakra de mi ataque", dijo Hinata, volteándose para evitar una serie de rebanadas de cuchillos, las manos del oponente literalmente como cuchillos.

"Así que tenemos que atacar sus entrañas", dijo Karin, formando unos sellos de mano rápidos que causan que sus manos estén envueltas en un chakra blanco. "Hinata, ¿crees que puedes limpiar un parche de piel?"

"Puedo intentarlo, pero no sé cuánto tiempo durará", respondió ella, su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse más fácilmente ahora que había aprendido el patrón de ataque de Nurari. No era excesivamente creativo y parecía confiar por completo en su habilidad taijutsu y cambio de forma. Finalmente vio la apertura que quería y golpeó, sus manos volaron rápidamente hacia la cadera derecha del hombre, salpicando el líquido que lo cubría por todas las manos pero despejando una parte de su cuerpo.

Solo le tomó un momento a Hinata agacharse y darse la vuelta mientras Karin saltaba hacia ella, su mano ardiendo hacia adelante y golpeando el área que Hinata despejó.

"¡Gah!" gritó Nurari, el golpe de Karin cortó hueso, músculo y tendón, cortando virtualmente la pierna del hombre en la cadera internamente. El Otonin, trató de tropezar, su pierna ahora completamente inerte. "Guren-sama, ayúdame", gritó, mirando hacia el líder de la barricada.

Sin embargo, Karin no lo estaba teniendo mientras iniciaba otro juego de sellos de mano antes de que su chakra palpitara levemente, causando que Nurari se congelara en su lugar, sus músculos se cerraban apretados e inmóviles. "[Genjutsu Shibari] exitoso", dijo, con una sonrisa desviada en la cara.

Hinata hizo un intento de kunai de seguir adelante y terminar con Nurari, pero una vez más, justo cuando otro de los Otonin estaba a punto de quitarle la vida, estaba envuelto en cristal rosa.

Karen y Hinata miraron hacia el jounin que parecía entretenida si su sonrisa era algo por lo que pasar.

"No tenemos tiempo que perder", dijo Hinata, mirando rápidamente alrededor de la sala para ver cómo estaban sus compañeros de equipo contra los diversos Otonin.

"Parece que Shikamaru e Ino están en problemas", dijo Karin.

Un simple asentimiento de la tímida heredera fue la única respuesta que ella necesitó mientras la pareja se movía para intentar ayudar a su compañero Genin.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Sakura tenían sus manos llenas tratando con Rinji, el usuario del murciélago.

"Gah, no otra vez", gimió Naruto, sosteniendo su cabeza cuando su equilibrio ultrasónico golpeó su oído interno. Había tenido otro intercambio con el usuario del bate, se las arregló para cortar al hombre bastante profundamente y patearlo, pero el daño que recibió Naruto fue más que un poco desagradable.

Sakura actuó rápidamente para cubrir a su compañero de equipo desorientado, soplando una gran nube de gas venenoso para empujar al hombre más lejos otra vez más profundo en una serie de habitaciones aisladas del resto de la sala donde todos los demás estaban luchando. Y le dio la oportunidad de sanar a Naruto.

"Quédate quieto", advirtió mientras sus manos se iluminaban con chakra verde. Ella sostuvo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza por un momento para sanar el daño no tan obvio.

"Gracias, Sakura-chan," dijo Naruto. "¿Cómo demonios me sigue haciendo esto?"

"Tiene que ser ultrasónico".

"¿Huh?"

"Un sonido que no puedes oír, es por lo que tus oídos sangran", explicó.

"Genial, entonces no podemos escucharlo atacar, ¿alguna idea?"

Sakura frunció el ceño. "Naruto, necesito algo de barro".

Naruto la miró confundido.

"Solo hazlo, tengo una idea", dijo, mirando la nube de gas con cuidado para que Otonin atacara.

Naruto disparó un [Doton: Teppodama no Jutsu] en el suelo y lo rompió un poco creando una vasija para contener el barro que ella quería.

Sakura entonces agarró un puñado en cada mano y luego golpeó el barro contra la cabeza de Naruto, específicamente sobre sus orejas, metiéndoles tanto barro como pudo.

"¿Que demonios?" Naruto gritó en voz alta.

Sakura rodó sus ojos antes de hacer lo mismo por ella misma. Luego le hizo un gesto para que dejara de gritar.

"¿Qué?" gritó Naruto, claramente confundido.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente, debería haber explicado su plan primero, pero con el tipo murciélago a su alrededor no podía hacer que escuchara el plan o podría no funcionar. Luego metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó un pequeño bloc de notas médicas que tenía sobre ella. Ella escribió una nota rápida y se lo mostró a Naruto.

"Oh", gritó, no es que ella pudiera escucharlo.

Sakura guardó la libreta y la nota con ella, no hay necesidad de arriesgarse a que Rinji vea el mensaje.

Naruto finalmente le dio un pulgar hacia arriba antes de mirar hacia la nube de veneno disipada y hacia una habitación muy oscura delante de ellos. Esta vez fue su turno de rodar sus ojos. Metiendo la mano en su bolsa sacó un par de kunai y notas explosivas, una acción reflejada por Sakura.

Un conteo rápido de tres y el par arrojó el kunai a la habitación a oscuras. La explosión iluminó la habitación y noqueó parte de la pared que bloqueaba la vista de la habitación y levantaba polvo. Desafortunadamente, no había ni rastro de Rinji en la habitación, solo un agujero en el techo que conducía a la azotea.

Naruto señaló el agujero, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Sakura. Estaba a mitad de camino del agujero, ya que se le ocurrió que sacar la cabeza de ese agujero podría ser una forma rápida de morir. Afortunadamente, Naruto tenía un ejército de personas dispuestas a pasar por el agujero primero. [Kage Bunshin no Jutsu] fue muy útil.

Se formaron diez clones cuando formaron una línea para salir del edificio. Los primeros tres murieron al instante, el cuarto lo hizo sobre el techo el tiempo suficiente para bloquear un par de kunai antes de morir. Afortunadamente, la muerte del cuarto clon permitió que los siguientes tres salieran del agujero, otros dos murieron antes de que todos los clones y Naruto y Sakura llegaran al techo.

Arriba en el techo estaba oscuro, parecía que había una nube de humo colgando en el aire que, además de la cobertura de nubes, daba a Rinji una gran ventaja.

Fue solo gracias a la habilidad del jugador de Naruto que vio la ola literal de un murciélago volando hacia él y Sakura. [Doton: Kabe no Jutsu] erigió un par de sólidas paredes de piedra frente a la pareja, absorbiendo la mayor parte del daño y matando a varios de los murciélagos en el momento del impacto.

Rinji aun así se aprovechó, moviéndose en una rebanada en la parte posterior de la pierna de Naruto y lo cojeó.

Naruto naturalmente arremetió contra su atacante pero falló cuando el hombre desapareció una vez más en la oscuridad.

Sakura, al ver el daño, se puso a trabajar de inmediato, sanando a su amigo para que pudiera luchar tanto como quisiera, eliminando fácilmente el efecto de estado 'Inmovilizado' al hacerlo.

En las sombras y la oscuridad, Rinji frunció el ceño, estaba frustrado porque cada vez que lastimaba a uno de los dos, el ironyin simplemente los curaría a ambos como si nunca hubieran sido heridos en primer lugar, y ahora parecía que sus ataques sónicos tampoco estaban funcionando. Mirando de cerca a la pareja pudo ver algo cubriéndose las orejas, en su mayoría como barro, dada la afinidad del rubio por disparar balas de barro sin preocuparse por el daño colateral o el uso de chakras.

"Bien, si así es como los mocosos quieren jugarlo", dijo sin preocuparse de que no pudieran escucharlo. Estar al aire libre como este no era bueno, especialmente si pasaba por ahí ANBU o jounin shinobi, aunque era poco probable ya que se le daba la intensidad de la lucha cerca de la torre Hokage que estaba destinada a actuar como una distracción para que podía entrar y salir sin que nadie supiera nada diferente, no que ese plan no hubiera sido volado al infierno.

Así que atacó de nuevo, con mucho más abandono imprudente, sus maravillosos amigos, los murciélagos haciendo todo lo posible para aumentar su capacidad de lucha.

Naruto fue rápido en el camino del ataque repentino y aparentemente desesperado del Otonin. Sus dos brazos se dispararon bloqueando una patada de hacha antes de que tuviera que soltar los codos para bloquear la patada circular de la casa en la que el hombre se había retorcido, el impacto lo había hecho resbalar un poco. Tirando de su chakra y activando [Futon: Hien no Jutsu], Naruto devolvió el ataque, cortando al hombre, mordiéndolo ocasionalmente pero sin anotar ningún golpe importante.

Mientras estaba detrás de él, Sakura estaba escupiendo nubes de gas venenoso a su alrededor, matando a los miserables murciélagos que estaban haciendo sus vidas tan difíciles y lenta pero seguramente destruyendo sus dos puntos de vida.

Finalmente, Rinji alargó un golpe cuando su pie resbaló sobre uno de los murciélagos muertos que cubrían el suelo a su alrededor, gracias a la niebla venenosa que la chica estaba usando con bastante liberalidad. Fue entonces cuando Rinji lo sintió.

Naruto vio la sorpresa y la sorpresa en los ojos del Rinji mientras su chakra cortaba limpiamente el estómago del hombre y lo abría.

Inmediatamente, el brazo del Rinji se movió para cubrir su estómago, sabiendo que no serviría de mucho, incluso mientras caía hacia atrás. No pudo contener una pequeña risa de sorpresa e incredulidad, un par de niños lo golpearon, diestro como era, no podía creerlo.

Cualquier acción adicional de cualquiera de ellos fue anticipada por todo el techo que cedía debajo de ellos, causando que los tres shinobi volvieran al hospital destruido.

Naruto y Sakura intentaron agarrarse al techo incluso cuando ambos cayeron al pasillo y se deslizaron por el techo derrumbado y hacia el piso de abajo, deteniéndose frente a su equipo.

El genin de Konoha lucía peor, pero todos estaban vivos y la mayoría de pie. Shikamaru fue el primero en actuar al tratar de ayudar a Naruto y Sakura a ponerse de pie.

Naruto observó a su equipo, todos estaban prácticamente agotados de chakra y, en el mejor de los casos, algunos tenían una salud superior al 50%, lo que era más de lo que podían decir sus oponentes que estaban encerrados en el cristal rosa, incluso Rinji. Fue entonces cuando Naruto vio que Rinji ya no estaba sangrando por tener el estómago abierto, estaba en estasis. Todos ellos, eso fue lo que hizo el cristal de Guren.

Naruto y Sakura se apresuraron a raspar el barro en sus caras e intentaron extraer el barro en sus oídos lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que la mujer tenía que decir.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, nunca pensé que un grupo de niños superaría a Noroi y llegaría tan lejos, pero también había derrotado a mi equipo. Estoy algo impresionado. Es una lástima que voy a tener que matar. todos ustedes ahora, no puedo dejar que crezcan y se conviertan en una amenaza para Orochimaru-sama, "dijo fríamente Guren, un cristal azul formándose a lo largo de sus antebrazos en un par de hojas de cristal de aspecto malvado.

"Diablos lo harás", dijo una voz detrás de la mujer.

Los ojos de Guren se abrieron un poco cuando se volvió hacia la fuente del ruido, saltando de repente.

El kunai fue visible primero como lo fue el rastro de sangre que lo siguió a través del aire cuando atravesó el costado del cuello de Guren seguido por un agotado Kurenai que vacilaba en la existencia.

Guren apretó su cuello, envolviéndolo en cristal para detener el sangrado pero obstaculizando seriamente su habilidad para luchar. "Perra", siseó, escupiendo un poco de sangre. Guren luego comienza un juego de sellos rápidos antes de gritar: "Shoton: ¡Suishoheki Hachi no Jin!"

La primera y única advertencia que recibió el genin fue el leve rugido de la tierra de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

"¡Volver!" Gritó Kurenai en señal de advertencia mientras giraba y corría tratando de alcanzar la mayor distancia posible.

El genin escuchó las órdenes, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el hueco de la escalera con el que empezaron.

Era aterrador cuando el cristal se disparó desde el piso hacia el cielo nocturno absorbiendo cualquier cosa con la que entrara en contacto, incluidos los Otonin que estaban en éxtasis, así como la propia Guren.

Cuando el genin entró en el hueco de la escalera, bajaron por el primer tramo de escaleras e incluso por el segundo por si acaso, en un esfuerzo por poner algo de espacio entre ellos.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el ruido dejó de señalar el final de la pelea y, con un poco de suerte, el final del evento.

"¿Crees que se acabó?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"Estoy seguro de que así es, no creo que pueda volver a hacerlo", gritó Naruto. "Demonios, todos estamos prácticamente muertos en este momento".

"¿Crees que nos cobrarán los daños?" preguntó Kiba, rompiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si lo hacen, estás pagando por eso, chico mutt", espetó Ino.

"¿Qué? Funcionó, ¿no?"

"Problemático, Kiba, derribar todo el techo para detener a Gozu fue un poco extremo, ¿no crees?"

"Meh", se encogió de hombros. "Estamos vivos, él no. Llamé a eso una victoria".

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó con el techo?" preguntó Sakura, mordiéndose la oreja para tratar de sacar un poco más del barro.

"Sí, ese tipo Gozu era ridículo. No le hicimos daño, su cuerpo estaba hecho de barro, simplemente absorbió todo lo que le pasamos", explicó Chouji, el voluminoso chico sentado en las escaleras, agarrándose el costado donde tenía un aspecto desagradable. La herida estaba sangrando, pero no lo suficiente como para poner en peligro la vida.

"Así que deseé conocer algunos raiton jutsu", gruñó Tenten, apoyándose pesadamente contra la pared de la escalera.

"¿Entonces todos se divirtieron?" preguntó Naruto descaradamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No pudo evitar sentir que todos habían logrado algo importante aquí.

"Necesitas una nueva definición de diversión, Naruto-kun", se rió Karin. "Pero sí, estaba bien".

"Ha estado en silencio por un tiempo, ¿deberíamos ir hacia arriba y ver si podemos pasar el cristal a Kurenai-sensei?" preguntó Hinata, tan cansado como el resto de ellos.

"Sí, vámonos", dijo Naruto, subiendo las escaleras primero.

Honestamente, no pudo evitar silbar apreciando la formación de cristal gigante que se había apoderado de casi toda el área que habían utilizado previamente como zona de guerra.

"¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo aclaramos esto?" preguntó Ino.

Tenten se apresuró a sacar su nuevo juguete y convertirlo en un martillo gigante. "Retrocedan, tengo esto", dijo mientras giraba el enorme mazo hacia atrás y luego golpeaba el cristal sólidamente pero sin hacer mella. "¿Qué?" exigió. "¿Ni siquiera un rasguño?"

"Ano, es posible que quieras alejarte", dijo Hinata, su Byakugan activo y dirigido hacia el cristal.

Fue entonces cuando un ligero zumbido comenzó a llenar la habitación cuando toda la estructura de cristal comenzó a temblar antes de explotar repentinamente en una lluvia de pequeños fragmentos de cristal rosa. Cuando el polvo se asentó, todo estaba cubierto de polvo de cristal rosa, incluido el genin.

"Nunca le decimos a nuestro sensei sobre esto", dijo Kiba, recibiendo un asentimiento de todos los chicos.

"Ni una palabra para Kakashi-sense, Sakura", advirtió Naruto.

"Yo nunca", protestó ella de inmediato, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa ni la leve risita que siguió.

Naruto supo entonces que estaba condenado.

"Oye, dejaron cosas atrás, sin cuerpos, pero cosas", dijo Tenten, caminando hacia un pequeño montón de bien cubierto por unos cristales grandes que no se rompieron con el resto de ellos.

"Igual que antes, Naruto decide quién recibe qué", dijo Shikamaru, caminando hacia la pila.

"Bien", dijo Naruto, uniéndose a Shikamaru en el botín. "Primero, dinero, 50000 ryo cada uno, disfruta de personas codiciosas".

Shikamaru le dio a Naruto un top de kimono verde primero.

"Kimono de batalla de Guren", anunció antes de leer las estadísticas.

 **Kimono de batalla de Guren: un kimono** potente y elegante diseñado para el combate, forrado con una armadura de malla de alta calidad capaz de detener incluso la cuchilla mejorada del futón. Requiere Hembra y Lv30. Estadísticas: +250 DEF, +25 DEX, +25 VIT, DUR 105/105.

"Está bien, así que no puedo usarlo todavía, pero eso es todo yo", dijo Ino, estrellas en sus ojos mientras estudiaba el kimono.

"También me gustaría", dijo Hinata suavemente.

"Yo también", dijeron Sakura y Karin con una sola voz.

"Bueno, Sakura y Hinata están más cerca de poder usarlo, pero ... y sé que esto es egoísta, pero serviría como un gran motivador para que Ino mejore como kunoichi", reflexionó Shikamaru al respecto.

Sakura suspiró. "Shikamaru tiene razón, Ino podría usar la motivación".

Hinata en realidad frunció el ceño. "No creo que a Ino le vaya bien. Ella es más una usuaria de ninjutsu y ese kimono es más adecuado para alguien que practica taijutsu, desde ese punto de vista, creo que sería mejor para mí".

"Está bien, Hinata lo entiende", dijo Ino. "Honestamente, es la primera vez que la escucho defenderse por cualquier cosa, sin mencionar que es la mayor cantidad que alguna vez escuché decir en algún momento".

Naruto miró a Shikamaru brevemente, quien solo se encogió de hombros. Luego se lo tendió a Hinata, quien pareció repentinamente avergonzarse de haber hablado como lo hizo.

Luego, Shikamaru le entregó a Naruto un par de palillos chinos.

"¿Palillos? ¿Qué diablos Shika?" preguntó Kiba.

Naruto ignoró a Kiba, pero prefirió observarlos. "Palitos de pelo de cristal de Guren".

 **Ginger's Crystal Hair Sticks:** elegantes y prácticas, estas varitas para el cabello son más de lo que parece. Actuando como las armas ocultas perfectas, estas son tanto modernas como prácticas para cualquier shinobi de pelo largo. Requiere Cabello largo y Lv30. Estadísticas: +50 INT y +50 WIS, 50-75 Daños, DUR 25/25.

"Yo, tengo el pelo largo, de hecho, soy el único aquí con el pelo largo y seamos honestos, esos se verán bien en mí", dijo Ino.

Naruto miró a su alrededor y no recibió ningún otro interés por lo que estaba muy feliz de dárselos a Ino.

Shikamaru dejo pasar un pergamino a continuación.

"Doton: Doro Nikutai no Jutsu, oye, ¿esa es la técnica del cuerpo de barro del que estabas hablando Chouji?"

"Sí, y como el que tuvo que pelear con ese tipo, creo que tengo primero dudas", dijo el rotundo shinobi, mirando el pergamino como si todavía estuviera mirando al enemigo.

"Podría aprender eso también", dijo Kiba, esta vez fue un interés legítimo.

"Sí, tampoco me importaría", dijo Naruto.

"Tengo que ir con Chouji en esta, definitivamente es una técnica defensiva y después de esta noche, podría usar algunas habilidades más para absorber el daño". Shikamaru puede haber sido parcial hacia Chouji, pero tenía un buen punto.

"Chouji es entonces", dijo Naruto, lanzándole el pergamino. "Bien, ¿qué sigue?"

Shikamaru le entregó lo que había visto alrededor de la muñeca de Kiho al comienzo de la pelea.

"Bakugeki-ki de Kiho", leyó Naruto en voz alta.

 **Bakugeki-ki de Kiho:** un dispositivo diseñado para usar chakra para lanzar bombas capaces de destrucción masiva o distracción. Requiere Lv30. Estadísticas: Sostiene hasta 8 bombas, DUR 80/80.

"Ooh", dijeron Kiba y Tenten en una sola voz.

"Creo que esto va bien", dijo Shikamaru, entregando a Naruto un pequeño folleto.

"[Principiante Bakuhatsu], esto es lo que necesitábamos, un experto en explosivos", bromeó Naruto.

"Yo", dijo emocionado Kiba. "Escogeme, soy totalmente yo".

"Viendo que Tenten ha conseguido algo, creo que Kiba debería obtener este. Además, si puede aprender a lanzar sus bombas de humo de esa cosa, entonces sería más efectivo.

"Bien", hizo pucheros Tenten.

"Entonces aquí tienes, Kiba, disfruta", dijo Naruto, entregándole el librador y el librito.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera obtener la siguiente pieza, el libro de Kiba se incendió y humeó. "Whoa, sé bombas ... ¡demonios, sí!"

Naruto no pudo evitar el escalofrío que lo atravesó después de escuchar esa declaración, le hizo preguntarse si tomaría la decisión correcta.

Shikamaru le dio a Naruto una pequeña caja a continuación con una leve sonrisa.

"¿De qué estás sonriendo?" preguntó Naruto, sin mirar lo que le dieron.

"Solo mira lo que te di", dijo Shikamaru.

"Las Naipes de Kigiri, ordenadas", dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Las barajas de Kigiri (52/52):** una baraja estándar de naipes, ¿o no? En realidad, estas cartas se pueden usar en lugar de shuriken y tienen sellos colocados sobre ellas para devolver automáticamente todas las cartas de lanzamiento a la caja cuando se encauza el chakra. Requiere Lv30. Estadísticas: +10 Suerte, + 10% de experiencia en Habilidades del Inframundo, 16-20 Daños (a distancia), DUR 100/100.

"Está bien, quiero esto", dijo Naruto.

"Tampoco me molestaría", dijo Shikamaru. "Sin embargo, creo que es lo mejor para ti, especialmente teniendo en cuenta tu habilidad [Bookmaking]".

"Gracias, Shikamaru, ¿alguien más los quiere?" preguntó Naruto.

"No me importaría tenerlos, pero ya he obtenido algo", dijo Tenten.

"No he obtenido nada todavía, pero [Shuriken Bukijutsu] no es lo mío, así que es todo tuyo", dijo Sakura.

"Gracias chicos, está bien, ¿qué queda Shikamaru?" preguntó Naruto.

"Solo tres cosas más con las que lidiar", dijo Shikamaru, poniéndose en cuclillas y recogiendo una cosa de aspecto negro y peludo que tan pronto como la tocó se desplegó y se lanzó sobre él envolviéndola fuertemente en su muñeca. "¿Que demonios?" él gritó cuando sintió que la cosa le mordía el antebrazo.

"Es un murciélago", dijo Sakura. "Debe haber sido uno de los de Rinji"

"Quítatelo", dijo Shikamaru, tratando de quitarse la cosa antes de detenerse de repente. "¿Qué demonios es familiar, Naruto?"

Naruto no pudo evitar reír un poco. "En serio, eso es realmente increíble. Un familiar es como un amigo al que puedes convocar para que pelee contigo. Tengo dos familiares sapos, pero tuve que firmar un contrato de convocatoria para conseguirlos. Parece que este pequeño te eligió a ti, así que Supongo que es tuyo ".

"Está bebiendo mi sangre", se quejó Shikamaru.

"Es un hombre pequeño, no puede beber tanto", dijo Sakura. "Y si te sientes desmayado, solo toma una pastilla de sangre".

Naruto se puso en cuclillas y recogió los dos últimos artículos. Uno era un pergamino que inmediatamente arrojó a Shikamaru. "Creo que necesitarás eso para tu nuevo amigo murciélago, es un pergamino de habilidades para [Komori Seichu], control de murciélagos. Disfruta".

"Caramba, gracias", dijo Shikamaru rotundamente, mientras trataba en vano de sacar al pequeño roedor alado de su brazo.

"Está bien, la última vez", comenzó Naruto, mirando el último pergamino. "[Notas Iryo de Orochimaru]".

"Mío", dijo Sakura.

"Después de mostrarles al Hokage", dijo Shikamaru, sin estar en desacuerdo.

"Los quiero también, pero creo que ya que tengo algo, estoy bien", dijo Karin, una vez más, estaba acariciando cariñosamente su nuevo bisturí, preocupando al resto del genin.

Tan pronto como Naruto entregó a Sakura las notas, se abrieron las puertas en el otro extremo del pasillo y Kurenai salió.

"Me alegro de que estés a salvo, pero fue realmente tonto de tu parte venir aquí", ella los elogió y los reprendió de inmediato.

"No teníamos muchas opciones en el asunto", dijo Naruto. "¿Están todos ahí, bien?"

"Un poco asustado, tal vez un poco golpeado pero al menos vivo por lo menos".

"¿Está mi madre allí?"

"No, ella junto con la mayoría de los otros pacientes fueron evacuados con éxito tan pronto como comenzó el asedio en el hospital. Y hablando de la evacuación, tenemos que sacar al resto de estos pacientes de aquí y a los refugios", ordenó Kurenai.

"¿Está bien Sasuke?" preguntó Sakura, preocupada en su voz.

"Está bien, el médico tuvo que sedarlo para evitar que se apresure a luchar contra los Otonin, por lo que puede estar de mal humor cuando se despierte, pero al menos estará vivo cuando todo esté dicho y hecho".

"Genial, entonces llevemos a esta gente a los túneles de evacuación debajo del hospital y a los refugios con todos los demás", dijo Naruto, feliz de haber salvado a todos pero preocupado por el ataque a la torre Hokage.

Kurenai asintió con la cabeza.

 **¡Felicitaciones! * Evento especial * Hospital bajo asedio completado. Usted y su equipo reciben 1000000 Exp Each.**

 **¡Felicitaciones! Tu nivel ha aumentado en 1.**

Naruto habría suspirado de alivio y molestia si no estuviera demasiado cansado como para hacer algo más que terminar la evacuación y obtener un muy necesitado descanso. Sabía que tendría tiempo de sobra para preocuparse por su juego de jugador más tarde.

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (+ 10% de aumento para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV37 **Nivel siguiente:** 19.55%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 8463/8463

 **CP:** 5904/5904

 **STAT:** Base + Bonus = Total

 **STR:** 134 + 68 = 202

 **VIT:** 117 + 359 = 476

 **DEX:** 134 + 84 = 218

 **INT:** 107 + 113 = 220

 **WIS:** 107 + 108 = 215

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF:** 489 + 122 = 611

 **SPD:** 99 + 172 = 271

 **HPR:** 48 + 114 = 162

 **CPR:** 21 + 65 = 86

 **Estado: Heredero del clan Uzumaki** (+100 VIT, +100 INT, + 150% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Habilidad), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Líder de inspiración** (+ 25% para experimentar ganancia en cualquier equipo del que eres parte), **Kamikaze** (-25% de coste para futon jutsu, + 20% de daño para futon jutsu) **Preparado 24: 00: 00.00** (+ 10% de Daño a los oponentes explorados, -10% Daño de los oponentes explorados)

Uzumaki Naruto fue el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad para crear un bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Su familia ahora se ha revelado y el legado de su origen es algo de lo que se puede sentir mayor orgullo, es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato y el Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Kushina. Pero eso todavía deja la pregunta, ¿cómo escapó el Kyuubi?

 **Punto:** 21

 **Ryo:** 504650

 **Gotas de botín de evacuación del hospital :**

 **Hone no Noroi -** Hecho de los huesos de la maldición, esta arma es capaz de cambiar de forma en cualquier arma que el usuario desee agregando chakra. Estadísticas 100-150 Daños. +50 STR y +50 DEX. Costo 50 CP para cambiar de forma. DUR 200/200

 **[San Bakudan no Jutsu] Scroll de habilidad**

 **[Notas de Juin de Orochimaru] Libro de Habilidad**

 **Enjintou de Juin -** Usado para mantener vivo al Noroi durante su creación, este bisturí es más afilado que la hoja de viento más afilada, capaz de atravesar incluso la piel más gruesa. Requiere Iryonin con la habilidad [Beginner Enjintou] o superior. Estadísticas: 25-50 daños. +100 INT. + 25% de curación a Iryojutsu. DUR 25/25.

 **Kimono de batalla de Guren: un kimono** potente y elegante diseñado para el combate, forrado con una armadura de malla de alta calidad capaz de detener incluso la cuchilla mejorada del futón. Requiere Hembra y Lv30. Estadísticas: +250 DEF, +25 DEX, +25 VIT, DUR 105/105.

 **Ginger's Crystal Hair Sticks:** elegantes y prácticas, estas varitas para el cabello son más de lo que parece. Actuando como las armas ocultas perfectas, estas son tanto modernas como prácticas para cualquier shinobi de pelo largo. Requiere Cabello largo y Lv30. Estadísticas: +50 INT y +50 WIS, 50-75 Daños, DUR 25/25.

 **[Doton: Doro Nikutai no Jutsu] Scroll de habilidad**

 **Bakugeki-ki de Kiho:** un dispositivo diseñado para usar chakra para lanzar bombas capaces de destrucción masiva o distracción. Requiere Lv30. Estadísticas: Sostiene hasta 8 bombas, DUR 80/80.

 **[Principiante Bakuhatsu] Libro de habilidad**

 **Las barajas de Kigiri (52/52):** una baraja estándar de naipes, ¿o no? Estas tarjetas se pueden usar en lugar de shuriken y tienen sellos colocados sobre ellas para devolverlas automáticamente al usuario después del lanzamiento. Requiere Lv30. Estadísticas: +10 Suerte, + 10% de experiencia en Habilidades del Inframundo, 16-20 Daños (a distancia), DUR 100/100.

 **[Komori] Familiar**

 **[Komori Seichu] Scroll de habilidad**

 **[Notas Iryo de Orochimaru] Libro de Habilidad**


	33. Chapter 33

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

El mundo estaba llorando, esa era la razón por la cual la cara de Naruto estaba húmeda y no por otra razón. No los profundos sentimientos de pérdida que le destrozaban el ser que le mojaban la cara. Todo el mundo estaba de luto por la pérdida de uno de los hombres más grandes que alguna vez lo haya pisado.

No tenía ningún sentido para él. Nada de eso. Completó su búsqueda para salvar a Konoha. Tan pronto como él y su equipo pisaron el refugio de evacuación con los últimos civiles que rescataron del hospital, recibió el aviso de finalización.

 **Quest Alert: salva a Konoha.**

 **El pueblo está siendo atacado, haga todo lo que esté en su poder para proteger tanto al pueblo como a sus ciudadanos.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Reúna un equipo para ayudarlo a defender la aldea.**

 **Con seguridad escolta a 50 civiles a un lugar seguro.**

 **Derrota a 20 miembros de la fuerza invasora.**

 **Derrota a Shukaku.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **Evita que el shinobi de Orochimaru secuestrara a Uchiha Sasuke.**

' **Talk no Jutsu' Sabaku Gaara.**

 **Ayuda a Hayate y Yugao a derrotar a Baki.**

 **Premio de finalización: 1000000 Exp**

 **250000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Fallo de finalización: destrucción de Konoha.**

 **Encarcelamiento, tortura y muerte.**

Entonces, ¿por qué se fue? ¿Por qué el viejo tenía que morir? ¿Fue porque eligió ir al hospital en lugar de la torre Hokage? ¿Podría haber ido a la torre Hokage y haber luchado para ayudar allí si no hubiera entrado en el refugio? Tantas preguntas y nunca recibiría una respuesta.

"No parece real, ¿verdad?" preguntó Sakura, estaba de pie junto a él, pero él no recordaba haber llegado.

"No es así", dijo Naruto, con un temblor en la voz. Él realmente no estaba de humor para hablar. Su humor era oscuro como su ropa en ese momento.

"Ustedes dos estaban cerca", dijo en voz baja. "Siento tu pérdida."

"Lo siento por todas nuestras pérdidas", respondió tan silenciosamente, apenas un susurro.

Naruto se paró en la lluvia, dejando que se mojara la cara y la ropa por igual. No importaba, incluso cuando las personas comenzaron a partir hacia sus hogares a llorar con sus familiares y amigos. Podía ver a Konohamaru y Asuma de pie con los miembros de su clan pareciendo tan devastados como él se sentía.

"Naruto-kun", llamó Nara Yoshino. "¿Por qué no vienes a casa con nosotros esta noche? Podríamos usar la compañía".

Naruto asintió distraídamente. Permitió que la mujer madre lo guiara suavemente fuera del funeral.

"Simplemente no puedo creer que se haya ido", dijo en voz baja.

"Lo extrañarán mucho", dijo Yoshino, quien estuvo de acuerdo con él.

"Jiji," finalmente lloró Naruto, dejando que Yoshino lo envolviera en un abrazo maternal, algo que necesitaba desesperadamente en ese momento, incluso si no lo sabía o no lo entendía.

 **Has dormido en tu cama. HP y CP están completamente restaurados.**

Había pasado una semana desde el funeral y todo estaba empezando a volver a la normalidad en el pueblo escondido entre las hojas. Todos los sensei estaban ausentes por haber sido enviados a misiones mientras sus genin, él y Karin incluidos, fueron puestos a trabajar en la reparación del pueblo después de la invasión.

Incluso con la normalidad comenzando a regresar, Naruto sentía profundamente el vacío de la pérdida de lo más parecido a un abuelo que había conocido, probablemente nunca lo sabría. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de entrenar, no si podía evitarlo de todos modos. De hecho, lo único que hizo fue despejar su mente como parte de su trato con el Kyuubi.

Afortunadamente, se salvó de cualquier otra reflexión cuando llamó a su puerta. Una rápida mirada al reloj le dijo que era demasiado temprano para que Karin se levantara, así que era otra persona.

Naruto recorrió su departamento en bóxers y una camiseta, sin importarle vestirse, incluso si su habilidad como jugador lo había obligado a despertarse hacía una hora. Después de abrir la puerta, la crujió ligeramente para ver quién era.

"¿Ero-Sennin? ¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó, casi exigió mientras abría completamente la puerta.

"He estado en una curvatura, niño", dijo con cansancio, sosteniendo el marco de la puerta de soporte.

Naruto habría preguntado qué era un doblador pero basado en la forma en que el hombre apestaba de sake, era seguro apostar a decir que estaba borracho durante la última semana. "¿Has terminado con tu doblador?"

"He llorado a mi sensei durante siete días. Ahora es el momento de volver al trabajo. Por eso estoy aquí", explicó, entrando en la separación y luego yendo directamente al fregadero de la cocina y sirviéndose un vaso de agua. .

"¿Formación?" preguntó Naruto.

"Misión, quiero que vengas conmigo", dijo, consumiendo su primer vaso de agua

"¿Cuál es la misión?"

"Estamos buscando a mi antiguo compañero de equipo", respondió, antes de beber un segundo vaso de agua y verter otro vaso para sí mismo.

Naruto ignoró todo eso cuando sintió que sus venas se volvían hielo. "Orochimaru," siseó enojado.

"No es que ese compañero de equipo, créeme, si la misión era perseguirlo, felizmente lo haría. No, esta vez estamos buscando a mi otro compañero de equipo, Tsunade-hime".

"¿Por qué tenemos que buscarla? ¿Pensé que estaba retirada o algo?"

"Tiene un estado errante, pero me han ordenado que la busque, la aldea realmente la necesita en este momento. Quiero que vengas conmigo, tal vez te entrenes un poco en el camino, además, he escuchado algunos rumores sobre Akatsuki que me hace sentir incómodo por dejarte fuera de mi vista por mucho tiempo ".

"Conseguiré mis cosas y podremos irnos", dijo Naruto, comenzando a moverse hacia su habitación para prepararse.

"Tranquila, chico, no vamos a ir un poco, tengo bastante resaca para recuperarme desde el principio. Así que por ahora, ¿por qué no nos sentamos y puedes decirme qué te pasó durante la invasión? "Jiraiya ordenó más o menos a Naruto que se sentara y hablara con él.

Así lo hizo, le contó a Sannin todo lo que sucedió en la misión de ayudar a las personas y rescatar a los civiles a tener que elegir entre el hospital y la torre Hokage y todo lo que sucedió con el evento especial. Mucho de eso se dijo con auto recriminación e incluso tener que ahogar algunos sollozos.

"Hiciste lo correcto", dijo Jiraiya con confianza, cuando Naruto terminó su historia.

"Pero si hubiera ido a ayudar al anciano, él todavía podría estar aquí", protestó Naruto.

"O él estaría muerto de todos modos y tú y tus amigos también", respondió Jiraiya. "Te lo diré, chico, no tú ni ninguno de tus amigos habría sobrevivido a nada que ocurriera cerca de la torre esa noche. Es honestamente la pelea más brutal que he visto desde la tercera guerra. Un montón de chuunin y jounin murió luchando contra la fuerza de invasión y más aún están heridos y tendrán la suerte de recuperarse lo suficiente como para seguir siendo shinobi.

"También puedo decirte con absoluta certeza que Sarutobi-sensei se habría sentido orgulloso de ti y de tus amigos. Habría tomado la misma decisión para proteger a los inocentes, los enfermos y los heridos. No solo eso, sino que te mantuviste ese Uchiha fuera de las manos de Orochimaru, que es mucho más importante de lo que crees. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que Orochimaru podría hacer si alguna vez tuviera en sus manos el Sharingan? Ya me has dicho lo abrumada que está esa mierda, imagina está en manos de alguien como Orochimaru?

Naruto no pudo evitar el escalofrío que lo recorrió. "No está bien."

"No, nada bueno", resopló Jiraiya antes de adoptar una mirada muy seria en su rostro. "Sé que duele niño, me duele también. Pero mejorará con el tiempo. Por ahora, vamos a conformarnos con la distracción, ¿eh?"

El chico solo podía asentir con la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Y por primera vez desde que oyó que el anciano había muerto, se sintió un poco mejor. Claro, había hablado un poco con sus amigos, pero no era lo mismo. Su [Mente del jugador] no lo detuvo, solo le permitió controlar mejor esas emociones. Y así, con una respiración profunda dentro y fuera, se reorientó a la razón por la que Jiraiya estaba aquí en primer lugar.

"Entonces esta misión, ¿qué rango es?"

"A-Rank, pero solo por la importancia. No espero mucho peligro, excepto por el temperamento de Tsunade", bromeó el anciano, vertiendo otro vaso de agua y derribándolo.

"¿Donde empezamos?"

"Nuestro Hime tiene un problema de juego, así que comenzamos con el control de varios casinos y salas de juego. Eventualmente, alguien podrá orientarnos en la dirección correcta", explicó.

Naruto solo pudo asentir con comprensión. Una parte de él no pudo evitar saltar a su propia habilidad [Bookmaking]. Ir a tales lugares sería una buena oportunidad para ganar algo de experiencia.

"¿Qué tal si nos preparas algo para comer, estoy seguro de que Karin terminará de todos modos?", Sugirió Jiraiya, apartando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

"Claro, ¿cómo suena un omelet vegetariano?" preguntó.

"Funciona para mí, niña", dijo Jiraiya, ahora alimentando su agua en lugar de beber una copa tras otra.

La habitación permaneció en silencio después de eso, Naruto cocinaba y Jiraiya intentaba recuperarse de su resaca más temprano que tarde.

Eventualmente, Karin se unió a ellos, sentada tranquilamente en la mesa, todavía medio dormida.

Los tres disfrutaron de la comida tranquila juntos.

"¿A qué hora se supone que debemos informar hoy?" Karin preguntó, finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

"11:00 pero Ero-Sennin me pidió ir con él en una misión así que me iré por ... Ero-Sennin, ¿cuánto tiempo se espera que lleve esta misión?"

"Al menos un mes, tal vez dos", respondió, sentándose de nuevo de su desayuno a medio terminar.

"Está bien, se lo haré saber a los demás. Quizás cuando vuelvas, finalmente puedas explicarles a todos apropiadamente sobre tu habilidad de jugador. Se han abstenido de preguntar dado el estado de ánimo en el que has estado pero ... bueno de todos modos , Me voy a ir. Buena suerte en tu misión2, Naruto-kun ".

"Gracias Karin, y trataré de explicar cuando regrese", respondió a su forma ya en retirada.

"De todos modos, nos iremos hacia el mediodía para encargarnos de cualquier negocio que necesites. Mientras tanto, déjame ver esas notas que tienes".

Naruto abrió su inventario y sacó el cuaderno de habilidades de Orochimaru Juin Notes y se lo entregó a Jiraiya.

"Necesito hacer una copia de esto, lo que significa que necesito ir a buscar un libro en blanco. Tú cuidas de cualquier otro negocio que necesites y te encontraré en las puertas del sur al mediodía". El hombre mayor se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, todavía un poco tambaleante sobre sus pies. "Nunca volveré a beber", se quejó, sabiendo que eso no era cierto en lo más mínimo. "Hasta pronto, mocoso", dijo como un último adiós.

"Claro, Ero-Sennin", dijo Naruto, cerrando la puerta detrás del hombre.

Mirando alrededor de su apartamento estaba bastante limpio, así que no tenía que hacer nada antes de irse, probablemente solo vería al propietario para asegurarse de que su alquiler estaba cubierto, así que no regresó a Konoha solo para descubrir que había sido desalojado.

Después de vestirse, Naruto volvió a abrir su inventario y sacó el otro rollo de habilidad que había obtenido esa noche.

 **Has obtenido el pergamino de habilidades [Futon: Renkudan no Jutsu].**

 **¿Te gustaría aprender la habilidad?**

Naruto tocó el (Y) haciendo que el pergamino se convirtiera en humo y llamas.

 **Has obtenido la habilidad 'Futon: Renkudan no Jutsu'.**

Naruto abrió su lista de habilidades para obtener una revisión completa de la nueva habilidad y no pudo evitar silbar en agradecimiento.

 **[Futón: Renkudan no Jutsu (activo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00% CP: 300]**

Un ninjutsu de rango A Tome una respiración profunda, y luego golpee su estómago para aplicar presión externa, el poder del cual se utiliza para disparar una pelota de aire altamente comprimido de la boca. Debido a la gran cantidad de chakra amasado en él, explota en el momento en que alcanza su objetivo, causando una enorme cantidad de daño. Inflige daño explosivo 300-350. Posibilidad de infligir estado [Concussed] al objetivo.

"Habla de sobrepoder", dijo Naruto, incapaz de mantener la leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto salió por la puerta unos minutos más tarde después de revisar algunas cosas en su lista de habilidades, varias de sus habilidades habían nivelado una buena cantidad durante la invasión, pero realmente no las había revisado demasiado de cerca.

En la planta baja, Naruto golpeó la puerta de su casero, desafortunadamente el viejo bastardo sobrevivió a la invasión.

"¿Qué deseas?" Exigió mientras abría la puerta.

"Me voy en una misión hoy, podría haberme ido un mes o dos. No quiero ningún problema con mi alquiler mientras estoy fuera, así que estoy aquí para encargarme de eso ahora", explicó Naruto directamente. .

El viejo chasqueó la lengua molesto. "Necesito reparar el horno; de lo contrario, puede pagarme los mil ryo por cada mes que espera que se vaya".

Naruto rápidamente aceptó la misión y en lugar de distraerse con las reparaciones, le pagó al hombre tres meses de alquiler para terminarlo.

En las calles, Naruto terminó deambulando, todavía le quedaban unas horas hasta que tuvo que encontrarse con Ero-Sennin. Todavía estaba abastecido de suministros, por lo que realmente no necesitaba comprar nada. Hablando de comprar cosas, tuvo un gran impulso en su reputación en Konoha después de la invasión, ganó puntos sólidos de reputación de 400 con casi todos en Konoha. Se sentía raro ir a la tienda o al puesto de la granja y ser tratado como una persona normal, sin deslumbramientos, sin amenazas, solo un '¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?' de los empleados. Pensar que las cosas podrían cambiar tanto era un poco irreal.

"Yo, Naruto", llamó una voz que Naruto reconoció fácilmente como la de Kiba.

"¿Qué pasa, Kiba?" preguntó Naruto, volteándose para mirar a su amigo. . . rival. . . lo que sea.

"No mucho, solo voy a conocer a mi equipo", respondió, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

"¿Como están?"

"Bien, en su mayoría hemos estado ocupados con las misiones de reparación de basura en el pueblo. Sensei todavía está en su propia misión".

"Igual, hoy voy a ir a una misión con Ero-Sennin".

"Suerte, desearía poder tener una verdadera misión. ¿Tu equipo irá contigo?"

"Nah, solo yo y Jiraiya, por lo que sé".

"Incluso más afortunado", gruñó el chico.

"Sí, bueno, mi suerte nunca detiene al hombre. Está totalmente desordenada. Tengo una misión increíble solo para que se convierta en una mierda. O ganaré un montón de dinero jugando solo para tener una multa por una mierda en la serie mi puerta."

"Suena como una suerte de videojuego para mí", se rió Kiba.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Naruto, curioso ya que no era algo a lo que le prestara atención cuando jugaba.

"¿Nunca lo notaste?"

"UH no."

"Mierda, es como el karma. Si haces cosas buenas serás recompensado, pero si haces cosas malas te penalizarán, ¿verdad?" él explicó.

"¿Qué hay de las cosas malas que se te hacen? ¿Obtienes algo bueno para compensarlo?" preguntó Naruto.

Kiba se encogió de hombros. "No sé, probablemente, me refiero a que en los juegos el héroe siempre tiene una mala mierda, pero recibe un botín de patadas y recompensas por ser el héroe. Es como un equilibrio, supongo".

"Eh, eso es interesante. Me pregunto si mi suerte es por qué me pasa esta mierda".

 **Se ha adquirido una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Después de adquirir el conocimiento del karma del héroe y su función, se ha revelado tu 'LUK' y una habilidad que gobierna tu suerte, 'Gamer's Karma' LvMax ha sido creado.**

 **[Karma del jugador (pasivo) LvMax]**

La suerte a menudo se conoce como la probabilidad de que algo bueno le suceda a usted o para usted. El karma es el equilibrio entre las acciones positivas y negativas, donde las acciones positivas producirán resultados positivos y las recompensas y las acciones negativas arrojarán resultados negativos y sanciones. Como jugador, estás sujeto a una mayor suerte al ser recompensado, pero para mantener el equilibrio, la dificultad también aumenta.

Aumenta pasivamente LUK 100%.

Aumenta pasivamente DV 25%.

Aumento adicional del 100% en LUK cuando DV aumentó.

"Oh, eso está mal", se quejó Naruto. "¿Y qué diablos es DV?"

"Valor de dificultad", respondió Kiba, ganando una mirada plana de Naruto.

"¿Y cómo lo sabrías?"

"¿Qué? Solía jugar videojuegos mucho antes de obtener Akamaru", preguntó Kiba, sonriendo un poco.

"Me gustaría que no supieras eso porque ahora lo sé y realmente me molesta", dijo Naruto, tratando de mantener la calma a pesar de que podía sentir una vena en su cuello que comenzaba a palpitar con agitación.

"¿Que pasó?"

"Se creó la habilidad de [la Suerte del jugador]", respondió Naruto.

Kiba soltó una carcajada inmediatamente. "¡Ja! Sólo tú, Naruto. Y, amigo, estoy contento de no tener tus problemas".

"No tienes idea", se quejó Naruto.

"Bueno, ahora es tu problema", dijo Kiba. "De todos modos, tengo que encontrarme con mi equipo. Hasta luego y buena suerte con eso".

"Gracias, idiota".

Al no tener nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo, continuó vagando, lo que lo llevó a encontrar una tienda que no había encontrado anteriormente.

"Konoha Realty", leyó en el cartel de la tienda. Había algunas marcas de quemaduras en el edificio, pero nada malo y según el letrero de que estaban abiertas para los negocios.

Una revisión rápida de su menú de reputación demostró que, en realidad, estaba en buenos términos con el lugar, lo que era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que nunca antes lo había visto ni visitado. Eso también significaba que nunca lo había engañado ni a los propietarios.

 **Konoha Realty - Friendly - 500/1000**

"Bienvenido a Konoha Realty", dijo una mujer demasiado feliz y alegre cuando entró.

"Uh, gracias", dijo Naruto, al instante incómodo con la sonrisa falsa que la dama le estaba dando. No era la sonrisa falsa de "Te odio" que solía tener, era más bien una sonrisa de "sonrío porque tengo que sonreír pero no me importa nada".

"Entonces, ¿perder su casa en la invasión? ¿O simplemente comprar un nuevo hogar? Tenemos varios listados excelentes que podrían interesarle", comenzó a hablar de su argumento de venta de inmediato.

Un nuevo hogar, ahora eso nunca fue algo que Naruto haya considerado antes. Vivió en su apartamento de mala muerte por el tiempo que podía recordar, pero la idea de un nuevo hogar, una casa que era suya y no tenía un propietario de mierda constantemente pidiendo alquiler y amenazando con desalojarlo. Ahora que era algo que él podría tener detrás.

"¿De qué estamos hablando aqui?"

"Bueno, ¿todo depende de ti? ¿Sabes cuántos dormitorios quieres? ¿Baños? ¿Condominio o casa? ¿En qué barrio quieres vivir? Estas son todas las cosas que debes considerar al gastar el dinero que se necesita para comprar una casa."

"¿Qué tipo de precios?"

"De nuevo, varía, así que comencemos con ¿en qué parte del pueblo te gustaría vivir?"

Ahora esa fue una pregunta difícil para Naruto. Su primer pensamiento fue estar cerca de la torre para llegar a sus misiones más fácilmente, pero luego pensó en estar más cerca de sus amigos solo para luego dirigir sus pensamientos a los campos de entrenamiento. "No tengo idea."

La sonrisa de la dama finalmente se tambaleó un poco antes de sacar un mapa doblado del cajón de su escritorio y extenderlo. El mapa era del pueblo y estaba marcado con tal vez cien piezas de cinta en varios colores, principalmente rojo, verde, azul y algunas de color naranja y amarillo.

"Los rojos son listados que requieren mucho trabajo para hacerlos habitables, hay muchos después de la invasión simplemente porque hubo mucho daño. Los naranjos están en muy malas condiciones, pero técnicamente se pueden vivir. Los amarillos están en el medio , un poco de daño para ser reparado pero habitable incluso sin reparaciones. Ahora el verde son aquellos que son completamente habitables y no tienen ningún daño, pero generalmente son casas viejas, por lo que el estilo es un poco obsoleto y pueden requerir un poco más de mantenimiento . Y finalmente, el azul es nuevo y está en perfectas condiciones. Ahora, como se puede imaginar, los precios suben en cada nivel ".

"Tiene sentido", dijo Naruto, mirando el mapa. Realmente había mucho rojo. Pero realmente no estaba interesado en completar la reconstrucción de una casa, así que eliminó esos. "Olvídate del rojo, incluso si puedo reparar casi cualquier cosa, no quiero lidiar con tantas reparaciones".

La dama asintió con la cabeza, dobló el mapa para guardarlo en el cajón y sacó otros cuatro. Ella abrió el primero y solo tenía un marcador naranja en él. Naruto supuso que los otros eran para los marcadores amarillos, azules y verdes.

"Ahora, cualquier cosa en naranja va desde 700,000 ryo para un estudio en un vecindario colorido hasta 2,5 millones de ryo para un 3 dormitorio en un vecindario más agradable", comenzó, deteniendo el interés de Naruto en sus pistas.

"Y allí termina mi investigación para tener mi propio lugar", dijo simplemente Naruto.

"Ahora no sea así. Siempre puede obtener un préstamo del banco, suponiendo que tenga un buen crédito", dijo, su sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro.

"Sí, no obtengo un préstamo. Tendré que ahorrar un tiempo hasta que pueda pagar en efectivo", afirmó. No tenía ningún interés en tratar con el Banco Konoha, un lugar que nunca había visitado y mucho menos arriesgar su dinero.

"Oh, pero señor"

"Gracias, pero no gracias, señora. De todos modos, tengo que irme. Buena suerte desplumando al siguiente imbécil", dijo con dureza, y luego se fue abruptamente. Él compraría su propio lugar algún día, pero a esos precios pasaría un tiempo antes de que siquiera lo considerara.

 **Su mal trato hacia una mujer que trabaja ha disminuido su reputación con Konoha Realty, su reputación ha disminuido en 250 puntos.**

"¡Maldición!" gritó Naruto, maldiciendo tanto a él mismo como al estúpido sistema que simplemente se desvió para atornillarlo.

Lo que dejó a Naruto pensando en su conversación con la dama. Fue grosero con ella, sin duda alguna. Pero también le hizo darse cuenta de que la dama tenía un punto acerca de obtener un préstamo del banco. Si bien no estaba listo para obtener un préstamo del banco en este momento, podría hacerlo algún día, lo que significa que tendría que empezar a construir una reputación con ellos. Probablemente era algo en lo que debería mirar, era algo adulto, un pensamiento que lo hizo estremecerse por sí mismo.

Encontrar el banco no fue difícil, estaba situado justo al lado de la Torre Hokage. Era un edificio corto, solo dos pisos pero, como la Torre Hokage, fue construido para resistir un ataque bijuu. El exterior gris no era nada especial ni las barras negras protegían las ventanas. El Fuin que Naruto apenas podía distinguir era algo especial.

Naruto negó con la cabeza para despejar la distracción de saber cuáles eran las focas y centrarse en su lugar en ingresar al banco. Revisó su reputación por última vez para asegurarse de que no lo odiaran, pero la reputación decía claramente que no era amistosa.

"Buenos días, por favor, indique su propósito para entrar", dijo un guardia tan pronto como entró.

"Necesito abrir una cuenta", respondió.

El guardia, Obaga Ganyo Lv47, señaló hacia un mostrador en el lado izquierdo del vestíbulo donde un hombre con un '?' colgando alrededor de su cabeza estaba de pie. "No empieces ningún problema".

Naruto solo podía asentir, no tenía interés en comenzar un problema. Solo esperaba que nadie empezara a tener problemas con él. Al responder, se acercó al mostrador al que se dirigía, solo para ser recibido por una mueca de desprecio del hombre detrás del mostrador.

"¿Qué deseas?"

Un fruncimiento de ceño estropeó la cara del joven genino ya que no quería nada más que atacar al imbécil, pero también sabía que era una mala idea. "Necesito abrir una cuenta?"

 **Quest Alert: crecer es una mierda, lidiar con el banco es una mierda más.**

 **Abra una cuenta en Konoha Bank.**

 **Valor de dificultad: 1 (+0.25) = 1.25**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Abra una de las tres cuentas estándar.**

 **Deposite los fondos necesarios.**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: Reputación aumentada con Konoha Bank.**

 **Mayor Reputación aumenta con Konoha Bank por objetivo de bonificación.**

 **Error de finalización: pérdida de reputación con Konoha Bank.**

Naruto tocó el botón de aceptar sin pensarlo mucho.

"¿Qué tipo de cuenta te gustaría abrir?" preguntó el empleado.

"¿Qué tipo hay?"

"Hay una cuenta de cheques, puede depositar dinero para gastarlo con cheque, en lugar de cargar todo su efectivo y correr el riesgo de robar. Puede abrir una cuenta de ahorro que le pagará intereses para guardar su dinero con nosotros. también cuentas de inversión que le permiten comprar acciones en varias compañías a lo largo de las naciones elementales que pueden aumentar o disminuir en valor ".

Fue una explicación muy áspera, pero fue suficiente para que Naruto entendiera lo esencial. Por ahora, sin embargo, estaría bien con una simple cuenta de ahorros. "Solo una cuenta de ahorro".

"Depósito mínimo de 10000 Ryo, solo gana intereses después de que se hayan depositado 100000 Ryo".

La pila limpia y ordenada de 250000 Ryo, cerró con éxito al empleado con actitud hacia arriba. "¿Eso se debe?"

"No es robado, ¿verdad?"

"No", dijo Naruto con empatía. "He estado ahorrando. ¿Ahora me dejarás abrir una cuenta o no?"

"Completa esto", dijo el empleado con un suspiro de resignación.

Unos minutos más tarde, Naruto le entregó el formulario y recibió un folleto. Dentro del folleto había una sola línea impresa que decía: Depósito 250000.

 **Objetivo de bonificación completado: +10 reputación con Konoha Bank por cada 10000 ryo después de los primeros 100000 depositados.**

 **Finalización Otorgada: +100 reputación con Konoha Bank.**

"Agradable, 250 representante con el banco", se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo levemente, Naruto deslizó el folleto en su inventario y estaba feliz de salir del banco.

 **Tomar una decisión inteligente para invertir su Ryo ganado con esfuerzo compensa y ha causado que su SIO suba hasta 2.**

 **Tomar una decisión inteligente para invertir su Ryo ganado con esfuerzo compensa y ha causado que su INT suba 1.**

"Doble agradable", comentó Naruto, cerrando sutilmente las dos ventanas informándole de sus mejoras inesperadas. Puede que hayan sido solo unas pocas cosas menos para entrenar, pero eso hizo la diferencia.

Después de un almuerzo rápido, aunque temprano, en Ichiraku, Naruto se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse con Jiraiya como estaba previsto.

"Llegas tarde, mocoso", dijo bruscamente Jiraiya.

Naruto miró el reloj en la pared del reloj. "Un minuto", respondió bruscamente.

"Todavía llegas tarde", dijo Jiraiya. "De todos modos, ¿estás listo para ir?"

"Sí, vamos a la carretera", dijo simplemente.

 **Quest Alert: A-Rank Mission: Slug Princess At Large.**

 **Localiza y convence a Senju Tsunade para que regrese a Konoha.**

 **Valor de dificultad: 50 (+12.5) = 62.5**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Buscar información sobre el paradero de Senju Tsunade.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 1200000 Exp**

 **100000 Ryo**

 **Incrementa la reputación con Konoha**

 **300000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 120000 Exp**

 **Disminuir la reputación con Konoha**

 **Evil Hokage Nombrado**

"Oh, mierda", casi gritó Naruto con frustración. No hubo opción de rechazo.

"¿Problema?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Nueva búsqueda. No podemos rechazarla. Estamos realmente jodidos". Fueron tres declaraciones muy simples, pero fueron lo suficientemente claras. A esto se agrega el nuevo "Valor de dificultad" que le dio un número más el aumento obligatorio del 25% en la dificultad, no porque ese número le dijera nada, ya que no tenía nada con qué compararlo.

"Meh, estoy aquí contigo, estarás bien", Jiraiya trató de tranquilizarlo.

Naruto quería llorar, Jiraiya claramente no se estaba tomando esto lo suficientemente en serio y sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera, no sería capaz de cambiar la mente del pervertido.

"Estamos quemando la luz del día, mocoso. ¡Vamos!"

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (+ 10% de aumento para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV38 **Nivel siguiente:** 1.22%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 8563/8563

 **CP:** 6004/6004

 **STAT:** Base + Bonus = Total

 **STR:** 134 + 68 = 202

 **VIT:** 117 + 359 = 476

 **DEX:** 134 + 84 = 218

 **INT:** 108 + 114 = 222

 **SIO:** 109 + 110 = 219

 **LUK:** 19 + 30 = 49

 **DEF:** 489 + 122 = 611

 **SPD:** 99 + 172 = 271

 **HPR:** 48 + 124 = 172

 **CPR:** 22 + 72 = 94

 **Estado: Heredero del clan Uzumaki** (+100 VIT, +100 INT, + 150% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Habilidad), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Líder de inspiración** (+ 25% para experimentar ganancia en cualquier equipo del que eres parte), **Kamikaze** (-25% de coste para futon jutsu, + 20% de daño para futon jutsu)

Uzumaki Naruto fue el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad para crear un bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Su familia ahora se ha revelado y el legado de su origen es algo de lo que se puede sentir mayor orgullo, es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato y el Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Kushina. Pero eso todavía deja la pregunta, ¿cómo escapó el Kyuubi?

 **Punto:** 26

 **Ryo:** 251650

 **[Mente del jugador (pasiva) LvMax]**

Permite al usuario pensar con calma y lógica. Permite un estado mental tranquilo. Inmunidad al efecto del estado psicológico.

 **[Cuerpo del jugador (pasivo) LvMax]**

Otorga un cuerpo que permite al usuario vivir el mundo real como un juego. Después de dormir en una cama, restaura HP, CP y todos los efectos de estado.

 **[Karma del jugador (pasivo) LvMax]**

La suerte a menudo se conoce como la probabilidad de que algo bueno le suceda a usted o para usted. El karma es el equilibrio entre las acciones positivas y negativas, donde las acciones positivas producirán resultados positivos y las recompensas y las acciones negativas arrojarán resultados negativos y sanciones. Como jugador, estás sujeto a una mayor suerte al ser recompensado, pero para mantener el equilibrio, la dificultad también aumenta.

Aumenta pasivamente LUK 100%.

Aumenta pasivamente DV 25%.

100% adicional a LUK cuando DC aumentó.

 **Estado: a lo** largo del juego puedes adquirir y revelar cualquier cantidad de efectos de estado tanto temporales (es decir, aturdir, dormir, etc.) como permanentes (es decir, Sharingan, Hyouton, etc.). Algunos efectos permanentes solo pueden obtenerse a través de la genética, mientras que otros requieren acciones específicas.

 **Título:** Gana tu título y gana títulos variados ya veces beneficiosos durante todo el juego.

 **STR: La** fuerza afecta la cantidad de daño que sus ataques físicos y de armas infligen y cuánto daño reduce su habilidad para parar. La velocidad aumenta 0.25 cuando tanto STR como DEX aumentan en 1 si es igual.

 **VIT: la** vitalidad afecta tu HP total y tu resistencia. Mientras más vitalidad tengas, más daño puedes hacer y más tiempo puedes pelear. Esto también afecta la rapidez con la que recuperas HP mientras no estás en combate. Un punto de VIT es igual a 10 HP. Un punto de VIT equivale a 0,10 HPR por cada 5 segundos.

 **DEX: la** destreza afecta la eficacia con la que puedes esquivar los ataques y la precisión de tus propios ataques. La velocidad aumenta 0.25 cuando tanto STR como DEX aumentan en 1 si es igual.

 **INT: La** inteligencia afecta tu CP total y el daño que causa tu jutsu. También afecta su capacidad para aprender y memorizar información. Un punto de INT es igual a 10 CP.

 **WIS: la** sabiduría afecta lo inteligente que eres y lo bien que puedes usar lo que sabes. Esto tiene un impacto masivo en tu control de Chakra y en la rapidez con la que tu CP se recupera mientras no estás en combate. Un punto de WIS es igual a 0.10 CPR por 5 segundos.

 **LUK: La** suerte es la posibilidad de que un evento caiga en tu favor en acciones que no sean de combate. Esto afecta principalmente a los juegos de azar y al botín.

 **HPR:** la regeneración de salud es la velocidad a la que recuperas HP mientras no estás en combate.

 **RCP: la** regeneración de Chakra es la velocidad a la que recuperas CP cuando no estás en combate.

 **DV:** Clasificación de dificultad es el nivel de desafío de una misión, campo de entrenamiento o tasas de eventos especiales.


	34. Chapter 34

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

N / A: algunas personas captaron un error al final del último capítulo donde escribí DC en lugar de DV, eso ha sido reparado. Otra persona también señaló que los naipes Naruto ganados en el último capítulo dieron +10 de suerte que no incluí en su total de suerte, así que también lo solucioné. Gracias a todos por leer y por favor continúen disfrutando.

La paranoia, al parecer, era el nuevo peor enemigo de Naruto. El viaje lejos de Konoha con Jiraiya fue tranquilo y tranquilo. . . a excepción de Naruto saltando en cada sombra o cambio en la maleza.

"Esto te tiene realmente enloquecido, ¿eh chico?"

"¡Sí!" Naruto respondió enfáticamente. "Deberías estar mucho más asustado. Estas cosas nunca terminan bien".

"¿Alguna vez has fallado en alguna de estas misiones?"

"No, pero ese no es el punto. Si fallo, es algo realmente malo, generalmente este tipo de misión termina conmigo muerta o Konoha destruida. Esta vez es incluso peor que eso, Evil Hokage, ¿oíste lo que yo? estoy diciendo? "

Jiraiya puso los ojos en blanco. "Pero nunca has fallado en una de estas misiones antes ¿cierto?"

"No pero-"

"Entonces relájate, no vas a comenzar a fallar ahora", dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"

Jiraiya suspiró. Habían estado viajando la mayor parte del día y el sol se pondría pronto. "Vamos a parar aquí por esta noche".

"¿A la intemperie?"

"Relájate maldito mocoso, somos shinobi. Si vamos a ser atacados es mejor que ocurra a cielo abierto en lugar de en la ciudad donde los civiles pueden salir lastimados. Además, nadie se va a meter con nosotros, así que solo relájate, "ordenó Jiraiya, saliendo de la carretera y dejando caer su mochila en un claro. Luego el hombre formó varias sellos de mano rápidos antes de golpear el suelo.

Naruto conocía los sellos tan pronto como el pervertido los inició, pero todavía sentía curiosidad sobre por qué estaba convocando ahora de todos los tiempos.

Mientras el humo se aclaraba, Jiraiya miró hacia la docena de sapos pequeños, cada uno de ellos gris, con marcas verdes. "Está bien, centinelas, ya saben qué hacer". Y así, la docena de pequeños sapos desaparecieron.

"¿Sapos centinelas?" preguntó Naruto.

"Establecieron un perímetro alrededor de nuestro campamento para que podamos dormir y no tener que vigilar. Si alguien ... o algo por el estilo entra en su perímetro, nos avisará", explicó Jiraiya.

"¿Cómo nos advertirán?" preguntó Naruto.

"Lo sabrás cuando lo oigas", respondió Jiraiya, sonriendo como el gato que se comió al canario. "Por ahora, prepara tu tienda de campaña y luego reúne un poco de leña para hacer fuego. Iré a buscar un poco de agua".

Naruto frunció el ceño. Él no estaba cómodo con la forma en que iban las cosas. Podrían ser atacados en cualquier momento y a Jiraiya no parecía importarle. Aún así, no era como si tuviera otra opción en el asunto.

No pasó mucho tiempo para establecer el campamento. Naruto colocó su tienda, recogió madera e incluso cavó un pequeño pozo de fuego antes de que Jiraiya regresara con un balde de agua.

"Siéntate, estás caminando es cada vez más molesto", ordenó Jiraiya, montando su propia carpa.

"No puedo evitarlo", respondió bruscamente Naruto.

"Chico, si no te sientas y te relajas ahora mismo, te voy a noquear", advirtió Jiraiya. "Además, ¿no debería tu [Mente del jugador] ayudarte a mantener la calma?"

Naruto estaba a punto de retroceder irritado pero se detuvo con la boca abierta. ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo tan agitado? Lógicamente, no tenía sentido que él estuviera tan emocionado con la situación, entonces, ¿por qué era él?

"Algo está mal", dijo finalmente. Esto realmente atrajo la atención de Jiraiya.

"¿Cómo funciona?"

"No debería estar enojado, molesto, pero todavía debería ser capaz de estar tranquilo y pensar las cosas lógicamente. Ahora mismo, apenas puedo pensar con claridad".

"Tira, ahora", dijo Jiraiya, corriendo por el claro y comenzando a quitarle la ropa a Naruto con la ayuda del joven. Una vez Naruto estaba completamente desnudo. "¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

"Avergonzado pero lo suficientemente tranquilo como para pensar".

"Entonces revisamos tu ropa", dijo Jiraiya, recogiendo la chaqueta de los niños primero.

Naruto agarró sus boxers primero para examinarlos tan de cerca como pudo, su [Observe] se activó sin palabras.

 **Pantalones cortos de boxeador lisos:** calzoncillos blancos estándar diseñados para proteger su modestia.

 **El nivel de [Observar] ha aumentado en uno.**

Al ver que los pantalones cortos estaban limpios, los volvió a poner primero y después de no sentir ningún efecto negativo de ellos, recogió sus pantalones.

 **Armadura de pierna media negra (armadura mejorada)** : unos pantalones largos y resistentes cubiertos con tela gruesa y forrados con malla de cadena mediana y cuero. Esta armadura proporciona una protección decente contra las armas, evitando que la mayoría de shuriken y senbon causen daños importantes. Requiere Lv20. Estadísticas: +155 DEF, +15 STR, +20 VIT, + 5% de efectividad en [Stealth], DUR 75/75. Fuin: +150 VIT.

Una vez más, al no ver nada, se los volvió a poner y nuevamente no notó ningún cambio en su estado de ánimo.

"La chaqueta luce limpia", dijo Jiraiya, ofreciéndola a Naruto.

Solo para estar seguro usó [Observe] de todos modos.

 **Crimson Medium Body Armor (Armadura mejorada)** : una dura chaqueta de manga larga cubierta con tela gruesa y forrada con malla de cadena mediana y cuero. Esta armadura proporciona una protección decente contra las armas, evitando que la mayoría de shuriken y senbon causen daños importantes. Requiere Lv20. Estadísticas: +155 DEF, +10 STR, +10 VIT, DUR 75/75. Fuin: +100 DEF, +50 VIT

Sus espinilleras y protectores de antebrazo eran iguales, ambos limpios.

Eso solo dejó sus sandalias.

Jiraiya lo recogió solo para silbar. "Hijo de puta", gruñó enojado.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Naruto, activando su [Observe].

 **Sandalias Genin Shinobi** de color **negro** \- Estas sandalias, fabricadas en un resistente material de tela, son perfectas para genin ya que no impiden la flexibilidad ni el flujo de chakra, pero también ofrecen protección adicional. Requiere Estadística Lv11: +10 DEF, + 5% de efectividad a [Sigilo], +1.00 a la velocidad, DUR 50/50. Fuin: +20 SPD, +10 DEX. Desconocido Fuinjutsu.

"Eso es nuevo, no estaba allí esta mañana", dijo Naruto. "¿Qué es?"

"No es un genjutsu fuin. Esto es más químico, creo. Adrenalina tal vez y algo más. Vamos a sellarlos por ahora. ¿Tienes un par diferente de sandalias?" El hombre sacó un pergamino y separó las sandalias en poco tiempo.

"Desafortunadamente no", respondió Naruto, incapaz de mantener el ceño fruncido. "¿Quién diablos hizo eso? Diablos, ¿cuándo hicieron eso?"

"¿A Donde fuiste hoy?"

"Una tienda de bienes raíces y el banco".

"Probablemente no sea la tienda de bienes raíces, sino el banco ... es posible. Usan una gran cantidad de fuinjutsu para mantener el edificio y sus activos protegidos", dijo, frotándose la barbilla en sus pensamientos.

"Así que supongo que iré descalzo hasta que lleguemos a la próxima ciudad", dijo Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros un poco. No era como si nunca hubiera ido descalzo antes.

Jiraiya sin embargo sacó su saco y lo colocó pesadamente en el suelo y comenzó a cavar a través de él, su ceño fruncido en concentración. Tardó un minuto antes de que la cara del anciano se iluminara con un gruñido de "Ah, ja" sacó un par de getas y se las arrojó a Naruto.

Cogiendo las sandalias de madera con la suficiente facilidad, Naruto [se activó] se activó con un pensamiento.

 **Geta del joven Jiraiya:** desgastada en la juventud de Jiraiya y mantenida fuera de sentimentalismo, estas duras sandalias de madera están bien gastadas pero son extremadamente duraderas incluso a medida que envejecen. Un calzado tradicional que no se usa con frecuencia por los shinobi se ha modificado ligeramente para que sea elegante y efectivo. Requiere Lv20. Estadísticas: +30 DEF, +10 Daño de patada, DUR 150/150. Fuin: vacío.

"Bien", dijo Naruto, agradecido por el calzado.

"Al menos funcionarán", dijo Jiraiya.

"Son mejores que la sandalia que confiscaste", dijo Naruto, incluso mientras abría su menú de habilidades [Uzumaki Fuinjutsu], seleccionando [+20 SPD y +10 DEX a Pies].

"¿Justo ahora?" preguntó Jiraiya. "Entonces supuse que estarías dispuesto a pagarme por ellos, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ya estás aplicando un fuinjutsu a ellos".

"¿Cuántos de mis cumpleaños te has perdido?" preguntó Naruto, cerrando a Jiraiya bastante efectivamente.

"En ese momento, volvamos al sabotaje", dijo Jiraiya.

"No es la primera vez", dijo Naruto. "Creo que sucedió un montón en la academia". No estaba realmente prestando atención a Jiraiya mientras aplicaba el fuin a sus sandalias nuevas, pero si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto los nudillos del hombre girar y los músculos de su mandíbula se hinchaban por apretar demasiado los dientes.

El hombre gruñó por un minuto antes de tomar una respiración purificadora. "De todos modos, lo investigaré más a fondo una vez que regresemos a Konoha. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora sin ese sello jugando con tu cuerpo?"

"Mucho mejor", dijo Naruto. Él realmente se sintió considerablemente más tranquilo. "Pero, ¿cómo podría saber quien hizo eso saber qué usar en mí? Quiero decir, ¿por qué ir a la química cuando estoy seguro de que un efecto genjutsu hubiera sido más fácil?"

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta. Creo que tenemos que suponer que quien lo hizo sabía acerca de su [Mente del jugador] y que le da inmunidad a los efectos mentales. Sin embargo, la amplificación de ciertas sustancias químicas en su cuerpo afectaría físicamente a la persona que lo haría. a su vez afecta tus emociones. Creo que alguien encontró una laguna en tu [Mente del jugador] ", explicó Jiraiya. "Fue muy inteligente y muy, muy peligroso. Si eso hubiera permanecido en ti mucho más tiempo ..." El resto del mensaje no se dijo.

Naruto solo pudo asentir con comprensión. "Entonces, ¿quién tendría esa información?"

"Tus amigos, tu sensei, el viejo", dijo Jiraiya, antes de gemir como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo importante. "Debería haber asegurado los archivos del viejo antes. Alguien puede haber entrado en los archivos de sensei antes de que pudiera sellarlos. Temo que sé quién pero será casi imposible de probar".

"¿Quien?"

"Shimura Danzo", respondió Jiraiya.

Naruto inmediatamente abrió su menú de reputación. "Shimura Clan, odiado, cien de mil, y ahora tengo una Shimura Danzo en la lista. Tiene tres signos de interrogación y un cero de mil".

"Suena bien. Bueno, las cosas se pusieron mucho más peligrosas, parece que Shimura Danzo ha decidido que eres un enemigo".

"¿Pero por qué yo?"

"Danzo es un hombre complicado. Ama a Konoha más que nada. Haría cualquier cosa para garantizar que Konoha sea siempre el mejor pueblo, el pueblo más fuerte ... tal vez incluso el único pueblo. Es más que despiadado y hará cualquier cosa si eso significa Konoha es más fuerte. Era el rival de sensei por el título de Sandaime. En cuanto a por qué tu, solo puedo especular. Tal vez siente que eres un peligro para Konoha. Quizás teme tu potencial. O tal vez solo se vuelve loco como yo. he estado diciendo durante años ".

"Genial, y ahora él lo tiene para mí", se quejó Naruto.

"Así que hazte más fuerte, así que no importa lo que te arroje, él no puede tocarte". Fue dicho como si fuera obvio y simple. "Y con tu habilidad como jugador, tienes potencial para convertirte en el más fuerte de todos los tiempos, especialmente si eliges convertirte en mi aprendiz a tiempo completo".

"¿Que es eso?"

"Significa que tomaré todo tu entrenamiento hasta que me superes o decidas que ya no quieres aprender de mí. ¿Te interesa?"

' **Aprendizaje' ahora está disponible.**

 **Jiraiya-sensei** \- Seleccionando Jiraiya como aprendiz, ganarás permanentemente +2 STR + + VIT & +2 DEX +1 INT y +2 WIS por nivel alcanzado bajo su dirección. También ganarás + 100% de experiencia en el entrenamiento [Fuinjutsu], + 50% de experiencia en el entrenamiento de cualquier habilidad ninjutsu, + 50% de experiencia en el entrenamiento [Kuchiyose no Jutsu].

 **¿Te gustaría convertirte en el aprendiz de Jiraiya?**

No había nada en qué pensar, Naruto fue rápido en aceptar. "Acepto."

"Bien, ahora que tenemos eso ordenado y viendo que ya hemos establecido el campamento para pasar la noche, hay algunas habilidades que debes aprender y cuanto antes las aprendas, mejor".

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Preguntó Naruto, antes de ser criticado con tanta intención de matar que era impactante para él. Que cualquiera, y mucho menos su padrino, pudiera tener esa gran intención de matarlo, era aterrador en un nivel primordial.

"¿Qué ... qué fue eso?" preguntó Naruto, sin saber de pie a la defensiva mientras se enfrentaba a Jiraiya.

"Intento de matar", respondió, solo para desatarlo de nuevo.

Naruto sintió la intención de Jiraiya de matarlo como un martillo en un yunque. No había sutileza en absoluto, solo un instrumento de fuerza contundente. "¿Por qué?" preguntó cuando desapareció de nuevo.

"Debes poder sentirlo, tu [Mente del jugador] te permite ignorarlo y hacer lo que hay que hacer, pero aún así debes ser capaz de sentirlo para poder tomar la decisión correcta en el momento correcto". explicó Jiraiya, desatando la intención una vez más. "Primero lo hacemos obvio, y con el tiempo lo haremos más y más sutil hasta que puedas identificar la intención de matar tan fácilmente como la respiración".

Naruto solo pudo apretar los dientes y se desnudó cuando el shinobi más viejo lo expuso al intento repetidamente.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **A través de la exposición repetida a la intención de matar, una habilidad para emitir la tuya, 'Intención' Lv. 1 ha sido creado.**

 **[Intento (pasivo / activo) Lv1 Exp: 0.00% CP: 25 por 5 segundos]**

La capacidad de expresar tu intención de dañar, matar, proteger, a todo. Ahora puedes expresar tu intención a través de tu chakra y cuerpo sin palabras, así como sentir el 'Intento' de los demás.

Aumenta pasivamente la posibilidad de detectar 'Intento' 1%

Aumenta pasivamente la resistencia al "Intento" 1%

Aumento adicional del 1% a 'Intención' cuando está activo.

Aumento adicional del 1% a la resistencia a 'Intención' cuando está activo.

Aumento adicional del 1% para proteger a otros de 'Intención' cuando está activo.

"Puedes detenerte, aprendí la habilidad", dijo Naruto, todavía luchando bajo la intención asesina que estaba causando estragos en sus emociones, ignorado o no.

"Bien, ahora para subir de nivel", dijo Jiraiya, redoblando sus esfuerzos. Continuó golpeando a Naruto con ráfagas de intención asesina hasta que el chico finalmente colapsó por agotamiento.

 **Has dormido en una tienda de campaña y saco de dormir. HP y CP están 50% restaurados.**

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con bastante facilidad al mensaje estándar de la mañana. Él no estaba honestamente feliz con Jiraiya, ese entrenamiento no era genial. Él entendía por qué Jiraiya quería que lo aprendiera, era una habilidad extremadamente valiosa, especialmente si él iba a liderar a otros. La capacidad de proteger a los demás de la intención de matar mediante el uso de la suya era necesaria. Aún así, aprenderlo apestaba mucho.

Después del desayuno, la pareja empacó el campamento y comenzó a viajar de nuevo. Era poco después del mediodía que entraron en una pequeña ciudad. Podrían haber hecho el viaje en solo un día ya que la ciudad no estaba lejos de Konoha, pero probablemente era bueno que se detuvieran por la noche dado el sello que encontraron en la sandalia de Naruto.

"¿Así que, cuál es el plan?" preguntó Naruto, su mirada deambuló por la ciudad. No se publicaron guardias que él pudiera ver y la gente se ocupaba de sus asuntos sin ninguna preocupación o preocupación obvia.

Sin recibir respuesta, Naruto miró hacia Jiraiya para encontrar al hombre desaparecido y solo le quedaba su paquete con una nota añadida. "¿Que demonios?" Una rápida mirada vio a Jiraiya deambular por la calle con una mujer con un vestido de aspecto bastante cachondo. "Maldito pervertido", se quejó, recogiendo tanto la nota como su paquete de sensei.

"Verifique en un hotel, lo encontraré más tarde. PD No lo espere", leyó Naruto en voz alta antes de triturar la nota. "¡Ese culo!"

Así que fue un Naruto quejándose, preguntó por el hotel más cercano. Resultó que solo había dos en toda la ciudad. Una que atendía a una clientela más sórdida, probablemente donde estaba Jiraiya de todos modos. Y el otro que fue utilizado por personas normales, de ahí el que eligió para registrarse.

En la habitación alquilada, Naruto arrojó la mochila de Jiraiya sin preocuparse sobre una de las camas antes de arrojarse sobre la cama restante que parecía bastante atractiva, aunque solo fuera para relajarse un poco antes de comenzar a entrenar. No había estado tumbado mucho tiempo cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Naruto no pudo evitar reír levemente. "Disparado ya, pervertido?" Naruto llamó en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta antes de que apareciera un mensaje.

 **Intento de asesinato detectado delante de usted, tenga cuidado.**

Eso lo congeló en sus pasos. Jiraiya no se metía con intenciones asesinas en medio de un pueblo de civiles, al menos no creía que lo haría.

Un par de sellos de mano rápidos, un pequeño estallido de humo y la imagen del espejo de Naruto estaban de pie junto a él.

Se saludaron con la cabeza y el clon se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras que Naruto activó [Toton Jutsu] y salió por la ventana para buscar un lugar elevado para mirar y esconderse.

El clon abrió la puerta. "¿El escritorio no te dio una llave?" preguntó, continuando como si esperara a Jiraiya.

"Uzumaki Naruto", dijo un joven pelinegro con ojos rojos que Naruto conocía demasiado bien. Este hombre era un Uchiha y el único otro Uchiha fue el que masacró al clan de Sasuke, lo que significa que este hombre tenía que ser Itachi.

"¿Quién quiere saber?" preguntó el clon, sin palabras, activando su habilidad [Observar].

 **Nombre:** Uchiha Itachi

 **Título:** Nukenin

 **Nivel:** LV? **Siguiente nivel** :?

 **Afiliación** :?

 **HP** :? /?

 **CP** :? /?

 **STR** :?

 **VIT** :?

 **DEX** :?

 **INT** :?

 **WIS** :?

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF** :?

 **SPD** :?

 **Estado: Mangekyo Sharingan** (+15 DEX y +19 INT y +12 WIS por nivel), **Lealtad absoluta** (+ 25% a todas las estadísticas cuando actúa en nombre de?), **Hinokami** (-25% de coste a katon jutsu, + 20% daño a katon jutsu) **Maestro de Genjutsu** (-25% de costo para genjutsu, + 20% de efectividad de genjutsu)

Uchiha Itachi es famoso por asesinar a la totalidad del clan Uchiha en una noche a excepción de su hermano menor. Como miembro de la organización Akatsuki y un criminal buscado de la Clase S, no debe subestimarse a Uchiha Itachi.

El clon miró al hombre junto a su compañero, un gigante de piel azul que parecía tener más en común con un tiburón que con un hombre, los dientes de tiburón en su boca no hicieron nada para disputar la observación. Él nuevamente activó su [Observe].

 **Nombre:** Hoshigaki Kisame

 **Título:** Nukenin

 **Nivel:** LV? **Siguiente nivel** :?

 **Afiliación:** Akatsuki

 **HP** :? /?

 **CP** :? /?

 **STR** :?

 **VIT** :?

 **DEX** :?

 **INT** :?

 **WIS** :?

 **LUK** :?

 **DEF** :?

 **SPD** :?

 **Estado: O no Nai Biju** (+500 CP por nivel), **Treacherous** (-50% de todas las ganancias de reputación), **Mizukami** (-25% de coste para jutsu de suiton, + 20% de daño para jutsu de suiton) **Maestro de Kenjutsu** (+ 25% para velocidad de ataque de kenjutsu, + 20% de daño de espada)

Hoshigaki Kisame es un ex miembro de Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu, es buscado en cada nación shinobi por crímenes innumerables. Después de matar al ex poseedor de Samahada, reclamó la espada por sí mismo y ha sido un monstruo desde entonces.

El clon estaba muy agradecido de que fuera un clon porque si hubiera sido el Naruto original, realmente podría terminar muerto.

 **Quest Alert: A-Rank Mission: Slug Princess At Large.**

 **Localiza y convence a Senju Tsunade para que regrese a Konoha.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Buscar información sobre el paradero de Senju Tsunade.**

 **Distrae a Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame el tiempo suficiente para que Jiraiya lo rescate.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 1200000 Exp**

 **100000 Ryo**

 **Incrementa la reputación con Konoha**

 **300000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 120000 Exp**

 **Disminuir la reputación con Konoha**

 **Evil Hokage Nombrado**

"Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros", declaró Itachi, su voz era plana y carecía de emoción.

"¿Hay algún problema con el hotel?" preguntó, jugando tonto.

"No podemos cortarle las piernas y mover esto", se quejó Kisame.

El clon instantáneamente cerró la puerta y saltó hacia atrás antes de que comenzara a aspirar aire, moldeando chakra mientras lo tiraba hacia él. Sus dos brazos se levantaron frente a él antes de estrellarse contra este estómago. El [Futon: Renkudan no Jutsu] mientras que solo el nivel 1 era más que suficiente para destruir la puerta y una buena sección de la pared, soplando metralla de madera por todo el pasillo y arrojando los dos nukenin, irritándolos más que lastimándolos.

No dándole a la pareja la oportunidad de atacarlo, comenzó a desatar un torrente de [Futon: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu] a la pareja en el pasillo, intentando quemar todo el chakra utilizado para crearlo, que en realidad era bastante de chakra

Desafortunadamente, el clon apenas llegó a la mitad de su chakra antes de ser asesinado por un kunai de Itachi, fue lanzado a través de su mano terminando el asalto de jutsu pero también disipando al clon.

Tan pronto como el verdadero Naruto recuperó los recuerdos y el exceso de chakra de su clon y supo que necesitaba encontrar a Jiraiya y que necesitaba encontrarlo rápidamente. Activando rápidamente [Toton Jutsu] otra vez, huyó. Jiraiya sin duda estaría cerca del distrito de la luz roja, así que esa era su mejor apuesta, especialmente con el psicópata que maneja el Sharingan capaz de ver el chakra persiguiéndolo.

Un par de clones enviados como distracciones deberían tener algún tiempo para encontrar a Jiraiya, o al menos eso es lo que Naruto esperaba mientras corría, reproduciendo clones al azar mientras los enviaba en diferentes direcciones.

Finalmente, Naruto tuvo que agacharse en un tejado y activar su [Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu], estaba sufriendo una hemorragia de chakra en sus esfuerzos por evitarlos. Hizo una mueca al ver que Kisame destruía sistemáticamente a otros pocos clones, que parecían haber generado varios clones de agua.

"Vamos, Ero-Sennin, ¿dónde diablos estás?" susurró Naruto, levantándose y moviéndose nuevamente, reproduciendo clones una vez más.

Naruto no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo y ocultándose de los dos nukenin, pero estaba empezando a quedarse sin lugares para buscar y lugares a donde correr.

"Si esperas que el Sannin te salve, debes saber que ya lo hemos cuidado", dijo Itachi sin emoción.

"Mentira", dijo Naruto, el verdadero Naruto, no un clon. Esto también significaba que Itachi lo había alcanzado.

"Oh, no te pareció extraño que una joven atractiva se le acercara ... un hombre más viejo y más feo. Ella lo mantendrá distraído más que suficiente para que te llevemos y desaparezcamos", dijo Itachi con calma. "Ríndete y no tendremos que lastimarte".

"Ha, ¿de verdad crees que todo este alboroto que hemos estado causando no llamaría su atención? ¿Cuántos explosivos he puesto intentando frenarlo? ¿Realmente crees que no se daría cuenta?" preguntó Naruto, era parte farol y parte oración que el pervertido estaba prestando atención.

"Y sin embargo, él no está aquí, ¿verdad?"

Naruto habría respondido con algo agudo e ingenioso si no fuera por el misil humano que impactó con la azotea y continuando por el techo y varios pisos más abajo seguido por el conocido hombre de pelo blanco que Naruto sabía que era su sensei.

"No está mal, gaki", dijo sonriendo Jiraiya, a diferencia de cualquier Jiraiya que Naruto haya visto antes. El hombre tenía un sapo anciano sujeto a cada uno de sus hombros, ambos permanecían completamente inmóviles e inmóviles. El hombre tenía una nariz agrandada que era verdosa y tenía verrugas cubiertas.

Itachi no se inmutó, lo que realmente le preocupaba a Naruto.

"Ahora para ti mocoso, deberías saber que odio usar esta forma, es tan poco atractiva y si las mujeres alguna vez la vieran, nunca volvería a tenerla", dijo el pervertido, volviéndose para enfrentar a Itachi sin miedo.

"Senjutsu, ya veo", dijo Itachi, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente. "Así sea, nos iremos ahora". Jiraiya estaba a punto de moverse cuando una línea de fuego negro apareció ante él elevándose en el cielo, cortando cualquier persecución que el Sannin hubiera podido dar.

"Che, bastardos", gruñó Jiraiya, sacando un pergamino y rápidamente sellando el fuego antes de que se pudriera.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Y qué diablos te tomó tanto tiempo?" Exigió Naruto, solo para ser golpeado en la cabeza por uno de los sapos ancianos que se desconectó de Jiraiya.

"Idioma, Naruto-chan", dijo el viejo sapo. "No toleraré ningún insulto de Jiraiya-chan, y mucho menos un renacuajo como tú". El sapo más viejo giró a Jiraiya con fuerza suficiente para plantarlo en la azotea.

"Uh, sí señor", dijo Naruto, confundido por toda la situación.

"Gracias, papá", gimió Jiraiya, sosteniendo su cabeza que ya tenía un bulto significativo.

"Seguiré adelante, Pa. Empezaré a cenar, sopa de verduras con piojos fritos a un lado", dijo la mujer mayor antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"Muy bien", dijo Pa, chasqueando los labios un poco. "Ahora bien, Jiraiya-chan, ¿tú y el renacuajo estarán a salvo ahora?"

"Sí, el niño los distrajo así. Me dio tiempo de sobra para entrar en Sennin Modo", respondió Jiraiya, todavía frotando el bulto en su cabeza.

 **Finalización del objetivo de bonificación: 300000 Exp**

 **Quest Alert: A-Rank Mission: Slug Princess At Large.**

 **Localiza y convence a Senju Tsunade para que regrese a Konoha.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Buscar información sobre el paradero de Senju Tsunade.**

 **Distrae a Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame el tiempo suficiente para que Jiraiya lo rescate.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **Evadir con éxito a Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame por 00: 05: 00.00.**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 1200000 Exp**

 **100000 Ryo**

 **Incrementa la reputación con Konoha**

 **300000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 120000 Exp**

 **Disminuir la reputación con Konoha**

 **Evil Hokage Nombrado**

"Bien, ahora no dudes en llamarnos si nos necesitas", dijo el sapo anciano al que se refirió Jiraiya como Pa.

"Um, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué le agradecerías por haberte golpeado? ¿Qué es Sennin Modo? ¿Y qué le pasó a Kisame?" Todo esto se hizo mientras agitaba rápidamente la actualización de la misión.

"Kisame fue el cuerpo que arrojé a través del edificio, rompiendo varios de sus huesos y sacándolo de la comisión por al menos seis meses sin curación de alguien a nivel de Tsunade", se jactó Jiraiya, con su sonrisa en su totalidad. "En cuanto a lo que está sucediendo aquí. Usé el tiempo que pasaste obteniendo esos bozo para perseguirte para convocar a Ma y Pa y entrar en Sennin Modo, que es lo que me dio la fuerza para tratar a Kisame como un muñeco de trapo. Y Pa me golpeó en el Fin de la pelea para deshacerme del Shinzen Chakra sobrante para que no me matara. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? "

"Creo que eso lo cubre", dijo Naruto, todavía sin estar seguro de lo que acaba de pasar.

"Hmm, él es bueno, Jiraiya-chan. Me gusta su aspecto", dijo Pa, estudiando de cerca a Naruto, lo que sorprendió al joven ninja ya que ni siquiera sintió que el viejo sapo se acercaba tanto a él.

"Está bien", dijo Jiraiya, tratando de desinflar el ego de Naruto antes de que se volviera demasiado grande. "Así que chico, ¿todavía crees que estamos jodidos en esta búsqueda tuya?"

"Todavía no ha terminado", advirtió Naruto, refunfuñando por lo bajo sobre estúpidos pervertidos.

"No, no, por eso saldremos de la ciudad y comenzaremos un poco de entrenamiento", dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Formación?"

"Es algo en lo que puedes trabajar mientras viajamos, ya que solo se necesita una mano para hacerlo", explicó el Sannin. "Voy a comenzar a enseñarte uno de los jutsu más característicos de Minato, el Rasengan".

 **Quest Alert: A-Rank Mission: Slug Princess At Large.**

 **Localiza y convence a Senju Tsunade para que regrese a Konoha.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Buscar información sobre el paradero de Senju Tsunade.**

 **Distrae a Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame el tiempo suficiente para que Jiraiya lo rescate.**

 **Aprende la Etapa 1 de Rasengan.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **Evadir con éxito a Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame por 00: 05: 00.00.**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 1200000 Exp**

 **100000 Ryo**

 **Incrementa la reputación con Konoha**

 **300000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 120000 Exp**

 **Disminuir la reputación con Konoha**

 **Evil Hokage Nombrado**

"Primera etapa, ¿eh?"

"¿Como sabes eso?"

"Actualización de Quest, es mi próximo objetivo. Aprender la primera etapa".

"Bien, pero por ahora tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que aparezca la milicia local y empiece a hacer preguntas que no queremos tener que responder".

"Chicos, compórtense ustedes mismos", ordenó Pa, el sapo anciano que observaba a la pareja en silencio todo el tiempo. "Me iré ahora. Solo llámanos si nos necesitas, Jiraiya-chan".

"Claro, Pa", dijo Jiraiya, dando una rápida despedida al sapo. "Ahora, consigamos mi bolso y salga de aquí".

 **Has dormido en una tienda de campaña y saco de dormir. HP y CP están 50% restaurados.**

"Mocoso de la mañana, ¿duermes bien?" preguntó Jiraiya, mientras Naruto salía de su tienda.

Era extraño ver a Jiraiya despierta antes que él. Luego vio la bolsa al lado del hombre, llena hasta los topes con globos.

"¿De dónde vienen los globos?"

"Envié un clon para obtenerlos esta mañana", respondió. El hombre sonrió mientras le arrojaba uno a Naruto.

Naruto disparó una mano para atraparla solo para que estallara y le rociara con agua. "Gah, ¿qué demonios, Ero-Sennin?"

Jiraiya solo se rió alegremente de su pequeña broma.

"No es tan gracioso", se quejó Naruto, tratando de no sonreír para apreciar una broma bien ejecutada.

"Buenos tiempos", dijo Jiraiya, secándose una lágrima falsa. Luego arrojó otro globo lleno de agua a Naruto, que atrapó con cuidado esta vez.

"Entonces, ¿de qué se trata esto?"

Jiraiya sonrió de nuevo, levantando otro globo. "Fíjate bien", instruyó antes de enfocarse en el orbe lleno de agua. Canalizó su chakra lentamente para que Naruto pudiera ver cómo se formaba. Hizo girar su chakra dentro del globo en un eje, luego otro, y otro, cada eje de giro causó que el globo se abulteara antes de que explotara en una lluvia de agua.

"Explotó, lo hiciste con chakra, pero ¿cómo?"

"Comprende", dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Muéstrame una vez más?" pidió Naruto.

"Está bien", dijo Jiraiya, tomando otro globo.

Esta vez Naruto estaba preparado, concentrándose mentalmente en usar [Observe] tan pronto como el globo comenzó a abultarse.

 **Etapa 1 de Rasengan** : enfoque el chakra en un globo lleno de agua y hágalo girar en múltiples ejes a la vez.

Naruto parpadeó ante la explicación, sonaba muy simple. Así que se centró en su propio globo, llenándolo de chakra y luego tratando de girarlo. Aprendió muy rápido lo difícil que era girar el chakra en una sola dirección, y mucho menos en múltiples direcciones.

"Esto podría tomar un tiempo", dijo Naruto.

"Esperaría tanto", dijo Jiraiya, riendo levemente. "Ahora, empaquémonos y caminamos. Puedes trabajar en ello mientras caminamos".

Entonces empacaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la próxima ciudad que Jiraiya quería investigar.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, Naruto finalmente hizo algunos progresos.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **A través del ejercicio repetido en la formación de su chakra, una habilidad para moldear su chakra, se ha creado 'Ketai Henka' Lv1.**

 **[Keitai Henka (Activo / pasivo) Lv. 1 0.00% CP: 50 CP por 5 segundos]**

Una forma avanzada de control de chakra que implica cambiar la forma y el movimiento del chakra, determinando el tamaño, el alcance y el propósito de una técnica.

Aumente pasivamente WIS 1%.

Reduce pasivamente el exceso de CP perdido por usar demasiado chakra en un 1%.

"Oye, aprendí una nueva habilidad, [Keitai Henka]", dijo Naruto, feliz.

"Buen trabajo, eso es una buena señal", dijo Jiraiya. "Ahora, sigue trabajando en eso y obtendrás el truco de la etapa 1 en muy poco tiempo".

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tomará aprender completamente el Rasengan?" preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, a tu padre le llevó unos tres años lograrlo. Luego me llevó alrededor de un año aprenderlo después de que él me enseñó, pero no era muy serio sobre aprenderlo, tenía otras responsabilidades. Pero ahora, es uno de mi jutsu favorito. Sin sellos manuales, toneladas de daño ... buenos momentos ", suspiró Jiraiya, perdido en un recuerdo, al parecer.

"En ese momento", dijo Naruto. "Oye, parece que todos mis ejercicios de control de chakra aumentan mi estadística de sabiduría. Si quisiera poner mis puntos en la sabiduría, ¿sería más fácil aprender esto?"

"Probablemente, si WIS es tu estadística de control principal, aumentarla solo puede hacer que aprender sea mucho más fácil".

Naruto frunció el ceño por un minuto en concentración. Él había estado desconcertado sobre qué camino tomar desde hace algún tiempo. Con sus pesos de entrenamiento nunca tendría que gastar puntos stat en DEX, STR o VIT nunca más, no es que tuviera que meterse con VIT de todos modos ya que el Kyuubi le dio +100 HP con cada nivel. Por esa señal, no necesitó gastar el punto en INT ya que una vez más el Kyuubi le dio +100 CP con cada nivel también. Y así como así, sabía que sus puntos se gastarían mejor en WIS en el futuro.

Entonces, al abrir su ventana de estado, Naruto vertió todos sus 26 puntos sobresalientes en WIS.

"Lo descubrí, ¿eh?"

"Sí", respondió.

 **La sabiduría engendra sabiduría, tomar una sabia decisión con respecto a su desarrollo ha hecho que su SIO aumente en 5.**

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido. Eso fue una gran ganancia en el SIO para una acción.

 **Debido a un cambio en las prioridades, se ha perdido [In Balance].**

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Al dedicarse a tomar buenas decisiones, una habilidad que abraza la sabiduría, se ha creado 'Planner' LvMax.**

 **[Planificador (pasivo) LvMax]**

Tomar decisiones buenas y lógicas lo convierte en un mejor líder y planificador. La planificación anticipada mejora estos atributos.

Se regenera pasivamente 0,125% de CP por 5 segundos por nivel.

Reduce pasivamente el costo de CP de todas las habilidades un 5%.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Al dedicarse a tomar buenas decisiones, una habilidad que abraza la sabiduría, 'Planner' LvMax ha evolucionado a 'táctico' LvMax.**

 **[Táctico (Pasivo) LvMax]**

Tomar decisiones buenas y lógicas lo convierte en un mejor líder y planificador. Ser táctico mejora estos atributos.

Pasivamente regenerar 0.25% CP por 5 segundos por nivel.

Reduce pasivamente el costo de CP de todas las habilidades un 10%.

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 5%.

"¡Mierda!"

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (+ 10% de aumento para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV38 **Siguiente nivel:** 5.44%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 8563/8563

 **CP:** 6004/6004

 **STAT:** Base + Bonus = Total

 **STR:** 134 + 68 = 202

 **VIT:** 117 + 359 = 476

 **DEX:** 134 + 84 = 218

 **INT:** 108 + 114 = 222

 **SIO:** 140 + 149 = 289

 **LUK:** 19 + 30 = 49

 **DEF:** 509 + 122 = 636

 **SPD:** 99 + 171 = 270

 **HPR:** 48 + 124 = 172

 **CPR:** 29 + 644 = 673

 **Estado: Heredero del clan Uzumaki** (+100 VIT, +100 INT, + 150% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Habilidad), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Líder de inspiración** (+ 25% para experimentar ganancia en cualquier equipo del que formas parte), **Kamikaze** (-25% de coste para futon jutsu, + 20% de daño para futon jutsu)

Uzumaki Naruto fue el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad para crear un bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Su familia ahora se ha revelado y el legado de su origen es algo de lo que se puede sentir mayor orgullo, es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato y el Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Kushina. Pero eso todavía deja la pregunta, ¿cómo escapó el Kyuubi?

 **Punto:** 0

 **Ryo:** 251650

 **Aprendizaje** **:**

 **Jiraiya-sensei** \- Seleccionando Jiraiya como aprendiz, ganarás permanentemente +2 STR + + VIT & +2 DEX +1 INT y +2 WIS por nivel alcanzado bajo su dirección. También ganarás + 100% de experiencia en el entrenamiento [Fuinjutsu], + 50% de experiencia en el entrenamiento de cualquier habilidad ninjutsu, + 50% de experiencia en el entrenamiento [Kuchiyose no Jutsu].

 **[Táctico (Pasivo) LvMax]**

Tomar decisiones buenas y lógicas lo convierte en un mejor líder y planificador. Ser táctico mejora estos atributos.

Pasivamente regenerar 0.25% CP por 5 segundos por nivel.

Reduce pasivamente el costo de CP de todas las habilidades un 10%.

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 5%.

 **[Intento (pasivo / activo) Lv9 Exp: 36.14% CP: 25 por 5 segundos]**

La capacidad de expresar tu intención de dañar, matar, proteger, a todo. Ahora puedes expresar tu intención a través de tu chakra y cuerpo sin palabras, así como sentir el 'Intento' de los demás.

Aumenta pasivamente la posibilidad de detectar 'Intento' 5%

Aumenta pasivamente la resistencia a 'Intención' 4%

Aumento adicional del 3% a 'Intención' cuando está activo.

Aumento adicional del 3% a la resistencia a 'Intención' cuando está activo.

Aumento adicional del 3% para proteger a otros de 'Intención' cuando está activo.

 **[Keitai Henka (Activo / pasivo) Lv. 1 0.00% CP: 50 CP por 5 segundos]**

Una forma avanzada de control de chakra que implica cambiar la forma y el movimiento del chakra, determinando el tamaño, el alcance y el propósito de una técnica.

Aumente pasivamente WIS 1%.

Reduce pasivamente el exceso de CP perdido por usar demasiado chakra en un 1%.


	35. Chapter 35

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o The Gamer (Manhwa)

N / A: Lo siento, ha pasado un tiempo, la inspiración ha sido escasa. . . o fue hasta que PS4 lanzó Elder Scrolls Online. Es un ganador y mucha inspiración. Ah juegos, tengo que amarlos. De todos modos, ¡disfruta!

"Por mucho que lajes por sobreponerse a la mierda de Uchiha, eso es una mierda realmente dominada", dijo Jiraiya, con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro.

"Oye, el Uchiha todavía tiene estupideces de mierda, también conocido como Sharingan. Además, estoy seguro de que si sus ojos son lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder copiar cualquier habilidad o técnica con solo verlo", defendió Naruto su nueva habilidad dominada.

"Está bien, ese es un punto justo", dijo Jiraiya. "Aún así, esa es una ventaja realmente agradable. Ahora, ¿qué se considera fuera de combate? ¿Es solo dejar de luchar para recuperar el aliento o preparar un jutsu o es cuando la pelea ha terminado por completo?"

"Cuando la pelea ha terminado por completo, no puedo dejar de luchar en medio de una pelea de jefes para esconder y recuperar mi chakra ... bueno, puedo, pero tengo que usar mi [Raiton: Chakra Denka no Jutsu] para hacer eso ", explicó Naruto. "Además, tan pronto como utilizo una técnica, me considero en combate. Así que no puedo usar una habilidad barata para infinito y nunca me quedo sin chakra, no comenzará a rellenarse hasta que haya dejado de usar cualquier habilidad. por un minuto."

"Aún así, eso hará que entrenar sea estúpido, siempre y cuando no estés en combate puedes expresar habilidades y técnicas sin parar hasta que estés vacío, descansar un par de minutos y hacerlo de nuevo. celoso."

"Bueno, los juegos son intensos, así que una habilidad como esa para ayudarme con mi molienda es extremadamente valiosa. Solo desearía haberlo hecho antes", dijo Naruto con un tono de arrepentimiento en su voz. Realmente fue un cambio de juego para Naruto, ser capaz de pulir sus habilidades intensivas de chakra sin restricción, siempre y cuando descansara un par de minutos después.

"De todos modos, la próxima ciudad tiene algunas pequeñas casas de juego. Nos dividiremos para cubrir más terreno".

"¿Incluso después de lo que acaba de pasar con Itachi y Kisame?"

"¿Te refieres a que los enviaste a esos dos en una alegre persecución por la ciudad dándome suficiente tiempo para prepararme y luego patear el trasero de Kisame y ahuyentar a Itachi? Creo que puedes manejarte el tiempo suficiente para que pueda ayudarte si lo necesitas ", dijo Jiraiya, su punto bien hecho.

Naruto solo pudo asentir con la cabeza en señal de aceptación. "¿Cuánto más lejos a la próxima aldea?"

"No muy lejos, tal vez otras dos o tres horas a este ritmo", respondió, su mirada mirando por el camino de tierra desgastada.

En realidad, tomó cuatro horas después de que un trío de bandidos más bien estúpidos intentaran cobrar un peaje a la pareja, ni siquiera valían ninguna experiencia. Al menos fue capaz de drenar su chakra casi cada diez minutos con aproximadamente dos minutos de descanso solo para volver a hacerlo, dando veintitrés niveles a [Keitai Henka]. Fue tan dominado pero tan increíble.

 **[Keitai Henka (Activo / pasivo) Lv. 24 88.41% CP: 50 CP por 5 segundos]**

Una forma avanzada de control de chakra que implica cambiar la forma y el movimiento del chakra, determinando el tamaño, el alcance y el propósito de una técnica.

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 24%.

Reduce pasivamente el exceso de CP perdido por usar demasiado chakra en un 12%.

Reduce pasivamente el costo de CP de todas las habilidades 4%.

Desafortunadamente incluso con los niveles de su habilidad de manipulación de forma, todavía no había dominado la etapa uno de [Rasengan].

"Este jutsu es difícil", gimió Naruto, se estaba cansando de las quemaduras de chakra en su mano, incluso si sanaban casi inmediatamente después de ser infligido.

"¿Realmente pensabas que uno de los juts originales de tu padre sería fácil? Él era el Yondaime Hokage por una razón, ya sabes".

Naruto tuvo que conformarse con hacer pucheros incluso cuando entraron a las puertas del pequeño pueblo.

"Ahora, no hay jutsu mientras estamos aquí, especialmente en los garitos, ¿entendido?"

"Claro, pero ¿por qué?" preguntó Naruto con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

"Estos muchachos tienden a asumir que estás haciendo trampa si ven el uso de chakras y estos tipos tienden a ser bastante duros con los tramposos".

"Pero somos ninjas, si no estamos haciendo trampas no lo intentamos", replicó Naruto.

"En este caso, eso no se aplica. Ahora, ¿cómo vas a obtener información?"

"Voy a entrar en un juego con el tipo más sombrío en la sala de juego, ojalá lo haga hablar un poco antes de preguntar si ha escuchado algo sobre el paradero de Tsunade porque me debe dinero".

"¿Y si ella también les debe dinero?"

"Voy a ofrecer comprar el marcador", respondió.

"¿Y si es más dinero de lo que tienes actualmente?"

"Voy a encontrarte", dijo Naruto. "Y luego comprarás el marcador".

"Bien, ahora muévete", dijo Jiraiya, entrando al pueblo y desapareciendo.

Naruto se dirigió a la ciudad, esperando obtener algo de Ramen. Quería probar una teoría, los chefs de ramen y las camareras en el puesto local de ramen saben todo lo que sucede en un pueblo. Por supuesto, podría haber sido su estómago hablar.

Lamentablemente, el chef de ramen y sus camareras no sabían nada. Aparentemente, no todos visitan el puesto de ramen cuando pasan por el pueblo. A Naruto le pareció una tontería pensar que el puesto de ramen local no era una atracción turística importante, pero supuso que algunas personas simplemente no lo conocían mejor. Aún así, pudo obtener información sobre algunas de las salas de juego y sobre a quién cuidar en cada una de ellas.

Dentro de la garita de juego recomendada, las orejas de Naruto fueron atacadas con las campanas y silbatos de tal vez una docena de máquinas de pachinko, mientras que sus ojos tuvieron que adaptarse a la habitación más oscura y las luces intermitentes de las máquinas. Naruto pasó las máquinas hacia la habitación trasera, asintiendo una vez con el guardia. Era extraño lo silenciosa que era la trastienda. Podía ver un juego de mahjong jugando en una pequeña mesa a la derecha de la entrada, los cuatro asientos estaban ocupados y, según lo que podía ver de la olla en la parte superior, era un juego muy caro para comprar. A la izquierda, un hombre sentado apoyado contra la pared, delante de él había un simple cuenco de bambú con dos dados, un juego Chō-han, pero no había nadie allí en ese momento. En la parte posterior de la sala había dos mesas, ambas cartas de reparto, una parecía estar repartiendo blackjack y la otra era de póker.

Era la mesa de póquer que Naruto terminó apuntando, tres hombres y una mujer estaban jugando allí. De las cuatro, era la mujer la que parecía más sombría a pesar del kimono rojo brillante que llevaba. Ella era mayor si las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y cuello eran alguna indicación. Pero fueron sus dientes los que le dieron la vibra sombría, los dientes de oro eran visibles incluso desde donde él entró a la habitación.

Sentado, se encontró con miradas variadas de los jugadores reunidos. Podía ver claramente la avaricia en sus ojos como si fueran lobos contemplando a un corderito perdido. Lo estaban subestimando y él podría usar eso.

"Cincuenta mil comprar", dijo el distribuidor.

Naruto colocó un montón de billetes sobre la mesa que el comerciante tomó y reemplazó con una pila de fichas.

"Entonces, pequeño, ¿qué te trae a este antro de mala reputación?" preguntó uno de los hombres.

 **Toshi - Jugador aficionado - Niv. 4**

"Estoy buscando a alguien", respondió honestamente. No podía mentir ahora o revelaría cualquier cosa que inconscientemente pudiera tener. Jiraiya había sido muy cuidadoso al informarlo sobre varios trucos y trampas de juego durante el viaje.

"Vas a terminar encontrando problemas si no tienes cuidado, pequeño", dijo un hombre diferente, parecía muy infeliz mientras miraba sus cartas.

 **Sadoichi - Desperate Gambler - Niv. 7**

"Puedo cuidar de mí mismo", dijo Naruto, moviéndose ligeramente para asegurarse de que podía sentir el kunai escondido bajo la manga por si lo necesitaba. Todas sus otras armas y cualquier cosa que pudiera identificarlo como un shinobi estaban ocultas en su inventario, dejándolo a él sintiéndose bastante desnudo en este momento.

"Deja al mocoso solo, trata con la próxima mano", dijo la anciana.

 **Yuri - Card Shark - Niv. 17**

Tenía razón, tendría que tener cuidado con esta dama.

El distribuidor repartió cinco cartas a cada uno de ellos.

Naruto levantó sus cartas para revisar su mano. As, rey, reina, jota, todas las espadas, y dos de corazones.

"Haga sus apuestas", ordenó el distribuidor.

Alrededor de la mesa se realizaron varias apuestas, Sadoichi se dobló primero. Yuri apostó veinte mil por la puerta, lo que causó que Toshi y el último hombre, Yoshi, se retiraran, dejando que Naruto los llamara o se retirara.

Naruto llama igualando su apuesta. Luego deslizó una carta boca abajo mientras Yuri deslizaba dos cartas hacia el centro.

El distribuidor repartió las nuevas cartas.

Naruto recogió su nueva tarjeta, una decena de palas. Le tomó todo lo que tenía para no sonreír como un loco.

"Oh, entonces el niño pequeño está contento con sus cartas", dijo Yuri, sus ojos se arrugaron de risa. "Si ese es el caso, entonces no deberías tener problemas para apostar el resto de tu pequeña pila de fichas". Ella se burló de él.

Intentando no fruncir el ceño al ver que ella disfrutaba de su felicidad, siguió el juego y metió el resto de sus fichas en la olla.

"Eres una perra cruel, Yuri", dijo Yoshi.

 **Yoshi - Secretario de la tienda - Niv. 5**

La mujer miró al hombre. "Puedes irte en cualquier momento".

El hombre casi le gruñó.

"¿Llamarás o ladrarás todo el día?" preguntó Toshi, estaba claramente ansioso por la próxima mano.

"Bien, llama", dijo Yuri, empujando las fichas necesarias para unirlas. "Muéstrame lo que tienes, pequeño".

Naruto solo se encogió de hombros antes de poner su mano boca abajo.

"Pequeño bastardo", siseó la mujer al instante en pie y estuvo a punto de arrojarle sus cartas al vendedor. "No me tocarás otra vez, pequeña mierda", advirtió.

"Acabo de jugar la mano que me dieron", dijo honestamente. "No es mi culpa que haya sido la mejor mano".

 **Has realizado una apuesta ganadora que hace que tu LUK aumente en 1.**

Naruto sonrió victoriosamente tanto al golpear a la mujer como al aumentar la suerte. Aparentemente, acababa de descubrir lo que tenía que hacer para pulir su suerte.

Mientras tanto, los hombres solo se rieron de la ira de la mujer y el acto inocente de Naruto.

"Me gusta este niño", dijo Yoshi, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, dando unas palmaditas en la espalda a Naruto bastante bruscamente.

"Tiene algo de habilidad", dijo Toshi con aprecio. "Ahora juguemos un poco de poker".

Las siguientes manos jugaban rápido, las apuestas no superaban los diez mil. Naruto rompió el equilibrio, ganando una de las manos pero perdiendo a las otras, una vez más negándole un punto de suerte.

"Entonces, ¿dijiste que estabas buscando a alguien?" preguntó Yuri, pareciendo haber desarrollado un respeto rápido pero a regañadientes por el joven que la interpretó tan bien.

"Densetsu no Kamo", respondió.

"Ha, bueno lo seré, esa mujer tuvo un hijo que puede ganar en el juego", se rió la mujer, pero la risa era más bien un ladrido áspero mezclado con una carcajada.

Naruto la habría corregido, pero si funcionaba a su favor, entonces dejaría que la ilusión continuara, no tenía necesidad de reclamarle que le debía dinero.

"Ella me debe dinero", se quejó Toshi.

"Nos debe todo el dinero", se rió Sadoichi.

Naruto tragó un poco nervioso. "¿Cuánto debe?"

"Me debe cien mil", dijo Yuri, encogiéndose de hombros. "No te preocupes, ella siempre lo hace bien eventualmente. Hace algún trabajo médico aquí y allá y le cobra a quien quiera que pague mucho dinero para que lo haga".

"Aún así, debería comprar sus deudas con cada uno de ustedes", dijo Naruto.

"Oh, entonces tienes algo de honor para ti. Claramente eres una manzana que cayó bastante lejos del árbol. Te digo algo, tú ganas este juego. Tú ganas y consideraré su marcador pagado en su totalidad".

"Ahora esa es una acción de apuestas en la que puedo meterme. Así que apuesta de lado, todo nuestro marcador con Tsunade si el niño gana y si ganamos ... digamos que sus marcadores se duplican".

"Trato, y si él gana, danos cualquier información que tengas sobre su paradero", dijo con una nueva voz que Naruto sabía.

"Ero-Sennin, ¿por qué harías eso?" preguntó Naruto, volteándose ligeramente para mirar al hombre más grande.

"Porque puedo. Y pagaré sus marcadores si el niño pierde", dijo Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya," saludó Yuri, su voz bastante helada.

"Yuri-chan", respondió el pervertido, sonriendo lascivamente. "¿Cómo está esa hija tuya?"

"Embarazada", dijo Yuri, haciendo que Jiraiya palideciera al instante cuando el pánico estaba claramente escrito en su rostro. "Pero no te preocupes, no es tuyo. Es suyo", esta vez señaló a Yoshi, su mirada glacial cambiando.

"Me casé con ella primero", dijo Yoshi a la defensiva.

"Todavía mancillaste a mi hija", contestó bruscamente.

"¿No es así?", Refunfuñó Jiraiya, recibiendo asentimientos de los otros dos hombres en la mesa.

La cara de Yuri se movió ligeramente, tratando de no saltar de su asiento para estrangular a todos los hombres.

"Ero-Sennin," gimió Naruto, incredulidad escrita en su rostro. "No puedo llevarlo a ningún lado, lo juro".

"Estoy empezando a quererte más y más, chico", dijo Yuri, realmente dándole una sonrisa ligeramente amable. "Pero suficiente estancamiento. La apuesta secundaria se realiza, ahora vamos a jugar".

Pasaron horas mientras jugaban, pilas de fichas subían y bajaban, la estadística de suerte de Naruto subía y bajaba. Aparentemente perder grandes tuvo un efecto perjudicial en su suerte, algo que descubrió cuando perdió diez mil ryo en una sola mano, cuatro patas contra cuatro reyes.

"Última mano", llamó el crupier, ahora que solo Naruto y Yuri se quedaron. "Todas las fichas al centro".

Cinco cartas salieron a cada uno de ellos. Naruto recogió sus cartas. Jack, Jack, diez, cuatro, dos, todos los trajes diferentes.

"Dos", dijo Naruto, pasando a los cuatro y dos. Recuperando dos cartas.

"Cuatro", dijo Yuri, frunciendo el ceño mientras entregaba cuatro cartas, lo que significaba que la carta restante era un as.

Naruto miró sus cartas de nuevo, incluidas las dos nuevas cartas. Jack, Jack, Jack, diez y diez, una casa llena y con suerte suficiente para ganar el juego.

"Las damas primero", dijo Jiraiya, desde su lugar detrás de Naruto.

Fue angustioso de ver. La mujer volteó una carta a la vez, siete, siete, siete, as y ace.

Y así como así, Naruto exhaló un suspiro de alivio mientras volteaba su propia casa llena. Sus tres de clase le ganaron a ella.

 **Ganar en grande vale la pena, lo que hace que tu LUK suba 5.**

"Che, no puedo creer que este niño sea el 'Sucker's, niño'", gritó Yuri. "Pensar, esa mujer se criaría y mucho menos que realmente tendría buena suerte".

Jiraiya sin embargo fue atrapado con los pies planos. "¿El hijo de Sucker?" preguntó.

"Es por eso que el niño la está buscando ¿no? Podría verla abandonando a un niño así. Esa mujer huye de todo", explicó Yuri.

"Claro, por supuesto", dijo Jiraiya, tratando de no reírse. "Asegúrese de correr la voz de que su hijo la está buscando y comprando sus deudas".

Los ojos de Yuri se entrecerraron levemente, pero aparentemente lo dejaron ir. "Lo haré. En cuanto a la ubicación de Tsunade, la última vez que la vi se dirigía hacia el sur, hacia la capital. Probablemente para hacer algún tipo de consulta médica para el daimyo o una de sus esposas".

"Gracias, Yuri-obaasan", dijo Naruto, sonriéndole a la mujer mayor.

"Obaasan?" ella casi gritó de indignación.

Aunque era demasiado tarde, Jiraiya y Naruto ya se habían ido.

"Entonces, ¿vamos a ir a la capital?" preguntó Naruto.

"No, si vio a Tsunade-hime yendo hacia el sur, entonces en realidad iba hacia el noroeste", dijo mientras sacaba un mapa de su mochila.

"Aquí", dijo después de un minuto señalando una ciudad en el mapa.

"Tanzaku-gai", leyó Naruto en voz alta.

"Es una gran ciudad de apuestas. Hay muchos casinos y casas de apuestas menos reputadas allí. Ahí irá, esa mujer nunca podrá resistirse a visitar esa ciudad", explicó Jiraiya.

"Está bien, así que vamos", dijo Naruto, ansioso por salir a la carretera.

"Espera, nos quedaremos en un hotel para descansar, ya son las tres de la mañana".

"¿Es tan tarde?" preguntó Naruto. Sabía que habían estado jugando durante un tiempo, pero no sabía que había pasado tanto tiempo.

"Lo es, ahora vamos a descansar un poco y mañana partiremos al mediodía".

 **Has dormido en una cama. HP y CP están restaurados en un 75%.**

Naruto se despertó como de costumbre, cerrando rápidamente el mensaje de la mañana antes de levantarse de la cama. Como de costumbre, se duchó y se cepilló los dientes. Después de eso, dejó a Jiraiya durmiendo y se dirigió a Tanzaku-gai para continuar la búsqueda de Tsunade.

Habían llegado dos días antes y hasta el momento no habían escuchado nada sobre su presencia allí. Mientras tanto, Naruto había acumulado una cantidad bastante impresionante de ryo de los juegos de azar, extendiendo aún más la leyenda del "hijo ganador de Sucker". Realmente debería tratar de aplastar los rumores, pero Jiraiya no lo dejó ver ya que una vez Tsunade escuchó que había venido corriendo para sacar al pretendiente de su miseria.

Esa última parte le preocupó un poco, pero Jiraiya prometió que no pasaría nada una vez que ella viera que él también estaba allí. Una pequeña parte de él no podía evitar preocuparse más de que en realidad empeorara las cosas.

Estaba más preocupado de que su búsqueda se estancara, esperaba que después de terminar la etapa 2 del entrenamiento [Rasengan] lo llevara a aprender la tercera y última etapa. Estaba trabajando en eso de todos modos, pero todavía le molestaba.

 **Quest Alert: A-Rank Mission: Slug Princess At Large.**

 **Localiza y convence a Senju Tsunade para que regrese a Konoha.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Buscar información sobre el paradero de Senju Tsunade.**

 **Distrae a Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame el tiempo suficiente para que llegue Jiraiya.**

 **Aprende la Etapa 1 de Rasengan.**

 **Aprenda la Etapa 2 de Rasengan.**

 **Ubique Senju Tsunade.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Objetivos de bonificación:**

 **?**

 **Evadir con éxito a Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame por 00: 05: 00.00.**

 **?**

 **Premio de finalización: 1200000 Exp**

 **100000 Ryo**

 **Incrementa la reputación con Konoha**

 **300000 Exp por objetivo de bonificación**

 **Error de finalización: 120000 Exp**

 **Disminuir la reputación con Konoha**

 **Evil Hokage Nombrado**

Así que, aparte de apostar, simplemente siguió entrenando, puliendo sus habilidades lo mejor que pudo, al menos aquellas que no atraerían el tipo equivocado de atención. A pesar de que no obtuvo ninguna experiencia o sub-misiones, dio resultado.

 **[Intención (pasiva / activa) Lv27 Exp: 92.14% CP: 25 por 5 segundos]**

La capacidad de expresar tu intención de dañar, matar, proteger, a todo. Ahora puedes expresar tu intención a través de tu chakra y cuerpo sin palabras, así como sentir el 'Intento' de los demás.

Aumenta pasivamente la probabilidad de detectar 'Intención' 8%

Aumenta pasivamente la resistencia a 'Intención' 8%

Aumento adicional del 7% a 'Intención' cuando está activo.

Aumento adicional del 7% a la resistencia a 'Intención' cuando está activo.

Aumento adicional del 6% para proteger a otros de 'Intención' cuando está activo.

 **[Keitai Henka (Activo / pasivo) Lv. 72 12.41% CP: 50 CP por 5 segundos]**

Una forma avanzada de control de chakra que implica cambiar la forma y el movimiento del chakra, determinando el tamaño, el alcance y el propósito de una técnica.

Aumente pasivamente WIS 72%.

Reduce pasivamente el exceso de CP perdido por usar demasiado chakra en un 36%.

Reduce pasivamente el costo de CP de todas las habilidades 12%.

Así que ese era su plan, él entrenaba desde el momento en que se despertó hasta alrededor del mediodía en las afueras de la ciudad. Después del entrenamiento, fue a la ciudad a almorzar y luego volvió a entrenar un poco más.

Alrededor del anochecer, él golpeaba los casinos ganando dinero pero también teniendo cuidado de no ser engañado por ganar demasiado. Había aprendido de la manera difícil de no ganar demasiado su primera noche en la ciudad cuando ganó a lo grande y luego ganó más. Para resumir, ya no se le permitía apostar en el distrito oriental de Tanzaku-Gai.

Pero para el plan de hoy iba a ser diferente. Finalmente iba a echar un vistazo al gigante castillo maldito que dominaba la ciudad que se elevaba sobre todos los otros edificios. Había estado planeando ir por varios días pero siempre tenía un nivel de habilidad más y solo iría a obtener cinco o seis niveles de habilidad y sería demasiado tarde para realmente ir y ser un turista. Así que esta mañana fue todo sobre explorar.

Explorar eso rápidamente dio resultado con una mejora significativa en su habilidad [Observe], obteniendo diecisiete niveles muy necesarios en muy poco tiempo y eso fue solo en su viaje del hotel al castillo.

 **[Observe (pasivo / activo) Lv66 Exp: 88.01% CP: 5]**

A través de la observación continua, se generó una habilidad para observar objetos, situaciones y personas que permite la recopilación rápida de información. Cuanto mayor sea la habilidad, mayor será la información obtenida.

"Bienvenido a Tanzaku-Jo", saludó a una dama que llevaba un kimono de estilo muy antiguo y le ofreció un folleto al pasar por la puerta del boleto. Solo había que ingresar 500 ryo para que no fuera muy caro y, aunque lo fuera, no habría sido una molestia. Él era muy bueno en el juego de apuestas, ya que resultó.

Obteniendo una mejor vista del castillo de cerca, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado. De pie fuera de la puerta principal del castillo había un par de soldados con una vieja armadura de samurai que, a primera vista, parecían ser actores, pero teniendo en cuenta los niveles del par de guardias era fácil creer que realmente eran samuráis.

 **Ichi Sanjo - Guardia Samurai - Lv 32**

 **Nanto Kato - Guardia Samurái - Lv 31**

También fue algo bueno, ya que ni siquiera un segundo después de que Naruto llegó a un pie de la puerta, recibió una notificación inesperada.

 *** Evento en solitario * Tanzaku-Jo - Infiltrators (DV 54)** \- Un ejército de bandidos local está buscando tomar este castillo de larga data como su nuevo bastión. Evitar que tomen la fortaleza y los expulsen. Defiende a los otros turistas de los bandidos infiltrados escondidos entre las multitudes y vence a Oyabun no Azuma. Nivel recomendado: 32.

"Ah, demonios", gruñó Naruto. "Um, Guardia chicos", llamó tentativamente, inseguro de si podía conseguir su ayuda.

"¿Qué necesitas, niño?" preguntó el mayor de la pareja, Sanjo.

"Creo que podrías tener un problema de bandido".

"¿Tienes pruebas de esto? No podemos estar persiguiendo consejos falsos de un niño".

Naruto estaba a punto de mover el pulgar hacia su frente donde debería estar su diadema de Konoha antes de recordar que no estaba usándola. Refunfuñando por un momento, abrió su inventario para equiparlo y recibir un mensaje de error.

 **No se puede cambiar el equipo mientras se está en combate.**

"Hijo de . . ." Él no estaba contento con esta situación en particular. "¿Qué tipo de prueba necesitas?"

"Si hay bandidos aquí, lo más probable es que sean miembros de Yon Kaze Sanzoku. Cada miembro tendrá una moneda falsa con el kanji para cuatro en un lado y viento en el otro. Tráenos algunas de esas monedas y lo haremos. toma en serio tu advertencia ", explicó Sanjo.

 **Objetivo del evento: recoger 10 Yon Kaze Koka sin ser detectado.**

"Entonces, o me explico o simplemente me voy y me olvido de todo", dijo Naruto, más por sí mismo que por nada. Luego suspiró exageradamente. "¿A quién estoy engañando? Voy a patear totalmente el culo de este evento".

Eso dejó a Naruto con un enigma. Identificar al miembro del Yon Kaze Sanzoku no sería un problema gracias a su [Observe]. ¿Pero cómo iba a conseguir las monedas sin ser detectado? Obviamente, eso significaba que tendría que robar las monedas, lo que significaba que tendría que aprender muy rápidamente cómo tomar a los bandidos.

"Está bien, entonces, probemos esto", dijo Naruto, acercándose al primer hombre que vio con una afiliación con un grupo de bandidos, haciendo todo lo posible para ser lo más sigiloso posible. Extendió una mano hacia el bolsillo del hombre solo para encontrarla vacía. Así que lo intentó por el otro bolsillo solo para que su mano fuera agarrada por el bandido que se giró hacia Naruto con enojo en sus ojos.

"Ve a buscar otro bolsillo para recoger mocoso", dijo el bandido, alejando a Naruto.

Naruto solo suspiró de alivio. Ese bandido podría haber hecho las cosas realmente desagradables para él. Aún así, tenía un objetivo que perseguir.

En lugar de tentar al destino yendo tras el mismo tipo que eligió para encontrar otro bandido y una vez más tratar de sacar su bolsillo. Esta vez él golpeó tierra, no solo obtuvo su primera moneda sino que también tomó 2000 ryo del tonto.

 **Se ha creado una habilidad especial a través de un acto especial.**

 **Los dedos adhesivos han liberado aquello que no te pertenece, una habilidad para robar cosas que no se detectaron. Se creó "Pickpocket" Lv1.**

 **[Pickpocket (activo) Lv1 0.00% CP: 5]**

La capacidad de liberar objetos en una persona sin que ellos sean conscientes de su pérdida. 15% de probabilidad de elegir con éxito un bolsillo.

Y así como así, Naruto sabía que este evento iba a tomar un tiempo.

Casi dos horas después, finalmente había recogido la última moneda del primer bandido que no había podido sacar. Con monedas en la mano, volvió a los guardias.

"¿Y cómo conseguiste ponerles las manos encima?" preguntó Kato, su tono comunicaba sospechas y no mucho más.

"Soy un Konoha Genin", respondió Naruto, esperando que eso fuera una explicación suficiente.

"Che, ninja de mierda", gruñó Kato, una de sus manos fue a su espada.

"Es suficiente, Kato", ordenó Sanjo, calmando al hombre más joven. "Este joven shinobi nos hizo un servicio. Cierra y cierra las puertas de inmediato. Luego, da la alarma, tenemos que traer a tantos guardias de la ciudad como podamos".

Kato gruñó una última vez por si acaso antes de moverse a hacer lo que le habían ordenado. Empujó la pesada puerta blindada cerrada y luego tiró de una palanca para dejar caer barras de hierro detrás de ella, asegurándola en su lugar. Después de eso, corrió hacia la casa de guardia y se perdió de vista. No fue un minuto después cuando comenzaron a sonar las campanas, llenando el castillo y el área circundante con ruido.

"Demasiado para el enfoque sigiloso. ¿Qué quieres que haga?" preguntó Naruto, tratando de ser útil.

"No te metas en nuestro camino", espetó Kato, después de haber vuelto a sonar el timbre. "No necesitamos tu tipo aquí".

Sanjo solo suspiró. "Sería mejor para ti simplemente quitarte del camino".

Ahora eso era algo que Naruto no apreciaba para nada. Estos dos payasos blindados ni siquiera sabrían sobre los bandidos si no fuera por él. Peor aún, cuando miró a su alrededor, pudo ver que los bandidos habían tomado rehenes. Diablos, él no se estaba involucrando.

 **Objetivo del evento: eliminar a todos los bandidos infiltrados.**

"Sí, eso no va a suceder", dijo Naruto, sin importarle que Sanjo y Kato corrieran para atacar a los bandidos mientras se organizaban. Una rápida mirada alrededor y pudo ver que el suelo era de piedra sólida, así que no había ninguna posibilidad de usarlo para escabullirse. Fue desafortunado que solo entonces recordara que conocía otro jutsu que era realmente bueno para escabullirse. Así que después de tomarse un momento para reprenderse a sí mismo por no pensar en usarlo antes cuando estaba robando a los bandidos, activa su [Toton Jutsu]

"Maldita sea, es demasiado pronto", gritó Zato, un bandido de nivel 30. "¿Quién diablos avisó a los guardias?" El hombre esperaba una respuesta, pero no obtuvo una. Miró hacia la izquierda, donde su compañero estaba parado solo momentos antes de tener a una joven como rehén. En cambio, vio el cuerpo de su compañero en el suelo y la niña huyendo.

A [Futón: Hien no Jutsu] más tarde, Zato se unió a su ex compañero en el más allá.

"Ve a la seguridad", ordenó Naruto a los civiles, incluso mientras huían asustados. Solo tenía que esperar que estuvieran a salvo. Luego se dio cuenta de que todavía era invisible y suspiró una vez más. "Probablemente pensaron que yo era un fantasma".

Un invisible movimiento de hombros era todo lo que podía hacer. Había más bandidos para eliminar.

Tomó casi veinte minutos liberar a todos los rehenes mientras los guardias samurai hacían mucho ruido y lograban crear una distracción que permitía a Naruto pasar inadvertido por los bandidos hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Un grito que le espesaba la sangre atrajo la atención de Naruto. Era el guardia, Kato. Había un hombre muy delgado parado detrás de él con un par de cuchillos curvos clavados en su espalda a través de la armadura. Le preocupaba a Naruto que el hombre delgado fuera capaz de ponerse detrás del samurai, teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que estaba de Sanjo.

El otro samurai, Sanjo, se apresuró a moverse, su espada brillaba ligeramente cuando se arqueaba hacia el hombre delgado solo para que el hombre delgado se desvaneciera.

"Shunshin", gruñó Naruto, también era bueno. Muy rápido, muy suave y sin necesidad de sellos manuales. Este hombre era peligroso.

 **Kagejima Usui - Oyabun no Azuma - Lv 34**

Usui reapareció detrás de Sanjo preparado para apuñalarlo de la misma manera que apuñaló a Kato y hubiera tenido éxito también si el hombre no hubiera sido golpeado de repente por un [Futón: Renkudan no Jutsu] impactando en su costado y seguido por una poderosa patada frontal al la cara del hombre enviándolo a caer.

Sanjo miró hacia Naruto, sorpresa claramente evidente en su rostro.

"Sácalo a la seguridad si puedes, voy a tratar con este tipo", dijo Naruto, sin dejar de mirar la forma caída de Usui por un segundo.

Sanjo se movió rápidamente para hacer justamente eso, pero el Usui caído estalló en una nube de humo, en su lugar había una jarra con el kanji para 'aceite' con una mecha encendida. Sanjo agarró bruscamente a Kato y se zambulló, tratando de obtener algo de espacio libre de la jarra que estaba a punto de explotar.

Naruto ni siquiera registró la explosión cuando ya se estaba moviendo, agachándose bajo el intento de Usui de un ataque furtivo detrás de él y Naruto respondiendo con patada al abdomen del hombre.

"Pequeño y ninja de mierda, jugando con nuestros planes. Voy a disfrutar matarte", gruñó Usui, sacudiéndose la suciedad de la capa marrón que lo cubría desde los hombros hacia abajo.

"Y voy a disfrutar pateándote el culo", dijo Naruto con confianza. En realidad, estaban bastante igualados en velocidad y destreza por lo que Naruto podía ver con su habilidad [Observar]. Aún así, es mejor no dejar que la lucha se alargue. [Kage Bunshin no Jutsu] generó una docena de clones que se extendieron rápidamente, algo que Usui dejó pasar.

"Necesitarás más que un malvado Bunshin, tómame chico", dijo Usui, sonando aburrido.

Naruto parpadeó cuando entendió por qué Usui lo estaba subestimando. Pensó que solo eran un Bunshin normal. "Los vi a través de ellos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto, su bromista natural salió solo un poco.

"Chuunin", dijo, señalando con el pulgar hacia sí mismo antes de señalar a Naruto. "Fallé a Genin, supongo que basándote en tu falta de protección en la frente ..." Se interrumpió de repente cuando uno de los clones le dio una patada en el costado de la cabeza, dándole un efecto de aturdimiento instantáneo. Otro clon cayó bajo desde la dirección opuesta cortándolo con un cuchillo de trinchera recubierto de viento solo para rozar contra la capa del hombre disparando chispas inofensivamente en el aire, sonando como cuchillas chocando.

Un rictus de furia se extendió por la cara de Usui mientras arremetía, girando en su lugar su capa girando con él y de alguna manera cortando los dos clones que lo atacaban en pedazos.

"Está bien, ahora te estoy tomando en serio, niña", dijo Usui, sin ningún rastro de alegría en su voz.

"¿Eso es bueno o malo?" preguntó Naruto, sus manos ya se movían para liberar varios [Futón: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu].

"Malo para los dos", respondió, ignorando el jutsu mientras impactaban su capa, pero no fue más allá. "Y también puedes detenerte con el jutsu, solo estás desperdiciando chakra. Mira esta capa, me quité esto de un Suna Jounin hace unos años, está hecho de fibra de chakra. Chupa el chakra directamente de cualquier jutsu que viene cerca."

La reacción que recibió de Naruto no fue lo que esperaba.

"Oi, ¿qué diablos es con esa mirada?"

"Por favor, que sea mi botín por patearte el culo, por favor, que sea mi botín por patearte el trasero, por favor, que sea mi botín por patearte el culo", comenzó casi a cantar, algo a lo que sus clones pronto se unieron. Fue más que un poco espeluznante.

A Usui realmente no le gustó el canto y lo demostró yendo tras los clones de Naruto con una venganza, su capa los interrumpió naturalmente debido a sus propiedades de absorción de chakras, pero incluso con eso lograron obtener algunos golpes, lentamente cortando su salud . Desafortunadamente para Naruto, apenas recuperó ningún chakra de los clones disipados cuando la conmovedora capa de Usui se lo estaba comiendo todo. Era la espada de Kisame otra vez.

El no clon se movió rápido para atacar ya que jutsu era casi inútil en esta situación lo que significaba que iba a tener que depender de taijutsu y bukijutsu.

Rápidamente se volvió feroz cuando la pareja intercambió golpes, Naruto descubrió rápidamente que tenía que esquivar más en contra de este tipo. Solo se dio cuenta cuando la capa que le dijeron que estaba hecha de fibra absorbente de chakras resultó ser hecha de miles de cuchillas duras afiladas y duras como el diamante, algo que descubrió dolorosamente después de cortar su mano en un golpe particularmente cruel a Usui el plexo solar seguro que lastimó a Usui pero le dolió más.

Después de eso, hizo un ajuste que dejó a Naruto usando sus cuchillos de trinchera como nudillos de seudo latón que, aunque no tenían mucha penetración con la capa, sí protegían sus manos y le permitían luchar. Al final, fue el punto de inflexión en la pelea, tan igualado como lo fueron para la velocidad y la agilidad, Naruto todavía golpeó más fuerte, mucho duro lo que significa que se convirtió en una guerra de desgaste, algo que definitivamente no estaba a punto de perder.

"Heh, te subestimé, niño", dijo Usui, recostándose sobre su espalda, la pelea terminada. Estaba herido y golpeado y completamente golpeado.

"Sucede", dijo Naruto. "Entonces, voy a noquearme ahora para que los guardias puedan arrestarte".

"Estoy bien por mí, no es que puedan abrazarme mucho después de hoy", advirtió Usui, riendo un poco al final, que se convirtió en una tos dolorosa, el hombre haciendo una mueca de dolor probablemente de más de unos pocos costillas rotas.

 **¡Felicitaciones! * Evento en solitario * Tanzaku-Jo - Infiltradores completados. Se te otorga 500000 Exp.**

"¿Por qué no me gusta el sonido de eso?" preguntó Naruto. Como para responder a su pregunta, fue recompensado con otro mensaje.

 *** Evento en solitario * Tanzaku-Jo - Ascendentes (DV 56)** \- Un ejército de bandidos local está buscando tomar este castillo de larga data como su nuevo bastión. Evitar que tomen la fortaleza y los expulsen. Defiende los castillos de las paredes exteriores de los bandidos tratando de escalar las paredes y derrotar a Oyabun no Nishi. Nivel recomendado: 33.

 **Estado** **:**

 **Nombre:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Clase:** el jugador

 **Título:** Genin (+ 10% de aumento para experimentar la ganancia)

 **Nivel:** LV38 **Siguiente nivel:** 35.58%

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 9413/9413

 **CP:** 6105/6105

 **STAT:** Base + Bonus = Total

 **STR:** 142 + 79 = 221

 **VIT:** 125 + 436 = 561

 **DEX:** 142 + 93 = 235

 **INT:** 116 + 115 = 231

 **WIS:** 148 + 263 = 411

 **LUK: 5** 6 + 70 = 126

 **DEF:** 559 + 140 = 699

 **SPD:** 105 + 188 = 293

 **HPR:** 56 + 136 = 193

 **CPR:** 41 + 653 = 694

 **Estado: Heredero del clan Uzumaki** (+100 VIT, +100 INT, + 150% de experiencia en [Fuinjutsu] Habilidad), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (+100 HP y +100 CP por nivel), **Líder de inspiración** (+ 25% para experimentar ganancia en cualquier equipo del que eres parte), **Kamikaze** (-25% de coste para futon jutsu, + 20% de daño para futon jutsu)

Uzumaki Naruto fue el último muerto de la clase de graduación de este año, calificando tan bajo debido a su incapacidad para crear un bunshin básico. Naruto demostró su valía después de la prueba cuando detuvo a un traidor y aprendió dos kinjutsu de rango A. Su familia ahora se ha revelado y el legado de su origen es algo de lo que se puede sentir mayor orgullo, es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato y el Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Kushina. Pero eso todavía deja la pregunta, ¿cómo escapó el Kyuubi?

 **Punto:** 0

 **Ryo:** 1226675


End file.
